Leaving the past behind
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: Luke Duke was taking a quiet drive into Hazzard. Bo and Gaby were due back from visitin' Gaby's folks in LA and they were bringing Daisy and Enos back with them. Things sure had changed since they went to Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Luke's story of his relationships with family, friends and characters not yet met. This story mostly wrote itself from an impression I got of him in the last film.**

**

* * *

**Luke Duke was taking a quiet drive into Hazzard to get some supplies. Bo and Gaby were due back from visitin' Gaby's folks in LA and they were bringing Daisy and Enos back with them,

so he guessed he had better stock up. Things sure had changed since they all went to Hollywood.

As The General made its way along the lanes, Luke saw a black jeep parked up by the side of the road, with two pairs of legs sticking out from under it and another pair sticking out of

the back door.

"Looks like them folks are in trouble" he said to himself as he pulled over. He was used to having Bo riding alongside again. The legs in the back belonged to a young girl of about seven

or eight Luke guessed, who looked up from her book as he approached. "Howdy" he called out as the other two people appeared from under the jeep. "you folks got trouble"

A lady answered with a smile"just a bit . We seem to have lost part of our exhaust" A teenage boy stood holding the back section that looked worse for wear.

"You ain't from around these here parts " Luke observed at her very unsouthern accent. "I'm Luke Duke" He held out his hand smiling and she shook it.

"Jess Aspen, we're just passing through on our way from Atlanta, this is my son Bobby and my daughter Kaitlin." The girl slid out of the car and stood next to her mum and brother.

"Welcome to Hazzard. D'y'all need a hand?" Luke asked.

"Thanks very much for the offer but I think we've got it. But you could tell us if there is a town with a garage around here anywhere. With a car like that I expect you know." Jess asked.

Bobby was already looking at the car with interest.

Luke smiled, not something he seemed to be doing a lot of most days, "You could say that. Hazzard is about a mile down this road and you need Cooter's garage. He's a good ol' boy,

He'll help ya'll out. I' ve just gotta pick something up, then I'll be by. Tell 'im I sent you."

"Thanks very much for your help. It was really good of you to stop." Jess replied

"No problem. You like cars Bobby" Luke asked watching the boy examine the General from where he stood.

The boy nodded, "That's a Dodge charger '69 much better than the new one. Its not as good as the new challenger though".

"Wow, ya know about these" Luke exclaimed Bobby nodded again

He'll talk cars all day" said Jess, "but we've held you up long enough. Thank you again for stopping to help"

"Just bein' neighbourly" said Luke, Ya'll drive careful now"

"We will"said Jess meeting Luke's eyes and exchanging a smile. "It was good to meet you Luke"

"You too"Luke replied, as Jess ushered the children back into the Jeep and threw the remains of the exhaust on top of the luggage in the back.

Luke jumped into the General and followed them a little way down the road before turning off.

"Did you see that car" Bobby said excitedly, "That looked like a old race car I wonder if it moves as good as it looks"

"Not cars again, Bob" said Kaitlin from behind a book in the back.

"But its ............."

"Enough you too. I need you to help me find this garage" said Jess Never mind the car, who was the guy she thought to herself, very friendly sort

Well, that brightened up the day thought Luke, maybe we'll run into each other again later.

Later, in Hazzard Jess, Bobby and Kaitlin had located Cooters. After, explaining about the exhaust and Luke, Cooter had gone off to phone for the new part.

"OK folks I got some good news and some bad news. I can fix it but its gonna take a couple of days to git the new part. Its a bit of an unusual make around here." Cooter said on his return.

"Oh, OK. not a lot that we can do but wait" said Jess "Is there anywhere to stay around here"

"Sure thing, hotel's just round the corner" said Cooter "Ya'll can leave the car here, I'll keep it for ya."

"Thank you Mr Davenport,"said Jess "We'll just need to get our bags out. Here kids grab your stuff"

No problem" said Cooter "and call me Cooter, everyone else does." Bobby and Kaitlin started grabbing their own bags

"Hey there Cooter"called a voice as if in response. Jess and Cooter turned to see Luke coming over from the General.

"Hey there Luke, I here you've been drummin' up some business for me"

"Well, y'are the best dang garage in these here parts" teased Luke patting him on the back.

"I'm the only dang garage in these here parts now"replied Cooter with a grin.

"Hey Jess, did you get your jeep sorted" Luke asked

"Hi Luke, not yet. We have to wait for the new bit, We're just going to grab our bags and see if we can get a room at the hotel for a couple of days"

"Let me give y'all a hand there" offered Luke

"Thats really good of you," said Jess " but don't worry, we'll be fine. I don't want to put you to any more trouble"

"No trouble, at all, ma'am. I'd be only to pleased to help." said Luke

"Nothin's any trouble for Luke if its for a pretty face." chuckled Cooter recognizing a spark of the old Luke.

"Thanks Coot." said Luke sarcastically with a quick grin. He turned to Kaitlin, "Here Honey let me take one of those big bags for you. Catch you on the flip side, Cooter"

"Later, Lukas. Take care now y'all"

"Thanks Cooter. I'll talk to you soon" said Jess as she turned to leave.

"Catch him on the what " said Kaitlin as she and Bobby followed their Mum and Luke to the Hotel

Bobby laughed at her as he said "It's CB talk, don't you know anything"

"What does it mean then" Kaitlin questioned

"Thats for me to know and you to find out" Bobby replied

"You don't know either" said Kaitlin

Jess and Luke turned and smiled at the siblings as they teased and then smiled at each other.

"Sorry about Cooter." said Luke " I'm not that bad, at least not any more."

"It's OK said Jess," he seems like he's a good friend"

"The best" said Luke.

You didn't have to help, you know, I don't want you to think I'm just a damsel needing rescuing"

I don't " said Luke "Just call it Southern hospitality. Anyhow, you didn't need rescuing you looked like you Knew what you were doing with that jeep"

"Thankyou. I am just used to being independent and being able to handle things on my own." Jess told Luke

"No man in your life to take care of you " Luke blurted out before he thought about what he was saying."Sorry, I ,,..thats none of my business"

Jess laughed "It's ok and No, theres no man " she said quietly glancing at the children who were still talking.

They left their stuff at the hotel and Jess bought Luke a coffee by way of thanks for his help. As they sat in the square and Luke talked about Hazzard and his family, Bobby and Kaitlin wandered around the square. Suddenly the CB that Luke had left in the nearby General crackled into life. "_One Lost sheep calling the other, Little Lost Sheep calling Big Lost Sheep come on"_

Luke's face broke into a huge smile. He raced to the General and picked up the handset "BO! Lost Sheep coming back at ya. Whats your twenty?"

"_Just crossed the County Line and heading for home with a full load_."

"Can't wait, Lost Sheep. I'm in Hazzard. Race ya back."

"_You got it I'm gone_"

Luke returned to Jess and the kids, "I'm real sorry, I gotta go. That's my cousins and there nearly home, They've been out of town for a while."

"It's OK you go. Thanks for your help today and all the information on Hazzard" Jess smiled. Luke's face had lit up, these cousins must be something special.

"See y'all later and thanks for the coffee"Luke smiled back, "See ya Bobby, Kaitlin" they returned his wave as he turned and headed for the car. "Hey, Cooter. Bo and Daisy are back. Dinner later?"he called as he climbed through the window.

"You bet" Cooter yelled back as Luke gunned the engine and roared out of the Square.

"I wonder what size engine that cars got?" Bobby said as the dust settled. The silence was broken by police sirens as Roscoe in his police car chased out of the square after Luke. "It had better be fast or the police car will catch him"

"Uh oh. I think that man is in trouble" said Kaitlin

"I think you could be right there Kaitie Lou" said Jess as she joined them

Sure enough, Roscoe was in 'Hot Pursuit' again But the General was always one jump ahead, literally. As Luke neared the farm he met Bo's car being pursued by Cletus. After a few fancy manouvers, Cletus was back in the pond, Roscoe back up a tree and the Dukes were skidding to a halt in front of the farm. Bo and Luke jumped out of their cars and hugged each other, followed by Daisy, Gaby and Enos.

"What kept ya, cuz" Bo Joked as they unloaded, the others took some bags and groceries inside.

"Just a little business" Luke replied evasively.

Business, huh" Bo grinned

They laughed and hugged each other again

"Its good to have you back,Bo" Luke said more seriously

"Its good to be back" Bo replied. Aware that Luke had not been very happy since meeting up with old girlfriend Anita Blackwell, and he and Daisy had got married.

They grabbed all ther stuff and went inside after the others chatting and catching up. When Cooter arrived, they had a very lively, fun meal, filling each other in on what had been happening. Luke realised that he hadn't felt this good in quite a while. Depressed wasn't something that a Duke thought about, but he just felt that something was missing.

"...........and Luke here has got that old spark in his eye" teased Cooter."A lady rolled into town today and Luke here was falling over himself to roll out the welcome mat."

"Just a little business" Bo reminded Luke grinning and raising his eyebrows.

"Just being neighbourly" Luke said pretending to be hurt.

"Just bein' a Duke boy" laughed Cooter

"So what's she like Luke" Bo asked

"Oh I don't know. About 5 6 Chocolate brown hair down past her shoulders, baby blue eyes and a smile as wide as Styx river I guess" He answered

"Ya guess?" Bo retorted laughing

"Yeah I weren't paying that much attention to what she looked like" Luke grinned making them all laugh.

"Uncle Jesse would've been proud of you bein' so welcomin'" added Daisy

"Yeah" Luke said "coz we all know that a stranger........"."............... is just a friend you ain't met yet" they all joined in and laughed.

Next morning, Luke, Daisy and Enos were sitting over breakfast talking about Daisy's new job in LA when Bo appeared. "Mornin' cuz" Luke said

"We saved y'all some some breakfast" Enos added. Bo grabbed a coffee and sat down.

"Gaby not joinin' us" Daisy asked.

"She's not feelin' too good" Bo replied" she's gone back to bed"

"Not surprised, with your drivin yesterday" Luke joked.

Bo grinned "What's everyone doing today?"

"I got some feed to pick up that's just come in. Wanna come?" Luke asked Bo

"Shoot, I would Luke, but I'd better stay here in case Gaby wants anythin'. "

"I'm stayin here, I could keep a check on her if you want Bo" Daisy said

"If your sure Daisy I'm guessin' Gaby wouldn't mind. I'll go see her before I go " He looked at Luke "I guess you're ridin' shotgun today" They laughed.

"What about you Enos" Luke asked.

"If it's alright with y'all I wouldn' mind visitin' with Roscoe and Cletus, if y'all wouldn't mind givin' me a lift."he replied

"Fine by us" they all agreed.

"I'll get Dixie sorted and runin' after lunch for y'all to use while your here. if you want" Bo offered

"Thanks, Bo" Daisy replied.

Luke chipped in "I'll give you a hand Bo, The General needs a few adjustments too."

Luke and Bo pulled the General up outside Cooters. "Hey Cooter" they called.

"Mornin. y'all" a voice came back from under a car. Cooter slid out to see them." What are you in need of today?"

"Just some plugs and filters for Dixie" Bo replied.

"No problem. Hey Luke....." Cooter motioned towards the General. Bobby was hanging around lookin at it.

"Hey Kid" Bo shouted

"Its alright Bo" Luke interrupted "Hey Bobby. It's OK" He beckoned him over "This here's my cousin Bo, Bo this is Bobby," They both said hi and Bo was looking a bit puzzled.

"The stranger in town yesterday, is Bobby's ma "Luke explained. Bo smiled to show he understood.

"Ya kept the kid quiet " he said quietly to Luke.

"Kids" Luke corrected him Bo raised an eyebrow. "You're Ma not around" Luke asked.

"She's gone to the Post office with Kait" he told Luke .

"And I guess you're just watchin' the cars go by" Luke smiled at him. Bobby nodded

"Hey Bobby, sorry I yelled. I guess been in the big city too long" Bo held out his hand and Bobby shook it. "Ya like cars " Bo asked

"Yeah" Bobby replied with a smile

"Bo used to race the NASCAR curcuit" Luke told him clapping Bo on the back.

"What car? " Bobby asked "The General?"

"No different Race cars,Monte carlo's mostly, didn't want the General a spoilin' now."

Cooter laughed and said sarcastically "That would really make a change"

Bo grinned at him and popped the hood. "Take a look at this "

Bobby moved round to get a tour of the Generals engine from Bo,

"While y'all are busy, I'll go see what's keepin' your Mama." Bobby nodded and Bo and Cooter exchanged glances as Luke crossed the square. Then Cooter went back to work and Bo went back to the tour.

Luke just got outside the post office when Jess and Kaitlin came out giggling.

"Hey y'all" Luke greeted them.

"Oh hi Luke, how are you"

"Good thanks. Interesting visit to the post office?"

"Yes, quite. "

"The old lady kept talking about you and some other Dukes" Kaitlin said

"Kait!!" Jess exclaimed

"Its Ok " He turned to Kaitlin "That'll be my family. Miss Tisdale has known most of us since before we were born. I'm sure she's as old as Hazzard itself"

"Does everyone around here know you " Kaitlin asked

"Pretty much" Luke replied." And we know all them"

"So us strangers really stand out" Jess said

Luke shrugged "I guess so"

Jess looked up and down "Have you seen Bobby?"

"He's over at Cooters with my cousin Bo and the General lee"

"I shouldve known" Jess laughed.

As they approached Cooters they could hear Bo and Bobby talking and laughing.

"Wow" Jess exclaimed "He's usually really quiet around strangers"

"Just a little General Lee Magic" Luke grinned

"No kidding........ You OK ,Bob. " Jess asked

"Uh Huh" Bobby grunted hardly looking up from what Bo was showing him. Bo stood up and wiped his hands, looking at Jess and Kaitlin

"Jess, Kaitlin I'd like you to meet my cousin Bo. Bo this is Jess Aspen and her daughter Kaitlin."

"Pleased to meet you miss , ma'am." Bo first kissed Kaitlin's hand and she giggled then shook Jess's.

"Likewise Bo. I hope Bobby hasn't been getting in your way"

"No, we,ve just been talking cars. Hey Bobby D'ya wanna come and give us a hand to do some work on general's engine after lunch. If its OK with your Ma." Bobby looked at Jess expectantly.

"Why not come for lunch. " Luke added . He suddenly saw a worried look cross Jess's face and guessed she was thinking how long she'd known them all. "All of you"

"Thats really good of you to offer I'm sure Bobby would love to, but where is your place and how far is it as I have no car"

"You could all come back in the General with us" Bo suggested "We could just squeeze y'all in"

"Or how about.. Cooter will their car make it out to the farm and back" Luke asked.

"Sure will Luke, if ya take it steady. just be a bit hard on the old ears."

"OK, y'all just follow the General and we can take it easy" said Luke

"So long as we don't run into the local law enforcement, namely Cletus and Roscoe" Bo added tapping Luke on the chest.

"Thats Boss Roscoe to you" laughed Cooter

"I'd better go find Enos" said Bo and he left.

"I'll call Daisy and get her to lay some more places" said Luke

"And I'll go get your car out" said Cooter

"Luke are you sure that its OK. We don't want to be any more of a problem than we have already" Jess asked worried.

"Quit your worryin, the more the merrier. Unless you had other plans for this afternoon" Luke asked

"Well, no" Jess replied with a smile

"That settles it" Luke smiled back "I'd better go call Daisy."

Jess, Bobby and Kaitlin stood and talked about the General and Hazzard then when everyone was ready they followed the Dukes out of the town to the farm

"Hey Luke ya really weren't payin attention"Bo grinned at him

"What d'ya mean" Luke asked puzzled

"Well ya didn't mention the little red streaks in her hair" Bo laughed and Enos smiled They had nearly made it back to the farm when lights and sirens of Cletus's patrol car came up behind Jess's car.

Bo, driving the general, "What now, we ain't speedin' "

They all pulled over and got out. "Whats up Cletus?" Luke asked

"Sorry folks but Roscoe said I gotta give out more tickets." Cletus said apologetically

"But we aint done nothin'" Bo said

"Well this here out of town car has committed a noise violation" Cletus replied looking at the strangers.

Bo introduced them and then tried to talk some sense into Cletus with some help from Enos.

"Move slowly back into the car " Luke whispered to Jess moving towards the driving seat.

"But....." Jess started

"Bo can handle it" Luke said

They jumped in the car and sped off. When Cletus realised what was happening Bo and Enos jumped in the General and sped after them. A short chase later and they were back at the farm and Cletus was in a ditch waiting for Cooter to tow him out.

"Y'all ok" Luke asked

"I think so" Jess answered

"Can we do it again" Bobby said. They laughed and got out.

Luke called to Bo "Hey cuz are you ever gonna stop doing that and grow up?"

"I will if you will" Bo laughed.

Daisy and Gaby had come out of the house. "Aren't we going to be in more trouble? " Jess said

"No, the boys have been playing these games with the Sheriff's department since they were old enough to drive" Daisy said. As the boys explained what had happened

"I'm just glad it's not me your putting in the ditch now." Enos added. They all laughed and went to get lunch and Luke introduced Jess and the kids to Daisy and Gaby.

"You feelin' better " Bo asked Gaby putting his arm round her and kissing the top of her head.

"Much " she replied " I was probably just tired from the trip. Whose the lady?"

"Someone Luke met in town" Bo said and they went and joined the others.

After Lunch, Luke, Bo and Bobby went to work on the General and Dixie. Gaby took Kaitlin to see the animals and Enos took the truck over to see his folks which left Daisy and Jess talking.

"I'm not used to someone else entertaining the kids, and me not having to do anything." Jess said

"It must be hard bein' on your own and all." Daisy said

"It can be sometimes, but they're pretty good kids most of the time."

"Its good to see youngsters out here. There ain't really been any since we were all kids"

"You grew up here?"

"Yup, me, Luke and Bo. Uncle Jesse took us all in when our folks were killed."

"That would explain why you're all so close."

"Especially Bo and Luke. Even though they're all growed up and Bo is married now, they still act like little boys when they're together especially when they get behind the wheel of a car."

"Hey, y'all is it OK to take Bobby for a spin in the General" Luke asked coming over with Bobby.

"I don't see why not. Do you want to go Bobby?" Jess asked

"Is the sky blue mum?" Bobby replied

"I'll take that as a yes then" Luke smiled Bobby grinned back

As they walked towards the General Daisy called out "Bo, Luke Don't scare him to death."

Luke and Bo shrugged and said "Us" as they climbed into the car and roared off.

Kaitlin came back with Gaby, "Boys playing with their toys again" Gaby said to Daisy as they watched the General disappear

"Sure are" Daisy laughed

"Mum you should see the chicks they are so sweet and Gaby has got a horse and there are two dogs that like to chase things..." Kaitlin said all at once sitting down on Jess's lap .

"Hey,Kait slow down. Are you having fun?" Jess asked

"Yeah, its brilliant" said Kaitlin

"Shall we go and get that carrot to feed the horse" Gaby asked Kaitlin

Kaitlin went inside with Gaby then came running out and across the yard Gaby came and joined Daisy and Jess. They continued to chat and find out more about each other.

After a while, the cb crackled. "Lost sheep to Bo Peep or Pretty Maiden you got your ears on come back"

Daisy picked up the CB in Dixie. "This here's Bo Peep I read ya Lost Sheep is every thing Ok?"

"Yeah, were fine, just lettin y'all know we're goin' up to the top forty to let Bobby have a drive." Luke said. Daisy looked at Jess.

She nodded and said "He'll love that"

Back on the CB Daisy said " That's a big pository here Luke "

"10 4 Won't be too long Daisy. We're gone"

Kaitlin was walking back across the yard and Bobby's voice came over the CB to everyone's surprise "Kait, if you can here me, I'll catch you on the flip side" The last bit was in a very good southern drawl.

Everyone laughed and Gaby said "You've let him spend too long with Bo and Luke already"

Kaitlin sulked "He still won't tell me what it means"

"Well, us girls had better stick together. It's about time you learned the local lingo, honey" Daisy said as she went in

"I've been here just over a year and I still have trouble" Gaby said

Daisy came back with two hand held walkie talkies and started showing Kaitlin how to use them and teaching her different phrases.

"'ll go start dinner" Gaby said getting up Jess was invited to stay and went to help leaving Daisy and Kaitlin to their language lesson.

A little while later Daisy asked Kaitlin to call the Boys to tell them that supper was nearly ready,

"Big bruv this is Little sis are you there Bobby come back........... Oh this is Kait by the way"

Bo was leaning on the Generals window sill Bobby was in the driving seat with Luke beside him." That's your call Bobby you'd best answer it "

Bobby picked it up and said rolling his eyes " This is big Bruv what do you want little sis"

"I just wanted to tell you that its nearly supper time"

Bobby looked at Luke who said "well I guess we're on our way"

"Little sis we're on our way We're gone" Bo and Luke laughed and slapped him on the back.

"10 4 Big bruv catch you on the flip side"Bo, Bobby and Luke laughed some more and Bobby started to get out when Luke said "Hey where're you goin' You're takin' us home" Bo climbed into the back and they set off.

Everyone in the kitchen was laughing and Jess hugged Kait. Kait said "Well how did I do"

"Brilliant " said Jess

"Great,Sugar. We'll make a southern girl out of you yet" Daisy added.

Later over supper everyone was talking,

"How was the driving lesson Bobby" Gaby asked

"Great" Bobby answered

"The boy's a natural" said Bo "We'll have him racing before you know it"

"Yeah just you wait till he's got his licence" Luke said.

"Not long huh" said Enos "How old are you now?"

"16" replied Bobby

"Hell boy, you can get your licence now" Luke said

"you've been waiting for that for a long time Bob" Jess said

"Well if it's OK with you we can go see Roscoe in the morning" Luke said

"That would be great" Said Bobby

"If you've got the time" said Jess "Or you point me in the right direction"

"No offence but it takes a bit of practise in handling Roscoe" Luke said

"Why "Jess asked

"You'll see" said Daisy "Then I expect you'll want a car like the General"

"More importantly you'll wanna be racin'" Bo added

"Why do you call it the General Lee" asked Kait

"Well its a long story but if I remember right it was because of the southern flag and the Dixie horn" said Bo

"They were important in the Civil war and so was a General called Robert E Lee" said Luke "Did y'all stop in Capitol City? Theres a great place there tells you all about it"

"Not a museum" said Kait

"museums are so boring" added Bobby

"Not this one "said Luke "how about I take y'all there tomorrow if you ain't got plans"

"Don't see why not" said Jess "

"But mum...." wailed Kait

"Can I drive" said Bobby

"maybe" said Luke winking at Jess and smiling at Bobby

"At least a little way" added Jess

"Never mind that " said Bo "Lets get this Boy racing"

"Are you going to be here for the Hazzard carnival" asked Gaby "Isn't there a junior race then"

"Sure is" said Enos "but you'll have to have a car to get a race permit"

"When is it?" asked Jess

"Three weeks "said Luke

"Can we stay mum?" Bobby begged

"I don't know" said Jess "Because we weren't supposed to be here at all"

"Glad you are though"said Luke looking at Jess who was looking back at him

As things went quiet, Bo looked from Luke to Jess and piped up "Yeah its sure fun havin' y'all around"

Enos picked up the conversation and said "if youre up for some more fun, Cletus told me there's a bit of a hoedown at the Boars nest tonight" They all agreed to go Jess and the kids

kept quiet.

Then Kait piped up "Whats a hoedown?"

"and whats the Boars nest" added Bobby

"A hoedown is like a party and the boars nest is the local bar" said Daisy

Bo looked at Luke and said to Jess "Do you wanna come? You're welcome to come along"

"Can we mum?" said Kait.

"But the kids wont be allowed in a bar" said Jess wrinkling her nose.

"True" said Daisy "Bo didn't think of that"

"Yes I did" said Bo

"You've been gone too long Daisy" said Luke " Roscoe decided to make it a more family friendly place"

"Well, Lulu decided that Roscoe should, So its no problem" said Bo

"So can we go mum?" asked Kait again

"Bobby?" Jess looked at him

"Don't mind " he replied

"Well ok then" said Jess "Where is it ?"

"Just across town from the hotel. Don't worry Luke can ride with you and show you" said Bo. Luke looked up and exchanged a glance with Bo

In the general on the way to the Boars nest They were talking about Jess and the kids when Daisy said to Bo "Luke likes her doesn't he"

"Sure does "answered Bo with a grin

"But she ain't gonna be around long" continued Daisy

"Don't worry darlin' Luke'll be fine. Anyhow I wasn't gonna be in LA for long and look what happened" Daisy nodded and Bo grinned and winked at Gaby.

At the Boars nest, Jess bought drinks and Luke went to help. Cooter came over "I gotta call to say parts will be here by lunch tomorrow, so you're car should be ready by sundown"

"Thanks Cooter"said Jess as Cooter turned and walked over to the others

"Guess you'll be leavin then" said Luke

"I suppose so" said Jess

"Do you think you'll come back ?" Luke asked

"I don't know" said Jess "we'd better take these drinks"

Later Daisy Gaby Enos and Bo were dancing and Jess was dancing with Kait. Luke was watching then turned to Bobby "You ain't dancin"

"I don't dance" said Bobby making Luke laugh "That's my sisters thing. Any way neither are you" he added with a grin and Luke held his hands up in defeat as Cooter came over and they

started talking cars especially race cars until Bo and Gaby came and flopped into the chairs next to them Luke looked up and then to Jess and Kait dancing as the music slowed down Bo

noticed

"Just ask her dance" he said puzzled by Luke's behaviour. He'd never needed prompting to ask a girl to dance before

"But...."Luke started. Bo gave him a look that said don't argue just do it.

Gaby shrugged as Luke looked at her "I can take Kaitlin to play"

Luke sighed and walked over to Jess "mind if I cut in?"

"Kait do you wanna come and play" said Gaby . Kait took her hand and went .

"Having fun" said Luke as they started to dance

"Yeah, I love Hazzard and I know the kids do too. Luke I just want to thank you for taking care of us and all the time you've spent with Bobby. I can't believe how easily he settled here."

"He's a good kid, they both are. You've done a good job"

"Thanks" They continued to dance and talk and have fun. By the time the evening finished, Kait was practically asleep on Jess's lap. "Bobby are you ready to go or I'm gonna have to carry

your sister and she's too big. Kait, don't go to sleep we've gotta go"

"Let me give you a hand " said Luke

"We'll be fine" said Jess "The others are waiting for you"

"We can wait" said Daisy "its fine"

Jess looked back at Luke "But ...."

"Its fine"Luke repeated and picked Kait up. Back at the hotel Luke laid Kait on the bed and Bobby went of to get ready for bed. "You gonna be OK " Luke asked

"Yes thank you I'll be fine" Jess answered They walked just outside the door

"We still on for tomorrow" Luke said

"Definitely"Jess replied "Oh but Cooter needs the jeep"

"Dont worry" said Luke "I'll pick you up in the General and we can pick up a licence for Bobby on the way"

"If your sure" said Jess

Luke took hold of Jess's arms gently and looked into her eyes "I'm sure" They kissed each other on the cheek and Luke started to walk away

"Luke " he turned and she smiled at him "Thank you" He smiled back and left

Luke picked up Jess and the kids and took them to Capitol City, Bobby drove the bit in Hazzard after getting his licence They had a really long fun day and it was dark when they got back

to the farm. Daisy came out when she heard them pull up "Y'all had a good day" she asked They all agreed they had "Well, the coffee's on and there's cookies and milk Come on kids" She

went back in and Bobby and Kaitlin followed . Jess went to go too when Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I've really enjoyed today" he said

"So have I" she answered meeting his gaze as he took hold of her hands

"Are you sure you can't stay longer" Luke said

"Not really as much as I would like to" Jess said

"I might not have known you long but Im gonna miss you when you leave" Luke said to her.

Jess dropped her eyes "I'm gonna miss everyone here" she replied "especially you" she added raising her eyes to look back into his and he lent forward and kissed her. He let go of her

hands and put his arms around her waist her hands went up round is neck and they stayed like that until Jess pulled away and laughed "God, we're acting like a couple of teenagers"

Luke smiled "Well. I don't know about you but I feel like a teenager and you sure look as good as one" and he pulled her back and kissed her again

They laughed as she said "Hey, I've heard all about you Duke boys and your lines"

"I must thank Gaby later" Luke laughed

"Come on I'd better go check on the kids" she said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it and lead her indoors As they went in, she let go. Luke went to get coffee and the others looked up

and greeted them before returning to their previous activities: Daisy was working on her laptop, Enos was playing checkers with Bobby and Kaitlin was showing Bo and Gaby what she

had bought. Luke and Jess sat at the kitchen table and talked and laughed. After a while Jess stood up and said that they had better be going and went to gather the kids together.

Then everything started to fall apart.

Gaby said " Oh by the way Cooter called. Your jeep's ready when you are."

"Thanks " Jess said

"Does that mean you're leaving tomorrow" asked Bo. Luke had been listening and stood up to take the cups to the sink, noticing the magazine sticking out of the bin and the front page caught his eye, He pulled it out for a closer look.

"i suppose so " Jess answered. Bo and looked round to see Luke reading the magazine.

Bo noticed the expression he wore. "You'd better come back and see us though, ain't that right Luke " Luke didn't answer "Luke" Bo called him

Luke looked up " Oh er Yeah"

Bo knew that he had no idea what he had agreed to, and he was behaving oddly. Maybe it was because Jess was leaving.

Daisy came over to Jess "Come by tomorrow before you leave won't you"

"Yeah we will" Jess promised. "Come on kids we'd better go" They all got up and moved to the kitchen. Luke was looking out of the window "Luke can you take us back please?"

He turned away "Yeah sure" and went for the door. Daisy and Bo exchanged glances They all said their goodbyes and Jess Bobby and Kaitlin went to join Luke at the General Lee. Luke

didn't acknowledge them and even the kids knew something was wrong. They looked at their mum and she shrugged as she helped them into the car. When they got to the hotel Luke

didn't make eye contact and said a quick goodbye before leaving. Kaitlin looked upset and Bobby stormed off throwing his bag on the bed when he reached the room. Jess decided it

would all be better left till the morning.

When Luke got back to the farm he sat in the car for a minute before going in . Bo was the only one there, sitting at the table like he was waiting for Luke

"D'ya wanna talk about it?" he asked Luke

"What?" Luke replied trying to pretend nothing was wrong. Bo threw the magazine on the table so they could see the front page. Luke looked down at the picture of Anita Blackwell with

her husband and new baby. "What of it? " Luke said

"Are you gonna spend your entire life with what could have been"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Luke spat back

"Don't you. I wouldn't have Gaby if it wasn't for you. What about Jess?" Bo said raising his voice "She don't deserve the way you treated her"

"What about Jess?" Luke said also raising his voice "She's leaving in case you hadn't noticed, Anita left and now Jess is leaving. And there ain't nothing I can do about it Whats the point

in getting hurt all over again?"

"Have you tried" Bo said "You like her right, have you told her? Just coz she's leaving tomorrow doesn't mean she can't come back. Have you given her anything to come back for?"

"'Course I've told her,.......... sort of " Luke said angrily "But she's leaving anyway"

"Fine if that's the way you want it " said Bo. Then more quietly "but someone once told me not to push away someone who wants to love you." Luke looked up at Bo who said quietly

"Think about it Cuz" and he turned and left.

Early next day, Luke stood with a coffee staring out of the window with a picture in his hand that Kaitlin had given him. Bo came in "Hey Cuz, you're up early"

"Couldn't sleep" said Luke "Want a coffee?" Bo nodded and Luke poured another, handing it to Bo as they sat down. "I thought about what you said"

"What are you gonna do?" Bo asked.

"Well I guess I finally got Anita out of my bones. When I saw her before I thought I still loved her. Now I know that I don't . The picture just reminded me how much it hurt when she left

and I didn't want that again."

"What about Jess?" Bo asked

"Thats the problem. Yeah I like her and I think she likes me but...."

"But is it just another Luke Duke conquest. Or maybe it's time to finally grow up........... for both of us." Luke looked at Bo questioningly. Bo smiled "Gaby's having a baby"

Luke lent across the table and hugged him "Congratulations"

"So are you gonna go see her? " Bo asked eventually.

"Yeah I think I owe her an explanation, then we'll see if she's still talking to me" said Luke standing up

"Course she will you're a Duke ain't ya" Bo joked. He walked around the table and hugged Luke ."Anyhow at your age it may be the last chance you get"

Luke pushed him playfully "I may be gettin on but I can still whoop your hide"

A while later Luke was in the General about to leave

_"Breaker one breaker one I may be crazy but i aint dumb Crazy Cooter comin at ya. Any Lost sheep out there with their ears on Come back"_

"This heres lost sheep whats up Coot"

"_Jess's jeeps gone"_

"Have you told Roscoe"

"_Luke, Bobby took off in it, that kids in a whole bunch of trouble_"

"He sure is , we'd better hope we find him before anyone else"

"_I'll head up North Road with Jess We're gone_"

Bo came running out the house "I heard. Daisy's headin up Highway 19, Enos is taking the County Road and Gaby is gonna sit tight hear in case he shows up and she is keep contact with

the hotel in case he shows up there" Bo jumped in the window "Hit it cuz"

They roared out of the yard and along the Hazzard road.

"This here's Lost sheep any Dukes out there seen anything Come back"

"_Bo peep to Lost sheep Nothing here Bo"_

_"This is Enos Sorry boys no sign here"_

_"Crazy Cooter to Lost sheep Big negatory here_"

Luke took the CB "Cooter Hows Jess doin'?"

"_Hangin' in there_"

"Take care We're gone"

"_This is Deputy Cletus calling Sheriff Roscoe P Coltrane I'm in pursuit of a black foreign lookin jeep high tailin it along the county Road two miles off the county line. Requesting assistance."_

"_Cletus keep on him I'm on my way_" said Roscoe He put the CB down "Hot pursuit I love it. I love it"

"Enos this heres Bo can you head em off"

_"I see em Bo I'll try"_

"If he crosses the county line he's heading for juvenile court" Luke said

"Well you know the short cut What are you waiting for?"

After cutting across country they had caught up with Bobby and were trying to get him to pull over.

"That boy sure can drive" Luke said trying not to end up in a bush.

"Luke, the county line" said Bo as they saw it. In a last ditch attempt Luke threw the General n front of the jeep which veered off the road into a ditch. Bobby jumped out and took off on

foot with Luke behind him and Bo following.

As Luke caught Bobby and stopped him running. Bobby spun round and landed a punch on Luke and Bo grabbed him from behind.

"I've lost my touch, I didn't see that one comin" said Luke rubbing his jaw and wiping away the blood from his split lip

"Get off me"shouted Bobby still struggling

"No can do " said Bo

"Whats this all about?" said Luke

"What do you care? One minute you're our friend then you wont even talk to us. You're just like everyone. You're just like my dad" Bobby yelled

Luke looked up at Bo and said "Lets get him in the car"

Luke and Bo dragged a struggling Bobby back to the car and shoved him in

"I'll go help Enos with Cletus" said Bo grasping Luke's shoulder and knowing that Luke had to deal with this on his own.

"I don't want to go with you. Let me out " yelled Bobby as Luke drove off.

"No I won't So quit your yellin and tell me what this is all about" said Luke using words he'd heard a few times from Uncle Jesse when he'd been growing up. He wished Uncle Jesse was

here now because he felt way out of his depth.

"No one cares what I think, so why should I. I might as well just not be around" said Bobby still very angry

"That's not true" said Luke "you're ma is real worried"

"Why do you care?" Bobby shouted back

"Because I think it's my fault. You got every right to be mad at me about last night I was out of line and I'm sorry. I was just on my way to see y'all this morning when I heard what you'd

done"

"And I'm supposed to believe that " Bobby yelled

"Thats up to you, but what reason have you got not to believe me"

"Because you might change your mind again. You're just like my Dad, you lie and say things you don't mean,"

"Do you and your dad not get along"

"I hardly ever see him. He's not interested in me or anything I do so why should I care. You acted all friendly then didn't even bother to talk to us"

"I am real sorry, Bobby. I didn't know about your Dad and last night was not about you or Kaitlin. I just had a lot on my mind, I was wrong and I deserved the thumpin"

"Well, I hope it hurt."

"Your dang right it did, but thumpin anyone never solved anything, neither does runnin away. Do you realise how much trouble you could have got into and how dangerous it was?"

" 'Course I did, but I don't care,"

"You should , you've had everyone worried sick especially J ..your ma"

"I bet. She doesn't care what happens to me"

"If she don't care, why is everyone out lookin for you? When we're hurtin we start hurtin the ones we love most."

"I suppose so" Bobby began to quieten down.

"Your mum really cares about you and she don't deserve what you did and she don't deserve what I did. So I guess we've both been a bit hot headed and have some bridges to mend"

"Maybe....... You like my mum dont you"

Luke looked surprised " Well.... er...... yes "

"Thought so. She likes you too"

"She does huh"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid you know. I've got eyes. I've seen how you two are together"

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know, It does if you do what you did yesterday"

"That really wasn't about you. That was just something I need to talk to your mum about."

Bobby nodded.

"Are you still mad at me? " Luke asked.

Bobby hesitated "I wasn't just mad at you and I'm sorry I took it out on you"

"Just promise me if you get that mad again, you give me your best right hook or even better just talk to me before you pull another stunt like this."

"OK"

"D'ya wanna tell your mum you're OK? Get it over with?"

Bobby nodded.

Luke picked up the CB "Crazy Cooter, this here's Lost Sheep you got your ears on come back"

"Crazy Cooter back at you"

"Can you put Jess on?"

"_I'm here Luke_ " came Jess's voice

Luke held out the cb to Bobby who hesitated before taking it. Luke nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Mum, it's Bobby"

"_Are you OK?_" she asked quietly

"Yes"

_"OK_"

" Are you coming to the farm?"

"_Yes we're nearly there_

"OK"

Luke took the CB back "See y'all at the farm we're gone"

Bobby sat back and looked up at the ceiling "You ok?" Luke asked.

Bobby shrugged and said " Mum was very quiet and that means she is so mad"

"And so scared" added Luke " You just need to take the consequences .................... and never do that to her again"

"I won't if you won't" Bobby said to Luke looking over at him

"Deal" said Luke as they pulled into the yard and climbed out

Gaby came out to see them "Is everyone OK?" . Luke put his arm round her as they walked round to Bobby

"Yeah Enos and Bo will be back in a while when they've got rid of Cletus and got the jeep out of the ditch"

Cooter pulled into the yard with Daisy not far behind.

Jess walked over to Luke and Bobby holding Kaitlin's hand. She looked at Bobby then hugged him. As she let go she said quietly "I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you" and hugged him again,

"Mum I ...." he looked at Luke who just nodded and clapped him on the back. "I am really sorry. I was just so mad"

"I know" said Jess. Luke gently put his hand on her back feeling a need to give some kind of moral support. Daisy and Gaby came over and offered to take Kaitlin inside, Jess bent down and spoke to her and hugged her before letting them take her with Cooter following.

Luke looked at Jess " Are you OK?"

"Yes ........ Luke Thank you" she replied. He just smiled. "How about you, what happened to your face?" Bobby fidgeted nervously Jess looked at him "Did you do this?"

Bobby gave a very small nod and kept looking at the floor as Luke said "It's OK, Its sorted" looking at Bobby and Bobby looked back at him "Any how I deserved it" Knowing they needed

to talk Luke made his excuses and went inside. Kaitlin was drawing and having milk and cookies in the sitting room Cooter left to give Bo and Enos a hand and Daisy and Gaby came to

the kitchin and Luke gave them a summary of what happened.

"What he really needs right now is Uncle Jesse" said Luke thinking of how sorted out him and Bo after similar scrapes.

"Sounds like he's got the next best thing, Sugar" said Daisy putting her arm round him "he's got you" Luke looked at her quizzically then turned to look at Jess and Bobby through the

window "but right now he needs his mama and I'm sure she'll do just fine" Daisy added.

Luke nodded and went to see Kait guessing that she felt a bit left out at the moment

Jess had been understanding when Bobby told her why he had done it but had also read him the riot act about how dangerous and irresponsible it had been and how there would

definitely be consequences. Then Bobby said something that really surprised her "Well, I suppose I deserve it and mum.......... I am sorry I worried you I meant it at the time but not

now" "Bobby thank you that takes a lot to say and I do appreciate it" It was a new maturity that she hadn't seen in him before She hugged him but knew he was back to normal when he

said "enough of the hugging already"

They laughed as she went to hug him again "Come on lets go find your sister and you can let her give you a hug too"

Bobby pulled a face but as Jess stood up he looked serious again "Mum"

"Yes" she said

"About Luke"

"What about Luke?"

"Well, you and Luke...................I don't mind" She looked deeply into his eyes and they understood each other perfectly.

She smiled and rubbed his arm " Well, we'll see what happens but thank you" Bobby nodded

Bo followed Enos into the yard in Jess's jeep. They came over and Bo said "Hey, how're y'all doin'?"

"OK " said Jess

"Better" said Bobby adding a quick sorry. Bo smiled at him remembering his own misspent youth and the trouble he got into afterwards

"That was one hell of a ride you led us on" Bo said patting him on the back as they all walked in. Bo went to Gaby and hugged and kissed her.

"Y'all Ok Sugar "Daisy said coming over to Bobby and rubbing his arm

"Yeah" said Bobby Daisy smiled at him

Jess put her hand on his shoulder and said "And..."

Bobby looked at her and said "And i am sorry for all the trouble I caused" Jess smiled at him.

Luke and Kait came through as Bo said " I guess we know a bit about causing trouble huh Luke?"

"Sure do " said Luke smiling and he winked at Bobby. Kait ran over to hug Bobby and he went to push her away Jess raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed and let his sister hug him

them Jess hugged her. They all chipped in to help with lunch Daisy was worried about Gaby who seemed tired and not herself

"Is Gaby OK? " she asked Bo quietly

"Yeah Gaby is just fine. In fact Gaby is better than fine" he said walking over to Gaby and putting his arm round her. She smiled at him "We're having a baby"

There was a lot of whooping and hollering, hugs and back slapping then they sat down to lunch excitedly talking . Over lunch Jess decided that would wait another day before leaving and

as penance Bobby would help Bo and Luke with some ditching that afternoon. The only cloud was between Luke and Jess. After lunch, Luke dragged Jess outside while everyone was

busy clearing up.

"Jess I need to talk to ya "

"What about Luke 'coz this really isn't a good time. I need to be with the kids "

Bo and Bobby came out "We're gonna head up" said Bo "Catch us up"

"OK said Luke

"Be good" said Jess to Bobby

As they left Luke turned to Jess "I can guess you're probably mad at me"

Kait came out followed by Gaby "Mum Gaby said I could ride her horse"

"If its Ok with you" Gaby added

"Sure, if you don't mind?" Jess asked

"No problem" said Gaby smiling and they set of across the yard. Kait stopping just long enough to hug Jess and for Jess to tell her to have fun.

Luke turned back to Jess "The kids are fine"

Jess threw her hands in the air "OK"

"Come on" said Luke "Let's walk up to the top field" Luke decided to lay all his cards on the table he told Jess all about Anita and the picture in the paper, and he told her how he felt

about her leaving and about the conversation he'd had earlier with Bobby. Jess explained about her ex and how it was with the kids. After which they seemed to understand each other

better. But Jess was adamant that the kids were her priority and she wouldn't do anything to put them through the same thing again. "I can understand that" said Luke "they're great

kids"

They had stopped beside a stream running through the trees. "I don't know where this is gonna go Luke. I'm going to be thousands of miles away "

"I'm sure we can work something out" They looked into each others eyes "I am really sorry about the way I acted, I was behaving like a dang fool and it wont happen again" Luke said to

her.

She reached up and gently stroked her hand across his bruised face and his cut lip. "And I'm sorry too, especially about this"

He took her hand and kissed it " Like I said I deserved it, if Bobby hadn't done it Bo probably would've. I needed some sense knockin into me" Then he kissed her and Jess finally relaxed

As they broke apart she said "I suppose we both have ghosts to lay to rest"

"But can we do it together" Luke answered

"I've finished with the past, but I'm not so sure that the past is finished with me."

"I don't care" He kissed her again.

"Let's just take it one step at a time." She said eventually.

Up in the field, Bo and Bobby had started digging and had stopped for a breather. "Wonder what's keeping that cousin of mine?" said Bo

"He needed to talk to mum" said Bobby matter of factly. Bo raised an eyebrow "He told me" Bobby added.

Luke and Jess, eventually met up with Bo and Bobby after stopping to watch Kait ride from across the field "OK Cuz" said Bo smiling at Luke and patting him on the back.

"OK" said Luke looking straight back at Bo. Jess went over to hug Bobby.

"Mum, get off " he complained and they all laughed and continued digging.

Back at the farm, Daisy, Enos, Gaby and Kait were having fun talking and playing games when the others got back and joined in As they arrived Kait ran up to Jess and Luke excitedly

yelling about her riding. They told her that they had seen and how well she had done. Jess hugged her then Kaitlin turned and grabbed Luke's hand to tell him something. Daisy, Luke

and Enos went to do supper and Kait took Jess to see the animals, which would give them a chance to talk about everything that had been going on. Bobby went in to read a nascar

magazine that Bo had lent him.

As they sat on the porch , Bo and Gaby were talking about the baby. " Do you want a boy?" Gaby asked Bo

"I bet a girl would be as pretty as her mama"

"Always lines Bo Duke "

He kissed the top of her head "But you love it" He said smiling.

She sat up looking serious, "Bo, I wanna take that job at the school for a while. Working on the pageant for the Hazzard Carnival"

"Are you sure it wont be too much with all you're doing round here as well?" he asked looking concerned

"I'll be fine but I need to do something I wont be able to ride much" she said

"If its what you want I wont stand in your way, just promise me you wont overdo it?" he said. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. He knew he could trust her. He had waited all his

life for this, a wife and a baby, and he wasn't about to let anything ruin it. He had kissed a lot of girls on a lot of porches but none of them ever made him feel like this. As he continued to

kiss Gaby, Luke came out. He grinned at them. He never thought Bo'd be like this, all settled down.

"Don' let me interrupt you there cuz"

Bo just waved a hand at him. and Luke crossed the yard to the barn looking for Jess and Kait. He never thought he'd get another chance either. It was hard to believe how quickly Jess

and the kds had become part of their lives. A little while later he returned with one arm slung casually around Jess's shoulders and the other hand holding on to Kait's. It felt right.

After supper Daisy and Enos went into town, the farm was full of contentment. Kait was cuddled up to Luke as they read a book, Gaby went out to the horse and Bobby took his

magazine onto the porch and Jess was talking to Bo as he poured some coffees "You and Luke OK now?" he asked

"Sort of " said Jess "we'll have to see what happens after I leave tomorrow, but we'll be back for a few days for the carnival"

"Then we'd best get Bobby a race car" he said grinning

"That would be expensive I suppose " said Jess

"Nah," Bo replied " I know a few people"

"Thank you. I can hardly believe how much you've all done for me and the kids, considering you hardy know us" Jess said

"I guess we all know enough" he smiled at her "and I got a feeling about this."

"Like what?"

"Uncle Jesse used to say 'if somethings right, its right' " Bo replied "Luke really likes you ya know" Jess blushed a little "but he's been hurt bad before"

"I know" Jess replied "We talked and I don't know how things are going to work out, but I don't intend to hurt him" Bo smiled at her. She could see he was concerned for his cousin.

Bo looked out the window for Gaby and saw Bobby sat on the porch fiddling with the guitar that he'd left out there earlier. Kait called Jess and she went to see her, patting Bo's arm as

she left. Bo got Luke's guitar and went outside . "Hey Bob. You play?"

"Yeah a bit" he said. Bo sat down with Luke's guitar and asked him to play something. Bobby played a couple of things that he knew Then Bo taught him something else. Gaby joined

them followed by Luke, Jess and Kait They all sat singing and playing, until Jess said that they had to go.

"Come and see us before you leave" said Gaby

"Definitely" Jess answered.

Luke rubbed her arm and she kissed him quickly on the cheek and went. Bo put his hand on Luke's shoulder as they watched her go.

Next morning Jess and the kids dropped in for coffee before they left for Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

While they were away Jess and Luke spoke on the phone quite a few times and after nearly two weeks they were back in Hazzard. They dropped their stuff off at the hotel and drove out

to the farm Daisy was the only one in and she hugged them all and they went in to get a drink. They were sat in the kitchen when Bo and Luke raced in in the General, running from

another of Cletus's speed traps Jess went out to meet them as they noticed the jeep. Luke hurried across the yard grabbed Jess and swung her round. He put her down and kissed her

cheek. As the others came out Bo hugged her then Luke and Bo hugged Kait and shook hands with Bobby slapping him on the back . They walked into the farm talking excitedly Luke had

his arm around Jess.

They talked about the trip to Florida and what had been happening in Hazzard while they were gone

"Roscoe is sure acting shifty, I'm sure he's up to somethin' " Daisy said

"Well, when ain't he Bo said with a laugh

"Yeah but with the Carnival comin' up that could mean a whole bunch of trouble" Luke said

"What sort of trouble" Jess asked

"It's bound to be something underhand" said Bo

"And deceiptful" Luke added.

"Enos is keeping a close eye on him and Cletus" said Daisy.

"Good job somebody is" said Luke

"Hey, Bobby, d'ya still want to race on Saturday?" Bo asked

"You bet" he answered

"Well, we got something to show you" said Bo. He took everyone out to the barn and pulled the cover off the car in the corner.

"A 1978 Ford Mustang Cobra" exclaimed Bobby

Bo and Luke looked surprised and exchanged glances. It was old and battered and didn't look like it would start let alone race

"It ain't much yet but with a bit of work it'll be just fine" Said Luke

"Luke and Cooter have been givin me a hand to get it running. You can help now your back" Bo said

"Can we do it now" asked Bobby walking round the car examining it .

"No" said Bo "but you can take it for a drive" and he tossed him a set of keys.

Bobby grinned at everyone and said "Who's coming?"

So with Bobby driving and Bo riding shotgun Luke and Jess got into the back with Kait between them and they set off. Bo and Luke were talking to Bobby about the car and the race and

giving him driving tips. They were coming to the end of the farm track when they passed Enos and Gaby in Dixie. They all stopped

"Hey Enos, Hey Darlin'" Bo said getting out of the car and kissing Gaby " I was gonna come and fetch you in a while"

"It's OK we were finished early and I ran into Enos so he gave me a ride back." Gaby said and Bo kissed her again

"Hey Bo! You comin' cuz." Luke shouted from the car

" Sure am" he said "I'll be back in twenty" He quickly kissed Gaby again and went to get back in the car

Enos called after him "Take care now y'all. Roscoe and Cletus are prowln' round like a pair of hungry mountain lions."

"Thanks Enos. We're just going to the crossroads and back" He got back in the car and they drove off.

"I told you they're up to somethin'." said Luke

They'd hardly got off the farm when Cletus and Roscoe appeared out of hiding behind them with the lights and sirens on.

"Hell, what now?" Bo said crossly

"Well, we ain't gonna out run them in this, we gotta pull over" Luke replied. Bobby pulled over

"Mum, whats happening" Kait said sounding scared.

"Don't worry, sweetheart It''ll be ok " Jess said grabbing her hand and holding tight as they all got out. She walked over to Bobby and put a reassuring hand on his back.

"OK Cletus. What's this all about " Luke asked

"Sorry fellas We're just doing a spot check on all vehicles and drivers along this road." said Cletus trying to sound official "Howdy Ma'am" he said smiling at the kids

"But we're the only ones that use this road , that ain't fair" said Bo getting mad.

"Never mind that" interrupted Roscoe "You sonny," he pointed at Bobby "Were you driving?"

"Er yeah." Bobby answered nervously looking around at the others

Jess caught his eye and mouthed "Its OK"

"Well lets see your licence then gotta check it out"

"Roscoe this is stupid you know his licence is in order coz you issued it" Luke argued

"Well I still gotta see it" said Roscoe

"Mum" Bobby murmured going very pale

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly

"I haven't got it " he answered "its still packed in my bag at the hotel, I didn't think I'd need it" Bo and Luke overheard but unfortunately so did Roscoe

"Ha ha no licence. Cletus are you gettin' this down. "

"No licence "Cletus said slowly as he wrote

"That's an offence" said Roscoe

"Is all this really necessary Officers" Jess said forcefully "You're scaring the children"

"Oh I'm sorry "Cletus said closing his notebook and smiling

"Hush up" Roscoe said to him "Yes it most certainly is" Roscoe said turning to Jess "And this car is a death trap it ain't even got no lights. Cletus!" Cletus opened his note book again and wrote no lights.

"Roscoe! It ain't even dark yet" said Bo angrily. " I've had about enough of this."

"Steady cuz" Luke said to him placing the back of his hand on Bo's chest as he motioned his head towards Jess and the Kids. Bo looked at him and sighed. He understood that they

weren't just looking out for themselves this time

"Look sheriff" Jess was saying "why don't you just let us take the car back to the farm you can see the entrance from here and I'll get my car and go back to the hotel and get the licence

and bring it straight to you"

" That's a good plan" said Cletus

"That's a good plan" Roscoe agreed then realizing what he had done he snickered and hit Cletus's arm and yelled "No it ain't no plan. Arrest him" Cletus went to grab Bobby but Jess stood

in front of him

"You can't arrest him he's only sixteen." Jess said fiercely holding tight to both the children.

"Then who's responsible for him ?" Roscoe asked

"I am" said Luke quickly before Jess could say anything Her head shot round to look at him as if to say "what the hell" Luke put his finger to his lips

"Me too" said Bo

"Ha" said Roscoe "three for the price of one. I love it. I love it. Cletus cuff 'em and stuff' em "

"Roscoe we promise to come quietly but no cuffs" said Luke glancing at Bobby.

Roscoe looked at Luke and Bo "No funny business?"

"No funny business" Luke agreed. Cletus came to put Bo and Bobby in the car

"Mum" Bobby said and she could sense the panic in him.

She hugged him "Everything's going to be fine, I'll go get your licence and come and get you OK" he nodded

As they were led away she heard Bo say "Its OK Bobby we'll stay right with you"

"Cletus get the car " Rosco yelled as he came to put Luke in the car

"Hang on a dang minute" Luke said finally starting to loose his cool," you can't take the car, how do they get back"

"But We gotta impound it " said Roscoe.

"Look, Let me take the car to get my daughter back then I will bring it to you when I bring the licence" Jess said "She's very small and very tired and she won't be able to walk that far. You

wouldn't want us to be stranded would you" She continued playing up to Roscoe

"No we wouldn't want that .Sweet little thing" he said coochy cooing to Kait who looked disgusted. Luke grinned

"You will bring the car straight back" Roscoe asked

"I will " Jess answered.

"Cletus" he called motioning him to get Luke and he went to get in the car.

"Wait" Luke said suddenly

"What now" said Roscoe impatiently

"This" said Luke he grabbed Jess and pretended to pull her round into a kiss blocking her from Roscoe and Cletus who had looked away embarrassed.

"Luke..." she squealed quietly.

He whispered to her "Nice moves back there. Listen go tell Daisy and Enos what happened and don't bring the car." Jess looked as if she was going to ask why and he just repeated

"make sure they don't get the car"

" OK" she whispered "Luke, take care of Bobby for me"

He met her eyes "Sure everythin's gonna be just fine" He kissed her quickly and got into the car Bo was laughing

"Was that really the time for that"

Luke lent over and whispered that it was not what it seemed and what he had told Jess.

As they drove off Jess turned to Kait "Are you OK? "

"Mum I'm really scared. Why have they taken Bobby and the others to prison?"

"It's gonna be fine"she crouched down and hugged her "Its just a misunderstanding They'll be back soon."

"But everyone was really cross and they were going to use handcuffs?"

"Oh they were just doing their job, besides it was just like a practise" Jess said

"Were Bobby and Luke and Bo all practising too, "

"Kind of " Jess replied thinking how stupid this sounded and no way would Kait believe it but she seemed OK and had stopped asking questions They got in the car and raced back to the

farm. As they ran into the yard, Jess hit a metal bucket sending it flying and bringing Daisy Enos and Gaby out into the yard. She jumped out of the car and grabbed Kait out "Why don't

you go and get baby doll and your book out of the jeep" she said Jess turned to the others and quickly told them what had happened and what Luke had said about the car.

Enos said "I'll go to the court house and see what I can do... Meet me there when you've got the licence " he added to Jess

She nodded. He kissed Daisy and as he went to leave she said "Take the General you might need it " Enos nodded

"Is Kait OK?" Gaby asked

"I think so" Jess replied explaining what she had said to Kait adding "I don't think she believed me but I had to think of something fast to stop her worrying"

"I'm sure she'll be fine" said Daisy "leave her here with us " Kait came back from the jeep with her things

"Did you get them" Jess asked crouching down and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, do you think Bobby Bo and Luke have finished at the police station now?" she asked

"I'm sure they have I just need to go and get them OK"

Kait nodded

"They're probably having cookies and milk together right now " said Gaby "shall we go and get some too? Are you hungry?"

Kait nodded again. Jess hugged her and kissed her good bye and watched her go

"She'll be fine " said Daisy patting Jess's arm "I'd better hide the car in case they come looking for it" With that Jess set of back to town it was already getting dark.

At the court house Rosco was celebrating getting the Duke Boys behind bars and he sent Cletus to make sure that they all got in nice and safe. Bo stood by the door, Bobby went and sat

on the bed.

Luke went and sat with him. "How ya doin'? " He asked

"OK I suppose" Bobby answered "What happens now"

"We wait for somebody to bail us out, You hungry?" Luke replied Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

Bo called for Cletus "Can we get some food in here?"

"You been in here before" Bobby asked

Luke smiled "More times to mention"

"What did you do?"

"Not much" Luke said "Roscoe likes a little game of cat and mouse. We're the mouse and sometimes we get caught"

Bo smiled "But most times we get away"

Cletus arrived with some sandwiches and drinks. "Sorry boys but I had to somethin' to attend to"

"Like what " Bo asked handing the food round

"Well, Enos just turned up wantin' to see Roscoe, but Roscoe don't want to see him, so he's making him wait and Enos ain't too happy. Sorry I gotta go"

Luke looked at Bobby picking at his sandwich "What's up Bobby...talk to me"

Bobby looked up at Luke both remembering the conversation after he ran away. "I just thought my mum would've come " he said

Luke put his hand on the back of Bobby's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry she'll be here. Hey Bo, do ya remember when..." and they continued to tell of the more amusing ways they

had managed to end up in jail before.

Jess ran into the courthouse with Bobby's licence. She met Enos and he told her that nothing was happening Jess went to the desk and rang the bell and she kept ringing it until Roscoe

and Cletus came out

"Alright alright whats all the fuss about" said Roscoe

"I've got Bobby's licence" She said holding it out. Roscoe and Cletus examined it said it was ok and gave it back to Jess

"What about the car" Roscoe gloated

"I had to leave the car because it broke down"Jess said convincingly

"Broke down, broke down but you promised to bring it, Breaking a promise that's a naughty naughty"

"Rosco ...I didn't actually promise"

"Huh, we'll have to send a tow truck" Roscoe said

"Fine just let them out now" Jess demanded

"No can do. There's a small matter of the bail money" Roscoe replied

"How much?" Enos asked

"Well its not as easy as that coz the car ain't here, so we cant release it till we got it and they cant go til we get the car, coz they might run off in it and were about to close so they will

have to just stay there till tomorrow." Roscoe rambled on

Jess exploded "If you think I'm leaving my son..."

Enos put his hand on her arm and faced Rosco "Now Roscoe the federal Marshall sure would like to hear about all those little deals you've got going with that lowlife interstate scum and

I'd sure hate to be the one to tell them about your scheming. So I suggest you take the nice little lady's money, release the boys and cancel the impound"

Roscoe hesitated and looked at Enos snickering "That's 50 dollars each and 100 for the car total 250 dollars"

"Do you take a credit card ?" Jess said They looked surprised. No-one had ever paid like that before, sheep and cattle maybe but never a credit card.

Roscoe looked at the card "Cletus wheres that little machine"

"Right here Boss" Neither of them had used it before and they couldn't make it work so Jess snatched it out their hands put the card in and typed in all the numbers,

"Look Roscoe transaction complete now Let,,,, them,,,,out" Jess said fiercely

"Cletus, go get 'em" said Roscoe looking defeated

Cletus went out and Enos said " Now there's just the matter of all them tickets y'all's got " Roscoe looked at him and finally tore them all up muttering about the dipstick telling him what to

do. Luke, Bo and Bobby were ushered in by Cletus and Jess rushed to Bobby, hugged him and checked he was and Luke were slapping Enos on the back and shaking his hand.

"Go on get out of here, before I change my mind" Roscoe yelled

Luke went over to Bobby and Jess and put his hand on her back "Come on let's go home" T

They all made their way to the door Jess stopped and went back She grabbed Roscoe's tie and pulled him half over the desk "If you ever frighten my children like that again or upset them

just the tiniest little bit then it won't be Enos you need to worry about. I will go to the federal judge myself. Understand?" Roscoe snickered and nodded "And that is a promise"She added.

She smoothed Roscoe's tie down and they all left

"Cletus did you see that. She done scuffed my uniform." Cletus went to smooth out Roscoe's clothes and Roscoe slapped his hand away."Cletus ya knumbskull just get"

Out side as they approached the cars Bo looked at her and said "Wow, you actually had Roscoe scared"

" Good he deserved it" She said determinedly

Bobby patted her on the back and said "Nice one mum"

She looked at him and smiled holding out his licence "Do us all a favour keep this in your pocket and don't loose it "everyone laughed as he took it " Enos might not be here to save the day"

"Shoot I didn't do anything."

"What you got on him anyway" Luke asked.

"Nothing" Enos answered

"Nothing!" said Bo suprised "but..."

" I know Roscoe and he's always up to something so I just did a little shuckin and jivin and I just hoped I was right" said Enos. They all laughed got in the cars and headed for the farm.

They were all in quite high spirits when they got back and began to explain to Gaby and Daisy what had happened. Jess went to see Kait who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Gaby came in

"She was fine"

"Oh thanks"

"She wanted to wait but couldn't stay awake"

"Gaby thank you for taking care of her and not just tonight. She likes you and you're really good with her"

"Just hope I can be like that with mine"Gaby said seriously

"You and Bo will be brilliant"Jess stood up and touched her arm "I hope so it's all I ever wanted was a husband and children "

" And two dogs and a horse" said Bo coming through followed by Luke. Bo put his arm around her shoulders

"I've nearly got it all then" she said looking at Bo then he kissed her.

"Hey Cuz there's children present" Luke said.

Bo and Gaby turned to him "She is asleep" said Bo with a grin "Anyhow Daisy sent us to get you coz she's done some food."

They all sat round the table talking about the events of the evening and trying to work out what Roscoe and Cletus were really up to. Bo, Luke and Enos were also telling Gaby and Daisy

about how Jess had handled Roscoe when she was protecting the kids

"She was just like a mama bear protecting her cubs" said Enos. J

ess heard Kait call and went out. Kait was not really awake properly but knew Jess came in and cuddled her. After a moment Luke came through.

"Is she OK"

"Yeah she's gone back to sleep" said Jess sitting holding her hand and brushing her hair from her face.

"You're a really good mum, ya know" Luke smiled Jess looked up at him returning the smile

"Thanks I do my best "

"You mad at me" Luke asked

"What for?" Jess questioned back

"Gettin Bobby into trouble tonight" Luke said.

Jess stood up "I don't think you can take all the credit for that" she laughed

" After the way you treated Roscoe I just hope you're never that mad at me." He said with a smile "I know now where Bobby gets it from."

Jess looked serious "Luke, thank you for looking out for him. You don't have to but you do"

"I like doing it" he said as she hugged him Daisy came in

"Sorry am I interrupting"

"No its OK" said Jess moving away from Luke.

"I just wanna know if you want coffee"

"Thanks Daisy but we'd better be going. It's late and I've got to get Kait back" Jess answered

"Why don't y'all just stay here tonight" said Daisy

"The kids could have my room if ya don't mind the sofa. It ain't too bad" Luke added

"No I don't want to put you to any trouble" Jess said "We'll be fine"

"Its no trouble Honey."said Daisy "And it would save you disturbing Kait"

"Just a sec" Jess said and went to speak to Bobby she came back and said "If you're positive its no trouble then yes we'll stay"

"I'll just go make up the beds" said Luke

"I'll give you a hand, Honey" said Daisy

"It's good to have them back" Daisy commented as they sorted the beds.

"Sure is" Luke replied a bit distracted

Daisy laughed "I do believe that my big cousin is just a little bit in love"

"Daisy!"

"Well y'are, ain't ya"

"It's a bit too early to tell. But I like havin em all around"

Daisy smiled at him "Well, Luke, just don't mess it up"

"As if I would" He grinned back at her

Daisy laughed "Y'always do" Luke looked indignant "Thanks a lot" He said sarcastically throwing a pillow at her Daisy ducked as she laughed at him.

"Think I hit a nerve there cousin...But I mean it Luke. I'm real happy for ya. And if it's right I hope y'all can make it work"

"Thanks Dais'."He said putting his arm round her and kissing her forehead.

"Now come on let's take ya back to the lady ya really wanna see" They returned to the others arms round each other teasing and laughing. Jess carried Kait to Lukes room behind Luke and laid her in Lukes bed.

She looked at Luke "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep anywhere, don't you worry none about me ...Jess"

"Yeah"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier"

"What?"

"I missed you" he said tucking her hair behind her ear

"Luke"

"Yeah"

"I missed you too"

And he kissed her. "I thought I was too old for this"nhe said to her laughing

"You cant be that old, and any way you're as old as you feel"

"And what I.m feeling definitely ain't old" he said grinning and rubbing his hands on her back

"Luke Duke! What a line! It must run in the family" They went to see Bobby who was in the kitchen talking to Bo. Jess and Luke went to sort Bobby out and Bo watched them go with a

smirk. He knew Luke was in deep but he wasn't too sure how deep. He put his cup in the sink and went to bed.

Luke and Jess went back to find the rest had all gone to bed. and Luke made a make shift bed on the settee for Jess They sat and talked for quite a while and Jess checked on the kids

then they talked some more until Jess fell asleep. Luke laid her down and put the blanket over her. He sat back in Uncle Jesse's old chair and thought about him and Jess until he fell

asleep too.

The next thing he knew was a noise from the kitchen and light through the window. He yawned and stretched. Bo's face appeared at the door "You awake Cuz'?"

"No Bo I'm pretending" Luke answered sarcastically but with a grin.

"You and Jess want a coffee?"

"Just me. Let Jess sleep. We were up kinda late last night" Luke replied following Bo into the kitchen realising what he'd said sounded all wrong

Bo turned and grinned at him"Oh yeah"

"Nothin' like that we were just talkin'" said Luke

"Just talkin' huh is that like just business" Bo teased still grinning

Luke playfully punched his arm as they sat down

Bo stopped grinning "Any other just talkin' sounds serious"

"I don't know maybe it is. It feels right ya know"

"I know but... there is a but right?"

"Yeah, but what happens when she leaves. Jess and Bobby and Kait feel like family that I ain't ever had"

"Is it right enough for you to go after her"

"Maybe, but it ain't just about Jess, Kait and Bobby are too important to her to let anyone too far in"

"That depends if she can trust you not just to hurt her but them too I guess" Bo reasoned

"Maybe I gotta stop runnin" Luke ran a hand back through his hair

"Are you still not ready to settle down?" Bo chuckled

"I was ready a long time ago but is she the one"

"You gotta work that out"Bo said grabbing the back of his neck and half hugging him

"Any how what are you doin' up so early?" Luke asked

"Gaby was up sick but she went back to sleep and I couldn't" explained Bo "being a family man ain't all fun" They both laughed and continued to talk for a while until they went off to do

their chores.

As Luke sat in the chair watching Jess, he reached over and stroked her face. She wriggled and opened her eyes. "Hi" she said stretching and smiling at Luke.

"Hey" he replied

"How long have you been sitting there?"

He shrugged "A while"

"Hope I wasn't snoring or dribbling then"

He smiled " No you're fine Your beautiful while you sleep"

"Only while I sleep?" she teased

"No, but especially while you sleep" he took her hand and kissed it.

"What time is it?"

"About 7.30"

"Are the kids awake?"

Luke gave a small chuckle "Not when I checked on them a little while ago"

"Thanks"

"Any more questions?" Luke grinned at her. Jess laughed

"Sorry... I don't remember getting into bed last night "

"You didn't you fell asleep sitting talking"

Jess put her free hand over her eyes and grimaced "Oh god I'm really sorry What must you think of me"

"That you were tired and I'd kept you up too long" he moved onto the settee next to Jess as she shuffled over. "And that you're real pretty" He leant over and gently kissed her lips

"And you're a liar"

"What ?" Luke said surprised

"I'm not pretty but thank you anyway" He quickly kissed her again. "Luke, where are we going with this"

"Where d'ya wanna take it "

"I don't know, Like I said before I'm going to be thousands of miles away in a completely different life. We may never see each other again"

Luke took a deep breath "Is that what you want"

Jess sighed thoughtfully "No... but it would be hard,,,,"

"Hard but not impossible. I'm prepared to give it a go if you are" He said as he stroked her hair.

She sat up and looked into his eyes "Yes but its complicated I don't want to hurt you"

"Me neither so lets just take the problems one at a time" He was still looking into her eyes and she nodded and hugged him and he kissed the top of her head,

"Hey y'all oh sorry" Daisy stuck her head in

"Alright darlin' " Luke said turning towards her

"Just wanted to know if y'all wanted some breakfast" she said

"Sure" he answered "I'll give you a hand"

"OK sugar" Daisy left Luke looked at Jess and she smiled

"OK you go. I'd better go get the kids up" She swung her legs of the settee and stood up pulling Luke up with her "Thats one problem what happens to the kids if we're together and what

happens to them if we split. I swore I wouldn't do that to them again"

"Well, problem one they're ok about us being together. You've talked to them and so have I. Problem two I don't intend to split, whatever happens between us I promise That I will always

be their friend for as long as they wanted. Problems solved huh?"

"Luke the kids have been through enough"

"Yeah I know" He rubbed her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

While they were all having breakfast, the phone rang andGaby answered. She spoke for a moment then came back

"Everythin' alright darlin'? " Bo asked

"No, one of the junior cheerleaders have dropped out with chicken pox. I have to find and train a replacement before Saturday."

"I don't know of anyone that can do it" said Daisy They all tried to think of someone but had no idea.

"You're not a secret cheerleader are ya" Luke said to Kait with a grin

"Nope" she replied

"But she dances, so she's used to learning routines" Jess added

"Could she do it?" Gaby asked

Jess shrugged "Yeah, I don't see why not. Kait would you like to?"

"Yeah, can I really?" she said excitedly

"Of course" said Gaby "It would really help"

As Gaby was filling Jess in on practise times and what she needed the phone rang again. Daisy answered she came back with a message for Jess "That was Martha at the hotel, someone called Joe Aspen has called several times for y'all. She thought you'd want to know coz it seemed quite urgent"

"Daddy" yelled Kait They all looked at Jess

"Oh OK I'll call him later"

"You sure honey you can phone from here" Daisy replied

"I'd better wait" said Jess looking at the kids then Luke

"Just go call him, it's fine" he said to her

She got up to go and Kait was yelling "Can I talk? Can I talk?"

"Let me talk first" Jess replied "Daddy might be working" She went out and the others continued to talk and clear away the breakfast things. After a couple of minutes they heard Jess yell " With friends but its none of your business..."

They all looked at each other and Bo said quickly "Come on Bob. Lets go look at your wreck of a car"

"Lets go with them Kait " Gaby added "I need to see the horse"

As they left, Jess yelled again "They're my kids too...You know whats going on ...they're having fun are you gonna tell them they can't ...Thats not fair...why do you have to do

this... Look Joe I've told you where we are, what we're doing, how long we're away and even made sure the kids keep in touch...When you've calmed down I'll have them call

you" She slammed the phone down. She went back in looked at Daisy and Luke "Sorry" she said and walked out

Luke found her out by the car "Jess"

She spun round to face him eyes blazing and fists formed. Luke took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "Hey. I just came to see if you were OK"

She relaxed slightly "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you"

"Glad to hear it" Luke said grinning

"He still manages to wind me up and he knows it"

"Anything I can do?"

"I doubt it not unless you wanna hold him while I thump him"

Luke laughed "Doesn't he want you to be here?"

"He never wants me to do anything 'coz I'm stopping him seeing the kids, not that he bothers about them much anyway, and he doesn't care what they want, its all about him and what

he wants. He just wants us all to have sad pathetic little lives like his not doing anything or going anywhere and... " She looked up at Luke and stopped ranting "Sorry you don't want to

here all this "

"Its ok" he said putting his hands on her shoulders

"He wants me to take them back now and Bobby is not allowed to race,"she said quietly "or so he says"

"And what d'you say?" Luke asked gently.

Jess looked up at him defiantly "We're staying. He knows we've got at least another three and half weeks so he'll have to wait"

"What about Bobby?" Luke asked

"He's gonna race and Kait is gonna cheerlead and we're gonna camp in the mountains and we're gonna travel and do all the things we planned and if he doesn't like it too bad. I've got

permission from the court to be here" He hugged her and kissed her forehead "I told you I didn't think the past had finished with me" She said quietly

"You don't have to deal with this on your own now"

Bo and Bobby had been talking about the car but Bobby was distracted "You OK Bobby?"

"Yeah" he replied, then there was silence. Suddenly, he blurted out "He always makes Mum mad"

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah he doesn't care He just causes trouble. Kait doesn't see it She believes what he tells her but he really doesn't care what we want He just wants to make things hard for Mum"

Bo slung an arm around his shoulders "Don't worry. I'm sure your Mum will sort things out. It'll be fine"

Later after Jess had taken the kids back to the hotel to change and pick up some stuff, she met Gaby at the practise and Luke stopped by to pick up Bobby to go and work on the car with

Bo. After practise, Jess took Kait to play in the park with some of the other girls. By the time they got back to the farm Bobby and Bo were racing the wreck and the General around the

field. Luke was stood watching

"He drives like a madman " said Jess approaching

"Bo'll make him worse" Luke replied smiling "Hey Kait how was practise"

"It was really good and the other girls were nice and helped me and I might be able to go to Ellie-May's house for tea one day, her Mum said. D'ya wanna see what I learnt?"

"I'd love to" said Luke watching her routine but keeping half an eye on the cars. When she finished he told her how good she'd done and he picked her up and swung her round both

laughing as Bo and Bobby skidded to a halt.

As they climbed out Bo was whooping and shook Bobby's hand "That was pretty dang good, kid y'all just need to watch those corners, ya don't need to take 'em so tight."

"OK, D'ya wanna go again?"

"Later" said Bo patting him on the back

Jess realised that the kids were starting to pick up a local accent "Looking good Bobby" she said smiling at him

"Hey little darlin' has Gaby and Mrs Drake been workin' ya hard?" Bo said to Kait

"Yeah but it was great fun. D'ya wanna see"

"Sure thing" Kait showed Bo and Bobby and they all went to get drinks. Then Jess took the kids back to the hotel to get cleaned up and phone their Dad before going for burgers and ice

cream.

At supper that night, Daisy asked where Jess was and Luke explained

"Is everything OK though" said Daisy "between you two"

"Its fine. It's just her ex-husband giving her a hard time"

"Yeah, Bobby ain't too happy about it" added Bo "I think he's worried about Jess"

"Yeah He don't get on that well with his Dad"Luke explained

"That's a real shame" said Enos "A boy needs a Dad."

"Yup, I guess we were just lucky to have Uncle Jesse instead" said Bo

"And Bobby is just as lucky to have you two" Daisy added.

The next day. Jess dropped Kait off at school early as they were having an activity day in preparation for the carnival and she'd been invited to join in. Then Bobby drove them out to the

farm to work on the cars Bo and Luke were the only ones around when they got there and Bobby and Jess helped them finish the chores before starting on the car.

They worked for while before Luke said to Jess "Where d'ya learn ya way around a car?"

"Told you I was used to doing things for myself, besides my Dad always said if you drive a car you need to know some basics to get you out of trouble if it goes wrong."

"Gramps knows loads " Bobby said with a smile of real affection at the thought "If he was here he'd want a go at racing"

Jess smiled at him she knew how close Bobby was to her Dad and she knew Bobby would have loved to have him and her Mum there on Saturday to see him race.

"Anyone want drinks?" said Luke

"I'll get them if you want?" Jess offered when they all said yes.

She was standing in the kitchen with her back to the door making drinks and singing along to the radio (Take me there - Rascall Flatts) when Luke came up behind her and grabbed her

round the waist.

She spun round "Did you have to make me jump like that?"

"Don't stop that's real pretty" he said spinning her into a dance and they continued dancing and singing along.

Bo came in the door with Daisy just behind. He motioned her to stay quiet as Luke and Jess hadn't seen them come in. As the song finished Luke slowly kissed her.

From the doorway the others were all clapping and Bo was whooping as usual.

"How long have y'all been a watching" Luke asked

"Long enough" said Bo with his trade mark grin

Bobby came in with Enos wondering what all the noise was about

"That was real nice" said Daisy "What song is that?"

" Its called 'Take me there' " said Jess "it was on the radio all the time at home"

"Mum I told you your to old to listen to the music that's in the charts" Bobby teased

"Why? Worried I know more about it than you?" she teased back Their banter displayed how close they were and how easily they reacted to each other. Jess was his Mum but she was his

friend too. They all sat down with their drinks and Daisy and Enos were filling everyone in on the news from town.

"Roscoe has impounded two more junior race cars, just like he tried to do with Bobby's" said Enos

"Who's were they?"asked Luke

"Jed Carter and Danny Harris" said Enos

"Those kids are real good" said Bo

"The best junior drivers in Hazzard" Luke agreed

"Does any one smell a rat?" said Daisy "First Bobby now these other two"

"Sure do" said Luke

"But why bother keeping the best drivers out of a kids race?" Said Bo

"How does anyone know how Bobby drives or if he's any good?" Jess said

"Well he out run Cletus" said Daisy

"And he's got Bo and Luke trainin' him and the General has never been beat" said `Enos

"Well only the once" said Bo

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the boy Cooter saw in town with his Dad. Some junior racing champ from Atlanta." said Daisy

"Well if its any thing to do with Roscoe, you could bet on there being money involved" said Luke

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Cuz' " said Bo

"If it involves poking around to see what Roscoe's up to then I'm there" said Luke

"The other news" said Daisy "Is that there's gonna be an open mic at the Boars nest on Friday to start the carnival off"

"An open mic" repeated Bo

"Yeah, you know. Everyone who wants to enter pays a fee and sings a song or somthin' " said Daisy

"The prize is $150" said Enos

"Well so long as Roscoe ain't singin' it sounds like fun " said Bo They laughed

"Well, if we're goin' pokin' around after Roscoe we need to get this suspension finished" said Luke

"By the way" said Bo "Cooters comin' up later to give us hand"

"And I guess that means he'll be stayin' for supper" said Daisy

"Of course" grinned Bo

Jess, Luke, Bobby and Bo went back to work on Bobby's car. The General was already in good shape and ready to race.

"Tracks open for practise laps from 2 o'clock tomorrow."said Bo "If we get done in time you can take it for a run. It'll give you an idea about the track and the opposition"

"You'd better think what you want it to look like" said Luke "Coz it looks like we're gonna be here all night"

"We aint done that in a long time" said Bo patting Luke on the back.

Bobby smiled "I already know. Can I choose any thing?"

"So long as we can get the paint from Cooter" said Bo.

Bobby pulled a picture of a car he'd drawn from his pocket . It was dark blue with a silver shooting star on each of the front doors trailing back and up the frame. On the bonnet was a

confederate flag on a pole crossed with another flag from home. The phrase "You may be whatever you resolve to be" Written along each side under the windows in silver in script writing

and the word "Jackson" written across the roof again in silver script.

"Wow" said Jess "That is really smart Bobby. Where did you get the idea for all this?"

Bobby looked at Luke and said "That place that Luke took us to in Capitol City." He looked over at Bo "I hope you don't mind but I pinched the theme from the General Lee. General

Jackson was his right hand man, the quote was from him and the silver star represents the Bonnie Blue flag, I was gonna call it Bonnie Blue but I thought it sounded a bit girlie" They all

laughed

"Well I think its brilliant the way it is "said Jess

"It's terrific" said Bo "I sure do think it'll nearly outsmart the General"

"So do you think I can have it like that?""I don't see why not" said Luke "But we 'd better get moving if'n we's gonna have it done by tomorrow" The mechanics of the car were nearly done

and some of the safety features, so the body work was the main thing to do. Luke radioed Cooter to tell him what they still needed and finished off what they had already started. By

which time Jess had to go and fetch Kait. So she and Bobby got cleaned up and left but not before Luke had given her one of the hand held CB's.

"In case you need anything"

"OK thanks"

"Will we see you for supper" He ran a hand down her arm

"Thanks but I've got some things I need to do, but we'll be up later if that's OK"

"Sure"said Luke looking disappointed

"We don't want to outstay our welcome now do we" Jess teased

"No chance" said Luke kissing her quickly before Bobby and Bo came over "Hey cuz we gotta go check on Roscoe"

"Yup" said Luke

"Jess if y'all see Gaby tell her Hi and I'll catch her back here for supper"

"Sure thing Bo Come on Bobby D lets go"

"Can I drive?"

"Not now maybe later. Its my turn" she laughed

Luke and Bo went to have a look at the impound yard and saw two new security guards. It was gonna be difficult to get the cars out but not impossible. Then they went to the court house

to shuck and jive Roscoe and Cletus for some information.

"Hey Cletus " said Bo "How ya doin'?"

"Hey Bo Luke" said Cletus "I'm good Hows y'all? Ya don't usually come in without us bringing you"

"Nah we were just passin'." said Luke "so we thought we'd say hey"

"Enough of this chitty chat" interrupted Roscoe "What do you Dukes want?"

"We were having such a good chat with Cletus I nearly forgot" said Bo

"What ?" Roscoe snapped

"We're entered in the race on Saturday" said Luke

"And so is Bobby" said Bo

"And we came in to check the rules" said Luke

"The rules?" repeated Roscoe

"The rules" repeated Bo

"But fellas you've been in the race every year. The rules are always the same" said Cletus

"But we just wanted to remind ourselves" said Luke

"Because we might have forgotten" said Bo

"Because we're gettin' older and our minds might not be what the were" said Luke

"You speak for yaself Cuz' " said Bo

Cletus and Roscoe were getting giddy following the conversation from one to the other so Luke and Bo continued

"And after Danny and Jed got there cars impounded" Bo started

" We wouldn't want that to happen to the General" followed Luke

"Bet they did somethin' real bad" said Bo

" Not really" said Cletus

"Cletus would you just hush up" said Roscoe

"Way I heard it they were parked up" said Luke

"Well you must have just heard wrong" said Roscoe

"Must have " said Luke

"So y'all got spaces in the Junior race then" said Bo

"No, no spaces" said Roscoe

"But only got that one boy from Atlanta instead" said Cletus

"Hush, Hush" said Roscoe with a snicker

"Anyone we might know?" said Bo

"I doubt it "said Roscoe "Seeing as how his Daddy is a big businessman and you Dukes is as poor as a itty bitty church mouse. Now if ya don't mind we've got important things to attend to

so just take your rules and git." They left the courthouse and headed out to see Danny and Jed before going back to the farm.

Jess went to pick up Kait and arranged for her to go again the next day and then go to tea with Ellie-Mae. Then she ran into Gaby and gave her Bo's message.

"Kait's doing really well" said Gaby "She has fitted right in"

"She's really enjoying it "said Jess "How are you doing?"

"Just really sick and really tired"said Gaby "but otherwise OK"

"I remember that. You'll just have to go with it " said Jess "I don't do being pregnant very well, but it doesn't last forever and its worth it in the end" Jess smiled at Bobby and Kait

"Bo is worried, he doesn't say anything but I see the way he looks at me sometimes" said Gaby

"He'll be fine, talk to him, Guys just don't understand" said Jess "you just take it easy and make the most of him spoiling you"

Gaby smiled "I will"

"Do you need a lift back" Jess asked

"No thanks I'm fine I've got Bo's car"

"OK we'll see you later"

As they walked away from Gaby the CB went off in Jess's pocket.

"_Breaker Breaker This here's Lost Sheep Jess you got your ears on come back"_

"I'm here Luke, whats up"

_"Where's Bobby?_"

"He's right here. Why?"

"_Don't let him go off on his own, Roscoe's up to something and it involves keeping drivers and cars out of the race" _

"Well he'd better not even think about going after Bobby"

"_Calm down, you're going all mama bear again. I doubt he'd try anything especially while we're all around so just be careful OK_ "

"Yeah OK Luke Thanks for the warning. We'll catch you in a little while"

"_Alrighty. Later mama bear I'm gone"_

Bo laughed as he drove the general "You keep calling her that it's gonna stick"

"It can't be worse than what you wanted to call Gaby" Luke replied smiling Bo turned more serious when he thought of Gaby Luke looked at him "Bo, whats up?"

"I don't know Luke We're real excited about the baby and all but its scary and I'm worried about Gaby"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah I'm worried that she's doing too much"

"She'll be fine. Gaby ain't stupid. Just talk to her Cuz'." he grabbed Bo's shoulder in moral support

"Things OK with you and Jess" Bo asked back

"Yeah I don't know what will happen when they leave though"

"Ya made up ya mind about goin with her"

"I don't know. Probably not straight away but I've thought about it. Maybe she won't want me to go after her, maybe its just a holiday romance" Luke pulled a face

"That is stupid Luke. She's got too involved especially with the kids and all. She ain't the type to lay it on the line for a fling"

"Nope I guess not. No wonder we stayed single so long It's all so complicated"

"But its worth it. Right?"Bo grinned

"It sure is"Luke said returning the grin.

Jess finished what she needed to do in town and took the kids for dinner before going back to the hotel to drop off some stuff. There was a parcel on each of the kids beds.

"Is this for me?" said Kait excitedly

"Well this one's got my name on it" said Bobby picking up his "Can we open them?"

Jess agreed and they ripped off the paper. In Kait's was cheerleader outfit complete with pompoms the same as the other girls. Kait proceeded to dance around the room with the pompoms "Can I put it on?"

"Yes Kaitie Lou" said Jess "but be careful because you don't want it spoilt before Saturday"

"Thank you Mummy" said Kait giving Jess a hug

Bobby's parcel contained a race helmet, dark blue with a silver shooting star on each side "It's brilliant" said Bobby putting it on "How did you know what design?"

"I noticed you drawing all the car designs the other day and I just guessed. But Jackson was my favourite Is it OK?"

"Yeah It's great, Mum, thanks"

Jess smiled at them "We'd better get going or you won't have a car, "

"Can I keep this on to show Gaby?" Kait asked

"Yeah but bring your other clothes too" said Jess

When they got to the farm the Dukes and Cooter, were just finishing supper The kids showed off their presents and Luke stood up and threw an arm round Jess's shoulder and gave her a

quick kiss on the cheek They were becoming more relaxed with each other when the others were around but were still a bit wary especially when the kids were about.

"We'd better get going" said Cooter "W've got us a whole lot of work to do"

Luke Bo Cooter and Bobby went out to the barn. Kait went to get changed and Daisy and Enos finished clearing up. So Jess went to talk to Gaby who had gone to sit down.

"Hi you OK" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Gaby replied with a small smile

"You talk to Bo?"

"No, not yet but I will"

"Here try this" Jess said giving her a paper bag

"Ginger?" said Gaby

"Yeah I lived on it for nine months it helps. That and dry biscuits"

"Thank you I will"

Kait came back and went with Jess to help with the car . They finished in the early hours Kait had fallen asleep under a blanket curled up on a hay bale with one of the dogs. The boys and

Jess sat around with hot drinks talking .

"Well Bob it looks like you got yourself a race car" said Luke

"Its brilliant" said Bobby "Thanks all of you"

"We really owe you all a lot" said Jess

"Nonsense" said Bo "just have a great race on Saturday"

They talked until they fell asleep where they were. Jess couldn't sleep so she went outside and was surprised to find Bo leaning up against the tractor staring at the stars "You couldn't sleep either" she said to him

"I guess not" he said smiling at her. "You OK?"

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind, You too?"

"Yeah"

"Gaby?"she said

Bo looked at her "Yeah. Luke?"

"Yeah" She walked over to him slowly

"He cares about you, you know" Bo continued matter of factly

"I care about him too" She said leaning on the tractor next to Bo

"But when do you leave?"

"Monday"

"What happens then?" Knowing how close Bo and Luke were, Jess never even thought that it was none of his business

"I don't know. We'll be thousands of miles apart. But I hope it doesn't mean we never see each other again"

"Have you talked to Luke?"

"Not exactly. We've not really gone into it too much"

"He needs to know Its happened to him before and he's scared you won't want to see him after you leave"

"I know about Anita. I don't want it to end like that."

"He just doesn't know how you feel"

"We've both been having a hard time working out exactly how we feel. but I don't make a habit of getting involved with a guy just like that. There's too much at stake with the kids. It

complicates things but they're OK about Luke. And I'd like to think we can sort something out"

"You just need to tell him that "Bo grinned at her

"I know our pasts make things harder for both of us but I have to talk to him"

Bo put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle hug "It'll be OK"

She smiled at him "What about you and Gaby?"

He laughed quietly "I'm just out of my depth with the baby an' all Gaby just seems so ill all the time "

"It can be really hard, I was ill for nine months both times. It can happen. But usually it only lasts a little while. Just make sure she knows your there for her no matter what."

"Of course I am" He said indignantly

Jess nudged him and smiled "Yeah but Gaby needs to know that. Especially when she feels awful and thinks she looks bad. Its hormones you know" They laughed quietly "She's worried

about you too" Jess said more seriously

"I guess I need to do some talkin too" Bo smiled at her. He still had his arm round her shoulders and she put her arm round his waist

"Bo It'll be OK"

He smiled "We haven't had much time to really talk, just the two of us"

"I know you and Luke are very close I don't want to change that. Its too important to both of you"

"But we can still be friends" he said smiling at her and they hugged each other.

Just then Luke came out of the barn "Am I interrupting something?" His face unusually blank and unreadable. No smile, no frown.

Bo rolled his eyes "Just talking, Cuz' " He guessed what was going through Luke's head. He smiled back at Jess "It'll be OK"

"You too"she smiled back

Bo walked back to the barn, patting Luke on the shoulder as he passed him.

"What was all that about?" Luke asked tensely

Jess looked into his eyes "Luke Duke, are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"No if you don't trust me, trust Bo. We were just talking" He relaxed a bit "I was talking to him about Gaby and he was talking to me about you"

"What about me?"

She put her hand to the side of his face "We need to talk, really talk"

He took her hand and kissed it."I know"

Both of them were worried where this was going to end. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked over to the swing seat and sat down

"I'm leaving on Monday" Jess said avoiding looking at him

"I guessed it wouldn't be long" said Luke "What happens then?"

She looked round at him "What do you want to happen"

"I want to see you again. In fact I'd prefer you weren't going at all but I understand you have too"

"I really hope we can see each other again I don't want it to end. I love it here The kids and I feel like this is where we belong but we have another life. I can't ignore that"

"I don't expect you too"

"And I have to be sure that I don't get into anything that isn't going to last. I have to think about the kids"

"Jess, I care about them too and I understand...Do you think you'll be back?"

"I hope so but I don't know when. ...Thats is if its OK" She added hesitantly

"Of course it is...and Jess... maybe...could I come and see you?" Luke hesitated

"I'd love it" She smiled

"So we're together and we're stayin together" Luke said clearly

"Looks like your stuck with me" She smiled at him.

He looked at her seriously "I'm glad coz... I guess I'm fallin' for you"

Jess sighed and looked down at the ground "I swore I wouldn't do this again"

"Do what?"

She looked up into his eyes "Luke I think I'm fallin' for you too" They kissed each other gently then more pationately. As they drew away she smiled at him, "I hope you realise what your

taking on"

" You" he smiled back gently tweaking the end of her nose "Two fantastic kids and the chance of a life I never thought I'd have"

She kissed him gently "We're going travelling some more before we go home. If I can change the flights to go from Atlanta, can I come and see you before we go?"

"I'd hate for you not to" He hugged her and kissed her and they sat cuddled up together watching the sun come up over the hills until they fell asleep where they were.

The next morning Gaby woke them as she took coffees out to the barn. "Morning guys. Sun's up and there's coffee here"

Luke and Jess followed her into the barn with their arms around each other. The others were stretching and sitting up, except Kait who was still fast asleep.

"Breakfast won't be long" Gaby continued. Bo smiled at her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him so he could hug her and kiss her.

As they grabbed their coffees Luke teased "Hey y'all d'ya mind not putting us off our coffee"

Bo smiled up at him, then raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards Jess and back to Luke. Luke nodded . It was an unspoken conversation that only they understood. Jess had gone to

see Bobby and she stroked Kait's face who wriggled but didn't wake. Bo got up pulling Gaby with him and taking their coffee they went to leave.

As Bo passed Jess he put a hand gently on her shoulder said "You OK?"

"Better than OK" she replied. Jess smiled at Gaby and looked back at Bo "You'll be OK too" she said to him with a smile gently touching his arm and Bo and Gaby went for a walk before

breakfast Those left talked quietly over coffee and looked at the car before going in. Jess was trying to wake Kait

"Let me try" said Luke He gently brushed her hair back with his hand "Kait darlin' Its Breakfast time." He gently sat her up

"Luke" she mumbled half asleep To Jess's surprise, Kait put her arms round Luke's neck and he picked her up and it also surprised her that she didn't want to object. Things had changed

for all of them while they had been in Hazzard.

After breakfast Jess took the kids back to the hotel to get cleaned up then took Kait to school. She stayed and watched the rehersal then collected Bobby from Cooters where he'd been

helping out. He drove them back to the farm where Luke was waiting to give him a few practice laps before the afternoons session at the track.

Jess left to go to the school picnic with Kait. She was going to meet Bo Luke and Bobby at the track with the General and Jackson. She was on her way to the picnic when she heard the CB

"_ Lost Sheep this here's Bo peep y'all got your ears on come back" _

"Bo peep this is lost sheep 1. I hear ya"

"_Its Lost sheep 2 I hear ya darlin'_"

"_Bo, Luke can you meet me and Enos on Rainers Road behind the library" _

"Sure, whats up" said Luke

"_I'll tell you when ya get here" _

_"Alrighty see ya in 10 I'm gone_" said Bo

"That's a big 10-4" said Luke "Come on Bobby we'll have to come back for your car later" They jumped into the general and sped off into town where they met Daisy, Enos and Bo

"Hey y'all whats up " said Bo

"These" said Daisy holding up the impound tickets for the two race cars. They were all smiling and laughing

"How in the heck did ya get a hold of them" said Luke

"We went to have another chat to Cletus" said Enos "and while we were there the guy from Atlanta was in talking to Roscoe."

"Cletus told us that this guy is paying Roscoe $10,000 to make sure his son wins the race on Saturday"

"Why would he want to do that. Its just a little local race" said Luke

"But what if they found out that it ain't "said Bo thoughtfully

"What d'ya mean" said Daisy

"What if they found out the Jeff Landon was coming to watch" said Bo

"Jeff Landon as in the Nascar race team manager" said Luke

"The one and only" said Bo "When I found out Bobby was racin' I called him to see if he'd come and watch. He's a friend of mine from my race days"

"But you didn't tell anyone" said Luke

"Miss Perkins at the exchange" said Daisy "She's always been sweet on Roscoe, I bet she told him."

"And with Roscoe's dodgy contacts it didn't take a lot to take advantage of it" said Enos

"That's why he didn't argue the night you bailed us" said Luke

"And that's why he's trying to keep anyone out of the race that could beat this other boy" said Bo

"So how did you get the tickets " said Luke

"While I kept Cletus talking, Enos went and overheard Roscoe and this Guy talkin' and when they left he found these just lying on the desk" said Daisy

"They just got a little lost" said Enos They patted Enos on the back and shook his hand.

"OK now we know whats happenin' and why I think we need to go liberate some race cars" said Bo

"We can't just break in and take them" said Bobby who had been listening and taking it all in

"You're right" said Luke "we ain't, 'coz you're gonna stay here while we go"

"I can help" said Bobby

"Bobby that ain't a good idea. We could end up in trouble" said Enos

"Why don't you go wait with Cooter, sugar?" said Daisy

"But I wanna come "said Bobby

Luke grabbed his elbow and led him slightly away from the others "Bobby, listen. If your mum finds out that you got involved she is gonna be mad at you and she's gonna be mad at me.

And if you get grounded now, she ain't gonna let you race. Trust me its better that you're nowhere around. We get caught, we could end up back in jail"

"I'm not bothered about that now and how are you gonna drive all the cars at once"

"You can't be there Bobby. You promise me you won't follow us to the impound yard" Bobby looked away and said nothing "Bobby?...I'll just have to call Jess and have her comeby and

get ya" Luke said and started to walk back to the others

"Luke I promise" Bobby said after him.

Luke turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. They formed a plan and dropped Bobby with Cooter explaining quickly what was going on, Cooter was going to take Bobby to

pick up his car and let Jed and Danny know what was happening.

Enos took Bo and Luke round to the back gate of the yard where they could see the front gate where Daisy was doing her stuff to distract the guards. Bo and Luke were always amazed

at how easy she made it look. She played the poor damsel in distress needing a push for her car. As soon as they went out the front gate and even locked it behind them Bo and Luke cut

the chain and opened the back gate With Enos towing them they soon managed to pull both cars out of the yard and close the gate to make it look as if nothing had happened. As they

drove off Enos put a call through on the CB to Daisy. A signal that they were clear of the yard. With that her car miraculously started and she drove off leaving the guards scratching their

heads. As arranged everyone met at the race track including Jed and Danny and their parents. Bo and Luke returned their cars to them and quickly told everyone what had been

happening. The boys and their parents were introduced to Bobby and Jess , who had also met them there.

The boy from Atlanta had arrived for the practise with his dad and another man. The boys were all for going to front him, but Bo and Luke took the three boys to one side and talked them

into letting their racing talk for them.

"There is one of him and three of you" said Luke

"So what are you talking" said Jed

"Shut him down" said Bo "Three of you work together and keep him out. You don't need to race for the finish as its only practise laps."

"But keep it safe " said Luke " No contact. No running him off."

"Just enough to teach him a lesson" said Bo

"I'm in" said Jed putting his hand out in front of him

"I'm in" said Danny putting his hand on Jed's They looked at Bobby was feeling like the outsider

"I'm in" said Bobby putting his hand on Danny's

"Remember, no dangerous stunts" said Bo."Lets get y'all ready to run" Bo rigged them all up with race comms units so they could talk to each other hands free. They lined up on the start .

Bo and Luke went back to the others when the boys were ready.

"Whats going on" Jess asked them looking concerned

"Just a few little race tactics" said Bo.

"Nothin the boys can't handle "said Luke putting his arm round her reassuringly.

"Don'y'all worry none Bo'll have it all under control" said Cooter She wasn't as used to this as the others. The practise race started and at first their plan worked well with Bo giving the

boys help occasionally over the radio. They could see the other boys dad talking to him too. Then suddenly he started to ram the Hazzard boys to get them out of the way.

"OK guys hold it steady" Bo was saying "He don't wanna play nice. Jed pull up slow in front of him, prepare to be rammed, Bobby pull left, Danny right, work together to keep him slow

thats it"

Danny got rammed "He ain't havin it Bo"

"Just keep slowing down keep it going. When I say, Danny put your hammer down Jed and Bobby push right Then follow Danny and its race on. OK?"

"Ok" they all replied

"Right boys 3-2-1 now" Bo yelled The plan worked like a dream. Atlanta Boy wasn't expecting it and was pushed into the mud at the corner of the track and the other three sped off, racing

each other round the last lap. When they finished they climbed out of their cars and ran together shaking hands and patting each other on the back including Bobby. They came up to Bo

and Luke all talking excitedly and shaking their hands. Parents congratulating them on their good driving. As everyone was talking and whooping, sirens heralded the arrival of Roscoe and

Cletus followed by the guards, just as the other boys dad and the other man came over to the hazzard group

"Hey you what ya think y'all doing to my boy"

Bo and Luke looked at each other sensing what was coming and stepped forward "Teaching him a few manners" said Luke

"You shut him down that ain't fair racing" yelled the man

"Neither is paying to have the opposition taken out " said Bo "There's rules about that on the circuit"

The man looked at Roscoe "You told them."

"I aint done told them anything" said Roscoe

"But we know all about you paying Roscoe to keep the other boys out to make sure your boy wins in front of Jeff Landon" said Luke

"Now I suggest that you take your car and your boy and leave Hazzard" said Bo

"I ain't being told what to do by some two bit hicks" the man said as he and his friend threw a punch at Bo and Luke

"Here we go" said Daisy stepping back.

Enos looked at her "I might just... " she nodded and Enos went after one of the security guards who was holding Bo while the other guy hit him. Danny's dad went after the other security

guard. In the ensuing fight Roscoe and Cletus kept trying to make them stop to no avail. Atlanta Boy picked up a piece of broken fence and swung it at Jed catching his arm Danny and

Bobby looked at each other and raced to help as the boy was just about to smash the windscreen on Jed's car. Danny grabbed the wood and Bobby grabbed the boy and hit him. As they

went to help Jed, the boy came up to them again Bobby held him as Danny hit him

"Bobby, let him go" Jess yelled taking her eyes off the adults. Bobby looked round and let him go. He'd be mad to come after them again and get a third pasting. Cooter had pulled the

women back out of the way and threw the odd punch if someone got too close. Jess was still in the firing line. Bo, Luke, Danny's dad Jed's dad and Enos were taking control of the fight as

the others were out numbered.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jess yelled at Roscoe and Cletus as Roscoe ducked out of the way of a flying punch. "For heavens sake" she said as she grabbed Cletus's gun from his

hand and fired three shots into the air away from the people. Everyone ducked and stopped fighting "You're grown men act like it" she yelled at them " Roscoe your the law sort it" She put

Cletus gun in his hand

"We had it under control" said Bo grinning at Luke wiping blood from his lip and shaking hands with Luke.

"Sure did Cousin" said Luke grinning back at him

Jess threw her hands in the air in exasperation and walked over to see the boys and make sure Bobby was OK. Roscoe had no choice but to drop all charges on the Hazzard folk and

arrest the guys from Atlanta. Enos helped Cletus cuff 'em and take them to the jail. Jess grabbed Bobby by the shoulder and marched him towards the car.

Luke caught up with them as they got there. "Hey Bobby you OK?"

"Yeah I'm good Luke." he grinned at him as Jess pushed him into the car.

Luke grabbed Jess by the arm and turned her towards him "Jess, where'ya going?"

"I am taking my son out of this mad house . Luke don't talk to me right now. I can't believe that grown men were acting like kids in a playground and the law enforcers can't take control of

a problem that they started. And you and Bo think its OK to play racing cars with young kids lives. I'm trying to bring Bobby up better than that. " she yelled at him

"Are you saying that there is something wrong with the way Uncle Jesse brought us up. He was a good man and he always taught us right " Luke yelled back at her

"Well you evidently didn't do a very good job of listening. Now let me go so I can sort out the damage one afternoon with you has done." Jess pulled away and got in the jeep and drove

off. Bo came up behind Luke and put his hand round the back of Luke's neck and pulled him back towards the General. Daisy spoke to Bo, got in Dixie and left.

Back at the farm Luke leant on the General saying nothing "Luke..." Bo started but Luke didn't respond "Ya don't have to talk to me just listen...Just give her some time to calm down. Then

go talk to her. "

"What if I don't want to?" Luke said not looking up

"Now you listen here Lukas you ain't no quitter. You gonna let one argument ruin things?"

"Did you hear what she said?" Luke growled

"Yeah and I heard what you said. And I reckon y'all are both right"

"How?"

"Uncle Jesse did teach us right but we didn't always listen It'd have saved our hides if we did." Luke gave a half laugh thinking about it and Bo continued "She don't want Bobby fightin'

anymore'n Uncle Jesse wanted us fightin'. She's tryin to do right by Bobby and bring him up right too"

Jess didn't say a word all the way back to the hotel room. When they got in Bobby picked up some clothes and a towel and went to get washed and changed. As he got to the door, he

turned and spoke to Jess.

"Mum, you're wrong about Luke" She looked up at him "I know you're mad at me for fighting and you're mad at Luke and Bo for what happened at the track but they didn't have a choice.

We'd have gone after the other boy like a bat out of hell. They calmed it all down so that no one got hurt. And they didn't throw the first punch."

"You didn't have to take that other kid on two to one"

"He came at us first with a lump of wood, he'd already taken Jed out"

Jess nodded. "Bobby, I'm sorry I guess I over reacted but you scared me to death this afternoon."

"I know" He turned to go.

"Hey you did a brilliant job in the car and I'm proud of you for sticking up for the other boys." She hugged him

"Luke likes you, you know" he said

"What do you mean?"

"We talked and he really likes you."

"That doesn't mean anything Bobby. Especially with his type"

"You're too cynical Mum"

"Maybe I am but things shouldn't aways be taken at face value Plus I have you and Kait to think about"

"But we like Luke Mum. He's good to have around"

"So you really don't mind if we were together"

"No and neither does Kait. It's her that keeps saying he should be your boyfriend" They smiled

"I'll think about it. If you are sure." He nodded and left. Then there was a knock at the room door. "Luke Duke I really don't want to talk to you right now" She said under her breath.

Jess opened the door to find Daisy "Hey sugar" she said and gave Jess a hug.

"Hi Daisy. I didn't expect you to want to talk to me either"

"Well, I guessed you could use a hug" she said putting her arm round Jess as they went in and sat down.

"I'm sorry about what I said at the track"Jess apologised

"It's OK. but you need to talk to Luke"

"I know, Bobby's already told me what happened. And I was wrong, well, about most of it. But watching Bobby getting banged about in the car and then the fight It scared me. Really

scared me. I'm not used to the way things are in Hazzard. I know that's no excuse but I just didn't want to see him get hurt"

"I grew up with Bo and Luke and they still do things that scare me honey and I know what to expect. They're a bit hot headed but they wouldn't do anything to put anyone in danger on

purpose. Luke didn't think about how you were feeling and he should've"

"Is he OK?" Jess asked quietly

"He's with Bo. He'll take care of him" Daisy smiled

"I always taught Bobby that he should play fair and not resort to fighting, since we've been here he's been put in jail, banged up in a race, got into a fight and got tied up in some shady

deal. I keep wondering whats next"

"That's how things happen around here. I know they've always gotten into scrapes and Uncle Jesse was always worried about them But deep down they're good guys. They just never

really grew up. But Luke loves you and he loves Bobby and Kaitlin and he would never do anything to get any of you hurt."

Jess looked surprised "He likes me sure but love"

"Yeah Honey Luke don't always say what he feels, that's Bo. But knowing him so long I can tell" Daisy smiled "Just give him a chance huh?"

Jess nodded "I suppose I owe him that"

Daisy hugged her "If you want to talk, call me. I know it can be hard if you're away from your family"

"Daisy Thank you. Luke's your family not me"

"Yeah, but I know what he's like and he ain't no angel" she laughed

Jess frowned "So I've heard and that scares me too. He has such a reputation"

"Yeah he has but he's changed a lot sugar, especially since y'all have been here. If Luke Duke says somethin' he means it. It's an honour thing. If he don't mean it he won't say."

"Not even shuckin and jivin?" Jess smiled

"Not about his women." Daisy laughed "You gonna come by for supper"

"I think we'd both better cool off. and I have to fetch Kait from Ellie-Mae's in a little while."

" You gonna meet us at the Boars nest then?"

"I don't know, I don't think it would be a good idea but ..." Jess sighed "...I did promise the kids we could go. I'll see later"

"OK" Daisy hugged her and left


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have read the first two chapters. It would be interesting to hear your thoughts on my ramblings.**

* * *

When Jess arrived at the Boar's nest Luke was sitting alone at the bar staring at the beer in his hand. The others were sat at a table behind him . Bobby went off with Jed and Danny as Daisy went over to see Jess "Y'all made it then"

Luke saw them arrive and when Daisy went to speak to them he got up and walked passed them and outside "Not a good idea though" said Jess as she watched him go "Go" said Daisy "I'll watch the kids. We'll be fine." Daisy turned to Kait "Shall we go find Ellie-Mae she was waitin' for ya" As they walked away Jess thought 'in for a penny' and followed him out. She was just in time to see the General wheel spin out of the car park. She jumped into the jeep and followed him CB in hand "Lost sheep this is Mama Bear You copy....................Luke I want to talk to you.......................................Luke can't you just pull over a minute...........................................OK we do it the hard way" She put the CB down and chased him knowing it would be hard for the Jeep to keep up. She did ok until they hit a straighter bit of road out of town and Luke started to pull away. She had one chance to cut him off as the road curved and she shot across the grass and skidded out in front of Luke causing him to swerve into a ditch. They both got out "What in the heck d'ya think you're doin' " Luke yelled at her "Ya could have killed us both" "Well, I wanted you to stop and you were being too pig headed to just talk to me" she yelled back "Ya didn't have to run me off the road" "The great Luke Duke got run off the road by a woman too bad" "Whats that supposed to mean" "It doesn't matter when your battering some bloke or ruling the race track. its all a big joke then. I came to apologise for what I did earlier coz I over reacted but I don't know why I bothered" she continued to yell at him and he yelled back as he threw his hands in the air "Jess apologised for being an idiot oh great" Jess glared at him "So I'm an idiot now. Thank you I know where I stand. I guess what we had going wasn't as important as we thought" "What we got was important at least to me" They were still yelling at each other "So you reakon I didn't care at all so you're a prat Luke Duke. You don't know anything" "Yeah I know enough to know I thought I loved you" he yelled without thinking She hesitated and said more quietly "Yeah and now you know don't Whatever we had or didn't have is over" She turned to go back to the jeep Luke's head was racing. Why did she always do this to him. He didn't know what to do or say but he knew he couldn't let her leave. He grabbed her, spun her round and kissed her intensely. She started to push him away but as he pushed her against the jeep, gradually she began to respond with equal passion There they stayed for several minutes hands inside the waists of each others shirts. Eventually as things started to get a bit more intense Jess pushed him away. They stood breathing deeply, her head on his shoulder arms wrapped round each other. "Jess I meant what I said " "Which bit the bit about me being an idiot or me nearly getting us killed" "The bit about me being in love with you" She pulled back and looked up at him "What? That you thought you were?" "No that I am in love with you" He almost whispered. She looked down "Luke I'm sorry" "You don't have to be sorry and I know you probably don't feel the same" She looked up at him "Luke, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I'm sorry for being an idiot and I'm sorry for not trusting you......But I'm not sorry for being in love with you." His eyes met hers and they both smiled "I may not be sorry,.. but I have to admit that it scares me" She said quietly then kissed him as he had kissed her earlier. As she rested her head on his chest he said "Jess, I'm sorry for being an idiot too. I should have thought about how you felt. You're not used to the way things are here. I was so tied up with running around with Bo the way we always have that I didn't think about you like I should" She looked up at him and put her finger on his lips and he kissed it. They kissed as passionately as before. _"Lost sheep from lost sheep you out there come on_" Luke took a deep breath "Impecable timing as always Bo" He grinned at Jess and picked up the cb from the seat in the jeep "I read ya Bo Whats up" "_Just checkin' that you're Ok_" "We're fine" "_We?" _"Jess is here" she took the cb "Hey Bo. we're good" she giggled as Luke grabbed her round the waist and kissed her neck. "Are the kids OK" "_They're with their friends Daisy was keeping a look out for them_" "Thanks Bo We'll see you in 10." "_Ok or y'all'll miss the party I'm gone_" Bo put down the CB grinning and shaking his head as he walked away. If he knew anything about Luke he had a pretty good idea what he was up to. "You should have said twenty" Luke kissed her again "Luke I've got two kids I abandoned back there" "I know and we should go find them, but when they're around I can't do this to their mama" He pulled her closer and kissed her til they were breathless his hands running up her back "You sure can't " she said grinning at him "Come on" "I'll pick the general up later" They got into the jeep and Jess raced back to the Boars nest "It's nearly as bad as running shotgun with Bo" Luke laughed They got out, tidied themselves up and had one more kiss before Luke grabbed her hand and went into the bar. As they went in the Dukes looked up at them and smiled, Jess kissed him quickly and went to see the kids Luke went to the others who were hugging him and slapping him on the back. The act on had just finished and Roscoe was announcing the next act. Bo Duke. Luke slapped him on the back as Bo grabbed his guitar and Gaby's hand and pulled her towards the mic. They sang and everyone clapped along and cheered as they finished Cooter leaned across to Luke "They've been the most popular all night" Luke smiled "Hey Cooter I need a tow later" "General broke down" Cooter asked puzzled as Jess came over and wrapped her arms round his waist "not exactly, its in a ditch" Luke continued Cooter raised an eyebrow. Luke smiled at Jess "Long story" she said to cooter Luke put his arm round her and kissed the top of her head Cooter shook his head and smiled They turned to listen to Bo announcing the next act. "I'd like to introduce someone that does anything I do............my cousin Luke Duke" Everyone clapped and cheered Jess laughed at Lukes surpised face "Oh no cuz" Bo beckoned him up everyone clapped some more He looked at Jess as she clapped and shrugged her shoulders. With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her protesting towards the mic. "Luke I can't do this" "Relax It'll be fine" He playfully patted Bo's arm and grabbed his guitar Jess looked out and saw Bobby hide his head in his hands as Bo put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him Bobby looked up at him and laughed. She heard Luke say that this was unexpected and unrehearsed. She looked at him and he kissed her cheek as he started playing (You shouldn't kiss me like this - Toby Keith) All through the song Luke and Jess kept their eyes on each other not looking at anyone else When they finished he kissed her and the whole bar went wild. Kait ran and hugged them and Jess looked at Bobby and mouthed Sorry. But he just smiled, gave her a thumbs up and clapped and whooped with the others. They went back and got mobbed by the other Dukes and Cooter. Jess hugged Daisy "Thank you " "Your welcome honey. I don't need to ask if everythings ok" "Everythings brilliant" She hugged her again. They had a great night listening to all the other acts "OK we're gonna have a break while the judges decide the winner. Go buy more drinks, put more money in the juke box,spend, spend, spend" said Roscoe. Luke and Jess hadn't let go of each other all night and they carried on having fun, talking to and playing around with the kids and their friends, dancing and joking around with the others. Eventually, Roscoe got back up to announce the winner " Now would you just hush up..................The judges have decided that the winner of the open mic is ......................" He snickered "..Luke Duke" They all went mad again. "Now if you just get up here" Luke and Jess holding Kait's hand made their way through the crowd to Roscoe Luke took the mic "Ladies and Gentlemen Jess Aspen" The crowd clapped and Roscoe snatched the mic back "Here's your prize money. and you get to sing again" He said with a resigned air as everyone cheered Luke looked at Jess and she nodded They quickly decided what to sing and Luke said "Bo I think we need a hand" Bo gathered up the others including Bobby. "A hand please for Bo, Gaby, Daisy, Enos, Bobby and Kaitlin." Luke and Bo put on guitars and Bo gave a spare one to Bobby. "I can't do this" "Sure you can Bobby. Remember the tune I taught ya" Bo said Bobby nodded. "OK just take my lead" "OK thanks for voting for us This is for all my family and my friends" said Luke as he started to play. They did "Love you out loud" and an encore of "Hey Dixie" When it was time to leave Luke wanted to go with Jess but he had to go pick up the General. Jess sent the kids to get into the jeep so they were just out of sight. Luke kissed her and carried on kissing her until Dixie pulled up with Daisy Enos Bo and Gaby in Followed by Cooter in his pick up. They sounded their horns and Bo gave a rebel yell "Hey cuz we can't wait all night" Luke and Jess stopped kissing and smiled at each other "I think you'd better go" Jess laughed "and I have to get the kids to bed" "Yeah, see ya tomorrow" he gave her a quick kiss "Can I see you for breakfast" Jess laughed"Not too early" He gave her another quick kiss and went to get in with Cooter and Jess heard them all teasing him as she went to get into the jeep.

Luke arrived at the hotel quite early and Jess had only just got showered and dressed, The kids were still asleep when Jess opened the door to him. As he came in and closed the door, he kissed her, noticing the kids still asleep he ran his hands round her waist under her untucked shirt. Jess responded and they stayed like that for a while. Eventually Jess managed to say "Good morning to you too" And they kissed again. Then they got the kids up and ate the breakfast that Luke brought They packed up all the things they'd need for the day and headed down to the carnival Jess took Kait to get ready for the Pageant and the cheerleading that were going to start the carnival. Luke and Bobby went to the track to make sure the cars were there and ready to race Bobby met up with Jed and Danny Luke met Bo and Cooter They hung around until it was time for the start and Bobby went back with the others to find Jess. The pageant and cheerleading was brilliant and Kait hadn't put a foot wrong. When she had finished she ran to Jess who hugged her and told her how brilliant she had been, followed by Luke Bo and the others . Then Luke Jess and the kids went off round the stalls until it was nearly time for the junior race heats. Bobby's was second Danny's first and Jed's third Four cars in each First three plus fastest loser would go to the final. Bobby had come second in his heat to a boy called Jordan but it was very close. Jed and Danny went through. Then it was annonced that Bobby was the fastest loser and would get to race in the final Bo and Luke made sure Bobby was ready and his comms working He shook hands with all the other boys and they got into their cars Luke checked his harness Jess wished him luck and then he was on his own. The race went very well, and was very close all boys being fairly evenly matched. Eventually Danny just won followed by Jed and Bobby who crossed the line together then Jordan. They skidded into the pit area and jumped out to congratulations from each other as well as friends and family. The prizes were awarded as all four boys stood on the podium together. Then it was time for Bo and Luke to do the overland race . They climbed in the General Bo driving Luke riding shotgun as usual and they were off . They left the town and everyone waited for them to reappear at the other end of town. Eventually they reappeared with the general in the lead as expected, but they only just won. Everyone crowded round to congratulate them and the Dukes Jes cooter and the kids had to fight their way through to them Luke jumped down from the car window to kiss Jess and bo did the same to Gaby then got hugged by the others A guy went through to Bo and as he shook his hand he said " Not your usual big lead Bo Duke" BO looked at him "Jeff Landon you sly old coot. You made it" "I'd be mad to miss this, What happened to the 10 yard lead you always had?" "We had a blow out and had to do a quick pit stop" said Bo laughing. He introduced everyone Jeff was pleased to meet Bobby and Jed and Danny who had miraculously just materialized. "I'm gonna be keeping my eye on you boys" Jeff said to their delight "An' I ain't looking forward to racin' them in a year or twos time" laughed Bo "They're way too good" They went off with Gaby to catch up. Jess and Luke took the Kids to get a celebratory meal before the Toby Keith concert that would round off the day. He was an old friend of Hazzard and the Dukes At the concert Bobby went off with Jed, Danny and some other boys and girls that they knew Kait and her friends came and danced with Jess and Gaby After all the singing and dancing Luke and Jess took the kids back to the hotel Kait was practically asleep as she got into bed. Luke and Bobby made coffee and talked about the races. When Jess had finished sorting Kait, Bobby said he was going to bed as if it was ok he was gonna spend the next day with his new friends Jess said it was fine and they would talk about it more at breakfast. Jess and Luke took their coffee out onto the small balcony overlooking the square. They could see a few people still wending their way home "You'll get talked about being in my room this late" Jess teased him "I don't care " he said pulling her close "Any how how d'ya think I got my reputation" he grinned at her. "How many" she teased him smirking at how he had suddenly felt uncomfotable. "Honestly, I don't know " He said uneasily looking away "Only two real serious, both left me for Nashville" he gave a quick grin "none of the rest mattered I was young and stupid" Jess pulled his face round to look at her "Luke I don't care. We both have a past. What matters is now" he kissed her "I wish I could stay" he said "I wish you could too.............................but not with the kids around." "I like waking up with you, having breakfast together, planning our day" "Whoa Luke one step at a time remember" "Yeah I know but its the way you make me feel" He kissed her and pulled her close A couple of drunken revellers cheered below Jess and Luke looked down and laughed As they stood and looked out over the square again "This is one of the pictures I want to always remember, so I remember how I felt" "What other pictures" "Bobby on the podium, Kait cheerleading, Your face when I pushed you in the ditch"She grinned " and the sun coming up over the farm from the porch" "What about this feeling" He put their cups down and kissed her, running his hands up over her back When she was able to answer "You've done better" she teased and she led him inside where both kids were sleeping "Jess?" "I just wanna give you a goodnight kiss without an audience" They kissed with the intensity that they had when they had been at the cars the previous night, hands at each others waists, backs and hair. "Luke," he carried on kissing her neck so she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away a bit "Luke, I think you'd better go.................or I won't be responsible for my actions" "That could be fun" "Luke!" "Okay, okay I get it. Breakfast tomorrow?" She laughed"Yeah ok"

The next morning when Luke arrived, they were all up Jess was trying to get some of the stuff packed up Bobby was getting ready to go out and Kait was dancing around cheerleading in her pyjamas, which made Luke laugh. After breakfast, in which they all laughed and joked. Bobby went off to meet his new friends promising to behave and if he didn't see them before he would meet them at the farm for supper as Daisy and Gaby were cooking up something special. Jess told him to take the walkie talkie just in case he needed anything as mobile phones didn;t work very well in Hazzard. She went to hug him and he ducked out the door with a grin Luke was clearing away the breakfast things Jess turned to Kait "OK Kaitie Lou If you're going to Claire's house with Ellie-Mae you'd best hurry up and get ready" So she shot off to get ready Luke grabbed Jess pulling her as close as he could "I haven't had a proper good morning yet" She smiled and kissed him Kait came back looking for the shirt she'd dropped "Ew gross" she said pulling a face and making Jess and Luke jump apart with a smile She grinned at them and disappeared again.

They eventually dropped Kait off and stopped off for a walk by Hazzard swamp which was much prettier than it sounded As they sat by the water Jess's head on luke's shoulder Luke said" This'll probably be the last chance we get to be alone beforen y'all leave" "I'm trying not to think about it" "Then stay" He brushed her hair back off her face as she looked up at him "If only it was that easy" "I know, but I want you to come back.........One day.........Then maybe you'll stay" "Maybe......... who knows what the future brings" "I sure do hope you're in mine" "Me too Luke" They kissed

A while later they headed into town to get some lunch and they talked about Jess's plans when she left Hazzard. "We'll probably only have a couple of days to drop in at most before our flight" she said "Any days is better than none" he replied picking up her hand that he held across the diner table and kissing it "Whatever happens I ain't gonna let you go. I made that mistake before" "still wish you'd have done things different" "Until I met you, then I realised Anita and I weren't meant to be, her road took a different turn to mine" "And where does yours go now" "I'm guessin right alongside yours" "Luke it ain't gonna be easy" "Nothin worthwhile ever is" He smiled at her and his CB went off "Lost sheep this here's Speed Demon you got your ears on Luke come back" They looked at each other and laughed "I copy Speed Demon Whats up Bobby" "Silly question, Luke is Mum with you" "Yeah sure" he handed Jess the CB "Hey Bobby, whats up" "I was just wondering if you'll be in town later so that I can hitch a lift out to the farm" "Yeah sure We'll be at the ice cream parlour from about three" "Ok mines a strawberry" he joked And they heard a few of the others shout other flavours. "Ok guys if you're all here at three you got it" She heard them whoop as she signed off. Luke was laughing "Are you like that with all their friends" "pretty much , I have lots of nieces and nephews too so I always seem to have a houseful of kids so you'd better get used to it. They say its a mad house but they all love to come over. Even when we go away I've usually got a couple of extras in tow" "Regular little Pied Piper" Luke teased "speaking of which I'd better go pick up the girls. I promised to take them for Ice cream" "You trying to get rid of me" "Well I didn't know if you'd want to help entertain three little girls for the afternoon. " "I'd love too" So they went to pick up Claire, Ellie-mae and Kait and met up with Bobby and five or six others at the ice cream parlour They had great fun Luke noticed how easily Jess had everything under control, he could tell she was used to it but also how easily she joked with the kids and their friends. They all new Luke anyway and he was easily included in the banter. She noticed how Luke was friend and mentor to the older kids and was real protective of the younger ones and it made her smile. They left the ice cream parlour and Luke agreed to take some of Bobby's friends home that needed a ride and Jess went to get the jeep to take the girls home.

When they got to the farm Gaby was in alone starting Supper. Kait went in excitedly teeling her about her day Eventually she went off to see the horse and play with the dogs. "I thought Luke and Bobby would be back by now"Jess wondered out loud "They are. They took the cars up to the top forty" Jess smiled and rolled her eyes "Bo gone with them" They sat down at the table with a drink "Bo went to town to see Jeff before he leaves, Daisy and Enos are over at Enos' folks" They stayed there chatting and laughing and doing dinner 'till the others got back with Kait popping in and out. "Glad to see you're feelin better" Jess said "The ginger really worked and Now the carnival's over things will be a bit easier" "Bo still worrying" "He's better. If it'd've been a race car he'd have no problem " They laughed as they heard cars screeching into the yard and the voices that followed playfully teasing. Bo, Bobby and Luke all raced into the yard from different directions as they jumped out Luke called "Hey Bo you upset Cletus again" they hugged each other as Bo replied "Ain't my fault that he moved the dang speed trap. Hey Bob, you beat him yet" "Nearly" he grinned as Luke slapped him on the back "yeah nice drivin' Kiddo" They continued in high spirits into the kitchin. Daisy Enos and Cooter arrived and the boys and Kait went to fire some arrows while Daisy Gaby and Jess finished Supper, which was very lively and quite loud. During which Bo told them that Jeff had invited them to the Indianapolis 500 coz he was gonna be up there for the weekend and he'd offered to take them around especially Bobby. So Luke Bo and Gaby arranged to meet Jess and the kids there in two weeks time.

This made Luke happy as he'd get to spend more time with Jess before they left. Bobby and Kait talked about what they had done with their new friends. "they even said how cool Mum and Luke were" Bobby said "And Anna said Kait was really sweet" "Anna huh" said Cooter "What you boys been teachin' him" Bo and Luke shrugged and laughed saying "not me" "Anna is Jed's sister" Bobby retaliated "You take no notice Honey" said Daisy sympathetically "Jed and Anna are real nice kids" After supper they cleared up and all went and sat outside Bo and Luke took their guitars and they all strummed and talked and sang until it was quite late. Eventually Jess said that they should go as they had an early start tomorrow. Luke walked them to the jeep to say goodnight and kiss Jess before she left.

Next day Jess and the kids packed up early and headed over to say goodbye to cooter before going out the farm. When they were ready to leave, Bo Gaby Daisy and Enos went to the jeep with the kids hugging them and talking. Luke and Jess trailed behind "We'll see you in Indianapolis then" Jess said as they stood with their arms around each other "Yeah just take it easy and call me from Louisiana" "I will" "Jess,......I love you" "I love you too" And he kissed her. Then they walked to the others Jess hugged everyone got in Jess stuck a tape in and they left. Bo stuck an arm round Luke " Two weeks cuz" "Yeah" "She's makin a bit of a habit of leavin ya"Bo grinned at him Luke looked at him "Well we knew it wern't gonna be easy" then he grinned "and the best things are worth waitin for"

Jess took the kids to the mountains to camp and the national parks eventually arriving in New Orleans.

At supper the Dukes were all sitting talking. "You heard anything from Jess" Daisy asked "Not yet They were camping so no phones She said she'd call from new Orleans." "It's only been three days" said Bo grinning "And he's already pining, He'll be no good to work at all when she goes home" "I ain't that bad" Luke bantered back Enos went to answer the phone while they continued to tease Luke. "Hey Luke" he called "You may want to take this" Luke looked him questioningly. " Its Jess" Enos smiled Luke shot out of the chair so fast that he nearly knocked it over, making the others laugh and took the phone. When he came back smiling Bo was grinning at him with eyebrows raised he said "Not that bad Huh" They laughed "Are they Ok" Gaby asked "Yeah they got in this afternoon they camped in the parks on the way down. Kait even had racoons in the tent." They laughed "They're going to a music festival tomorrow and then saturday they're going to see the saints play." "When do they leave there" Daisy asked "Monday then theyre travellin up the Mississipi to meet us Friday in Indianapolis" "That sure is a lot of travellin' " said Enos "Yeah, theyre tryin to fit in as much as possible."

Bo Luke and Gaby arrived in Indianapolis Friday morning in Bo's Car after travelling through the night and part of the previous day. They checked into the hotel and decided to chill for a couple of hours before Jess arrived. Luke couldn't relax going from one thing to another trying to fill the time before the others arrived. So he decided to go for a walk. He had only reached the hotel reception he heard someone asking for him, Bo and Gaby. Then another voice said "Mum, this bags too heavy why do I have to carry it" Followed by "Do you have to keep whining you haven't stopped since we left St Louis" "It wasn't my fault I had cramp" "OK you two enough!" Luke smiled to himself "But I can't carry this bag" "Do you want some help Darlin'" said Luke coming up behind her. Kait turned round as the others looked up, Kait squealed, dropped the bags and threw herself at Luke "Hey Princess, d'ya miss me or somethin' " They laughed as he hugged Bobby and turned to Jess "Hey how ya doin" "Good " she said as they just looked at each other for a moment then gave each other a hug to rival Kait's. Letting go Jess asked about the others as they grabbed the bags and made their way to Jess's room which was next to Luke's and Bo's. Kait was talking ten to the dozen with Bobby interupting at various points. "hey kids slow down can we at least get a cup of tea first" Jess said as they stood outside the door Bo stuck his head out of the door. "Thought I heard somethin" he grinned as he hugged them all "Wheres Gaby?" Jess asked "Sleepin" said Bo "I don't think so" she said appearing at the door too. "Sorry we didn't mean to wake you" Jess said as she hugged her "Its fine I needed to get up anyway" "Its good to see you all" said Jess "get settled then we can catch up" said Gaby They went into their respective rooms except Luke who went with Jess and the kids talking about their time apart. They all spent the afternoon at the Indianapolis festval parade. Luke hardly let go of Jess the whole time and after dinner at the hotel, Gaby went to their room and Jess went to get the kids to bed, leaving Bo and Luke at the bar. "Happy cuz " Bo asked with a grin "Uh huh" Luke replied returning the grin "This looks serious" "I guess it is"Luke replied causing Bo to raise an eyebrow "Well, it's about time" Bo teased "And when she goes home?" "I'll have to get the money together to go see her" "That serious huh" "I'm not gonna walk away from this" Bo put his hand on the back of Luke's neck and half hugged him. "I'm glad" then he added "I think the farm may need a little expandin' " "Sure will" Luke patted Bo on the back and left to find Jess. The kids were asleep Jess and Luke spent hours talking cuddled up together on the small sofa in Jess's room, talking and laughing and kissing. Neither of them seemed in a hurry to go their own way but eventually Luke left for his own room

After an early start they headed to the raceway to meet Jeff who showed them around and got them passes to out of bounds areas. They watched the race went in the pits met the drivers and even got to see the trophy up close. They stayed for the entertainment after and returned to the hotel late. Luke and Jess were shattered after a busy day and little sleep the night before. Bo teased them about what kept them awake so late. Kait was nearly asleep and Gaby was still suffering so they all went straight to bed.

Everyone had a slow start and ordered breakfast in their rooms. Luke joined Jess and the kids. As he knocked on the door Jess answered and he kissed her cheek. Bobby was on the phone and Kait was jumping up and down trying to get a turn "hey Kait." "Luke Its not fair" she wailed "he won't let me talk" "Kait wait your turn"Jess said firmly but smiling. "Who d'ya wanna talk to"Luke asked "Grams and Gramps I haven't spoken to them in days" Luke smiled the kids had talked a lot about their family and really missed them "And I guess they wanna talk to you real bad too" Luke consoled her "And I'm sure sure Bobby'll be finished real soon" "Sorry, Bob. Hurry it up a bit. " Jess said to him He nodded. "They miss them"Luke said to Jess "Yeah, I don't know who's worse the kids or my parents. I try to call a couple of times a week while we've been away or they call us. It stops them worrying." Luke smiled and put his arm round her sensing the kids weren't the only ones to miss their family. Bobby gave the phone to Kait. "Did you tell Gramps about the 500" Jess asked. "Yeah, he wanted to hear all about it and the places we've been" "Grams the river is huge" they heard Kait say and she continued to tell her all about the drive from New Orleans. Luke and Bobby were deep in conversation by the time Jess took the phone. "Everything's fine Mum................They're having a great time...................Tomorrow but we're stopping in Nashville for a few days.........................Next sunday but I'll call before we leave..............Yeah he's got the new details.......................Not for about 10 days......................Don't worry We'll be home soon I'll sort it then......................Yeah take care Love to everyone" She put the phone down and took a deep breath, but didn't move Luke left the kids talking and went over to her "Everything ok" he asked quietly putting his arm round her. "Yeah they're fine"Jess answered "But.." Jess looked a him then looked away "But Joe's causing problems" "Why" "because we're gonna be back later than planned and he wants the kids home. The usual" She smiled at him "The past will always be there" "You ok" "Yeah, I'll call him later" He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. As they finished breakfast there was another knock at the door Jess answered it to find Bo and Gaby. "Hey y'all we're lookin for Luke and we guessed he'd be here" Bo said grinning "You guessed right" laughed jess "Come in" "Hey cuz you ever in your own room" "Sure am" luke smiled back They sat drinking coffee and planned their day seeing the sights and picnicing in the park. They had a great time and returned to the hotel for diner Afterwards Luke Bo Gaby and Jess sat in the bar talking Bobby went to the room to download some photos and email them home and Kait sat playing computer games on her pocket device before they all went to packup their stuff ready to leave the next day.

They left Indianapolis after going back to the track. Jeff had arranged for Bo to take Bobby on a spin round the track in a NASCAR. They even let Bobby have a drive. "Y'all come back when your 18 and I'll give you a job on the team" Jeff told Bobby "You're Kidding" Bobby said "I don't kid about racing" he smiled holding out his hand "Thanks" Bobby said shaking it "I will"

Jeff turned to the others "It's been good meetin y'all and Bo good to see you again" "Yeah, don't be a stranger now" Bo said shaking his hand.

Luke travelled down with Jess and they arrived in Nashville hours later and checked into the hotel before they all went off to look around. They got dinner and Bo and Gaby went clubbing Nashville style Luke and Jess took the kids for a walk and found a small concert in one of the parks where they stayed until it finished and they walked back to the hotel and went to bed. Bo and Gaby got back some time later.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo knocked on Luke's door next morning "You on your own cuz" he asked with a grin as Luke opened the door. "Of course" Luke said as Bo walked in "whats up" "Gaby's asleep still" " Thought you would be too" "Nah. But I knew you'd be up, Jess not up yet" Bo grinned and raised his eyebrows. Luke playfully slapped Bo "She has her own room and uses it. And I don't know if she's up yet" "Uses her own room huh That ain't your style Lukas" Bo teased Luke pulled a face as much for the use of his full name as for the comment Bo made about him and Jess "Yeah, well maybe this is different." Bo pretended to look surprised "and anyway she has the kids to take care of"Luke added "Maybe I can help you there cuz" said Bo as he threw an arm round lukes shoulders and pulled two concert tickets out of his pocket "for a concert that Toby Keith is doin downtown tonight" "Where d'y'all get them" "Ran into him last night, he invited me and Gaby asked about you. Gaby thought with Jess goin soon y'all could do with a night out together" "But don't you wanna go" "Your need is greater Cuz besides we went last night and he sent these for you if ya want them" "we can't take Bobby and Kait and Jess won't leave them anywhere" "Like I said, I'm here to help. She'll leave the kids with us right. We'll take them to a kid friendly place we found last night They'll love it. And we can put them to bed after in our room. And you get to have the lovely Jess to yourself all night" "You got it all worked out huh" Luke frowned "Sure have cuz" said Bo still grinning. "You just gotta convince Jess to go for it" "I'll ask her about the concert and you takin' the kids out. But thats all I ain't pushin nothin" "Ok" said Bo There was a knock at the door, Bo answered it to find Kait outside "Hey darlin' " He picked her up as she threw her arms round his neck "Morning Bo Morning Luke" "Ya wanna come out with me and Gaby tonight "Bo asked "just me" "and Bobby" "what about Mum and Luke" "Nah this is special just for you and Bobby. They's gonna go and see some borin ol concert" "Bo, we ain't asked Jess yet"Luke interuppted trying to get Bo to slow down Bo put Kait down "We'd best go ask then" "Hey Princess did ya want somethin "Luke asked "Oh yeah I just came to see if you were ready for breakfast, Bo can we ask mum now" "Sure can" Bo looked back at Luke and shrugged his shoulders as Kait dragged him out. Luke shook his head and followed. Bo was always so impetuous. Him and Kait were two of a kind. They explained to Jess and Bobby who were reluctant at first but Kait and Bo managed to convince them that it would be fine.

They all spent the day at the big attractions like the Grand ol' oprey and Music hall of fame. They bought cd's and souveniers and headed back to the hotel to get ready to go out for the evening Jess walked along with Bo and Gaby "Are you guys sure about tonight" "Don't worry darlin we'll be fine"Bo said putting his arm round her shoulders "Jess you just have fun. we'll take them for dinner at a little place designed for kids they can sing and dance and mix music"Gaby added "A mini Nashville" Bo grinned "We can put Kait to bed in our room Bobby can choose to stay in our room or yours but we'll keep an eye on him" "I know you will, I'm just used to taking them with me wherever I go" said Jess "especially the last couple of months" "And so you've earned a night off"said Bo "And I think Luke might just want you to himself for a little while," He added grinning "He won't get much more of a chance" "Yeah, I suppose" "Have a good time and don't worry about the kids" said Gaby Luke walked behind with the kids "Are y'all alright about tonight" He asked knowing if they weren't Jess wouldn't go "Yeah of course" said Kait "It's gonna be great" Luke looked at Bobby "Bobby?" Bobby looked up at him "Yeah"he answered slowly "If your worried about anythin' y'all can talk to Bo and Gaby and they know where we're goin" "Yeah I know and Mum could do with a night out to relax. she worries about us too much. She deserves to be happy." Luke understood there was more to this than a night out. He grabbed the back of Bobby's neck and half hugged him as they walked "I'll take care of her Bob............................and anytime you need your mum we'll be there" Bobby nodded "I know"

A couple of hours later Luke knocked on Jess's door, Bobby answered smiled and motioned Luke in with a grin "time to let mum embarrass herself" Luke looked puzzled as he went in and heard music playing and saw Jess dancing round the room with Kait. Luke smiled too. They hadn't noticed him come in and he stood and watched for a minuit before Jes span into him. "OH didn't see you come in." she said blushing slightly Bobby and Luke laughed "So it seems" Luke said Kait called jess and shouted hello to Luke. "Don't let me stop you" Luke said with a grin Jess grabbed his hand and pulled him with her "Don't just stand there then" she said with a grin. Luke looked at Bobby "Don't look at me" said Bobby laughing "I told you I don't dance"and he went back to the laptop. The song finished and they flopped into the chairs. "I'm beat and I ain't gone no where yet"Luke groaned Bobby came over laughing. "I'll get my own back"Luke said to him "Everyone OK" Jess asked Bobby "Yeah Bekka says to say Hi" "Bekka huh" Luke said teasingly "Yeah" said Bobby grinning "my cousin" Luke looked surprised "we've been emailing" There was a knock at the door and Jess went to answer it Bo and Gaby came in. "Who's ready to party" Bo said. Kait cheered, Luke and Jess groaned and Bobby said "But I don't.........." "Yeah we know" said Luke putting a hand on his shoulder"You don't dance" and they laughed. Jess said goodbye to the kids and telling them to be good and stay close to Gaby and Bo and she'd see them in the Morning, hugging them "mum don't fuss" said Bobby "Sorry, just have a great time and do as you're told" She hugged them again and they left. She sighed as she watched them go "They'll be fine" Luke said putting his arm round her "I know. Bo and Gaby'll take good care of them" "Bobby worries about you too ya know " "Yeah, I know. It's complicated with Bobby we've been through a lot together." Luke turned her to face him arms round her neck "he's a good kid and they both love their mum" she smiled at him "Tell you that did they" she put her arms round his waist "Nah I can tell....... and they ain't the only ones" "oh yeah" "Yeah coz I love you too" and he kissed her. After a while they broke apart and got ready to leave

They caught a cab to the concert and got in quite quick with VIP tickets. They saw several bands and singers before Toby Keith They were having a great time and applauded and whistled the latest song before Toby said "I got a surprise for y'all.........." He paused while the crowd cheered "................I ran into a friend of mine................................someone y'all might know..........................They're havin a break right now but they've agreed to do a song 'specially for you................................Welcome Anita Blackwell" The crowd was whooping and cheering Luke stood still, looked at Anita and then at Jess. She wasn't sure what he was gonna do. He looked back at Anita on the stage and Jess put her hand on his back and reached across with her other hand and grabbed his. He looked round at her and she smiled and said "Its Ok" He hesitated then smiled back at her. He put his arm round her and kissed her. They stayed and enjoyed the rest of the concert As they made their way out Jess looked at him hard and said "you OK" "A bit shocked but I'm fine" "Sure" "Yeah we're fine" He kissed her. "Well i'll be.... If it ain't Luke Duke" Luke looked up "Toby..... Great concert." They shook hands "Harrassing young ladies again" Toby laughed "Toby I'd like you to meet my girl friend Jess Aspen" Jess was a bit surprized It was the first time he'd actually described her in that way "Jess meet Toby Keith" "Pleased to meet you ma'am" he shook her hand "Hi" "I can't believe they let you boys outta Hazzard "Toby said to Luke with a smile "Yeah we've been up to the 500" "Bo said, Come have a drink backstage and catch up" So they went to the backstage bar, where Jess was a bit star struck by the people she recognized and stood with Lukes arm round her as he chatted to Toby. Someone came up from behind them "Hey Toby I gotta go" "Anita, Thanks for being here" She turned and saw Luke. "Luke! How are you" "Fine" They were staring at each other like they'd seen a ghost. Jess shuffled nervously and Luke clicked back to reality "Sorry Jess meet Anita, Anita Jess" They said Hi "I can't believe you're here" Anita smiled at him "me neither, Hey congratulations I heard about the baby"Luke smiled back "Thanks, she's a real darlin'" "I bet, didn't think you'd be back to work yet" Luke commented "Just a favour for a friend" She smiled at Toby "And I gotta get back" "It was good to see you" Luke said seriously "You too Luke" Anita nodded "You take care now,"He reached out and rushed her arm Anita kissed his cheek and turned to the others with a smile "Good to meet you Jess Toby Thank you for tonight" "Thanks for doin it Its been great havin ya here." Toby said as Anita kissed his cheek "Ya give that litle girl a kiss for me" "I will" she laughed "Luke, Take care" She put her hand on his arm as he nodded. they looked at each other and she walked away. "Well' I'll be" Luke said as he watched her go. "Blast from the past Huh" said Toby "Ya could say" Luke sighed shaking his head They chatted and drunk some more. Eventually as they left Luke said "We gotta find a cab" "Luke can we walk" He looked at her "yeah if you're sure" She nodded They walked a couple of blocks arms round each other in silence Then Jess stopped Luke looked at her puzzled "Do you still love her" "What" He exclaimed "Do you still love her" "Who" "Luke don't play stupid with me.... Anita" "No I don't still love her" "You couldn't take your eyes off her" "I was just surprized to see her" "Luke, she's your past I can handle that, I've got a past too. But I can't handle her being part of now. If you still care about her I need to know" "Jess she has a husband and a baby" "That doesn't mean anything. If you still want her, please just tell me. I've been there before and I won't do that again. " "Jess she was a big part of my life and until I met you I thought she was the one. But that was then. I love you, I want to be with you, I hate being apart from you." "words are cheap Luke. I saw the way you were with her" " I haven't thought about Anita since that night I found out about the baby, suddenly she was there. I thought about a lot of things as I watched her walk away again But not one of them meant me going after her, not one of them involved me leaving you. Dya wanna know what I thought as she walked away" jess nodded but her expression said she didn't want to know. "I wondered if she was gonna be as good a mum as you. if her daughter would be as cute as Kaitlin, if her husband realised he was as lucky to have his family as I am to have you, and Kait and Bobby. Because right then I realised that you feel like my family and I don't wanna give that up for no one........................I loved Anita once just like you loved Joe but now" He took her chin and turned her head towards him and he brushed her hair away from her face "now I love you" She looked into his eyes threw her arms round his neck and kissed him hard. and he picked her up and spun her round as they kissed As he put her down she said "Luke I'm sorry" "It's Ok .....Joe must've really done a number on you" "You could say that, on me, on the kids" He hugged her tight "Luke promise me you'll always be honest with me, even if its something I don't want to hear." "I promise, I don't wanna do anything to mess this up" She kissed him again her hands up his back his at her neck and in her hair "Come on lets walk through the park"she grabbed his hand and pulled him along "There's loads of people about it'll be fine" She jogged down the road into the park with Luke following "Jess how many did you drink" "Only as many as you" When they got there they were both puffed after running up a hill and she threw herself on the grass laughing "Jess you're crazy" he laughed laying beside her. "Yup,.........................I'm crazy for you" she rolled over and kissed him He rolled her over as they kissed and they began to roll back down the hill they laughed and kissed and lay back on the grass looking at the sky filled with stars. "I wanna remember this feeling forever."Jess said "I wanna keep this feeling forever and that means keeping you" Luke turned on his side and lent on one elbow "Now who's crazy" "I'm crazy for trying" Luke sang as they laughed and he sat up "I'm crazy for cryin" Jess joined in as Luke pulled her up "And I'm crazy for loving you" They kissed each other again. Eventually they left the park and walked back to the hotel laughing and talking and kissing and picking up some beer at a store they passed By the time they got back it was past 2am. They crept quietly towards their rooms developing an infectious giggle which got worse the more they tried to stop. Jess was going through her pockets "I don't have a key" "What" "Bobby has my room key" "What about a spare" "I don't have it" they were still giggling "Thats because I have it" they turned to see Bo in the doorway smiling at them and holding up her key on his finger. "Y'all have fun " "Yup" they answered trying to be a bit more serious and failing "Are y'all drunk" Bo asked Jess and Luke looked at each other then looked at Bo "Nope" they said Luke held up the beer "Not yet. Ya want one" "no Luke I don't want one" Bo shook his head "Ya make any more noise you'll wake the kids " Jess became more serious "Are they ok" "Just fine" he beckoned her to the doorway she looked in and saw Kait fast asleep on a camp bed. She looked at Bo and he nodded . Jess went in and knelt by the bed. Bo and Luke stood in the doorway watching, arms around each other in a way that anyone that didn't know them would think odd. Jess stroked Kait's hair and kissed her. She got up and walked back to the door and hugged Bo "Thank you" The three of them went to Jess's room and she did the same with Bobby. "He wanted to stay in here, thats why I had the key" said Bo "you go drink your beer, I'll listen out for him" They both hugged Bo and he went back to bed. Jess closed the door to her room and went with Luke. "Nice room " Luke put on a CD quietly "Its better now, coz you,re here" He gave Jess a bottle of beer and kissed her "Are you trying to get me drunk Luke Duke" "I think I'm too late" they started giggling again and danced to the music "I'm going to suffer for this tomorrow" She said pulling a face "Lets worry about it then"Luke pulled her back towards him They continued to dance and drink and kiss for a while. "luke how much d'ya love me" Jess asked with a southern accent He grinned "This much" He kissed her "Jess, how much d'ya love me " he grinned copying her "This much" she kissed him back "Luke how much ya gonna miss me" "Enough to keep ya here. I'll kidnap you and hide ya in the mountains" He lifted her off her feet and span her round and she giggled "How much ya gonna miss me" He asked seriously as as he put her down "Enough to take you with me "Jess looked into his eyes and stroked his face. They continued kissing and things were getting heavy. "Jess stay tonight" "Not a good idea" she said still holding him and kissing him "The kids are fine" "I know, but I like things the way they are I don't want to ruin things and make them all compl ccom oh you know what I mean" "Yeah I know what you mean" he said teasingly "But I still want you to stay, I won't try anythin I promise" She kissed him"what did I do to deserve you" "You broke down in Hazzard" and he kissed her he walked over to his bag and pulled out a clean shirt and threw it to her. Neither of them were sober enough to throw or catch and as they tried to retrieve the shirt they started laughing again. Eventually, she went to get changed she came back in Lukes shirt with two glasses of water. "You want water" "Good idea. You hungry?" "Starving" Luke produced a packet of cookies and they got into Lukes bed Jess leaning on Luke talking and eating cookies and drinking water until they eventually fell asleep.

When Jess woke up the next morning, she was laid on luke and he was sat up smiling at her and rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "mornin" "Mornin, how long you been awake watching me" "A while, but its alright you weren't snoring or dribbling" She smiled "Good" "D'ya want some coffee" "Yeah but I don't want to move I'm too comfortable"She snuggled closer to Luke "I know" "How's your head" she murmured "Felt better. You" "OK I just need to eat something" Luke smiled and passed her what was left of the biscuits she wriggled just enough to be able to eat them and Luke pinched one. "Hey you got crumbs on me"He moaned She smiled and brushed the crumbs off his bare stomach and kissed it "Better" "Much, have more cookies"He grinned she playfully slapped him but kissed his stomach anyway. he pulled her up towards him and wrapped his arms round her. "I could get used to this" "me too, but t's not a good idea coz I wo'nt be here" "d'y'always have to be so practical" he smiled "Uh huh I try" there was a knock at the door and Jess swore and flew up out of bed making Luke laugh. "I thought you were comfortable" "D'ya wanna get caught like this"She squealed quietly at him He grinned and raised his eyerows "Luke!!!"She squealed again There was another knock a bit louder this time Jess shot into the bathroom to get changed and try to make herself presentable. Luke dragged himself out of bed laughing to answer the door pulling on his jeans as he went "Hey Bo, thought it might be you" "Hey cuz you sleepin in. How's your head" "Alright, I guess" "have a good time last night" Bo grinned at him "jess ain't in her room" "It ain't what you're thinkin" Jess came out and gave Luke his shirt, stroked his face and gently kissed his lips. She turned to Bo "Thanks for watching the kids last night" "Your welcome Bobby's still asleep and Kait's gettin ready with Gaby."He held out her key "Ya want this" She took it "Thanks" and gave Luke another kiss and left Luke still smiling. Bo looked at him "What" luke said "You ain't stopped smilin like the darn cat that got the cream, and Luke Duke had a female in his room all night and it ain't what I'm thinkin" Bo said patting him on the back "You can quit pattin' me on the back coz it ain't what it looks like cuz" Bo continued to smile at him "Well its 8 oclock and if you's coming for breakfast, you'd better hurry it up" They hugged each other and Bo left shaking his head. Twenty minutes later they all met up in Jess's room, Kait was excitedly telling Jess all about what they'd done the night before, how they'd had burgers and ice cream ("Not together silly") and Gaby and her had learnt to line dance and they'd played they even managed to record some. Bobby came in ready, as Luke was complaining about the noise. "Heavy night huh Lukas" Bo grinned. "And not enough sleep" Luke was kicking himself because he knew what Bo would make of that. Sure enough Bo had that look that meant trouble for someone probably Luke and Jess. As they went to breakfast, Bobby joined in telling Jess about the night before how Bo had taught him to play some songs on the guitar and how he'd mixed them and recorded them. Luke walked behind with Bo "How does she manage to look so good this morning, and be so wide awake. It ain't fair" Bo smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "Maybe she can take it better than you old man" Luke grimaced he didn't need Bo to remind him how old he was getting and he felt it today. Jess had overheard their conversation and turned her head towards them "Maybe she's just better at hiding it and just getting on with things" she smiled and carried on talking to the others. Bo and Luke looked at each other in surprise "How did she do that." As they passed the reception the receptionist called "Mr Duke" and Bo and Luke went over the others went on ahead. "Which one d'ya want ma'am" Bo asked smiling at her "Mr Luke Duke, I have a message for you." Luke took the message and thanked her. Bo continued to flirt with her as Luke read the message. Bo saw his expression change "Whats up cuz" Luke handed him the message as they moved away from the desk "Anita!!" Bo exclaimed "Yeah we ran into her last night at the concert. I nearly blew it" "But you didn't, you and Jess are OK, ain't ya" "Yeah, But for a minute things took off like a runaway train" "She wants to see you. what you gonna do" "I don't know, I ought to tell Jess" "Are you crazy she's already flipped and you wanna tell her about meeting Anita" "I don't know if I'm going yet" Luke shrugged and they went to join the others "Is everything OK" jess asked as they arrived Luke sat next to her and didn't take his eyes off her. "Last night I promised..." Jess looked at him sensing something was wrong Luke handed her the message. Bo shook his head and Bobby and Gaby looked from one to the other puzzled. Jess read the note and looked up and met Lukes gaze that hadn't shifted. "Are you gonna go" He shrugged the uncertainty evident in his eyes. Then Jess smiled at him and kissed his hand "Go. I trust you" "I want you to come" She shook her head "Maybe you have to do this on your own" He nodded Gaby looked at Bo questioningly and he mouthed "Later " "hey let's eat" Bo interuppted breaking the tension "Yeah I'm starving"Jess responded Luke looked at Jess amazed that she wasn't bothered and kissed her cheek and smiled "Didn't you eat enough cookies" "How come you get cookies before breakfast Thats not fair I'm not allowed" kait complained and made them all Laugh.

Luke arranged to meet Anita in the park and Jess was going to take the kids but Luke had to talk to Anita alone she told him "You have to decide on your own where you want to take this" They set off having arranged to meet Bo and Gaby for lunch Jess and Luke walked holding hands to the park the kids running ahead as Bobby teased Kait. When they met Anita she looked very surprised to see Jess and the kids. They all made small talk for a minute before Jess said "You wanted to see Luke so we'll go an leave you to talk It was good to see you again Anita" Luke was still taken aback by her outright honesty and smiled. Jess smiled and kissed his cheek. Luke brushed his hand over Kait's head and patted Bobby on the shoulder. and watched them walk away. "You been together long" Anita asked looking at him watching Jess. "About a month" Luke said turning back towards her as they sat on a bench Anita laughed "That all. I would have sworn it was more. The kids not yours then" Luke scoffed "You'd have known if they were. But no they're not mine" Anita nodded "What did you want to see me about" Luke asked directly "Straight down to business huh" she replied "Luke I needed to see you after last night" "Why" "I needed to ask you something, Last time we met we parted friends but you said you said were in love with me still." "I thought we agreed that we could only be friends, you're married and now you have a baby" "But do you still love me?" Luke looked surprised at the question "When I last saw you I thought I was, but meeting Jess has made me realise something. I was in love with what we had. We're both different people now.................. Am I still a ghost?" "You're more than a ghost Luke. I look at my daughter and wish it was you that was coming home to kiss her goodnight You that I could share the first smile with. I want it to be you that was there for us." "What about her Dad," "He loves us and has no idea. But he's not you Luke" "You've been happy"He said puzzled "Yeah, but since I saw you in LA I felt different, especially the last few weeks." "Anita I have to be honest if we'd had this conversation then I probably wouldn't have said what I'm about to say. But you have a husband and a baby and you owe it to them to be honest and make it work. What we had was special and I'll always care about you but thats all" "You really love her" Luke looked down the path Jess and the kids had taken and smiled "Yeah, I do........................." He paused and turned back to Anita "and I never thought I'd say that about anyone but you" Anita smiled "She's a very lucky lady." Luke smiled "I am the lucky one. I got somethin with Jess that I thought I'd never have" "I'm glad for you Luke really I am" "Anita give yourself a chance, having a baby messes you up a bit, let things settle down and talk to people." "Luke Duke a talker. Thats new" She laughed "If we were meant to be it would of happened but we were only supposed to have a moment in time. That moment will always be with us, but we need to do what we should have done a long time ago" "Whats that" "Move on with our lives and the different directions they take us." She nodded "You've changed Luke and its all good" "Its all Jess she made me face things and I finally found who I was." "I hope we can still be friends" "I'd hate not to" They hugged each other "Promise me you'll talk to someone" He said seriously "I promise"She agreed They got up and walked back to her car holding hands and just talking about their lives and families. When they got to the car he hugged her and kissed her cheek "You take care now" "I will, It was good seeing you" and she left. Luke hurried to meet all the others for lunch as he saw them arrive at the restaurant he rushed up to jess hugged her and span her round making her squeal and the kids laugh. As he put her down he kissed her. "Whats the matter with Luke" kait asked "He's just a bit excited about something, I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready Can you guys help me find a table "Gaby said leading the kids away She looked back "Bo? " "I'm coming" He exchanged a look with Luke and gave him a one armed hug before following Gaby. Luke kissed Jess again She laughed "What has got into you" "nothin' I just love you" "You already told me" "No I really love you" Jess looked into his eyes and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Is everything OK" "Everythings fine. I'll explain everything else later" She nodded and they went to eat They talked over lunch about what they were going to do for the afternoon. "Hey Bo You busy I've got an idea" "That's nothin new" Bo frowned "We were just gonna do a bit of shopping" "Bo it doesn't matter we can go another time" Gaby said "What you thinkin'" Jess asked "Surprise! kids I could use your help. You wanna come." "Can we go mum" Kait asked "If you want to" "What are we going to do"Bobby said as always more cautious than his impetuous sister. Bo thought they were like him and Luke for that. "I'll tell you on the way " Luke said "You sure darlin" Bo said to Gaby "You and Luke take the kids. Jess, do you wanna come with me" "Sure it looks like I have a free afternoon now" "I haven't said I'm going yet " Bobby said "Mum I need the loo" Kait interupted "Come on we'll leave these to talk " Gaby went with them and Luke explained his idea to Bo and Bobby. As the girls came back Luke said holding out his hand "Bobby you in" Bobby grinned and put his hand on Luke's "I'm in" "I'm in" said Bo putting his hand on top "I'm in "yelled Kait climbing over Bobby and Luke to add her hand to the pile "Get off " moaned Bobby "You don't even know what you agreed to" "Course I don't" she retaliated "It's a surprise" They all laughed.

Bo and Luke took the kids back to the place where Bo and Gaby had taken them the night before and they spent the afternoon practising and recording CDs for Jess and Gaby. Meanwhile Jess and Gaby, went to look in some baby shops and then went back to the hotel. They were sitting in the bar with a coffee when the others got back, Luke crept up to the bar without them seeing and gave the cds to the man behind the bar and he put them on. It started to play and at first Gaby and Jess didn't notice until "I remember this song"said Gaby "Its the one we all sang in the Boars Nest" "It even sounds a bit like Bo and Luke singing" "It sounds a lot like Bo and Luke singing" Jess agreed Gaby and Jess looked at each other then looked around but didn't see the others "What do you think they were up to today"Jess said "I have no idea but when they go off like that its not good" Gaby said "That definately sounds like them and Kait" They looked around again and saw the others standing together in the doorway laughing at their puzzled faces. Kait ran over and hugged Jess "Do you like it Do you like it" she said bouncing up and down "Do we like what" Jess said smiling Luke handed Jess a CD box, the cover was made up of pictures of the kids with Bo and Luke playing instruments and singing Bo went round to Gaby and gave her an identical box. He sat on the arm of her chair with his arm round her and kissed her

"This is you?" Gaby said Bo and Luke grinned at each other and the kids nodded. "Its brilliant " said Jess "Did you do all this, this afternoon " "Yup" Bobby said "The second song is different on each CD" "Bo and Luke chose those, soppy ones"Kait added making everyone laugh. Inside the Box Jess saw messages from Bobby Kait and Luke. Jess looked at Gaby "This time it was good" Gaby nodded and smiled BO and Luke exchanged puzzled glances. They spent the rest of the evening in the bar having fun until it was time to go back to their rooms and get packed ready to leave. Jess sent the kids in to start on their stuff. Jess went next door with Luke to talk to him about Anita. Luke told her everything that had happened including giving her a hug and kissing her goodbye. Then he kissed her and she went back to the kids "Mum I got a couple of missed messages from Dad on my phone" "OK we'll call him tomorrow, it's too late now, Kait hurry up and get into bed" Jess checked her phone and she had a missed message too. She wondered what was up but knew if it was urgent he had the hotel number and there were no messages. She didn't think anything else about it as she went to sort the kids and get packed.

Next morning as they all headed down to breakfast Bo noticed the newspapers at the reception and called Luke. "Hey cuz I think you could be in trouble" he said showing him the paper. There were two pictures of him and Anita from the day before and a story that he skimmed through. "What happened" Bo asked "Nothing" luke replied "Nothin that they're makin out happened." "What you gonna do" "Nothin. Has Jess seen it" "Don't think so. How you gonna keep her away from all the papers" "I ain't I'm gonna show her." "you're gonna what" "She knows what happened ..............all of it" Luke marched off to the restaurant and put the paper down in front of Jess hoping that she believed him She looked at the article then at Luke "Who took this" "I don't know I didn't see anyone" Jess laughed and said " didn't know that they had paperazzi in Nashville" Bobby and Kait picked up the paper Jess sensed Bobby tense and Kait said "Isn't that the lady we saw in the park" "Yes sweetie it is do you remember I told you about her" she nodded Bobby had locked eyes with Luke Jess knew that was a bad sign." Bobby, you know what the papers are like. I know all about this and its not what its made out to be." He turned towards Jess "Its OK" she reassured him He relaxed a bit and looked down "You OK" she said to Luke "If you are" They smiled at each other and she nodded "Its a good job we're leaving today" said Bo "Sooner the better" Gaby added "Yeah I think I've had enough breakfast dramas for quite a while" Jess laughed. As they left the restaurant there were two guys at reception they noticed Luke and the others and started to harrass Luke and Jess for pictures. Jess grabbed the kids and pushed them towards the door "Bobby take Kait and go" she gave him the key and he grabbed Kaits hand and ran Jess turned to see Bo guiding Gaby to the door. The photographers were in front of Luke and Jess who were trying to stop them. Jess got shoved in the scuffle and Luke saw red. He hit the guy and Bo grabbed the other one and they were exchanging blows. Jess grabbed his camera she threw it on the desk as she saw the other man hit Luke. She swung at him as he was distracted and he fell. Jess grabbed his camera too.

Bo and Luke laughed "Where in the hell did you learn to do that" Luke said getting up rubbing his jaw. At that moment the police arrived The two people behind the desk said "Its OK we called them. We saw everything and these guys were out of line" They spoke to the police and Jess left quickly to find the kids and Gaby. They were all in Jess's room Kait was sat on Gaby's lap with Bobby's hand on her shoulder. Jess picked her up and hugged her and still holding Kait threw her arm round Bobby and hugged him too. "Are you all alright"

"Mum we're fine"Bobby said "Kait was just a bit upset" Jess put Kait down and hugged Bobby and stroked Kait's hair "Everythings ok Those men are in trouble and they wont bother us again." Jess was still cuddling Kait as she turned to Gaby ."Are you OK" "Yeah i'm fine What about Bo and Luke" "They're OK they're just talking to the police then they'll be here" "Was that all about the pictures in the paper" "I think so, I didn't get much of a chance to find out"Jess hugged Gaby with Kait still clinging round her waist "Are you sure you're OK" Jess asked Gaby "Yeah I'm OK" "Bobby, well done You did a good job getting Kait out of there" "And taking care of us here"Gaby added. There was a knock at the door Jess handed Kait back to Gaby and went to the door. Bobby followed and she motioned him to stand to one side "Who is it" she called "Luke" "And Bo" They all let out a sigh of relief and jess opened the door. Luke grabbed her and hugged her as Bo rushed over to Gaby and hugged and kissed her and checked she was ok. Kait came back to Jess and Luke hugged her and Bobby "Whats goin on"Gaby asked "those guys wanted the follow up on the story in the paper and they managed to find out where Luke here was stayin." Bo explained "The police have taken them and are gonna delete the photos not that they got much" Luke added "The receptionists are gonna vouch for us so we're in the clear" continued Bo. "Thank god for that I really didn't need to get done for assault" Jess sighed "Assault" gaby questioned "Yeah, Jess decked one of 'em"laughed Bo "Nice punch by the way" luke said smiling at her. she smiled back as she said "Yeah, but Bo decked the other one." Luke laughed "Lets get out of here before any more turn up" She added "The police are stayin till we leave" Luke said "Oh God Luke What about Anita"Jess suddenly exclaimed staring at Luke Bo and Gaby looked at each other then at Jess "Anita!" They said puzzled Jess looked from Luke to them and back to Luke "didn't you say her husband didn't know she was meeting you" "Dang it, I have to go check on her"Luke said realising the implications "That ain't such a good idea cuz" Bo said "You get seen and it'll make things worse" Gaby said "Where's she stayin. I'll call her" Jess said "What" Luke said "Well at the moment no ones looking for me, at least while the police have got the other guys I can check she's ok " "You're amazing" Luke kissed her quickly Jess put a call through to the other hotel spoke for a moment then hung up. "She ok"Luke asked "Good news and bad news Good news is that they haven't had any reporters there today but the bad news is that Anita has already left town this morning with her family so I couldn't warn her" "I guess thats it then." Luke sighed hands on hips They grabbed all their things and set off for the cars Bo went first to check the coast was clear followed by Gaby the kids Jess and Luke. As they were about to leave the room Luke grabbed Jess by the arm and she turned back towards him "Jess, you sure you're ok with all this" "Luke I just want the kids out of here but for the record I hope I wasn't wrong in believing you" "Jess, I was honest with you I know the pictures don't look great but I told you what happened." "I know it's just seeing it ...............seeing you with her.............." He put down the bags and put his arms round her "Hey, you jealous" "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be" He hugged her "Its ok I f it were the other way round I would be too" She looked up at him "Luke I trust you just don't make me wrong "You ain't wrong" He kissed her forehead They picked up the bags and caught up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

They left Nashville without any more trouble and headed back to Hazzard. The trip was fun with music and playing games and they talked from one car to the other on the CB. "Hey lost sheep you got all the drinks Luke"

"Looks like it Bo" "D'yall wanna hand some over" Jess and Gaby were driving and under instruction from Bo and Luke pulled up alongside while they handed drinks across

"Wouldn't it be easier to pull over" Jess asked Bo let out a rebel yell as Luke pulled his head in the window

"But not as much fun" he grinned

"Hey kids, that was very dangerous Don't you ever let me catch you doing something like that" she said

"Don't worry you won't............. catch me" Bobby said with a grin Luke laughed as the CB went off 

_"Lost sheep this here's Bo Peep y'all out there come on"_

"Sounds like were near home" said Luke as he went to pick it up

"_Luke you out there honey pick up_"

"Bo peep this here's lost sheep we're reading long and strong Daisy Come on" 

_"Luke I need you to go to the special channel _"

"Alrighty.......Bo ya there"

"_I'm with ya buddy"_

Luke's smile was gone Special channel meant trouble "Whats the special channel"Jess asked

"from the moonshine days. A private channel No-one else can hear ya" He twiddled the CB "Bo, Daisy y'all out there" 

_"I'm here Luke_"Bo replied

"_Luke I need you to pull over so I can talk to Jess alone. But you might wanna listen in_" Jess looked at him worried.

"Hang tight Daisy" Jess pulled over followed by Bo and Gaby Luke handed Jess the CB

"Bobby Kaitlin Sit tight Don't move and Don't argue" Jess said as she got out of the jeep and walked away Luke walked back to Bo.

"Whats happening" Kait asked

"I Dunno but it ain't good" Bobby replied sticking his head out of the window to try and hear. Luke and Bo saw and rolled the car back so he couldn't hear.

"OK Daisy I'm here Whats wrong"

"_Thank god I've been tryin ya all mornin_. _Jess, we had a visit from the feds they're lookin for the kids_."

"The kids why"

"_It appears that Joe has reported them missing coz y'all didn't arrive back yesterday." _

"But I told him that we were stayin another week. I told him that we'd changed our flights"

"_They said that he tried to contact you yesterday but you didn't answer"_

"Hell! Bobby and I both had missed messages last night I was going to phone him this morning but I forgot"

"_The feds said that the they have to find the kids and take them back and take you into custody_"

"What He'd put the kids through that"

"_Looks like it Honey Now Enos is working with Roscoe and Cletus to try and find a way round it and he's been in touch with some people in LA that know about this kinda thing but the feds are watchin the farm so you can't come back to Hazzard. And Jess anyone caught helping you is an accessory" _

"OK What if I take them home voluntarilly"

_"If you're on your way home the instructions are to make sure you're on the plane. If your not on the plane they can pick you up" _

"Our flight isn't for another three days"

"_You gotta stay out the way till then or till we work somethin out_.."

"I suppose. Daisy did they say if they're tracing calls. "

"_I don't know but its possible so be careful. Stay on this channel_"

"OK Thanks Daisy and thank Enos for me too"

"_OK sugar y'all hollar if there's anythin else we can do_"

"Will do. we'll be in touch" Jess let her arm fall to her side and took a deep breath. Bo luke and Gaby looked at each other in stunned silence. Jess's mind was racing, she clenched her fists to stop them shaking and turned to walk back to the cars

Luke walked up to meet her "You OK"

"I have to be, but this aint some photographer or Roscoe . My kids are threatened and I can't do anything about it" Luke grabbed hold of her and pulled her close wrapping his arms round her. She buried her head in his shoulder grabbed hold of his shirt and burst into tears.

After a minute or two he said "We ain't beat yet"

"Luke you heard Daisy You can't be here"

"We've been out runnin the law for as long as we remember"

"Like I said this isn't just Roscoe"

"We ran shine right under the feds noses"

"Yeah and you got caught"

Luke smiled "But it took em years we only need a few days"

"I really appreciate this But its my problem and I have to deal with it"

"But you don't have to do it on your own " He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on we've got some plannin to do"

Jess wiped her face " I'm really sorry...........I must look a mess"

"Hey you're fightin for your kids and you look beautiful" He kissed her and they walked back to the cars. Bo was leaning on the bonnet of his car and Gaby came back from the Jeep where she'd been checking on the kids. She hugged Jess

"Well cuz we got a plan?" Bo was trying to keep everyone positive.

"I have to take the kids and go" Jess said quickly

"Jess you ain't goin on your own"Luke objected

"I have to, we have the camping stuff we'll be fine"

"But y'all don't know where you're goin" said Bo

Luke clicked his fingers "I got it, there's a place, Bo d'ya remember when we were runnin shine the one place that no-one found"

"Jackson Hollow"Bo grinned

"It'll be real overgrown now even harder to find Nobody ain't been there in years" Luke grinned back "Only us and Uncle Jesse knew where to find it"

"OK so how do we find it" Jess asked

"Only one way" Luke said "I show you"

Jess threw her hands up in defeat."We'll need to get some food what we have wont last"

"We can trap some" Luke said

"But we still need some basics" Jess said

"There's a town about a mile back"Said Gaby

"OK but we can't take the cars in" said Bo

"So we hide them on the edge and walk"said Luke

"All of us" Jess asked "Won't we be too easy to spot"

"I'll go" Gaby volunteered "They're not looking for me"

"I'll go too" Jess said

"But its you they're looking for"Luke objected

"Yeah me and the kids, not me on my own. I have to find a phone and try to stop this. How long does it take to trace a call" Jess was thinking ahead and planning and it stopped her worrying

"A couple of minutes I suppose" Luke answered "Jess, I can't let you do this and do nothing"

"Luke" she ran her hand down his face "You have the most important job, you have to take care of the kids Any trouble and you have to get them out of there"

He looked into her eyes and nodded "OK"

Bobby got out of the car followed by Kaitlin "Mum whats going on we've been sat here ages and nobody will tell us what this is all about."

"Everthings fine Bobby just a bit of a change of plan"

"What about that call from Daisy is everyone OK"

"Everyones fine."

"Mum I'm not stupid. I can see you're not fine and that call from Daisy was serious she was really worried" He was getting angrier as he spoke Luke put a hand on his shoulder and Bobby shrugged it off "Don't treat me like a kid. I can deal with it " Jess was back into being strong and dealing with things for the kids. The insecure Jess of a few moments ago had gone. It never ceased to amaze Luke how she put aside what she felt, in order to be what the kids needed.

"I know you can but right now I need you to just do what needs to be done. I have to do things and I have to do them now and I don't have time to explain why, but as soon as its sorted I will. You have to trust me on this one Bob because that's as good as it gets and I need you to work with me...................." She looked straight at hm seriously then softened a bit "This morning you were brilliant you just did it no questions. I need that again. I'll explain every thing later." She looked at Kait "We're going on an adventure and its gonna be fun. There's nothing to worry about. Everything's just fine." She hugged Kait and looked back at Bobby "Ok?"

He looked at her "OK"

"Kait?"

"OK,......... where we going"

"to a secret place that no-one else knows"Jess said giving nothing away

"Like the secret garden"

"kind of "

"Cool" Kait grinned

They got back in the cars and drove to the town. Bo was talking to Gaby "Why don't you let me go"

"Jess is right. You need to stay, if Luke has to run with the kids you'll be more use to him that I will. I'll be careful but Bo I'm only pregnant I can handle a little shopping."

"I'm just worried about you and the baby"

"Bo we'll be just fine, keep an eye on Luke and the kids."

"sure thing"

They found somewhere to park out of sight but where they could see the store and the phone box. Jess gave Gaby a small list and some money and Bo gave her his CB in case and she left. "OK kids I need you to put your boots on and pack your rucksacks while I'm gone, warm clothes waterproofs, essentials only, nothin you can't carry. Bobby can you help Kait." Jess told them He nodded. She hugged them "Just remember everything's gonna be fine" They went to get started She turned to Luke "Luke I need a really big favour."

"Name it"

She gave him a phone number "If I get caught the kids need to get to my brother somehow. He'll know what to do"

"I'll hand them over myself. But right now they need you so just don't get caught."

She smiled "I'll do my best" He kissed her and hugged her

Bo came over "Here this is a spare one take it" He handed her a cb already set.

"Thanks Bo" She hugged him and left As they watched her go Bo put his hand on Lukes shoulder. Shortly after the bags were packed and Gaby had returned.

"Luke can't you tell me whats going on" Bobby asked as they leant on the cars

"Bobby I would if I could, but I can't"

"I thought you might say that" Bobby sighed

"Bobby all I can say is that your mum just needs a chance to sort some stuff and get it under control"

"Who's she phoning"

"she didn't say"

"Hey Luke" Bo called "She's comin back" Luke got the kids in the Jeep ready but Jess managed to get back without being seen.

"Ok lets go"she said letting out a deep breath

"Everything ok" Luke asked

"Yes and no, I just wanna get as far away from here as possible"

Bo slapped Luke on the back "we'll ride shotgun to cripple creek then run a blind back to Hazzard"

Luke nodded "Keep it between the ditches cuz" He hugged Bo and then Gaby. Then Jess hugged them both

"Thank you both for everything Just be careful." she smiled at Bo "No chasing with Gaby in the car"

Bo grinned "Never" Bo and Gaby hugged the kids in the car Bo hugged Luke again and they got into their cars and drove off with Bo and Luke driving. As they got to cripple creek Bo called "_Hey cuz This is where we leave ya. Y'all take care and keep the shiny side up and your heads down_"

"Will do. Y'all be careful now"

"_That's a big 10 -4 Call ya from Hazzard I'm gone_"

Luke peeled off up a track "I guess this is it " Jess said looking at Luke

"It'll be fine" he replied "Hey kids we gotta cross the creek soon, see if you can see the crossing point "

"We gonna jump it" said Bobby suddenly sitting up and taking notice

"I hope not in this" Jess said

Luke laughed "I don't think it would make it. We're gonna run this through the river see how good it is. Bobby you wanna take it when we get to the other side"

"Sure"

"Is that a good idea" Jess asked

"It'll be fine" Luke smiled

"Will you please stop saying that" Jess laughed Luke smiled. They hit the creek with a splash and it was shallow enough to be able to drive along it about half a mile before coming out on the other side. Bobby got into the drivers seat with Luke next to him.

"OK now this is a different kind of driving. Slow and careful" Under Luke's instruction Bobby drove for another quarter if an hour across country. They got to a very rocky area and drove across it a little way before stopping behind an out crop which hid the car.

"What now " said Jess

"It's too rocky. From here we walk"

Kait groaned "But I don't like walking" Jess and Luke laughed thinking the same thing

"You don't walk so dance , Bobby don't dance so he can walk" Luke teased.

"Come on get your stuff, you guys, we need to find a place to camp yet" Jess said They got all their stuff together and left the jeep.

"How far've we got to go" Kait asked

"About a mile"Luke said

"a mile " echoed Kait "I can't carry all this that far"

"Kaitlin you need to stop complaining now" Jess said seriously. "Think of it like this In the Sound of Music they had to walk over the mountains do you remember to get away to a safe place"

"Yeah"

"Well this is like that. They had to help each other because it was important. So we're gonna help each other because it's important that we go find this special place. OK?"

"OK can we sing about our favourite things to help us"

"I don't see why not, no-one will hear us out here" Luke said and looked at Bobby and pulled a puzzled face.

"Don't ask. It's an old film that Kait likes." Bobby said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Luke smiled "I know it" They followed behind Jess and Kait who were now singing about their favourite things as Jess held her hand to help her along. With all of them helping Kait along, they eventually made it over the rocks and through the woods to a clearing with a small tumbled down shack next to the river and a wall of rocks.

"What is this place" asked Bobby

"We used to hide moonshine up here in the old days"

"How on earth did you get it up here"Jess said in surprise

"Maudine the mule used to pull it up in a trap. That's why it was so good. Nobody expected it to be so far off the track"

"Is this where we're camping" asked Kait as Luke put down the bags he was carrying.

"Sure is. We got water, wood and good trapping. Bo and I spent quite a few nights hidin out up here when things got too hot in Hazzard"

"Its really lovely up here"said Jess

"Think you can handle it for a couple of nights Bobby"Luke asked with a smile

"I reckon" said Bobby They got the tents set up and started to think about food

"Can we have a fire here" Jess asked "Won't the smoke be seen"

"Nah, it's too well hidden and too far away from anywhere"

"_Home to Lost Sheep Home to Lost Sheep You got your ears on Luke come back" _

"I hear ya Bo Whats happening"

"_We had a bit of a run in with Cletus on the way in He had the feds with him so they know we're back, and they know you ain't with us. We told em y'all stayed in nashville_."

"Nice goin cuz. Any news from Enos about the court order"

"_Not yet but they're tryin to get in touch with Interpol to_ _see what they say." _

"the feds and Interpol?!!" said Bobby "What've we done"

"There's people working on it at home too" said Jess to Luke not answering Bobby.

"Bo Jess has people at home too"

"_Alrighty, we got any more news we'll call Keep your ears on" _

"OK We're down and gone" Luke looked at Jess "It'll be OK"

"Mum are you gonna tell me now whats happening. Why are interpol looking for us."Bobby asked

"Who's Interpol" asked Kait

"OK" Jess sighed "Kait Interpol are the international police they think we've done something that we haven't. There are a lot of people sorting it out and we have to stay out of the way until they do then we can go home"

"Like the sound of music. How long do we have to hide"Kait said

"Hopefully not long"

"What are we supposed to have done" Bobby asked "What about our flights"

"Honestly Bobby I don't know right now But I will get it sorted"Jess answered

"How"

"Bobby grab the bottles we need to get some water. Kait everything's gonna be OK we're just having a little adventure OK?"

"OK" Kait shrugged

"Come on Kait lets go get some wood for the fire." said Luke and they went off

"Mum you said you'd tell me everything"

"Grab the bottles and I will" They headed for the stream "You've gotta promise me that what ever happens you don't tell Kait any of this" Jess said seriously

"OK its serious isn't it" Bobby stated as they sat down on the river bank

"Yep could be We were booked on flights two days ago to go home"Jess started

"But didn't you change them"

"Yes I changed them and I told your dad and everyone else that we were staying a few more days. You know your dad wasn't happy about you and Kait being away so long"

"Yes he wanted us to go home before the race"Bobby answered

"He didn't want you to go away at all"

"Why? Don't say because he loves us and he misses us coz that's just rubbish"

"I don't know Bobby I don't know why your Dad does what he does I just know there is always something that he isn't telling us."

"And what isn't he telling us this time"

"I haven't worked it out yet. but right now we have the federal police and probably the police from home looking for us. They believe that you have been abducted"

"Who by?" Bobby exclaimed in shock

"me"Jess replied

"But that's stupid we're on holiday. Dad knows where we are. Why does he think you've abducted us?" Bobby began raising his voice

"It happens, one parent takes the children moves them away and doesn't let the other parent see them. There was one on the TV just before we came away. Your Dad knows everything about this trip and he just wants to get back at me for taking you away."Jess explained calmly

"And he thinks that hurting all of us is the way to do it."

"You know what they say You always hurt the ones you love. Your Dad is fighting for you the only way he knows how. If I were in his shoes I'd fight for you too."

"But you wouldn't report him for kidnapping"

"Not unless he really had."

"So what happens now" Bobby asked quietening down

"Well, if we show up You and Kait would get taken back by the police and I'd get taken away"

"But I'm old enough to decide and I don't have to go"Bobby said defiantly

"No but Kait does" Jess replied

"I'd tell them what really happened "Bobby tried

"You'd have to go back first, only the courts at home can sort this. But its ironic that we can't go home without gettin caught"

"What do we do, we can't stay here forever"

"No, and hopefully we wont have to. Uncle Steve knows whats happening and hes working with the lawyer that got me permission from the court to bring you away. If they can get the court to accept the new flight details it'll buy us some time to get home"

"Will we have to go live with Dad If they catch us." He asked realising the full implications of their position "I don't know. **If** I can get back and explain it all I'm sure it'll be Ok but I've just got to get there."

"Can't we phone Dad and get him to stop it all"

"I've tried Bobby He's angry at the moment"

"He doesn't listen to anyone when he's angry"

"Remind you of anyone" she smiled at him and he grinned knowing she meant him. "Enos, Daisy,Bo and Gaby are working on it from this end and Enos has some contacts from LA. We just have to sit tight."

"If they can't work it out ..........." Jess put her arm round him

"Bobby its all gonna be OK but we just have to wait. I know you don't like that any more than I do. So lets just enjoy the rest of our holiday. Its not what we planned but it doesn't mean that we can't have fun"

"I suppose so"

"And Bobby don't be too hard on your dad, he does love you both. He's just not thinking straight right now."

He nodded."Mum I'm glad you told me"

"I just wish you weren't caught up in all this. I hate what your dad and I have done to you and Kait."

"Mum we're fine You do whats best for us. We know that"

"I try" She hugged him "Lets get this water before you make me cry"

Bobby smiled

"Just don't worry about all this it'll get sorted"She hugged him again

"I trust you Mum"

They walked back into camp and joined the others Bobby went to help Kait and put the water away.

Luke hugged Jess "Everything OK" she looked up at him and nodded biting her lip not trusting herself to speak "Hey, I'm sure Bobby'll be fine. He understands what you do for them" He wrapped his arms round her and held her tight until he felt her start to relax.

"I said you didn't know what you were getting into" She said after a while.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

They all relaxed a bit and almost forgot why they were there. They fished and Kait paddled in the stream, Luke took Bobby trapping, they climbed the rocks and walked in the woods. Jess was determined that they were going to have fun and they did. Late the next afternoon they got a call from Daisy 

_"Lost sheep this is Bo Peep Y'all out there_"

"Hey Bo peep Lost Sheep coming at ya"

"_Luke can you put Jess on I've got some news_" Jess took the CB and walked towards the stream Bobby looked at Luke and Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here Daisy"

"_Jess everything's OK you can come on home_"

"Whats happened"

"_Your brother Steve phoned The courts have ruled that as long as you make the flight from Atlanta they're happy and will drop the case against you theyve faxed a copy of the order to the feds and Roscoe." _

"As easy as that"

"_Just two conditions, you have to stay on the farm until you leave and you have to be escorted to the airport" _

"Who by"

"_Enos has arranged that him and Cletus can do it. He's on his way back now with all the paperwork" _

"You're absolutely certain that the kids are Ok"

"_Absolutely Honey_"

"Daisy I don't know how to thank you"

"_No problem just come on home_"

"OK we'll talk to you later I'm gone" Jess ran back up to the camp Kait had gone in the tent and Bobby and Luke were sitting by the fire. They looked up as she came running in. "Its OK"She yelled "we can go home" She hugged Bobby and explained to them what Daisy had said Kait appeared

"Does this mean that the interpolice aren't looking for us any more"

"It does" Jess smiled

"Shame, it was fun being a fugitive" said Bobby grinning

Luke winked at him "So hows about we do it for one more night." Kait cheered and jumped up and down, Bobby let out a whoop that Bo would have been proud of and Jess laughed as she watched them as she hugged Luke.

Later on, Bo walked into the kitchin, "They comin home "Gaby asked

"Nope"Bo grinned The others looked surprised and curious "They'll be home in the mornin' after breakfast. Luke wants us to cover for them till then"

"OH lordy I didn't just hear that" Enos sighed They laughed

"I think they're havin too good a time" Bo added

"It is kinda romantic up there" Daisy said. as they all laughed again.

Jess, Luke and the kids ate dinner by the camp fire and sat telling stories and singing songs to Luke's guitar sometimes Bobby played

"We should have brought marshmallows" said Kait poking the fire.

"Yeah nevermind" Jess said

"Next time"said Luke with a grin

"Can we come back" said Kait excitedly

"Maybe one day" said Jess looking a bit sad at the thought that they might never be back "Who knows what the future will bring............Come on Kaitie Lou time for bed you gotta get up early tomorrow."

"But Mum......"

"Don't but mum me.... Its bed time."

"I don't want to go to bed" she said getting cross

"Kaitlin...."

"Its not fair Bobby gets to stay up"

"I'm older" said Bobby Kait started to argue back

"Kait Aspen Bed now" Kait got up grumbling and went to hug Luke goodnight

"Hey you go to to bed and I'll play somethin to get you to sleep"Luke said to her

She smiled "Can you do my favourite things"

"If I can remember it"

"or do the one we sang on the CD, the soppy one"

"Alrighty, I'll see what I can do" Jess went with Kait and Bobby sat poking the fire and laughing at Luke "Quit your sniggering" Luke said to him with a grin "Help me out here"

"Sorry I dont know it you're on your own" Bobby grinned back But between them they made a poor attempt at Favourite things and settled for the soppy song instead

Jess came back "She's nearly asleep. Bobby have you got your stuff sorted,"

"Most of it"

"If you're checking the trap line in the morning you'd better get to bed too"

Bobby smiled at her "I can take a hint Mum"

"What!"

"You want to be alone" he said dramatically getting up

"Hey watch it you" she said as they all laughed

"Its OK I'll put my headphones on" He continued to tease

"Bobby D.! You cheeky little rat" she went to playfully cuff his ear and he ducked out the way

"Night Luke Night Mum" He shot off for the tent

"Night Bob" Luke called after him laughing

"I'll get you tomorrow Bobby Good night" she called. Luke was still laughing "Don't laugh at him the little devil" she said with a smile "What have you been teaching him"

"Not me"said Luke trying to look innocent "I blame Bo" They laughed He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him "But seeing as we have the opportunity we'd better not waste it" he kissed her and they stayed like that for a while

"Luke haven't we gotta get packed"

"We'll do it in the mornin'" He kissed her again They continued to kiss by the fire. As things got more heated Jess started to pull away Luke just wrapped his arms round her "It's OK"

"Luke I'm sorry"

"I don't care I just want to be with you. I want it to be special too" She kissed him and went to get some coffees he watched her wondering what she was handed him a coffee and sat down next to him as he put his arm round her.

"What you thinking" she asked

He smiled at her "How many"

"What!"she said a bit shocked

"You once asked me now I'm asking"He said gently playing with her hair. She put her head down "three"

"What happened"

"The first one broke my heart, The second one I married and the third one seemed like a good idea at the time"

He took her chin and gently turned her to face him "And the fourth"

She starred into his eyes "The fourth one I don't know right now, but I hope one day I will"

"I hope so too" he kissed her she put down her cup and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Then she stood up and held out her hand "Dance with me"

"Here"He asked surprised

"Yeah here by the fire and under the stars. Where I wish we could stay forever"

"What about music"He asked

"Hang on" She rummaged in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her music player turning it on she pulled him to his feet "What about romance"She replied They danced slowly singing along gently and kissing until the music stopped then they sat back by the fire leaning against a log cuddled up together.

They talked and laughed and kissed until Luke eventually said "As much as I hate to say but we'd better go get some sleep."

"I know"Jess murmured Luke went to get up and she grabbed his arm "Luke don't go" He looked at her "I just want to stay here with you and sleep under the stars"

"You really are a romantic"he smiled

"I suppose so" she smiled back

He kissed her quickly "Wait here" He went to his tent and grabbed a blanket and put another log on the fire before cuddling back up to Jess and wrapping the blanket round them "Now sleep" he said kissing the top of her head and entwining the fingers of their free hands. Jess woke up a couple of hours later and shivered The fire had nearly gone out but the birds were singing and the dawn was just starting over the hill top. Luke was still asleep but still holding her tight. So she disentangled herself gently and went to put more wood on the fire and started to make a hot drink ,

"You awake"

She looked up startled by his voice and smiled "It looks like it" He grinned "You want a coffee"

He nodded and asked"You OK"

"Yeah the fire was out and it got cold"

He stood up and wrapped his arms and the blanket round her "I'd better warm you up then" As he stood behind her she leaned back resting her head on him and he kissed her cheek.

"Isn't that just perfect" she said looking at the sunrise

"Sure is" He breathed into her hair Jess gently started to sing a song about a forest and a sunrise. "That sure is pretty" He smiled

"It's just a song I learnt a long time ago, but it just seems to sum up perfect moments like this." They watched the sun come up and made coffee and sat back down by the log They talked quietly and drank their coffee until they drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah Thanks for your comments. Glad you like it.**

**It would be interesting to hear views from anyone else.**

* * *

Jess woke with Luke's arm still round her and her head in his lap. She lay there looking up at him thinking about the past two months she'd been away the time she'd spent with Luke and what was waiting for her when she got home. She missed her family but suddenly being back home didn't seem exciting anymore. She wanted what she had right now, Luke, the kids and a quiet life If you could call the time she'd been with the Dukes quiet.

Luke opened his eyes and smiled down at her "How long you been watching me"

"A while"

"Was I dribblin' and snorin' " He grinned at her

"Yeah both" she teased with a giggle

He laughed as he pulled her up and kissed her "Good morning" He said still holding onto her

"Morning to you too"She kissed him back "We'd better get up, we've got a lot to do"

"I guess, but I don't want to" He moaned pulling her closer

"I know" she said kissing his cheek and getting up. They packed up some of the stuff and Luke started breakfast while Jess went to wake the kids, who complained that it was still too early but they got up and had breakfast and got packed and slowly made their way to the jeep.

Back at the farm, they'd all been doing chores before breakfast when Cletus turned up. "Bit early for him to be callin" Bo said to Enos who was out in the yard with him. "Hey Cletus, what can we do for you so early"

"Mornin' y'all. I just stopped by to check on Luke and Jess, make sure they're here an all"

"Well, I'm real sorry Cletus but you can't do that"

"Why not?"

"On account of 'em all still sleepin' " said Enos

"Still sleepin!"

"Yeah they got back real late and were real tired" Bo said

"I'm real sorry but can you just go wake em up I have to see em" Cletus asked Gaby had come out of the barn and Daisy was stood on the porch watching

"Why don't you go on and have a little drive round and come back in a couple of hours and they'll be up and ready for visitin" said Bo as he and Enos tried to edge Cletus back into his car

"They ain't here are they" Cletus realised

"Shucks Cletus course they're here" said Bo looking around nervously

Daisy came over "Hey Cletus"

"Hey Daisy"Cletus smiled

She sidled up to him "Is there anythin' I can do for you sugar" Bo grinned and Enos rolled his eyes

"I just need to see Luke and Jess"

Daisy moved a little closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Well they're all sleepin Honey and you wouldn't want me to wake em now would you"

He shook his head"Y'all wouldn't be lyin to me now would ya"

"Now Cletus would I lie to you"Daisy went on in her sugary sweet voice.

"I guess not Daisy"

"Why don't you take one of my hot muffins" she pressed a paper bag into his hands "And head back into Hazzard and get some breakfast and when Y'all come back in a couple of hours I will make sure that they up and ready to see you sugar"

"Alrighty thats mighty kind of you" He climbed into his car and drove off. Bo laughed as he high fived Enos and swung Daisy round.

Daisy stopped laughing as Bo put her down and she looked at him seriously "Bo Duke you'd better get a hold of that cousin of ours and tell him to get back here fast. I'm gettin to old to keep pullin these stunts"

"You'll never be too old darlin' " he said still grinnin' and throwing an arm round her shoulders.

Jess Luke and the kids had just reached the jeep when the CB went off. "_Lost sheep to lost sheep. Lost sheep to lost sheep You got your ears on come back. .....................Luke you'd better put down what you're doin' and pick up_."

Luke pulled the CB out of his bag "I hear ya Bo"

"_Luke I hate to break up the party but y'all need to get yur hides back here_"

"Whats up cuz"

"_We just had a visit from Cletus wantin to check on y'all. Daisy sweet talked him into comin back later_"

"Alrighty we're on our way back see you in thirty"

"_You'd better use the back door coz we got bears round the honey pot" _

"Copy that cuz......Oh and Bo what was I supposed to be doin' that I had to put down"

"_Don't wanna think about it cuz. See you in thirty I'm gone_"

Luke looked up to see Bobby smirking at him Luke tossed him the keys for the jeep "You heard him, what you waitin' for"

They got into the jeep and set of for the farm staying off the roads as much as possible and arrived back at the farm without incident. Bo came running out to meet them and hugged Luke "Gettin slow old man,"Bo said as Luke grimaced " that was thirty five"

"I weren't drivin" Luke grinned

Bo slapped Bobby on the back "Pretty good. You'd better move the jeep behind the barn though coz it weren't here when Cletus was here earlier." Bobby jumped back in and moved it. They all went in and Gaby got coffee which is where Cletus found them Daisy told Jess that she had spoken to Steve and that she'd promised him she'd get Jess to call and Bo gave Bobby a message that Jed and Danny would drop by to see him. At which point they arrived. Bobby went out to see them and Anna who'd tagged along. Gaby and Bo took Kait to see the horse.

Jess went to phone Steve. ".......................well you tell Gemma from me that she's a star..............I'll go and see her next week......................Did you tell them.......................thanks for covering Steve..................OK I'll see them soon .....................Yeah we're all fine..........Yeah they've been fantastic......................Maybe you'll get the chance someday....................don't you start."she laughed"...........I better go .......... see you tomorrow" She came back from the phone smiling "Thank you for letting me do that"

"Is he Ok now he's spoken to you" Daisy asked

"Yeah as big brothers go Steve's pretty cool but he gets a bit overprotective sometimes"

"I know what that's like" she smiled at Luke and he smiled back

"He meetin y'all tomorrow" Luke asked

"Yeah just in case, He works with Gemma my lawyer so its been a real help but mum and Dad are really worried coz they haven't heard from us and they couldn't get through on the phone but he covered for me."

"What did he tell them" Luke asked

"That he'd spoken to us and that we were camping again which was mostly true he just left out that we'd gone with you and we were on the run"

Enos said "maybe it was for the best"

"Definitely. Steve's pretty good at covering for me"

Luke raised an eyebrow and smiled "Done it a lot has he"

"Not recently but when I was Bobby's age I was always sneaking out for a party or meet someone. I was a bit different in those days" she grinned

"Weren't we all" luke smirked

"I don't know that you and Bo ever changed" Daisy laughed

"Steve said that he wanted to thank you all for taking care of us and helping get this sorted."

"No problem Honey, we've loved having you here and we're gonna miss you" Daisy said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze

"Sure are" Luke added kissing the hand Daisy had released

Bobby and his friends came in "Luke, Jed brought his car over can we go up to the top field with Jackson and run around a bit"

"On your own" Jess interrupted

"We'll be real careful" Danny said

"Boys you can race round the top forty on one condition" Luke started Jess looked at him and he winked at her

"Whats that" Jed said

"I'm allowed to bring the General it needs a run" The boys whooped and cheered and rushed outside

Luke stood up to follow them but when he stopped to kiss Jess he noticed her grinning at him. "What"

"He asked you"she said

"Yeah, and .." Luke frowned not following

"He didn't ask my permission he asked yours" Luke still looked puzzled but Daisy cottoned on

"Luke, he sees you as an equal to Jess. Your permission is as valid as if Jess gave it"

"And is that important" Luke asked still puzzled. Daisy and Jess looked at each other and sighed

Jess stood up "Yes Luke it's very important" she put her hand up to his face. "It shows that he really accepts you without even thinking about it" He kissed her and raced off to get the general calling for Bo. Jess laughed

"They definitely never changed" Daisy laughed.

They spent the rest of the day racing cars, playing with the animals and all having fun. When Jed and Danny left they gave Bobby a Hazzard high handshake and promised to stay in touch and Anna kissed his cheek making the other Boys pull faces at Bobby. Bo and Luke were down by the barn and nudged each other and grinned.

Gaby came over as they raced out "Are they supposed to race that around on their own"

Bo and Luke smiled at each other "Hell no" Luke said

"Never stopped us though cuz" Bo replied

Cooter arrived for supper and they all sat outside for the feast that they'd all helped prepare during the day. Bo and Luke teased Bobby about Anna's kiss and Cooter said they'd been a bad influence on him. Jess noticed Bobby becoming uncomfortable and made them stop and Daisy helped threatening to tell tales on some of the things they'd got up to. Kait joined in talking about Jackson's Hollow and Bobby grinned at Luke threatening to tales on what he'd got up to while they were there. The meal was loud and fun as many of the meals that Jess and the kids had at the farm were. Cletus turned up to check on them and ended up staying. Bo put a tape on and the meal turned into a party as they joked and danced. Eventually Jess said the kids had to go to bed and they said good bye to Cooter. Jess asked him to sell her jeep for her. But Luke decided to keep it stored for her for when she came back. They hugged Cooter and he promised not to let Bo and Luke bang up Jackson. Cletus left arranging to come back in the morning to escort them to the airport. When the kids had gone to bed and everything else was packed away Jess pulled everything out of the jeep so she could sort it and repack the bags for the airport and repack the camping stuff into the jeep. Luke sat talking to her as she packed.

"It seems odd " she said to him "we've packed and unpacked this so many times its hard to think that this is the last time i'll have to do it"

"Till the next time" said Luke leaning against the jeep watching her

She looked up at him "You're so sure that we'll be back"

"I hope so if we stand a chance"

"I know but we have to be practical"

"I don't want be practical." He grabbed hold of Jess by the arms " I wanna just forget tomorrow. I wanna go back to Jacksons Hollow where nothing else mattered. I don't wanna think that you'll leave tomorrow and I'll never see you again"

"I don't want that either. I didn't go into this as a holiday romance Luke thats not my style"

"I know" he wrapped his arms round her

"I'll write and call you" she put her arms round his neck

"I know" He replied

"And you can always visit us" she went on

"I know"he said again

"and can you please stop saying I know"

"I'm sorry" They laughed and he kissed her

"I'm really gonna miss you"he said

"I know" she smiled at him "And I'm gonna miss you"

Luke took a deep breath "What am I gonna do without you"

Jess smiled "Carry on like before I suppose" They stood for a while just arms wrapped around each other and kissing each other unaware that they were being watched from the kitchen

Gaby came up behind Bo and put her arm round his waist "He'll be OK won't he "

"Honestly Gaby, I really don't know this time" He put his arm around her shoulder

Daisy came in and over heard "This is Luke Duke we're talking about, Mr love em and leave em" Gaby turned to Daisy but Bo kept his focus on Luke.

"Not this time. You saw what happened with Anita This is worse." Bo said

"Bo Honey Luke's in deep but so long as you're here he'll be fine." Daisy said as she joined them

"We'll just have to keep him busy" Gaby added

"Sure and If there's anything I can do y'all just hollar and I'll come by for another visit."Daisy stood at Bo's side and put her arm round him too

.

Jess finished packing and checking the jeep. She walked back towards the house with Luke arms round each other "I don't wanna let you go tonight" he said quietly

"Me neither, Where are you sleeping any way" She asked

"Kids have got my room, you've got the sofa so I guess I get the barn" he smiled They sat on the porch like the night they built Jackson.

"I could stay like this forever "she sat cuddled up to Luke with his arms round her

He suddenly grinned "We might not have forever but we've got tonight. Wait here" he got up and went in coming back a few minutes later with two coffees and a couple of blankets. And they stayed there all night as they had before.

They woke up early the next morning, and sat for a while before getting ready and getting the kids up The others came down and they all had breakfast then Bobby and Kait went out to the barn Kait wanted to say goodbye to the animals and Bobby wanted a last sit in his car. eventually Jess and Luke followed them out Everyone was very quiet this morning especially compared to the previous evening Luke left Jess with Kait and went to find Bobby "Do you think I'll get to drive it again" Bobby asked when he saw Luke sitting watching him

"Sure it'll be waiting here for you"

"But I don't know if we'll ever be back" Bobby sighed

"I'm sure you will"

"It isn't that easy, it's expensive and there's dad"

"You're welcome to come whenever, even if it's years from now and you come on your own"Luke said as he walked over to the car

"Thanks Luke for the car for everything"

"No problem It's been fun"

Jess came in "If you guys are just having a car moment I can leave again" she smiled

"Nah I'm coming" Bobby said as he started to slide out

"Hey Bobby" Luke called as Bobby sat on the car window sill "one last spin" He tossed him the keys

Bobby smiled as he caught the keys "You up for it mum"

"You bet but....."

"I'll watch Kait" Luke said "You go" Jess climbed in beside Bobby and he roared up to the top field

When they got back, Bo Luke and Gaby were in the paddock with Kait riding the horse "Look mum" she called "I'm riding bare back" Jess and Bobby went to see her until it was time to go. They took the horse in and Bobby piggy backed Kait across the yard. The rest followed talking as they went. They grabbed the rest of their bags and Cletus arrived to take Enos. They all hugged the kids and said goodbye and then hugged Jess.

"Take care of yourself and good luck with the baby " Jess told Gaby

"Thanks for everything" Gaby said "Its been great havin' you here to talk to about it. You'd better come back and see us when its born"

"I'll try. I'd really like that" Jess said

She hugged Bo "Take care of her and take care of Luke for me"

"Sure thing"

"Hey honey we expect to see you back here "Daisy said hugging her "And y'all are welcome to visit us in LA any time"

"Thanks Daisy for everything"

"Enos you're a star" Jess said hugging him "If I'm in trouble again I want you on my side"

"Shoot Jess, I ain't really done anythin. Y'all take care now"

Eventually after more hugs they got into the jeep and drove away from the farm with Cletus and Enos following. At the airport, they checked in and Luke picked Kait up and they hugged each other "Luke I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too darlin' " With one arm still holding Kait he hugged Bobby with the other "Y'all write and let me know how you're doin" They promised they would and he kissed them on the forehead and as he put Kait down Bobby grabbed her shoulder and walked her towards the departure gate. Luke looked at Jess as he gently stroked her arms

"I guess this is it" she said

"I guess so"

"I don't know what to say that I haven't already said"

"Then don't say anything" He said and kissed her Another call went up for their flight and she rested her head on his chest

"I have to go"She mumbled into his shirt He kissed her again and she hugged him.

"We will see each other again, Jess"

"I know" she smiled

They had one last kiss and she turned to leave as they were about to got through he called "Hey guys catch you on the flip side" he smiled at them They all turned and smiled back at him

"Later Lukas "Bobby said with a grin.

Cletus brought Enos back to the farm and stayed for a coffee and chat with the Dukes before heading back to town "I thought Luke would be back by now" Bo said as they watched Cletus go

"Give him some space Honey He'll be just fine" Daisy said putting her arm round him.

They were all just finishing lunch and wondering what Luke was up to when they heard the CB " _breaker one breaker one I may be crazy but I aint dumb Crazy Cooter comin' at ya, Is there a lost sheep out there with their ears on come on_"

"This here's a lost sheep I read ya loud and clear good buddy"

"_Hey Bo I just called into the Boars Nest and I ran into Luke and he's fixing on gettin drunker than a skunk in in a moonshine still_"

"Alright Cooter I'll go pick him up,"

"_Y'all need me just hollar_"

"Thanks Cooter I'm gone" Bo looked at Daisy "Just fine huh"

Gaby followed Bo out "I'll come and drive the jeep back" she said and climbed in the General

As they drove towards the Boars nest Bo said "Whats he thinkin"

"I guess he's not really thinking at all right now, we know how hard it is to be apart"

"And for Luke its even harder"

They got to the Boars nest and got out "Bo Luke's strong he'll be OK When Anita left him he was on his own in Montana and he coped This time he has all his family and I don't think this will be forever" Gaby said gently

"I guess" Bo hugged her "What would I do without you"

She smiled "Probably pull up a chair next to Luke"

They found Luke sitting at the bar "Hey Luke"

"Hey Bo Want a beer" Even though he'd been drinking for a while, Luke didn't sound or act drunk and that usually meant trouble.

"Sure" Bo picked up the keys for the jeep off the bar and gave them to Gaby and she left. "Been here long" Bo asked

"A while " Luke starting drinking the next beer that had appeared.

"Had many"

"A few"

Bo put a hand on Luke's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Jess get off OK"

"Yup"

"You gonna come and help me pick up some fencing"

"Nope" All the time Luke didn't look up just stared at his beer.

"Dang it Luke ya can't just sit here"

"Sure can"

Bo stood up and hauled Luke to his feet "Come on I'm takin you home"

Luke squared up to him "I'm staying"

"Hey y'all " Cletus came up behind Luke not knowing what was happening As Luke spun round to face him he stumbled and Bo caught him. Luke passed out and Cletus helped Bo drag him outside and shoved him in the general.

Bo raced the General into the yard and skidded to a halt Luke groaned. Daisy Gaby and Enos came out and helped Bo get him inside and into bed.

A while later, Daisy went into their room. "How's he doin"

"Sleepin' it off"Bo said as he sat on his old bed watching Luke

"I guess his head'll hurt tomorrow"

"Sure will. We're gonna have to keep a closer eye on him for a while."

"D'ya want me to stay in Hazzard"

Bo looked up at Daisy and smiled "Y'all gotta get back to LA before long, I guess I'll handle Luke"

"Well, I ain't goin just yet"She put a hand on Bo's shoulder and left

Later on Luke was still sleeping with Bo watching him when the phone rang. Gaby came in to Bo and Luke "Bo, Jess is on the phone"

"Luke ain't in no fit state to talk. I guess I'll have to talk to her"

"What you gonna tell her"

"I'll think of somethin' "

They left Luke and Bo went to the phone "Hey Jess Y'all get back OK"

_"Yeah no problems. We got in a little while ago. Is Luke there_?"

"Sorry Jess but he just had to go town to pick up a part for the tractor. He's been out longer than he thought"

"_Oh OK. Can you tell him I called and I'll talk to him tomorrow_"

"Sure thing. He'll be real sorry to have missed y'all"

"_Yeah me too_"

"Y'all take care now" He put the phone down and went into the kitchen to join the others and get a coffee.

"Was she Ok" Gaby asked

"Yeah I think she bought it, she's gonna call back tomorrow"

"Luke had better have sobered up by then" Daisy said

The next morning they were all up as usual done their chores and were having breakfast when Luke finally showed up. He poured himself a coffee and sat down.

"You want breakfast" daisy asked. He shook his head then winced regretting doing that.

"Sore head huh cousin" Bo said not too quietly slapping him on the back

"Take it easy Bo" Luke said croakily

"Well if'n ya spend all afternoon in the Boars Nest. what d'y'all expect"

"How did I get home" Luke croaked

"In the general, ya passed out " Bo said sharply Daisy put a plate of toast and a glass of water in front of Luke

"Didn't I say no breakfast" He stropped

"It'll help if ya eat somethin'" said Enos

"Yeah and Daisy's gone to the trouble to get it for you" Bo added crossly

Luke ate a few bites of toast and a few mouthfuls of coffee then stood up unsteadily "I'm goin back to bed"he said as he headed for the door taking the water with him

"What about the chores" Bo called after him

Luke just waved a hand without looking back.

"This ain't like Luke Just how much did he drink yesterday" Daisy said looking worried and Bo just put his arm round her looking towards the door Luke had just gone through They left him and went off to do what they needed to do.

After lunch Bo was out in the paddock with Gaby and the horse when Enos came out "Bo, Jess is on the phone and Luke won't wake 's talkin to her"

Bo went inside to hear Daisy say "Sure Honey I'll tell him you called"........................................"Good to talk to you too".................................."Bye now" She looked at Bo "We can't keep doin this or she'll get mighty suspicious"

"I've had about enough of this" Bo got a glass of water and marched up to Luke's room Daisy followed in time to see Bo throw the water over Luke. Who sat up quickly spluttering "What in tarnation..........."

"Luke Duke you need to get your hind end outta that bed and get yourself sorted. Coz we ain't lyin' for you again"

"Nobody asked you to"

"D'ya want us to tell Jess why you really cant talk to her"

"Has she bothered to call" Luke said wiping the water from his face and laying back down

"twice" said Daisy

"But she ain't gonna bother now she's home that's probably all she wanted to say" Luke snapped

"She wanted to talk to you and it didn't sound like goodbye" Bo snapped back

Luke sat up again quickly "Since when did you become the expert" They were shouting at each other now

"Never said I was. But Jess is gettin' on with things. She ain't needed needed no takin' care of"

Luke shouted "And who appointed you my baby sitter" as he stood up and poked Bo.

"Come on guys. Settle down" Daisy tried to calm them down but they weren't listening.

"Well, if ya'd quit actin' like a baby, I wouldn't need to" Bo yelled back at Luke.

Luke squared up to Bo for the second time in two days "If I was such a baby I wouldn't be able to do this" He thumped Bo sending him flying over the bed as much by surprise. Daisy screamed at them and with that Luke stormed out. Daisy helped Bo up and they went after him. Bo reached the yard in time to see Luke wheel spin the General out of the yard throwing dirt and stones up behind it.

"Dang it" Bo yelled "He took the general" He jumped into his car and sped off after him. He just wanted Luke to stop. He was hung over and in no fit state to drive. "Luke would ya pull over.................." He yelled into the CB " Dang it Luke I just wanna talk to you" Luke had no intention of stopping or talking. Bo raced up along side and Luke swerved the general towards him. He pushed Bo off the road and into the bushes and sped off. Bo hit his steering wheel. "Dang it" He picked up the Cb "Bo Peep this is Lost Sheep I lost him. He done run me off the road"

"_Don't worry Bo we'll find him_"

"Lost Sheep to Crazy C you out there"

"_Breaker Breaker this here's Crazy Cooter back at ya. Whats ya problem Lost Sheep" _

"Cooter Luke just took off in the General and he's real hung over. And he just ran me off into the bushes. If ya see him could ya let us know"

"_You bet. I got my eye's peeled and my pedal to the metal. I'm gone"_

They all spent the rest of the day searching Hazzard in all the places they thought he might have gone and even those they didn't think he would. But when they didn't find him they all met back up at the farm. Bo tried calling Roscoe and Cletus, but they hadn't seen Luke. He even tried the hospitals, with no luck. He just sat down to eat with the others when the phone rang. They all looked at each other nervously and Bo went to answer it.

"Duke Farm. Bo Duke speakin'...................Hey darlin' " They all let out a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding. Daisy shook her head guessing it was Jess "I'm real sorry But y'aint gonna believe it....." Bo continued

"_Bo is he not there again? " _

"Jess, it ain't what ya think_"_

"_If he doesn't want to talk to me Bo_ _Just tell me the truth. I'm a big girl I can take it_ "

"Darlin' he just......" Bo began and turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face Luke who took the phone from him. "Hey Babe How ya doin'...." Bo gave a small smile and patted Luke's shoulder and left him to talk.

When Luke had finished on the phone, he went outside to find the others sitting on the bench. Daisy jumped up and came over to hug him "Luke Honey are you OK. Ya had us all so worried"

"I'm fine Daisy and I'm sorry." He let go of Daisy and looked around all the others "I'm sorry for behavin' like a real jackass and gettin' y'all so worried." They all hugged him and told him it was ok and made their way back in to eat. Bo and Luke stayed behind. "Bo......... I shouldn'ta hit ya............ I'm sorry" They both stood hands on hips and looked at each other seriously.

Then Bo smiled "Ya just beat me to it cuz" They hugged each other and Bo assured Luke that he hadn't done any damage. "Is everything OK with Jess" Bo asked.

Luke pulled a face "I told her what had happened and what an idiot I'd been. ........."Bo waited patiently wondering what had happened ".......And she laughed at me" Luke smiled Bo hugged him as he laughed too. "Where d'ya go anyhow" Bo asked as they made their way towards the porch"We looked all over for ya"

Luke studied the ground as he walked "Jackson's Hollow" Bo didn't answer. He grabbed Luke by the back of the neck gently and gave him a half a hug as they walked. He understood.

Luke was up early the next morning, before all the others. He was determined to get the chores done and make it up to them for not doing his share. Over breakfast they all sat discussing future plans for the farm, including building a house for Bo and Gaby and putting and extension on the farm house for all the visitors they were bound to be getting. Daisy and Enos were due back in LA but they planned on coming back as often as they could.

Sometime later, when the harvest was finished and the trees had just started to change colour, Luke skidded into the yard in the General as Bo came out of the barn. "Where's the fire cuz" He asked as Luke climbed out and came over grinning

"No fire, Cousin" Gaby came over and joined them Luke continued "It's just ya know how it's quiet here now and there ain't much work to do for a while only buildin a house"

"Yeah" Bo and Gaby looked puzzled and waited for Luke to continue. He handed Bo an envelope. Bo opened it and pulled out a plane ticket "Hah You're going to see Jess" He hugged Luke

"I'm surprised you waited this long" Gaby smiled as she hugged him.

"Well what with harvest and everything, ya needed me here." Luke said

"How long ya goin' for" Bo asked

"Six weeks" Luke smiled "I ain't goin' just yet and I'll be back before Daisy comes. Ya gonna miss me"

"Nah" Bo teased as they all laughed and he hugged Luke again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long slow chapter, setting up later events.**

**I'd like to know what are people's favourite parts so far, or the worst bits. So if you could comment it would be great.**

**It would also be interesting to hear what people think is going to happen.**

* * *

Luke grabbed his case and walked through the doors to the Arrivals gate. He caught sight of Jess and she ducked the barrier and threw herself at him. He hugged her tight and kissed her as he lifted her off the floor. Eventually he put her back down and picked up his case and walked through the airport their arms round each other

"Love the hair" He commented running his hand down her now red hair

""D'ya like it" She asked with a grin

"Looks good." He smiled "But I prefered it darker" He kissed it and asked "Where's the kids I thought they'd've come"

"They wanted to but to their disgust they had to go to school. I wanted you to myself for a while"

He grinned and pulled her closer "I can handle that"

Back at the house, Jess stood in the kitchen preparing lunch and Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her. "I've missed this"

"Me too" She said turning round in his arms and kissing him. They took their lunch to the table and were catching up when Jess's mobile rang. She picked it up and grinned as she saw it was Bobby so handed it to Luke to answer. They were so busy chatting they nearly forgot what Bobby phoned for.

Luke handed Jess her phone back "Ya don't need to pick Bobby up. He's gettin a lift"

"Oh OK" They carried on with lunch when the house phone rang .

"Again!" Luke said

"Get used to it" Jess smiled as she went to answer it. Luke began to clear the table when Jess came back with the phone. "Luke would you mind another one for tea. Bekka's mum and Dad are working late and she wondered if she could wait here for a lift"

"No problem" He answered

"Bekka It's fine We'll see you later" She put the phone down "You sure you don't mind"

"Ya never turn family away" He said

"You could change your mind about that after you've been here a while"

"Do I get you to myself now?" He grinned wrapping his arms round her

"We have an hour" She grinned back and she kissed him.

They walked to school to meet Kait hand in hand, and as they reached the gate someone called Jess. "I'm glad I've seen you" The lady said as they walked into school

"Hi Bev. This is Luke. Luke my friend Bev."

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am" Luke said as he held out his hand

Bev shook it "You too. We've heard a lot about you from Kait. All the exciting things they got up to when they were with you"

"Just normal where I come from" Luke smiled

"What did you need to see me for" Jess asked

"Is Kait dancing tomorrow coz I can't take Nicole and I was wondering if you'd mind dropping her off for me" Jess looked at Luke

"Why not" He shrugged

"I'll give you a call later to confirm it "Bev said Suddenly there was a scream

"Luke!" Kait dropped her bag and threw herself at Luke and he picked her up as he hugged her.

"He's cute" Bev whispered to Jess as they watched them. Jess nudged her and smiled.

Eventually Luke put her down and Kait said "By the way Mr Carter wanted to see you"

"Why? What have you done?" Jess frowned

"Nothing" Kait replied innocently.

"I'd better go and find out" Jess said

"I'll talk to you later" Bev said "Come on Nic" She said dragging Nicole away from Kait and Luke.

Jess, Luke and Kait walked into the classroom and waited while the last few parents and children spoke to the teacher. "Mr Carter. You wanted to see me"

"Mrs Aspen, Don't worry Kait isn't in any kind of trouble"

The last people left the class "Nick, I'd like you to meet Luke Duke. He's going to be around for a while and maybe collecting or bringing Kait. Luke, this is Nick Carter Kait's teacher." They said hello and shook hands. "We've heard a lot about you" Nick smiled

"All good I hope" Luke smiled back.

"What's up Nick"Jess asked

"It's about the trip next week to the fire station. I was wondering if you would be free to help Jess, but I guess not" He smiled and looked at Luke

"Luke used to be a fireman." Kait called from the book corner where she sat reading while they talked "A smoke jumper"

"Really, You're welcome to come along too Luke. It would be a great help Jess" Jess and Luke looked at each other and agreed. They discussed details and Luke even agreed to talk to the children about smoke jumping. Another teacher came in to return some books as they talked.

"Mrs Aspen Mr Duke Thank you and we'll look forward to seeing you next week"

"No problem Mr Carter Any time" Luke and Nick shook hands and they left. Kait ran off to talk to someone and Jess and Luke walked across the practically empty playground.

"Jess, why is it Mrs Aspen and Mr Carter when there's anyone around and Jess and Nick when they ain't?" Luke asked puzzled

"You noticed?" She said looking worried

"Yeah I noticed"

"It's complicated. I used to work with Nick some time ago at another school. We were friends. But then he came here and now he's Kaits Teacher. Only a few people know that we knew each other and the kids don't know more than I used to work with him." Jess was avoiding looking at him

"Were you more than friends?"

"For a while but it was too soon and too complicated for both of us"

"Jess, was he the third?" Luke asked calmly.

She looked down at the ground "Yes" She looked up at Luke "Do you mind"

"There ain't nothin between ya now?"

"No"

"And y'aint still seein' him"

"No, not like that"

Luke put his arm round her "Then why should I mind. He's just part of your past"

"Luke Duke. You are the best, you know that" She smiled "Come on Let's go home." They called Kait and walked back with her holding Luke's hand and telling them about her day. As they got in, the phone was ringing. Jess grabbed it. "Hello Jess Aspen...........Sure Bex.........It's fine........OK........see you soon"

"Mum. I wanted to talk" Kait whinged

"You'll see Bekka in a little while. She's coming here. Now go get changed." Kait shot off and Jess went to get her a drink. "Luke, are you sure you don't mind about about Nick" She asked

He put his arms round her "Jess I trust ya. But I'm glad ya told me." She kissed him. "Have ya got any more skeletons in the closet I need to know about?" he grinned

"Yeah, hundreds" she teased and kissed him again just as the phone rang again. Luke pulled a face as Jess went to answer it.

"Harry............ what did you do...........yeah I bet........hang on......Luke I'm really sorry......would it be OK if my sister Annie's kids came over for a while she has to go see Harry's teacher.."

Luke frowned "The more the merrier I guess"

"Harry tell your Mum that's fine.....See you in a bit"

Jess went back to Luke "You sure you're up to this" She asked with concern

"Yeah I slept on the plane. Didn't wanna waste time with you sleepin' "He tweaked her nose

"I will make this up to you" She smiled

"Can I hold ya to that?"

"You have my word" she said and kissed him as Kait came in and the phone rang again. Kait was sat with Luke talking when Jess came back . "That was Bev, Nicole is coming for tea tomorrow and is going dancing with you" she said to Kait as she cheered and danced round the room.

"Luke will you come and see me dance"

"Sure darlin. If ya want me to"

"Yeah, I do" she said jumping up and down

"Kait, go find something to do, Harry Sarah and Tom will be here in a minute" Kait disappeared and Luke followed Jess into the kitchen. "Spaghetti bolognese OK?" She asked as she began cooking

"It's fine. Let me help." Luke offered

"We can eat later if you like" Jess said handing things to Luke

"I don't care, so long as I'm here with you" He went to kiss her and the door bell rang.

Luke pulled a face as he said "This is madder than a bear in a pit of rattlesnakes. No wonder ya loved the peace at the farm and Jacksons Hollow"

"Yeah I did but this is my life and I love this too" She opened the front door.

"Hi Auntie Jess" The kids hugged her as they came in

"Hey Kids."

"I'm sorry about this Jess. I don't know what I'm going to do with him" Annie said

"I told you It wasn't my fault" Harry moaned

"It never is Harry" Annie frowned

"Jess I'm sorry I have to run" Annie said as she hugged Jess and the kids.

"Don't worry. I'll give them tea while they're here too" Jess smiled

"Thanks. Bye kids and Harry no TV or computer games and get that reading done."

"Yes Mum" He said sarcastically and ran off with the others to find Kait. Jess rounded them all up and they went into the kitchen to find Luke.

"Luke This is Harry Sarah and Tom. Kids this is Luke." They all said Hello and Harry and Sarah shook Luke's hand, as Tom hid timidly behind Jess.

"You're the one with the cool car, Bobby showed me some pictures" Harry said.

"I am huh?"Luke grinned "Glad ya like it"

"Auntie Jess is Bobby home?" Harry asked

"Not yet. But he won't be long. Bekka should be here soon too" She said going back to the spaghetti "Now you lot can go play until this is ready" They disappeared off and the door bell went again followed by the door banging.

"Hi Mum"

"In the kitchen" Jess answered Bobby came in followed by Bekka.

"Luke!"

"Hey Kiddo" Luke grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him into a hug as they talked and patted each other on the back.

Jess smiled "If you two have finished your male bonding over there....." Bekka laughed and Bobby pulled a face "..... Luke this is Bekka. Bekka, Luke"Jess finished introducing them.

"Pleased to meet you Bekka. Is that short for Rebekka" Luke asked shaking her hand.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Bekka or Bex, Thanks to Bobby"

"I couldn't help it if I couldn't say Rebekka when I was little" Bobby pouted

"And I prefer it anyway, Lucas" She grinned. Jess laughed.

"Bekka it is then" .

"I've got a gig tomorrow will you come and watch Luke." Bobby asked

"You bet" Luke smiled

"You sure you want to do that the rest of the family will be there." Bekka frowned

"If they's all as nice as you, I can't wait" He grinned and winked at her. Then Bobby laughed at her surprised face

Harry stuck his head round the door "Auntie Jess I'm hungry"

"Well. if you go get the others and all wash your hands you can come eat" Jess said. "Bekka you eating too?"

"If it's OK" She replied. Bobby and Luke were chatting again. "And you two can lay the table" She smiled at them. Bekka went to help Jess and was evidently a frequent visitor judging by the way she knew her way round the kitchen. The kids came in and sat down and Luke and Jess handed out plates of food.

"It's a bit early for dinner isn't it Mum" Bobby asked

"Yes but if I'm feeding the five thousand I'm only doing it once. "Jess answered

"Auntie Jess, why does my spaghetti have to have veggies in it" Tom said

"Tom, you know Mum put veggies in everything. She says they're good for us" Bobby answered him

"I don't like veggies" Harry complained

"But you all still want to eat here" Jess reminded them

"I like coming here" Sarah added.

Luke smiled as he watched the interaction between the kids, and Jess and gradually got drawn in until he was a part of what was going on. When they finished, Kait and Harry stood up to go and Jess gave them the serious look and they sat back down.

"We're finished" Harry said

"Please may we go" Kait added.

"You can all take your plates to the kitchen, then you can go." She smiled at them

As they all began to move Bekka asked "Can Bobby and I go see Grams and Gramps"

"Yeah take the bikes coz you haven't got long." They shot off.

"Can I go" Harry pleaded

"No you can go get your book and do your reading" Jess told him

"But Auntie Jess....."

"Crime and punishment Harry" Jess smiled

"But he hit me first" He complained . Jess smiled and Luke laughed.

"Kait, you can take Sarah and Tom to play and give Luke some peace for a while." Jess said as the younger three hung around pestering Luke to play.

"But Mum,....." She whined

"Don't whine, Kaitie Lou. Luke will still be here when you get back"

"I ain't goin nowhere Princess." He agreed and they left.

"I get told off for saying 'ain't' Harry said Luke and Jess laughed

"But you weren't brought up in Hazzard Harry" she smiled as he went out. Harry came in with his book and slumped into a chair.

"Hey Harry, ya wanna show me ya book?" Luke asked Harry frowned but moved his chair and his book closer to Luke. Jess smiled as she left them to go clear up.

Jess went to answer the door to Annie a little while later. "Have they been OK" Annie asked

"No problems. They've all eaten and Harry's even done his reading" Jess replied

Annie looked shocked "How on earth did you manage that"

"Not me" Jess indicated into the dining room to where Luke and Harry were laughing and reading as Kait wandered through.

"Ah, the famous Luke Duke. He doesn't have kids of his own?" Annie asked

"No" Jess answered

Kait sat on Luke's lap and put her head on his shoulder and Annie smiled "I think he does now" Jess took Annie in to meet Luke and round up the kids. As they were heading for the door Bobby and Becca came back

"Hi Aunt Annie" they said as they shot through.

"Hi kids. Jess Thanks for having them. I hope we haven't ruined your evening" Annie said with a hug

"It's fine" Jess replied as the door went again Jess opened it to find her brother Steve, outside

"Hi Jess. Hi Annie" he greeted them both with a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Uncle Steve" the kids all said as he greeted them with hugs and pats on the back and ruffles of hair.

"I'll get out of your way" Annie grinned "Come on Kids." She gathered them together and went.

"You had all them here too" Steve said as he put his arm round her and they walked up the hall

"Yeah so much for my quiet night" she smiled.

"Where's Bekka?"

"Computer with Bobby" Jess replied They went into the lounge to find Luke and Kait.

"Uncle Steve!" Kait yelled and jumped up so that he could lift her up for a hug

"Hello Sweetheart"

"Kait get down you're too big" Jess said

"Uncle Steve have you seen who's here?" Kait asked excitedly as he put her down.

"Who? Who?" He said teasing her

"This is Luke and this is Uncle Steve" she said making the introductions. They shook hands

"It's good to finally meet you and put a face to the name" Steve smiled

"Likewise" Luke responded "I want to thank you for taking care of this motley crew while they were out with you"

"My pleasure" Luke grinned and winked at Jess. She smiled and went to fetch the others leaving Luke and Steve to talk.

She returned followed by Bekka and Bobby " Hi ya Kids" Steve said as he kissed Bekka on the forehead and shook hands with Bobby arm wrestling style

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Uncle Steve"they replied.

"You ready for tomorrow Bob" he asked

"Just about"

"I hope you're going to play my favourites" Steve teased

"Dad, nobody wants to hear your kind of music" Becca said horrified "It's horrible"

"It can't be that bad" Luke said

" It's worse than Mums" Bobby pulled a face

Steve laughed "Come on Bex, we've gotta go. We still have to pick up your Mum and get something to eat."

"I've already eaten"Bekka smiled

Steve frowned "You got Jess to feed you again"

"Mum was feeding the five thousand anyway" Bobby interrupted.

"Well I still want to eat so let's go" Steve turned to Luke and shook his hand "Luke, good to see you. I hope having this lot descend on you hasn't scared the hell out of you. I'd run now if I were you."

Luke smiled" They're good kids and I ain't runnin' " They went to the door to see Steve and Bekka out.

"Thanks Auntie Jess" Bekka hugged her "Later Lukas"

He grinned "Later Bex"

Steve said goodbye to every one and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow Little sis"

They all went and sat back down with a drink and chatted as Kait cuddled up to Luke.

"By the way Mum Is it ok if Emma comes back after school and goes to the gig with us. Her Mum and Dad have to be somewhere with her brother first."Bobby enquired trying to act fairly cool

"Ooo Emma" Kait teased "I like her she's nice"

"Kait don't start" Jess warned Luke raised an eyebrow at Bobby

"And we're in the band together and go to school together" Bobby added. "So is it ok?"

"I don't see why not," Jess agreed "Nicole will be here too, to go dancing with Kait"

After a while Bobby went off to do some work, and Kait went to bed. Luke pulled Jess onto his lap and kissed her. "At last I get you to myself"

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't intend to have most of my family descend on you the minute you arrived. You must be exhausted"

"I had ta meet 'em sooner or later........And this is worth the wait" He kissed her again even more passionately. Eventually Jess pulled away.

"Luke ........about tomorrow.........." He stroked her hair as she tried to figure out what to tell him "...Joe will be there."

"I was gonna have to meet him eventually, so we might as well get it over with"

"Are you sure" She said her eyes meeting his "He isn't happy about you being here"

"It'll be fine. I can handle it. " He said and kissed her again as Bobby called and Jess got up to go and speak to him.

"If you want to phone Bo go ahead" she said as she left.

Luke let out a sigh and leant his head back in the chair looking at the ceiling. It felt like a hundred different things were running through his head. Even though none of this was easy he knew this was where he wanted to be. Bo had his own life now and Luke smiled as he thought about his baby cousin. He reached out and picked up the phone and started to dial. It had been like a life line for the two of them when they had spent years apart, but they still managed to talk all the time.

Bo and Gaby were preparing supper, when Bo said "I wonder if Luke's OK"

Gaby smiled " He's with Jess. He'll be just fine" She knew Bo had been like a cat on a hot tin roof all day.

"But he ain't called" He sounded like a little boy. Gaby had seen him do this before and always when he was worried about Luke. Just then the phone rang and Bo answered it. "Duke farm. Bo Duke"

_"Hey cuz. How ya managin without me........." _

Jess came in as he was talking and said "Hi Bo" as she snuggled up to Luke on the sofa. Luke handed her the phone and she spoke quickly to Bo and Gaby before handing the phone back to Luke. He finished talking to Bo and put down the phone.

"You OK?" Jess asked

Luke smiled "Never better" He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Kids OK?"

"Yeah Kaits asleep and Bobby's just going to bed"

"What's with Bobby and Emma?" Luke asked thinking about Bobby and something he'd noticed earlier.

"How d'you mean?" Jess looked puzzled

"Did ya see his face when Kait was teasin earlier."

"Yeah I did. I've noticed it a couple of times lately. But don't get too excited. They've known each other since they were little"Jess explained "There are a few of them who have been friends for as long as they can remember. You'll get to meet them all tomorrow." She smiled.

"Can't wait" He said with a grin as he pulled her back onto his lap and began kissing her again.

They sat for a while talking, before Luke let out a yawn. "You need to get some sleep." Jess said "I forgot you haven't acclimatised yet"

"But I love just being here with you" .

Jess stood up and pulled Luke up with her "Yeah, I know but we've got all day tomorrow." She kissed his lips gently and briefly. "I've put you in Kait's room, she's in with me"

Luke grinned "I can swap"

Jess returned the grin "I know but I'm not ready to face the kids with that. Are you?"

"I guess not"

The following morning, they had breakfast and got the kids to school before spending the morning together. They were going to Jess's parents for lunch. After the introductions they sat down to eat. "It's good to finally meet the man thats made such a difference to our daughter and Grandchildren" Jess's mum smiled.

"Not too much I hope ma'am. They was fine the way they was" Luke replied returning the smile.

"Yes, they were. But now they seem happier and more contented" she continued

"Please don't embarrass me any more Mum." Jess said hiding her face in her hands. Luke grinned.

"But it's nice to know someone is taking care of you for a change" Jess's Dad added

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Dad" Jess said determinedly looking up at him.

He smiled "I know that, Miss Independent. But we all need a bit of looking after now and then" He said patting her hand.

"Yes Sir we do" Luke agreed looking seriously at Jess "And I intend to do just that"

They spent the afternoon walking along the river before going to collect Kait and Nicole from school. When they arrived home, the girls went to get changed and Jess went to get them a snack when they heard the door go. Bobby came in, followed by Emma who was introduced to Luke. "Are all your friends as pretty as this Bob" Luke grinned

Bobby grinned back "Definately not"

"I heard about you and your Cousin" Emma smiled "And all your flattery" Luke pulled a "what me" kind of face as Kait and Nicole came in. They all sat and chatted for a while until it was time to take Kait and Nicole dancing.

"Now you two" Jess said " There's a casserole in the oven. Please keep an eye on it because if you let it burn you will still have to eat it. Behave and don't wreck the house"

"What us" Bobby grinned

"We'll be good" Emma assured her

Jess looked doubtful "Yeah you told me that last time"

As they got in the car, Luke asked "What happened last time?"

"Well there was the time that they tried to make Mum a cake and ended up having a flour fight and got it all over the house" Kait told him

"Then there was the time Tim and Ben were there too and they exploded a bottle of coke all over the kitchen. It was sticky for weeks." Jess added

"And the day they played really loud music" Kait continued

Jess smiled as she remembered "They had the whole gang there and you could hear it all the way down the street"

Luke laughed. "And ya still leave them!? If we'd have done that Uncle Jesse woulda tanned our hides for sure. And we'd'a had no chance of being left alone in the house with a girl"

"Well, they've always had to put right any mess they've created. So they learnt the hard way" Jess replied.

After dancing and taking Nicole home, Kait sat in the back of the car and said "I'm glad you came to watch me Luke"

"Ya danced real good, Darlin'. I'm glad ya asked me" He smiled at her.

"Daddy never comes to watch" She sighed. Luke looked at Jess as she glanced over and shrugged.

"Well,...I guess he's real busy. He has to work and everythin' " He responded

"Even if he didn't, he still wouldn't come" Kait said resigned to the fact even if she didn't like it. They got out of the car and walked in, Kait holding Luke's hand. As they went in they heard Bobby playing the guitar quietly and Emma was singing.

"Hi Kids. We're back" Jess called out. They went into the lounge to find Bobby and Emma. "Is everything ok"

"We haven't made a mess and I turned the oven off about ten minutes ago" Bobby said.

"And we even laid the table" Emma added.

Jess smiled "I'm impressed"

"That sounded real pretty when we came in" Luke commented.

"Is it one of your songs for later" Jess asked.

"Yeah but there's just one bit that we can't seem to get right" Bobby frowned "Luke could you help us?"

He shrugged " I could try"

Jess went to sort dinner and Kait went to change. When they all came in to eat Bobby was saying to Luke "Thanks for that Luke, It was so much easier when we did it like that"

"No problem glad I could help" He replied as they sat down

"You all ready for tonight?" Jess asked

"I suppose. I'm just really nervous about this" Emma answered

"You'll be great as always, Em" Bobby said to her giving her shoulder a quick squeeze."It'll be me that messes up"

She nudged Bobby and smiled "You will be brilliant as always"

"You'll all be terrific" Jess reassured them "Just think of it as another school gig"

"From what I seen, you ain't gonna have any problems" Luke agreed

They arrived at the family club where they were due to play and Luke went with the kids to help them set up. He was introduced to the rest of Bobby's friends and another Dad who was helping. Kait was handing him bits and pieces and messing about with Bobby's friends. Luke had just gone to talk to Jess when Kait saw Joe arrive "Daddy" she yelled. As she went to jump off the stage Luke caught her and she gave him a hug.

"Take your hands off my daughter"

Luke turned to face Joe and his family as Kait slid to the floor and went to hug him. "Joe don't start" Jess warned. "Luke, this is Joe, his brother Dan and His mum Sue. Meet Luke Duke." Dan hugged Jess and shook hands with Luke. But Joe wouldn't shake Luke's outstretched hand. "Pam and the twins not here?" Jess asked Dan as they watched Joe glare at Luke.

"They stopped over by the door to talk to Bekka" He said

You could cut the air with a knife. "Kait why don't you go and say hello to Jon and Stacey" She wanted Kait out of the way as she sensed something was going to happen. Kait hugged Joe and left.

"So this is the guy you're shacked up with" Joe said still glaring at Luke. Jess's eyes flashed and she shoved Joe towards the door, followed by Luke and Dan.

Outside she said fiercely to Joe, " If you have a problem with me and Luke then we sit down like adults and talk about it. Not that it's any of your business so long as the kids are ok. But not tonight. Tonight is Bobby's night and you are here to see him play"

"I am going to say something when he's got his hands all over Kait" He yelled

"Luke didn't do anything wrong and you know it. Everyone could see that. The kids adore him" Jess replied trying to stay calm.

"Well if you want to act like a slapper in front of the kids, don't think I'm just going to let you"

Jess laughed sarcastically "Thats rich coming from you. The kids are fine with Luke and you know it. So you just stay out of it." Luke and Dan had been joined at the door by Steve and Bobby who had seen the exchange inside.

Joe squared up to Jess "If you think I'm going to be told what to do by you or your bloody cowboy then think again."

Dan stepped in and pushed Joe back "Back off Joe and Calm down"

"Joe you're a bloody prat. If you don't sort this sensibly, it won't be us that tells you it will the courts" She hissed. With that everything seemed to happen at once, as Joe raised his hand as if to hit her Dan grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him back and Luke grabbed the raised hand. Bobby and Steve went to pull Jess out of the way, but she shrugged them off and turned and thumped Joe. "Don't you ever raise your hand to me again."

Bobby turned on him "Dad You're an idiot. You lost mum, you lost me and eventually you'll loose Kait too. You don't get it. Luke cares about us, all of us and he listens to us. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Take a lesson." As he turned to go he exchanged a look with Luke and Luke put one hand on his shoulder. Jess watched him leave and looked at Steve

He nodded "I'll go after him"

She looked back at Joe "Joe, You've done enough damage for one night so if you want to see Bobby play sit down, shut up and stay out of the way. If it was up to me I'd have you barred"

"Jess, go" She looked up at Dan as he spoke "You need to see Bobby, I'll take care of this" He said gently.

"Thanks Danny" Luke took her hand and they went back inside.

"He hit you before?" Luke asked

She looked down "Yes......and the last time Bobby saw him" Luke nodded seriously in understanding.

Then Jess grinned " But I never let him get away with it" Luke laughed. They found Bobby at the side of the stage with Steve's arm round him as they talked.

Jess hugged him "Bobby, I am so sorry. I really didn't want you to be involved in all this."

"Mum It's ok. It's not your fault. Dad had it coming. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to deck him" He smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He nodded and Emma came over

"We're about ready to start. Is everything OK Bobby?"

He looked at his Mum then at Emma "Yeah, we just had a run in with my Dad. That's all. But it's fine"

"Oh come here" She hugged him "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I'm sure" He looked at Jess "He's messed up my life enough, but I'm not going to let him do it anymore"

Jess hugged him "I'm proud of you Bobby........Now go play" He went off with Emma, arms round each other as he explained what had happened. Emma knew all about the history with Bobby and his Dad.

"Hey Little Sis How's the hand" Steve smiled.

Jess held it up and wriggled her fingers "Never better" She smiled back.

"That was some right hook" Luke said.

"Thanks you guys ...... for everything" She hugged them. "I need to go and find Kait"

They watched her go and Steve held out his hand to Luke "Luke she's really going to need you now"

Luke shook it "She's gonna need us both"

The band were coming to the end of their session and they had all had fun. The girls came to the mic. "This is our last song and it's for our families" Abby announced

"Who love and support us" Emma continued "We couldn't do it without you"

Bobby came up to Emma's mic and looked over to Luke stood behind Jess with his arms round her waist "Mum and Luke This is for you" He smiled at them and exchanged a grin with Emma as they started to play. Luke and Jess laughed as they recognised the song as Love you out loud that they had played at the Boar's Nest. Kait ran over and joined them as they all played around. Joe sat alone at the end of the bar and glared at the happy scene and from across the room Steve caught sight of him.

Jess and Luke were first to congratulate them as they came off the stage and Ben, Mikey, Tim, Bobby, Abby and Emma all stood leaning on each other or arms round each other as they posed for some photos. "What did you think Jess? " Tim asked as he stood with his arm round Emma as they were getting drinks.

"You were fantastic as always" She smiled "I knew you would be" She said to Emma.

They packed up and went to speak to Dan and his family, but Bobby hung back. Jess put a hand on his back "It isn't your Dad Bobby. It isn't Joe. Dan and Pam care about you" Bobby gave a small nod and joined the group. Dan sensed a problem.

"You got a minute Bobby" He pulled him to one side. "Your Dad was out of order tonight and I'm really sorry that I didn't stop him before. I should have done something before all this happened. I understand that you're mad at your Dad and you don't have to see him if you don't want to, but I hope that you will still come and see us" He held out a hand to Bobby who hesitated before shaking it.

"Thanks Uncle Danny. I will" Dan smiled at him and patted his back as they joined the others

"Jess, It's been great" Dan said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek "Well at least the bit we came for was" He frowned then smiled "Good to meet you Luke" They shook hands as he turned to Bobby who was messing around with his fifteen year old cousins. "Bob, you were brilliant"

Bobby grinned "Did you ever doubt it?"

As they laughed and said their goodbyes and hugged Kait, Sue said "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your Dad Bobby"

Dan answered for him "Leave it Mum. Joe ought to think himself lucky he's still here" He guided her towards the door before she could say anything else, collecting Joe from the bar on the way passed.

They walked over to join Jess's family and they were all congratulating him on how well he had done. "Luke I got a merit for remembering that poem we read" Harry said excitedly coming over.

"That's great Harry" Luke congratulated him and made a fuss of him and Jess went to speak to her Mum

"What's with Joe and Bobby tonight" Grams asked.

"Joe went into one and Bobby told him a few things that he didn't want to hear" Jess explained

"Not before time. Is he OK?"

"Don't worry Mum he's fine. It's sorted I promise"

"Ok if you're sure there's nothing we can do"

Abby and Emma came over "Jess, we're going now. We just came to say goodbye." They hugged her

"You were great tonight girls. Bobby, girls are going" She called him over and he went off with an arm round each of them.

"That boy shoulda been a Duke" Luke came over and put his arm round her as they watched him go. Abby hugged him then went to speak to the other guys. Emma faced Bobby and rubbed his arm as she spoke to him. Then she kissed his cheek and went to drag Abby away from the others. Bobby smiled and went off to talk to the other boys.

"Still, sure they's just friends" Luke grinned.

Jess smiled at him. "There all just like that" They went back to join the others

As they were about to leave, Steve grabbed Luke's arm and indicated off to the side so as not to alert the rest of them.

"Luke, you need to keep an eye on Jess and the kids. I know we have only just met but I need you to trust me on this. I was watching Joe tonight and if looks could kill,....well... You and Jess wouldn't be here." Luke frowned surely Joe wouldn't do anything to really hurt his own kids, or Jess, but Steve knew more about him than he did, and he had no reason to doubt him.

"Ya think he could be a problem?"

"Maybe, I don't know and that's what worries me. With Joe anything's possible. And please don't tell Jess, she has enough to worry about. But I can see that you want to take care of my little sister"

"You got it" They shook hands. Luke and Steve had come to understand each other tonight. They both wanted what was best for Jess and the kids and were developing a friendship that meant they could make sure it happened.

Back at home Kait and Bobby had gone to bed and Jess was sat cuddled up to Luke on the sofa. "Is Bobby OK?" Luke asked.

"He's fine. Emma calmed him down"

"If there was somethin' between 'em would he tell ya" Luke asked

"I think so. We can talk about pretty much anything" Then she pulled a face "But I'm not so good on real boy stuff, not having been there"

"Would he talk to Joe?"

"God, no. You've seen them, they can barely even talk about the weather. He's pretty close to my Dad and Steve. He can talk to them if he needs a male influence. Or Dan"

"Dan, seems OK" Luke commented

"He's great with the kids. We managed to stay friends even through all the stuff with Joe. He was gutted when he found out what Joe had been doing and he stood by us even when he didn't have to. We've been friends a long time."

Luke smiled, "Sounds like ya married the wrong brother"

Jess looked up at him with a grin "Funny you should say that. A lot of people have said that over the years and I suppose we are pretty close. He did say once that if Joe hadn't've made a move on me, he would have. But if I'd have married Dan, maybe I wouldn't be here now" She kissed Luke.

She settled back down under Luke's arm. "I suppose if things have changed with Bobby and Emma he will tell me when he's ready. They have been acting a bit different lately"

"Do ya want me to have a talk to him. Man talk. If it ain't treadin on anyone's toes" Luke asked nervously.

"You can try. If he'll talk to you" She smiled and kissed him.

Luke woke up early and everyone else was still asleep, so he got dressed and went and got himself a coffee and switched on the tv. He flicked through the channels and found one that was showing motor racing. He watched for a while and drank the coffee by which time the house was still quiet. It was Saturday and he didn't want to disturb them so he left a note and picked up Jess's keys from the table and went out for a walk. When he got back he could hear Jess and Kait talking and laughing upstairs, so he made some tea to take up. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Jess called. Luke went in to find Jess and Kait sitting up in bed with a book.

"Mornin' " He smiled "Ya hungry?"

"Breakfast!" Kait yelled bouncing on the bed.

Jess laughed at her "Calm down Kait, or we will literally have breakfast in bed" Luke handed her one of the pastries that he'd bought at the bakers while he was out, and he handed Jess a cup of tea. He had learnt quickly that it was the first thing she wanted when she woke up. Jess smiled at him "I could get used to this"

He grinned "I thought ya didn't need takin' care of"

"Ooo, I could go off you..... if you didn't make such good tea. You can sit down you know" She said shuffling over. Luke sat next to her with his coffee and they talked as they ate. Bobby woke up and joined them sitting crosslegged on the end of the bed.

"Is it ok if I go out later?" He asked

"Where to?" Jess wanted to know.

"Cinema"

"Who's going?" She knew it could involve up to eight or nine of them.

"Just me and Emma" He replied deliberately not catching their eyes. "The others are busy"

"What ya gonna see" Luke asked interestedly.

"Just that new spy film"

"I could drop you off. I have to go to town later anyway" She said not making a big deal of it.

"You don't have to. We'll probably go for pizza after" Bobby explained.

"It's no problem," Luke said remembering what Steve had said the night before. "Just call and we'll pick ya up" He thought about Joe and wondered what it was that had got Steve so worried. Whatever it was, Luke was sure that it wasn't going to happen if he had anything to do with it "Luke!" He realised that Kait was trying to talk to him.

"Luke" Kait was waving her hand in front of his face. "You weren't listening"

"Sorry Princess. What is it?"

"If Bobby gets to go to the cinema later, can we go bowling?"

Luke looked across at Jess and she nodded silently. "Sure" He answered "Why not"

"You can ask Nicole, Alice and Sacha if you want" Jess added.

Kait whooped and jumped of the bed "I'm going to get ready" and ran out of the room.

"I'd better get dressed too. I've got an essay to write before I go out" Bobby said standing up and leaving

"A pair of jeans will do Kait" Jess called after her "She'd wear her best party dress given half a chance"

"Not like her Mama then" Luke smiled

"Not at all"

"I'd better go too. Let ya get up" He gave Jess a quick kiss and went to stand up.

She grabbed his shirt collar "Wait. I haven't had a proper good morning yet" She kissed him slowly. He grinned and laid her across the bed as he kissed her again with the sound of the kids yelling at each other.

"Mu-um. I can't find my shirt with the sparkles and Bobby's hogging the bathroom" They heard Kait yell making them both laugh.

Luke gave Jess one last quick kiss and stood up. "I'd better let ya go find the sparkles" He said as he pulled her up.

They kept their plans for the day, dropping Bobby of in spite of his insistence that he'd be OK. Jess went to meet him, leaving Kait with Luke. They dropped Emma off and Jess saw them hug each other before Emma went in. Bobby got back in the car but didn't say anything "Is everything OK, Bobby" She asked.

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Are you still OK about Luke being here and everything?"

"Yeah it's fine. I like Luke. He's fun and he listens to us. We get on well and I probably wouldn't've said this a year ago, but he's good for you, he's good for all of us. Kait really likes him too" Bobby explained.

"That's surprising, seeing as she's such a Daddy's girl"

"Even she can see that Luke has more time for us"

Jess smiled at him "You're right, we couldn't have had this conversation a year ago"

"Maybe I'm finally growing up"

"Don't rush it Bob...............Is that why things are different between you and Emma?"

He looked up at her quickly in suprise "How did you know?"

"Just a guess. I've got eyes you know" She said repeating something Bobby had said to Luke about them "How did you know about Luke and I?"

"Silly things I suppose. You were really careful around me and Kait . But it was just a look, a friendly touch."

"And that's how I guessed there was something going on with you and Emma."

"We've known each other so long that it took us a while to work out what we really felt"

"Is it serious? Should I be worried?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Mum!!"

"Well, should I?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" He grinned "But no you don't need to be worried"

"If things change, just be careful"

"Mum please. I've had the lessons."

Jess grinned "OK. But I'm pleased for you. Emma is lovely and she has always been good for you"

Bobby pulled a face as they got out of the car "She likes you too. All my friends do for some reason"

"See how lucky you are to have me" Jess teased as they went in.

"I said they could have you" Bobby teased back. They were laughing when they went in and found Luke playing his guitar. Jess kissed him.

"Hey I said I was OK with this but I don't have to see" Bobby said pulling a face.

Luke laughed and Jess said "Sorry Bob"

"Kait read her book and went up about ten minutes ago. She was gonna wait up for ya" Luke told Jess.

"I'd better go and see her" Jess went out and Bobby went and flopped in the armchair with a sigh and lent his head back

"Everything OK Kiddo" Luke asked

Bobby shrugged "Suppose"

"Did you talk to your Mum about it?"

"Yes and no"

"Anything I can do?"

Bobby shrugged again keeping quiet for a moment and Luke didn't push him. Then he said "Luke can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Luke had said to Jess that he would talk to Bobby but if this was to be one of those father and son type chats, he wasn't sure any more that he could do it. He felt way out of his depth.

"How did.....when did.....you know,,,, with girls and stuff" Bobby said hesitantly.

Luke looked at him with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. "You mean about getting serious?"

Bobby looked down and nodded.

"Is this about Emma?"

Bobby laughed as he looked up at him "Have we really been that obvious?"

"Not obvious exactly, but we noticed................So....Is it?"

"Yeah we've been friends for so long, I don't want to do something wrong and ruin it"

"It was never real serious until now. I thought I was in love a couple of times, but not enough to settle down. It was always just fun, at least I thought it was at the time. Now I know how much I missed out on and how I got to be a lonely old man" Luke pulled a face as Bobby chuckled at him. "And I was lucky to never have to settle down if ya get my meanin'. Uncle Jesse woulda tanned my hide for sure" Bobby chuckled again as Luke looked at him more seriously "Bobby, You thinkin of doin what I think ya thinkin of doin?"

"No,... well,.... not really. I just don't want to ruin things with Emma whatever happens"

"You just gotta treat her right"

"What flowers and chocolates and stuff."

"Yes but more'n that. you gotta be nice, listen to her, take care of her"

"Breakfast in bed?" Bobby grinned

"It works for me but I hope y'all ain't gonna be in that position for some time" Luke said with a quick smile "You're young, ya need to take your time, enjoy what ya have"

"Is that what you've been doing with my mum. On second thoughts I don't want to know what you do with my mum, it'll gross me out"

Luke laughed "I ain't gonna tell ya anyhow. But best things are worth waitin for. Heck I've waited my whole life for what I have here right now. Just treat her right."

Bobby looked down and nodded "Thanks Luke" He looked back up and Luke smiled at him.

"Come on, Kiddo, lets go make tea for your Mum" They stood up and made their way into the kitchen as they continued to talk.

"You are such a creep Luke" Bobby teased

"Just bein nice" Luke grinned and they continued to laugh and joke until Jess returned.

"Private party or can anyone join in" She smiled.

"Come on in" Luke beckoned "We made you tea"

Jess looked from one to the other suspiciously " What are you creeping for?"

Bobby laughed as Luke pulled a face "One to me" Bobby motioned adding points "Told you Luke"

Luke turned to Jess "Just thought you might want one"

"I did actually. Thanks. That's really sweet" Jess hugged Luke

Bobby pretended to gag Luke smiled at him "Strike one Bob. Told ya" He gave Jess a quick kiss

"Time for me to go to bed" Bobby said shaking his head.

"You OK Bob" Jess asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to play gooseberry and I have some reading to do. Night"

"Night then Bobby" They said and he left.

As they stood together, Jess asked "What was all that about?"

"We were just talkin' "

"About Emma?"

"Yeah, some. Just ......boy stuff"

"Is he sleeping with her?" Jess said pulling away and looking at him.

"No, they're OK right now"

Jess pulled closer to Luke again "Good. I thought I was going to have to kill him"

"For doin what all kids do?" Luke asked surprised

Jess smiled "No. For lying to me when I asked him"

Luke smiled "But we were talkin about sleepin around and stuff and I may have said more about us than I intended"

"Oh great" She said sarcastically

"It's OK. He didn't want to know any details, not that there's anythin to really tell"

"I suppose I'll hear about it later" She looked into Luke's eyes "Thanks for talking to him" She kissed him gently then more passionately.

Over the next few days, the four of them gradually became a closer unit and Luke was a full part of everything was going on with the kids and the house. They had all adapted quickly to having Luke around and he felt contented and included. Things between him and Jess had happened fast, too fast some would say, but they were happy. Luke's easy going nature had made it easy for their family and friends to get along with him. Everyone except Joe that is but they weren't going to let that bother them.

Luke had been there nearly a week when they were clearing up the kitchen one morning after dropping the kids at school. "Is there anything you want in town today?" Jess asked.

"Don't you want me to come with ya" Luke frowned

"I didn't think you'd want to be dragged round the shops. I've gotta go and pick up Bekka's birthday present"

"You can drag me anywhere" He said as he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her.

"Hey" she squealed "You mean that?"

"Sure I do"

Jess grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her as she kissed him.

When they got back Jess was getting lunch when Luke came in and handed her a bag.

"Whats this?" She wiped her hands and took it. She pulled out a black mini dress. "Wow"

"Ya wanted somethin to wear for Bekka's party"

"I wondered where you went off to. It's great."

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you. I don't know that I've got the legs for it any more though" She said wrinkling her nose.

"You got great legs." He said raising an eyebrow and putting an arm round her.

"How would you know?" She nudged him.

"I remember 'em stickin outta my shirt once" He grinned

Jess chuckled "Oh yeah I forgot about that"

"You can wear it over your black jeans if ya want, I won't mind"

"Luke thank you" She kissed him and they took their lunch to sit down.

"You thought about what you're going to say in school tomorrow" She asked.

"Some, when I was in Montana we had a schools programme and we had to take it in turns to go out and talk to the kids"

"You shouldn't have any problem then"

"I just wish we had some of the leaflets and equipment and stuff that we used to take in"

"You'll be fine" She reassured him Then she jumped up and grabbed her laptop "I have an idea"

"What are you doin" Luke looked puzzled as Jess pressed buttons

"Googling Smoke jumpers"

"What?"

"Have you ever used a computer?" She looked up at him

"Daisy tried to teach me once. But in Montana I always managed to get someone to type my reports for me"

Jess slid the laptop round in front of Luke "It's time to bring Luke Duke into the twenty first century"

She showed Luke how to use the computer and find what he needed and they printed of some sheets for the kids.

"How you learn to do all this?" Luke asked

"College and practise. It took me ages to learn. If I mess it up I have to get the kids to sort it"

"Kait can do all this?"

Jess smiled "They learn from babies now"

The next day they visited the fire station and were sitting having lunch with Nick in the classroom.

"Are you already for this afternoon Luke" Nick asked

"Pretty much" Luke replied.

"We've got some things for the kids. Would it be OK to photocopy them?" Jess asked

"Sure, help yourself you know where it is" Nick said and Jess took the papers and left. "I keep trying to talk her into coming in more often. The children love having her in."

"She seems to have a trail of 'em wherever she goes."

"You got kids Luke"

"Never got around to it"

"You don't know what you're missing"

"How many you got?" Luke asked

"Just the one, but then I got divorced. I thought maybe I might have more with someone else, but it didn't work out" He looked down the corridoor to where Jess was talking in the office.

"Jess?"

Nick looked round in surprise "You know?"

"She told me"

"Luke I don't want you to think I would mess things up for you. I'm happy for her"

"Hey it's cool. I ain't bothered"

"Thanks" They shook hands.

Jess and Luke had great fun as Luke taught the class how to be junior smoke jumpers and they handed out quizzes and pictures. The children were buzzing by the time they went home. Some of the kids were hanging around Luke in the playground and the parents had to come and meet the man who had induced so much excitement.

When they got home the next day, Jess went to do dinner while Kait went to change for dancing. Before they left, Bobby and Emma arrived and went to change "Bobby" Jess called after stuck their heads back round the door. "Emma can use my room". He grinned and they left.

After dinner, Jess was in the kitchen with Luke "You OK about tonight"

"Yeah why?"

"Because there's a lot of people waiting to meet you"

"Then I'd better not disappoint them then" He grinned and kissed her.

Bekka came over to greet them with a hug as they arrived at the party "Here this is for you" Kait said as she thrust her present at her "You can open it now" Bekka opened it to find a black leather jacket similar to the one Jess was wearing.

"Auntie Jess it's fantastic" She hugged her "And you Uncle Luke" Luke looked a mixture of surprized and puzzled as she hugged him too.

"Well, you keep wanting to borrow mine I thought you'd want one of your own"

Bekka put it on "Thank you I love it. I just hope I look as good in mine at your age as you do in yours"

They all laughed except Jess who frowned "Thanks...... I think"

Emma and Bobby went off with Bekka to find her friends and Kait went to find her other cousins. Jess and Luke crossed the room to see the rest of the family. Luke was holding her hand as he said " Bekka's right"

"About what?"

"You look real good tonight"

"Even with the jeans?"

"Even with the jeans" He assured her taking the hand he was holding and kissing it.

They spent the evening having fun, dancing and listening to the band and the karaoke that Bekka had arranged. Bekka and some of her friends had sung, as had Emma. Jess had gone off with Bekka and her friends to dance to some rock songs and Luke was standing at the side with a beer watching with a smile.

Steve came over and patted him on the back, "Alright Luke?"

"I'm good"

Steve laughed at Jess "I don't think my little sister ever grew up"

"She grew up real fine, "

"She's always been a bit wild."

"She can be real serious too, especially when she's with the kids."

"You noticed" Jess's Mum came up between them and put an arm round both of them.

"Yes Ma'am. The kids are real important to her"

"Even the ones that aren't hers" she smiled

"I know she loves them all to bits and they love being with her. But She was always crazy" Steve said

"No, she just liked to party a lot"Jess's mum smiled at him

"You knew?" Steve said surprised.

"We always knew when you were covering for her and what she was up to and now she does it for Bekka" She said

"She does? I'll have to have words with her about that. You have to keep an eye on her Luke."

"Nah, I trust her to do the right thing and she won't be checked up on."

"Jess just needs to let her hair down now and then, you all do." She patted them both on the back and left with a smile

"Is she drunk?" Luke asked as they watched her dancing.

"Probably not. Jess is too much of a control freak. She has always been careful about what she drinks. She likes to know what she's doing"

"I kinda noticed that"

Jess came over with a bottle in her hand "Whatever he's telling you don't believe him" She said as she swung round Luke's neck.

"You drunk?" Luke smiled

She waved the bottle at him "It's juice. I'm driving remember."

"Told you" Steve said.

Luke pulled a face and Jess put her arm round Steve "You feeling old tonight Big brother?"

"Just a bit. It'll be your turn soon enough"

"Don't remind me."

The younger kids came over to get Jess to go dance with them. She looked at Luke. "Go on it's fine" He smiled

She kissed him and left. Luke and Steve continued to talk and joke. Later Luke and Jess were dancing to a slower song when Jess said "Are you OK? I'm sorry I keep leaving you"

"It's OK. I like watchin you"

"Oooo creepy" She teased

"Not like that. How can I not wanna watch ya when you look so darned hot"

"You bought the dress" She pointed out.

"Yeah I knew ya'd look good but I didn't know you'd look that good"

"More lines" She grinned at him. "You haven't done so bad yourself." Luke looked puzzled "Bekka's friend Jazmin thinks you're cute" Jess explained."You should watch yourself"

"If ya got it" He grinned

"Bo would be proud of you, still being able to pull an eighteen year old"

Before he could answer they were joined by Bekka and her friend Jazmin "Auntie Jess The band are going to play again and you haven't sung yet"

"Not me Bex, I'm no singer"

"But you sang in Hazzard"

"Yeah under protest and in front of a load of people I'll probably never see again."

"But you were good. Bobby said so" Jazmin added.

"He did?" Jess said surprised "But I didn't do it on my own"

"What do you say Luke, you up for it?" Bekka asked.

"Of course he is" Jazmin said putting her arm round him. Jess pulled an I told you so face at him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" He said peeling Jazmin off him "Even if we are bein a little railroaded"

Bekka and Jazmin pushed them towards the stage.

"Luke How did we get into this"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" He borrowed a guitar from the band

Jess spoke into the mic. " I want to apologise in advance for what I'm about to , Jazmin I'll get you back for this. Bekka this is for all you guys" She looked at Luke and he nodded, She nodded back and he started to play (My wish - Rascal Flatts) Jess only took her eyes off Luke to look at Bekka and Bobby. When they finished they got applause and cheers and calls for more. They looked at each other and Jess smiled "Bobby Bekka get your friends and get up here" Jazmin and Bex rounded up a crowd of their friends, including Bobby Emma and Bekka's boyfriend Jack, and Luke borrowed another guitar for Bobby

"Luke can I come too" Kait said from in front of the stage.

"Sure Princess" he lifted her onto the stage and laughed with Bobby as they began to play (Love you out loud)

When they had finished they went to get a drink "You were brilliant" Bekka said approvingly to Jess and Luke. "You should do it for a living Luke"

"Not me Bex, I like the quiet life"

"That's not what I heard" She smiled.

"Don't believe all ya hear, Rebekka" He winked at her.

She looked surprised that he'd used her full name and winked at her. "No but I bet it was right" Jess shook her head at their teasing and Bobby and Emma were laughing.

"I'm going to go dance with my Dad, then I'd better find Jack. You save me a dance Lukas"

"You betcha," He said as she went off.

"What is with you two tonight?" Jess said shaking her head.

"You know Bekka Mum, she loves to wind people up, and she knows he doesn't like being she;ll do it even more. And Luke's as bad." Bobby said

"Thanks Bob. Y'all are ganging up on me tonight so I guess I'm gonna go. Emma, come dance"

"Why not"

They went off and Jess grinned. She looked round at Bobby "Don't get any ideas Mum"

"I wouldn't dare"

Jack came over and Kissed Jess on the cheek. "Hi Auntie Jess. Hi Bobby"

"Alright Jack. Having fun?" Jess greeted him.

"The karaoke is good even if it is more Bekka's thing than mine. You not dancing Bob?"

"Of course not" He screwing up his face with a tone of "Fancy even thinking it"

"D'you want to come dance with me then Auntie Jess"  
"OK, kid"

They all spent the evening having fun and during a slow dance Luke and Jess bumped into Bobby and Emma. "Don't dance, huh?" Luke teased.

Bobby smiled "Just doing things right" and Luke laughed.

Back at home Kait had gone protestingly to bed and the others sat in the louge talking. "We're going out with Jack and Bekka in the morning. Is that OK?" Bobby asked.

"I expect so. Are you not going to see Joe?"

"No is he seeing Kait tomorrow?"

"Yes, but if you have plans that's fine. Now,it's late and I am going to bed" She stood up "And I suggest you two do the same. Emma, I have got Bobby's room ready for you. Bobby, grab your sleeping bag. You can sleep down here"

Bobby pulled a face "Why do I have to loose my bed?"

"Because she's your guest" Jess smiled.

"And it's the gentlemanly thing to do" Luke grinned.

Bobby frowned at him making Luke laugh.

Jess shook her head at them "Night Kids"

"Night Mum"

"Night Jess" They replied as Jess left followed by Luke "Night Luke"

Luke and Jess went into the kitchen to get glasses of milk and Luke pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I had a great time tonight." He said running his hands round her waist and kissing her again

"You are setting such a bad example" she giggled as he tickled her.

"Think this is what they's doin'? "

"I don't want to think about what they're doing. I'm more interested in what you're doing" She kissed him again. Now I am going to bed"

They made their way upstairs and met Bobby coming down with his sleeping bag.

"Nice pyjamas"

Jess jumped at the sound of the voice. "You made me jump. I didn't know you were awake"

"Y'all's up early" Luke came into the kitchen.

"Kait wasn't feeling too good. I got up to get her a drink and some medicine."

"She ok now?" he asked putting his arms round her

"She's gone back to sleep. I'm awake now so I thought I'd get some tea"

"I'd better let ya get at it"

She turned to face him, "I've got something better now" She kissed him and they heard Kait call.

They went upstairs and Luke stood in the doorway as Jess settled Kait again. Eventually she crept out again.

"She OK?" Luke asked again.

"She's running a temperature which is making her feel horrible. But I think the medicine is starting to work"

They went downstairs again "You OK?"

"I just hate it when they're ill. I don't want to be a panicky mum but I'd hate for it to be anything serious that I've missed"

"Y'ain't panicky. Just worried. Come here" He held her and kissed the top of her head before making her tea.

They had got showered and changed and were sitting at breakfast with Bobby and Emma and Jess had Kait curled up on her lap.

"Mum I don't feel well" Kait moaned

"Drink some more of your juice and I will take you back to bed" Jess said stroking her hair.

"I don't want to go back to bed. I want to see Bekka and Jack" she whined.

"OK, how about I make you a bed on the settee. You can snuggle up there" Jess said and Kait nodded. Luke and Emma began to clear the table. "Bobby can you go and get Kait's sleeping bag for me please"

"Why me?"

"Because I can't go and you can reach" Jess said.

"Where is it?" He said with resignation

"Kait's room. Top cupboard" Jess directed

"The top cupboard is the one that everything falls out of. I'm not going in there"

"Bobby will you please just do as you're asked"

"Come on Kiddo Help ya Mum out" Luke added.

"OK OK I'm going. What's happening about Joe?" Luke frowned at the way Bobby had started referring to his Dad

"I'll have to call him" Jess answered "Were you going to see him?"

"No" Bobby pulled a 'don't be silly' face and went out.

"Thanks for clearing up you guys" Jess said to Luke and Emma.

"No problem" Luke replied.

"It's the least I can do" Emma said "You're always feeding me or letting me stay"

Bobby came back with the sleeping bag and Jess got Kait settled

"Mummy can you read to me"

"I just need to phone your Dad, then I can. OK?" Jess said. Kait nodded.

"D'ya want me to read to ya" Luke asked. Kait smiled and nodded again.

When Jess came back, Kait was cuddled up to Luke nearly asleep and Luke motioned to Jess to be quiet as he read. So she sat in the armchair and closed her eyes and listened. Her mind started to wander as she thought about her and Luke and the kids and the way things were going. Luke wasn't going to be here forever. What were they going to do when he went back. What were the kids going to do. She suddenly realised that Luke had stopped reading. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her.

"I didn't know I would put y'all to sleep too"

"I wasn't asleep. I was listening....and thinking" "The door bell rang and Luke gently slid Kait off of him and laid her down. As they went out. It was Jack and Bekka. So Bobby and Emma went off with them and Jess went back to see Kait.

"How was Joe?" Luke asked

"The usual. It's my fault. I'm stopping him seeing her."

"But she's sick dang it"

Jess pulled a face "I know, but it doesn't make a difference to him" Luke looked a mixture of angry and disbelieving.

"How's Kait doin'. I don't know much about sick kids "

Jess stood up next to him "Ok I think. She gets this sometimes and is usually alright in a day or two. Mum's usually good for a second opinion if I'm worried. They're going to come over and see her later anyway. Do you mind?"

He pulled her towards him and hugged her "They's family, you don't turn 'em away" Jess smiled. Kait fidgeted and Jess went back to her.

"She's still quite hot"

Luke went out and came back with a cloth and a bowl of water and began dabbing Kait's face. "Uncle Jesse always used to do this when we was sick. Especially Bo. He always had somethin' "

Jess gave a small smile "I can't imagine Bo being a sickly kid"

"You'd be surprised"

"Hey Cooter" Bo called.

"Well howdy there Buddy. What can I help ya with today."

"It's just a social call. We were in town gettin groceries. Gaby's gone to the post office"

"She'll be a while. Miss Tisdale loves to talk. Have ya heard from Luke?"

"Not since he got there."

"Say hey from me when ya talk to him"

"Will do Coot. What is Cletus up to now?" They saw Cletus coming down the road with his notebook open towards where the General was parked.

"Looks like he's writin' parkin' tickets again"

"I'd better shoot through, See ya later old Buddy" Bo dashed off

"See ya" Cooter called after him "And less of the old" Bo looked back over his shoulder with a grin and a wave and climbed into the General.

He gunned the engine as Gaby came back and climbed in. "What's the hurry?" she asked

"Just beatin Cletus's ticket" He smiled and raced out of the square.

Bo and Gaby came into the farm kitchen with bags of groceries and some post. They put it on the table. "There's one there for Luke" Gaby told him.

Bo picked it up and looked at it. "It's from the smoke jump centre"

"D'you think it's important"

"I don't know. I was gonna give Luke a call later anyhow. To see how he's doin' "

Gaby smiled She knew what they were like when they were apart even after all these years. "Luke's with Jess. He'll be just fine" Bo smiled and kissed her.

Sometime later, Kait was awake and feeling better and Jess's parents were over when the phone rang. Jess picked it up "Jess Aspen....................Hey Bo..........we're fine, except Kait......nah just a temperature.............Thanks she'll like that......He's right here........Say Hi to Gaby for me Bye......... Luke, it's Bo for you"

"I'll take it outside" He took the phone "Bo, How ya doin'......." Jess could here him talking excitedly as he went out.

"Mum, I wanted to talk" Kait whined.

"Not today Sweetie but Bo and Gaby are going to email you some pictures of the animals to cheer you up" Kait smiled

"Thats nice of them" Grams said.

"That's what they like. They love doing things for the kids"

"Sounds like you're spoilt young lady" Gramps grinned at Kait as the arm round her hugged her.

"More like Bo's just a big kid himself" Luke said coming back in.

"Are you ready for your trip to the Lakes" Grams asked.

"Yes so long as Kaits better" Jess answered.

"It'll be good for you to get away and relax a bit" Grams continued

"Sure will" Luke agreed

"Don't forget Bekka's coming with us" Jess reminded him.

"As if I could" Luke groaned

"Do you two ever get anytime to yourselves?" Grams said shaking her head.

"A bit when the kids are at school But that's all"

"You should get out on your own occasionally"

"Yeah but with the kids and all it ain't easy." Luke said "I know Jess don't like to leave 'em"

"They could always come and stay with us. You wouldn't mind would you Kait" Grams smiled at her.

"Could we make biscuits again?"  
"Don't see why not" Gramps smiled as he hugged her closer.

"See no problem" Luke smiled

Jess frowned "Kait's easy, but what about Bobby?"

"He'll be fine, if he get's bored with us he can always go and stay with Bex. After all, you've spent enough time taking care of her" Gramps replied.

"Are you all ganging up on me" She pouted.

"Yes and it's for your own good Missy" Gramps grinned.

"We'll think about it" Jess said seriously.

The kids all came back and sat and chatted for a while before going out again. And Grams and Gramps went home.

Luke and Jess were in the kitchen and Kait had gone back to sleep. Jess noticed that Luke was being fairly quiet. "Was Bo OK?" She put her arms round him.

"Yeah, they's fine"

"Then what's up?"

"Who says there's anythin' "

"Luke, something's wrong. Just tell me" She asked gently. Bo had told her how Luke didn't talk when he was worried. He just bottled things up and needed some coaxing to talk about it. Even then he rarely did and the only one he'd talk to was Bo. But he wasn't here right now.

"Bo had a letter for me from the Smoke jump centre..... I gotta report for reserve trainin' the week before I'm due to leave here"

"Is that all?"

"Jess I have to leave early. I didn't know how to tell ya. I didn't know what ya'd say. I don't wanna leave at all but now I get even less time with you."

"I know. I don't want you to leave either but we knew this was going to be hard. We'll just have to make the most of the time we do have"

He smiled "I guess we will" and kissed her like he was already leaving.

It was late on Sunday night when they got back from the Lakes. They'd had fun and been out and about all weekend, showing Luke the sights. Jess and Luke had very little time alone but they had enjoyed spending time with the three kids. They went to drop Bekka off and chatted for a little while with Sam and Steve about the weekend before sorting the kids out to go home "Thanks for taking her you guys. I hope she behaved and pulled her weight" Steve said

"She's been a great." Jess said "She always mucks in, but she knows I don't wait on them"

"Quite right too" Sam agreed

"Auntie Jess, Thank you for taking me. It's been a blast as always." Becca hugged Jess "You're wild Uncle Lukas" She teased as she hugged him. "Thanks for letting me come"

Steve frowned "Bekka!!"

"Any old time Lady Rebekka" He grinned kissing her hand.

"It's OK, Uncle Steve. They've been like this all weekend" Bobby smiled

Steve rolled his eyes "Good grief"

The next morning after Bobby and Kait had gone wearily to school, Jess and Luke went to get a coffee while Jess went through the post. She was totally absorbed by the contents of a letter and didn't notice Luke come up behind her.

"Somethin' interestin' in that?" He said as he grabbed her.

She held the letter down so he couldn't read it "Maybe"

"Somethin' ya don't wanna tell me about?"

She turned to face him "I might later" she smiled.

"Keepin' secrets huh?" He tickled her.

"It's no big deal" She squealed "Come on you can help me unload the washing machine"

Luke frowned "I can think of somethin better to do. I ain't hardly had any time with ya all weekend"

"We've had all weekend"

"Not alone" He grinned and kissed her. Jess returned the kiss then pushed him away gently.

"You know the rules. Chores first" She grinned. Luke pulled a face and went to help her.

Jess was working on the computer when Luke put down his coffee and stood behind her and kissed the top of her head. "You been at that for ages, can't ya leave it"

Jess reduced the page and turned over the letter from earlier. "Luke I just need to send this email it's important Then I'm all yours"

"Literally?"

"Literally, figeratively, anyway you want but I have to do this Please" She looked up at him

"Is it work?"

"Sort of"

"Ya'd best get on and do it then" He kissed her lips and went and sat down.

Eventually she said "Hey, Luke There's an email here from Bo and Gaby with the baby scan pictures" She shuffled over on the seat and Luke came and sat next to her while they looked at the pictures.

"You jealous of Bo?" She asked as she watched him looking at the photos.

"No. Why should I be jealous?"

"Just him settling down and the baby and everything....... You never wanted one of your own?"

"You offering?" He grinned

"I don't do having babies very well"

"I thought about it, but it was never the right time or the right girl. I was never really ready for all that. Now I guess I'm just too old"

"Bo isn't"

"But Bo's younger'n me"

"Yeah but age doesn't make you a good Dad. Look at Joe"

"I guess. When I was younger Uncle Jesse always said the chance of me 'n' Bo having a family rated right up there with hogs producin' beef. He was wrong about one of us. Things were never right for me until now. I've stopped bein' an idiot and maybe if we'd of met sooner we could've had a few kids of our own."

"Woah that's serious"

"It's how ya make me feel. Your babies turned out just fine anyhow."

"Yeah but it's the whole being pregnant and giving birth thing that my body can't cope with. I can't do it again"

Luke dropped his head.

"Do you mind?" She asked quietly.

Luke looked at her "No. I love you and I don't care about anythin' else. If it happened, it happened, but If it don't, what I have right here is more important. I still got you"

"And who knows were we'll be in a year or twos time anyway. Having babies is a serious commitment"

"I'm hopin' I'm still with you" He said. His blue eyes staring into hers.

"Yeah me too, but who knows what the future brings. Nothings guaranteed, we both know that"

Luke and Jess went to visit Jess's parents.

"Hiya Mum. Where's Dad?" Jess asked curiously

"Up the garden" Her Mum sighed "Checking out what he needs to re-roof the shed"

"Is he doing it on his own?"

"He says he can manage"

"Why didn't he say. I'll give him a hand" Jess looked at Luke and he nodded "He shouldn't be up there" Jess said with concern.

"You know your Dad. You try telling him. I'll put the kettle on" Jess left Luke and her Mum chatting and went to find her Dad.

As they came back in, her mobile rang. She answered it and spoke for a moment. She hung up "Damn!"

"Somethin' wrong babe" Luke asked coming over.

"That was work. Even though I'm supposed to be working from home at the moment. I need to go in tomorrow."

"How long for?" Her Mum asked

"A couple of days" she screwed her face up "Sorry Dad, we'll have to do the shed later"

"It's OK I'll manage" He assured her.

"Luke sorry you'll have to amuse yourself for a couple of days"

"No problem. If y'all want I can come and give ya Dad a hand."

"That would be really good of you Luke. Are you sure?" Gramps asked

"Sure. It'll keep me outta trouble" He winked at Jess and she mouthed "Thank you".

"We can do you lunch too" Grams added

"That's real kind of you Ma'am"

"It's the least we can do. Look at it as payment for the work" Grams smiled patting Luke's arm and went to finish making tea.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Jess asked her Dad and Luke.

"It's fine" Gramps said "You just go to work and don't worry. We can pick Kait up too."

"It'll be fine" Luke said putting his arm round her and kissing the top of her head.

Jess arrived back and stood talking with her Mum. "Did they get the shed done"

"Yes, they're repairing the back fence now"

Jess laughed "Luke should be good at mending fences. Where's Kait?"

"Helping or supervising. Does that boy always work with his shirt off?"

Jess smiled "pretty much"

"He'll catch his death"

Jess laughed shaking her head as she went out to see them and Kait ran to meet her "Mummy!" she squealed throwing herself at Jess.

"Hi. Did you have a good day?" Jess asked hugging her.

"Yeah all my friends wanted to talk to Luke when he came to meet me"

"Luke came to meet you too?" Jess caught his eye. "

"Yeah with Gramps. I've got to finish hammering."

"Hi Dad" Jess called to her Dad as Kait went back to help him.

"Hi Jess" He returned.

Jess went over to Luke and gave him a quick kiss.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"OK" she replied "You've got my Mum all worried about you, working out here with no shirt"

He smiled "And what about you?"

She smirked and ran her hand up his stomach "I'm not worried, just enjoying the view" she said quietly. Luke threw his head back and laughed.

They stayed for a cup of tea and finished the fence. Bobby joined them and when they left they were all talking and joking.

Grams and Gramps stood arms round each other waving them off. "Still think he's good for her?" Gramps asked.

"He's good for all of them. And I get the feeling they're good for him too" She replied "And after everything Jess and the children have been through, they deserve to be happy"

"Luke certainly seems to be able to do that"

The house was quiet and Jess was working on her laptop when the phone rang "Jess Aspen"

"_Hi Little Sis"_

"Hi Steve"

_"What you up to?"_

"Just getting some work done while it's quiet and I have the house to myself"

_"How did you manage that?"_

"Luke has gone to the football with Bobby and some of his friends and Kait is over at Nicole's. What can I do for you?"

_"It was actually Luke I wanted to speak to"_

"Luke?"

_"Yeah I have some information for him..........about some car stuff that we were talking about"_

"Why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?"

_"Us what would we be up to?"_

Jess smiled "I don't know. I'll get Luke to phone you when he gets back"

Later in the week, the four of them were sitting having dinner when Kait asked "Mum why do we have to go to Uncle Steve's this weekend?" Luke put his head in his hands and Bobby motioned her to be quiet.

Jess looked puzzled "Uncle Steve's? What makes you think you're going there? You're seeing your Dad on Saturday"

"But Luke said....." Bobby put his hand over her mouth to stop her saying any more.

Jess turned quickly to face Luke "Luke what's going on?" Luke sighed.

"Kait you've ruined it now" Bobby complained.

"It's OK Kiddo. I have to tell your Mum any how. Don't worry Princess" Luke said calmly.

"Tell me what?" Jess asked looking from one to the other.

"Well,......." Luke started.

"About your dirty weekend" Bobby grinned

"What!!" Jess exclaimed.

"Ain't nobody havin' a dirty weekend. It's quite clean, they have baths there and everythin' " Luke retorted with a smile.

"Luke what is all this about?" She demanded.

Bobby grabbed hold of Kait and pulled her towards the door "Time to go Kait"

"But I wanted chocolate cake" She objected.

"Later"

"Bobby be nice" Jess warned as he dragged her out. "Ok Luke Duke. Are you going to tell me what they are talking about?"

Luke took her hand and sat her back down. "You remember when Kait was sick and your folks came over?"  
"Yes" Jess frowned.

"Well we was talkin' about us havin' time out on our own and I got to thinkin' that I'd kinda like that. It ain't that I don't love bein' here with the kids and all, because I do, but I have to go back soon and it'd be kinda nice to have you to myself for a while"

"What about the kids?" Her face was expressionless.

"Well, your parents are gonna pick them up from school and give them supper. Then Steve and Sam are gonna collect them and keep them for the weekend"

"Everyone knows about this?" She said her face still not giving anything away.

"I knew that you wouldn't go unless the kids were OK and the people ya trust most are your folks so I had to tell them what I was plannin' "

Jess nodded "And the kids are OK about this?"

"Yeah, they's fine. Kait don't know too much right now, 'coz she probably woulda said somethin' "

"What about Joe? Kait is supposed to be seeing him Saturday. He'll give Mum and Dad a hard time and they don't need it"

"Steve's gonna take care of it. She's still gonna go"

"He won't argue with Steve, him being a lawyer........ You've got it all planned"

"So what do you say?" Luke asked nervously. Her face was unreadable.

Jess said nothing for a moment. "So.......where are we going?" she smiled.

"ya mean it? You'll go?" Luke asked excitedly.

"When so many have gone to so much trouble, it'd be rude not to"

Luke hugged her and kissed her. "Ya had me worried there for a while" He kissed her passionately.

"We'd better go and get Kait her chocolate cake and tell them what's going on." She smiled giving him a last quick kiss.

The following morning, Jess was in her room packing a bag for the weekend. Luke was lent against the wall arms folded as they talked.

"How do I know what to pack if you still won't tell me where we're going?

"I ain't gonna either. Just pack your regular clothes, your walking boots and that dress you wore for Bekka's party"

She smiled at him "I am begining to think Bobby was right"

"It ain't like that. I just wanna spend time with you." He came over and put his arms round her.

"So we have separate rooms?" She teased.

"Not exactly"

"Not exactly?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well actually, not at all." He said cautiously. Jess couldn't keep a straight face anymore and laughed at his worried face.

"You shuckin' me Jess Aspen. You'll be sorry." He tickled her pushing her back onto the bed.

They stopped teasing and calmed down. "I love you Jess" Luke said gently.

"I love you too" They kissed each other.

* * *

**Well done if you made it to the end of the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is not so long you'll all be pleased to hear**

**Thanks again Sarah. You'll have to wait and see if you're right I won't give anything away.**

* * *

They dropped the kids at school and their weekend stuff off with her parents before heading off. They arrived at a small hotel in the mountains away from everywhere.

"This place is beautiful" Jess gushed.

"Y'ain't even been inside yet" Luke said getting the bags from the car.

Jess went to help him "Let's go then"

They checked in and went up to their room. They put the bags down and Jess opened the french doors onto a small balcony overlooking nothing but the hills. "I love it"

Luke came out behind her and put his arms round her "It ain't quite Jacksons Hollow"

"But it's just as good. How did you find it?"

"Friend of Steve's has stayed here, he thought you'd like it"

"I love the mountains"

"I know"

They stood for a while looking at the view before Jess said excitedly "Come on. Let's go exploring"

Luke smiled at the little girl attitude she adopted when she had no responsibilities. "Where?"

"We can walk to the village we came through back down the road" she said as she went in.

"OK" He called after her

She came back out "And Luke........thank you for convincing me to come"

"I'm glad ya did"

"Me too" He went to kiss her but she grabbed his hand "Come on"

They walked to the village and had a look around before stopping at a bar for a drink. Jess pulled out her mobile phone and started dialling. "What ya doin'?'" Luke asked

"Just calling the kids they'll be home now" Luke chuckled and shook his head "You don't mind do you?" she asked with a frown.

"Wouldn't matter if I did. If I thought I'd get ya to myself for three days without ya talking to them, I'd be foolin' myself" He smiled

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek

"One quick call Mama Bear" She smiled as she put the phone to her ear. They both talked to the kids and they stayed and ate before walking back to the hotel. It was already quite dark and the country lanes were unlit.

"It's a good job its a clear night or we'd never find our way back"

"We'd've had to get a cab" Luke deduced

"But that's not as much fun" Jess twirled down the road arms outstretched.

"Jess!! You're wild!"

She laughed "Yep, I'm crazy, remember?"

Luke laughed and caught her up He picked her up and span her round.

Back at the hotel, they took cups of coffee onto the balcony. Luke had dragged the small sofa out and they sat cuddled up looking at the stars over the hills. "Luke play something"

"Play what?"

"Anything. You brought your guitar"  
"OK" She sat up so he could move.

He came back and sat back down. He had his arm round her and could just reach to play. He sang a gentle song and Jess closed her eyes. When he finished she was nearly asleep. Luke put the guitar down and took her cup from her. "Hey I was listening" She mumbled.

"You need to go to bed"

She opened one eye and smiled. "You need to sleep" he clarified. He helped her up and they went in.

Jess went to her bag to find her pyjamas. "Hey, thought y'all might want this" Luke said throwing her the shirt she'd worn in Nashville. She smiled as she caught it and went to get changed. Luke changed and brought the things in from the balcony. Jess came out of the bathroom as he was about to close the curtains. "Can you leave them? I like to see the mountains." Luke smiled and left them and they got into bed. Jess rested her head on his chest Luke's arms round her. "I could get used to this" Luke said quietly one hand stroking her hair.

"I already have" Jess replied

They woke up the same way they had gone to sleep. Luke was looking out at the view "It's beautiful" Jess said following his gaze.

He looked down "You're beautiful" He kissed the top of her head.

"What were you thinking" Jess asked

"Just that it was like bein' back home" Jess smiled and kissed him. For all his years in Montana, he still got homesick for Hazzard. There was a knock at the door. Luke went to answer it still in his pyjama trousers. He came back with a trolly loaded with food. "Breakfast in bed"

Jess sat up "Let's take it outside"

"Won't it be too cold?"

"Nah," She jumped off the bed dragging the duvet with her.

Luke laughed and went to drag the sofa back out. They huddled under the duvet looking at the mountains, eating and talking."So what do you want to do today" She asked.

"Whatever ya want. We could go climb a mountain I guess."

"There's a path by the gate that leads to some kind of statue at the top"

"Let's go then"

They tidied up the breakfast things and put everything back where it was supposed to be. Jess collected her clothes and was about to go and change when Luke grabbed hold of her. "You sure look good in my shirt"

Jess smirked, "Keith Urban sang that"

"Did he now?" Luke returned the smirk as he kissed her.

He went to put the kettle on. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail as she crossed the room and slid her arms round his waist. "I love you Luke Duke"

"And I love you too Jess Aspen" His arms went round her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. Right then there was such an intense feeling, not just love or passion. But the feeling that they wanted to hang on and never let go, stay forever that closely entwined and never leave each other's sight. But as in all fairy tales, reality always steps in. They drank their coffee as they got ready and went and climbed the mountain.

Standing at the top in the late autumn sun, the view was breathtaking and they felt like they were the only people in the world right then as they stood arms round each other looking out, Jess's head resting on Luke's shoulder. "This is so beautiful" She sighed.

"It's as perfect as God coulda made it". Jess smiled at him as he stroked her hair. "Jess, ya know I love ya right" He turned to face her.

"I hope so"

"Well, I wanna ask ya somethin', somethin' kinda important."

She stopped smiling, slightly worried. Whatever it was he was going to say seemed serious. "Jess, I know things have moved kinda fast and it ain't been that long since ya turned up in Hazzard and I gotta go back soon and......" He stopped realising he was rambling and Jess was frowning. In one movement he grabbed her hands in his and dropped onto one knee on the grass blurting out "Marry me Jess".

She gasped and for a moment did nothing. "Say somethin' " He almost pleaded.

"I.... It's......I..." She stammered biting her lip unable to speak as she dropped to her knees to face him.

"I know it wouldn't be easy.." He began to ramble again but slower this time.

She dropped her head and took a deep breath, "Yes" She said quietly looking back up at him.

"What with kids and all, and livin in two places and......"

"Luke, I said yes" she repeated

He paused "You said yes?"

She nodded still biting her lip.

"Ya mean it, you'll marry me?"

She nodded again.

Luke let out a rebel yell that echoed round the hills as he pulled her too her feet. He promptly swept her off them again as he span her round laughing and kissing her. Eventually, they flopped breathlessly onto the grass. As they sat looking out with his arm round her she said "Luke..... I said yes.....but.."

"The kids, I know" he finished her thought. He kissed the top of her head "It's enough to know ya said yes whatever happens"

He pulled out a ring and slid it onto her finger and kissed her. Jess flung her arms round him and squeezed him tight. "Come on we'd better go"

Luke smiled "Ya wanna call the kids?"

"You guessed"

"Ya gonna tell 'em?"

"Not yet. I don't want to tell anyone just yet."

"I can live with that" He stood up and pulled Jess to her feet.

Back at the hotel Luke sent Jess on ahead to the room saying he just wanted to check the dinner booking. When he got to the room, there was no sign of Jess. He called her but there was no answer. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard movement but got no reply. He poured two glasses of champagne that he'd brought in and peeked round the door.

He chuckled as he carried the glasses in. Jess was lying in the bath eyes closed practically buried in bubbles, with just her head out one end and her feet out the other and one hand flopped over the side in which she held her MP3 player. She was singing along quietly and hadn't heard him come in. He put down one of the glasses before replacing her MP3 with the other. Her eyes shot open. "Good job I'm decent.. well sort of" she said as he sat on the edge of the bath.

"Ya didn't care earlier" Luke replied putting the headphones on.

"That was different" She pouted as Luke pulled a face.

"What is that?"

Jess smiled, "It's rock Luke" She took the MP3 and flicked the song. "That better"

"No"

She flicked again.

"Definitely not"

She flicked again.

"That's more like it" Luke drawled.

Jess looked at the screen "I should've guessed. It's country but not anything that would come from Nashville"

Luke decided he'd heard enough and put it down and picked up his champagne. "Here's to the future Mrs Duke."

"Here's to a new beginning" Jess replied.

They stayed talking for a while and Luke was stroking her ankle.

"Luke would you stop that" she complained wriggling her foot.

"Y'all shoudn't be so ticklish" He said as he tickled her foot some more.

"Luke Duke If you don't cut that out You'll be sorry"

"I will, huh?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and went to kiss him pulling him into the bath laughing.

"Jess, ya got me all wet" He complained.

"That's the idea" She chuckled.

Jess stood by the dressing table in her boots and black dress brushing her hair when Luke came out of the bathroom."Wow," she said when she saw him. He had a pair of black jeans, a white shrt and his favourite leather waistcoat.

"Wow yaself" He replied "No jeans?"

"I can make an effort sometimes"

He came over to her "Ya look great," He picked up the engagement ring from the table "Just one thing missin' " He put it on her finger and kissed her gently.

"Luke, Its lovely"

"It was my Aunt Lavinia's. Uncle Jesse gave it to me before he died and asked that if I ever did get married, I'd use it. But if you don't like it, we can....."  
"I love it and I shall treasure it" She hugged him.

They had dinner and sat out on the balcony again until they fell into bed exhausted by the events of the day.

"Make the most of this" Jess said as they sat in bed with breakfast. "you won't wake up to breakfast in bed tomorrow"

"More like Kait jumpin' on it and Bobby playin' guitar"

"Sounds about right" Jess replied

"And I'm guessin' I ain't gonna be wakin' up with you either" He kissed her as he handed her a cup of tea.

"That would be too awkward with the kids arround. "Do you mind?"

"Not really. But they's gonna have to get used to it sooner or later"

"Yeah but one step at a time" She ran her hand down his cheek.

They finished breakfast and got packed up before going walking again. After a late lunch they headed for home.

The kids all rushed out to meet them when they got to Steve and Sam's and after a quick chat Bobby and Bekka went off and Jess left Luke and Steve talking as she went off with Sam to make some drinks. "Good weekend then?" Sam asked.

"It was great" Jess answered.

"So tell me about it then. Something's happened" Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Like what?" Jess said trying to act nontulant.

"Well the two of you were totally loved up before you went, but there's something different tonight. Like you've got engaged or something" Sam grinned bluntly.

"Sam!!" Jess squeaked in shock "I'm not likely to tell you something like that"

"But.....?"

"But, I'm just not saying" Jess grinned.

Sam looked at her "Oh my God, you didn't?" She squealed as Jess just smiled. "That's brilliant" Sam hugged her.

"Don't say anything just yet Sam please. I need to talk to the kids"

"My lips are sealed. I just can't believe it took you so long" She teased.

"Sam! You know me.."  
"Yeah I know, Kids come first"

They took the drinks in and Kait left Luke to come and get a cuddle off Jess. "What took you so long" Steve asked.

Jess and Sam looked at each other and giggled. "Just talking Big brother" Jess grinned.

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. He thought it would be best not to ask anything else.

Back at home Jess and Luke sat talking to the kids for a while before they went off to bed. "Good to be home?" Luke asked pulling Jess onto his lap.

"Yes and no" She settled her head on his shoulder.

"What was with you and Sam earlier?"

Jess smiled "She sussed what we'd been up to this weekend"

"All of it?" Luke looked surprised.

"All of it" She grinned.

Jess picked up the post from the mat as they came back from taking the kids to school, flicking through it as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out one envelope and put the rest on the counter. She ripped it open as Luke came in. Jess squealed and hugged him.

"Jess, what's wrong?" He asked

"Absolutely nothing"

Luke frowned and picked up the envelope "This is post marked Georgia"

Jess couldn't stop grinning as she gave him the letter to read.

"You got a job for the Forest Service in Georgia!" Luke exclaimed.

"The letter and email before were for this. I didn't want to say anything in case I didn't get it"

"What is it you'll be doin' exactly?"

"I'll be the Children's Officer for Oconee. Working with the Rangers setting up children's programmes and activities"

"You're gonna be great" Luke hugged her "Congratulations I'm proud of ya"

"Thank you. Everything is just going too good right now"  
"And it's gonna get better"  
"We haven't told the kids yet" Jess frowned.

So they decided to give it a few days, then tell them before Luke went back. Jess decided to talk to them first so Luke went off to get some groceries. By the time he got back Kait was bouncing about yelling about being a bridesmaid and Bobby had stormed off to his room. Jess sent Kait off to calm down and helped Luke unload the groceries.

"How'd it go" He asked.

"Fifty fifty" She bit her lip.

"Come here" Luke gathered her up in his arms, "What happened?"

"Kait's fine about it all. You saw how excited she was. But Bobby doesn't want anything to do with it. He doesn't want us to get married. He won't move to Georgia. He's stormed off to his room and isn't talking"  
Luke frowned "I thought it would more'n'likely be Kait that had a problem, bein' closer to Joe 'n'all. I thought Bobby and I were friends."

"You are but it's complicated. Kait was worried at first. But when we'd talked about keeping in touch with Joe and her friends and having visits, she was fine. Joe and I have been apart for more of her life than together so she's used to having two different lives. But Bobby, for better or worse remembers Joe being around. He remembers all the stuff that went on. He's taking it out on you because he doesn't want it to happen again"

"So what do I do?"

"Keep doing what you're doing. He knows that Joe would have got angry by now and walked away. You don't. You keep coming back."

Luke nodded his understanding. "Ya want me to talk to him?"

"Leave him for now. He needs some time to think about it all. We'll just keep an eye on him and hope he calms down."

"And if he don't"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Sometimes you just have to stand back and let them try and sort things for themselves. And hope they don't get into too much trouble doing it"

Bobby wouldn't eat dinner with them that night, and refused to come for breakfast. He stayed in his room until it was time for school and didn't want a lift, storming off on his own.

"How long's he gonna keep this up?" Luke frowned.

"Days, weeks, anythings possible with Bobby. We just need to give him some space"

Jess and Luke put the wheels in motion for visas and wedding plans and talked to Gemma about Joe and the children. They had just come back home when the Jess's mobile rang.

"I've got to go and pick Bobby up"  
"Is he sick?" Luke asked concerned.

"No. He's in trouble. He got into a fight and has been sent home and I'd better phone Joe"

Coming back from the phone Luke asked "Is he gonna come?"

"Is he heck. He's busy. It's not a good time right now apparently."

"But Bobby's his son" Luke pointed out the obvious.

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Ya want me to come?"

"It's not going to be pretty"

Luke held her, "I can handle it"

They collected Bobby and he stropped of to his room again. This time Luke went after him.

He knocked on the door, but got no answer but he went in anyway. "Bobby, can I talk to you"

"What for? If you're gonna read me the riot act don't bother, I've heard it" Bobby snapped.

"I ain't gonna do that. I just wanted to find out what was botherin' ya"

"Like you care. You got me and Kait on side, But Mum's going to marry you now so you don't have to be nice to us any more."

"You think that's what I'm doin' Bob"

"It's obvious"

"But it ain't how it is. I care about you and Kait too. I don't wanna do anythin' that y'all ain't happy about"

"Yeah right! Now if you don't mind I've got work to do"

"OK, but if ya change ya mind and wanna talk."

"I won't" Bobby said fiercely.

Over dinner Kait was very quiet.

"Everythin' OK Princess" Luke asked.

She nodded.

"Something happen at school today" Jess asked looking at her with concern.

Kait shook her head and promptly burst into tears.

Jess scooped her into a hug "Kait what on earth is it?"

"I don't want you to get married. I don't want to go to Hazzard and never come back. I don't want to never see Grams and Gramps again....."  
"Where did all this come from?" Luke asked gently stroking her hair.

"Bobby said you were going to take us there and it was going to be horrible and we'd never see everyone again and we wouldn't be allowed to talk to Dad" Everything came tumbling out all at once.

"Kait, Bobby is just a bit upset right now. He doesn't like what's happening so he's just trying to convince you not too either. You have to make up your own mind." Jess said soothingly "We only have to be there for six months. We can be back for christmas" She looked at Luke apologetically, but he gave a small nod

"Sure we can"

"You can go to school with Ellie-mae and Claire. And Bo and Gaby will be there. It won't be the same, but everyone can come and visit us"

Luke continued "That's right , coz as soon as we've done buildin' Bo's house, we's gonna add some rooms to the farm house."

Kait sniffed and looked at them. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes of course"

"Do you think Bo and Gaby would let me go and see the baby?"

"Yeah, they'd like that" Luke smiled

"So we're going for a while and we're coming back for Christmas and everyone can come and see us" She listed getting it clear.

"Is that OK?" Jess asked.

"What happens then?" She asked

"I don't know. But whatever we decide to do we decide together the four of us. Is that OK?"

Kait smiled "It's going to be great. You wait till I tell my friends."

"Are ya sure Princess"

"Yeah I'm sure, Luke" She hugged him and Jess as they breathed a sigh of relief that at least one of the kids were happy.

Bobby wouldn't join them for dinner and the following morning while they were having breakfast he yelled "I'm going out"

Jess went out after him "Don't forget you're grounded."  
"I'm going to see Dad" He glared at her knowing she would never say no to that.

"Does he know you're coming?"

"He'll be there" He said firmly.

"Well, straight there and straight back. If I find you've sloped off somewhere you'll be grounded till you're ninety. Understand?"

"Yeah Yeah" He said flipantly waving a hand as he went.

Jess went back to join the others and Luke stood and put an arm round her not needing to say anything.

A while later, he stormed back in slamming doors and not speaking to anyone.

"I don't think it went well" Jess said as they watched him go to his room.

"That boy's got one heck of a temper" Luke frowned slightly cross at Bobby's behaviour even though he understood it.

"I'd better go see what happened" Jess sighed.

She knocked on his door "Can I come in?"

"If you like" He grumped non commitally.

Jess went in closing the door behind her. Bobby was sat on the end of his bed, elbows resting on his knees. He didn't look up form staring at the floor when Jess came in and spoke.

"Are you OK?" Jess asked.

"S'pose"

"Did you see your Dad?"

"Yeah"

"And did you talk to him?"

"Not really"

"Did you sort out what you needed to see him about?"

"No"

Jess sighed "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened.............. Dad couldn't talk to me he was busy. He had to go out. He said he'd talk to me some other time"

Jess put a hand on his arm as she sat next to him "Bobby I'm sorry" she said sympathetically

For the first time he looked up at her "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. You want to make things better for us Dad just makes things worse"

"What did you need to see him about?"

"I wanted to tell him about what was going on. I was trying to stir it for you and Luke and I wanted to hear him say that he didn't want us to go. For once I wanted him to care. But he didn't even have time to listen to me. .......So I guess I got my answer"

"What now?"

"I don't know. I like Luke Mum I really do. And I know he wants whats best for us"

"He wants you to be happy, Bobby. He cares about you and Kait"

Bobby nodded "I know. I need to talk to him"

"You sure?"

"He tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen."

Jess smiled "He'd like that. ..........About us getting married?........" She asked hesitantly.

Bobby smiled "I'm OK with it Mum."  
"Thanks Bobby" She hugged him "Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Come on. Let's go and find you something to eat"

They went downstairs and Jess went to make a sandwich. Bobby leant thoughtfully on the living room doorframe watching Luke trying to teach Kait to play the guitar.

Luke looked up at him. "You OK, Bob?"

"Fine" There was an awkward silence "Luke can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Ya wanna talk now?"

Bobby gave a very small smile "When you've finished here"

Luke nodded "Have ya eaten?"

"Just going to"

"Skippin meals ain't ever a good idea" Luke said solomnly. Then smiled "Go on and eat"

Bobby was just finishing his sandwich when Luke and Kait came in.

"Hey kiddo. You up for a little one on one" Luke asked picking up Bobby's basketball.

"Yeah. Are we going to the park?"  
"Sure. Let's go Bob"

"Can I come too?" Kait asked.

"Not right now, Darln'. I can take you another time" Luke said softly.

"It's not fair. Why can't I go?" She complained.

"Because Kaitie Lou, I need you to help me make a cake for later, when everyone is coming for dinner" Jess said trying to distract her.

"What sort of cake? Can we make chocolate cake?" It was working. Luke gave Jess a quick kiss and left with Bobby.

As they walked Luke asked."So what did ya wanna talk about Kiddo"

"You tried to talk to me yesterday and I didn't want to listen. I was mad and I took it out on you"

"And are ya still mad?"

"No, and I suppose it wasn't even you I was really mad at. I know you love my Mum and I know you really care about me and Kait too"

"Ya worked it out then?" Luke grinned as they sat on the park bench.

"Yeah," Bobby gave an 'OK so I'm stupid' look.

"Bobby, ain't nothin' y'ever say gonna change the fact that I love you kids as if ya were mine. I ain't ya Dad and whether ya choose to see Joe or not he'll always be I want that you and Kait are happy about this. If y'ain't then it ain't gonna happen."  
"I'm OK with it Luke, but I suppose I was just expecting it to end up like it was with Joe"

"It ain't ever gonna be like that. I promise. I can rely on you to make sure of that. It don't matter if we stay here or go to Hazzard or even go someplace else, but what is important is that we do it as a family. I ain't gonna walk out on you, your Mum or your sister."

Bobby nodded.

"I'll always be here for ya and I'll always listen" Luke said gently grabbing the back of Bobby's neck "OK?"

"OK"

Luke hugged him "Come on" He said standing up and bouncing the ball "What about ya show me what moves ya got"

Bobby grinned "I'll beat you hands down Old Man"

"That's fightin' talk Boy" Luke replied with a smile bouncing the ball as Bobby tried to tackle him for it.

All Jess's family were sitting with them at dinner talking when Steve said "It's been good having you here Luke. When do you think you'll be back?"  
Luke went to answer but Jess beat him to it. "What makes you think he'll be back?" She smiled.

"It's obvious Lttle sis. The man's a fool. "

Jess looked puzzled "Why?"

Steve grinned at her "Because he's in love with my mental little sister" He teased.

Luke laughed as Jess poked her tongue out childishly at Steve.

"I'll be back soon enough I guess" Luke said as he kissed Jess's hand.

"Actually,We've got some news" Bobby blurted out smiling. He looked at Jess and she nodded.

"Hang on there Kiddo. There's somethin I gotta do first" Luke turned to Jess's Dad "Sir can I talk to you a minute".

"Yes of course. Outside?"

"If ya wouldn't mind" They got up and went outside. Everyone watching them go.

"Kait go get your chocolate cake" Jess said to take their minds away from what was happening outside

"Something wrong, Luke" Gramps asked

"Depends. I was brought up to do things right and there's somethin I need to ask ya"

"Fire away then"

Luke took a deep breath. Why was he suddenly so nervous. He felt like he did when he'd asked the first girl's Daddy if he could take her to the dance. And he'd had a shotgun. But what he was about to say was probably the most important and yet nervewracking things he would ever have to do. "Sir........ I want your permission to marry your daughter"

Gramps smiled "Are you sure it's my permission you need? Jess is more than capable of deciding for herself"

"I know that Sir, and she said yes"

"And the children?" Gramps looked serious.

"We talked to them and explained everything and they're OK with it"

"Well.........If they're happy and Jess is happy, then it doesn't matter what I say. But for the record, you have my permission Luke," They shook hands and Gramps hugged him. " Take care of them...............You know I didn't think that men still had to ask the Father's permission"

"Maybe not, but I guess it's just the way I was taught." Then he said almost under his breath "and Bo'd never forgive me"

"Bo?!. Why?"

" 'coz I made him face her mama, her auntie and two brothers before he could marry Gaby" Luke explained with a grin.

"Looks like you got off light then." Gramps laughed and patted him on the back "We'd better let the kids break the news"

They went back in to find the others eating cake and talking noisily, but as they came in the room fell silent.

"What's going on Dad?" Annie asked.

"Bobby has some news, so why don't we let him tell us" Gramps turned to Bobby.

Luke moved over and stood next to Jess's chair.

"Well......." Bobby started.  
"Come on Bobby." Bekka interrupted "What have you done this time?" Jess leant over and whispered in Kait's ear.

"Not me" he grinned "Mum and Luke are getting married"

"And we're going to live in Georgia, coz Mum's got a job there" Kait added

The room erupted with shouts and squeals of congratulations as everyone moved to hug them and pat them on the back.

"You got everything sorted then?" Sam said as she hugged Jess.

"You knew?" Steve said in surprise.

Jess laughed "Sam guessed when we got back last weekend."

"So when is all this going to happen" Grams asked as they all settled down.

"Next year. I have a job out there for six months next Summer and we plan on getting married before we go" Jess explained.

"Before next summer you'll never do it" Annie exclaimed.

"Of course we will" Jess smiled.

"What about Bobby and Kait?" Steve asked.

"We're going to go to school there and Luke said you can all come and stay" Kait smiled.

"Can we Mum? Can we?" Sarah bounced up and down.

"Calm down Sarah," Annie said

"We'll see. They haven't gone anywhere yet" Pete, Annie's husband, added.

"Have you told Joe?" Grams asked with concern.

"Not yet, but we've spoken to Gemma and she is going to sort out all the legalities before I say anything to him."

"I don't want you to go and live somewhere else Auntie Jess" Tom said tugging on her sleeve. "If I promise to eat all my veggies will you stay?"

Jess smiled and picked him up and sat him on her lap " If you promise to eat all your veggies Tom I'll let you come and stay with us for as long as you want. OK?"

He wrapped his arms round her neck "OK"

When everyone had gone home and the kids were in bed, Jess brought some of Luke's clothes into his room."Here you'll want to pack these"

"Maybe I should just leave 'em here for when I come back" He smiled as he took them.

"If you come back" She sat on the end of the bed looking at the floor.

"Of course I'm comin' back" Luke looked her with surprise and concern. "We's gettin' married ain't we? Unless ya changed ya mind?"

"I haven't changed my mind, but somethings wrong.........I've got a bad feeling about this" Jess looked up at Luke and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Like what?" He said still holding her arms.

"That you won't be back. Whether you want to or not. Something's going to happen"

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop me comin' back. I love ya Jess. I love the kids and I wanna marry you. This is one time I ain't gonna walk away" He wrapped his arms round her shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just being really soppy" she replied putting her arms round his waist.

"I don't care I still love ya" He grinned

.

Jess Luke and the kids stood together at the departure gate.

"I love you Luke" Kait said hugging him.

"And I love you guys, both of ya" He hugged them both at once and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"I know" Bobby smiled

" I wanna hear how y'all's doin'." Luke told them "And if y'all ever want anythin' ya call me"

"We will, Promise....Dad" Bobby said.

Luke looked at him and hugged him. "Take care Kiddo. I'm gonna miss ya"

"Me too"

Luke hugged kait again and Bobby moved her away a bit.

Luke held both of Jess's hands and she watched as he ran his thumb across her ring. "Ya still gotta bad feelin'?"

"Yes" She said biting her lip.

"Jess Ya got my word." He kissed the ring on her finger.

"I know"

They threw their arms round each other tightly not wanting to let go. Then Luke kissed her.

"Ew" Kait pulled a face "People can see"

Bobby smiled and Jess and Luke stopped kissing and turned to them with a smile.

Luke looked back at Jess "I am gonna see ya again. I'm comin' back and we's gonna get married"

"I know. I love you Luke"

"I love you too" He gave her one last kiss and one last hug for each of the kids before picking up his bag and going through the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten days after Luke had left Jess had managed to speak to him briefly a couple of times and couldn't wait for him to get back home so she could talk to him properly. She came in from work to hear the phone ringing, but it rang off before she could get to it. "Oh well" she thought hoping it wasn't Luke "they'll have to ring back". She had things to do before she went to get Kait.

Bo was working on the tractor out in the yard when the phone rang. Gaby came out to get him. "Bo, phone call"  
"I'm comin' " He picked up a rag to wipe his hands.

"It's the smoke jump centre" She added seriously.  
Bo hurried inside and picked it up "Bo Duke.........................When....................Where...............What happened............." Gaby stood in the doorway to the lounge watching him curiously. "..........Is he still not awake?................OK............OK...........If there's any change call me...........Thanks for letting me know" Bo put the phone down and walked towards her. He was gradually crumbling as she watched. His face wore on expression she'd never seen before. "Bo?"

"Luke's been in an accident...........He came down hard and hit a tree"  
"How bad is it?" Gaby asked not even knowing if she wanted to find out.  
"He broke some ribs, inhaled a load of smoke and knocked himself out. It happened a couple of hours ago and he still ain't come round. They got him out and they've taken him to the hospital" Gaby guided him to the kitchen and sat him down, wrapping her arms round him. Bo was shaking and fighting back tears.  
"Bo, Luke's strong and he's tough. The doctors will take care of him"  
"He shoulda been awake by now Gaby. They got him on a ventilator in intensive care and they're doin' all they can,......but......" His voice trailed away as he lent his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. "He's my big brother Gaby. He's always been there for me, backin' me up. Even all the years we was apart I could just call him. He'd be there. I can't ...I don't wanna even imagine if he wasn't"  
"He's always been there for you. Now it's your turn to be there for him. Don't give up on him" Gaby said firmly but sympathetically, holding him tight, only releasing him when he stood up.  
"I've gotta phone Daisy" He said quietly rubbing his hands across his face. She nodded letting him go, but staying close by.  
"How is she?" She asked when he came back  
"Not too good. Enos is with her. They're gonna phone the hospital and see if they can get up there. They're closer."  
"I've booked flights for two o'clock"  
"We can't just go Gaby. We can't afford it. And what about the farm?"  
"Call Cooter. This is Luke we're talking about. You have to be there. I've booked the tickets and paid with my credit card. You need to be with Luke"  
He slumped into the kitchen chair again still fighting tears "What about Jess? Are you going to call her?" She asked.  
"There ain't nothin' she can do. She'd only worry"  
"But don't you think she ought to know"  
"I guess" he said taking a deep breath  
"Go and call her. I'll go pack" she said rubbing his back.

"............Sure darlin'................Ok..............we'll see ya in Montana.................Take care" He walked away from the phone as Gaby put a couple of bags on the table  
"Did you talk to Jess?"  
"She ain't answerin'. Daisy called back they're leavin' for the airport now and she's gonna try Steve before she goes. She thinks she may still have his number. I called Cooter and he said he'd take care of everythin' here We just need to take care of Luke"  
"Do you want to try Jess again?"  
He nodded, being busy was helping to take his mind of Luke lying in a hospital bed.

"Jess Aspen" Jess picked up the phone cheerfully  
"_Hey Jess. It's Bo" He said dejectedly._  
"Oh Hi Bo How's things?" She said, as she answered the door to her parents at the same time.  
"_Jess there ain't no easy way to tell ya this." _ Jess had dreaded getting a call like this and her face fell. _"Luke's had an accident"_  
"Bo?" was all she could say as she heard him trying to keep his voice even  
"_He's at the hospital. He busted a couple of ribs, knocked himself out and breathed a whole lot of smoke. He's on a ventilator but he ain't come round yet"_

"When did it happen?"

"_Sometime this mornin' their time......Daisy and Enos are on their way up and Gaby and I have a flight at two o'clock"_

"I wish I was there"

"_Luke'll understand. Try not to worry. That cousin of mine has a hard head............He'll be just fine............." _He said unconvincingly.

"How you doin' " She knew how hard something like this would hit Bo.

_"OK I guess"_

"You and Gaby take care and call me from the hospital if you can"

_"Sure we will. He's gonna be OK. Jess. He's gotta be"_

"I know Bo"

He went back to Gaby and she hugged him "You said to Jess he was going to be ok but you don't believe that any more than she does"

"What if he ain't, Gaby"

She hugged him "We can't think that"

Jess picked up the phone again. "_Jess, It's Steve. I have a message for you. Bo's been trying to get hold of you. He's got bad news"_

"Steve. I know. I just spoke to him"

_"Any thing new?"_

"No he's waiting to hear from Daisy"

_"When are you leaving?"_

"I'm not going. I have to stay here"

_"I thought you might say that. I'll pick you up at six. Your flight leaves at nine"_

"Steve, I can't"

_"Too late it's already booked. We can take care of everything here. I'll see you soon"_

Jess walked into the kitchen to a hug from her Mum.

"Was that Steve?" Grams asked

"Yes, he had a message for me but I'd already spoken to Bo"

"How's Luke?"

"I don't know. Bo's waiting to here from Daisy, she was going to phone the hospital. He's got a bang on the head, broken ribs and smoke inhalation. He's in Intensive care on a ventilator. It must be pretty bad for Bo and Daisy to drop everything and fly up there."

Grams put her arm round her. "Did Steve manage to book a flight?"

"Yes, but I can't just go. What about work and the kids and Joe?"

"We can take care of the kids, Steve and Gemma can handle Joe and you can phone work and explain. For once in your life, do as you told and go. Jess you have to be there."

Jess took a deep breath. "I have to meet Kait"

"Dad's already gone. Now you go pack I'll make some tea and you can talk to Kait and Bobby when they get back."

"Thanks Mum" She hugged her.

Gaby came off the phone "That was Jess. Steve's booked her on an overnight flight. She'll see us in Montana in the morning"

Bo nodded "We gotta go"

The phone rang and he almost flinched. "Bo Duke.........Alright.............yeah darlin'...........We're just leavin'..........Thanks Dais' .....See ya soon"

"Daisy?"

"Yeah there just boardin'. She spoke to the hospital. Luke's stable and they think he's gonna be ok" Bo let out a deep breath and looked down at the floor hands on hips.

"Is he awake?"

"No that's the only problem."

"Come on then. You'd better go wake him" She put her arms round him and he kissed the top of her head. As she went to go, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Gaby, are you OK? You and the baby?"

She ran her hand along his cheek. "We're fine. I promise. Come on you need to see Luke"

When Bo and Gaby arrived at the hospital, Daisy and Enos were sitting with Luke.

"Any change Daisy?" Bo asked giving her a hug.

"Not yet, Sugar"

Bo walked up to the bed as Enos and Daisy hugged Gaby "We'll go, let y'all visit for a while"

Bo held Luke's hand, tears in his eyes as he looked around at the machines and drips. "Come on cousin............. Ya gotta wake up..............Luke Duke if you can hear me.........would ya let us know"

Gaby put her hand on his back as tears ran down his face.

Bo, Gaby, Daisy and Enos stayed through the evening and into the night, taking it in turns to sit and talk to Luke, but there was no change.

It was the early hours of the morning when Jess arrived at the ward desk.

"I'm looking for Luke Duke. I was told I could find him up here" She asked.

"Yes, he's right down here Room 204. His family are with him"

"Thanks I'll go find them."

"Are you family?"

"Not exactly"

"Then I'm sorry. You can't. Only family are allowed in"

"I have just flow all night, half way round the world and I can't see him." Jess was tired and worried and didn't need this."Does it make a difference that I'm his fiance?"

"Jess!"

Jess turned to see Daisy coming down the corridor with a tray of coffees. She put it down and they hugged each other. "Ya made it"

"How's Luke, Daisy?"

"They took the ventilator out about an hour ago and he stirred a little bit but that's all" Daisy explained. "Come on I'll show ya where he is"

"That's great. But I'm not allowed in" Jess indicated the lady behind the desk.

Daisy turned to her "Honey, It's been a long night for all of us. Please let her come in"

"Do you know Mr Duke's fiance" Daisy looked round quickly at Jess then back at the lady behind the desk.

"Sure I do"

"OK then"

They thanked her and walked off down the corridor. "That weren't no shuck and jive about you bein' his fiance. Was it?" Daisy asked.

Jess gave a small smile "No."

"Honey, that's great" She said putting the coffees down in the family room and hugging her. Enos had been snoozing in a chair and woke to come and greet Jess.

"Daisy, Luke wanted to tell you himself as soon as he was done here"

"That's OK, Honey. I'll act surprised"

Gaby came out of the room opposite and hugged Jess.

"How are you?" Jess asked.

"I'm OK" Gaby sighed

"And how's Bo?"  
"Not doing so good. Go on in"

Daisy took Gaby to sit down and Jess went quietly in to Luke's room. Bo was sitting next to Luke's bed holding his hand and talking to him with his back to the door and didn't see her come in ".....Luke..........hey cousin.............I need ya..............we all need ya.............."

"Bo"

He jumped up startled "Jess ya made it" They hugged each other fiercely both struggling to keep it together. Eventually they let each other go and both had wet cheeks and were breathing heavily trying to maintain their composure.

"No change?" Jess asked quietly walking over to the bed and picking up Luke's hand and kissing it.

"No................they're gonna run some more scans later if he still ain't woken up" Bo said standing with one hand on his hip and running the other hand across his face

"Luke...........Luke I need you to wake up................the kids say hi...............Luke talk to me" She looked at Bo tears in her eyes.

"Come on Honey" He put his arm round her and sat her down next to the bed "We gotta just keep talkin' to him."

Jess bit her lip "I'm sorry Bo. I'm not much help. It's just seeing him like this....."

"Shh. I know" He pulled her closer with the arm round her shoulders "I know"

They sat for a while talking and talking to Luke. The others popped in and out and checked on them. Eventually, Daisy came in to find Bo watching Luke his arm still round Jess who was asleep with her head on the bed next to Luke's hand she was still holding. Bo looked up at Daisy. "Ya wanna come back in" He sighed

"You need to get out of this room for a while. Go get a coffee, go see Gaby"

"Is she OK?"

"She's worried about you"

Jess stirred "Luke?

"He's OK Honey" Daisy reassured her as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep"

Bo rubbed her back gently, "It's been a long night"

"You've been travellin' most of it and I can bet ya didn't sleep. Ya must be plumb tuckered out, Sugar. Now Bo would you get"

Bo hugged them both and left and Daisy sat on the chair he had vacated rubbing the lump in the blanket that was Luke's foot.

"Now Honey I wanna hear everythin' that's been goin on with y'all. And Luke Duke if ya wanna tell me yourself, y'all'd better wake up"

Jess and Daisy chatted for a while even managing a couple of girly giggles, before Bo came back.

"You feelin' better Couzin" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

Daisy left and Bo and Jess resumed their vigil by the bed.

Sometime later, they had both fallen asleep Jess with her head next to Luke's hand again and Bo with one arm round Jess and the other holding Luke's other hand.  
Bo was suddenly alert to something happening. The hand he was holding moved just a little bit.  
He looked at Luke as his eyes blinked. "Luke.......Luke can ya hear me......."  
Luke opened his eyes properly "What's happening?" He croaked quietly. Bo gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You're at the hospital" Luke went to pull the oxygen tube away from his nose and Bo grabbed his hand. "Leave that cuz'. Ya need it right now. It's good to have ya back" Bo hugged him.  
Jess stirred at the commotion and Luke looked down at her and ran his hand over her black hair. "Ya changed ya hair again" He croaked as she looked up at him.  
"Luke!" she squealed louder than she intended to as she jumped up and kissed him.  
Amongst the noise they made Bo and Jess were hugging each other and hugging Luke, when the others all came in alerted by the racket.  
Bo stopped hugging Jess to go and see Gaby as she came in.  
Daisy saw what was going on. "Luke Honey we've been so worried about you" She came over to him.  
"How ya feelin' Buddy roe?" Enos asked patting his shoulder.  
"Like I been hit by a train" Luke just managed to reply.  
A nurse came in to see what was going on. "Ah Mr Duke. You're back with us I see" She said checking some of his equipment before leaving.  
"It is so good to see those big blue eyes of yours open again" Daisy smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed stroking his hair back from his face.  
The nurse came back with a doctor who said " I'm afraid you're all going to have to leave for a while while we run some tests and make Mr Duke more comfortable" The nurse ushered them all out Jess gave Luke one last kiss and Bo gave him another hug before going to follow the others out. Bo had his arm round Jess as Luke watched them go.  
"Hey Bo" He croaked "Keep ya hands off my girl" He managed a small smile.  
Bo smirked at Luke, putting his hands up on his defence, before putting his arm back round Jess.  
Later that afternoon, Luke was sleeping as Jess and Bo sat talking across his bed. Daisy and Enos had taken Gaby to a hotel to get some rest. Jess was playing with Luke's fingers as she held his hand. Bo smiled as he watched. "So what y'all gonna do?"  
Jess looked puzzled "About what?"  
"About you and Luke. My cousin fell for you hard in case ya hadn't noticed"  
Jess smiled "I noticed"  
"Ya can't keep on flyin' forwards and backwards all the time."  
"We won't have to" Luke croaked. They both looked up at him not realising that he'd woken up. "We're getting married" Luke and Jess smiled at each other  
"Married!!" Bo was surprised but delighted. "You're getting married?!" Bo jumped up and hugged Luke tight "That's great Luke"  
"Watch the ribs Bo" Luke winced. Bo hugged him more gently before hugging Jess and kissing her cheek and the top of her head as he did.  
"Hey Bo" Luke smiled at him. "I was gonna ask ya to be my best man"  
"An honour cousin"  
"If ya can keep your hands off the bride long enough"  
Bo flashed his famous grin giving Luke a 'What me' look.  
When the others returned Luke told them the news and there were more hugs and celebrations. Eventually, the others went back to the hotel leaving Jess with Luke.  
The following morning, free from tubes and wires, Luke was moved out of intensive care into a more private room, continuing to make good progress. Jess stayed with him, barely leaving his side and usually only long enough to call the kids and usually while Bo was around. Bo Gaby Daisy and Enos were still there a lot of the time.  
The next day Luke was able to get up and He and Jess were sitting in the chairs by the window talking when the other four arrived. They all greeted Luke with a hug, then Bo pulled Jess up out of the chair "You, darlin', need to get outta here"  
"What?!" Jess exclaimed as Bo promptly took her seat.  
"Bo's right, Honey, ya been here nearly three days" Daisy said from the arm of Luke's chair. "we're gonna have us a nice girlie lunch"  
"And you cuz' get me and Enos to entertain you this afternoon" Bo grinned  
"Do I get a say in this" Jess frowned  
"No, the restaurant is already booked" Gaby said taking her arm.  
Luke held out his hand to her and pulled her towards him as she took it. "Go on. I'll be fine" He winked and kissed her.  
"Come on and let the guy breath" Gaby teased as her and Daisy pulled Jess away  
"You can manage without each other for a few hours." Daisy added  
"Luke, I swear you're worse'n'ever" Bo said with a smile ruffling Luke's hair.  
Daisy and Gaby took Jess back to the hotel where they organised a bath and a glass of wine before lunch and after a couple of hours of relaxing and having fun, the girls arrived back at the hospital to find Bo and Enos escorting Luke slowly along the corridor outside his room. They all greeted their respective partners  
Jess kissed Luke "You trying to run out on me while I was gone"  
"Never" Luke smiled as he kissed her  
"We just charmed that sweet little ol' nurse into lettin' Luke take a short walk" Bo said as Luke started coughing.  
"I hope you haven't overdone it" Jess said with concern slipping an arm round his waist as Luke swayed.  
"Time for beddy byes cousin" Bo said puttin an arm round him too to steady him. They helped Luke back to bed and stayed until late laughing and talking.

Jess lent against the window frame looking out at the mountains, cup of tea in her hands.  
"Mornin' Babe"  
Jess spun round to see Luke watching her. "You're awake Good morning"  
"What ya thinkin'"  
"That you'd never told me how pretty Montana was" She walked over to the bed  
" One day I'll show ya properly. Ya been here all night again" He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Yeah..... Why do you want me to go?" She smiled.  
"Never, but y'all make ya self ill, keep stayin' here..." He started coughing and Jess got him a glass of water and sat on the edge of the bed. When he felt better he pulled her closer, "I'm a lucky man havin' you take care of me"  
"I'll always take care of you"  
Luke kissed her just as a nurse walked in "Good morning. Feeling better I see"  
"I'd be a whole lot better if y'all would just let me outta here" Luke pouted.  
"You won't be ready to fly home for a couple more days. And only if you do what you're told" She finished her checks and left.  
"A couple more days" Luke groaned  
"It's not long"Jess consoled him, then jumped up "I have an idea" She disappeared out of the room. After a little while she came back with Luke's clothes  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"You'll see. Now get dressed"  
As she helped him he winced at his ribs but grinned at Jess "Anything to get your hands on my body"  
"You say that to all the nurses?"  
"Just this one. What's happening?"  
"We've been allowed out for a while"  
"How d'ya manage that?"  
"I just spoke nicely to the doctor" she said nonchalantly.  
"How nicely?"  
"Very nicely" She teased.  
The nurse came in with a wheel chair. "Only half an hour remember and keep wrapped up"  
Jess helped him into his jacket and he made for the door. "Chair Mr Duke" The nurse said.  
"I can walk" He said obstinately.  
"Chair. Or you don't go" The nurse instructed.  
"OK OK" Luke frowned in defeat, sitting in the chair and allowing himself to be wrapped up in a blanket.  
Jess pushed him towards the lift. "This isn't the General but I think we can make a quick enough getaway" She said as they sped along a deserted corridor making Luke laugh.  
Bo and Gaby arrived to find Luke's room empty. "Nurse We're looking for Luke Duke" Bo called.  
"He's gone out" She replied. "They should be back soon.  
"Out!!  
"Yes, his fiance took him out" She went off leaving a puzzled Bo and Gaby. They went and sat in the chairs by the window.  
"Bo don't worry. Jess will take care of him" Gaby said.  
"Yes I know she will" He said taking her hand.  
"She really loves him"  
"I know that too. And although I guess I'm used to being the most important person in Luke's life. I'm real happy for him. After all I got you"  
"But you and Luke...and Daisy will always be important to each other" Gaby said running her hand down his cheek. Bo kissed her.  
Luke and Jess walked back into the room, arms round each other pushing the chair to find Bo and Gaby kissing.  
"Hey Bo get a room" Luke said pulling a face.  
Bo turned to them with a smile. "I already got me one"  
"I didn't mean mine" Luke said with mock exasperation.  
They all stayed and were later joined by Daisy and Enos who were going back to LA later that day. A couple of days later Luke was discharged to Bo's care and they flew home to Hazzard.

Luke was sitting on the porch watching Bo and Jess mess about as they worked on the General as Gaby came out and stood by the railings. She watched as Bo threw a rag at Jess and she laughed and threatened him with the hose.  
"You want to join them" Gaby asked somberly.  
"Nah." Luke smiled "I'll leave 'em to it"  
Gaby frowned. "Are they OK?"  
Luke looked puzzled "Sure, why is there something wrong?"  
"No. I guess not...........It's just the way they are"  
Luke stood up next to her. "Gaby? You think there's somethin' goin' on with them?"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't. I know it's dumb"  
Luke put his arm round her "They both flirt a lot but I know Bo and I know Jess and neither one would cheat on us. Especially with each other. Jess is close to her brother and misses him when she's here, I guess Bo's a substitute. It's hard for both of you to come here and leave your families."  
"But I have family here now too" She said resting here head on Luke's shoulder.  
"And if that cousin of mine ever does anything dumb to upset ya. You let me know and I'll take care of him" Luke and Bo had become as fiercely protective of each others girls as they were of Daisy.  
"Thanks Luke. Being pregnant doesn't just mess with your body It can mess with your head too"  
Luke pulled her closer "I guess, but Bo loves ya" He kissed the top of her head.  
"Hey Luke!" Bo called across "Ya wanna take your hands off my girl"

Luke chuckled as he and Gaby walked over to join them, arms still round each other.

Luke continued to recover well and Jess went home leaving Bo to take care of Luke

Daisy and Enos arrived for christmas bringing with them a surprise. A five year old boy called Troy with dark sad eyes and brown curly hair. "Ya just looking after him for Christmas" Luke asked  
"Nope" Enos smiled. Bo and Luke looked at each other puzzled. "We're keepin' him"  
"What!" Bo exclaimed.  
"He was found on a case that Enos was workin' on, and he had no one to really take care of him and he took to Enos straight off" Daisy explained.  
"So as soon as it's all settled, we's gonna adopt him" Enos added.  
Bo Luke and Gaby hugged them "That's great" Bo said.  
"I'm real happy for y'all" Luke added.  
"He's a lucky little boy" Gaby said "There are some kids that never make it off the streets"

Three o'clock christmas morning, Luke was standing in his pyjamas in the kitchen talking on the phone. "Hey Babe"  
"Luke! I didn't think you'd call till later" Jess said surprised.  
"I just wanted to talk to the kids when they got up. Are they there?"  
"Yeah. They want to talk to you too. What are you doing today?"  
"Apart from standin' in a cold kitchen at 3am?" Luke smiled "Cooter, Cletus and Roscoe are coming over after church and there's carols in the square later"  
"That's great"  
"Ain't no fun without ya here."  
"I know"  
"How about you guys?" He asked.  
"I have all the family coming in a little while"  
"Busy day, huh?"  
"Yeah, but fun. Apart from Joe coming to see the kids first thing" She said turning serious.  
"How's things with him?"  
"Same as ever. Kait's here, she wants to talk"  
So Luke chatted to Kait and Bobby while Jess answered the door to Joe.  
Bo came out of his room and looked oddly at Luke.  
"Thats great Princess" Luke was saying "Y'all have fun now ya hear and I'll talk to ya real soon.............Merry Christmas y'all" He put the phone down and sat down at the table opposite Bo.  
"Jess?" Bo grinned handing him a glass of milk.  
"And the kids" Luke replied "I just wanted to talk to them for christmas"  
"Bit early ain't it?"  
"Not for them. So how come you're up?" Luke didn't want to talk so changed the subject as he usually did.  
Bo read the signs. "Gettin a drink and goin' back to bed" He said as he stood up picking up his glass. He patted Luke's shoulder as he passed "It ain't forever Luke" and he went.

That afternoon they all sat round in the living room. Troy was being included by everyone, just as Kait and Bobby had been and was sitting on the floor playing with his new cars with Enos. Cletus and Cooter were deep in discussion about something or other while Roscoe sat with his basset hound Tootsie on his lap, stroking her with one hand and lazily conducting Bo with the other. Bo was sitting strumming his guitar as he sat with Gaby. Daisy came and sat on the arm of the chair where Luke was sitting and put her arm round his shoulders "Hey Luke"  
Luke smiled up at her as he slid his arm round her waist "Happy Daisy?"  
"Sure am, cousin. I never thought i was the maternal type till now"  
"You've always been the maternal type" They exchanged a smile.  
"How's Jess?"  
"Fine. I talked to 'em earlier"  
"Yeah 3am. Bo said" She said teasingly.  
"I just wish I coulda seen 'em for Christmas, but it won't be long"  
Gaby looked over and caught Daisy's eye before going into the kitchen.  
"It'll be gone before ya know it" Daisy leant over and kissed his cheek before following Gaby out. A little while later, they called him in, to find Gaby's laptop open on the table.  
"What's goin' on" He asked puzzled.  
"Take a look" Gaby smiled  
"Look's like Jess's place" Luke said looking at the image on the screen. Daisy hit the sound button and they could hear voiices in the background  
"_Come on Auntie Jess, I need to show you something"  
"Slow down Bex"  
"But Mum she says it's a surprise"  
"You'd better just go Little Sis"_  
Luke sat down in front of the computer as Jess came into veiw "Luke!"  
"Jess!" He looke from Daisy to Gaby and back.  
"You wanted to see them for christmas" Gaby smiled.  
"So talk" Daisy grinned.  
Luke talked to Jess, Kait and Bobby about their christmas and the two families were introduced. Kait and her cousins spoke to Troy, before Steve began ushering them all out  
"Ok, let's give these guys a moment"  
"What for, Uncle Steve?" Tom asked  
Bobby grinned "She's my Mum and I don't want to think about what for, Tom"  
"Bobby D. you are ......." Jess didn't get to finish as they all made a hasty exit. "Did you know about this?" she asked Luke.  
"No. Daisy and Gaby set it up. Are ya having fun?"  
"Yeah but I miss you"  
"I miss you too Babe. How was Joe?"  
"miserable. The kids were talking to you and didn't rush to meet him"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna cause ya problems. I just wanted to talk to y'all"  
"I know and I'm glad you did"  
"Did ya like the presents?"  
"We haven't opened them yet. I was waiting till later. How about you?"  
"Same"  
"I have an idea" Jess said jumping up "Bobby, Kait, come her a minute and bring that box from under the tree"  
"But you said it had to wait till later" Luke could here Kait say.  
"It's later enough" Jess came back into veiw "We may not be together but we can at least open presents together"  
Kait had a book on western riding from Bo Luke and Gaby with a picture of a horse inside and Bobby had a book on NASCAR from them with a poster in about the Daytona 500.  
"I love this picture" Kait said.  
"Where's it taken?" Luke asked.  
Bobby leant over and looked at it. "It's outside your barn"  
"And that's where he lives" Luke smiled "His name's Dollar and he's just waitin' for you to take care of him"  
"He's mine!" Kait exclaimed "I have a horse. I have a horse" She said jumping up and down.  
"And Bobby," Luke continued grinning madly. "There's three tickets here for the 500. Bo and me are gonna take ya when ya get here"  
"This is too much Luke" Jess said dubiously.  
"It ain't as extravagent as it sounds, I'll explain later."

Jess frowned and smiled at the kids.

"Don't expect horses and race cars every year" Luke grinned at them

"We won't" they chorused "Thanks Luke"  
"Next year you get socks" Jess added.  
"Open yours Luke" Kait said. He had an MP3 player. "Its got lots of music from when we were there and you can think of us"  
"I will princess. I just gotta make it work"  
"It's easy. It's like mine. Just press the silver button on the side" The kids thanked Luke for their presents and went of to show them to the family.  
"Luke you can't give them presents like that"  
Luke grinned "It's already done. Horse was practically free, just needed a good home and as an ex-driver Bo can get real cheap tickets to the big events"  
Jess and Luke eventuall said goodbye and Luke stayed sat at the table as he closed the laptop. He turned the MP3 on and sat listening to it. That was where Bo found him sometime later. When he came in and saw Luke wearing the headphones he put a hand on his shoulder to alert Luke to his presence. Luke took the headphones off as Bo sat down.  
"Present from Jess?" He asked.  
"And the kids" Luke replied "They put messages on it and a lot of the music we listened to and the songs we sang"  
"They sure have turned your world upside down cousin" Bo smiled  
"Y'aint wrong about that" Luke agreed "Who'd of thought that we would both get married and have kids"  
"Jess and Gaby certainly changed us. Things are about to be real different around here for sure"  
Luke gave a little chuckle "Your life's gonna change before mine"

* * *

**If you want me to keep posting chapters please let me know. If you are all bored with this story I don't mind. **


	10. Chapter 10

The General Lee pulled up in front of Cooter's Garage and Bo and Luke climbed out slowly talking and laughing as Cooter came out the garage. "And what might you two be up to today"

"Hey there Cooter. We need some new shocks for the General before Saturday." Luke said

"Always before Saturday!" Cooter pulled a face. "Why Saturday?"

"Chocktaw dirt road classic of course" Bo said

"Y'all still enterin' " Cooter said surprised "What about Gaby?"

"Usin' my car with the openin' doors" Bo grinned.

"Ain't it a bit close to the baby comin' " Cooter frowned.

"That's what I said" Luke said tapping Bo's chest with the back of his hand.

"It's gonna be fine" Bo said "We got three weeks yet"

Cooter shook his head.

"Ya got your ticket booked for the weddin'?" Luke asked.

"You bet. Ain't Jess supposed to be comin' over about the job before then?" Cooter replied.

"Possibly, we ain't heard yet"

Bo grinned "She's so hooked on my cousin she just can't stay away"

Luke pulled, what Jess had labled 'the Bo face' as the CB sounded. The 'Bo face' was the expression Luke always saved for Bo and meant everything from 'Bo, you're teasin' and 'Bo, you're bein' dumb to 'Bo, don't do it'.

"_Lost Sheep This is Pretty Maiden Come in please_"

"Duty calls" Bo smiled as he walked over to the General and picked up his CB from the seat. "Pretty Maiden I read ya what's up Darlin' "  
"_Bo, I need you to come home........now" _ Gaby screamed as she stopped talking.

Bo's face was ashen and the smile had gone. "Gaby....... Gaby Is it the baby?"

There was a pause "_It's the baby, Bo."_

"Gaby, it's OK. I'm on my way" Bo looked at Luke in horror and Luke smiled.

"Well what ya waitin for cuz. There's a baby impatient to meet it's Daddy"

"Good luck y'all. Give me a hollar later" Cooter waved as Bo climbed in the driver's seat and Luke ran round the car.

"Will do Cooter" Luke answered climbing in. "Hit it Bo" and Bo was away, wheel spinning out of the square before Luke had finished sliding in.

Bo got back to the farm in record time to find Gaby breathing heavily, as she stood with her bag on the porch of the new house they had only just moved into. Bo threw Luke the keys to his car as he ran to see her.

"Bo, it's too early"  
"Darlin' It's gonna be just fine" He said soothingly helping her down the steps "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes"

"Just five minutes?" he said with a mixture on of surprise and concern.  
Gaby stopped, half way across the yard, for another one"Make that four"

Bo helped her into the back of the car and climbed in beside her. Luke closed the door and jumped back into the drivers seat.

"Luke, you'd better make like Richard Petty" Bo said as they pulled out of the yard.

"On these roads! I'll do my best" He replied looking at Bo through the rear veiw mirror.

Luke was racing down the blacktop of Highway 19 when all of a sudden there were lights and sirens behind them, "Oh great. We ain't got time for this" Luke sighed trying to keep the ride smooth for Gaby and outrun Cletus.

"_Hey Bo, Can't ya just pull over for once and let me give y'all a ticket?_" Cletus said over the CB, not knowing Luke was driving Bo's car.

"Cletus, This here's Luke. Sorry no can do. We got Gaby in the back and the baby's comin' " Luke answered into his own handset.

"_Buzzard on a gumbush, why didn't y'all say? Follow me, I'll get ya there"_

"Thanks Cletus" Luke chuckled as he put the handset down looking in the mirror at Bo and Gaby. She groaned and clung onto Bo's shirt as another contraction hit.

Bo smiled at her weakly "Don't you be havin' it in my car" He joked, but Gaby was in no mood.

She clung tighter to his shirt. "I will if Luke doesn't step on it" she said fiercely.

"It's OK We just got ourselves a police escort" Luke grinned

Bo laughed "We did?" and Gaby squealed, past caring.

They got to the hospital and while Cletus went to find a nurse, Bo and Luke helped Gaby out of the car. Cletus arrived with two nurses and a wheelchair and they took Gaby in clinging onto Bo's hand and Luke patted his shoulder as he went.

Just over an hour later, Bo stuck his head round the door of the waiting room where Luke and Cletus were nervously awaiting news. Luke jumped to his feet as Bo beamed.

"It's a girl. I got me a daughter"

Luke gave a rebel yell and hugged Bo. "Congratulations. And Gaby?"

"She's fine they's just finishin' up with her then y'all can come in" Bo continued to smile as Cletus congratulated him too. "I gotta go. I left Gaby talkin' to her Mama on the phone."

"Ya better give Daisy a call" Luke smiled patting him on the back. "She won't wanna miss this" Bo went back to Gaby and Luke went to call Cooter. Cletus went outside to CB Roscoe. BY the time they got back, the midwife came out and said they could go in.

Luke peered round the door to see Gaby sitting up in bed holding the baby, Bo sat beside her, one arm round her shoulders, the other holding his daughter's tiny hand. They looked up and smiled as Luke and Cletus came in. Bo took the baby from Gaby and Luke hugged her, kissing her forehead " Congratulations Honey". Cletus congratulated her too.

"Hey guys. I want ya to meet Lacey Sofia Duke" He grinned. Luke went over and Bo gently held her out to him. Luke looked nervously towards Bo before taking her.

"Hey there, Little Lady." He almost whispered not wanting to wake her.

"Ain't she just a cute as a fluffy little easter chick" Cletus peered over his shoulder. Bo and Luke looked at each other then Bo chuckled

"Yeah Cletus I guess she is". Shortly after Cletus had to leave as he was still on duty.

"Did ya get a hold of Daisy" Luke asked.

"Yeah, her and Enos have got the weekend off so they're gonna come home and see us" Bo said

"That's great I spoke to Cooter and he's gonna come by in a while"  
"He'd better get cleaned up or they won't let him in" Gaby smiled "Did you phone Jess?"

"She weren't home. I'll try later unless you wanna"

"OK" So Luke dialled the number that was by now engraved on his brain and gave the phone to Gaby

"Hi Kait It's Gaby........Is your Mum there?............Jess..... We're fine. We just wanted to let you know............. It's a girl..........." Bo and Luke heard Jess squeal as Gaby grinned. Bo leant on Luke's shoulder gently stroking Lacey's head as Gaby talked. Eventually she handed the phone to Luke who handed Lacey back to Bo. While he was talking Cooter arrived and gave Gaby a kiss and Bo a pat on the back

"Hey darlin' these are for you" He handed Gaby some flowers and a little pink teddy for Lacey. "Ain't she just the prettiest thing" He said softly looking at Lacey "She sure musta got her looks from her Mama"

Bo frowned briefly "Thanks for that! How in the heck did you get in here lookin' like that anyhow" Bo said looking at his work clothes.

Cooter smiled "I just charmed me a a couple of pretty young nurses" Gaby shook her head and Bo laughed "And I promised not to touch anythin' and not stay long" Cooter added. "Who's Lukas talkin' to anyhow"

"Jess" Gaby told him

"I shoulda guessed he's got that look again"

"And what look would that be?" Luke asked as he put down the phone and came over to them taking Lacey back from Bo

"That same doe-eyed look y'allas get just at the mention of her name" Cooter grinned. Luke pouted as Bo laughed. Gaby smiled at them as she rested her head back wearily.

"She's just real sorry she ain't here and sends her congratulations and this" He kissed Lacey's head gently "For Lacey" He handed her to Gaby "Y'all need to get some rest" He said kissing Gaby's head too. "We'll leave ya, Darlin'. Congratulations"

He hugged Bo "Congratulations Cuz. I'm proud of ya"

"Thanks Luke"

Luke turned to Cooter "Come on Coot. Let's go" Cooter kissed Gaby and shook Bo's hand pulling into a hug and they left. Cooter was on tow truck duty so went off to answer a call and Luke shot into town in Bo's car to get some things for Gaby and Lacey. The Hazzard net was working as well as ever as a lot of people stopped him to ask about the baby and asked for their congratulations to be passed on.

Luke eventually got back to the farm to the chores before getting washed and changed and going back to the hospital to drop Bo's car off.

Gaby was up sitting in the chair with Bo resting on the arm watching her with Lacey.

Luke kissed Lacey and Gaby "How ya doin' "

"I'm doing great and Lacey has been such an angel" she smiled.

"Ain't ya gonna ask how I'm doin'" Bo said pretending to look hurt.

"Y'aint done anythin' worth askin' after" Luke grinned then hugged him. A much cleaner tidier Cooter came in as Gaby handed Lacey to Luke.

""ya look quite at home there Cousin" Bo teased "Just wait till ya got one of your own"

"Not me"

"Y'all got enough with Kait and Bobby?" Cooter asked.

"That and Jess can't have any more. She has too many problems"

"Well, you'll have more than enough to do just bein' Uncle Lukas" Bo said putting his arm round Luke's shoulders.

"I think Lacey is going to be spending a lot of time with you" Gaby smiled at him.

Lacey screwed up her face and started to whine.

"I think she just might wanna see her Uncle Cooter" Cooter said taking her from Luke. Bo frowned, why did newborn babies become like some kind of fragile pass the parcel.

"You guys have a certain natural way with her" Gaby observed

Bo smiled at her "Well, we have always been able to charm the ladies of any age" She pulled a quick face at him as they watched Cooter walking Lacey round the room talking to her. Luke filled Bo and Gaby in on all the messages from town and gave Bo his car keys back. He had brought Gaby her laptop too so she could email photos of Lacey to friends and family.

Lacey started to cry "Ya know Cooter that singing would make me wanna cry too" Bo teased checking on Lacey as Luke took her back.

Luke walked her around rocking her. Eventually he put his little finger in her mouth and she sucked on it noisily. "I think this Little Lady is hungry" He smiled.

"Where d'you learn to do that" Bo asked with surprize.

"Saw Jess do it one time with a friends baby" Luke said matter of factly.

"Has she been showing you what to do?" Gaby smiled

"Not really. Just what I watched and she said things about when Bobby and Kait were little"

"Luke always was a fast learner" Cooter smiled

"Either that or he has a couple of babies out there he ain't told us about" Bo smirked.

"No I ain't and you was as bad Bo. I weren't the one that......" Luke retaliated

"Hey guys I'm still in the room" Gaby interupted rolling her eyes at their banter.

Bo went over and put an arm round her as he smiled "Sorry Darlin'. But I weren't like that. I was a good boy"

She smiled back and ran her hand down his face "I don't believe that for a minute"

Lacey squirmed and started to cry again. "Your daughter's startin' to think her throat's cut. I think it's time we went" He passed Lacey to Gaby and kissed them both "I'll come by tomorrow. Y'all need anythin', just hollar"

"Thanks Luke"

He hugged Bo "We 're gonna eat at the Boar's nest if ya wanna come wet the babies head"

"Maybe. I'll see how late I leave here"

Luke and Cooter left and Bo did manage to join them for one quick drink. Cooter promised to come by and give Luke a hand the next day with the chores and the extension, leaving Bo free to spend time with Gaby and Lacey. Mavis could handle the garage for a couple of days. It wasn't busy.

For the next day Bo spent all day at the hospital and Luke was among the many visitors they had. Cooter was either at the farm or with them at the hospital. Checking in with Mavis once in a while.

Bo was up early and actually managed a few chores before setting out for the hospital, promising to make time to see Daisy when she arrived later that day. Luke stayed behind to get things ready and do some more work on the extension. He was just gettin some roofing done that he was trying to complete before the next icy downpour, when the phone rang. It was Bo letting him know that Gaby and Lacey had been discharged and they were leaving for home. Luke managed to finish the roof before Gaby and Bo got home and when they were settled into the house, he left to collect Daisy, Enos and Troy from the airport. Bo came out onto the porch to meet them and Daisy ran to give him the biggest hug. "Bo Honey It's just so great. I can't wait to see her"

"Well come on then" he grinned reaching round her to shake Enos's hand before putting an arm round Daisy as they went in talking. They went through to see Gaby sitting holding Lacey. After all the congraulations, Daisy took Lacey. Troy didn't want to know about the baby. He wanted his Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke's attention just like he'd had at Christmas, so they had to make a fuss of him too.

It was great all of them being back at the farm. After Uncle Jesse died, Luke hated being back especially when they were all there. It wasn't the same. Something, someone was missing. But eventually he had felt the pull of the old place and he and Bo had come home. Now it was starting to feel good again. They were Dukes and this is where they belonged. This had always been home. All he needed was his family and life would be perfect.

Bo and Luke had been out doing chores and had come into Bo's for a drink. As Bo went to get it, Luke picked Lacey up from the crib in the sitting room "Hey Little Lady. You awake.....Where's ya mama?............"

"Right here" Said Gaby coming in with a pile of washing. "trying to get her some clean clothes"

"I'll do that Honey. You just sit down" Bo said coming in and taking it from her.

Gaby went and sat down and Bo came back as they were all stood round talking. Daisy and Enos had taken Troy to visit Enos's folks and were due back for lunch

Bo stood leaning on Luke's shoulder as they talked to Lacey. Gaby smiled. She had never seen a bunch of guys go so gaga over a baby.

"Didn't Cooter say he was gonna stop by this mornin' " Bo asked.

"Yeah, but he called to say somethin' had come up and he'd be by later" Luke explained "Probably a tow job. Mavis has the day off"

Troy came running in followed by Daisy and Enos. "D'you have a good visit" Gaby asked as he gave her a hug

"Yeah, Look what I got, Uncle Bo" He said running over to him "A new car!"

"I bet that goes real fast" Bo smiled as he picked him up.

Troy looked dubiously over at Lacey in Luke's arms next to them. "Does she want to play with it too?" He said holding it out.

Bo and Daisy exchanged a smile. In the two days they had been there it was the first time he had acknowledged Lacey without jealousy

Luke smiled at him, "She's too small right now. But I'll just bet that when she's bigger she'd love for you to show her"

"That just reminds me of all the tales Uncle Jesse used to tell us about how Luke used to try and make Bo play cars when Bo was just a baby" "Daisy said.

"I guess that's why he's always loved racin' so much" Enos added.

Bo watched Troy frowning as he studied Lacey. "Ya wanna hold her?" Bo asked him.

Troy pulled a face "She ain't gonna sick on me is she? I seen babies and they sick a lot"

They all laughed "She ain't gonna sick on ya. Not if ya hold her right" Bo encouraged. He went and sat down with Troy on his lap.

"Y'all ready?" Luke asked. Troy nodded and Luke gently laid her in his lap. Bo helped him to hold her properly and Luke crouched by the chair ready to take Lacey if Troy had enough.

Troy touched Lacey's hand and she responded by grabbing hold of his shirt. "She got me!" He cried, not sure if he liked it.

"It's OK, Buddy" Enos reassured him "Babies like to hold onto things"

"It means she likes ya, Sugar." Daisy added "She wants ya to stay with her. She wants to be your friend"

"She does?"

"Sure, she does" Luke agreed "And she feels safe. 'Coz you're bigger she thinks you can take care of her"

"Just like you used to take care of Mama and Uncle Bo" Troy asked looking serious.

Luke looked at his two cousins then back to Troy, "Just like that Troy"

"I can do that. It's important, Mama said"

Bo ruffled Troy's hair "and she was right"

Daisy smiled at them as she came over and put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's a real shame they ain't gonna grow up together like we did"

"You'll just have to visit" Luke smiled.

"A lot!" Bo added.

"Often as we can" Enos agreed.

After lunch, Luke took his coffee outside and stood leaning on the porch. Bo came out behind him "Missin' Jess?"

Luke looked round at him "Always"

"Plans OK for the weddin'? "

"I guess"

"Y'ain't changed ya mind?"

"Not a chance. I ain't gonna run from this"

"Ya wanna........" Bo started.

"Ya wanna stop asking dumb questions" Luke pulled a face at him as Cooter pulled into the yard "Maybe Cooter can save me from you."

"Whose he got with him?" Bo asked puzzled.

"How should......." Luke was about to moan at Bo again when he saw who it was. "Jess!!" He stood his cup on the rail and ran to meet her. Lifting her off her feet as he hugged her and kissed her. Eventually, they seperated long enough for Bo to hug her too.

"What y'all doin' here? How come ya didn't call? How long ya here for?" Luke asked all at once.

Jess laughed and kissed him again. And they started to walk across to Bo's, arms round each other with Bo and Cooter following "She called me a couple of days ago, wantin' help to surprise y'all" Cooter smiled.

"Ya did that alright" Luke grinned.

"I'm only here for a few days. I gotta call to come over and sort out some things about the job and they were going to pay the fare, I just had to find a place to stay."

"y'always gotta place to stay here, Babe" Luke kissed her.

Jess looked at him straight faced "I booked into the hotel"

Luke looked crestfallen "Oh ......OK......I just thought..."

A smile spread across Jess's face "Of course I'm staying. If you'll have me?"

Luke pulled a face realising he'd been had. Cooter and Bo laughed at him "Of Course I'll have ya" He said hugging her.

Daisy Gaby Enos and Troy came out onto the porch on hearing the commotion. "Jess!" Daisy shouted "We didn't know you were coming" She hugged her

"It was kind of last minute. It's good to see you all" Jess hugged Enos and said Hi to Troy who was hiding behind him. "Gaby, Congratulations the photos were gorgeous" They hugged each other.

"You want to come and see her?" Gaby smiled.  
"Of course I do"

Gaby took Jess inside and as the others followed, Bo smiled at Luke and grabbed the back of his neck hugging him.

Gaby lifted Lacey from the crib and handed her to Jess "She is beautiful. Is she good?"

"She can't be naughty. She don't do nothin'" Troy frowned, making them all laugh. " 'cept scream "

"She's been very good, especially now she's feeding properly" Gaby smiled.

They all sat around catching up on each other's news and taking it in turns to play with Troy and hold Lacey. Luke stood holding her with Bo on one side and Cooter on the other. The girls were smiling. "Ya know what" Daisy started "I don't think I ever saw a bunch of guys go so crazy over a baby"  
"I thought that too" Gaby smiled "they've been like this for days, even Cooter"

Sometime later, Luke took Jess back to the farm house to get settled. As they walked across the yard, arms round each other Luke asked her "So how come ya didn't bring Kait and Bobby?"

"They wanted to come but it's expensive and I'm going to be working most of the time"

"When do you have to be there?"

"First thing tomorrow and I have to find out where to go yet."

"It's OK, I'll take ya" Luke pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as he picked up her bag Cooter had left on the porch. They went into the kitchen and he put the bag on the table as he wrapped his arms round her "I'm real glad you're here"

"So am I" Luke kissed her pationately, running his hands above the waistband of her jeans underneath her shirt as he always did.

"So how are you now?" She eventually asked when they stopped to draw breath and went to sit cuddled up on the sofa.

"Better. The ribs finally mended."

"It took a long time. I was worried about you"

Luke pulled a face. "They said it was my age"

Jess smiled "Well at least you're ok now"

Didn't wanna marry an invalid, huh?" Luke teased.

"You know I'd marry you no matter what" She smiled and kissed him.

Luke and Daisy sat up talking late into the night, long after everyone else had gone to bed "Ya know, Luke." Daisy sighed "There's a lot of times that I really miss this place and the way it was when you, me and Bo were growing up here with Uncle Jesse"

"But you're happy with Enos though?"

"Happier than I ever thought possible. Uncle Jesse would have loved this. All of us bein' back here, with our families and everythin'."

"He sure would"

Daisy grinned "But he'd have tanned your hide for sure"

Luke looked surprised "Me? Why?"

"Jess stayin' here with you under this roof"

Luke laughed "And us not even married yet. I'd never have got that passed him, old as I am. 'This ain't no broady house' "He said imitating Uncle Jesse.

Daisy laughed then turned serious. "But he'd be real proud of you and Bo."

"And he was always proud of you" Luke said grabbing her hand across the kitchen table. Daisy smiled in surprise. Bo always wore his heart on his sleeve, Luke was more guarded. But it was nice that he could finally let his guard down occasionally. Since Luke had become head of the family he had become far too serious. She had missed the wild carefree cousin of their youth, but he had matured and taken on the responsibilities of the farm and the family. But at least there were times when the new Luke could make her smile and the old Luke could be seen more often.

Luke hugged her tight. Daisy would be gone back to LA with her family by the time he and Jess got back that evening and he wouldn't see her again until the wedding. And as much as he didn't say, he missed all three of them being here too.

"Now Honey We'll see y'all in a month" Daisy said as she hugged him back. "And if there's anything we can do, just call us" She hugged Jess.

"We will Daisy. And you have a safe trip" Jess replied

They hugged Enos and Troy and Luke hugged Daisy again. "Y'all keep between the ditches, alright"

Daisy smiled at him "We'll sure try".

Enos patted Luke on the back as they went to get into the car, then slipped his arm round Daisy as she leant on his shoulder waving them off.

As Luke raced back through Chickasaw, he glanced over at Jess. " Well, ya gonna tell me how it went?"

She looked over and smiled at him "It was great"

"People seem nice"

"The people there are lovely. I got to have a look around and find out about all the things they do at the moment and they have a lodge there for me to stay in"  
"Are ya?" luke asked quizically.

Jess pretended to look thoughtful "Nah," She grinned wrinkling her nose "but it'll be great to take the kids to for weekends. They've had another look at my qualifications and experience and they're talking about finding me something more permanent"

Luke skidded to a halt sideways over the Hazzard county line" That's great. I'm real pleased for ya that it's worked out" He hugged her.

"Luke I can't wait. They want me to go back tomorrow and join in with some of the activities they'll be doing. Do you mind?"

"Go. This is important to ya. Do it" He kissed her."And Jess,....I'm proud of ya" He kissed her again before starting up the General and racing back to the farm.

He slid into the yard narrowly missing a motorbike parked in front of the farmhouse. "What dang fool left that there?" Luke asked climbing out and looking at it.

"Don't you know who's it is?" Jess asked joining him and he took her hand.

"Only two people I know had bikes like these and Daisy sold hers out in LA"

"Who was the other?"

"Hey Luke. Ain't ya learned how to use the brakes yet?" The shout was from a man standing with Bo on Bo's porch.

Luke spun round and a smile spread across his face. "Well I'll be.....Jeb Stuart Duke!!" Luke ran across the yard and they shook hands before hugging each other. "I shoulda known that the only person to turn up on a bike like that would be you. What you doin' here anyhow?"

"Just came to see the newest member of the Duke clan" Jeb looked across at Jess and Luke followed his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her towards them "Someone I want ya to meet... Jess, this here's my cousin Jeb Stuart Duke....And this is my fiance Jess Aspen" As he introduced her Luke kissed her hand and winked at her.

"Pleased to finally meet ya" Jeb said shaking her hand and kissing it too "You're the lady that finally tamed the most eligble batchelor in Georgia and Montana put together."

Jess smiled "So it would seem"

Jeb grinned at Bo and Luke "How did you two, ugly as y'are, get two of the prettiest girls around."

Bo and Luke pulled faces at him "Hey!!" "That ain't fair"

Jess laughed as Jeb said "Darlin', if ya wanna change your mind I'm still available"  
Jess smiled "You're a Duke alright with patter like that. But sorry, I'm not changing my mind"

Luke grinned as he put his arm round her and they made their way into Bo's to find Gaby. They all sat talking for a while before Gaby took Jess off to show her the house while the guys talked. Gaby laid Lacey down in crib in her room.

"Gaby, this is beautiful"

"Bo did it. He wouldn't let me see till it was finished"

"Bo did this! I didn't know he could."  
Gaby smiled "I think he had a lot of help"

"Certainly not from Luke. He wouldn't know where to start" They laughed at the thought of the two boys decking out a baby's room.

"I think Luke did some painting. But I think the rest was Ellen at the Baby store"

"But you like it though" Jess asked.

"I love it. It's just how I always imagined my baby's room would be" Gaby gently stroked Lacey's hand and they went back to rejoin the others. As they went back into the kitchen Bo reached out and took Gaby's hand, smiling at her as he pulled her onto his lap. Jess went to stand behind Luke putting her hands on his shoulders and as he put a hand up to hold one of hers he smiled at her. Then he was vaguely aware that he was being spoken to.

"Hey Luke" Jeb called with a grin. Luke turned to face him.

Jeb was grinning "Ya know, all the times I been comin' round here. I ain't ever seen the two of ya so smitten"

Luke returned the grin "Bo was always smitten"

"Cute Luke, real cute" Bo retaliated.

"These girls must really be somethin' special" Jeb said.

Jess and Gaby exchanged a glance. How many times had they heard that. Just because they were the ones that got the Duke boys to finally settle down.

"You oughta get yaself a girl like these two, Cousin" Luke teased him.

"Oh no. I've done the whole married and kids thing and it didn't work out. And there's been a few disasters since"

"How many kids have you got?" Jess asked.

"Three. My boy starts college in the fall and the twins are comin' up sixteen"

"Lovely age" Jess said sarcastically.

Jeb chuckled "Y'aint wrong about that. Luke says you got kids."

"Yeah, Bobby's just turned seventeen and Kait will be eight just before the wedding"

"Ya didn't bring 'em"

"They wanted to come but this is a flying visit and I'd be working mostly"

"They're great kids" Bo said "Kait's got Luke wrapped right round her little finger"

"She did a pretty good job on you too." Gaby added.

"What about Bobby?" Jeb asked

"He's just like we all were at that age" Luke grinned.

"Heaven help Hazzard" Jeb said rolling his eyes. "Sounds like they're Dukes in everythin' but name"

"Pretty much" Luke smiled looking up at Jess. He turned back to the others. "Ya still comin' to the weddin' ain't ya?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Jeb replied. I was tryin to ask before if ya ready?"  
"Getting there" Jess said "There are still a few things to do when I get back"

"I can't wait"

Jeb stayed for supper and they had a great evening catching up or getting to know each other. The next morning Jess and Luke set out for Oconee for Jess to spend the day working. When they arrived back at the farm, they could here Lacey screaming.

"Someone's sure lettin them know she's here" Luke said. "And she was lettin' em know all night too"

Jess stopped and looked towards Bo and Gaby's house "I wonder if she's ok"

Luke looked at her thoughtful face "Why?"

"That's a different sort of cry, like she's in pain"

"We'd better go find out" Luke took her hand and went into Bo's. He didn't knock. Jess had noticed that since Luke never thought it right to make Bo or Daisy knock at the farmhouse, the same rules seemed to apply at Bo's for Luke.

"Bo! Gaby!" He called as he went in.

"In here"

They went through to the living room to find Bo looking completely wrecked walking a screaming Lacey up and down.

"Bo you look terrible"

"Thanks Cuz. I feel it. Ain't hardley had a wink of sleep in two days and Lacey won't stop screamin'. "

Jess went over. "Can I?" Bo let her take Lacey and she exchanged a worried look with Luke.

"I'll make some coffee" Luke said and went out.

"How long's she been like this?" Jess asked.

"On and off for three days"

"Where's Gaby?"  
"Tryin' to get some sleep."  
"Which is what you need" Jess turned Lacey onto her stomache and began rubbing her back. They followed Luke into the kitchen "When was she last fed?"

"About an hour ago" Bo replied. He heard Gaby come down and went through to see her. "Darlin' you should be sleepin'"  
"I can't. Where's Lacey?"

Bo indicated the kitchen "With Jess"

"Bo I can't do this" she said looking as bad as Bo.

He wrapped his arms round her "Sure ya can"

Jess gave Lacey to Luke. "Here, just keep rubbing her back"

"D'ya know what's wrong?"

"I'm guessing it's colic"

"Can't we give her anythin' "

"I could if I was at home, but I don't know if you can get the same stuff here" She went into Gaby and Bo. "Gaby How are you?" She said hugging her  
"Terrible. She just keeps crying. I feed her and she cries. I hold her and she cries. I can't do anything right" She burst into tears. Bo tried to sooth her as Jess guided both of them to the sofa and sat them down.

"Gaby, you're doing great. Has the midwife been out?" Jess sat down next to her

"This morning. She just said we all need to get some sleep and she told me to give this to Lacey. She has gas." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Jess.

"Slightly more than gas I'd say. It looks like colic."  
"Uncle Jesse used to have some real horrible stuff to feed the animals when they got it" Bo said wearily giving a small smile as he rested his head back. His arm was still round Gaby.

"And this stuff will do the same for Lacey." Jess assured him.

"I should know what to do" Gaby said sorrowfully "I can't even take care of my own baby"

"Of course you can. Have either of you heard of Baby Blues?"

Gaby and Bo shook their heads.

"It happens sometimes. You feel really down for a couple of days and nothing feels right. It's worse if you've had a bad birth or you have an unsettled baby. You're body is just trying to adjust all the hormones after the birth. The midwife should have told you all this. I know how horrible it feels."

"You had it?" Gaby asked.

Jess nodded "Really bad after Kait. If Mum hadn't've stepped in and taken on the stuff I couldn't cope with I was heading for full blown post natal depression"

Bo smiled at her without lifting his head "Can't imagine you not copin' "

"You'd be surprised" She looked serious "I was a mess."

Suddenly there was a strange squelching, gargling noise from the kitchen followed by Luke yelling "Jess, you'd better get in here" Lacey had stopped crying. So Jess raced into the kitchen, with Bo and Gaby hot on her heals, to find Luke still holding Lacey on her stomach and she had thrown up all down his leg and onto the floor.

Jess smiled "That can happen" She took Lacey from Luke and kissed him "Nice job, Mary Poppins". She handed Lacey to Gaby and began cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Luke sulked

"Go get changed" Jess grinned then turned to Gaby sat at the table with Bo standing next to her "Why don't you let Luke and I take her for a while. It'll give you both time to get some sleep and a shower and I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better."

"We'll only be across the yard, you can come get her any time you want." Luke added

"Of course you can." Jess agreed "And I'd guess that neither of you have eaten properly today, so we can cook you supper too."

Bo looked at Gaby "OK" He agreed. Gaby looked up at him "Gaby, you need to get some rest, I'm worried about you. As soon as you want, we can go get her" Gaby sighed and nodded and Bo lent over and kissed the top of her head.

"OK, Luke why don't you go and get changed while I finish this coffee. Bo can you go pack me a bag of stuff for Lacey, please." And with that they both disappeared.

"It's hard to believe that something so small can cause so much trouble" Gaby sighed looking down at Lacey peacefully sleeping and stroking her hand with a finger.

"This is only the start of it" Jess grinned "They get worse as they get older"

Gaby gave her a small smile "But it's all worth it"

"You bet." Jess gently rubbed Gaby's shoulder as she moved about the kitchen "Do you have any bottles of milk for her. She'll probably be hungry again soon"

"I put a couple in the refridgerator earlier. And she is always hungry. I think she must have her Daddy's appetite"

"Sounds like it" They giggled as Luke came back in.

"you sound a whole lot better already, Honey" Luke said putting his arm round Gaby's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"At least I know what I feel is normal"

Bo came in and put a buldging baby bag on the table.

"Bo what on earth did ya put in there" Luke said with exasperation.

"Just some stuff for Lacey. I didn't know what she'd need so I kinda packed everythin' "

"We're only goin' across the yard for a couple of hours"

Lacey started to squirm and whinge. "Here we go again" Gaby sighed. Bo took Lacey and turned her onto her stomach rubbing her back just as Jess and Luke had done. This time Lacey belched without throwing up.

So Jess took Lacey back to the farm house and Luke roared into town for the medicine the midwife had said to get for Lacey. When she was settled and the supper was left to cook they flopped onto the sofa. Jess cuddled up to Luke as he put his arm round her.

"You looked really cute with her" Jess smiled at him "You're a natural"

"I got a lot of practise in the last few days"

"You enjoying being Uncle Luke?"

"Yeah I guess" He grinned back "You were amazing with her earlier. The way you dealt with everythin'. "  
"It's easier when it's not my baby. You've seen what I'm like with my two"

"Yeah I've seen Mama Bear" He kissed her forehead as she smiled.

"You wish you could do it?"  
"Not if it meant not havin' you. If ya could would you do it again?"

Jess sat up "Having a baby gives you a feeling like nothing on earth. It's just the biggest buzz...........I'm sorry"  
"What for?"

"Going on about it. You'll never know and I'm sorry"

He sat up and stroked her hair back from her face "Hey I don't care. I still love ya. Nothin' else matters" He went to kiss her and the phone rang making them jump and Lacey screamed. Jess picked Lacey up and took her into the kitchen to calm her down while Luke grabbed the phone.

He stuck his head in "Jess it's Kait"

Jess frowned as she looked at the clock "It's late" She handed a still whining Lacey to Luke and went to take the phone. When she came back into the kitchen she stood and watched as Luke walked Lacey around singing to her gently. Eventually he looked up and saw Jess watching him.

He smiled "How long ya been stood there?"

Jess shrugged.

Luke lost the smile "Jess, is somethin' wrong"

She shook her head and bit her lip.

Luke came over to her "Is everythin' OK with your folks?"

Jess nodded, still biting her lip.

Cradling Lacey in one arm, he ran the other hand gently down the side of her head. "Jess, tell me."

She took a deep breath "It's just seeing you with her. Wondering what it would be like if it was ours. You giving up the chance for me" Jess fought back tears as she spoke.

"I said I don't care. We got Bobby and Kait. And Troy and Lacey are gonna be around. Don't matter who the Mamas and Daddies are so long as they're loved. It don't make no difference to Daisy and Enos. They feel the same about Troy as if they birthed him themselves" He pulled her close trying to avoid squashing Lacey. "Jess, I love ya. Baby or no baby. OK?"

She nodded gently against his shoulder "OK" She looked up at him "I love you Luke Duke"

"And I love you too" He kissed her just as Bo and Gaby walked in smiling and holding hands.

"Hey there, what y'all teachin' my daughter" Bo grinned.

"Nothin'" Luke replied.

Gaby came over and took Lacey "How is she doing?"

"Just great. The medicine the midwife said give her works real good, but the phone just rang and frightened her" Luke explained.

"So you thought you'd provide a little distraction, huh, couzin" Bo teased as he stood with Gaby playing with Lacey's hand.

Gaby looked up at Jess who had said nothing and was hanging onto Luke's arm as he spoke. "Jess, is everything OK?"

Jess bit her lip and exchanged a glance with Luke as he squeezed her hand "Everything's fine" She replied unconvincingly.

Bo looked up at them wondering what was going on as he hadn't noticed anything. Gaby looked from Jess to Luke then turned and handed Lacey to Bo and took Jess into the living room.

"What's that all about?" Bo asked between baby talking to Lacey and watching Luke going to sort the supper.

"It's complicated" Luke said.

"When ain't it Luke. We's Dukes ain't we" He gave a quick smile. Luke looked at Bo but said nothing. Bo raised his eyebrows inviting Luke to talk.

"It's just Jess got a bit upset watchin' me with Lacey. She wants to have my baby and she can't and she don't want me missin' out"

"Ya said it was complicated....... Hey Luke I'm sorry. I just didn't think what it'd be like for you and Jess bein' around Lacey."  
Luke put a hand on his cousin's shoulder "Bo don't be sorry. We're fine and I'm real happy for ya, really I am." Luke and Bo hugged each other tight the best they could with Bo still holding Lacey.

Gaby took Jess into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Jess I know something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jess didn't answer imediately. "I'm just being silly"

"Why?"

"It's just watching Luke with Lacey. He's so good with her"

Gaby suddenly realised what the problem was "You want him to be able to be like that with yours, but you can't"

Jess looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. Luke said something to Bo at the hospital after Lacey was born. "

Jess nodded. If Luke told anyone anything it would be Bo. "It's just he would be so great. I know what it feels like to look at your new baby and he doesn't but I want him to, because he doesn't even know what he's missing...." Jess rambled bursting into tears "Is this making any sense at all?"

Gaby nodded "It makes perfect sense to me" She hugged her "What does Luke say?"  
"He says he doesn't care. He says he's happy anyway"

"Do you believe him?"

Jess wiped her face on her hands "I suppose" She sniffed "Luke doesn't say anything he doesn't mean"

"Then listen to him"

"Gaby I'm sorry. You don't need this. I'm supposed to be helping you."

"And you have Jess. Bo and I are fine. I want to be able to help you too."

"Thanks Gaby" She hugged her "Your daughter is beautiful" and they both started crying again "Gaby I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry too"

Gaby smiled "Hey I just had a baby I can cry at anything right now" and they both started laughing.

Bo carried Lacey in and found them laughing and crying and hugging each other. "Luke you'd better get in here" He called looking puzzled.

Luke came in, looked at Jess and Gaby then exchanged a look with Bo. "I ain't ever gonna understand women" He smiled.

Gaby and Jess went over to Bo and Luke. Luke rubbed a thumb across Jess's tearstained face as Gaby motioned Bo to the kitchen.

Luke stared into her eyes "OK?" He said simply.

Jess nodded and smiled, then threw her arms tightly round his neck. Luke wrapped his arms round her waist and they held onto each other.

"Gaby?" Bo questioned putting his arm round her shoulders.

"They'll be fine" She kissed him "We'll be fine" and she kissed him again.

Eventually Luke and Jess walked into the kitchen arms round each other. "What did Kait want anyway?" Luke asked.

"Just to talk, she's been waiting all day for me to get home"

Luke smiled "Her Mama misses her too" He kissed her forehead and went to help Gaby with the supper as Jess wandered over to Bo putting her arm round his waist as he kissed the top of her head, throwing an arm round her shoulders. Things were just as they should be at the Duke farm.

Jess wasn't due to fly back until the evening so the following day she helped out around the farm and helped Luke and Cooter, and sometimes Bo, with the extension. It was finally water tight and they could start on the plastering and plumbing the bathroom. They were out in the yard when a big yellow bus pulled in. Gaby flew out of the house forgetting about having a baby and taking it easy. She threw herself at her brothers who were first off the bus. Bo followed her hugging the guys as they got off the bus, shaking hands and slapping each other on the back.  
Luke smiled and grabbed Jess's hand "Come on, you're gonna love these guys" he dragged her behind and greeted the visitors in a similar fashion to Bo. When everyone was off and Jess had been introduced. Gaby took her Mum by the arm and they crossed the yard talking, closely followed by the rest. Bo was going to make fresh coffee but Cypriano stopped him with a grin. "Not today Amigo" He indicated the crate that they had brought in and started handing round beer, suprised when Jess took Luke's from him with a smile and took a swig. After spending a while with Gaby's family Luke and Jess excused themselves and went back to work. Sometime later Bo was doing a tour of the farm for the guys giving Gaby a chance to talk to her Mum. He came into the extension just as Jess was coming out.  
"Hey Darlin' How's it goin' " Bo asked  
"Getting there. I'm the errand girl at the moment"  
"Don't let that cousin of mine work ya too hard" Bo smiled. They stood with their arms round each other as was completely normal for them now, but Cypriano made a note to speak to Bo about it later as he watched them talk.  
"Jess did ya get the............." Luke yelled coming out of the new bathroom. He grinned when he saw her with Bo, Cypriano and their friends "Mighta known ya'd stopped to chat up the guys"  
"Just talking" She smirked. She turned to the others "It looks like I'd better go. Catch ya later" She kissed Bo and Luke and left. A couple of Cyprianos friends watched her go with an expression Luke recognised. As he watched them he smiled "Don't even think about it guys" he said flicking the nearest one across the chest with the back of his hand.

Later that day Luke ran Jess back to the airport, before joining Bo Cooter and Gaby's folks at the Boar's nest. The guys all helped out around the farm while they were staying, enjoying being back in Hazzard and seeing Bo, Luke and Gaby again.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

Bo and Luke were singing as they pulled into the yard in the General. They climbed out laughing and joking as they went into the farmhouse.

"It sure is a cold one. Ya wanna get that coffee on Luke" Bo said as he warmed his hands by the stove.

"I'm gettin' it, but this ain't cold. Ya wanna spend a winter up in Montana. Then you'll know what cold is" He replied. The phone rang and as he went to answer it he gave the coffee pot

to Bo "Here Bo make yaself useful." He said picking the phone up "Duke farm Luke Duke"

"_Hi Luke_"

"Hey Kiddo how ya doin'"

_"I'm good "_

"What ya doin' callin' at this hour ? Ain't y'all supposed to be at school?"

_"Kait is. I've got a free day."_

"Ya mum in?"

_"No She's at work"_

Luke looked serious "So what can I do for ya that ya had to call while everyone's out?"

_"Oh I just hadn't spoken to you in a while, so I just thought I'd call"_

"Bobby, was there somethin' particular ya wanted to talk about?"

"_Not exactly"_

"What is it?"

_"Just stuff Luke. I've just been thinking about things. It's OK I haven't changed my mind about the wedding or anything"_

Luke frowned "So this whatever it is, Is it somethin' I can help with?"

_"Not really, I have to work it out on my own"_

" Ya sure?"

_"It's enough to know you'd listen if I wanted you to. I'll sort I don't think Mum's going to be too happy"  
_

"Have ya talked to her "

_"No, and I'd rather you didn't tell her I called"_

_"_y'aint in any kinda trouble are ya?"

_"No I promise."_

"Ok ya got my word"

_"Thanks Luke. I'd better let you go or Bo will be getting impatient"_

"He never could sit still but he can wait. Ya need anythin' Kid just call. I'm here"

_"I know I'll talk to you again soon"_

"Keep between the ditches"

"Bye Dad"

Luke looked puzzled as he walked back in to the kitchen

"What did Bobby want?" Bo asked

"I ain't rightly sure" Luke replied sitting at the table"He didn't wanna say, but somethin's botherin' him"

"Like what?"

Luke pulled a face at him "If I knew that Bo it wouldn't be a problem"

Bo grinned "I guess not"

"Come on then, or we won't get to the depot 'fore they shut for lunch"

"We wouldn't've had to come back if ya hadn't forgot ya wallet." Bo pulled a face "What about the coffee?" He whined not really wanting to go back out.

"Later" Luke said as he grabbed him and propelled him towards the door.

When they got back, Bo headed towards his house but Luke stopped.

"Hey Bo. I'll catch ya up"

"Thought you ere comin' for lunch?"

"Yeah, but I gotta make a call first" He headed back to the farm house

"_Jess Aspen"_

"Hey Babe"

_"Luke I didn't think you'd call till later in the week"_

"Just thought I'd check how things were goin' "

_"OK. Everything is pretty much going to plan"_

"How's the kids?"

_"Kait is excited, upset at leaving her friends, confused about Joe all at once and Bobby is very quiet. I think he has something on his mind"_

"Did he tell ya what?"

_"No but apparently he told Steve that he has some things to work out and he's not going to say anything until you get here"_

_"_So now you're worryin' "

_"A bit, but it's only a few weeks. They're both going to be a bit out of sorts until we're all settled._

"I guess. I'll spend some time with them when I get there"

_Jess smiled "If I didn't know better Luke Duke I'd say you were more interested in them than you were in me" She teased._

"If I were there I'd show ya just how wrong ya were" He grinned.

The CB crackled _"Luke Gaby said to let ya know that lunch is ready"_

"Ok Bo I copy" Luke used the CB with the hand that wasn;t holding the phone

_Jess laughed "Can't Bo walk across the yard anymore"_

"Not always. How's things with Joe"

_"He's been his usual self, but I haven't heard from him for a while"_

"Maybe he finally got a few smarts."

_"Maybe, I'd better let you go or Bo will have to send a search party"_

"Yeah. I guess"

_"I'll see you in a few weeks"_

"Can't wait"

Luke walked into Bo and Gaby's kitchen and kissed Gaby Hello as she finished serving lunch.

"At last, now we can eat" Bo said sitting at the table "What took ya so long?"

"I had to make a call, I told ya." Luke replied helping Gaby bring things to the table

"Jess" Bo realised, "Did ya tell her about Bobby?"

"No I gave my word. But she knows there's somethin' wrong anyhow Jess said she sent some stuff to you for me on the e-mail"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you after lunch." Gaby smiled motioning for him to sit down.

Bo grinned "She worries about ya bein' on you're own and not eatin' properly"

Gaby nudged him and smiled at Luke. "I promised Jess I'd keep an eye on you, especially after the accident"

Luke smiled playfully "Bo these girls are pretty sly, we'd better watch ourselves"

Bo grinned "I'd rather watch her than you Luke" He kissed Gaby"

Luke went on to explain to Gaby about the call from Bobby and told them about what Jess had said as they had lunch.

Afterwards they were sitting in the lounge, with Luke feeding Lacey her bottle when Gaby came in. "Here are the papers Jess sent"

Luke managed to continue feeding Lacey with one hand while flicking through the papers with the other."That looks serious luke" Bo commented.

"Just Visas, the kids, schools" Luke replied putting them to one side "I'll sort them later" He finished feeding Lacey and handed her to Gaby "Lets go Bo. We got work to do"

"Always let's go Bo." Bo pulled a face getting up.

"Well the plantin' won't do itself"

They kissed Gaby goodbye and Luke thanked her for lunch and they went.

It was early in the mornin', the chores were done and Bo was going to be off with Gaby for the day. Three weeks and he would be leaving here for the last time as a single man. Before

that there were still things to do. The extension was done, spring planting was finished the anmals were al ready for the imminent new arrivals. That just left the house to get ready, the

jeep and Jackson would need servicing and the shed needed the roof doing. Luke took a deep breath, put down his cup and grabbed the keys to Jackson. He raced through the lanes.

Jackson was running quite when for having stood for so long. It was a good car, not quite as good as the General but no car ever would be. He pulled up outside the garage which was

still closed. He climbed out and walked across to the cafe that was just opening. By the time he walked back with a coffee and bag of doughnuts Cooter was just opening up.

"Hey Lukas. Ya here early"

"Yeah, just wanted to get a headstart on servicin' Jackson"  
"Well, bring him on in then" Cooter waved Luke in takin' the bag of doughnuts and helping himself.

They'd been working for a while when they were approached by a lady.

"Hey Cooter, Hey Luke"

"Howdy" Luke replied pulling his head out from under the bonnet with a smile.

"Thought I might find you here Luke. I was hoping to talk to you, you gonna be here long?"

" 'Bout twenty minutes. I could meet ya in the coffee shop"

"Great See ya then. Bye Cooter"

"Bye" Cooter said raising his eyebrows to Luke as Luke turned to go back to work.

"What!" Luke said looking innocent.

"Somethin' Ya wanna tell us?"

"Nope" Luke replied emphatically.

"Y'aint forgot y'all's gettin' married in less than a month? Does Jess Know about this" Cooter smirked.

"No I ain't forgot and no Jess don't know. She don't need to either. Let's get this done" Luke went back to work. Conversation was closed, Cooter wouldn't push it, so he shook his head

as he returned to the car.

Bo and Gaby ran into Cooter later at the Boars nest and they sat talking out the back away from the crowds.

"Have ya seen Luke today" Bo asked.

"Stopped by this mornin' to do a service on Jackson. 'Till some pretty lady by the name Sally Anne Hollings showed up"

"Sally Anne's back in town?!" Bo said surprised.

"Yep and Luke couldn't get away quick enough to buy her a coffee. Said somethin' about a deal he's got cookin' "

"With Sally Anne!? There was only ever one kinda deal they had cookin' " Bo smirked

"Yeah, Hazzard Pond or her Daddies barn" Cooter returned the grin.

Bo frowned "He wouldn't?"

"Bo, Luke wouldn't mess things up with Jess, you know that. He just bought her a coffee" Gaby placated.

"Hope you're right Gaby" Bo said quietly.

Bo came out of the barn later that day, when a car pulled up driven by the lady Luke had taken for coffee earlier. "Sally Anne Hollings!" Bo exclaimed "I ain't seen ya around here in a while"

"Hey Bo. I've just moved back to Hazzard"

"If ya lookin' for Daisy I'm afraid she's out west still"

"That's a shame, but I was actually looking for Luke. Is he around?"

Bo stiffened, wondering what was going on, but still remembered his manners. "He's up at the top forty checkin' the fence. I'll give him a call"

"Thanks Bo. He said he'd meet me here about now"

"Lost sheep 2 to lost sheep 1 Ya here me Luke"

"I_'m here Bo"_

"Luke, y'alls got a visitor back here at the farm"

_"I'm already on my way back"_

"10-4 Cuz"

Luke was soon back in the yard. "Sally Anne" He kissed her cheek "Glad ya could make it. Let's go inside and get a drink."

"OK. Good seeing you again Bo" She smiled.

Bo frowned watching them go. What was Luke up to. Gaby came over to him and they stood watching with their arms round each other

"That the lady Cooter was telling us about" Gaby asked.

"Yeah" Bo sighed

"Didn't you say she was an old friend of Daisy's?"

"Yeah, and an old flame of Luke's" Bo said with a worried frown.

"Bo Luke isn't stupid. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Jess"

"Wouldn't he? I'm beginin' to wonder"

Sally Anne spent a lot of time at the farm over the next few days and Luke was with her whenever he wasn't working, which he did quickly so he could get back. He wouldn't talk to Bo

about what was going on and Bo was getting even more worried. He stood, after supper, looking through his kitchen window at Sally Anne's car still parked in the yard, where it had

been all day. It was late and already starting to get dark.

"Staring at it won't make it move" Gaby said coming up behind him with Lacey.

"He's a fool Gaby"

"Do you really think he's cheating on Jess, just before he marries her"

"How else can ya explain the way he's behavin'" He stopped talking and watched as they came out of the farm house and Luke kissed her cheek as she went to get in the car. He lent

casually on the roof as he opened the door for her.

Bo visibly exploded as he made for the door. Gaby grabbed his arm and handed Lacey to him.

"Let me talk to him. You need to calm down" She followed Luke out to the barn.

"Hey Luke" She said finding him checking the animals.

"Hey Darlin'"

"How are you? We haven't seen you about much lately."  
Luke sighed impatiently "Did Bo send ya?"

"No.....but he is worried about you....we both are"

"Well you tell my cousin that he don't need to be worryin' about me and to stay out of my business" He said sharper than he intended. He kissed Gaby on the forehead to show there

were no hard feelings as he left. "Night Gaby"

"Night Luke" She replied softly as she stood in the barn arms folded as she watched him leave.

The next morning Luke had done his chores and was away from the farm before breakfast. Bo had the distinct impression that Luke was avoiding him lately so he got on with his own

chores and spent some time with Gaby and Lacey. After lunch he pulled his car up outside Cooter's.

"Hey Cooter" Bo said getting out and getting Lacey out of her seat.

"Hey y'all. "What can I get ya today"

"We just gotta do a little shoppin'. Did Luke come by and pick up the tractor oil?"

"Ain't seen hide nor hair of him for days. But....." He hesitated as if wondering whether to say anything "....the General has been parked up there all mornin' " He motioned towards a side

road off the square with the spanner in his hand.

"What in the heck is it doin' there? That place has been empty a while"

"Not any more" Gaby said quietly taking a squirming Lacey from Bo as he was preoccupied.

"Not......." Bo started not wanting to finish.

"It's Sally Anne's place" Cooter finished for him.

Bo moved quickly heading towards the General but Gaby and Cooter anticipated his reaction. Gaby turned in front of him and Cooter grabbed his arm hard. "Ya don't wanna do that

Buddy roe. Luke won't thank ya for gettin' in on his business" Cooter felt Bo deflate knowing he was right. Bo was hot headed but didn't want to get on the wrong side of Luke's temper.

So Gaby took him back to the farm and gave him Lacey to look after to take his mind off Luke.

Bo was on his feet as soon as he heard the General come down the drive and before Gaby could stop him and he hardly knew what he was doing, he was out across the yard. He

reached Luke as his feet barley touched the ground. Luke hit the ground hard as much from surprise as from Bo's punch. He barely had time to react before Bo was hauling him to his feet

and had hit him again. "Luke you're a dang fool"

Luke wasn't taking this from anyone not even Bo, even when he didn't know why. But it was gradually becoming apparent.

"Why d'ya wanna ruin things with Jess?" Bo tried a low to the stomach but this time Luke was ready and blocked him.

"Ya don'y know what you're talkin' about cousin" Luke said returning the blows.

Bo was still yelling at Luke about Jess and Luke was still yelling back for him to stay out of it as they traded blows. Gaby had come running out of the house yelling at them both to stop.

Just as they were rolling around in the dirt, each trying to get the upper hand so they could stand up, Cooter pulled into the yard. He was out of his truck before he could hardley turn it

off and pulling them apart. "Now would ya bother just simmer down and tell me what in the heck is goin' on here." He yelled "What d'yall think Uncle Jesse would say to see ya both goin

at each other like that?" Cooter stood in the middle a hand out to halt each of them.

Luke glared at Bo, both breathing heavily and sporting cuts and bruises. Bo leant both hands on the General and Gaby came over to him and placed her hand on his back..Cooter looked

from one to the other.

"Bo should just learn to keep his nose outta my business" Luke said angrily.

"Well, if you weren't runnin' around like always with every girl in town, ......"

Luke made a move towards Bo as he spoke and Cooter put his hands back up to both of them.

"Jess and the kids don't deserve this" Bo said quietly. With that Luke shoved passed Cooter and grabbed Bo by the shoulder and shoved him roughly towards the house.

Cooter and Gaby looked at each other, worried what might happen next and followed them in.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke shoved Bo through the house to Daisy's old room as he went to open the door he said "Ya wanna know what's been goin' on. I'll show ya"

"Luke, if ya think I wanna see and in Daisy's room...." Bo was cut off by Luke shoving him again into the room. Bo looked around and was speechless.

"Wow" Gaby said as she came in. They all looked around amazed. There were new covers on the bed and new curtains. It had all been painted a pale yellow and across one wall was painted a mural of Kait and Gaby's horses racing across the prairie with their manes and tails flying. Luke grabbed Bo and dragged him down the hall to Uncle Jesse's old room and pushed him in. Again Bo Gaby and Cooter just stood and looked. This room had also been totally redecorated in pale green with new covers and curtains. It also had a mural of Jackson racing along a Georgia clay track with clouds of dust billowing out behind.

"Luke, I......" Bo finally began to speak turning to Luke and staring at him. Luke just stared back.

"Luke, It's beautiful" Gaby said.

"I didn't know ya had it in ya, Lukas" Cooter smiled

Luke stopped glaring at Bo and turned to him.

"That's just it. I don't. I just painted the walls. Daisy made the covers and the curtains and Sally Anne did the pictures on the walls" Luke explained.

"Damn that girl's good." Cooter said.

"I know, she left Hazzard to go to art college. Remember? I just didn't want anyone to see it before the kids"

"Luke, I'm sorry" Bo started again "So why were you at here place all day?"

"In return for her doin' this, I was doin a little fixin' up for her of the old place she just moved into "

" I'm sorry Luke Shoulda known." Cooter said.

"Yeah ya shoulda" Luke replied.

"I guess we kinda jumped the gun a little" Bo said with embarrassment.

"Yeah ya did" Luke glared at him again before turning tail and marching out.

Bo found him leaning on the paddock fence, staring out across the field.

"Luke, I'm sorry...........I really shoulda known better.................I'm sorry for what I accused ya of and I'm sorry for thumpin' ya and I'm sorry for not trustin' ya" Luke didn't move and said nothing.

"I can understand that ya don't wanna talk to me right now..................I just hope ya can forgive me....................I'm real sorry Luke" Bo sniffed. He always hated it when they fought. Luke made no response so Bo thought it best to leave him to cool down so turned to go back to his house. Luke heard him start to leave still sniffing away tears.

"You were right not to trust me" Luke said still staring out across the paddock.

Bo turned back sharply "Luke ya didn't......Ya said...."

Luke finally turned to face him "I know and I meant it.............I didn't but I coulda. .......It wasn't what I wanted but I almost did anyway" Anguish was written across Luke's face. "I nearly threw it all away for one night" He turned back to lean on the fence

"What about Jess?" Bo said as he came over to lean on the fence next to Luke.

"I want Jess. I want the kids." He said forcefully then more quietly "I want to get married"

"And Sally Anne?"

"Nothin' happened. I guess just spendin' a lot of time with her.......maybe too much time......It kinda felt like the old days"

"But ya love Jess." Bo said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I love her more'n I ever loved anyone, 'cept maybe you, Daisy and Uncle Jesse"

Bo gave a quick laugh "I hope ya don't love me like that" He said putting his arm round Luke.

Luke chuckled. "I guess not quite like that" He put his arm round Bo and they went back to Bo's.

As they went in, Gaby go a wet cloth and took it over to Luke gently dabbing his cut lip "Luke I'm sorry. We shouldn't have got involved. We shouldn't have doubted you"

Luke gently took her hand from his face "It's OK. I shouldn't have been so secretive and given you reason to" He kissed the top of her head.

"Which is why we did Buddy" Cooter stood up from the table "Can ya forgive us"

"Already done" Luke replied grasping Cooters hand in an arm wrestling fashion and hugged him. "And I wanna thank all of ya for lookin' out for Jess and the kids"

"Dukes always takes care of their own and they're gonna be Dukes" Bo smiled putting an arm round Gaby. "And I know you'de do the same for me"

Luke nodded "You bet"

"Are you going to stay for supper," Gaby asked

"Thanks but I got somethin' I need to take care of" Luke answered.

"OK" She said gently rubbing his arm. Luke turned to go

"And Luke......" Bo called him back, his voice almost a plea. He stared at Luke and Luke stared back for a moment before going back and hugging him tight.

"It's OK Bo. We're OK" Luke said, as ever no words were needed between the two of them.

As he left the kitchen, Luke heard Bo ask in fun "So Cooter, what brings y'all out here? Was there somethin' ya wanted or was ya just hopin' to stay for supper?"

Cooter replied "I was just fetchin' out that tractor oil, y'all was waitin' on but forgot to bring"

Luke took a deep breath as he stood in his own kitchen, before walking over to the phone picking up the receiver and dialling the number. "Hey there Babe. Did I wake ya?"

_"Luke! This is a surprise. I was still up." _

"I needed to talk to you"

_"Is something wrong?"_

Luke proceeded to tell her everything that had been going on and what the others had thought and even about the fight with Bo. When he had finished Jess was quiet. "Jess?"

_"I'm still here" She replied quietly._

"That's where I wanna be right now. I love ya Jess. I don't ever wanna cheat on ya." The slight hitch in his voice giving away what he was feeling.

_"Luke I want to believe you. But I've been here before."_

"Jess please. I've done a lot of dumb things in my life but nothin' so dumb as what I coulda done this past week. But nothin' else matters just you and the kids."

_"I know that's what you say, but..........."_

"And it's what I mean or I wouldn't have told ya. Nothin' happened. Nothin' woulda happened. I love you and I still want to marry you."

_"And I still want to marry you too. God, I wish you were here Luke."_

Luke wanted nothing more. He wanted to be able to hold her tight and tell her everything would be OK "I'll change the flights,..... anythin'....... I wanna make this right"

_"We can see this through for a few more weeks"_

"You sure you're OK with this?"

_"I have to be. Call me stupid but I have to believe you. From the start we had to trust each other, being so many miles apart, without trust we have nothing"_

"Jess. I don't deserve you. You're the best."

_"And don't you forget it" _

He could sense her smiling "Never............Jess, I do love you"

_"I know........but is it enough?"_

"It's just the start, .....I hope"

_"For what it's worth I love you too Luke"_

"Then marry me....... please"

_Jess gave a little chuckle "When you have such a way with words!"_

"Well?"

_"Yes, I'll marry you."_

Luke breathed a sigh of relief "I'll be seein' ya real soon"

_"Yeah, it'll be OK. I'll talk to you soon, Luke"_

"Sleep tight, Babe"

Luke let out a deep breath as he put down the phone. After a moment to gather himself together, he put on a CD Jess had left behind that he had bought her in Nashville. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went and sat in Uncle Jesse's chair. He put his head back running his hand across his face and back through his rested his hands on the arms of the chair. "What am I doin, Uncle Jesse?"

"Listenin' to your heart"

Luke looked up quickly to see Bo lent on the doorway. "How long ya been here?"

"Long enough" Bo answered coming in and sitting on the sofa opposite Luke as close as he could get. "Did ya talk to Jess?"

"Yeah"

"Is everythin' OK?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Luke for once in your life stop thinkin' too much about everythin'. You spent your whole life runnin' coz you thought too much "

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Follow your heart instead of your head." Bo put his hand on Luke's chest "It's whats in here that matters right now. You know what ya want."

"It ain't that easy"

"Sure it is. You wanna be with Jess, but you think you have to be here. You wanna get married but you think about the complications. You want her close but you push her away coz you think y'aint good enough. You always did what was right, now you gotta do what you really want"

"But all I do is mess it up"

"So, if you love her you'll find a way to put it right" He put his hand back on Luke's chest and drummed two fingers like a heartbeat "I know you don't usually....but just listen"

Luke took a deep breath "Thanks Bo"

"You're welcome" He hugged Luke and stood up to leave.

Luke looked puzzled "Hey Bo. How did you get to be so smart all of a sudden?"

Bo gave his big grin "Just listenin' to you and Uncle Jesse. Night Luke"

"Night Bo" Luke chuckled to himself as Bo left.

Luke put his head back in the chair again "You know what Uncle Jesse, I guess Bo musta listened more'n we though he did" He took a swig of his beer as he listened to the song that was playing quietly on the CD (Keith Urban - Tonight I wanna cry)

After sticking it on repeat, the next thing he remembered was waking up in the chair in the early hours of the morning, the half drunk bottle of beer somehow still in his hand. The fire had gone out and it was cold. He stretched and got up, putting the beer on the kitchen table, he stared out across the farm. It would be at least another hour before Bo would appear for morning chores. But he knew it would be pointless, trying to go back to sleep. He was too restless. Luke took the CD out and as he put it back in the box, he wrote a quick message in it. He found an envelope addressed it, put the CD in and stuck it down. It was way to early for the post office to be open, so he grabbed his jacket and headed for the barn. The sun was just starting to peep above the horizon. Spring was on it's way, Luke could just feel it. It was a beautiful morning, cold but still beautiful. The sort of morning that made him want to run. As a kid when he got this restless he had run. Across the field, up to the creek or just around the yard. Aunt Lavinia always said it didn't matter where, he just had to be on the move. Luke hadn't run like that in years, but he still had to be on the move, so he saddled up Dollar and walked him around the paddock, before trotting and cantering. Eventually, he was in a flat out gallop up to the top forty passed the creek. Even jumping a few fences and ditches on the way. He was still a Duke after all. After, stopping at the creek on the way back to let the horse rest and get a drink of water he cantered back to the yard, jumping the paddock rails.

By the time Bo found him he was back in the barn rubbing down Dollar

Bo walked into the barn carrying two cups of coffee and handed one to Luke"Wondered where you'd got too. Especially when there's just a package for Jess and a beer on the table"

"Too good a mornin' not to be runnin' " Luke smiled.

"Ain't you ever grown outta that" Bo grinned.

"Nope"

"You wanna come over for breakfast? Gaby's worried about ya"

"Not this mornin' , I got some things I need to take care of. Tell her I'll stop by later and I'm fine"

"Alright"

"Ya need the General this mornin'?" Luke asked as he put a blanket on Dollar and took him to the paddock.

"Nah, Want me to come?" Bo replied leaning on the side of the barn with his mug.

"Ya needn't. But if ya want. I just got some things I need to take care of" Luke needed time on his own and Bo could tell Luke didn't want to hurt his feelings by actually saying no so he found something else he had to do at the farm.

So as soon as the chores were finished, Bo headed off for breakfast and Luke grabbed the package for Jess and headed for town. He was still restless and speeding along the back roads into town helped. The General snaked around the corners, kicking up dust. Suddenly Luke heard sirens behind him. He looked in his rear view mirror and smiled as he picked up the CB. "Cletus, What y'all doin' out so early?"

_"I could ask you the same thing. But the early worm gets the bird and it looks like I got me a Duke, so pull it on over, Luke"_

Luke laughed "Don't you mean the early bird get the worm, Cletus. And y'aint got me yet. I ain't of a mind to be stoppin' today. "

"_Aw, come on Luke please"_

"Sorry, today's a runnin' day" Luke put his foot down and sped away. Cletus did his best to keep up but eventually when Luke jumped the creek, Cletus landed in it.

"Y'all OK back there"

_"Just dandy" Cletus replied dejectedly_

"When I get to town I'll have Mavis come get ya"

"_Thank ya Luke"_

And with that Luke sped off with a wheel spin, kicking stones and dirt out behind him. He took the parcel to the post office and stopped to tell Mavis about Cletus. He even managed to stay cheerful when he ran into Sally Anne. He was thinking about Jess and the kids, and all the things he had to do before he left for the wedding. He still had some fixing up to do at the farm, the jeep needed looking at and he had to call in at the schools about Kait and Bobby. He missed the kids. With that he spun the General around and headed for the High school. When he got there the corridors were empty as lessons had already begun. He turned the corner and almost ran into a guy coming the other way.

"Dobro!"

"Luke Duke. As I live and breath" He said as they shook hands. "Where you been hidin'. Ain't seen ya around in an age"

"I've been around. Busy out at the farm mostly"

"Yeah. I heard Bo got his-self a daughter"

"Sure has. Real cute little thing she is too."

"I'll bet. What you doin' here? Finally owned up to a few kids of your own?" Dobro grinned.

"Nothin' like that. I'm just here about Bobby"

"Bobby?"

"Y'all remember. He raced Hazzard Juniors at the carnival last summer."

"I remember. Kid with a lead right foot. You were kinda sweet on his Mama"

Luke smiled "That's the one. Well, his Mama and me's gettin' married and I gotta get Bobby and his sister enrolled in school"

"Married!! I heard somethin' about it in town. I thought they was shuckin' me for sure."

"Nope. No shuckin' "

"Never thought I'd live to see you and Bo settled down with kids"

Luke smiled "So how come you're here? Never could keep ya in when we was supposed to be here"

"I'm here about my boy. He's in trouble again and Laura-Beth said it was about time I showed my face"

"What'd he do?"

Dobro grinned "Nothin' we ain't done before him" Luke laughed. "Hey Luke, did that guy find y'alls place yesterday?

Luke looked puzzled "What guy?"

"Stranger in town, he was askin' about ya over at the Boar's Nest. About five ten, short dark hair. Real strange talkin'. He was drivin' a dark blue sedan."

"Ain't seen him. Wonder what he wants?"

"If I see him I'll give y'all a holler. I'd better get goin' "

"Yeah, me too. Good to see ya" They shook hands again.

"We'll have to catch up properly over a beer" Dobro said.

"Sure. Might have to wait till after the wedding. I'm gonna be outta town for a while"

"No problem. Congratulations and everythin' "

"Thanks Give my best to Laura -Beth and the kids."

Luke went off to see the Principal. As he stood outside his office waiting for him Luke felt like he was sixteen again. Every time he'd had to stand here meant he was in trouble and that earned him a whooping from Uncle Jesse. He rubbed his hands together nervously as he waited.

Back at the farm later, Luke told Bo about runnin' into Dobro and what he had said about a stranger looking for them. Bo hadn't seen anyone around and he was sure Gaby would have said something if she had. So still puzzled they headed for town to see Cooter. But Cooter called them on the CB before they got there.

_"Breaker one, breaker one. I might be crazy but I ain't dumb Craaaazy Cooter comin' at ya. Any you Dukes at home out there on the Hazzard net. Come on."_

Luke picked up the CB "Hey Crazy C. This here's a Lost Sheep. We were just headin' into town to see ya. What's up?"

_"Well, I'm just goin' out but I thought ya might like to know that there's a stranger in town this mornin' askin' about y'all"_

Bo and Luke looked at each other puzzled "Cooter, he wouldn't happen to be about five ten with dark hair a foreign accent and drivin' a blue sedan would he?"  
_"Yeah, y'all seen him?"_

"Not yet but he's been askin' a lot of questions. We already heard. Any idea who he is?"

_"Nope, but he didn't look like an old friend fixin' to surprise ya"_

"OK Thanks Coot. You see anythin' else give us a holler on the CB"

_"You got it Lukas. If ya need anythin' I'll be standin' by"  
_

_"_Thanks a lot we're down and gone"

Luke put the CB down looking even more puzzled. "Who would wanna be askin' questions about us"

Bo glanced across as he drove "Immigration checkin' up on you and Jess?"

"Nah, that's all OK. And it can't be about the kids coz that's already done. He after you?"

Bo laughed "Me!! I ain't done nothin'" Then as he looked in the rear view mirror he turned more serious "But Luke why is it than whenever trouble turns up, it's nearly always drivin' a

dark coloured sedan?"

"We don't know it's trouble yet. Let's just see if we can find this guy"

"Well, don't look behind you now, but trouble just found us"

Luke spun round in his seat to see the dark blue sedan racing up fast behind them. "Why does it always do that?" He sighed.

"I don't know, but I don't think he wants to talk" Bo replied. With that the sedan rammed into them hard from behind. "Hey what's he think he's doin'." He yelled

"Don't know but Cooter was right about him not bein' too friendly." They were rammed again "What ya waitin' for. Hit it Bo"

Bo stamped on the gas and raced off with the sedan doing a fair job of keeping up. But as fast as the guy was, he wasn't used to wet Georgia clay, which made him reckless and

dangerous. He was still trying to ram the General and run it off the road. Bo was staying ahead and even tried cutting off the road to loose him.

"He ain't bad for a city boy" Bo commented "He's stuck to us like a hound dog on a possum trail"

"We don't know he's a city boy. But I think it's time to get some help." Luke picked up his CB "This is Luke Duke calling Sheriff Roscoe P Coltrane or Deputy Cletus Hogg. Y'all got your ears

on.................. .................Roscoe, Cletus We got a problem out here. We need your help"

"Never thought we'd be askin' for their help" Bo smiled.

"Just drive Bo. Roscoe and Cletus are the only law we have"

"_This here's Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane. What do you Duke boys want. This Channel is for official police business"_

"Roscoe would ya just listen. We're up on Willow Road and there's a guy in a dark blue sedan tryin' to run us off the road"

_"Tiddly Tuddly. You Dukes don't need our help to outrun....."_

_"_Roscoe, this guy looks set to kill us and you're the sheriff ain't ya"

Roscoe snickered "_Well alright but if you're shuckin' and jivin' and wastin' police time I'm gonna......."_

"Cuff us and stuff us and put us under the jail. I get it Roscoe." Luke said impatiently.

"_Cletus you numskull Where are you?"_

"_Out on Highway 7 at the speed trap like ya told me sheriff"_

_"Cletus would ya hush. Get out to Willow road and arrest somebody"_

_"Who Sheriff?"_

_"Anybody"_

_"What for?" Cletus asked_

_"Cletus would you find that one brain cell in that empty head of yours and use it. Think of somethin'"_

_"OK Sheriff. I'm down and I'm gone"_

"Thanks Roscoe" Luke said.

"_Lukas Dukas This is Crazy C I'm comin' up on Hopkins Crossin'. Where you at?"_

"Comin' up on ya fast."

_"How's about we make us a sedan sandwich"_

"Thanks Cooter" He turned to Bo "Keep her runnin' cuz" Luke looked behind them.

"Ain't this just like old times Luke" Bo said giving half a smile.

"Yeah, times I could do without. Keep a lookout for Cooter"

Bo slid the General round a few more bends before they heard Cletus racing up behind the sedan with his lights and sirens going. When the driver of the sedan heard it he quickly turned off just before the crossing. The General slid in beside Cooter, stopping just before it hit the truck and Cletus drove off the side half into a ditch to avoid hitting the General, but blocking it in. They all climbed out and helped Cletus out.

"Whoever that was didn't want to get caught" Cooter observed.

"So what d'you suppose he was after us for?" Bo asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Luke said looking concerned.

"Did anyone get a look at the licence number?" Cletus asked.

"No, but I did notice that they were Atlanta plates." Luke replied.

"Where d'y'all suppose he's gonna go now?" Cooter asked.

"Don't know, but I don't like the idea of just sittin' round waitin'" Bo frowned.

Suddenly, Luke jumped up from leaning on the patrol car. "We gotta shift this"

"What ya thinkin' Buddy Roe" Cooter looked puzzled.

"Dobro said he was askin' about the farm" Luke looked at Bo "Where're Gaby and Lacey?"

"Back at the farm" Bo said catching Luke's drift and looking very worried. In a moment, they had pushed the patrol car to one side and were back in the General racing for the farm with Cletus and Cooter not far behind.

"Pretty Maiden This is Lost Sheep Ya got your ears on?...............................Lost Sheep to Pretty Maiden Can ya hear me?......................Gaby, if you're there Honey I need ya to pick up"" Luke kept trying the CB

Bo looked across with a mixture of fear and concern "She ain't answerin' Luke"

Luke put his free hand on Bo's shoulder. "Just drive Bo"

_"Pretty Maiden to Lost Sheep. Luke Duke this had better be good. Lacey was nearly asleep" _Bo and Luke breathed a sigh of relief and Luke patted Bo's shoulder.

"I ain't got time to explain but I need ya to stay inside and lock all the doors and windows. And keep an eye out for a dark blue sedan." Luke instructed trying to be calm and not worry her.

_"But what's........." _Gaby started to ask

"Gaby, just go. We'll be there real soon to explain" Luke said impatiently.

"_OK, it'd better be good"_

"They're fine" Luke breathed at Bo in relief.

"For now" Bo said quietly not taking his eyes off the road

* * *

**Who is the stranger? What will happen to the Dukes? Is everything really OK for Luke now with Bo and Jess?**

**What do you think?**

**"Don't stick a fork in it, it ain't done yet"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and left such lovely comments. I am glad you are enjoying this.**

**I would like to hear which are your favourite parts** **if you have time.**

* * *

They were soon pulling into the yard and Bo quickly climbed out and ran to meet Gaby as she came out onto the porch. Luke followed more slowly, looking around for signs of the

stranger or the blue sedan as he went. Cletus and Cooter came in behind them as they led Gaby back inside to explain what had been going on

"What do we do now?" Gaby asked nervously.

"Go and find this guy and what he wants" Bo answered.

"That could be easier said than done" Luke commented. "but if we're out there looking for him maybe he'll find us again"

Gaby looked from one to the other " But he already tried to kill you once"

"This time we'll be ready" Bo said. "Don't worry" he grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"But you can't stay here. Ya need to go someplace else until we find out just what this guys capable of." Luke said. So they forged a plan. Cooter would take Gaby and Lacey to her friend

Cindy's in town then check one area of Hazzard, Cletus would go and fill Roscoe in then check another and the Dukes would take the area where the stranger was last seen.

"If I take my car Luke we can cover more ground" Bo suggested.

"Yeah but if he comes after us again we'd be better off together" Luke responded.

"Did y'all see your car when ya came in" Cooter asked.

"No I parked it up behind the barn this mornin' " Bo said looking puzzled.

"Cletus and I had a quick scout round on the way in and I think ya might wanna take a look" Cooter said seriously.

Bo Luke and Gaby followed them out as Cletus said "More like they won't wanna look"

They rounded the edge of the barn "My car!" Bo moaned. Every window. mirror and light had been broken.

"Think yaself lucky it weren't ya head, Bo" Luke said in shock and concern.

"You reckon it was the same guy" Bo frowned as he walked round looking at the damage.

"Know anyone else who has a problem with us this mornin' " Luke said. "Come on we need to get outta here now"

Some time later Luke called the others on the CB"Anyone seen anythin'? "

"_Nothin' here, Sittin' Duck" _came Cooter's reply.

_"Nothin' here either, Luke"_ Cletus came back.

"We need more help" Luke answered

"What do you suppose we do Luke, call the national guard" Bo said in exasperation, bored of looking and finding nothing.

"Nope, better'n that." Luke pressed the CB "Breaker Breaker This here's Luke Duke calling anyone out there on the Hazzard net with their ears on. We need an eyeball on a dark blue

sedan driven by a dark haired guy, about 5 10 talkin' with a real fancy accent. If anyone sees him, we'd sure appreciate y'all givin' us a holler"

"_Saw him in town this mornin' Luke. If I see him again I'll let ya know" _

_"_Thanks Mr Peterson Much obliged"

"_This is Doc Carter, I passed him out on Old Mill road near y'all's place a couple a hours ago"_

_"_Thanks Doc" Bo and Luke looked at each other.

Quite a few other calls came back but no-one had seen the guy in the last few hours only the Dukes, Cooter and Cletus.

"How we gonna find him if he don't want to be found. It's like lookin' for a needle in a haystack" Bo complained.

"I don't know, but we gotta keep lookin' 'coz he knows where we live and we's all in danger till we find him"

"_This is Sheriff Roscoe P Coltrane callin' Bo and Luke Duke You got ya ears on Come back"_

_"_I hear ya Roscoe" Luke said picking up the CB again. Bo continued driving around looking out for any signs.

"_Luke I just got a call from the Sheriff over in Chickasaw. That car y'all's lookin' for has been spotted out parked up on Route 11, just over the county line. He's sendin' a patrol car down to take a _

_look see"_

_"_Thanks a lot Roscoe. I appreciate it"

_"Now don't y'all go doin' anythin'. Y'all let the deputy in Chickasaw handle it"_

_"_Yeah right Roscoe. We're gone" Luke said as Bo spun the car around.

"We take Peachtree lane I bet we can beat 'em there" Bo said.

"Then do it" Luke replied.

_"Cletus, you tail them Duke boys and if they start somethin' You cuff 'em and stuff 'em" Roscoe came over the CB  
_

_"Sure thing sheriff I'm down and gone" Cletus answered._

Bo and Luke laughed as Luke spoke into the CB again "Cooter, you get any of that?"

"_I heard it all. I'll be breathin' down your tailpipe in about two minutes"_

"10 - 4"

Bo slowed down as they crossed the county line with Cletus and Cooter coming up fast behind them in the distance. They crawled along the road looking all around for any signs of the

other car. Bo had just passed a turning when Luke shouted. "Bo, there he is". But before Bo could turn around the sedan began pulling out and ran straight into the side of Cletus' patrol

car that was unable to stop in time. Cooter skidded to a halt behind them narrowly missing a collision of his own.

As they climbed out of the General Luke said "Let's sort this once and for all"

"I'm with ya there cuz' " Bo said as they ran over to the sedan.

Luke ran across the bonnet of the sedan and flung open the drivers door. He grabbed the driver pulling him out and shouting "Now what in the heck is this...............................Joe!!" He

stopped suddenly in surprise.

Bo stepped forward and put a calming hand on Luke's shoulder, not that he himself felt very calm. He wasn't sure if Luke was going to hit him first or he was.

Cooter and Cletus looked at each other puzzled then back to Luke. "Y'all know this guy?" Cooter asked.

"Yeah I know him" Luke glared at Joe still holding his jacket where he had pulled him out of the car. "He's Jess's ex-husband"

They all looked from Luke to Joe and back again.

"So come on Cowboy. What you going to do hit me?" Joe provoked.

Luke shoved him away from the others as a Chickasaw patrol car pulled up and Cletus and Bo went to explain what had been going on to the two deputies that got out.

"I ain't gonna hit ya. That's just what y'all's waitin' for. Is this all about Jess?" Luke stood arms folded still glaring at Joe.

"You think I still want her now, think again. You're welcome to the little tramp. But you are not getting my kids"

"Ya pull a dang fool stunt like this, ya think that the authorities are gonna let ya have 'em" Luke was having a hard time holding his temper.

"They won't let me have them anyway. They believe all the rubbish that Jess feeds them. Her interfering brother and his friend see to that. Now Jess and the kids are going to have to do

what I want."

"it ain't about what you want." Luke said trying to reason with Joe.

"It is now"

"But the courts wanna see that the kids get what they want and makes 'em happy. Me and Jess want what makes 'em happy"

"Well, that isn't bringing them here. I'll make sure of that and if it means stopping you getting married then so be it. You just want to buy them off with ponies and race cars"

"It ain't like that, I care about 'em"

" Sure, I know what you're like. I've been asking around. You're no angel"

"Maybe not but we already told the courts about my past"

"You're not fit to be raising kids, and neither is Jess. And if they won't do something about you then I will. " Joe went to hit Luke. But Luke was ready for him and in one quick move he

grabbed Joe's hand and twisted him round pushing him face first into the General. Bo and the two Chickasaw deputies came over and one of the Deputies took Joe from Luke.

"You're cousin explained what's been goin' on" The other one said. "We can take it from here if y'alls gonna press charges. Or we can let him go with a warnin' "

"I haven't done anything" Joe complained "You saw him attack me. And I bet they made up a whole load of other stuff too. Just to get me in trouble"

"What I witnessed was him acting in self defence" The deputy replied and turned to Luke. "Mr Duke?"

Luke looked at Joe hard. He wasn't scared of him, but Joe was unpredictable and that made him dangerous. Getting him arrested would aggravate him even more and that could mean

him giving Jess and the kids a hard time and Luke didn't want that. But he didn't want to risk Bo Gaby or Lacey getting hurt if Joe came after him again. He looked quickly at Bo, knowing

that his cousin would back him even if he didn't agree with him.

"Mr Duke?" The deputy asked again.

"Take him in" Luke replied.

"This ain't finished Duke. You are not going to have Jess Kait and Bobby living with you and your weird friends in some sick, hick, inbred town" Joe said as they led him away struggling.

"And I'll do what ever it takes"

"Now that's stupid even for Hazzard" Cooter said shaking his head.

Bo put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Come on. Lets get outta here" He said leading Luke back to the General, "Y'all OK here" He said to Cletus and Cooter.

"Sure thing Buddy Roe. I'll just hook Cletus up and take him back on into town" Cooter said.

"I gotta go and explain all this to Roscoe" Cletus frowned.

Bo smiled "Good luck there, y'all's gonna need it"

The patrol car pulled up alongside them and the deputy that had spoken previously put his head out "We'll give y'all a call later. Keep ya informed"

"Thanks" Luke shook his hand then Bo.

As they drove to pick Gaby up, Luke sat silently lookin' out the window. Bo looked across at him."You weren't gonna turn him in, were ya?" He said more of a statement than a question.

Luke turned to him "What?"

"Back there. Ya thought about not turnin' him in. Ya bothered what he'd do to you if ya did?" Bo asked.

"No" Luke sighed "I'm bothered what he'd do to Jess and the kids if I riled him and turned him in. I was bothered what he'd do to you and Gaby and Lacey if I didn't. But I ain't bothered

what he'd try to do to me"

Bo ruffled Luke's hair, then asked "What exactly happened back there?" and Luke went on to explain the conversation he'd had with Joe.

It was getting towards supper time and Bo and Luke were outside fixing the porch roof when the phone rang. Luke went inside to answer it and Bo came down the ladder to find out

who it was. When Luke came back out Bo asked. "Was that about Joe?"

"Yeah, They got him in the jail over night and they's stickin' him on a plane outta here in the mornin'. They checked his car and found a baseball bat with glass stuck in it on the back

seat. He's been charged with everythin' from traffic violations to threatenin' behaviour and criminal damage."

Bo lent back on the porch "He's really done it this time. So what next?"

"He'll get picked up at the airport and the authorities will deal with him. He's enough of a threat that he's gonna have to have to stay away from Jess and the kids and us."

"You gonna tell her" Bo asked seriously.

"When I get there. She's got enough to worry about right now with the weddin' and the kids and all"

Luke was woken at six o'clock the next morning by the phone ringing. Who would be calling this early he thought as he made his way to the living room."Duke farm. Luke Duke"

_"Hi Lu. Did I wake you?"_

"Hey Babe. I was gonna have to get up anyhow. How come ya callin' so early?"

_"I just had a call from Gemma about Joe. Why didn't you tell me?"_

Luke sighed "I didn't want ya worryin'. I was gonna tell ya when I saw ya"

_"I wondered why I hadn't heard from him in a while, but you don't have to worry about me Luke. I need to know what he's up to. I have to know what to tell Kait and Bobby."_

"I guess. I just wanna be able to look out for you."

_"I know and I love that you do."_

"Jess, it's been obvious that he wasn't happy about us gettin' married, but I didn't think he would go this far. What are ya gonna tell the kids?"

_"I don't know yet. I'll wait and see what the outcome is. The kids are enough of a mess already."_

"They ain't no better?"

_"No and I don't think they will be for a while. Whatever is bugging Bobby, he hasn't let on. And Kait, she's as high as a kite one minute and really miserable the next"_

"Just hang in there a few more days and I'll be able to help ya out"

_"I'm doing my best Luke, But I'm beginning to think it's just never going to happen"_

"If it's left to me it'll happen"

_"I believe you"_

Luke put his suitcase and his bag on the sofa next to his guitar and walked over to the kitchen window. He smiled as he watched Gaby riding her horse around the paddock. Bo was

standing holding Lacey leaning on the fence. Luke could hear them laughing and talking. A couple of hours and he'd leave here the last time as a single man. Luke turned and walked

slowly through the house. Each room brought back memories of his life. Times he had a family here with him. Things were going to be different for sure. But things had been different for a

long time. He looked into what used to be his and Bo's room. It had just been his since since Bo married Gaby, now Bo had his own house and his own family. Luke closed the door

thinking of the nights he and Bo had sat up talking or thinking about girls or cars or their future or even sometimes even consoling each other over lost family. Luke shook his head as he

picked up the keys to the General and left the house. He had no idea where he was going. He was just going to drive. As he travelled the Hazzard back roads each held memories. He

wasn't thinking about where he was going and suddenly found himself at the Hazzard cemetary. It had been a while since he had been here.

Luke walked through the graves heading for a plot in the corner. Here was his family. He sighed deeply as he stood reading the names, quietly thinking. He stepped forward and ran his

hand across one of the stones. "Hey Uncle Jesse"

Normally Luke would just stand silently, but today he had the need to talk to the old patriarch. "I ain't gonna be around for a while...."

He could almost hear Uncle Jesse saying "Somethin' on your mind, son" as he had so often when Luke had been growing up. Even when he was older.

"..........I'm gettin' married Uncle Jesse.................Ya never thought that'd happen, huh?........................You'd like Jess...................She's fun, serious and carin' all mixed up

together.................You'd love the kids too ...........I 'm tryin' to do right by her Uncle Jesse.........................I'm tryin' to take care of 'em like ya taught me" Luke gave a little chuckle "I

guess she takes care of me too.............I'll bring 'em to see ya when we get back, I promise......... Bo and Daisy are gonna be there with their families. You'd be glad about that.............We

all still look out for each other like we always did......" He stood looking out across the cemetery then jumped as the CB went off.

_"Home to Lost Sheep, Home to Lost Sheep. You out there Luke"_

Luke gave another little chuckle as he unhooked the CB from his belt. "Bo, always did have great timin', huh, Uncle Jesse" He clicked the button on the CB wandering away from the

graves a little as he spoke "I'm here, Bo what's up?"

_"I was wonderin' where ya'd got to. Cooter's here to see you and ya gotta be leavin' for the airport soon"_

"OK I'm on my way. See y'all in ten"

_"Ten four cousin"_

Luke looked back over to the Duke plot as he hooked the CB back on his belt. "I guess I'd better get goin'. Bo, never had any patience................" He had walked back to Uncle Jesse's

grave as he spoken and ran his hand across the stone again "I'll come see ya when I get back Uncle Jesse" He kissed his fingers and patted them on top of the stone as he walked

away.

As Luke pulled up in the yard in the General, Bo walked over from his house.

"Hey there Cousin. We thought y'all'd changed your mind"

Luke climbed out. "I ain't never gonna change my mind about marryin Jess. I quit runnin'."

"I guess we both had to someday" Bo grinned. "Where ya been any how?"

Luke took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor "I had to go and see Uncle Jesse"

Bo had a look of understanding putting his arm round Luke's shoulders as they walked towards his house "I shoulda guessed. I did too before I married Gaby and I know Daisy did

before she married Enos."

Luke looked up in surprise "Ya did. How come I missed that?"

"Coz ya never liked to talk about him so Daisy and I decided it was best to say nothin' "

"I was not there when y'all needed me"

"Yeah ya were. You were so busy bein' strong for me and Daisy all this time ya never gave yaself a time to feel" Bo hugged him "Come on. We gotta think about the future now" He

smiled.

"Yeah we have" Luke smiled back and they went inside. Reminiscing and somberness over, the two Duke boys had grins on their faces as they teased each other. And somewhere they

were sure Uncle Jesse was looking down on them and smiling.

* * *

**Sarah, if you're still reading, you were right about Joe. **


	14. Chapter 14

"How much longer, Mum?" Kait whined.

"You have to be patient Kaitie Lou" Jess smiled "Look up at the arrivals board like I showed you. It says the plane has landed"

"So he should be coming soon" Kait whined again.

"Not if you keep whining" Jess reprimanded gently.

"They have to go to the baggage hall yet" Bobby pointed out.

"Come on. Let's go up to the arrivals gate" Jess said gently grabbing Kait's hand and Bobby's shoulder and guiding them through the crowds.

They stood by the arrivals waiting. "Mum. I can't see him yet" Kait said leaning over the railings to get a better view.

"Anytime, Kait"

Kait huffed impatiently and an old man standing next to her smiled. "Ya waitin' for someone important" He said to Kait.

"Yeah, the man who's going to marry my Mum" Kait said being Kait and talking to anyone. "How about you?"

"I'm waitin' on my son he's been travellin' for a long time but he finally found his way home."

Kait smiled "Luke's been away for a long time too."

"Kait!" Jess said warningly then turned to the old man and smiled "I'm sorry. She'll talk the hind legs off a donkey"

The old man smiled "I used to know some young 'uns just like her" He turned to Kait "But I happen to like my donkey with all his legs"

Kait giggled.

"Hey Kait, they're starting to come through" Bobby said nudging her.

Suddenly, they caught sight of Luke coming through the doors.

"Luke!" Kait squealed. As she was about to go she turned to the old man "I hope you find your son OK and he likes being home"

The old man smiled at her "I've already seen him and I'm sure he'll be fine now. You take care of Luke"

"I will" She grinned and headed off squeezing through the crowd to get to Luke.

"Come on Bobby D. or we'll loose her" Jess frowned as they followed her.

The old man watched with a smile as Kait threw herself at Luke, before Luke hugged Bobby and hugged and kissed Jess. Luke was home too. He was back with his family.

They walked through the terminal together talking and joking.

"It's a good job you didn't take any longer Luke. Kait would've given the old guy next to us a real headache"

"Bobby!" She complained "I was just being friendly"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to give him your life history" He teased.

"What old guy?" Luke asked "I didn't see anyone with ya"

"Just an old man waiting for his son to come home. He's been away travelling" Kait told him "He was standing right next to me"

"What was he like?" Luke looked puzzled.

"White hair and beard. He looked a bit like Father Christmas. He even had a red hat and he talked like you talk"

Jess and Luke walked with their arms round each other and Jess felt him shudder as he looked back to the arrivals gate over his shoulder.

"Luke. you OK?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, he just reminded me of someone" He said turning back and kissing the top of her head. "Come on Lets go home"

Jess squeezed him tighter as they walked towards the car park.

After they had all been talking for hours, Kait and Bobby had gone to bed, Jess and Luke stood in the kitchen kissing each other both pationately and gently. Eventually they stopped to draw breath.

"You don't know how long I've been waitin' to do that" Luke said quietly his face still close to hers and his hands on the bare skin of her waist under the edge of her shirt.

Jess smiled "I do, believe me............ I might even start to think you missed me"

Luke tickled her "You mocking me?"

She squealed quietly and wriggled "As if I would.....Luke cut it out"

He eventually stopped "Much as I could stay here all week, there must be things that y'all want me to do"

"Yeah I'm sorry but we have got a busy week. At least then we'll have some free time when your family get here" Jess said apologetically her arms round his neck and her hands playing

with the back of his hair.

"It's Ok. So long as I get to be with you I don't care" He pulled her closer. "What's happenin' about Joe?" He almost didn't want to know.

"We have to go to court later in the week, but at the moment he only has limited supervised access"

Supervised by who?"

"I've agreed that Dan can do it"

Luke nodded "It'll work out"

"I hope so." She sighed resting her head on Luke's shoulder "We always knew our past would haunt both of us"

"I ain't gonna let it haunt us forever. We're gonna make our own past and future" He hugged her tight.

Jess looked up at him "I'm more interested in right now"

Luke grinned "Y'are, huh?"

Jess returned the grin and nodded "Uh huh"

And with that Luke began kissing her again.

Bobby sat very quietly the next morning at breakfast and Luke was watching him carefully without being noticed as he ate . Eventually, he asked with a smile "Y'all very quiet there Kiddo.

Ain't ya awake yet?"

Bobby looked up at him "I'm awake"

"Ya got somethin' on ya mind then?" Luke asked.

Jess watched both of them curiously. She knew something had been bugging Bobby for weeks. "Bobby, why don't you just tell us what's wrong?"

Bobby looked her "You're not going to like it"

"It can't be that bad" She replied.

"And we can't help if we don't know" Luke added.

Bobby sighed. "I've been thinking about everything. I don't want you to be mad but................but..I don't have long left of the year and I've had to put in a lot of work and I was

wondering....I've been thinking.... " He looked from Luke to Jess "I want to finish the year here"

Jess gasped quietly "You want to stay?"

"Not forever, just for a couple of months"

Luke looked over at Jess. This would change things. "We always said that we'd never make ya do anythin' y'all weren't happy with" He said to Bobby.

"But what about school and everything" Kait interupted "We've already told everyone we're leaving"

"We can change things" Jess said looking seriously at Bobby. "I could probably delay my start for a while"

"No" Bobby said quickly. "You can't give it all up for me. You've worked too hard for this Mum"

"But if you don't want to go...I can't just leave you here" Jess protested.

"Yes you can. You have to go. You have it all planned" Bobby insisted.

"And what would you do then?"

"I thought that maybe I could stay with Grams and Gramps. They've said we could come and stay whenever we wanted"

"But for nearly three months?" Jess exclaimed biting her lip. Then she said quietly "You really have thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yeah for quite a while. I still want to go with you but I just want to finish my exams or all the work I've done will be for nothing"

"But you have to come Bobby" Kait whined "It won't be the same without you and you have to meet Dollar"

Bobby gave her a half hearted smile "You won't really miss me and I'll see Dollar eventually"

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I should have thought about all this" Jess said.

"You did" He assured her "and at the time I didn't care. But,......."

"Ya changed ya mind" Luke asked him.

"Only about going straight away. As soon as the exams are over, I'd be right behind you"

Jess stood up and went over to Bobby. "If you are really sure it's what you want"

"Yes, if I can" He said standing up to face her.

"Bobby, I'm proud of you" She said hugging him. "You have thought it through properly and if it's what you really want to do, I'm OK with it. But you don't ever have to do anything on

your own. You have come to a sensible descision, and I'll back you whatever happens" She hugged him again.

"Thanks Mum. There is just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I know it would be difficult but if I could I want to go back with you all after the wedding. School will be on holiday and I would like to be there for a while."

Luke looked at Jess standing biting her lip still. He stood up and swallowed hard "Kiddo It may be difficult but it ain't impossible. We want ya there as much as ya wanna be there. We'll

find a way"

"Thanks Dad" Bobby surprised them all by hugging him.

"And your Mum's right, y'aint ever got to feel like you're on your own. Ya want anythin', ya call us and we'll be here"

"I know" Bobby said as they squeezed each other tighter.

"But right now we need to go and see Grams and Gramps and see if they'll have you" She said with a quick smile "Go get ready"

Bobby nodded and went out.

Kait hung round Jess's waist "Mummy, I don't want Bobby to stay here, I want him to come with us"

"I know Sweetie, but Bobby's a big boy now and he has to make his own descisions. Things are going to be fine. " She hugged her "Get dressed quick " Kait went off.

Luke walked over to Jess and wrapped his arms round her. "You said you're OK with this, but y'aint are ya?"

"I have to be" She said shakily. "He's not a little boy anymore" A tear ran down her cheek.

Luke pulled her towards him "Shh, Ya did real good. I'm proud of how ya handled it"

"I always end up crying on you"

"Only over the kids and only coz ya care. It ain't no wonder he didn't want to tell us before. He knew how y'all'd react"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'd better make sure he's OK" She pulled away from Luke a bit and wiped her face with her hands.

Luke rubbed both her arms "Why don't ya let me go? You can go see Kait. I guess she's gonna need us too"

"Ok." She looked at Luke "And you? I think Bobby got to you too just now"

"Yeah, some. Bobby don't ever hug anyone. He'll just about let a few people hug him"

Jess smiled "You noticed?"

Luke smiled back "Yeah I noticed. We'll sort this out Babe and we will all be fine"

"I know. I just have to let go a bit so he can start finding his own place in the world" She said hugging him again.

Luke kissed the top of her head "You're doin' just fine. It ain't easy bein' a parent. I'm just findin' out how hard it is."

"It's easier when you're here" She looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Glad I could help. We'd best go talk to the kids"

Luke knocked on Bobby's door and Bobby let him in. Then he went and sat back on his bed leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You OK, Bob?" Luke asked sitting next to him,

"I suppose" He said biting his lip as Jess had done.

"Is this what ya wouldn't tell me that day ya called?"

"Yeah. Did you tell Mum?" Bobby asked looking at him.

"No, I gave ya my word. But she knew there was somethin' buggin' ya anyhow. It's a pretty big thing to decide on your own"

Bobby shrugged then asked "Is Mum OK?"

"She will be" Luke said putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's proud of ya. We's both proud of ya"

"I really didn't want to upset her just before the wedding"

"I know and I'm kinda glad I was here when ya told her"

"Are we really going to be able to change everything, Luke?"

"Yeah. Ya made a good decision for all the right reasons and we understand that. If it's what ya wanna do, we'll find a way somehow" Bobby nodded quietly. Then Luke smiled "But I

guess we're gonna need your help, Kiddo"

Bobby smiled back "You got it"

"Then get ready quick to go see Grams and Gramps for a start" Luke grinned, patting Bobby on the back and standing up.

As Luke went for the door, Bobby turned serious again. "Luke......" Luke turned back "You will look after Mum and Kait won't you?"

"You bet, I promise ya."

"I may not say anything but I do care about them. And they deserve to be happy" Bobby stood up. Luke realised how important it was to Bobby that his Mum and Sister were OK.

"I'll take real good care of 'em, Bob. Ya got my word as a Duke" He held out his hand to Bobby. The handshake becoming another hug.

"And if you ever tell them I told you that......." Bobby grinned.

Luke laughed "My lips are sealed tighter than the General's doors"

They explained to Grams and Gramps about Bobby wanting to stay and although they were surprised, they said of course he could stay with them. After talking it all over, Jess and her

Mum went to look at some things for the wedding.

"Mum, Is it really Ok about Bobby staying with you? He can be a bit of a handful sometimes and I don't want to put anything on you and Dad"

"We'll be fine. If there are any problems Steve and Annie are here and I'm sure Danny would come over. I'm just surprised you are leaving him especially now. I know how you are about

your kids"

"But he's hardly a kid anymore. But I am glad he's at least coming out for Easter. He has a chance to make it home before coming back to school. At least he won't feel like an outsider

when he comes back after school finishes."

"How are you going to get him back here after the holidays?" Grams asked

"I haven't even thought about that yet, but we'll find a way,..............Mum, you and Dad are really OK about me taking the kids to live in Georgia?"

"Yes of course. We will miss you, but it's your life and you must do what's best for you and the children and if that's with Luke in Georgia then you must go"

Jess hugged her "Thanks Mum"

Grams smiled at her "But I warn you, we will be coming to see you"

Jess grinned "The kids would never forgive you if you didn't"

The week flew by, Luke and Jess spent the whole time sorting things for the wedding, the move to Hazzard and Kait's birthday as well as going to court about Joe and the kids and

keeping up with the kids schools and dance classes and sports events and band practises etc. Luke and Jess had hardly had anytime to themselves.

"This has sure been one crazy week" Luke said as they walked to meet Kait one day.

Jess smiled "Yeah it has. Even crazier than usual. But I just wanted to make sure everything was done before Kait's birthday and your family arrived. Then we'll have time to enjoy

ourselves"

"Makes sense" Luke smiled kissing the hand he was holding as they went in the gate.

"Tonight nobody has anything planned so we can just have a quiet night in" Jess said with relief

"Can't say I'm sorry"

Kait came running out a few minutes later and hugged them both telling them about her day. "Mum, Mr Carter needs to see you"

"What is it this time" Jess sighed as Nick approached them

"Mrs Aspen, I was hoping to see you I have a big favour to ask"

Luke pulled a kind of 'I knew it face'

"Several of the staff are out at a training on monday and I know you are really busy but I was wondering if you could possibly come in and help"

Jess frowned and looked at Luke. "Do you mind?"

"If you want to it's fine. I'll go see Bo" He replied.

"Ok Nick. But I can only do till lunch I have the packers coming in at half twelve."

"That would be great." He patted her arm "I really appreciate it"

Jess grinned "And what are you going to do when I've gone?"

"Call you back" Nick returned the grin "See you Monday" He retreated to talk to some other parents

Kait's friend came over, "Auntie Jess, have you seen my Mum anywhere?" She asked.

"No, I haven't Alice. She'll probably be here soon. We can wait with you" Jess replied.

"Can Alice come home with us, if her Mum isn't here?" Kait asked excitedly.

"Pleae can I?" Alice added.

"Alice's Mum would have called if she needed me to take Alice with us, Kait. Maybe we can sort something for next week, girls" She looked at Luke and he shook his head grinning. There

was always a houseful of kids.

Just then Alice's Mum came dashing in. "I'm so sorry Alice. Jess thanks for waiting with her."

"No problem, Sandy. Is everything OK?"

"Stupid car's acting up" Sandy replied pulling a face.

"What's wrong with it?" Luke asked as they walked towards the gate.

"I don't know. It keeps starting, then chugging and coughing, then stopping. Sorry I know that's not very technical"

"If ya want I could take a look" Luke offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Luke. At least if I could get it to go as far as the garage. I could get them to take a look at it"

"I don't mind at all" he said taking her keys as they reached the car park. He popped the bonnet and started fiddling with a few bits while the girls played and Jess and Sandy talked

about their mad week.

"There's ya problem right there" He said eventually.

"Is it serious?" Sandy asked.

"No, just a blocked fuel jet. Have it fixed in a minute."

"Luke, thank you. You may have just saved my life or at least my legs and my ears if I'd made Alice walk home"

Luke smiled "Glad to help"

"Look why don't I take Kait back with Alice for tea, give you guys a break. It sounds like you could do with it. She could stay over too if she wants and go to school with Alice in the

morning" Sandy suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked dubiously

"Of course. They won't have many more opportunities before you leave"

"Ok... Kait would you like to go back for tea with Alice"

The girls bounced around cheering and the adults laughed.

"I take it thats a yes" Luke smiled at them.

"Settle down a minute girls. Sandy has said you can stay over too and go to school with Alice." Jess added.

Kait went quiet and frowned.

"Only if you want to Kait" Sandy said.

"I do, it's just........" She started but didn't finish.

"What's the matter Princess" Luke asked crouching down to talk to her.  
"I wanted to see Bo and Daisy and Gaby and everyone when they got here tomorrow"

Luke smiled "Well they ain't comin' till y'all's in school, so ya wouldn't see 'em till tomorrow night anyhow. Y'aint gonna be missin' anythin' in the mornin' "

Kait smiled and hugged him "Thanks Luke. Mum, can I go and stay with Alice?"

Jess smiled " Course you can" The girls were bouncing around cheering again. "Kait, hang on. You be good and do as Sandy tells you."

"I will" Kait said as Jess hugged her.

"Have fun. Sandy, thank you for this. I'll drop her stuff round in a little while"

"That's fine and if you want to send Bobby over too, he can stay. Alex will be in"

"I'll ask him" Jess hugged Sandy and she and Luke waved them off.

They arrived home just before Bobby. "I'm home" he called out.

"Kitchen" Luke answered. Jess always answered with where he could find her when he came in.

"Hi Luke. Mum and Kait not in" He said as he came in and dropped his bag on the nearest chair.

"Mum's in Kait's room" Luke answered.

"And Kait's staying with Alice" Jess said coming in with a bag of stuff for Kait. "Had a good day?"

"Yeah. Is it OK if Emma come's for dinner tomorrow? Her Mum and Dad are out with her brother" Bobby asked as he got himself a drink and a slice of bread from the fridge.

"We're supposed to be going to see Bo and Daisy and everyone tomorrow night" Jess replied.

"I didn't think of that" Bobby mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"Bobby D., can you please not talk with your mouthful and get a plate" Jess scolded.

He swallowed and grinned "Why make more washing up?! I said I didn't think about seeing the Dukes tomorrow"

"It's no problem" Luke replied "Bring Emma along, if she don't mind meetin' all my family" He grinned.

Bobby grinned back cheekily "Well, she's used to you" he nudged Luke "So meeting the others should be no problem"

Luke looked indignant.

Bobby ducked out of the way "I'll go and phone her" He shoved the rest of the bread in his mouth and grabbed his bag and his drink.

Jess shook her head "Sandy said Alex is in if you wanted to go over, you can stay too"

Bobby went to speak and Jess gave him a look. So he gulped some of his drink washing down the dry bread. "I haven't seen him for a while, I might just do that. But I won't be ready for

about an hour. I have an essay to hand in for tomorrow to finish"

Jess frowned "Ok I'll let Sandy know" she said as Bobby disappeared.

Luke came over and put his arms round her "So much for a quiet night in"

Jess grinned as she put her hands on his chest "Yeah but once we drop Bobby off, we can have a nice peaceful meal and we have the whole night to ourselves"

Luke grinned too "I can handle that" He went to kiss her, but Jess put her finger on his lips and stopped him.

"Hold that thought stud. I have to phone Sandy." She patted his cheek as he sighed in mock rejection.


	15. Chapter 15

**MrsLukeDuke : Interesting thoughts on the old man. He will appear again later in the story and all will be revealed.**

* * *

As Bo and Gaby came through the arrivals with Cooter and Lacey, Bo threw himself at Luke like he hadn't seen him for months, before hugging Jess. After hugging Luke and Jess, Gaby

handed Lacey to Jess and put a couple of bags in the pram.

"What time does Daisy get here" Bo asked, his arm round Luke

"Not for another hour, Lets go get a coffee" Luke replied and they headed away from the arrivals gate.

Once they had all gone back to meet Daisy and Enos, they headed for the cars all talking at once, laughing and smiling. When they loaded the luggage in Cooter noticed a dent in the

front wing of Jess's car. "Dang it girl. What d'you do to your car?"

Jess pulled a face "Just an argument with a crash barrier in the ice"

"Bet Cooter here can fix it" Bo grinned patting him on the back.

Cooter pulled a face at him then replied. "If ya got the right tools"

"I've got the tools if you're sure you don't mind" Jess said

"Darlin' I probably fixed up more Duke dents than you had hot dinners. Its no problem"

"Thanks Cooter" She smiled kissing his cheek

"Ya keep doin' that, Cooter'll put the dents in on purpose" Luke teased.

"You just make sure you don't put any more dents in my car" She grinned gently pulling the collar of his jacket.

"Don't you put any in Annie's car" He grinned giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll race you home"

Jess pulled a serious face "Luke, this isn't Hazzard. You will get caught"

He grinned and kissed her again a little slower. Bo shook his head and grabbed Luke by the shoulders from behind "Save it for later Cousin"

They joined the others in the cars, Bo and Luke teasing each other as always. Luke was taking Bo, Gaby, Lacey and Cooter in Jess's car and Jess was taking Daisy, Enos and Troy in

Annie's car that she had borrowed for the day. They got to the hotel which was just across town from Jess's house, booked in and went to get something to eat. They spent

the afternoon talking until Jess had to leave to go and get Kait and Bobby.

Luke walked to the door with her, arm round her waist. "Ya want me to come?"

"No you stay and have fun" She smiled as they stopped at the door and she ran her hand down his face. "You can sort things for dinner"

He kissed her quickly "Yeah I will"

"And don't forget Emma's coming too"

"I ain't forgot" He kissed her again and grinned slapping her behind "Now git outta here"

Daisy laughed coming up to them with Troy "Jess, Troy would like to see Kaits school. Would it be OK if we came too?"

"Of course It's OK" She blew a kiss at Luke and they left. Luke smiled as he stood hands in his back pockets and watched them go.

"He's got that look again" Cooter called from behind him smiling.

"Ain't he always, when he thinks of Jess" Bo teased coming over and ruffling the back of Luke's hair.

Daisy gave Kait a hug when she came out of school and introduced her to Troy. The two children just looked at each other suspiciously. Jess and Daisy exchanged a bemused glance at

two talkative children that suddenly had nothing to say. But they needn't of worried as by the time they reached the car they were chatting happily.

"Didn't take them long "Daisy smiled getting into the car.

"Did you doubt it" Jess smiled back

"Not really" Daisy looked over her shoulder at Kait and Troy chatting away. "Now I'm more worried about that cousin of mine leading y'all astray" She grinned at Jess

Jess looked puzzled "Leading me astray?"

Daisy smiled "Yeah, last night no kids and the house to yourselves" she said raising an eyebrow.

Jess laughed "I wouldn't worry about me, I can handle your cousin. Besides who said it was him leading me astray" Daisy burst out laughing.

They were still laughing and joking as they pulled into the car park to meet Bobby and Emma.

"Hey Bobby!" Daisy said getting out of the car "Sugar, I swear you got even taller" She hugged him.

"Daisy! I'm still growing, a bit. Where's Enos?"

"He stayed back at the hotel. Who's this?" She smiled at Emma who was standing back watching.

"Emma"

"Hi Honey. I'm Daisy" She held out her hand and Emma shook it. "It ain't no good waitin' to be introduced. I heard all about you from Luke"

"Oh" Emma said a little nervously.

"Don't worry. He said all nice things."

Kait stuck her head out of the car "Bobby, you haven't said hello to Troy" Bobby finished throwing his and Emma's bags in the boot.

They all climbed in and Bobby lent over the middle seat "Hey Troy, How you doing?" He held out his hand for Troy to shake. "I'm Bobby and this is Emma" Emma smiled and waved.

"She's pretty" Troy smiled making them all laugh.

"The boy has taste" Emma said to Bobby pretending not to be surprised.

"Are you my cousin too" Troy asked looking puzzled.

"Not exactly." Bobby said looking puzzled "What would we be Mum?"

"I don't know. Probably more like second cousins by marriage once removed or something"

"But seein' as me and Luke are more like brother and sister than cousins. I guess y'all are gonna be more like cousins" Daisy reasoned.

"And Lacey?" Troy asked.

"Sure, and Lacey" Daisy answered.

They got out of the car and went inside. Jess poured them drinks as they chatted. Then Bobby, Emma and Kait went off to get changed. "You guys have ten minutes or I'm leaving without

you" She said as they left. "And Bobby, Emma........" They stuck their heads back round the door. "Emma, you can change in Bobby's room, Bobby..the bathroom"

They looked at each other and grinned. "Ok Mum" "Yes Jess" they answered and ran off up the stairs.

Daisy laughed "They always like this?" as Troy climbed onto her lap wearily.

Jess smiled "Yeah, we've known Emma since she was about five"

"And ya trust 'em"

"Yeah, they understand the rules"

"I grew up with Bo and Luke, and where girls were concerned, rules were always there to be broken"

Jess smiled "Yeah I know and I expect they'll break a few too." Kait dashed back in. "Well done sweetie. You're first"

"That's coz Bobby and Emma stopped to mess about"

"If you want, you can take Troy to play for a couple of minutes"

Troy jumped up, no longer tired from the flight and they left Jess and Daisy talking.

There was a bang on the bathroom door followed by Emma calling "Come on Bob. You're last"

Jess and Daisy heard the door bang open, followed by a squeal and them thundering down the stairs. They burst into the dining room noisily.

"Hey will you two stop acting like a heard of elephants and please leave the bathroom door on it's hinges." Jess reprimanded playfully.

"I wasn't an elephant " Bobby pouted.

"Sorry Jess" Emma said frowning at him "Are you still sure it's OK for me to come tonight?"

"Sure Honey" Daisy answered "The more the merrier. We don't none of us bite. Well, except maybe steer clear of Bo"

"She's used to Luke and I've told her that Bo is just about as bad." Bobby smiled

"Probably worse" Daisy agreed.

"My Dad will pick me up later if I call him" Emma told Jess.

"That's fine. Come on let's go." Jess slung an arm round her giving her a reassuring squeeze and they left.

When they arrived back at the hotel, the kids were besieged by the rest of the Duke party hugging them and all talking at once.

Emma stood to one side and watched as Luke eventually got to the kids to ask them about their day. She stood next to Jess, who was holding Lacey, playing with the baby's fingers.

"Who's baby did Bobby say she was" She asked.

"Bo and Gaby's" Jess answered

"Bo's the tall blonde one?"

"That's me darlin' " He said with his usual grin as he came over to them. He kissed Jess's cheek and baby talked to Lacey.

Jess introduced Emma and stood talking to Bo. He watched Emma still playing with Lacey making her giggle.

"Ya wanna hold her?" He asked.

"I might drop her" Emma answered with concern.

His grin flashed across his face again. "That's ok. I catch real good"

"Maybe you'd better sit down" Jess said shaking her head at Bo.

They sat Emma down with Bo next to her, showing her how to hold Lacey and talking to her. When Luke came up behind Jess, wrapping his arms round her.

"Everythin' OK, Babe?" he kissed her as she lent back onto his shoulder.

Jess smiled as they stood looking around the room at the various conversations going on. "Is it always going to be this good, Luke" She sighed.

"It sure will. It's gonna get even better, Mrs Duke" His eyes sparkled as he teased.

"I'd better start getting used to that" She said turning her head towards him and kissing him quickly. Lacey began to cry and they turned to Bo and Emma.

"What did I do?" Emma asked concerned.

"It's OK That's just what baby's do" Bo said "Hey Lacey.......Don't cry..........It's OK" He placed his big hand on her tummy gently and she quietened at the sound of his voice.

"She knows who her Daddy is" Jess smiled.

"She does that for Uncle Luke too" Gaby said with a smile coming over.

"Awww sweet" Jess grinned patting Luke's cheek and he pulled a face at her.

"The kids are getting hungry. Are we going to eat soon?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah I guess" Luke replied throwing an arm gently round her shoulders, watching Kait and Troy approaching like they were up to something. "We can't have 'em eatin' too late now can

we?" He said towards the kids.

"Why not Uncle Luke" Troy said stopping in his tracks.

" 'Coz you's like gremlins, you eat late and ya turn into little monsters" He growled at them with a grin, making them squeal as they ran away.

"Luke do you have to do that?" Bo said with a grimace.

Gaby smiled "You're just as bad" She said patting his cheek as Jess had done to Luke.

Emma looked bemused "Are you guys always like this?"

"Probably worse" Gaby replied.

"Y'all wait till the others get here" Bo grinned.

"There are more of you?" Emma sighed.

"Sure is Darlin'. " Bo smiled

"They ain't all comin' " Luke interrupted.

"Jeb is" Bo returned.

"We know that Bo. He told us" Luke frowned. "And Coy is"

"Is he the one we met in LA?" Gaby asked

"That was Vance" Bo responded

"He can't, neither can my brother Jud" Luke continued

"Your brother!" Gaby said in surprise "I didn't know you had a brother"

"It's a long story" Luke said to her.

"What about Gaylord?" Bo asked

"I forgot about him I guess he's a cousin too. And if ya include him I guess ya have to include Aunt Hannah and Aunt Bessie's kids. They ain't Duke's but they's still cousins"

"Are they all coming to the wedding?" Gaby inquired.

"Not that I heard" Jess said pulling a face. "I've never even heard about most of them"

"We don't know but half of 'em. " Luke added

"There was always people showin' up outta nowhere sayin' they was cousins or family. And usually they stayed a while and got us into trouble and left again" Bo explained.

"Ya got that right" Luke said

"Your family is really complicated" Emma frowned.

"You're right about that" Gaby said "I haven't heard about most of them yet" Still surprised at hearing Luke had a brother.

"We still get surprised when family turn up that we ain't ever met" Daisy smiled as she came over "Are ya gonna come and eat?"

"I guess so" Bo said taking Lacey back from Emma so she could stand up.

"You OK, Em.?" Jess asked

"Yeah, which is just as well seeing as how I've hardly seen Bobby since I got here." she replied.

"Is he still talking cars with Enos and Cooter?" Jess asked Daisy.

"They were talking recipes last I heard" Daisy smiled.

"What!" Luke looked surprised.

Daisy linked arms with Emma. "Don't you worry about him, Honey. You can come sit with us."

"Thanks. I'll get my own back on Bobby later" Emma grinned.

"I don't think I want to hear about this" Jess said.

"Believe me, Auntie Jess. It isn't anything you can't hear about"

"I'd quit while I was ahead if I was you" Luke teased as they went to sit down.

Over dinner, Bo turned to Bobby who was sitting next to him "So come on Bob. Ya gonna tell ya Uncle Bo all about it?" Luke shook his head guessing what was coming.

"Tell you about what?" Bobby looked puzzled.

"That sweet little thing that was hanging of your arm when ya came in" Bo grinned.

Bobby looked down the table towards Emma. "You mean Emma"

"You bet I mean Emma. Is it serious?" Bo teased.

"Depends on what you call serious?"

"I know how serious I was about girls when I was your age"

"We don't wanna know about your exploits with girls in polite company, cuz." Luke grinned at him.

"We've been together about five months but we've known each other since we were kids" Bobby explained. "And that's all I'm going to tell you" Luke laughed as Bo pulled a slightly sulky

face. "So how come the Daytona 500 is so late this year?" Bobby said changing the subject.

"Ya heard about the hurricane that ran through Florida late last year" Luke said as Bobby nodded. "Well, it caused a lot of damage. They decided against movin' the 500 or cancellin' it, in

favour of waitin' for the repairs to the track and runnin' it later in the season"

"It's gonna be great. The 500's a real important race" Bo added.

"You ever done it?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, a couple of times. One of my favourites" Bo answered.

"I can't wait" Bobby smiled.

A couple of hours later, the party started to break up. Troy was nearly asleep, and the others were feeling the effects from the flight.

Bobby and Emma came over to Jess Luke and Daisy.

"I'm going to go now. Dad's meeting me outside" Emma said "Thanks for letting me come. I've had a great time."

Jess hugged her "Anytime Emma"

"Daisy It was great meeting you"

Daisy hugged her "You too Honey, and don't you pay no mind to these boys and their teasin' "

"I won't" Emma smiled. "Luke, it's been a riot as always" She hugged him.

"We'll see ya tomorrow, I guess"

"Yeah."

"I'm just going to walk her out" Bobby smiled.

As they reached the door Luke called them "Hey Bob, no takin' any detours now ya here. Her Daddy's a-waitin' " The twinkle in his eye gave away the fun in the seriousness he was

trying to portray.

Bobby grinned "No detours, Dad. I promise"

Luke laughed as Daisy looked surprised and turned to Jess quietly, "How long has Bobby called Luke Dad?"

"A while. Usually when they're messing around and Bobby's teasing him about being old. Luke doesn't seem to mind" They looked over at Luke as he picked Kait up while they stood

talking to Enos and Troy.

"I'd say he don't mind at all" Daisy smiled. Her big cousin had finally settled down. He had the family, she knew he'd always wanted but always been too scared to commit to. Until now.

After breakfast, they headed over to the hotel to meet the others. Jess stayed with the kids while Luke took Bo, Gaby, Cooter, Daisy and Enos to get a couple of hire cars. They all went

so they could show their papers and be able to drive, after some juggling who was going where, Cooter and Bo went back with Luke and Bobby to fix Jess's car. Tim came over to join

them before he and Bobby headed off for band practice, Meanwhile, Enos was taking Troy off for a picnic in the little car and Jess Gaby and Daisy were going to drop Kait at a party before

going into town for lunch. They were all going to meet back at the hotel later for dinner with Jess's family.

When Jess Luke and Kait arrived at the hotel later they made their way to the lounge area where the Dukes were sitting. Bo came over to meet them. "Hey Luke, you'll never guess

who's here"

"Surprise me Bo"

"Well, I was comin' along for supper and I came across this old renegade just a-wanderin' the corridors" A guy sitting with the Dukes, his back to Bo Luke and Jess, stood up and turned

round.

"Jeb!" Luke exclaimed hugging him "Ya made it"

"Course I made it. Luke Duke finally gettin' married. This I gotta see. Jess, Honey. Ya look great. You decided to ditch this no good cousin of mine and run off with me yet" He grinned.

Jess smiled as she hugged him "Sorry Jeb. I've already decided which Duke I'm keeping"

"A guy can try. This little cutie must be Kaitlin" He took Kait's hand and kissed it as Kait nodded.

"Sure is." Luke said with a smile gently placing his hand on Kait's head.

"Did ya brother not come?" Jeb asked her. She shook her head.

"He's meeting us here. He was off at a music practice with friends this afternoon." Jess said.

"It's good to see ya" Luke said patting him on the back.

As Jess's family began to arrive they were all introduced and gradually moved into the private room they had booked for dinner as there was such a big group of them. There was one

long table and smaller round one for the children. They were just going to sit down when a blonde head appeared at the door. "I heard I might find some Dukes in here"

"Coy!!" Daisy squealed and ran over with Bo and Luke. He picked her up as he hugged her, before hugging Bo and Luke and slapping each other on the back "It's good to see you,

Honey"

"It's good to see you too, sugar. It's been a while" Coy said hugging her again.

"It sure has" Bo agreed.

"Y'all got room for a couple more" Coy asked.

"A couple?" Bo looked puzzled.

Coy indicated a teenage boy standing in the doorway looking like a younger version of Coy. "I'd like ya to meet Casey"

"Your boy, Casey!" Luke said in surprise

"The very one" Coy grinned as Luke patted him on the back.

Daisy went over and held out her hand "Hi Casey, I'm Daisy. Come on in, Honey"

Daisy took Casey and began introducing him to the others.

"How come?" Luke asked Coy quietly.

"He turned eighteen and came lookin' for me. We'll talk later" He smiled.

"That's great. Congratulations" Luke shook his hand. Coy went off to hug Cooter and Enos and meet all the others.

At the other end of the table the girls were talking, "Are all the Duke boys that cute" Sam smiled.

Jess pulled a face "It would appear so, judging by the one's that are here"

"Luke isn't the only one to have eyes on the girls in this family" Annie said indicating further down where Casey was being introduced to Bekka kissing her hand.

"They all have such a line" Gaby smiled shaking her head.

"And we both fell for it" Jess grinned nudging her.

"Yeah we did" Gaby grinned back.

Jeb lent over to them. "It ain't too late to change ya mind Honey"

Jess laughed "Sorry Jeb. I told you which Duke I'm keeping"

Bo carried Lacey over with Coy and Casey at his side "Jeb, why don't ya just give up. Y'ain't got a chance. You only have to see her with Luke to know that" He smiled.

"Can't blame a guy for tryin'. Coy Duke, How ya doin' there stranger. Y'ain't run that big ol' rig of yours through my way in a while" Jeb and Coy hugged each other.

"Not had a run that way for a long time and I ain't on the road nearly as much lately. I got me a place out in Oklahoma"

"Coy, Casey This is my wife Gaby and Luke's fiance Jess" Bo interrupted.

Coy gave Gaby a kiss on the cheek "Good to finally meet ya, Gaby. Sorry I didn't make y'alls weddin. That little girl of yours is gonna be a real heartbreaker"

"Thanks. It's good to meet you too" She replied with a smile saying Hi to Casey.

"Jess, Congratulations. Luke's a lucky guy. But he waited long enough for the right girl to come along" He said kissing her cheek too.

"Yeah, hope it's worth the wait" She smiled back and introduced him and Casey to Annie and Sam "Did they find you somewhere to sit?" She asked Coy.

"Yes Ma'am, they's all shufflin' up for us. Thanks."

"Call me Jess, please. Casey, if you don't want to sit with us old folks, I'm sure Bekka and Bobby wouldn't mind you sitting with them."

"Thanks. They're savin' me a seat" Casey said. Coy patted his arm and nodded his approval for him to go. The others were all talking amongst themselves again.

"Thank you for makin' him so welcome. This is gonna be a little hard on him, not knowin' anyone"

"Has he never met any of these guys before?"

"No. It's a long story. Maybe I'll get chance to tell ya later."

"Sure."

Coy kissed her cheek and went to find his seat as they began bringing in the food. The meal was lively and fairly noisy as they were all talking and laughing. Between the courses Luke

came down to Jess and put his hands on her shoulders as she sat at the table. She looked up at him as he bent down and kissed her. "How ya doin' Babe"

"Fine. Everyone seems to be getting on really well"

"Did ya doubt it?"

She smiled up at him "I suppose not. I'd better go check on the kids"

"They're fine just waitin' on ice cream. So don't fuss Mama bear" She put her hand up to his face as he bent down to kiss her again more slowly to a sudden chorus of whistles and

cheers. They grinned at each other and Luke stood up motioning them all to be quiet.

"Speech. "Bo called immediately echoed by Jeb and Steve.

"Can't y'all wait for the weddin'?" Luke frowned. They all began shouting at once. Luke held his hands up and tried to quieten them down.

"Lukas, y'all keep ya hands up like that, ya know Enos is gonna have to arrest ya" Cooter teased.

"Buzzard on a gumbush Cooter. Y'all know it ain't my job no more" Enos replied seriously.

"Would y'all just hush up." Luke frowned resting his hands back on Jess's shoulders. "I don't know what y'all want me to say. But Jess and me are real glad that you're all here. This

weddin' is real important to both of us. It's a new start and I know that I found somethin' in Jess that I spent my whole life lookin' for" Jess looked up at him grabbing one of his hands

and kissing it. He smiled down at her. "Not only have I got Jess, but I got two great kids in Kait and Bobby. They's just as important to me and I feel like they're the kids I ain't ever had

So, I'm gonna have a family and I love 'em all" Everyone cheered and clapped as Kait ran over and threw herself at Luke as he picked her up and hugged her. Bo leaned behind Casey

and ruffled Bobby's hair as Gramps patted him on the back.

Steve raised his glass "Jess, Luke Kait and Bobby" The others all echoed the toast as Luke kissed Jess

"Now if y'all want desert we'd better let these guys in" Luke indicated the waitresses that were waiting in the doorway

They came down to see Bobby. Luke had his arm round Jess who was holding Kait's hand. Luke put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and he stood up to face them. "You OK Kiddo?"

With that Bobby hugged him.

"I meant it Kiddo Every word" He said seriously.

Bobby smiled "Yeah I know. And we feel the same about you too" They hugged each other again before Jess hugged him.

"Go get your pudding" she grinned at him before kissing Luke and taking Kait back to sit down.

All the time Grams, Gramps Coy and Daisy had been watching them from their end of the table.

"I ain't ever seen Luke like this over anyone " Coy said.

"He sure is in love, but he's scared to death too" Daisy responded.

"What of?" Grams asked, puzzled.

"Doin' right by them, especially the kids" Daisy explained.

"Well, if he can get through to Bobby the way he has, he can't be going far wrong" Grams smiled.

"Luke's good for them, I hope he can just keep doing what he's doing" Gramps said.

"And Jess and the kids are just what Luke needed too" Daisy smiled.

They finished their meal and were having a good time when Bo said to Bobby "Hey Bob, Ya got ya guitar. You gonna entertain us"

"Emma, sings not me. I just got dropped of from a band practice"

"But you can play Kid. " Steve encouraged "Play something we know and we can all sing"

"Don't you sing Dad" Bekka looked at him in horror.

"Come on Bobby" Bo egged him on.

Bobby shrugged and got out his guitar and amp. He plugged it in and started to play and it came up very loud. "Sorry." He said turning it down.

"This is not a rock concert, Bobby D." Jess said to him pulling a face.

"I said we were rehearsing" He grinned.

"And I'm glad you weren't doing it at home this time" She smiled.

Bobby played some music that some of them recognised and when he finished they all applauded. Luke walked over and slapped him on the back

"Alright, Kiddo!" He held out his hand "Can I?"

"Think you can handle it, Old Man" He grinned handing him the guitar "It's not what you're used to"

Luke returned the smile and started playing one of Jess's favourite rock songs. Bobby laughed and when Luke had finished he patted him on the back. "It seems you can"

Daisy turned to Jess who was sitting next to her "They get on real well. I guess they both got somethin' in each other that they needed"

Jess smiled watching their antics "Yeah, I think they have.

They were joking when Bo came over "I always wanted to get me one of these. Can I have a go?"

Luke and Bobby grinned at each other and Bobby nodded.

"Think ya can handle it?" Luke smiled handing the guitar to Bo.

A little while later, Bo was sat surrounded by the children. Gaby was sat on the arm of his chair as he played and they sang songs. "Here Luke" he called "Ya remember this" He started

playing.(Mamas Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys)

Luke gave a little laugh. "That ol' Waylon Jennings song we used to sing" Luke walked over to them a bottle of beer still in his hand.

"I sure was sorry to hear from Jessi what happened to him" Daisy said coming to join them.

"Jessi who?" Steve asked.

"Jessi Coulter, Waylon's wife" Daisy explained

"You knew him!" Pete exclaimed.

"Yeah he was a friend of our Uncle Jesse's from way back" Bo added matter of factly.

"Wow! I grew up listening to all his music. My Dad was a big fan" Pete said.

"Play the song Uncle Bo" Troy insisted tugging on his arm.

So Bo played the song and Luke and Daisy sung along with him, even Coy came over to join in, with a beer in his hand like Luke. Daisy made everyone laugh by changing the last chorus

from cowboys to Duke boys like she used to. When they had finished everyone watching clapped and cheered.

Jess was standing with Bobby, Casey, Bekka and Enos. "Do all this family sing?" Casey asked.

"Pretty much" Jess stated "They're like a regular little bunch of Osmonds"

"They were real good. I liked the Osmonds." Enos said seriously.

The teenagers tried to hide their sniggers as Jess smiled and put her arm round Enos "I'm not at all surprised Enos."

"Hey Jess" Bo called over trying to escape from the children who were begging for more. "Come sing us a song"

"Nooo way. I don't sing"

"Apart from the Boars Nest" He smiled raising an eyebrow.

"And Bekka's birthday" Annie added.

"And at home" Bobby pulled a face.

"And in the car" Kait rolled her eyes.

"What was that song you and Bekka used to sing all the time?" Sam asked.

"The one about the aeroplane, that used to get on everyone's nerves" Bekka said

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"I don't even know if I remember it" Jess objected.

"Come on." Luke winked at her "Give it a try"

Jess sighed. It seemed like one word or wink or kiss from Luke would get her to do pretty much anything. He seemed to have a never ending faith in her. She grabbed Bekka's hand and

pulled her towards Bo and the guitar "Come on then, You are going to do this too. You'll probably know this Bo, being a Merle Haggard fan" Jess and Bekka started to sing (Silver wings).

Bo played along and when they got the giggles and forgot the words he carried on until they composed themselves. "Take it girls" He said as they sang the last verse a capella. Everyone

clapped and cheered as they hugged each other.

"Where d'y'all learn that" Bo asked in bemused surprise.

"Off the radio" Jess shrugged.

"And that tape you used to have in the car" Bekka added.

"That was pretty good" Luke smiled putting his arm round Jess. Bo handed the guitar back to Bobby and went to see Gaby and Lacey. Luke went off to get some drinks and Jess went to

see the kids before Coy came over "That was real good, Sugar"

"It was OK. I always seem to end up embarrassing myself like this when I'm around any of these guys" Jess frowned.

"No need." Coy assured her "Ya sing pretty good. What is it you do?"

"Not music" She smiled "I work with troubled kids"

"She majored with honours in Child psychology" Luke informed him arriving back and handing Jess a beer. "And read ecology"

"Whoa, real smart " Jeb said arriving with Luke and handing a beer to Coy.

"As well as talented and beautiful" Coy agreed.

"Oh please. You'll make me blush" She said making Luke smile as she kissed him and left to talk to a lady from the hotel who had just come in. After a moment she called Luke over and

Bo followed. "Guys, this is Helen Johnson, the hotel manager"

"I'm real sorry Ma'am, if we've been makin' too much noise" Bo flashed her a really worried look turning on the old Bo Duke charm.

"It's nothing like that Mr Duke. I was just wondering if I could impose on you and ask a big favour."

"Well, sure ya can" He smiled.

"It's just that the band booked to play in our other function room hasn't turned up and we have some important guests in there. And.. well we over heard you in here and wondered if

you would consider singing them a couple of songs. There would be a free nights accommodation in it for you"

Bo looked at Luke "Shoot, we can do that"

Luke frowned "Now hang on a minute there Bo. Nothin' ain't ever that simple"

Jess smiled and put a hand on his arm "Luke this isn't Hazzard. I think they're on the level"

"Come on Luke. It'll be fun" Bo almost whinged. Luke pulled the Bo face. It was like Bo was four again, wanting Luke to play.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt" Luke sighed, as unable to resist those words from his cousin now as he had been then.

Bo gave a rebel yell and turned to the manager, "Darlin', you throw in breakfast and ya got yourself a deal" He grinned.

"No problem" She smiled.

Luke went to speak to Bobby, who was with Bekka and Casey, about his guitar and Bo grabbed Gaby explaining as he guided her to the door.

"Bo, we can't just leave. What about Lacey?" She said.

Hey Dais' " He called over to where she was talking to Sam and Annie. "Keep a watch on Lacey for us"

She smiled up at him "Sure thing Honey"

"See no problem" He smiled. They followed Luke and Bobby after the hotel manager.

Casey looked at Bekka "You wanna watch?"

She shrugged "Why not" He grabbed her hand and pulled her off after the others.

"Dad, can you watch Kait for a minute?" Jess asked.

"Yes, of course. Is something wrong?" He replied.

"No. I'll explain later. But Bo and Luke have been put to work"

Coy caught up with her as she headed for the door. "Jess, what's happened?"

"If you can walk and talk, I'll explain on the way" and they left.

It was late when they left the hotel with hugs and kisses goodbye. "I got a gig tomorrow Bo, you want to come and watch" Bobby asked

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you tomorrow"

"And I've got a game on Monday, Luke's coming."

"I'll be there" Bo said patting him on the back.

Luke woke up late by his normal farm standards. The house was still quiet so he pulled on just a pair of jeans and crept downstairs to make some coffee and was surprised to find Jess

was already up. She was sitting at the table in her pyjamas, surrounded by piles of papers. Music playing very quietly in the background.

"Hey Babe. Didn't think you'd be up yet. It's early for you" He lent down and kissed her as she looked up at him.

"It's getting late. You slept in"

Luke rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair "I guess I drank more'n I thought last night. What ya doin'? "

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make a start on this lot. You want a coffee?"

"It's OK I'll get it. You want more tea?" He asked picking up her empty cup.

"Thanks"

He went away and came back minutes later and handed Jess her tea."What is all this stuff?" He asked as she sat back.

"This is visa stuff I have to write them a letter, this is for school they need a form filling in, this is the list I need to confirm for the packers for tomorrow, this is the guest list for the

wedding venue, this is a report I need to finish for work and this is the court papers about the kids"She said putting her hand on each pile in turn. "So I thought I'd get a head start

before the kids woke up"

"You don't have to do everythin' on your own anymore" He frowned "I'm here now I can help"

"Unfortunately, most of it you can't do for me" She said restarting the CD that had finished.

Luke took her hand and pulled her onto his lap "This the CD I sent ya?"

"Yeah, very cryptic" Jess frowned playfully "No note or anything Just the CD With a circle round one of the songs"

"It just explained how I felt when I called ya that day, after I fought with Bo."

"Yeah, that was great" She said sarcastically "I pictured both of you with black eyes and split lips for the wedding"

"It was my fault. That song was playin' and it said everythin' I couldn't"

Jess ran her hand through his hair. "I guessed as much"

"And I did write a note in it" Luke said playfully sulking.

"Yeah, "I love you" on the box doesn't really count" she grinned.

"But I meant it Jess" Luke said seriously, as he played with the end of her hair "I don't ever want to come that close to loosin' ya again"

"You won't. You don't get rid of me that easily" she smiled as they kissed each other.

"What's the deal with Casey?" Jess asked eventually looking puzzled.

"How d'ya mean?"

"Something Coy said last night about Casey not knowing anyone"

Luke looked thoughtful "It's his story to tell if he wants to, but Coy wasn't around when Casey was growing up"

"He ran out on him"Jess said in surprise.

"Nothin' like that. He wasn't like Joe. I guess he'll tell you when he's ready"

"I suppose."

"Are you glad everythin's sorted with Joe?" He approached the subject carefully.

"Yes, I suppose. I wish things could have been different, that it hadn't come down to the courts to sort it, but I'm just glad it's done before we leave Bobby"

"You think Dan will watch him like he said?"

"I trust him. Why are you so interested in Dan?" She pulled a face at him "Jealous?"

Luke pulled her towards him "Right now I ain't interested in anybody else" and he kissed her slowly.

"As good as this is, it isn't helping me get all this done" Jess moaned eventually.

Luke pulled away from her holding up his hands and grinning. "Not my fault."

Jess smiled "Not much" She kissed him again as she ran her hand down his bare chest and sat back on her own chair.

"Let's get at it" he said pulling his chair closer to the table "Give me somethin' I can do"

Jess dumped some papers in front of him. "This stuff is for the wedding"

Jess left school the next day and headed home for lunch. She was surprised to find, not only Bo and Luke making lunch, but Coy and Casey were there as well. Jess came in and kissed

Luke saying hello to the others.

"How's school?" Bo asked.

"It's nearly the end of term so the kids are high as kites and if I see another Easter chicken I'll wring it's neck"

The others laughed "Ya love it really" Bo teased

"And they love her bein' there. The kids love her wherever she is" Luke smiled putting his arm round her

"You Guys are as bad" Jess replied "They think you're so cool with your race car and your music and everything"

"I know I did when I first met you all" Casey agreed

"Know better now, huh Kid" Bo said with a smile putting a hand on his shoulder as the phone rang. Jess smiled and went to answer it. Bo Luke Casey and Coy took the lunch and went to

sit down.

"Somethin' wrong?" Luke asked when she returned.

Jess looked serious. "That was the packers, they've been held up. They won't be here now 'till two thirty"

"I'll stay" Luke said.

"But Bobby's game starts at three. You promised him you'd be there"

"I know but I need to stay and give ya a hand. I hate to let him down."

Jess gently touched the side of his face "Then don't. I'll be fine here. Just wish Bobby luck for me"

"Casey, d'you mind goin' with Bo and Luke?" Coy asked.

"No"

They looked at Coy. "I'll stay" He said "Then Luke can go to the game without worryin' and Jess won't have to do everythin' alone. "

"Thanks cousin" Luke said shaking his hand then looking at Jess.

"Coy, are you sure you don't mind. I have to drop off some stuff for the wedding after"

"Sugar, it's fine." he smiled.

"Just one question" Bo said "Who's collectin' Kait?"

"Mum and Dad," Jess answered.

"They got all the kids for supper" Luke added.

Bo smiled. "Well, I guess we know where Jess gets it from"

So Bo and Luke took Casey to see Bobby play and Coy fetched and carried for Jess so that the packers were finished in double quick time. Jess delivered the guest list and some other

details to the place they were holding the wedding and as they came out she was pointing out to Coy the place by the river where it was going to be held and some of the arrangements.

"Sure is a beautiful spot" Coy sighed.

Jess smiled "That's why we picked it, Come on lets go get a coffee we've earned it" she said as they walked alongside the river and out into the park talking. They found a drinks stand

and took their coffee and sat down on a bench.

"Thanks for all your help today Coy"

"No problem Darlin'. It was good to feel needed for a change, to be a part of somethin' "

Jess frowned "But you're always a part of something, you're a Duke aren't you?"

He looked out over the river. "I ain't really been a part of things for a very long time"

"Because of Casey?" She probed gently

"Some" He turned to her pretending to look cheerful "But ya don't wanna hear my problems"

"If you want to talk, I'll listen" She said softly touching his arm.

"Well, I guess I did say I'd explain about Casey......." He looked back across the river "It was after Vance and I went to stay with Daisy and Uncle Jesse. I got involved with this girl. And

one thing led to another and she ended up pregnant. I was in love with her and ready to get married. I wanted to do right by her and the baby. But she said I wasn't the marryin' kind

and she didn't love me anyhow"

"Ouch!!"

"Yeah. She didn't want anythin' to do with me and right after the baby was born she up and marries this other guy."

"That had to hurt" Jess commiserated

He glanced at her quickly "I was a real mess there for a while. Vance took me to stay with him until I found out where she was. She didn't want the baby to grow up with two Dad's ya

see, so she kept movin' so I wouldn't find 'em."

"What did you do?"

"I tracked 'em down. I sent letters and presents to him. I still don't know if he got them all. That's when I started drivin' the rigs. I got to travel around and find him. I used to get the runs

through where they lived and just sit at the end of the street by the house or the school so's I could just see him"

"Didn't you ever go and talk to him?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know what he'd been told about me"

"Did the others know about this?"

"Vance did, and Luke knew most of it. We used to meet up if I did a run through Montana, but I only saw the others if we happened to be in the same place at the same time. The family

was kinda split for a while. As far as they knew I had a son and he lived with his Mama. He turned eighteen last year and found out about me and came lookin'. Sure surprised me, when I

opened the door a couple of months ago to find him standin' there wantin' to see me"

"That's why Luke was surprised to see him" Jess said understanding.

"He didn't know he was around. I haven't seen Luke in a while, not since he left Montana."

"So what happened to the family? You said you were split" Jess asked.

"Ain't I told ya enough of my troubles?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but you just seemed kind of down about something."

"It was just Duke stuff."

"Duke stuff huh" She smiled at him.

He smiled back understanding her thoughts. "I guess you're gonna be a Duke too." He turned serious again "It was just dumb and I guess and we took to much to heart"

"We?"

"Me and Vance. Jess you're gettin' married You don't wanna here this." He looked down at the coffee he held in his hands "But it's just good to have someone to talk to"

"Any time." She rubbed his arm "But you have a whole family you can talk to."

"Not when thats the problem. When we were growin' up Vance and I moved around a lot. Only time it ever felt like home was when we stayed at the farm with Daisy and Uncle Jesse. But

it was even worse there"

"What was?"

"We was always bein' compared to Bo and Luke. The whole family idolised 'em and I guess it was kinda hard to live up to. It weren't really none of their doin'"He added quickly. "They

never even really knew it was happenin'. And we were real good at hidin' what we felt. But Vance and I were younger and dumber and tried to live up to what was expected of us. We

used to try'n act like them, talk like them and even drive like them. I loved Hazzard, but everyone knew Bo and Luke and expected us to be the same"

"You can't live your life in a shadow, You have to be yourselves"

Coy pulled a face "It took us a long time to figure out"

"Didn't you ever tell any of them any of this" Jess frowned.

"We all got together some time back and Vance got into a fight with Luke and told him a bit but nothin' near all of it"

"Is that why you both moved out west?"

"Yeah, a new start 'n' all. Vance has a family up in Oregon. And I just went where Casey was when I wasn't haulin' "

"You never thought about settling down"

"Nah, not really. After Casey's Mama I guess I never wanted to get that hurt again."

"I can understand that" Jess's phone rang " Sorry I'd better just get this"

"Go a head" As Jess talked, Coy threw the remains of his coffee in the nearest bin and walked over to the river. Jess finished on the phone and walked over stuffing it back in her pocket.

"That was Bobby. They won and are going out to celebrate. Casey's going with them"

"That's great. It's good for him to be around kids his own age for a while."

Jess smiled touching his arm "He loves being around you too"

"Jess thanks. I guess I did need someone to talk to"

"I said anytime, Coy I meant it. After all...." She smiled "We're going to be family soon enough" She hugged him.

He pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I guess we are"

As they moved apart, they exchanged a look, before Coy placed his finger under her chin and kissed her slowly and gently on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but it may be a while before I can post the next chapter as Document Manager will not let me upload any more. If anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

**I will post more as soon as I can.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helperchick - Thank you for the advice on uploading documents. It solved the problem.**

**And thank you to those that have been reviewing. Glad you are enjoying this and I promise all questions will be answered eventually, but is interesting to see what you are reading into the different situations.**

For a moment, Jess didn't react and let it happen. Suddenly, they both jumped apart like they'd been burnt, realising what they were doing.  
"Jess, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I'm real sorry. I shouldn't have..." Coy kept apologising.  
Jess turned and took a step away. What was going on? She loved Luke. More than anything. So what was it about Coy that was confusing her.  
"I'm sorry. Can ya ever forgive me?"  
She turned back sharply "Coy don't. I'm just as much to blame as you are."  
"I know you love Luke and I'm sorry. I'll leave. Get away from here"  
"You can't" Jess went to touch him but withdrew her hand quickly without making contact "You lost your family once. You can't loose them again over me"  
"But I can't stay. I've messed things up and ..."  
"Coy please. I love Luke and he wants you here. It's not all your fault, it's mine too"  
"But I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry"  
"And I shouldn't have kissed you back. I'm sorry too" They stood and looked at each other silently for a moment. "Come on we'd better go" She said quietly and turned to leave.  
Coy reached out and grabbed her arm. "Jess," He turned her back "Are ya gonna tell Luke?"  
"I don't know." She bit her lip. "Just stick around for now" He nodded letting go of her arm and they walked back to the car in silence. As they got in the car he said, "Jess, I'm...."  
"Don't" She interrupted "I don't want to talk about it" She looked over at him "It's OK" She gave him a small smile.  
He smiled back "So ya heard about my life. Tell me about you" He said changing the subject.  
Jess told him a bit about her life and Joe. By the time they reached the hotel, they were chatting quite amiably, even if it wasn't quite as relaxed as before. Jess pulled up in the car park.  
"D'ya wanna come in. The others will be back by now" Coy asked.  
"I'd better not" She replied.  
"Jess, about what happened.........I'm sorry"  
"Coy, I'm sorry too............." She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be OK, but she didn't think under the circumstances it would be wise. And she didn't know it was going to be OK. She bit her lip. The one thing she wanted right now was Luke to hold her and tell her it would be fine. But she had really messed things up. "I wanted..... Can we..."  
"I was hopin' that we were gonna be friends, but I'd understand if you didn't want to" He said voicing what she had been thinking.  
"I hoped so too. Let's just see how things go"

When she got home Luke had already started supper. He went to kiss her hello and she turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek. He looked puzzled as she went to stir the pot bubbling on the knew she had a lot on her mind. She avoided looking at him.  
"Jess, was everything OK with Coy" He asked.  
She looked up at him quickly, "What do you mean?" She said quickly, trying not to look guilty.  
"Just with the packers and the wedding arrangements" He frowned.  
She looked back at the pot. "Oh er yes............er....everything was fine"  
Luke was puzzled He knew she was was really busy with everything going on at once, but he had a feeling it was more than that. " Jess.....?" He reached out and touched her arm and she pulled away "What is it?" He held her arm and turned her round.  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes biting her lip "Luke I'm sorry". She walked passed him and out of the room.  
Luke turned of the stove and followed her. He found her sitting on the sofa staring at the floor, tears running down her face. "Jess, talk to me"  
He went to put his arms round her but she held him at arms length. "Luke I've really messed things up"  
"It can't be that bad" He said still trying to touch her. "Is the menu wrong? Have we got the wrong table clothes? What?"  
"I talked to Coy. He told me about Casey and some other stuff. Luke You have to promise me that you won't be mad at me, that you'll listen"  
"I could never be mad at you." He crossed his arms across his chest in an effort to stop trying to reach out to her.  
"Luke Promise."  
"I promise"  
She explained a bit about the conversation with Coy but not the Duke stuff, then how a friendly hug turned into the kiss. She watched heartbroken as Luke's face registered and she saw the pain he was trying to hide..  
"He did what?" Luke exploded.  
"Luke It wasn't just Coy's fault"  
"But ain't that just like him. When we was kids he always wanted what me and Bo had."  
"You need to talk to him. You need to listen to what he has to say"  
"But Jess he kissed you"  
"Yes and I kissed him back Luke. Don't blame this all on him. He's your family." She sobbed.  
"Not no more, he's gone too far" He turned to leave and Jess grabbed his arm.  
"Luke, you promised"  
He looked into her eyes fiercely "I promised not to get mad at you" He shrugged off her hand and made for the door, grabbing the car keys on the way.  
Jess ran after him, trying to call him back. As they burst out the door, they met Annie coming down the path. Luke ran passed her not stopping to speak.  
"Jess what's happened?"  
"Erm... nothing... something. I need to catch Luke. Annie can I borrow your car"  
"Do you want me to drive you?" She said holding up the keys.  
Jess snatched them from her and was off up the path, yelling her thanks back at Annie. Annie stood stunned and confused.

Luke skidded into the hotel carpark where Cooter and Enos were talking by the cars.  
Jumping out of the way, Cooter said "Hey there Lukas, what's ya hurry?"  
"Buzzard on a buzzsaw, Ya nearly got us that time, Luke" Enos added.  
Luke ran passed them not stopping to looked at each other puzzled and followed him in. Luke ran into the reception to find Bo Gaby and Daisy sitting talking.  
"Luke, we didn't expect to see ya any.............."  
"Where's Coy?" He almost yelled at them interrupting Bo.  
"In his room" Bo frowned. Luke was off down the corridor.  
"He said he wasn't hungry" Daisy called after him.  
Bo looked round at the others and took off after Luke.

There was a knock at the door. "I said I wasn't hungry, Daisy" Coy called  
"It ain't Daisy" Luke called back.  
Coy slowly opened the door as Bo caught up with Luke. Bo looked from one to the other as Coy stared at Luke apologetically. "I guess Jess told ya"  
Luke stared back, his raging temper evident in his eyes "Yeah, She told me" He swung his fist knocking Coy back into the room.  
"Luke what in the heck are ya doin' " Bo yelled jumping in front of Luke as he tried to go after Coy again.  
"He deserved it" Luke shouted trying to get passed Bo.  
Coy sat up rubbing his chin and shaking his head. "It's all my fault"  
"Luke would ya just stop" Bo faced Luke holding onto his shoulders to stop him. "What is goin' on?"  
Luke stared at him visibly upset "He kissed her Bo" He almost whined "He kissed Jess"  
Realization dawned on Bo "He did what". He let go of Luke span on the spot and landed his own punch on Coy as the others arrived in the doorway.  
"Bo! Luke!" Daisy screamed as Luke dived for Coy stopping him getting up. "Stop it!"  
Enos and Cooter dived in to drag Bo and Luke away. "What in the name of Hazzard is goin' on" Cooter said forcefully standing between Luke and Coy with his hand on Luke's chest holding him back.  
"Two onto one ain't a fair fight, Buddy roes" Enos added from behind Bo where he was hanging onto him by the shoulders.  
"Ask him" Luke glared at Coy.  
"He started it" Bo added also glaring at Coy as Jess arrived at the door.  
"Bo Duke you sound like kids. Get 'em outta here!" Daisy instructed helping Coy up and dabbing at his lip.  
Cooter shoved Luke towards the door and Enos guided Bo after him. Luke pushed passed Jess not even looking up at her and the others followed him.  
"Don't Daisy" Coy said taking her hand from his face. "I deserved it"  
"Ain't nothin' you coulda done that deserved this" She replied.  
Jess came over to them. She put her hand up to his face but stopped before she touched it, touching his arm instead. "Coy, I'm so sorry."  
He gazed at her "It's OK" touching her arm in return.  
Daisy watched quietly the interaction between the two suddenly starting to realise the implications between the two. Jess looked round at her. "Jess, go see Luke............I'll stay"  
Jess nodded "Thank you" She looked back at Coy and left.

Cooter opened the door to Bo and Gaby's room to let Jess in. Bo lurched forward as Gaby tried to hold him back "What is goin' on? Luke ain't........"  
"Bo!" Gaby intervened seeing from Jess that an outburst from Bo would not help right now. Jess looked at Bo and shook her head. Gaby indicated with her head towards the bed, where Luke was sitting elbows resting on his knees staring at the floor. Jess nodded at her and walked over. She touched Luke's shoulder very lightly and he stood up and walked out not looking at anyone. Jess followed him out. Bo went to go after them but Gaby held onto him and shook her head. Cooter looked at all their faces in bemusement finally reaching Enos. Enos just shrugged.  
Cooter shook his head "Don't nobody use words no more"

Jeb passed them as he pushed Lacey in, in her pram, with Troy running ahead. But neither Jess nor Luke spoke to him.  
"Pa, Pa, Uncle Jeb bought me ice cream" He said running to Enos who picked him up.  
"That sure was nice of him" Enos replied unenthusiastically.  
Jeb looked around at all their sombre faces. "Did I miss somethin'?"

Luke and Jess went out into the hotel gardens. He faced away from her not daring to even cast a glance or his emotions would get the better of him.  
"Luke Talk to me please"  
He swung round. "What d'you want me to say, Jess? What do you suggest I do?" He said loudly  
"Tell me you love me. Tell me you hate me. Yell at me. Just say something" She said raising her voice too, trying to hold her nerve at the anger and hurt on his face.  
"I thought ya loved me. But I guess I was wrong"  
"I do love you Luke. It was me that was wrong. Coy shouldn't have kissed me and I shouldn't have kissed him back. But it happened. It was one kiss. It's not like I slept with him or anything"  
"So ya say. How do I know." They continued loudly  
"Because I told you the truth. Remember, even if it's something you wouldn't want to hear. I thought you trusted me"  
"Yeah I did. But Coy, thats different"  
"Did you listen to him? Did you even talk to him before you hit him?" she yelled  
"No. I know all I need to know" He continued to yell back  
"You don't know the half of it Luke" She gradually quietened down. "What happened happened. It shouldn't have but it did. I love you and I give you my word that it will never happen again. Now either you trust me or you don't."  
The fight was going out of Luke. He unfolded his arms and put his hands on his hips, looking from Jess down to the ground. "I love ya and I trusted ya" He looked up "But Coy. My cousin!"  
"Luke I am sorry" She tentatively took a step towards him.  
He reached up and ran his thumb across her cheek "I know"  
"And can you deal with it?"  
"Honestly?" He said his hand still on her cheek.  
"Honestly" She almost whispered.  
"I don't know..... I want to............ I want you."  
She turned her head and kissed his hand. "I want you to too"  
"I love ya Jess, but I just don't know anythin' right now" He took his hand away and she nodded.  
"I suppose we both need to think things over."  
"What about the wedding?"  
"I don't think either of us can make a decision about that." Jess said calmly.  
"I know" He replied quietly "I think I'd better stay here tonight"  
"It's probably for the best" She replied looking into his blue eyes that had lost their usual sparkle. He lent forward and gently kissed her. She hugged him tightly in return and started to walk away.  
Luke called after her "Jess, remember I love you"  
She looked back at him "I love you too"  
Luke sat alone for a few minutes before going back to Coy's room. He knocked on the door and Daisy opened it. "Luke, if you've come to start again...."  
He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "It's OK Daisy. I just want want to talk to him.........I promise"  
She looked deeply into the eyes of the cousin she grew up with, she trusted him. The fire had gone. She turned to Coy and he nodded.  
"You guys got half an hour then I'm comin' to check on you" She said hugging Luke as she left.  
Luke walked in closing the door behind him.  
Coy stood to meet him "Luke......Cousin ...I'm sorry......Don't blame Jess"  
"Tell me what happened" Luke said flatly.  
So Coy went on to explain how they'd talked about Casey and that he'd told her all about how he felt about growing up a Duke and about the hug and the kiss.  
Luke stiffened, but looked at Coy sympathetically "So how come you never said any of this before?"  
"Nobody really meant any of it to be mean. We just took it all just a little too seriously I guess"  
"But ya still shoulda said"  
"Luke .........about Jess...........I really am sorry. I know how ya feel about each other and I don't wanna ruin that. I really don't. Jess, was just bein' a friend, bein' nice. She's just so easy to talk to, to get along with"  
Luke allowed a small smile to flash across his face "I know the effect she can have on a guy"  
"She's somethin' special. Don't throw that away" Coy said to him seriously  
"I don't wanna"  
"Then put it right" Coy instructed him.  
"I'll try. Coy I'm sorry for hittin' ya"  
Coy smiled as he ran his hand across his chin "Ya still got it, partner"  
Luke held out his hand "No hard feelin's"  
"None at all" Coy said shaking it. Then they hugged each other when there was a knock at the door. Coy opened it to let Daisy and Bo in.  
"Have you two worked things out?" She asked tentatively.  
Coy and Luke looked at each other. "yeah we worked things out" Luke replied  
"Oh, I am so glad" She cried hugging them both. Bo hugged them both too and apologised to Coy, before standing with his arm protectively around Luke.  
Coy and Luke then explained everything to Bo and Daisy.  
When Casey got back they left Coy's room and Bo and Luke went back out into the garden. Luke was still very quiet and Bo just knew Luke was still hurting.  
"Luke what's gonna happen with Jess?"  
"I really don't know, Bo. I wish I did." Luke replied not even looking at him.  
"You've been happier with Jess than you've been in years."  
"I've been madder too" Luke grimaced.  
"Love'll do that to ya, cousin" Bo smiled. "And you let yourself feel."  
He hugged Luke and they stayed talking for a while.

Jess did the usual morning school run, picking the post up from the mat as she went in. She found Luke sitting at the table staring at the cup in his hands. He looked up as she went in. They just stared at each other neither saying a word as she put the post and the keys on the table. Slowly he stood up and moved around the table keeping his eyes on her and without a word they threw themselves at each other, hugging tightly. They both had tears running down their cheeks as they kissed each other passionately.  
"Luke, I'm so sorry"  
"Shh" He put his lips on hers to stop her saying anything. "It's OK" He brushed his lips against hers again. "Everythin's gonna be OK" He pulled her closer and kissed her heatedly again. He ran his hands round her waist, reaching the bare skin just above her jeans. "I love you Jess" He murmured "Marry me?"  
She gently pushed him away slightly "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure"  
Jess burst into tears "I don't deserve you" She sobbed.  
"Is that a yes?" Luke quizzed  
"That's a yes" she kissed him as he pulled her back towards him. The phone rang and Luke rested his forehead on hers  
"Always the dang phone"  
Jess kissed him quickly and went to answer it.  
"Hi It's Annie. I was just checking you were ok"  
"I'm fine thanks Annie" Luke came out and wrapped his arms round her waist from behind and began kissing her neck.  
"Did you sort things out with Luke?"  
"Yeah I did"  
Jess had to suppress her giggles as she finished talking. She put the phone down and span round to start kissing Luke again.  
He picked her up and carried her upstairs.  
Later that morning Jess laid on her stomach, her head resting on her hands, turned towards him as he lay leaning on one elbow silently playing with her hair.  
"What are you thinking?" She asked.  
"Coy really needed a friend and you were the only one that was there"  
Jess reached out one hand and pulled him towards her. "I don't want to think about Coy. I want to think about you right here, right now"  
As she kissed him, their arms snaked round each others backs. The phone rang again and they let it ring.  
Gaby and Bo brought Lacey to visit later. But Jess and Luke knew that they were really making sure that they were OK.

Before school, the next morning, they all sat on Jess's bed eating breakfast and watching Kait open her birthday presents, then Jess sent them to get ready.  
"It's not fair" Kait complained "It's my birthday and Bobby gets the morning off"  
"When he has done his driving test, he's going straight back to school. And you get to see all your friends" Jess smiled as she hugged her.  
Jess and Luke found things to do for Kait's party anxiously waiting for Bobby to return. They heard the door go and hurried into the hall.  
"Well?" Jess asked.  
"I'm back" Bobby replied straight faced.  
"Come on Kiddo" Luke pushed impatiently.  
Bobby grinned, "I passed"  
They hugged him and congratulated him as he said "Did you ever doubt it"  
"Well, if you hurry up and change we can call in to see Grams and Gramps on the way to school. They're waiting to hear"  
"Can I drive?" He said with a cheeky grin.  
"Depends how quick you are" Jess smiled back.

Luke and Bo arrived at Grams and Gramps place to find Jess had already collected the kids from school and arrived with Gaby, Daisy and Lacey.  
Everyone was making a fuss of Kait for her birthday and Luke found Jess and gave her a kiss.  
"Did you get it?" She asked  
"I got it" He smiled "Ya wanna give it to him now?"  
"We can save it for later"  
"How's the dress?" He probed his arm round her shoulders as Daisy joined them.  
"I'm not telling you about it. And I don't have one anyhow" She frowned.  
He raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin "That's gonna be interestin'. Can't wait for that" He prodded her side gently.  
"Luke Duke, that ain't even funny! " Daisy scolded "It'll be fine honey" She consoled Jess.  
"What happened?" Luke asked.  
"The lady making my dress is ill, so it is in pieces. And I have ten days to sort it out"  
"Jess, ya bring it over and I'll help ya. We can put it right" Daisy said calmly her hand on her arm.  
"What Daisy can't do with a sewin' machine ain't worth knowin' " Luke agreed "It'll be fine" He kissed the top of her head.  
"What time we meetin' the others" Daisy asked  
"They said they'd be back at the hotel for five, and the party starts at six" Luke informed her.  
"We'd better get going" Jess sighed "Or we'll never be ready"

They were at the party all having a good time when Dan arrived with his wife and twins. Jess went to meet them with a hug for Dan and Pam.  
"Bobby and Bekka are off skating" Jess said to the twins "If you want to go and find them" and they went off. Pam was talking to Kait about her birthday as Dan took Jess by the elbow and led her off to the side.  
"Joe is outside in the car. He wondered if he could see Kait" He asked solemnly. Jess took a deep breath. "He'd understand if you said no. No one would blame you"  
Jess looked thoughtful. "Ok Dan, tell him he has half an hour. He's not to hassle Bobby and the first sign of trouble and he's out of here"  
"I'll make sure he understands and keep an eye on him. Thanks Jess" He kissed her cheek and went to get him.  
Luke walked over "What was that all about?"  
"Joe's here"  
Luke tensed  
"Luke, I said he could see Kait. Please, Dan's watching him"  
He put his arms round her "Ya sure it's what ya want?"  
"For Kait, yes. I've warned them that if he starts, I'll personally kick him out."  
Luke huffed a quick smile "I don't doubt it"  
They went to explain to her Dad and Steve who were watching the kids skate. "Jess, are you sure this is a good idea?" Her Dad asked.  
"No" she said flatly "But it's Kait's birthday and I know she wants to see him. I can handle Joe, Dad. Just for half an hour."  
"Ok." He nodded patting her arm.  
As Joe came in, Steve started forward tensely. Gramps grabbed his arm. "Steve, let Jess deal with this. She knows we're all here if she needs us"  
Jess stood in front of him, her hand on his chest. "Steve you're my big brother and I love you. But I have to know that you won't start anything. Joe is being watched and I have to do this. I need you to deal with it too. But my way"  
He slowly looked down at her. "OK" He put his arms round her shoulders and Jess hugged him "But if he starts...."  
"If he starts, I will take great delight in kicking his behind out of here" Jess said to him making them all laugh "And he knows it"  
Steve hugged her again. "That's my little sister"  
Jess hugged her Dad "Thanks Dad"  
"Alright sweetheart. But we're here..."  
"I know" She smiled. Exchanging a look with Luke she left the three of them to go and see Kait. As Kait went to see her Dad and Uncle, Jess stood seriously and watched her go, arms folded.  
Coy approached her cautiously following her gaze as Kait hugged Joe. "Jess....."  
"Hi" She said turning to face her with a fixed smile "You having a good time?"  
"Yeah" He watched her as she was distracted again before smiling back at him "Jess, thanks for invitin' us. I don't want to cause a problem bein' here"  
She looked at him seriously suddenly giving him her full attention."Coy, it's fine really. Luke's cool with you being here. Where's Casey?"  
"Off with Bobby and Bekka last I saw him. It's good he's gettin' to know 'em all"  
"It's brilliant. I'm glad you stayed"  
Daisy came over skates in hand. "Hey guys"  
"Hey there Sugar. Ya not skatin' " Coy smiled putting his arm round her.  
"I have been. Troy's just gone with Casey and I'm goin' to get somethin' to drink. Anyhow, cousin, you're the acrobatic one, why ain't you skatin'? "  
" I didn't wanna show ya up" he teased.  
"Coy!!" She patted his chest playfully "I'm gettin' that drink. Y'all want somethin'?"  
Jess and Coy replied no thanks and Daisy sensed Jess's serious mood. "Y'all ok here?" she frowned.  
Jess looked at Coy and back to Daisy "Everything's fine" She assured her. And with a quick squeeze for Coy with the arm she had round him and a pat on the arm for Jess, Daisy went.  
Coy watched as Jess looked over at Joe and Kait again. "Is everythin' OK?"  
Jess looked back to him and he indicated with his head towards Kait. Jess sighed "That's Joe"  
Coy looked quickly from her to him and back."Is he supposed to be here?"  
Jess nodded "I said he could come and see Kait"  
"Are ya sure?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, I'm not sure. I'm probably making one big mistake and....." she raised her voice slightly, hissing as she tried not to shout.  
"Hey, I'm sorry..... Everyone givin' ya a hard time, huh?" He smiled putting his hand out to her but not actually touching her.  
"You could say that" she smiled back "Sorry"  
"No problem..............About the other day, Jess, I'm sorry about the problems it caused ya"  
"I know, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry Luke hit you. I'm glad you and Luke managed to work things out."  
"If it's OK I'd still hope we could be friends."  
Jess smiled "I'd like that" She put her hand out and brushed his arm before pulling it back. She looked over at Luke quickly and caught his eye. He gave her a nod, a wink and a smile and she smiled back at him understanding that he was OK with this. She turned and hugged Coy. "We're glad you're here"  
Jess and Coy relaxed and continued to talk for a few minutes before Luke came over and threw an arm round each of them smiling. "I don't wanna interrupt but Kait's askin' about cake"  
"Ok I'd better go and do it" She smiled "Have you seen Bobby?"  
"He's doin' fine and avoidin' Joe"  
"Oh well, I can live with that" she smiled "Catch you later Coy."  
"Sure thing Sugar"  
Jess went off and Luke gave Coy a friendly pat on the back before following her. They did the cake for Kait. Then, Kait handed Bobby the box that Luke had bought earlier.  
"What' this?" He asked  
"Open it" Kait insisted.  
Bobby opened the box and grinned. "What have you got Bob?" Bekka called  
"It's an air horn for Jackson"  
"You'd better tell those that don't know, what you did this morning" Jess smiled at him.  
"I passed my driving test" He said to applause and cheers.  
"That's from all off us" Luke said patting us on the back.  
"Along with a new set of racin' tyres 'coz the others is plumb wore out" Cooter added.  
"Thanks guys" Bobby smiled and hugged Jess and Luke at the same time before going to speak to the others. Joe was watching them and Dan was watching him. Jess took the cake to cut up and sent Kait to say goodbye to Joe.  
Joe approached her "Jess, thank you for this"  
"Kait wanted to see you, now she has" She said not even stopping what she was doing to look at him.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Well, I'm busy."  
"But can....."  
"Not here, not now, Joe." She looked up at him fiercely "Just go"  
Luke and Bo were standing chatting to some of the others, when they saw Jess and Joe across the room.  
"Luke..." Bo said warningly as he stepped forward.  
Luke put his hand out onto Bo's chest to stop him, not taking his eyes off Jess and Joe. "Wait Bo. Give her a minute"  
They watched as Joe turned and left able to relax. Luke walked over to Jess and wrapped his arms round her. "You OK?"  
Jess looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "I am now" she smiled and with a quick kiss went back to the cake.  
Luke gave a quick chuckle "I wouldn't tangle with ya either, not with that knife in your hand"  
Jess grinned at him as she worked. "You'd better start helping then"

As they were packing up, Luke and Jess looked over at Bo and Daisy talking animatedly with Steve and Sam.  
"Wonder what that's all about" Jess looked curious.  
"If I didn't know no better, I'd say they was plottin' somethin' " Luke said just as curious  
"Like what?"  
"Not sure, but Bo did say not to plan anythin' for Friday."  
"And Sam did say she was taking me out Saturday"  
Jess and Luke looked at each other. "They're plottin' " Luke frowned.

Friday evening they all met up at Jess's place. "We'd better get going" Steve said patting Bo on the back.  
Jess frowned at him. "Just bring him back in one piece"  
"Course we will, Little sis"  
"We wouldn't cause any trouble" Bo agreed with his typical grin.  
"Course not" Jess said sarcastically. "Is the town ready for you lot?"  
"We'll be fine" Luke said with a kiss and they made their way towards the door.  
"Bobby, you're still under age, no beer."  
"Mum, ...."  
"Dad and Pete, you'd better keep an eye on them all as you're the driver's"  
"Jess, don't worry" Pete said patting her shoulder.  
"Enough with the orders" Steve said going out the door. "We'll be fine I promise"  
Luke stopped on the doorstep to give Jess a lingering kiss. Bo pulled him away. "Not tonight Cuz"  
Jess smiled and shook her head as she went back in.  
"It's not fair" Harry complained "Bobby gets to go and I have to stay here with the babies"  
"I told you you're not old enough, Harry" Annie reminded him.  
"You have to take care of us, H." Jess smiled at him.  
"Yeah honey" Daisy agreed "You're the man of the house tonight"  
Harry frowned and Kait joined in. "But Mum" She whined "They get to go to a party and you get to go tomorrow."  
"Kait!!" Bekka interrupted.  
"Who said we were going to a party" Jess looked round at the others. "What are you lot planning?"  
"Nothing" Annie smiled innocently.  
"Just a night out with some friends" Sam agreed  
"So they say" Grams said.  
"So why can't we go?" Kait whined.  
"Because you are going to have a party here tonight. Come on" Jess smiled at them and with help from the others went off to organise some games and music for the kids.

Jess went into the kitchen, passing Bekka in the hall on her mobile. As she was getting some drinks, Bekka came in.  
"Everything OK, Bex?"  
"Yeah, it's just Jack" she said despondently  
"He checking up on you?"  
"No not really. He's just so serious. He wants us to settle down and everything"  
"You don't want to?"  
"I'm not ready for all that. I'm too young. I want to do things, go places, you know"  
"Yeah, I know. But you have to decide what you want most, Jack or your freedom" Jess came over.  
"That's a big decision. "  
Jess sat her down "Jack's a lovely guy and you've been together a long time, Bex, but is it what you want for the rest of your life. If it isn't, you have to do something about it"  
"And Jack?"  
"You just have to make him understand that if he wants you, he has to be prepared to wait till you're ready to settle down. If he can't, then hard as it is it's time to move on"  
"You make it sound so easy"  
Jess pulled a face "It's never easy, trust me. But these guys have to know that we can have lives these days not just get married and wait on them"  
"And if they don't like it"  
"That's too bad. They've got to be prepared to meet us half way"  
"And does it work?"  
"If you got the right guy." Jess hugged her "it worked for me"  
Bekka laughed "Thanks Auntie Jess. I'm going to miss you"  
"I'm going to miss you too. But you know where I am" They hugged each other again and Bekka helped her with the drinks.

It was late when the guys eventually turned up, all of them except Gramps and Pete were worse for drink.  
Luke was standing with Bo leaning heavily on him as Jess passed him. "Jess! Darlin' come here and let me kiss ya"  
Jess smiled and held him at arms length. "If you think I'm going to kiss a drunkard like you, you've got another think coming"  
"Aw Jess!" Luke complained.  
"She don't love ya no more" Bo teased as they both wobbled  
"But you still love me don't ya Bo"  
"Yeah, cuz. 'Course I do" He hugged him.  
"Oh please!" Gaby pulled a face.  
"But she don't love him no more" Bo whined at her.  
"And I don't blame her" Gaby said trying to keep a straight face.  
"I think......I think...... you guys are in trouble" Steve came over and tried to pat them on the back in an equally bad state.  
"I think I'd better take you home while you're still standing" Sam smiled at him.  
"Sam, I don't wanna go home" He whined.  
"Are you running tomorrow Auntie Jess" Bekka asked.  
"Call me in the morning, Bex"  
"Runnin'. We can do runnin', can't we, Cuz" Bo said  
"Sure we can" Luke replied as he and Bo tried running on the spot, but ended up collapsing in a heap on the sofa.  
The girls were having hysterics.  
"My legs don't wanna do runnin' no more Bo" Luke sighed heavily.  
"That's coz you's too old, Cuz" Bo said seriously poking Luke's chest.  
"It's more like the two of ya's drunk too much" Daisy laughed.  
"But I only drunk........" Bo tried counting it up on his fingers looking serious then turned to Luke "How many did I drink Luke?"  
Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Same as me I guess"  
"How many was that Luke" Bo asked again.  
Luke tried to count on his fingers, then said "I dunno Bo"  
"Y'alls drunker than ol' Hobey, after a Friday night at the Boar's nest" Cooter grinned.  
"What's an ol' Hobey" Casey frowned.  
"Don't know, but I never knew Boars made nests" Steve laughed throwing an arm round his shoulders.  
Sam guided Steve over to the door as they were laughing at their antics. "I'd better get him out of here"  
"You going to be OK" Jess smiled watching her brother.  
"Yeah we'll be fine. Bex and I can handle him." Sam said as she hugged Jess.  
"He's big enough to take care of himself" Bekka said in disgust."I'm not taking care of him"  
"You can take care of me anytime" Casey slurred trying to put an arm round Bekka and stumbling as she moved out of the way. Pete caught him and steadied him. "You'd better think yourself lucky her Dad didn't hear that"  
"But I only meant... that..... that......"  
"Just don't try working it out tonight " Bekka grinned holding his arm. "You won't manage it. I'll see you tomorrow" Casey puckered up to kiss her. Bekka put her finger on his lips "Save it stud, you couldn't keep up" She grinned as Casey pouted  
The sober ones laughed  
"Bekka!" Her mum said shocked.  
"She got you taped Kid" Cooter said grinning at him.  
"That girl can take care of herself" Daisy smiled.  
"She had a good teacher" Grams smiled back.  
Daisy looked at Sam. "Not just me" Sam grinned."That is pure Auntie Jess"  
Daisy laughed.  
"Come on Bex." Sam looked around "What's your Dad doing now?" While they had been talking, he had wandered back over to Bo and Luke and he and Bo were now trying to arm wrestle over the top of Luke.  
Jess pulled him away laughing "Come on Big Brother. Time to go home"  
"But I was winning"  
"Say goodbye to your playmates" Jess grinned  
"Bye Steve" Bo and Luke chorused.  
"Bye Bo, bye Luke" He held his hand out for them to shake. As he shook Bo's, Bo tried to get up.  
"Cousin, I think you'd be better off stayin' down, before ya fall down" Daisy smiled.  
"It's OK" Bo grunted as he climbed over Luke "I'm ......just....."  
"Bo, can ya quit crawlin' all over me and help me up." Luke moaned from where he'd slid half of the sofa.  
"I'm up.....I'm up" Bo said eventually, reaching down to help Luke, and they both scrambled to their feet.  
"I think .........that ..... I .......think......." Steve said forgetting what he was going to say  
"Dad you know you can't think when you're drunk" Bex frowned.  
"Course I can think" He said standing up straight with a wobble and an indignant look.  
"Yes you can think. It's just putting it into words you have problems with" Grams added.  
Jess guided Steve to the door stopping so he could drunkenly hug everyone or kiss them goodnight. Jess helped Sam and Bekka get him into the car. When she got back, Bo Luke Jeb and Bobby were still messing about. Enos was sat next to Daisy with a fixed grin as she stroked his hair.  
"Jess, we're going to go too" Annie said.  
"We've just got to go and get the kids." Pete added  
"Will you be able to manage all of them. They've all gone to sleep" Jess asked.  
"We can carry Tom and Sarah, Harry will have to wake up and walk" Pete replied.  
"Why don't you leave them all here, instead of disturbing them" Jess suggested. "They're a bit squashed but they're ok"  
"Haven't you got enought problems?" Annie said indicating the boys. Bo was trying to get Gaby to dance with him as Luke and Bobby looked on taking the micky.  
"It's OK the kids are already asleep. And these guys can take care of themselves"  
"Are you sure?" Pete questioned.  
"It's no problem" She assured them.  
"We'll be back first thing to pick them up"  
"No rush. It might be the last time they get to sleep over for a while"  
"Yeah OK" Annie hugged her.  
"Thanks Jess" Pete hugged her too.  
"Mum, Dad do you want a lift" Annie called.  
"Might as well. It would save Jess having to go out" Grams answered getting her jacket.  
"Are you girls going to be alright with this lot" Gramps indicated the boys, who, for some unknown reason, were now trying to see who could stand on one leg the longest.  
Heaven knows why, Jess thought, as none of them were even able to stand up straight on two legs.  
"Do you want help getting them back to the hotel" He continued.  
"We'll manage" Daisy said. "or they'll just have to sleep in the car"  
"Why don't you stay?" Jess suggested. "It would save a lot of hassle"  
"You won't have space for all of us" Gaby said joining them.  
"We can squeeze up" Jess said "The kids are all in my room, Gaby you can take Kait's room and Daisy can have Bobby's room. It looks like these guys are all going to sleep here where they fall" She smiled as they looked at them. Coy and Jeb had slumped onto the sofa next to Enos, leaning heavily on each other and Casey was already flat out on the floor.  
"Well, it sure beats sleepin' in the barn" Daisy smiled "And they've all done that enough times"  
"But what about you?" Gaby asked  
"I'll sleep anywhere I can fit a sleeping bag"  
"You can come share with me, then Gaby has a room to take Lacey if she wakes" Daisy smiled linking arms with Jess.  
Grams smiled "I think these girls have got things organised"  
Gramps hugged them. "If these guys give you any trouble call me"  
"We'll be fine Dad" Jess said as she hugged him.  
"Dad, something gives me the impression that none of these guys would give any one of them any trouble" Annie smiled.  
"They sure should know better" Daisy grinned.  
"Yeah let alone when the three of them are together." Pete agreed.  
Jess's family left and Daisy and Jess organised some blankets and bottles of water for the guys who true enough were falling asleep where they fell. Gaby fed Lacey and checked on the other kids before joining them.  
Cooter was asleep in the chair, Coy and Jeb were leaning on each other at the end of one sofa. Enos was at the other end still smiling in his sleep. Bobby and Casey were asleep on the floor. Bo and Luke were on the other sofa, still fidgetting and fighting over a blanket. Jess, Gaby and Daisy stood in the doorway smiling at them.  
"I don't rightly know who's gonna have the biggest headache tomorrow" Daisy grinned.  
"I think it's going to be close" Jess replied as they left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Quite a slow chapter, but some relevant** **points**

* * *

Jess was woken the next morning by the sound of Lacey crying. As she went to check on her and the rest of the kids, she met Gaby coming back with her.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you" Gaby apologised

"It's OK I'm just not used to hearing that noise first thing anymore" Jess smiled and stuck her head around the door to look at the sleeping children.

"Lacey doesn't care what time everyone went to bed, she's awake and hungry"

"I'll come and make some coffee" Jess accompanied Gaby to the dining room stopping to look in on the guys on her way. They were all still sleeping, not surprisingly, surrounded by

assorted debris from the previous evening, including boots and blankets.

It wasn't long before Daisy joined them and they sat around talking.

There was a bang from upstairs followed by talking and laughing.

"Sounds like the children are wakin' up" Daisy observed.

"Which means pretty soon they're going to be down here wanting breakfast" Jess sighed. And as if on cue there was a pounding of feet as they ran down the stairs and burst into the

dining room all talking at once.

"Are we staying here?" Sarah asked

"Auntie Jess I'm hungry" Harry greeted them before flopping into a chair at the other end of the table.

"Luke and Bobby aren't in their rooms" Kait added.

"Where's my mummy and Daddy?" Tom asked climbing onto Jess's lap.

"And where's Pa?" Troy asked crawling onto Daisy's lap.

"Settle down, my little cherubs" Jess said trying to get a word in. "Your Mummy and Daddy have gone home Tom. But they'll be back for you really soon. Is that OK?" He nodded "Yes Sarah

you are staying here for a while. You have time for some breakfast and a play."

The girls cheered and went to sit with Harry. "I like staying here" Sarah smiled.

"Luke Bobby and your Pa, Troy, are asleep in the other room still and Harry I will do breakfast very soon."

"I don't see them waking any time soon" said Gaby.

"Enos didn't wake up till lunch after his Buck's party" Daisy smiled.

"I didn't think Enos drank" Jess commented

"He don't usually, but since he went to LA he does sometimes"

"Bo and Luke didn't come home at all after Bo's" Gaby mused.

"I don't think I want to know where they were" Jess said as she wrinkled her face.

Gaby smiled "They were at Cooter's"

"Auntie Jess can we have breakfast now"

"OK, but I just need to see if any of the guys are awake" Jess exchanged a look with Daisy and they and Gaby smiled mischievously at each other.

"Why don't you kids go in and see if any of them are awake for breakfast" Daisy grinned.

"They may want a little help to get up" Gaby added.

Kait, Harry and Sarah jumped up and raced out, yelling, stopping only long enough for Kait to grab Troy's hand and Sarah to grab Tom's and pull them along behind them.

Daisy, Gaby and Jess sat laughing as they heard shouts and squeals followed by music from the radio. After a couple of minutes, Luke wandered in swigging from the bottle of water in his

hand.

"Was it your idea to send in the children of the devil?" He said quietly putting an arm round Daisy's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Us?!" She said looking innocent, sliding her arm round his waist.

"Feeling a little fragile this morning?" Jess smiled.

"I've had better mornin's. I guess I ain't gonna get no sympathy from you" he pulled a face and took another drink, before shuffling round the table to her, behaving as he had with Daisy.

"Not when it's self inflicted" Jess smiled.

"I'll remember that" He said with a small smile, which was all that he could muster.

"What are the others doin'?" Daisy asked.

"Bobby and Harry were havin' a pillow fight, Casey was hidin' under a blanket, Coy and Jeb was tryin' to get up and failin' and Bo was bein' jumped on by at least three of the little darlin's

at once"

The girls giggled. "What about Enos?" Daisy wanted to know.

"And Cooter?" Gaby added.

"Enos looks like a deer caught in the headlights with Troy crawlin' all over him. And Cooter" He pulled a face, "Cooter is still asleep"

They all started laughing.

"I should go and rescue them" Jess said standing up causing Luke to wobble.

"I can make a start on breakfast" Daisy suggested standing up too as Luke flopped into Jess's vacant chair. As Daisy and Gaby went to start breakfast, Luke directed them where to find

things.

Jess couldn't make herself heard above the commotion in the living room so she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Everything went quiet.

"Jess, did ya have to do that?" Bo winced.

She smiled "Kids, if you want breakfast, go wash your hands and sit at the table." The younger ones cheered and raced off.

"I'm starving" Bobby said jumping up "Come on, Case' " He hauled Casey to his feet.

"I don't think I can eat anything" Casey rubbed his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.

Coy sat up more alert "Casey, are ya sick?"

"A little. I've never been allowed to drink before" he replied wobbling unsteadily.

"Now ya tell me" Coy handed him some water "Here, drink this........and get somethin' to eat"

"It'll help" Enos added. Bobby picked up his own water and dragged Casey out.

"If you all want breakfast you all need to get up too" Jess said looking round at them.

"If we have to " Jeb murmured as he stayed leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"I could always send the kids back in" She grinned.

Jeb shot up and opened his eyes "I'm up! I'm up! "

Jess laughed and as she turned to leave she looked back over her shoulder "And someone had better wake Cooter too"

.

Once the kids had eaten and even Casey had managed a few mouthfuls of toast, they went off to play so that the adults could eat. Breakfast started quietly. Cooter even nearly fell

asleep again in his food, but as they ate and drank more coffee the menfolk gradually began to liven up. The phone rang and Jeb winced "Does it have to do that so loud?"

Jess patted his back as she stood up. "If was quieter I wouldn't hear it" She grinned and went to answer it. They were all talking quietly when they heard her raised voice. "Why don't you

just back off and leave us all alone..."

Luke was out of the chair and into the hall before he even remembered about his headache.

"No I won't listen. I've listened to you as much as I'm going to" Jess slammed the phone down.

Luke grabbed hold of her and pulled her close "Joe?"

She nodded against his chest. There was a moments quiet before she said "He said he wants to talk to me"

"Are ya gonna?"

"No..................He just wants to wreck things Luke.................I'm not going to let him do that" She looked up at him

"Maybe......Just maybe.......ya need to talk .......put an end to all this" He said gently

Jess pushed him away and turned her back on him. "You suggest that after everything thats happened, everything he's done. I thought you understood Luke" She span round and glared

at him.

"I do understand.............." He moved forward and held onto her even as she struggled to try and get away from him "That's why I think ya should at least think about it. We ain't even

gonna be here Babe." He felt her stop struggling and gradually relax towards him "I love ya and I want ya happy. And this won't go away unless we make it"

Jess looked at him "You want me happy?" Luke nodded "Then forget about Joe.......I don't want anything to do with him"

Luke hugged her and they went back to join the others. They all looked up at them as they came in

"Joe?" Bo asked

"Yeah, Joe" Jess sighed.

The phone rang again and Jess jumped.

Luke's eyes flashed wildly. "I'll get it"

He went out and Daisy grabbed Jess's hand as they all waited in silence. Luke stuck his head round the door then smiled "It's Bekka"

They all breathed a sigh of relief as Luke came back in and sat down and Jess went out

"Who's Joe?" Jeb asked

"Jess's ex" Luke stated.

"And Bobby and Kait's daddy" Bo added.

"And let me guess, he ain't happy about you, or y'all gettin' married or the kids goin' to Hazzard" Jeb reeled off.

"You got it" Luke sighed as Daisy patted his arm.

"He givin' y'all a hard time?" Jeb asked.

"That's an understatement" Daisy frowned as she watched Luke.

"He's more ornery than a rattlesnake" Cooter put in.

"Ain't he supposed to stay away Luke?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, but Joe does what Joe wants" Jess said coming in.

She stood next to Luke's chair putting her arm round his shoulders as he slid his arm round her waist. "What did Bekka want?" He asked

"She wanted to know if I was going running later"

"Who's running?" Bo asked puzzled.

Jess, Gaby and Daisy looked at each other in amazement. "Me and Bekka. Sometimes Bobby comes too"

"What for?" Cooter asked

Jess shrugged "Keeps me in shape"

Luke grinned and poked her side "If it keeps ya in this kinda shape, I ain't complainin' "

"Don't y'all remember anythin' they said about it last night" Daisy asked as Bobby came in.

"No" Bo asked with a tone of 'why? Should I?'

"And you don't remember trying to run round the living room?" Gaby said shaking her head.

"That was funny" Bobby grinned

Bo and Luke looked at each other puzzled not remembering anything.

"How come you remember and are so bright eyed this mornin' " Bo frowned.

"I didn't drink as much as you" Bobby grinned.

"You weren't supposed to drink any" Jess said reprovingly.

"I only had two. Bo bought me one and Uncle Steve bought me one. I promised Gramps I wouldn't have any more and I didn't"

"Ya kept ya word Kiddo. Ya did good" Luke said to him.

"Casey, ain't doin' so good" Bobby told Coy slipping into an accent Jess had noticed him doing more and more when he was around these guys.

Coy took a deep breath "I guess I'd better be gettin' him back"

"So just how many did Casey drink?" Daisy asked.

"Not how many, but how quick" Enos said quietly.

"Jeb here," Cooter grinned patting him on the shoulder "Was teachin' him to beer race"

Jeb grinned nervously, expecting a disapproving telling off.

"Beer race!" Gaby exclaimed.

"I don't remember that" Bo said

"Me neither" Luke shrugged.

"Well you wouldn't" Bobby grinned "You were too busy doing your Top gun impression, You know 'You've lost that loving feeling', for the barmaid"

Luke put his head in his hands "Please tell me we didn't" He groaned.

"Oh Lordy. I remember that" Enos sighed.

Bo laughed "Well, did it work?" He grinned at Bobby.

Bobby grinned back "Crashed and burned, Bo. Crashed and burned,"

Jess, Gaby and Daisy burst out laughing. "How come I've never seen you do this?" Gaby teased. "Are you going to show us?"

"No" Bo stood up and put his arm round Bobby "and I think we should be goin' before this kid says anythin' else about what we did last night"

They were all laughing and joking as they packed up and got ready to leave. They were just about to go when Annie and Pete arrived to collect their kids.

Annie pulled Jess to one side "Jess, you know you borrowed my car the other day, when you went off after Luke"

"Yeah, Is everything OK?"

"Not exactly" Annie handed her a brown envelope. Jess opened it and took out the letter. "Oh, great" She exclaimed sarcastically "that's all I need"

"What's up, Babe?" Luke asked coming over looking worried, Bo right behind him.

Jess flicked through the unopened post on the table and pulled out three identical envelopes opened them and handed the contents to Luke

Bo read the letters over Luke's shoulder. "Ha, ha. Ya got yaself some speedin' tickets" He laughed patting Luke's shoulder.

"That ain't new" Daisy said overhearing them

Luke frowned "How come I got three and you only got one?"

Jess smiled and patted his cheek "I know where the cameras are"

Luke pouted as he folded up the tickets " Just like Roscoe's speed traps. I'll take care of these."

.

They had left and Jess was about to go running when she was in the kitchen with Luke. "You sure you don't mind me going off and leaving you"

"So long as ya come back" He said grabbing hold of her waist. "Bo's comin' over later with Lacey, when ya go shopping with Gaby and Daisy"

"What are you going to do?"

"He can give me a hand to take out that old dead tree you wanted down"

"Are you going to be up to that?" She said with concern.

"Hangovers ain't no excuse for not gettin' the chores done"

Jess smiled "I love your Uncle Jesse"

Luke kissed her "And he'd've loved you too"

.

Bo and Luke had been working outside for some time, shirts off as usual. They had stopped so that Bo could feed Lacey and Luke had gone to fetch them some cold drinks. They were just

teasing each other when the doorbell rang.

"Jess must've forgot her key" Luke said getting up.

"Or bought so much she can't get at it" Bo teased.

Luke opened the front door to find a lady about the same age as Jess, with tanned skin and blonde bobbed hair. "Oh hello. I was lookin' for Jess Aspen"

"She ain't here right now, but I'm expectin' her back anytime" Luke replied. "I'm....."

"Luke Duke" She interrupted him running her hand down his bare chest. "I've heard all about you"

Luke grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest. "And you are?"

Bo came out behind Luke still carrying Lacey "Luke, everythin' OK?"

The lady stepped up to him and running her hand down his arm said "Blonde hair and a baby, you must be Bo"

"Yes Ma'am" he looked at Luke puzzled.

Luke frowned "You know who we are, so how about tellin' us who you are"

"Don't mind if I wait inside?" she breezed past both of them running a hand down both of their arms.

"Hey Lady" They followed her in. Luke was starting to get a bit cross. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"It's OK" She rounded on Luke as they entered the living room. "I'm sure Jess won't mind"

"Lady is this some kinda set up" Bo frowned.

"I think ya....." Luke started before hearing the door go. "Oh no, this is not happenin' "

"Luke I'm back. We have had such a laugh" Jess was gabbling as she came in. She stopped in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise.

"Jess, this ain't what ya think..." Luke was peeling the lady off him again. "She just......"

But his explanation was cut short as Jess dropped the bags she was carrying and squealed "Katie!!" As she and the visitor hugged each other tightly both squealing and talking at once

"I didn't know you were here. How long are you staying?"

"Only Mum and Sally know I'm here. It was a surprise"

Luke and Bo could just make out a bit of what was going on.

"I take it you two know each other" Bo said still looking puzzled.

They finally calmed down enough to speak. "Of course we do" Jess said standing with her arm linked with the mysterious Katie. Jess turned to look at her "Didn't you introduce yourself"

Katie smiled and shook her head.

Jess pulled a face and started laughing "Please tell me you didn't pull that old stunt"

Katie shrugged her shoulders "When they answered the door looking like that, I just couldn't resist"

"Can you please tell us what's goin' on" Luke said with a mixture of curiosity and irritation.

"Bo, Luke I'd like you to meet my cousin Katie from New Zealand"

"Your cousin!!" they exclaimed.

Katie held out her hand to Luke "Luke,"

"Ma'am" He shook it warily

"Bo" She held out a hand to him and he shook it

"What was the stunt?" He asked.

Jess and Katie looked at each other and grinned "When we were young we used to hang around together all the time. We used to do some pretty wild stuff, always at parties and things.

But when guys used to come up to us, guys like you two, with their lines and real full of themselves" Bo and Luke looked indignant as Jess continued "We used to play them at their own

game"

"How?" Luke asked.

"We used to come on a bit strong and nine times out of ten they'd run a mile" Jess replied.

"What about the ten percent that didn't" Bo asked

Jess and Katie looked at each other and grinned "That was easy" Katie replied "Jess'd thump them"

Bo and Luke burst out laughing "I thought ya didn't like fightin' " Luke smiled at her.

Jess put her arm round his waist and grinned at him "We don't still do it now" she looked at Katie "Well, hardly ever"

"Ain't no wonder she knew just how to handle you Cousin" Bo smiled.

"I guess so."

"So how did ya know who we were" Bo asked.

"Jess has told me all about you and sent me pictures. I even spoke to you on the phone before, Luke"

"Yeah I remember. I think we'd better just leave you ladies to your visitin' " Luke said kissing Jess "Come on Bo we'd best go finish up"

Katie held out her hand to Luke "No hard feelings Luke?"

"No hard feelin's" He smiled.

"What happened to Gaby and Daisy?" Bo asked as he made his way across the room.

"They had some things to do so I said Luke could take you back when Bobby gets in with the car"

"Bobby's driving!" Katie said in surprise"

"Yeah he's real good at it too" Luke responded. "Let's go Bo"

Bo went to follow him out the door but stopped and turned round "Er, Jess, would ya mind...?" He indicated Lacey.

Jess smiled and took her "You know I don't mind"

Bo kissed Lacey "Thanks Darlin' " Then he kissed Jess on the forehead and left.

Bo joined Luke "That Katie sure got us Luke"

"I certainly didn't see that comin'" Luke agreed.

"Did you know all that stuff about Jess?"

Luke smiled "Some. And I ain't surprised by the rest"

"I think we're gonna have to watch ourselves" Bo said thoughtfully. "Or we could end up in trouble"

"I think we'd better finish up here" Luke put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little shake "Or we'll definitely end up in trouble"

Bo gave a quick laugh and they went back to work.

Katie raised an eyebrow "Sure which one of these guys you're marrying"

Jess smiled as they went to sit down "I'm sure. Bo and I are pretty close, especially after Luke's accident. But he has a great wife, you'll love Gaby, and this little angel. Luke's the same with them too."

"So how's Joe taken all this" Katie looked serious.

"Joe's just being Joe. He's not happy but he never is. Dan's keeping him in check, just about"

"You still see him? Is he still as cute?"

Jess chuckled "Yeah I still see him. We managed to stay friends through everything. So what about that hunk of a husband of yours? Is he here?"

"No he stayed at home with the kids. He knew you'd be disappointed, but we really couldn't afford for us all to come right now"

"So how come you're here?"

"Did you think I would miss your wedding or more importantly your hen night"

Jess frowned "I knew they were up to something"

"And I had to meet your gorgeous future husband" Katie teased.

Jess and Katie continued to catch up and a while later Bo and Luke came back in putting on their shirts.

"Don't put your shirts on on my account" Katie said cheekily.

"And what makes you think we'd leave them off on your account" Bo retorted.

"Oh I don't know. But you don't look half bad for a couple of old guys"

"Old guys huh" Bo pulled a face and exchanged a look with Luke.

"Ooooo Katie. They're gonna make you pay for that" Jess said wincing.

Luke looked straight at Bo anticipating what he was going to do. "Bo.." He warned "Don't...."

Bo's infamous grin flashed across his face as he turned to Katie "I'll show you what a couple of old guys are capable of" He pulled her to her feet, dipped her back and kissed her. Jess

started laughing as Luke put a hand over his face and peeped between his fingers.

"Oh no!" He groaned as Bo stood Katie up.

"Wow, one of the ten percent huh?" Katie smiled.

"Bo, you know Gaby hates it when you do that" Luke complained.

"I ain't tellin' her. Are you tellin' her?" Bo turned to Luke.

"No, I ain't tellin' her 'coz I'd get a tellin' for not stoppin' you" Luke replied.

"Well, if I ain't tellin' her and you ain't tellin' her, then neither of us are gonna get a tellin' for somethin' that didn't need tellin' "

"Cousin, your logic never ceases to amaze me" Luke patted his shoulder.

Jess and Katie were having a fit of the giggles watching them. "Are you guys always like this? You're like a double act" Katie laughed

They heard the front door bang. "Mum we're back"

"We?" Bo looked puzzled.

Kait came running in and hugged Luke before going to Bo and he picked her up.

"As he had the car Bobby had to pick Kait up on his way home" Jess explained as Bobby came in and Kait went to sit with Jess, playing with Lacey.

"Cars back all in one piece" Bobby said holding up the keys.

Luke took them "I hope so Kiddo"

"Bev said Kait's been fine and she'd see you later" He said to Jess glancing at Katie.

"OK. We have a visitor. Do either of you know who she is?"

Kait peeped round Jess and shook her head and Bobby frowned thoughtfully for a moment then a smile spread across his face "Aunt Katie from New Zealand"

"The one and only" She smiled. "You've grown up since I saw you last, Bobby"

"It was years ago"

It certainly was. And now you're driving and playing in a band and winning sports trophies"

"Yes Ma'am" Bobby had picked up a lot of things from Bo and Luke. That was one of the better ones.

"And you have a girlfriend too I hear." Katie continued.

Bobby blushed slightly as Bo and Luke laughed teasingly. Luke ruffled Bobby's hair.

"Real pretty thing she is too" Bo smiled at him as he batted Luke's hand away playfully.

Katie turned to Kait "And you must be Kaitlin. You were just a baby when I last saw you. And now you're a dancer"

"And I ride too. And everyone calls me Kait"

"Well, Kait, I can't wait to hear all about it"

Bo and Luke left Jess and Katie talking as Luke and the kids took Bo back to the hotel.

Katie left too, promising to see Jess later.

.

That evening the Duke party and Jess's family gathered once again at Jess's house. The kids were very excitable and running in and out yelling.

"So what are you doing tonight" Jess asked.

"We're going bowling" Steve replied

"Then for pizza" Bo added The younger kids jumped up and down cheering.

"Can't they keep it down" Casey groaned

Coy smiled as he put his arm round his son's shoulders. "Didn't manage to sleep it off Son"

"Don't forget you have Lacey" Gaby reminded Bo.

"I ain't gonna forget this little angel" He replied taking his daughter from Gaby and kissing them both.

"Show me again, Princess" Luke said from his position on the floor where Kait was teaching him a game.

"Troy, ya have to do it like this Buddy" Enos as trying to show Troy how to bowl.

Daisy stood smiling as she watched them all. Jeb came over and put his arm round her "You OK Sugar?"

"Yeah. I'm just so proud of all you guys with your kids 'n'all."

"Even me and Cooter " He said looking round the room.

"Of course includin' you and Cooter. You both got great kids too. They just ain't here"

Coy came over and put his arm round her too and kissed her cheek "And we're all real proud of you too, Honey. After all you turned out to be the smart Duke"

"You bet" Bo agreed. Luke looked up at her and winked as Enos looked over and smiled at her.

"So who's going tonight?" Steve asked Jess

"Only us that I know of and Bev, Aunt Lizzie Sally and Katie."

"Katie! " He exclaimed "As in Kitty-Kat Katie"

Jess grinned "Yep. Only her mum and her sister knew she was here"

"Oh boy!"

"Is that a problem?" Luke asked getting up from the floor.

"Have you met Katie?" Steve asked

Bo and Luke looked at each other and answered in unison. "We met Katie"

"Then you see the problem. When Katie's around my little sister always gets led astray"

"I'm not a sheep Steve I can think for myself" Jess pouted.

"Jess never went anywhere with anyone unless she wanted too" Grams agreed.

"But Katie......" He sighed.

"I know" Jess grinned at him "It's gonna be great"

"We'd better get going" Annie said "The restaurant won't hold the booking if we're late"

They all went off in their different directions agreeing to meet up at Steve and Sam's later.

.

It was just gone midnight when Annie and Grams arrived back at Steve's

"Where are the others?" Steve asked.

"They sent a message to say don't wait up, they were going to be late" Annie said

"Or early depending on how you look at it " Grams corrected.

Bobby appeared from the other room. Hi Grams Aunt Annie. Where's Mum?"

Grams smiled "They've gone clubbing"

"She's too old to go clubbing" Bobby pulled a face " Did Abby and Emma go?"

"No Their Mums wouldn't let them and your Mum wouldn't take them anyway they're under age"

"Looks like you're stuck with me tonight Bob" Luke smiled

Bobby shrugged "Oh well"

"Who else has gone?" Bo asked.

"Jess and Katie..." Annie began listing.

"I might have known" Steve frowned

"Daisy...."

"She wouldn't say no" Enos nodded knowingly

"Gaby...."

"She'll love it" Bo smiled

"Sam and Bekka....."

"They took Bekka....." Steve exclaimed

"Jess's friend Sandy and a lady that she works with"

"How come you didn't go?" Jeb asked

"I have never been clubbing in my life" Annie replied indignantly.

Steve went over and put his arm round her with a smile "Annie is my 'oh so sensible' sister"

"And Jess?" Cooter asked curiously.

Steve grinned "She can do sensible,........but she can do completely wild too"

They all started laughing as Luke said "Ya got that right"

"How are they getting home" Gramps asked

Annie pulled a face "I said if they called I'd go and get them"

"Jess's car's big enough, Steve, why don't ya ride shotgun with me" Luke suggested.

.

Once Kait and Bobby were settled Steve and Luke sat with a coffee waiting for the call to go and get the others.

As they talked they got onto the subject of Katie

"Ya sure don't seem to like havin' her around" Luke commented.

"It's not that I don't want her around. I love Katie to bits. She spent so much time at our place growing up, it was like she lived there. But when she's around Jess always seems to end up

in trouble or doing stuff she shouldn't"

"I don't see Jess doin' anythin' she didn't wanna"

"No she was right about that. But it just happened that whenever she was in trouble or sneaking out It was always with Katie. It used to scare me"

"But ya covered for her anyway?"

"Yeah, I used to think that at least then I would know where she was and who with. Otherwise she would have gone anyway and no-one would have known. And when she was with Joe

he used to hate it. He said she was out up to no good and forgetting about everything at home."

"I can't see that happening, but in any case I ain't Joe. Jess and Katie ain't seen each other in a long time. Jess needs to be able to cut a little loose"

Steve gave a small smile "You're certainly not Joe. But you need to keep an eye on Jess, Luke. Watch what she's up to. I still worry about her"

"She won't have me watchin' her any more than Daisy ever did. That fryin' pan hurt. But I still worried about her"

Steve chuckled "You still keep an eye on her?"

"Not so much. Enos takes real good care of her, but I guess I always will a little bit"

"And I suppose I've got to let you take care of my little sister now"

"I'm sure gonna try"

.

Luke pulled up outside the night club as the party goers piled out.

"Luke! Baby! You came to fetch me" Jess squealed swinging round his neck.

Steve was trying not to laugh as he helped some of the others in.

"Daddy, I can do it myself" Bekka complained batting his hand away and stumbling into the side of the car.

"Course you can my little girl" He steadied her and helped her anyway.

Gaby and Sam were dancing in the car park as they waited to get in when a group of guys came up and started hassling them to dance with them. Luke took Jess's arms from round his

neck and leant her on the car sensing trouble. Steve turned away from the car and noticed too.

"Hey guys, ya wanna back off a little there" Luke said calmly

"Get your own girls we saw them first" One of them shouted.

"You actually didn't" Steve stepped forwards "She's actually my wife"

" Yeah, you reckon" Another of the group stepped up in front of Steve.

"OK guys break it up" A couple of bouncers from the club came over

Steve and the other guy were still staring each other down when his friend decided to steal a goodnight kiss from Gaby. As she pushed him away she kicked his shin and Luke grabbed him

and thumped him. The other one at the same time had made a swing for Steve who blocked it and decked him. Having the advantage of being sober Luke and Steve were much more able

to hold their ground and the bouncers stepped in and pulled the other guys away. The girls watching were cheering.

Steve turned away shaking his hand "Ow that hurt"

Luke grinned and patted his shoulder "Good job Partner"

Steve smiled still shaking his hand "I haven't done that since I was about fifteen"

Sam threw her arms round his neck "My hero!" she said as she kissed him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just get in the car Sam" He said unable to stop himself smiling.

Jess had draped herself back round Luke as Katie wandered back shouting "Jess wait I can't go till I've said goodbye"

"Who to?" Jess giggled.

Katie walked up to one of the bouncers who had pulled the drunks away, putting her hand on his chest she gave him a big kiss and the rest of them were laughing and cheering. Luke

smiled and shook his head as Steve grabbed her shoulders and guided her towards the car. "Come on Kitty Kat. Time to go"

They eventually got all the ladies in the car and set of with them singing and laughing and telling loud raucous tales of their evening.

Luke and Steve exchanged a look and smiled shaking their heads as another round of singing started in the back. Luke pulled up to take Katie home and her and Jess practically fell out of

the car. Luke caught Katie and she leant heavily on him "You can catch me any time Cowboy"

"I'll bear that in mind" Luke replied.

She ran her hand up his chest and unbuttoned a couple of buttons "It's not your mind I want bare"

The girls shrieked with laughter at Luke's face as he caught her hand.

"Katie! You are inco.......incorib......incrib....." Jess stuttered

"The word is incoridgable, Little Sis" Steve frowned "Here Luke I'll swap you" He passed Jess to Luke and Luke passed Katie to him. Katie stopped to give Jess a hug

"Goodnight Ladies" she called as Steve led her away.

"Katie will you be quiet" he hissed. "You'll wake the street"

"Jess are ya gonna get back in" Luke peeled her arms off him.

"I just wanted to give you an incy little kiss first" she held up the hand that wasn't round his neck with her finger and thumb almost together.

Luke gave her a quick kiss "There can ya get in now"

"I s'pose." She turned and stumbled and Luke caught her. He scooped her up in his arms and lifted her into the car. Much to the delight and amusement to those watching who were

cheering and whistling. He closed the door as Steve came back.

"Katie OK?" Luke asked.

Steve grinned "She was...." Luke looked puzzled and Steve added "She just woke Aunt Lizzie"

Luke laughed as they got in the car.

At the hotel Luke and Steve were guiding Gaby and Daisy in to collect the keys that had been left at the front desk. As Luke got the keys Daisy turned to Steve "Honey, you're real cute 'n'

all but I can walk myself" Steve let her go and she turned and promptly nearly fell over a table and Steve had to catch her.

"Daisy, will ya keep it down" He whispered to her

"I am, I am." She replied.

Luke took Gaby in and woke Bo, eventually before taking Daisy in. Enos was asleep in the chair and was awake and alert straight away. Too many nights on stake outs with snatched

naps, Luke guessed.

"Enos, Honey, You waited up for me" Daisy cooed with one arm round his neck, the other hand stroking the side of his face.

"Good luck, Buddy. You're gonna need it" Luke patted his shoulder and left.

Sam, Jess and Bekka were starting to quieten down as they drove on.

"Auntie Jess It's been great. Will you take me again?"

"Course I will. Anytime"

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Steve frowned.

"Jazmin is going to be so jealous" Bekka continued ignoring her Dad.

By the time she got home Bex was nearly asleep. Sam hugged Jess and Luke and Steve hugged Jess and shook Luke's hand and guided Bekka in with Sam behind him. Luke put Jess back

in the car and went to get in himself, by which time Jess was crawling clumsily over the seat in to the front. Luke had to help her through and get her settled next to him before he could

drive off. Jess was kissing his neck and the side of his face

"Jess would ya cut it out"

"Am I putting you off?" she whispered into his ear.

"Ya sure are"

She carried on "Good it's working"

"I'm trying to drive" He moaned not really wanting her to stop, but knowing he should be concentrating

"Oh OK" She sighed and cuddled up close to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm round her and fell asleep making Luke smile.

He parked up and lifted her out trying not to wake her. He knew she hadn't been sleeping very well with so much going on. She hung round his neck and started kissing him again. He laid

her on the sofa and she held onto him.

Some time later Luke checked on the kids and went to get them a glass of milk. When he returned, he smiled. Jess was curled up fast asleep on the sofa, her clothes crumpled and her

hair draped over her face. He stood her milk on the table next to her and brushed her hair away from her face. She wriggled but didn't wake. He placed a blanket over her and sat himself

in the chair watching her as he drank his own milk.

When he woke it was cold, and in spite of it still being fairly early, he was surprised to see that Jess was already up, her blanket was

draped over his knees. He got up, picked up his shirt and as he put it on he went looking for her. He could hear the sounds of movement from the bathroom so he went to make tea. He

was doubley surprised when she came down dressed ready to run, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She wrapped her arms round his waist and kissed him.

"Hey Darlin'. Didn't think you'd be runnin' this mornin' "

"I couldn't sleep and it helps when I've got a lot on my mind"

He smiled "I know, Aunt Lavinia used to say I'd wear a track deep enough to fall into if I couldn't run and I guess I never grew out of it"

"You still run?"

"Not really. I find other ways to let of steam"

"Do you mind watching the kids?"

"Do ya need to ask?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you"

"You want ya tea first?"

"I'll have it when I get back".

Jess got back and the house was still quiet. Luke was sat at the dining room table with a pen and paper having showered and changed.

"Ya weren't gone long" He noted coming over to hug her

"Didn't have the energy to go far today"

He grinned "I wonder why. Ya want tea now?"

"I'll grab a shower first and wake the kids. What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to write a speech, but nothin' sounds right"

Jess made a move towards the table "You want me to help?"

Luke grabbed hold of her round her waist and tickled her"You just leave it to me"

He kissed her as she wrapped her arms round him giggling.

They were all just sitting down to breakfast when she got back and the phone started ringing. "I'll get it. Start without me"

By the time she returned, they had nearly finished and she got her tea and stood talking to them. The kids went off and she helped Luke clear the table.

"Do you mind if I go and see Katie later?"

"No problem, The guys are comin' over to watch a game with me and Bobby anyhow. "

"And Kait's going out with Mum and Dad and Annie's kids"

"So go. I didn't think Katie would be up callin' yet"

Jess smiled "She wasn't. That was Mum calling to see if we got back ok last night. I called Katie because I knew she wouldn't be up yet"

Luke chuckled.

It was late by the time Jess picked Kait up and got home. The guys had already eaten the pizza they ordered and Kait had eaten with her cousins, so Jess got her straight to bed and

when the rest left she set about a large pile of ironing. Luke stood behind her as she worked his arms round her waist.

"D'ya have to do that now?"

"Yeah, I do. The kids need some of this stuff for school"

"I just haven't seen much of you for the last few days." Luke sighed resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry, things have been a bit mad this weekend"

Luke yawned and Jess turned to face him. "Hey, you don't have to wait up with me. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Ya sure ya don't mind?"

"I don't mind. Go on." He kissed her slowly and left.

When he got up the next morning, Jess had already left a note on the table and gone running. The closer it got to the wedding and the move it seemed the more she was running. Luke

frowned. She had to slow down. When she came back she was busy getting the kids ready for school and once they were gone she barely stopped for a coffee as she was packing up the

house and sorting some details for the wedding alongside Luke. They were just doing lunch when the phone rang and Jess went to answer it.

She looked worried when she returned.

"Somethin' wrong?" Luke asked going over to her.

"It was Kait's school"

"Is she sick?"

"No. She got into a fight with a couple of the other kids. She decked one of them"

Luke chuckled "Like mother like daughter"

"But that was over an hour ago and she's been inconsolable ever since. Nick wants me to go down and see her, knowing whats going on right now."

"Want me to come?" Luke asked rubbing her arms gently.

"No, it's OK. You have your lunch I'll sort it"

"What about yours?"

"Save it I'll eat later.........Damn, Katie was supposed to come round this afternoon"

"See her later" Luke shrugged.

Jess looked at him seriously "You sure you don't mind?"

"It's fine. I can do dance classes and sports games"

Luke Duke you're a star and I love you" She kissed him.

Jess ended up staying in school for the rest of the day and when she got home with Kait, Luke was still trying to write his speech.

He jumped up when Jess came in. "How's Kait?"

"I sent her to get changed. I had a talk to her and I think she's OK Now"

"What happened?" Luke asked with concern as they sat down.

"She got into a row with a couple of other kids. They were teasing her about where she belongs. They were saying that she isn't going to be a Duke like me when we get married and she

won't be an Aspen either because she won't be with Joe. And that nobody is going to care about her any way""Kids sure are complicated. Did she believe all that?" Luke said letting out a

deep breath.

"Not all of it. That's when she smacked the other kid. But she is pretty confused right now about where she belongs"

"Kids sure can be mean little critters. Ya want me to talk to her?"

"There is something she wants to ask you"

"Ask me? Sure"

Kait came in and Luke sat her on his lap "Bad day huh?" He said gently.

Kait nodded. "Did Mum ask you?"

Jess stroked her hair "I thought you might want to ask" she said softly.

"Ya know ya can ask me anything, Princess"

Kait screwed up her face as she thought "When you and Mum get married, Mum is going to be a Duke"

"Uh huh" Luke agreed.

"And Bobby and me will still be Aspen like Daddy"

"Uh huh" Luke let her take her time finding a way to ask whatever it was.

"I was wondering......" she looked at Jess, who gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, I was wondering if it it would be alright with you if I was a Duke too"

"But y'are already, Honey" Luke said surprised.

"No, I mean a real Duke. My name and everything, so that when I go to school they know who I am"

"Are ya sure that's what ya want? Ya don't want to keep ya Daddy's name" Luke replied with uncertainty.

Kait looked at Jess again then back to Luke "Mum said if it was alright with you maybe I can have both. Kaitlin Louisa Aspen Duke"

Luke smiled at her "I think that sounds real pretty"

"So I can?"

"If you're sure thats what ya want Princess. Then I think it'll be just perfect"

Kait threw her arms round Luke's neck and hugged him tight. Luke's jaw clenched tight as he looked over her shoulder at Jess smiling at them.

As Kait let go she said "Luke can I ask you something else?"

"Anythin' "

"Do I still call you Luke or do I have to call you Daddy or something?"

"Luke's just fine, but if ya want to call me somethin' else that's fine too"

"Bobby calls you Dad" She stated

"That was Bobby's choice Sweetie." Jess said "You have to decide for yourself what's right for you"

"You already got a Daddy here" Luke said slowly "Won't it get a little confusin' ?"

"I suppose" Kait frowned "Troy calls Enos Pa" Kait was running ideas through her head.

"Yeah, he does. Ya have to decide" Luke said to her.

Jess smiled "So long as it's something sensible, I don't suppose Luke will mind"

"I sure won't " LUke smiled as she hugged him again.

"OK I'll think about it" She bounced of Luke's lap and skipped off much happier.

Luke clenched his jaw again as he watched her go

Jess took hold of his hand "You OK?"

Luke gave a short laugh "I'm great. I just realised what it is about the kids that can always make ya cry"

Jess chuckled and hugged him. "You got that feeling too?"


	18. Chapter 18

**So what's gone wrong so far: Luke's accident, Joe, Bo and Luke fighting**, **Coy and Luke fighting, problems with Kait and Bobby, Steve worrying about Jess and Katie, and Jess doesn't have a dress. **

**Can they finally get married without anything else happening?**

**Thanks for reviews  
**

* * *

It was late that night when Jess got back from seeing Katie. The kids had gone to bed but Luke was sitting on the sofa playing his guitar waiting for her. As she went in, he put it to one side and stood up smiling.

"Hiya Luke. We had such a brilliant time. You would never guess...." She stopped short and looked concerned "I'm sorry I'm so late. We lost all track of time and I should have called...."

"Hey It's ok" Luke pulled her towards him "I'm glad ya had a good time"

"I never meant...." She continued.

Luke thought about what Steve had said about Joe and looked straight into her eyes. "Jess, I don't mind. I trust ya. Ya gotta be able to have a little fun. And y'aint seen Katie in a long time"

Jess hesitated then hugged him tight "I love you Luke Duke"

"And I love you Jess Aspen" He smiled at her and she kissed him and Luke pulled away with a look of distaste "Have you been smokin'? "

"Oh......er.......yeah" She smiled sheepishly and shrugged "It was just a little dope Luke"

"Jess!!! How much?

"Just one. No more Luke I promise"

Luke looked shocked then shook his head with a mixture of disbelief and 'I should have known better' as he pulled her back towards him"So what wouldn't I believe?"

.

The following days went on as so many of the others, school, the kids, preparations for the wedding and the move, Jess going to see Katie. Luke was starting to think he'd be glad when it was all over. The endless energy that Jess always seemed to have had started to falter and she started to get a bit ratty with them. They had dropped the kids at school and were on their way to the hotel and as Luke drove he looked across at Jess as she sat with her head back and eyes closed. The dark circles round her eyes evidence of the lack of sleep.

Luke, Bo and Enos were sitting talking in Bo's room with the children while Jess had gone with Daisy and Gaby to try on the dresses that Daisy had finished with Gaby's help. Suddenly, Daisy called from her room "Luke! Quick! Ya better get in her!"

Puzzled Luke hurried into Daisy's room with the others right behind him. Something in the tone of her voice worried him. He came in to find Jess slumped in a chair, with Gaby next to her helping her sip a glass of water. He hurried over.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Don't fuss" She said lifting her head up and opening her eyes.

"Honey, I ain't never seen anyone fine that was stumblin' around and nearly passin' out"

Luke crouched next to the chair and put his hand on Jess's forehead and in spite of her apparently normal temperature, Luke could see she was far from fine. "Jess you're sick" He stood up and picked up her mobile from the table "I'm callin' the doctor"

"Luke, you don't need to. He won't come out anyway"

"He'll come" Luke guided Daisy and Bo to the door and gave them the phone "I don't care how ya do it just get him here" He said quietly. They nodded and went out and Luke went back to Jess. By the time they came back in Jess was looking much better and was sitting up sipping the water herself. Luke was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Doc's on his way" Bo said handing the phone to Luke.

"How did you manage that? It's all I can ever do to get an appointment" Jess said wearily.

"It was easy, Sugar" Daisy smiled.

Bo grinned "Just a little ol' shuckin' and jivin' "

"I still think you're making a fuss over nothing" Jess pouted

"Er... Jess...." Bo hesitated "I had to answer ya phone coz your mama called.........I had to tell her why ya didn't answer"

Jess sighed "Great, now she'll be fussing too" She sighed then caught sight of Bo's almost hurt expression and smiled "It's OK Bo, I'll call her later.........Oh rats I'd better call Katie. She was supposed to be coming over" She reached for the phone in Luke's hand as she tried to stand up.

Luke stopped her and held the phone out of reach. "I'll call her. You stay there"

Daisy patted her hand as Luke left the room "It'll be OK Honey. Katie'll understand"

When Luke returned he put the phone on the table "Katie's real worried about ya and said she'd call later. And Bobby called"

"What for?" Jess looked concerned.

"He's fine. He wanted to know if Tim could come back for supper. I explained that ya weren't feelin' so good and he said he was gonna go to Tim's instead. He promised to get his work done and I told him not to be late"

Jess nodded.

Bo looked at Luke with a bemused smile "You're gettin' real good at all this Daddy stuff, Luke"

Luke huffed at him as he stroked Jess's hair.

.

Luke stood in the corridor leaning on the wall his arms folded staring at the door to Daisy's room, when Daisy came out of Bo's room.

"Ain't nothin' ever gonna go right about this weddin', Daisy?"

"Jess'll be just fine Honey. Why don't ya come and sit down while ya wait for the doc to finish up?" She said rubbing his arm gently.

Luke was just about to answer when Daisy's door opened and the Doctor came out "Mr Luke Duke?"

Luke stood forward and nodded.

"You can come in now"

Luke looked at Daisy and she smiled "Go on. It'll be OK"

Luke followed the Doctor in closing the door behind him "How is she Doc?" He asked with concern, looking over at Jess sitting up in the chair sipping a glass of juice then looking at the Doctor

"Mrs Aspen is absolutely fine. She's just completely exhausted and has a low blood sugar level. Nothing that some proper rest and a few good meals won't fix"

Luke's head span to look at Jess and she looked at them sheepishly "I'm sorry. It was stupid I know"

"I knew ya weren't sleepin', but not eatin' either" Luke sat himself back on the arm of her chair.

"I know, I know. I just never seemed to have the time"

"Just take it easy for a while and come and see me next week and I'll re-run those tests just to make sure. I'll have the results of the others by then too" The Doctor instructed.

"I will" Jess conceded "And I'm sorry to have to call you out"

The Doctor smiled "It's OK. You're not one of our regular customers. I'll leave you this presciption and keep drinking the juice. It'll help"

Jess nodded and Luke stood and shook his hand "Thanks a lot for comin' out Doc"

"No Problem. Good luck with the wedding" Luke saw the Doctor out and walked slowly back to Jess "Ya weren't eatin' and I didn't even notice"

Jess took his hand and pulled him back down onto the arm of the chair "It's my own fault Luke. I'm old enough to make sure I eat properly and don't make myself ill"

Luke started stroking her hair again "Maybe, but I'm supposed to be takin' care of ya" He kissed her quickly "And I'm gonna make sure I do better" He jumped up and ran to the door. He

came back in and Jess looked puzzled. "What was that all about?"

"Ya need to eat" He stated. "What tests did he do?"

Jess wrinkled her nose in mock disgust "Everything. Alsorts of blood tests, water tests, pregnancy te..."

"What!!" Luke almost shouted in surprise.

Jess smiled at him "It's OK. I'm not"

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer to him "I guess it wouldn't've been so bad" He said quietly.

"No...." Jess agreed. Then added "It would 've been bloody awful" Luke looked at her in surprise. She pulled a face "You've never seen me when I'm pregnant."

Luke laughed and pulled her back towards him "What's the prescription?"

Her face screwed up in definite disgust this time "Sleeping pills"

"We can pick it up on the way home"

"Don't bother because I'm not taking them" She said defiantly. Luke shook his head and let it ride. This was one argument that could wait a while.

The others brought in lunch and Luke stacked up a plate of sandwiches and cake for Jess. She was about to comment when he gave her a look of 'Don't even think about it' "Just eat" he said firmly.

"I'm so glad you're feelin' better, Honey" Daisy said sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your afternoon" Jess said sorrowfully

"Don't worry about it, Darlin' " Bo flopped on to the end of the bed. "It ain't like we had anythin' else planned"

"Bo!" They all chorused.

Jess returned his grin "Thanks Bo. At least someone's treating me normally"

Everyone started to relax as they ate lunch until Luke noticed Jess lean her head back wearily in the chair.

"Come on, Babe. I'm takin' you home to bed"

Bo had a wicked grin "I ain't ever tried that line Cuz. Does it work?"

"Bo! She needs to sleep"

Jess laughed at Luke's indignation and Bo's comment "Tempting offer Luke, but I have to go fetch Kait soon"

"Why don' ya let us go?" Enos suggested. "Troy misses the kids when they's in school. Kait could come back here and have supper"

"Sure. It'd be great " Daisy agreed.

"But,...."Jess started

"Please, can she come, Auntie Jess?" Troy pleaded from bouncing on Bo's lap.

"Oh, OK." Jess gave a resigned sigh."But I need my phone"  
"What for? I can do it" Luke snatched it up.

"_**I**_ need to phone the school and let them know"

Luke reluctantly gave her the phone "No lettin' Nick talk ya into spendin' more days in school"

Jess smiled "I promise"

Luke took her home and put her to bed with tea and biscuits.  
"You keep feeding me like this, I won't fit into my dress" she smiled.  
"We'll just have to get Daisy to let it out then." He teased. "Ya actually have a dress now?"  
"Thanks to Daisy, and Gaby. The dresses are all just about done"  
"So, y'aint got nothin' to worry about 'cept gettin some rest" He took her cup with a look not to be messed with. "Ya gotta be fit for Saturday or we'll be cancellin' the weddin' "  
"No way. I'm going to marry you Saturday if I have to be pushed there in my bath chair"  
Luke laughed "Let's just hope we don't have to" He ran a finger down her nose "Now sleep"  
She grabbed his hand "Stay."  
He looked at her quizzically.  
"You know I sleep better when you're here" she stated.  
"Few more days and that ain't gonna be a problem"  
He lay on the bed next to her, half propped up, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Sing me to sleep"  
"Sing what?" He asked his arms wrapped tightly round her.  
"Anything. I love hearing you sing. It helps me sleep"  
So he sang her to sleep as she felt the vibrations of his deep voice through his chest.  
When she woke up Luke had gone, so Jess slowly got out of bed and went looking for him. She must have slept for quite a while, because it was already getting dark outside. Luke was on the sofa with his guitar when she came in. He jumped up and put it down. "What ya doin' up?" He guided her to the sofa and sat her down.  
"I woke up and you'd gone."  
Luke got her something to eat and they sat talking until the kids got back and after Jess had caught up with them Luke sent her back to bed.

The next thing she knew, it was dark and silent. She reached out her hand and was surprised to find an empty space instead of Kait. She didn't put the light on but crept across the room to the door.  
"Ouch" She banged her leg on something she didn't expect to be there. It felt like a camp bed.`  
"Jess...." She heard Luke's voice murmur.  
"Luke what are you doing here?"  
He jumped up suddenly alert "I was sleepin'. What's wrong? What can I get ya?"  
She smiled at him in the dark "There are some things I have to do for myself"  
"Oh... yeah....of course" Luke stuttered realising what she meant.  
She came back into the room and Luke guided her into bed. "Where's Kait?"  
"In her own bed. I thought you'd sleep better without her a-wrigglin' and a-squirmin'. I think she was kinda glad to have her own room back. You go back to sleep"  
"I'm awake now"  
"Ya want me to get the pills"  
"I'm not taking them" Luke could picture the determined look even if he couldn't see it  
He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair back from her face "OK, but sleep" He kissed the hand he was holding as she sank deeper into the pillows.

By the time the Duke party arrived for lunch the next day, Jess was back to normal, even if Luke was still fussing. They were just sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang.  
Luke went to answer it and came back with Katie. Jess jumped up and hugged her  
"You've had everyone really worried. Are you OK?" Katie asked.  
Jess smiled. "I'm fine."  
"Was this a social call or was there somethin' we could do for ya" Luke asked  
"I just came to see if Jess was OK. I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch. I didn't realise you had company" Katie replied  
"You haven't met all these guys have you?" Jess said and introduced her  
Jeb smiled as he shook her hand "Pleased to meet you Ma'am. Are ya stayin' for lunch? I can make a space right here alongside me"  
Katie grinned "Well, with an offer like that how could I refuse" She ran her hand down his arm.  
"Ignore her, Jeb." Jess smiled "She's happily married"  
Katie pulled a face at her "You spoil all my fun"  
"Katie, why don't ya sit down. I'll get another plate" Luke smiled at her

.

Luke began clearing the table into the kitchen and Katie followed him out with some more plates. "Is Jess really OK?" She asked him seriously.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Ya know what Jess is like"  
"Yeah, I know. She needs you to take care of her Luke, after everything she went through with Joe. She had a tough time."  
"I know and I'm gonna make sure I look out for her" Luke put a hand on her shoulder.  
Katie gave him a small smile "I'm glad she found you. We may mess about a lot when we're together and we may spend a lot of time apart. But Jess is really important to me, Luke. She's not just my cousin, she's my best friend and I'd hate anything to happen to her"  
Luke hugged her "I can understand that" He sighed looking over her shoulder into the other room to Bo and Daisy. He let her go and held onto her shoulders "I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to Jess or the kids and ya can come see her whenever ya can"  
"Thanks Luke"  
Jess came in and gave them a funny look "Am I interrupting something here?"  
"No, we were just talking" Katie answered. "Nothing you need to worry about"  
Jess pulled a face and said sarcastically "Yeah, I'm sure"  
"You can go sit down. I can take care of things here" Luke put his arm round her.  
"I have to go and get Kait from school"  
"Daisy and Gaby are gonna take the little guys with ya for a walk"  
"Keep an eye on me for you more like" she pulled a face again. "You coming Katie?"  
"I was going to stay and give Luke a hand"  
"Go. I can manage." He grinned wickedly at Katie "And I can clean up with my shirt on"  
Katie laughed  
"You've disappointed her. That's why she was going to stay" Jess teased.  
"Too bad. Get outta here" he grinned as he kissed Jess and flicked the towel in his hand across Katie's backside.  
Jess and Katie left laughing, passing Bo on the way in with more lunch things.  
"That Katie sure is somethin' else, Cousin"  
"Yeah, she sure is. But she ain't all as tough as she makes out." Luke mused. "Come on, ya can give me a hand"  
"Why me?"  
"Coz you're here. They can help too" Luke indicated towards the other guys sitting talking.  
"Where d'ya want this stuff?"  
"Refridgerator" Luke began loading the dishwasher.  
Bo opened the door. "Where Luke? Ya got enough food in here to feed the whole of Sherman's army"  
"Well we was feedin' you weren't we?" Luke teased and Bo pouted "Jess, likes to keep it stocked for when the kids come in with their friends. She's always feedin' someone else."  
"Y'aint kiddin' "  
They heard the front door bang shut and Luke went out looking worried "Jess, can't be back already"  
Bo followed him as Bobby and Emma came into the dining room  
"Y'all're home early" Luke said as Bobby and Emma were greeted by all the others.  
"Yeah, the teacher was off sick so we got to go to the library or go home" Bobby explained.  
"So, of course y'all went straight to the library" Cooter teased.  
Bobby grinned "Of course"  
"That's why we're here " Emma added. "Casey, are you still coming tonight?"  
"Yeah Sure. What time?"  
"We're meeting at Tim's at six " Bobby replied "Luke, d'you think you could ask Mum if I can use the car"  
Luke smiled at him "Oh no. Y'all have to do your own askin' Kiddo. It ain't mine to lend"  
Bobby pulled a face "I thought she might say yes to you. She's not very pleased with me at the moment"  
"If your Mum says no, then ya just have to accept that and remember for next time" Luke said seriously  
The others looked on "What did ya do, Bob?" Coy asked.  
"What didn't he do? " Emma frowned  
"I only forgot an essay, " Emma looked at him to continue "Oh OK. And I got into trouble for messing around in class with Ben and Mikey. And I got into a fight"  
"And you upset Kait" Emma added.  
They all started laughing "Not much then" Bo laughed.  
"We're going to get changed" Bobby said pulling Emma behind him by the hand.  
"Bobby!" Luke called him back "Emma can take your Mum's room" He raised an eyebrow at Bobby saying the rest.  
Bobby grinned "Yes Dad"  
Bo laughed and put an arm round Luke's shoulders "Were we ever that bad, Luke?"  
Luke looked at him "No............we were worse"

It was the night before the wedding and Luke, Jess, Bobby and Kait arrived at the hotel to meet the others.  
"Daisy, what's all this about?" Luke asked.  
"I don't know, honey." She answered "Enos just went off earlier with Troy and said to have y'all here for when he got back. He said he had a surprise for us"  
"Well, I hope he ain't gonna be much longer. Luke here needs his beauty sleep before tomorrow" Bo teased patting him on the back.  
As if on cue Troy came running in straight to Daisy as Enos got to the door. "Can y'all listen up a minute. I got a surprise for y'all" He moved aside to reveal Roscoe and Cletus jostling each other to be first through the door stumbling over their luggage. Roscoe eventually pulled rank.  
"Roscoe! Cletus!" Daisy exclaimed as they all went forward to meet them with hugs and handshakes. "When did y'all get here?"  
Roscoe snickered excitedly "The dipstick came to pick us up from the airport this afternoon." He giggled looking round the room. Then he shuddered as he snickered again "All these Dukes in one place. That's bad news, bad news"  
They all laughed as Daisy hugged him again. Coy patted his back "And ya don't even get to arrest nobody, Roscoe"  
Roscoe snickered and shook his fist at him then smiled and giggled again. For all the times he had chased them and thrown them in jail, deep down he really loved them and enjoyed being included as part of the family.  
"I thought you weren't comin'?" Bo mentioned confused.  
"Well, I had to get me someone to look after all those itty bitty puppies that my darlin' Tootsie had. That nice Betty Sue from the kennels is takin' care of 'em"  
"We all know that's just an excuse to come and see you" Cletus grinned.  
"Cletus! You knumbskull. " Roscoe snickered "Just hush now. Hush!"  
As they laughed Daisy linked arms with Roscoe and patted his stomach "Roscoe! You old reprobate!"  
"If y'all are here, who's takin' care of Hazzard?" Cooter frowned.  
"Chief Lacey from Springville is on call if there's any trouble" Cletus explained.  
Luke grinned as he stood with his arm round Jess "What trouble could there be? We're all here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a warning. This is a very soppy chapter, with touches of a mushy, sentimental Bo.**

**Hopefully some funny bits and tense bits too.**

* * *

When Gaby and Daisy arrived at Jess's the next morning, with Lacey and Troy, it was a hive of activity. There were people in every room sitting talking or busily getting ready.

"How ya feelin'? " Daisy asked as they sat having a quick coffee. "Are ya nervous?"

"Not a bit." Jess smiled "It just feels right."

"That's exactly what Luke said this mornin' before we left"

"How is he?" Jess asked.

"Impatient to see you" Gaby smiled. "It was all Bo could do to stop him coming over"

"Jud called, Luke was kinda sad that he ain't here. But Bo and Cooter are takin' care of him" Daisy continued.

"I'm not sure that's what I'd call it" Gaby added.

Harry came over "Auntie Jess do I really have to wear this?" He pouted pulling at the collar on his jacket.

"Yes H. you do. You need to look smart when you show people to their seats. Tom and Troy have them too. It could have been worse. I could of had you wearing tail coats with hats and ties and everything" Jess smiled at him as Bobby came over.

"No way!" Harry replied in horror "I'd look like a penguin"

"That's exactly what I said" Bobby grinned.

"You OK?" Jess asked him seriously

"I'm fine, Mum, relax."

"How about Kait?"

"She's with Sarah and Bekka, twirling round in her dress last I saw"

"Which is where we should be!" Daisy said looking at the clock.

"Come on Harry. We've got time for a game on the computer" Bobby grinned taking his younger cousin off.

"Thanks Bobby" Jess smiled at him as they disappeared. "Come on let's go find our clothes" Jess turned to the others.

"I still can't believe you wanted us to do this. Not Annie Sam or Katie." Gaby said as they made their way through the house squeezing past people as they went.

"Annie and Sam were happy for their girls to do it instead as they were all bridesmaids for me before. I wanted everything to be completely different"

"I can understand that" Daisy said seriously "I know I did"

"Besides, your Luke's family. Its only fair and I wanted you here. You've both been through such a lot with us"

"Oh Honey!" Daisy hugged her.

"That's what families are for" Gaby added with a hug of her own.

.

"Luke would ya come on" Bo anxiously paced the room.

Luke looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair down again before walking out of the bathroom. "We got plenty of time" He said calmly.

"But the others have gone already" Bo was brushing imaginary dust from Luke's jacket.

Luke slapped his hands away "Bo, would ya quit that. It only takes ten minutes to get there and we got a half hour" The last thing Luke felt like right now was having a load of people fussing over him. He'd rather wait here a little while longer with just Bo.

Bo grinned "Well, if we drive slow, it'll take longer. Are ya nervous, Cuz?" Bo was now trying to straighten Luke's tie.

"No...........well, I wasn't 'till ya started fussin' like a mother hen. If it makes ya happy we'll go now" Luke pulled a face at Bo and they headed for the door.

Bo put out his hand to open the door and stopped.

"Now what?" Luke huffed

Bo turned and hugged him "I love ya, Cousin. I hope you're real happy"

Luke was slightly taken aback, then returned the hug. "Thanks Bo. All I ask is to be as happy as you and Gaby" Luke understood how Bo was feeling. He felt exactly the same when Bo had got married. But where as Luke would smile and hide it, Bo always wore his heart on his sleeve.

Bo squeezed Luke tighter then let him go "Come on. Let's go get you married" he smiled.

The receptionist that they had got to know over the past couple of weeks wished Luke well as they left and they got into the little car, Bo driving as usual, laughing and joking.

"Well, come on, Cuz. I thought you were in a hurry. Start it up" Luke teased

Bo's face looked horrified. "I'm tryin' Luke"

"What!?"

"The dang car won't start" He turned the key again to hear just a click. "General, where are ya when we need ya?"

"He ain't here" Luke was leaning across checking switches. "There's ya problem. Whoever had it last left the dang lights on"

"The battery's so flat that it wouldn't jump even if we had some leads" Bo banged the steering wheel. He looked at Luke "Ya know a short cut, on foot"

"Not short enough, but we'd better start movin' " They got out of the car.

"Why don't we call Daisy. She could come pick us up"

"Nope, 'Coz she ain't got a car. What time is it, Bo?"

He pulled out his watch "Nearly twenty to"

"Jess is gonna be madder than a hornet's nest if I ain't there" Luke was now wishing he had left half an hour ago with the others. "Where ya goin'?"

Bo was heading back into the reception. "Well, Coy, Casey and Jeb have them mobile phones. We just need to call 'em and they can come pick us up"

"Bo, you're a genius" He raced after him.

Bo stopped as he reached the reception "Er... Luke..... D'you know their numbers?"

"No" Luke's face fell. Bo could tell he was trying to figure a way out of this. Then Luke clicked his fingers. "I know Bobby's"

"And how's that gonna help?"

"Hey, Sue Can we use your phone? It's an emergency" Luke said to the receptionist.

"Sure, Aren't you supposed to be getting married in twenty minutes"

"Yeah, but not if I can't make this call."

"Luke, how's phonin' Bobby gonna help?" Bo asked again as Luke frantically dialled numbers.

"He has Casey's number" Luke explained to Bobby what had happened and what he needed and Bobby said to leave it with him. He would get someone to come and pick them up.

Bo and Luke went outside and waited.

"What time is it?" Bo asked

"Two minutes after ya asked me the last time" Luke said his whole body as tight as as a wound spring "Come on, guys" He muttered under his breath.

There was the hooting of a horn and the hired people carrier slid to a halt in the car park. Coy stuck his head out and grinned "Someone call for a ride?"

"Ha ha, ain't you a sight for sore eyes" Bo said as they got in.

"Coy, hit it" Luke said impatiently before he'd hardly closed the door.

"Don't worry. partner. I found a short cut" He hit the accelerator and sped out of the car park "And Bobby's runnin' interference to slow Jess up a little if we need it"

Coy was weaving through traffic as fast as he could and Bo expected them to get pulled over at any time. "I feel another speedin' ticket comin our way" Bo said flippantly

"A hundred tickets are worth it if we just get there" Luke urged. Coy slid the car round a bend onto a dirt track. "Where in the heck are we goin'?" Luke said impatiently.

Coy grinned "Told ya I found a short cut. This goes straight through the park. Takes off at least four minutes."

"Nice work, Cousin" Bo patted his shoulder.

Coy's phone beeped "That'll be Bobby. To say they're leavin' "

"It takes 'em six minutes" Luke stated who in his usual meticulous fashion had everything timed to perfection.

They shot off the dirt track onto the road and almost immediately into the turning for the car park they needed. "With three minutes to spare" Coy grinned tapping a message to Bobby on his phone.

Luke let out a deep breath and Bo smiled putting a hand on Luke's shoulder "You OK, Luke?"

"I am now" They got out the car and Luke hugged Coy "Thanks Cousin, I guess I owe ya one"

"Nah, I owed you. Go get married" Coy smiled

They went across the lawn and took up their places.

Bo and Luke were standing at the front with Cooter as the last people were filing into their seats. They were alongside the river under an old, huge beech tree. Chairs had been laid out in rows behind them.

Bo pulled out his watch and looked at it again. "They should be here any minute" He pulled at his collar then set about smoothing Luke's.

"Bo, would ya settle down. You're jumpier than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. And it ain't even you that's gettin' married" Luke said with normal exasperation at Bo.

"Well, I ain't ever been a best man before" He grinned

"At least we ain't all gussied up like we was for your weddin'" Cooter said to him.

"You know that wasn't my idea" Bo pouted. "Ain't you even a little bit nervous, Luke"

"No. I ain't never been so sure 'bout anythin' in my life"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Lukas, coz it might just be too late to change your mind" Cooter indicated to where Jess's family came in

"Good luck Luke" Steve shook his hand as he went to sit down.

The registrar came over to them "We are ready to begin Gentleman. If you would like to take your places"

"Good luck, Buddy" Cooter patted Luke's shoulder an went to sit down.

Bo and Luke moved forwards "You got the rings?" Luke whispered to Bo as it went quiet.

Bo patted his pocket " 'Course I got the rings.......... Thought ya said ya weren't nervous Luke. Ya asked me that three times already" Bo whispered back with a smile, gripping Luke's shoulder.

The music started. No traditional wedding music, just a country song that they'd heard at the concert in Nashville.(Mark Wills - I Do) Luke turned to see Bekka and Sarah start to make their

way across the grass towards them followed by Daisy and Gaby. Daisy grabbed Luke's arm and gave it a squeeze as she made her way to the side. Bo gave Gaby a wink as she smiled at

them. It had only been just over a year since their wedding. He heard Luke's sharp intake of breath beside him as Jess started towards them, escorted by Bobby and her dad, with Kait in

front scattering petals like in a Disney movie. Her idea, not Jess or Luke's. Jess had the biggest smile as her eyes met Luke's and he matched it. They reached the front and Jess hugged

her Dad as he went to his place. Luke took her hand and kissed it as they stepped forward, Bo at his side, Kait and Bobby beside Jess.

The ceremony was short and simple and when the time came for Luke to kiss the bride, they were met with cheers and applause from the audience, and the loudest rebel yell from Bo.

"What on earth was that?" Katie said over the seat to Annie.

Daisy laughed and looked behind at them. "That's Bo talk, Honey, for congratulations"

The music started and Jess and Luke made their way back along the makeshift aisle between the chairs, arms round each other and Jess holding Kait's hand. Behind them Bo with an arm

round Bobby and then Jess's parents followed by the others. They were making their way towards the marquee set out across the lawn when Luke picked Jess up and spun her round,

kissing her again. "Well, Mrs Duke. We did it. We finally did it." He smiled.

"Yep we did" She smiled back at him.

"I love you Jess Duke"

"And I love you too Luke Duke" They kissed again as her feet left the floor in Luke's hug.

Bo whistled as a few others cheered as they caught them up.

"Can't ya save it for later Cuz' " Bo grinned and Luke turned towards him "Come here you" Bo said more seriously pulling him into the tightest hug. "Congratulations Luke. I'm real happy for ya and I'm real proud of ya too"

"Thanks Bo" Luke replied just as seriously

Jess watched them from where she stood with an arm round each of her children. After another hug for Luke, Bo turned to Jess and hugged her tightly too "Congratulations, Darlin' " He

said kissing her cheek. With that they were besieged by congratulations from family and friends. In the midst of all that Bo found Gaby and Lacey. He threw an arm round her shoulders

and gave her a big kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because I love ya" He answered matter of factly, just as only Bo could. He took Lacey and they made their way behind the rest, arms round each other. Gaby knew, however happy he was for Luke, a part of him felt that he was loosing his cousin.

The marquee was just how they'd wanted it, bedecked with garlands of flowers, and strings of lights for when it got dark, fancy tables were replaced with picnic tables covered with white

linen cloths,candles in fruit jars at their centres, chairs were absent in favour of hay bales with coloured rugs. Jess and Luke didn't want a formal, fancy wedding. It was straight, down to

earth simplicity. It worked and they loved it, right down to the hog roast and barbecue sauce that Cooter had cooked up especially for the occasion from Uncle Jesse's recipe. And for the

toast, Jess never did find out how they got it there, a little of Uncle Jesse's 'shine. It was like they had brought Hazzard with them.

Jess and Luke held each others hands tightly as they made their way around talking to different people. Everyone was having a great time, the spring sunshine was warm and the children

played outside on the grass between the marquee and the manor house.

Luke and Bo left the dance floor laughing and joking and stood at the side watching as they drank their beer.

"I think we got outta that just in time, Cuz' " Bo grinned as they watched the girls trying to teach Cletus and Roscoe to line dance.

"You're not wrong there" Luke said taking another drink.

"This band was a great idea Luke"

"One of my better ones" Luke joked as they laughed at the dancing again.

Emma came over looking really worried. "Luke, where's Jess?"

He indicated with his beer towards the dance floor not noticing straight away.

"I have to go and get her" Emma made a move towards the dance floor when Luke cottoned on.

"Hey, Em., What's wrong?"

She turned to face him "Joe's outside and Bobby's gone after him"

Luke looked at Bo as they put their beers down. "I'll handle this" He said as his body stiffened and his fist clenched. He took off for the carpark with Bo hot on his heals and Emma right behind them.

They found Bobby yelling at Joe "Why are you here? We don't want you here. We don't need you"

"I just wanted to talk to you, to see you." Joe replied putting his hands out to touch Bobby, but Bobby just pushed him away.

"Bobby, stop!" Luke shouted.

Bobby turned to look at him "But he's going to ruin everything Dad" Joe recoiled at the way Bobby addressed Luke.

Luke faced Bobby, putting his hands on his shoulders. "He won't. I ain't gonna let that happen, Bob" He said calmly.

"He wants to talk to me but I don't want to see him." Bobby's face screwed up in hurt and confusion.

"And ya don't have to. But some day, Kiddo, you'll probably wish ya had. Ya don't have to believe him or even like him, but for ya own sake ya should just listen"

"You really think I should "

"I love you and Kait and I love that ya feel like my kids but he's still ya daddy. Ya don't have to do nothin' right now, just promise me you'll think about it. Not tonight, but ya will soon"

Bobby looked at Joe fiercly then slowly back to Luke "I promise I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask" Luke hugged him. "Can ya promise me somethin' else?" He stepped back, hands still in contact with Bobby's shoulders.

"What?"

Luke smiled "That you'll take that gorgeous girl of yours back inside and have some fun"

Bobby looked over at Emma, stood with Bo's arm protectively round her shoulders. Then he smiled "I can handle that" He looked back at Luke "Duke's honour"

Luke chuckled as they held onto the high five and pulled into another hug.

Bobby looked over at Joe expressionless "I'll think about it" and before Joe could answer he walked away. Bo patted his shoulder as Bobby put his arm round Emma and hers went round him and they started to make their way back to the party.

Luke stood and watched them go, his hands on his hips. Bo walked over and put one hand on Luke's shoulder "Luke?"

Luke mirrored Bo's stare at Joe. "I'll deal with this" Luke put the back of his hand against Bo's chest and they looked at each other "Keep an eye on the kids for me"

Bo nodded and with a quick pat on his back jogged of to catch up with Bobby and Emma, putting an arm round both of them.

"Luke..........."

Luke turned to face Joe.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. Especially after what I've put you through" Joe held out his hand but Luke didn't move.

"I didn't do it for you I did it for him" Luke grabbed the front of Joe's jacket. Luke wanted to hit him but he could hear voices in his head 'Dukes don't hit first' Uncle Jesse had taught him. 'Listen before you hit out' Jess had told him. But he wanted Joe gone, to leave Jess, the kids , all of them.

He pushed Joe roughly back into the nearest car, but stopped himself going any further. This was no Hazzard bar fight.

"Luke, I wouldn't blame you" Joe cowered against the car.

"I don't hit cowards and I don't hit women" Luke roughly let go of Joe's jacket and stepped back.

"I asked for that" Joe said slowly straightening himself up.

"What do you want?" Luke said gruffly folding his arms across his chest.

"I just wanted to see them Luke. But Jess won't talk to me"

"Are ya surprised?"

"No.......It's nothing more than I deserve................I've been stupid and jealous and.............."

Luke suddenly looked shocked "Do you still love Jess?" he interrupted.

Joe hesitated and took a deep breath "I have always loved Jess but I was just too selfish to know what I had 'till I lost it..............Jess, the kids, everything............I don't want to cause problems for you any more Luke. I can see that you really love Kait and Bobby. You have the relationship with them that I never had"

"That's a lot of fancy words"

"I know. And you have every right not to believe me. In a week they will be moving to Hazzard with you and I will have lost them. I just wanted to see them, make sure they were really ok and really happy. I know I haven't been a great Dad, but in spite of all the stupid things I've done I do love my kids. And that means admitting what is best for them, which is not being with me but being with you and Jess.......She really is a good Mum"

"Why don't you tell her that, instead of all the snipin' and back bitin'?"

"If she'd listen I would"

Luke stared deep into his eyes. He felt that they were like the windows to a man's soul. You could see the truth clearer than by what he was saying. "Ya promise it's all over? The fightin' and the dumb stunts"

"I promise"

"Where I come from a mans word ain't to be taken lightly. A mans word is his honour, his life, his reputation."

"And you have mine Luke. It all stops here"

Luke slowly held out his hand and Joe shook it "Thank you. I know you have better things to be doing today and I appreciate you listening to me. Not today, but someday, tell Jess............tell her I'm sorry" He turned and walked away.

Luke watched him go for a minute, but ghosts needed to be laid to rest. "Wait!"

Joe turned back puzzled.

"Ya need to tell Jess yourself.................. Wait here" Without waiting for a response he returned to the party. He found Bo just inside "How's Bobby?"

"I'm watchin' him. He's OK"

"Where's Jess?" Luke's short questions made Bo understand that he didn't want to go into anything right now.

Bo pointed across the room "With Steve and Sam"

Luke scanned the room and saw Kait playing happily with the other kids, Bobby was sitting joking around with Emma, Bekka, Jack and Casey and Jess was deep in conversation, smiling widely. "Wish me luck, Bo" but was gone before he could say anything.

He made their excuses and led Jess outside.

"Luke, what is going on? If this is one of your tricks to get me alone" She grinned trying to kiss him.

But Luke didn't laugh or joke or smile. He looked serious as he held her at arms length looking into her eyes and praying to God that he was doing the right thing "Joe's here"

Jess's smile faded as she looked from him to the dark car park. "He's done it this time. He's gone too far. He went too far a long time ago." She was about to erupt like a volcano, Luke could feel it.

"Jess, hang on" She looked back at him as he continued "I talked to him and you need to too"

"What on earth did he say that's got you on his side"

"It ain't about takin' sides. I've seen the worst of Joe but tonight I finally think I saw the best of him." Luke hung onto her trying to calm her down "It's a chance to finally leave the past in the past, for us to make a brand new start without any of this hangin' over us. Just you, me and the kids. It was you that told me I shouldn't swing 'till I'd listened. I ain't askin' ya to do it for him" He said quietly "I'm askin' ya to do it for us"

Jess looked over to Joe again and Luke felt her tremble. He didn't know if it was anger, fear or just plain cold. As she looked back to him, her face was a picture of a hundred different emotions rolled into one. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I can't, Luke" She said biting her lip "I just can't. Today's our day"

"It needs to be done" He whispered into her hair then moved away slightly so he could look at her again "You're strong and independant. Just stick out your chin and get the fire in your eye and you can do anything. I know ya can"

There it was again, Luke's undying faith in her. She took a deep breath "OK"

"You'll talk to him?"

She nodded "I don't trust Joe, I won't ever trust him........But I trust you"

Luke pulled her close "Everythin's gonna be just fine"

"You say that and I believe you, because it always is."

Luke kissed her "I'll be waitin' right here"

As Jess walked over to Joe she didn't know how to handle this. She was so used to being angry with him that it was second nature, but anything else........? After all she had loved him once. Luke believed in her and she didn't want to let him down. So she did just what he knew she could, stuck out her chin, got the fire in her eye and...

"I don't know what in the heck ya think you're playing at, but what's so all fired important that ya have to see me now" she exploded. Joe would have laughed at how like Luke she sounded right then if he hadn't been so scared of what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry.I didn't want to cause any problems. I didn't think anyone would see me"

"Well you did and they have, so you'd better just spit it out 'coz I sure as hell ain't spending my wedding with you. You've got five minutes"

"I'm sorry, Jess. I just wanted to see the kids, see if they were really happy"

"Like you really care Joe. You're going to have to do better than that. You only have four and a half minutes left"

So Joe explained how he felt about her and the kids and the way he'd behaved and a whole lot more besides and she listened

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She demanded.

"Dan finally threatened to knock some sense into me and I thought about what Luke said. And what with the court orders and you taking the kids away, it could be the last chance I get. I can see why they are so happy and why you love Luke, just watching him with Bobby earlier I could......."

"You've seen Bobby?!! That's great Joe" She said sarcastically "You roll up and cause problems as usual and leave me to pick up the bloody pieces"

"It's OK. Luke was here. He made sure Bobby was OK. As much as it hurts me to say it, they love Luke and he understands them..............Now I've overstayed my time and I'm going to go. Your husband is waiting for you " He indicated where Luke was standing watching them as Bo came up to join him

"Luke, is this a good idea?" He asked seeing Jess with Joe.

"Yeah I guess" Luke sighed "Timin' ain't great, but she has to do this"

Bo put an arm round Luke's shoulders as they watched Joe touch her arm and kiss her cheek.

Joe put a hand on her arm "I hope this works out for you Jess. I really do."

"It will" She said confidently "Call me about the kids"

He looked at her in surprise "You sure?"

"We'll talk about it"

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve it, but thank you" He leant forward and kissed her cheek and walked away.

Jess looked over her shoulder to Luke and Bo then to Joe as he walked away "Do you still want to see your kids?" She called.

Joe turned back "What?

"You're here now and you've already seen Bobby"

"But you don't want me here at your wedding" He said in shock and surprise.

Jess shrugged "Kait wanted to show you her dress anyway" She gave a fleeting smile "Before I change my mind"

"OK" As they walked back down to Luke and Bo, Joe looked across and smiled at her "By the way, you look great"

She smiled back at him as they broached an uneasy peace.

They got to Bo and Luke and she wrapped her arms round Luke's neck "You are brilliant, you know that" and kissed him.

Bo smiled "That's Luke. He always had more smarts than a turkey"

Jess laughed and turned to Bo and hugged him "And he's not the only one. Bo, this is Joe"

Bo looked at him warily as Joe held his hand out. Bo glanced quickly at Luke and Jess, stood with their arms round each other. He shook Joe's hand unenthusiastically "We met" He said shortly.

Joe looked uneasy, "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I went a bit of the deep end"

"A bit!" Jess interjected

"OK a lot" Joe continued. He looked at Bo "But I want to put things right"

Bo looked at him seriously and gave a small nod.

Jess turned to Luke "I need a really big favour, Luke"

"Anythin' " He said looking into her eyes and getting a look of uncertainty in return

"Would you mind if Joe came and saw Kait?"

"It's what ya want?"

"Yes" She said barely audibly "If you don't mind"

"I'd let ya do anythin' today" Luke grinned breaking the tension as he kissed her.

Jess turned to Joe "You have ten minutes to see Kait. Leave Bobby alone and stay away from my family. You start anything and it'll be the last time you ever get the chance to come anywhere near us" She instructed fiercely.

"I won't start anything I promise" He said meekly.

"Ya gave your word" Luke said to him "Break it and it won't be Jess ya deal with"

Joe looked back at him with a flash of concern and a small nod and followed Bo, Luke and Jess back into the marquee.

"Wait here" Jess commanded. She walked away with Luke and Bo went to find Gaby. "Luke, I need another favour. I know you've already spoken to Bobby. Please, can you make sure he's OK with this?"

"No problem" He breathed "You OK?" He asked as he stood facing her gently rubbing her arms.

She gave him a nod and a smile "You were right as usual. I'll tell you later, right now I need to find Kait and talk to my family"

"Sure" He leant forward and kissed her gently "It's gonna be OK" He knew what those words meant to her.

Jess was on her way from her family to Luke, Jeb and Cooter at the bar when she ran into Coy "Hey Sugar"

"Hi Coy. Having fun?"

"Sure. Ya got problems?" He pointed towards Joe who was dancing with Kait.

"No. It's complicated but it's OK"

"Can't wait to hear that" He grinned.

"Later. Why aren't you dancing?" She smiled and changed the subject.

"Coz y'aint asked me" He teased.

She looked across at Luke and he smiled at her and returned unfazed to his conversation. She looked back at Coy "Well, come on then. What are you waiting for?" They went off to dance laughing and joking. As they were having fun Kait dragged Joe over "Mummy, Daddy hasn't danced with you yet"  
"That's ok. He wants to dance with you" Jess said trying to divert Kait's train of thought`.

"But he has to dance with you. Everyone has to dance with the bride, Daisy said" Kait wasn't going to let it go.

Jess looked round at Coy "It's up to you Sugar. I don't mind" He said.

She caught his eye and he squeezed her hand that he was still holding. "It's up to you" He repeated.

She smiled at him "Thanks"

Kait went to dance with Coy and as Jess went to dance with Joe, the song changed to a slower one "Jess, I'm sorry, I tried to talk her out of this. You don't have to do this"

She sighed "We're here now" and they started to dance. As they danced they talked and even managed a few laughs.

Luke was now sat alone at the bar watching them.

Bo came over and patted his back following his gaze. "Still think it's a good idea?"

"I guess" Luke said unconvincingly

"Then why are you so danged jealous?" Bo grinned.

Luke's head whipped round to face him "Who said I was?"

Bo laughed "It's written all over ya face, cousin"

Luke sighed "I guess I am. But this is important for both of us. If she don't put things to rest with Joe, it's always gonna be there. It'll always be between us. I know she loves me and I love her but it's the only way we can move on"

Bo said nothing for a moment appreciating the seriousness in what Luke was saying as he put his hand round the back of Luke's neck. "I know ya just got married'n'all, Luke, but ......."

Luke looked at him waiting for a profound comment or agreement.

"......but if ya don't quit with all the mushy stuff. Ya gonna have me blubbin' worse'n Lacey" His face broke into a grin. Luke looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. He shouldn't have expected anything more from Bo. Then he laughed right along with him.

The song finished

"Jess thank you for this" Joe said as they left the dance floor. "I had no right to expect you to be so calm and understanding. I've overstayed my welcome and I'm going to say goodnight to the kids then go."

"OK" she replied.

He kissed her hand "Be happy Jess"

She hugged him, surprising even herself. "I will. You too"

Joe said goodbye to the kids and passed Bo and Luke on the way out. He shook both their hands."I want to thank you Luke. Coming here tonight wasn't one of my brightest moves, and yes I've had some stupid ones" He cut Bo off, who was about to comment. "But I'm glad I did. Congratulations" He shook Luke's hand again as Luke nodded understandingly.

As he walked away, Jess came over and threw herself at Luke."Thank you. You are the best Luke Duke and I love you." Bo sighed as they started kissing each other. They didn't even notice as Gaby joined them. Bo put his arm round her "Hey darlin'. Ya come to rescue me from these two"

"Bo. They just got married"

"Yeah I know"

Jess and Luke stopped kissing and keeping their arms round each other looked at them with a grin

"I'm sorry. Cuz. Were ya feelin' left out?" Luke teased

"No but ya were bein' kinda obvious"

Luke laughed and the others joined in even Bo.

"Is Lacey still with Mum?" Jess asked.

"With Bobby, when I left them just now" Gaby replied.

"Bobby!" Luke exclaimed

"He's actually quite good with her" Jess replied unfazed.

"You ain't surprized?"

Jess smiled at him "There's nothing much that can surprise me anymore"

Luke grinned "Bet ya I still can" He kissed her and looked over at Bo kissing Gaby "Come on Bo. I got an idea" He put a hand on his back

"Not now Luke" Bo complained hardly taking his lips off of Gaby's

"Ya can finish this later" Luke said giving Jess a quick kiss and dragging Bo off.

Jess and Gaby started laughing as they hurried off, Luke explaining his idea as they went.

"You guys are amazing, first Anita then Joe"

"It had to be done" Jess said blankly leaning on the bar.

"Maybe, but I don't think I could have done it. I could never have been that understanding."

"I think with Bo and Luke, we are always going to have to be understanding about something, be it past, present or future."

Gaby returned her smile "I don't doubt that"

Cooter came over to join them "Howdy Ladies."

"Hey Cooter" They both replied

"Where's them boys at?"

"Running around together as always" Gaby smiled as Cooter put his arm round her.

"Luke's cooking up some idea" Jess added.

"Well, if they'd rather be with each other than you two pretty gals, then they ain't got enough smarts to fill a dixie cup"

They continued to talk until Luke patted Jess on the shoulder "Hey Babe"

As Jess turned around, Bo stepped in front of him, facing him as he said over his shoulder to Jess "I think he's drunk. I'll take care of this" The music stopped playing.

Jess, Gaby and Cooter looked at each other puzzled then burst out laughing when complete with microphones Bo and Luke went into their full Topgun routine. Everyone was cheering and whistling. Eventually, Jess beckoned Luke over and handing the mic to Cooter he went. Bo joined Gaby and the music came back on to finish the song.

Jess kissed Luke and grinned teasingly. "You done this before?"

"Just the once......." He kissed her again "Crashed and burned"

"And this time?"

"Looking pretty good so far"

Jess laughed "I take it back you can still surprise me"

"I'll always try" He grinned and pulled her even closer, kissing her passionately.

Cooter shook his head and walked away as Bo kissed Gaby and everyone went back to their own conversations

Bo grinned and looked at Luke and Jess who had not come up for air "If ya can't beat 'em....." He pulled Gaby towards him and kissed her again.

Bobby walked over, gave Lacey to Gaby and prodded Luke in the back "Will you two please get a room"

Luke turned to him with a grin "Later Kiddo"

Bobby shook his head and pulled a face "That's why me and Kait are staying with Grams and Gramps"

"Sorry, Bob. I didn't mean to show you up" Jess said looking worried.

Bobby smiled at them "I suppose I could forgive you today. You can start acting like my mother again tomorrow"

Luke laughed as Bobby went off to find Emma.

A little while later, Bo walked onto the small stage of hay bales with his arm round Bobby and picked up the microphone calling for everyone's attention.

"What is he doin' now?" Luke sighed from where they stood talking to members of Jess's family.

"Hey y'all. I ain't gotta big speech. Y'all got better things to be doin', than listenin' to me rattle on like a storm down a back road. Today's a pretty special day for my cousin Luke and his lovely wife. Now Luke ain't never been the settlin' down kind until now. Until that fateful day when Jess drove into Hazzard. I know that Luke fell for Jess the moment he met her. He always said that for a girl to be important to him, she's gotta be able to talk to him and be his friend as well as have all the right curves in all the right places of course...." The crowd laughed as Luke shook his head, pulling Jess towards him with one arm and kissing her head. Bo continued " Now, y'all know Jess, she can do all that and more. She's smart and kind and would help anyone out. She can keep that cousin of mine in order and she's gotta mean right hook I don't ever wanna be on the back end of" Everyone laughed again, including Luke as Jess hid her face in his shoulder. Bo went on getting more serious "Now, I know that Luke's been real worried about doin' right by Jess and Bobby and Kait , but cousin I'm proud of ya." He was looking straight at Luke "And I just wanna say that you're not only my cousin, but my brother and my best friend and if ya take half as good 'a care of Jess and the kids, as you have of me and Daisy all these years. Y'ain't gonna go far wrong."

For a split second nobody moved or made a sound. Then as everyone started clapping Luke reached Bo as he jumped off the stage and they hugged each other tightly. Daisy wiped away a tear and she watched them and Enos put his arm round her and hugged her.

"I love ya Luke" Bo said quietly his own eyes glazed with tears.

"I love you too" Luke breathed "Little brother" They hugged tighter, then gently pushing Bo away a little Luke smiled, "Now would ya get on with it"

"Yes sir" Bo grinned and jumped back onto the stage and putting a reassuring arm round Bobby's shoulders handed him the mic. Luke went back to Jess who hugged him as Kait joined them.

"I'm not going to say much either" Bobby began hesitantly." Mum spends a lot of time worrying about everyone else. She nearly didn't get together with Luke because she was busy worrying about me and Kait. But I'm glad she did. He's good for Mum. He takes care of her and makes her happy. Which means she doesn't moan at me so much." There was another laugh from the crowd. "He takes care of me and Kait too. We love having him around. So I just want to say congratulations I suppose" He looked uncertainly at Bo who took the mic with a wink.

"To Jess and Luke" He toasted, echoed by their family and friends. Jess, Luke and Kait joined them and hugged Bobby. Luke took the mic from Bo.

"I ain't written no speech 'cos nothin' seemed to sound fittin'. But I just wanna say that a weddin' like this don't just happen. There's a lot of people helped out and made sure it went right. Ya know who y'are and we wanna thank you" They was around of applause and a cheer. Luke took Jess's hand with a wink and a smile." I'm a real lucky guy. I gotta chance that I never thought I'd get. I got me two great kids" He looked over at Bobby and Kait "And a beautiful wife" He kissed Jess's hand to a cheer "And Bo was right, I guess they got me from the moment I met 'em. So I'm gonna borrow a few words from somebody else." He turned and took his guitar Bo handed him and quickly kissed Jess. Bo and the kids left the stage and as Jess went to follow them Luke grinned at her mischievously "Hey Mrs Duke, Keith Urban sang this"

Jess whipped round to look at him as he started to play(You look good in my shirt) "Luke! You wouldn't..!" She gasped.

"Good job I picked somethin' else then" He started to play a different tune (Kenny Chesney - You had me from Hello)

Jess stood with Bo and the kids, one hand on Kait's shoulder, as she watched him sing. Bo looked at her and smiled, but as she returned the glance he could see tears in her eyes as she bit her lip. He put his arm round her comfortingly and she leant up against him. Luke finished singing and as everyone was applauding he jumped off the stage just in time to catch Jess as she threw herself at him. As they kissed, the place erupted. Gaby put her arm round Bo. He smiled as he put his arm round her too. "Ya remember our weddin?" He asked

"How could I forget?" She replied and he gently kissed her.

There was so much noise Jess and Luke could barely hear their dance being announced (Kenny Rogers - Crazy)

Jess grinned at Luke "He doesn't sing this as good as you"

"I guess he don't mean it like I do." He kissed her "Know what this reminds me of?"

"Nashville?"

"Yeah.....and Jacksons Hollow"

Jess smiled and kissed him as they pulled each other closer. Her head resting on his shoulder as they danced.

The next song Jess had picked specially for them ( Westlife - Us against the world) and While they were dancing they bumped into Kait and Casey and Bobby and Emma. Emma hugged Jess and Luke and went to dance with Casey. Bobby and Kait joined Jess and Luke in a group hug all dancing along to the song. It really was going to be them against everything from now on.

* * *

**Aw sweet! I warned you it was soppy. You have my permission to gag now.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the great reviews**

**Just out of curiosity, does anyone listen to any of the songs that go along with this?  
**

* * *

The phone rang persistently, waking Jess and Luke. Jess was laid across Luke's bare chest and wriggled as he tried to sit up. As her eyes opened and met his, he smiled "Mornin' Mrs Duke"

"Good morning " She smiled back and he kissed her slowly.

"Wonder who was on the phone" Jess pondered.

"Who ever it was can ring back. Can't they just leave us alone today?"

"But it might have been the kids" Jess said thoughtfully.

"If they need us they'll call back" he said running his hands up and down her back as he went to kiss her again "It's just that the honeymoon's over the minute we pick the kids up,"

"I know" Jess's mobile buzzed.

"Can't ya leave it?" Luke moaned as she wriggled across the bed to pick it up.

"It might be important" She replied pressing buttons."It's a message from Bobby. He says They didn't want to ring but everyone is going to Mum and Dads for lunch. If we want to go, be there for half one"

"Everyone?"

"Family, I guess"

"Bo!" Luke pulled the Bo face

"What?" Jess looked up at him

"The phone call. If it weren't the kids, dollars to doughnuts it was Bo. Lettin' me know he ain't gonna be there for me to go get my stuff."

"Or wanting a progress report" Jess teased.

"He ain't gettin' one" Luke frowned pulling Jess back towards him " I wanna make the most of havin' you to myself just for a little while."

Jess smiled at him "I can handle that" Luke leant over and kissed her again as she let the phone drop over the edge of the bed. The house phone rang again and they let it ring.

"They ain't answering" Bo sulked putting the phone down.

" 'Course not. They just got married Bo" Daisy reprimanded. "Y'all can talk later"

"But I needed to talk to Luke, 'coz we ain't gonna be here when he comes over"

Gaby smiled "They probably already know. Leave them be"

Kait raced out to meet her Mum and new Step Dad as they arrived. "Hey Princess. Did ya miss us already?" Luke scooped her up into a hug.

"You've only been here one night" Jess added, taking her from Luke for a hug before putting her down so that she could walk holding both their hands.

"I was just waiting to see you" She said. "We have a surprise"

They were greeted noisily by all the Dukes and Jess's family as Kait said to Grams imploringly "Can we do it now Grams. Please!"

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"No this first" Kait replied desisively.

Grams smiled "OK"

"What's all this about?" Jess asked puzzled.

"You'll see" Bo grinned

Grams came back in and held out a large brown envelope to Bo "Do you want to do this?"

"No Ma'am you can"

Grams handed the envelope to Jess "This is from all of us. We know you said you didn't want loads of wedding presents but we had to do something"

Jess opened the envelope that had evidently been decorated by the children and with Luke examined the contents. Jess held a booking for the hotel in the mountains that they'd stayed in before. "This is for today!" Jess exclaimed.

"We guessed you'd need a few days away, what with the wedding and the move" Grams expanded

"What about..." Jess started.

Gramps interrupted "The kids are staying with us for a few days " He smiled pre-empting her question.

"We can help with the school runs and everything." Annie added and hugged Kait who was sitting on her lap. "They won't get to sleep over again for some time. It'll be good for us to spend some time with them."

"But I'm coming back Aunt Annie" Bobby said.

She smiled at him "Yes, so you get some practise at managing without your Mum"

"It's not just school" Jess frowned "What about the sports matches and music and dancing and.."

"We're all still here Honey" Daisy reassured her

"Yeah, we can all help out, Sugar" Coy added.

"These guys are fine about it" Steve nudged Bobby who was standing next to him.

"Jess, did ya see this" Luke handed her a bank book for the Hazzard County Bank

"We had Bo and Gaby set it up for us" Steve explained.

"And we all chipped in to put some money in" Bo added.

"But there's over a thousand dollars in it" Jess gasped.

Roscoe snickered "Ohh Goody goody. Money in my back"

"You keep ya cotton pickin' paws off Roscoe" Luke snarled, but with a hint of playfulness

"I ain't gonna take your money, Luke Duke. Shame on you for even thinkin' ......."

"Roscoe would ya just hush" Daisy interrupted.

"A lot of other people put money in too. There's a list inside" Grams explained

"But a thousand dollars" Luke said shocked.

"You can get something you need or have a holiday as soon as you're settled" Pete suggested.

"Y'all got no excuses for not comin' to LA now" Enos smiled.

"Can we go Mummy, Can we?" Kait tugged on her sleeve.

"We'll see" Jess smiled.

Jess and Luke thanked everyone profusely before going to get lunch and getting organised for their trip.

By the time Jess and Luke got back, it was time for the Dukes to go their seperate ways. Roscoe and Cletus had already returned to Hazzard. Jeb went home promising to come and see them and Coy took Casey off travelling for a while . After all he had eighteen years of missed holidays, Christmases and birthdays to make up for Coy had told them and he invited them all out to see them in Oklahoma. Bo and Luke found it especially hard to say goodbye to Daisy. They didn't know when they would be seeing her again and it had been like old times, all three of them together. But she promised to come and see them again soon and to call often. Jess found it equally hard to say goodbye to Katie, but they knew they would be keeping in regular contact. Bo, Gaby, Lacey and Cooter were flying back with Luke Jess and the kids a couple of days later.

It was a large group that came to see them off at the airport. Kait and Sarah were already in tears and Jess wasn't far behind them. Jess's family hugged Bo Gaby Lacey and Cooter and as they left to go through the departure gate, Bo placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. They all said their goodbyes as Kait, Sarah and now Tom were crying. Jess and Bobby bit their lips and just managed to hold it together. Jess hugged her parents hard

"Just be happy, Jess" They told her.

They hugged the kids and Gramps held out his hand to Luke "Take good care of them, Luke"

Luke shook his hand "Yes sir I will. You have my word" They pulled into a hug, Then Luke hugged Grams and picked up his bag. As they turned to leave Grams and Gramps both wiped away a tear as Gramps bit his lip. Luke just then realised where Jess and Bobby got it from. Jess suddenly dropped her bag and went back to hug both her parents at once.

"I love you guys and I couldn't do it without you".

Then she gathered her bag and the children and with an arm round a sobbing Kait went through the departure gate. As they made their way across the lounge to the others Luke said "Ya bite that lip any harder you'll draw blood". Jess looked up at him as he gave her a small, but sad smile. With that she burst into tears, throwing her arms round his neck. Luke dropped his bag and held her tight. This had made Kait worse. Jess held her hand out to her as she cried on Luke's shoulder. Bobby put a hand on Kait's shoulder not knowing quite what to do.

Bo patted Cooter's arm and indicated the scene across the lounge and without a word they went over and took the kids. Bo picked Kait up and Cooter put an arm round Bobby and took them back to their seats by the window. Luke held onto Jess until she stopped crying

"Luke, I'm sorry" She sniffed wiping her face with her hands.

"It's fine" He looked deep into her eyes "Ya changed ya mind?"

"No.........but I knew that would be hard"

"I know........Anythin' else is gonna be easy" He kissed her. "I love you Jess Duke and I realise what y'all have given up for me"

Jess smiled "I love you too Luke Duke and it's all worth it" And she kissed him. "I need to see the kids"

"Don't worry. They're doin' fine" He pointed to the window where Bo and Gaby were looking out of the window and talking to Kait about the planes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Bobby and Cooter were sitting near them flicking through car magazines and talking. Cooter had one hand resting on Bobby's shoulder.

Jess smiled at Luke "I never have to worry when they're with you guys. They're always fine"

They put their arms round each other picked up their bags and made their way over to the others. Bobby and Cooter looked up at them as they put their bags down "How ya doing Bobby," Jess asked ruffling his hair.

"I'm OK Mum.........at least I was till you messed up my hair" They all laughed as she kissed the top of his head and went over to Bo, Gaby and the girls. She took Kait from Bo and he hugged and kissed both of them.

"Thanks guys" Jess sighed.

Gaby rubbed Jess's arm with her free hand "Anytime, Jess. I know how hard it is to leave family behind"

Bo put an arm round Luke as Jess looked out the window with Kait "Which one's ours?" She asked her.

Kait pointed to one. "I'm gonna miss them Mummy"

"I know Sweetie. We all are and they're gonna miss us too. But we've got to get everything ready for when they come to visit"

"Will they come soon?"

"I don't know when, but you know they'll come" Jess stroked her hair as Kait leant her head on Jess's shoulder.

An announcement came over the tannoy calling their flight. Jess put Kait down and held both her hands as she bent down to talk to her. "Are you ready?"

Kait took a deep breath and nodded

.

The evening sun was shining as they drove back to Hazzard in Bo's car and Jess's jeep that they'd left at the airport. As they crossed the county line they could hear sirens behind them.

"What the heck! " Bo exclaimed. He picked up the CB "Luke, Dya hear that?"

"_Sure do cuz. We ain't been back long enough to do anythin' wrong"_

_"That's where ya got it all wrong" Cletus's voice came over the CB "Y'all's just run a speed trap. By the way, welcome home y'all"_

_"What!?" Luke exclaimed "Must be Roscoe's little welcome home present Cuz."_

Bo laughed " Shall we Luke"

Luke looked across at Jess and she laughed.

"What y'all waitin' for" She drawled "Hit it"

Luke laughed "_Hit it Bo"_

Bo looked at Gaby and she looked behind her at Cooter and Lacey. Cooter pulled the strap a little tighter round Lacey's car seat and put his arm across her just to make sure. Gaby nodded at Bo and they raced off after Luke. Jess pulled out a tape and put it on. Luke laughed as it played. (The boys are back in town). Jess picked up the CB and held it to the speaker and they heard Bo give a Yee haa in response.

Luke smiled at Jess as they raced along. "No regrets"

She smiled back "No, no regrets"

Eventually after, snaking round several corners and flying over a few humps, Luke shot off across country as with the slower jeep he stood a better chance of getting away. Cletus followed Bo along the road. After chasing across the county and Bo had left Cletus at the Hazzard car wash, they both skidded into the yard from different directions. Bo and Luke hugged each other as they got out. "What took ya so long?" Bo laughed patting Luke on the back "We had to drop Cooter off and loose Cletus."

"We took the long way home and we picked up Roscoe on the way" Luke said pulling a face.

"What did ya do with him?" Bo grinned.

"Left him nose first in the creek of course" Luke grinned back "But I gotta get Cooter to soup up that engine. Boy, is it slow"

Bo laughed as he and Gaby took Lacey into their house to get settled and make a late supper. Gaby sat Lacey in her baby seat and Bo wrapped his arms round her and kissed her "Ya pleased to be home darlin'?"

She smiled at him and ran her hand down his cheek. "Anywhere's home with you" And they kissed each other again.

Luke picked Jess up and carried her into the farm as the kids followed them in. They just stood in the lounge not even putting their bags down. Luke looked at Jess then the kids and smiled as he put her down. "Welcome home guys" He said throwing his bag into the chair

"Luke, the place looks great" Jess said looking round noting all the decorating he'd done.

"Y'ain't seen nothin' yet" He grinned "Come on"

They all put down their bags and followed Luke into the hallway. "Kait, that's your room" He pointed to a door at the end "Bobby, that's your room" He pointed to another door at the other end. Just beyond that was now a set of french doors "Extension's through there. And Mrs Duke, this is our room" He opened the door in the middle. The kids didn't move.

"But that's Daisy's room" Kait said pointing to the room Luke said was hers.

Luke smiled and took her hand. "Not any more Princess" He led her down the hall to the door "Look!" On the door was a plaque with the name 'Kaitlin Louisa Aspen Duke' engraved on it "I talked to Bo and Daisy. This is your room now" He said crouching as he spoke to her. Kait hugged him and he stood up and looked at Bobby "Your's was Uncle Jesse's. But it's time that room and this house was really lived in again" Bobby nodded. "Now go on. This is your home. Go explore" He said grinning at them.

Bobby and Kait looked at each other and smiled. "Bet I'll have my stuff in my room first" Bobby said to her and they raced off to get their bags yelling at each other.

Luke let out a deep breath.

"Thanks Luke" Jess said as the walked back towards their room arms round each other "This means a lot to them"

"They had me worried there for a while"

"It 's bound to be a bit strange, How did you manage to do Kait's plaque?"

"Amazin' what a couple of phone calls can do. I told ya I had a weddin' present waitin' for all of ya's" Jess kissed him and they carried on kissing as Luke picked her up and carried her into their room and the kids ran up and down the hall in and out of each others rooms and the extension calling to each other.

Suddenly, Kait burst into Jess and Luke's room "Mummy, you've got to come and see my room"

Luke and Jess laughed as they stopped kissing. "What have we said about knocking?" Jess smiled at her.

"Yes, I know" Kait said excitedly grabbing her hand and pulling her out "But come and look" Jess looked back at Luke and he winked at her as she followed Kait out, Luke right behind her.

Luke stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorpost with his arms folded as Kait excitedly showed Jess around her room. Then they went to see Bobby's room.

"Luke, It's great. I love it" Bobby said giving him a hug and Kait threw her arms round Luke's waist.

"Can I go and see Dollar now?" She asked

"Sure He's right out there in the barn"

"Where's Jackson?" Bobby asked

"Right out back where ya left him"

The kids raced off through the kitchen and across the yard.

Luke and Jess walked out into the kitchen "I guess they're gonna be OK" Luke breathed a sigh of relief as he watched through the window.

Jess walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder "They're doing fine" she assured him.

"And you Mrs Duke?" He turned to her

Jess pulled a thoughtfull face as she slid her arms round his neck "Mmmm...... I might need a bit more convincing" Luke pulled her towards him and they started kissing again.

_"Lost Sheep to Lost Sheep Ya got your ears on"_

Jess and Luke ignored Bo on the CB.

_"Luke Gaby says to tell ya she's got supper ready"_

They still ignored him

_"Luke, will ya put Jess down before I have to come over there and get ya"_

Luke and Jess started laughing and Luke picked up the CB.

"Who said anythin' about me needin' to put Jess down"

_"Well, I know that the kids are out to the barn and you're home alone. So will ya just behave and get your hind ends over here"_

"Just like that time ya took Gaby for a picnic in Hopkins wood"

_"I'm gone"_

Luke was laughing even more and Jess smiled at him. "Am I guessing that they got caught up to no good"

"Uh huh" Luke laughed as they made their way out, crossing the yard with their arms round each other calling the kids as they went.

* * *

**Aaah. Alls well in Hazzard**

**The story could end there as Luke and Jess settle into the farm. Or it could continue for a while.**

**My original story followed them through the next year of drama and excitement. If you want me to continue posting the second half let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So you want to hear more!**

**Here comes the happy ever after bit. Or does it? This is Hazzard and they are Dukes**

* * *

Bobby lent on the porch rail looking out over the farm and glanced round as Jess came out of the house.

"You OK?" She asked rubbing his back.

" 'Spose. " He replied returning his gaze to the moonlit countryside.

" It's been a long tough day" She leant on the railing next too him.

"Yeah, but it's worth it................ Bekka would love this place"

"Don't you think it would be too quiet here for her?"

Bobby flashed her a quick grin. "Nah, she's like you and you love it here."

"We'll have to make sure she comes and sees it then" Jess smiled then looked serious "What about you?"

"There's something special about this farm, about Hazzard. It's like we belong here. I'm going to miss everyone at home and the life we had there but..........I don't suppose I'd've said this before..........but you needed this.............you need Luke........I suppose we all do"

Jess gave a surprised chuckle "That's very profound and very grown up"

"Well, I guess I'm not a little kid anymore."

Jess bit her lip and put her hand on his back "I guess not.............but if you ever change your mind about any of this........we want you and Kait to be happy too"

"I know" He smiled at her as Luke returned from the barn to join them.

"You guys OK?" He asked wrapping his arms round Jess.

Bobby smiled at him "Just fine Dad"

"Is everything OK?" Jess indicated the animals.

"Yeah Hank took real good care of things"

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Not got anythin' planned. Ya wanna go someplace?" Luke replied

"I just thought I might take Jackson for a run over to Jed's place."

"No problem, but I need to have a talk to y'all about the farm afore ya go"

"OK." Bobby pushed himself up from the rails "I'm going to go to bed then"

"Hey kiddo. " Luke's eyes met Bobby's "I just want ya to know .........."

Then Bobby grinned at him "I know" And he hugged him "Night Dad"

He hugged Jess and they said goodnight and Jess bit her lip as she watched him go in.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

She turned and lent back on the rails. "Oh, I guess my little boy isn't a little boy any more"

Luke wrapped his arms back round her. "I guess not" They stood in silence for a moment just enjoying the night before Luke spoke "I know today's been hard............but I'm glad you're all here"

Jess turned to face him "So am I" and she kissed him.

After spending a while kissing on the porch, Jess took Luke's hand and pulled him up from the seat "I think it 's time we took this inside"

Luke grinned "I like ya thinkin' Jess Duke"

.

Luke woke next morning wondering why it felt like he had a mouth full of cotton. As he opened his eyes and brushed it away, he realised it was Jess's hair. She was laid with her head on

his chest his arms round her shoulders. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. It was early he could tell from the sun trickling through the curtains. He checked the clock by the bed.

Time for chores. He gently slid himself out from under Jess and got up, not wanting to wake her. He pulled on his work clothes and was just about to creep out of the door when he was

startled by the voice behind him.

"Sneaking out on me already"

He turned and smiled at Jess as she lent up on one elbow "I didn't wanna wake ya. Ya lookin' so peaceful 'n' all. Chores won't do themselves" He walked back over to the bed as he spoke

She smiled as she reached up for his hand. "So you should have woken me so I can help"

"There's plenty of time for that. You go back to sleep"

"I'm awake now."

Luke smiled, kissed her hand and went to go back out but Jess wouldn't let go of his hand "Haven't you forgotten something?"

Luke looked puzzled.

Jess pulled him to sit on the bed and kissed him "Good morning"

Luke laughed and kissed her back "I guess I did.........Good mornin' "

With that Jess let him go and threw her legs out of bed.

"Now what?" Luke watched her.

She smiled at him "Chores won't do themselves"

Jess was preparing breakfast when Kait came padding in barefooted, still in her pyjamas.

"Good morning Sweetie" Jess hugged her

Kait sat at the table. "I'm hungry"

"Breakfast won't be long. Did you sleep well?"

Kait nodded and rubbed her eyes "Where's Luke?"

"Outside seeing to the animals. He'll be in soon"

"Can I ride Dollar today?"

"I expect so. We'll ask at breakfast"

The screen door clattered as Luke came in "We got eggs" He said putting them on the counter and giving Jess a quick kiss. "Mornin' Princess" he moved across and kissed the top of her head.

"Have we got any baby animals yet" Kait asked

"Just a few chicks" Luke replied.

Kait jumped up "Can I go and see them?"

"Not yet. You can lay the table and have breakfast first" Jess instucted her.

Luke chuckled "I'd better go wash up" he kissed her.

"Can you please wake Bobby too?"

"Sure"

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about" Bobby asked Luke as they finished breakfast.

Luke leaned back in his chair twisting his coffee cup on the table. "Well, with this bein' a farm'n'all, there's a lot of chores to do. Most of 'em is me and Bo's work, but..." he glanced up at Jess and she guessed what was coming. With just a look she agreed for him to go on. "But, there's things that you can do around here too"

"We have to work?" Kait interrupted.

"Kait.."Jess had a warning tone that stopped her.

Luke continued "Everyone has chores to do, and if everyone helps it makes life easier. Ya had a few chores to do before, especially when ya Mama was workin'. It just means that chores here are different. Kait y'alls been learnin' about the horses and ya can give Gaby a hand with them and collect the eggs and feed the chickens. Bobby, you can help with the animals and in the fields."  
He smiled "I'm glad I'm not gonna be here long. You'll be here doing chores"He teased Kait "And I'll be with Grams and Gramps getting spoilt."

"Oh no you won't Bobby D. You've got to help out out just as much there. They aren't getting any younger and don't need to be waiting on you" Jess informed him.

"Your Mum's right. And we'll be checkin' Kiddo." Luke agreed.

"Ok, OK. I'll work" He sighed.

Jess stood up to start clearing the table "And you can start now" She threw the dishcloth at him. "By washing up"

Luke put his head back and laughed as Bobby pouted "But I was going out"

"Quicker ya get it done, quicker ya can go" Luke grinned and got up "Come on, I'll give ya a hand"

"Why do I have to wash up?" He grumbled

"Because there's no dishwasher here, Bob, and I won't have any chauvanists in this house" Jess smiled.

Kait started laughing at him teasingly before Jess turned to her.

"Don't you laugh, Kaitie Lou. You need to go and get dressed and unpack your bags."

Bobby laughed as Kait pouted and stomped off.

"Mum," Bobby frowned "So if we're all busy working, why aren't you?"

She smiled and patted his arm "I am all the time Bobby. All the time.......But right now I have to go and see Gaby" She kissed Luke quickly and left them to it.

As Jess walked back across the yard, she found Luke and the kids out with the chickens looking at the little chicks.

"Hey, Bobby. I thought you were going out?" She commented

"Yeah I am but Luke wanted to take us all somewhere first"

Luke took the chick from Kait and put it back with its mother as Jess looked at him puzzled. He took her hand and led her towards the General with the kids following "Come on you'll see"

They pulled up at the gates to the cemetery and climbed out

"This isn't a very interesting place to visit" Kait said turning up her nose.

Luke took Jess's hand and led them through the gates. "Ya got the whole history of Hazzard right here" Luke told them "Just about everybody's here, farmers, moonshiners, lawmen, even a politician or two"

"Are your family here too?" Kait asked

"Sure are." They stopped at a plot to one side "My Mama and Daddy" He pointed out "Right alongside Bo's and Daisy's" Luke stepped forward and ran his hand across the newest stone

"Jesse and Lavinia Duke, Loved by all" Kait read.

"Hey Uncle Jesse............I'm back" He murmured

Kait went to ask another question and Bobby motioned her to be quiet.

"I brought my family to see ya" Luke was hardly aware they were all still there until Jess stepped up beside him and squeezed his hand in took a deep breath and gave her a weak smile.

"He's still watching you" she whispered to him as he clenched his jaw and ran his hand through his hair keeping his emotions in check.

After a moment, the kids went off to explore and Jess and Luke sat on the grass, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand still clamped tightly in both of hers.

"He was really important to you" She commented.

"He was the closest thing I ever had to a parent" Luke replied

"Tell me about him" She asked quietly.

Luke smiled and began telling her tales of his life laughing at some and gazing wistfully at others.

Eventually, he jumped up and pulled her to her feet. "Enough about the past, it's time to think about the future and go find the kids"

Jess wrapped her arms tightly around him "I'm sorry I never met him Luke"

"Me too. He'd have loved havin' everyone here, the farm full of kids again"

"And he'd've been proud of you I'm sure of it. I'm glad you brought us up here"

He smiled "I had to. I promised." Luke kissed her and taking her hand, he ran his other across the top of the stone again "See ya Uncle Jesse" and they walked away.

They found Bobby looking at a big white mausoleum. "This guy must have been really important" Bobby said

Luke smiled "Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg. One of the crookedest politicians to ever set foot in the whole state of Georgia. Roscoe's little fat buddy"

Bobby looked at Jess and she shrugged. "Isn't he the one who's picture's in the courthouse?"

Luke continued. "Yeah. He was behind every crooked deal and inflated tax bill in Hazzard and ran me and Bo in for tryin' to stop him more times than I care to remember. He was always up to some low down dirty scheme and pinnin' it on us Dukes"

"He sounds like a really horrible man" Jess said in disgust.

"Nah." Luke smiled at him "When it came down to it, he always did the right thing, even if it weren't for the right reasons. Him and Uncle Jesse used to run shine together back in the day. And they always abided by ridgerunner rules."

"Ridgerunner rules?" Bobby looked puzzled.

"Code of honour. They'de stand together 'gainst revenuers, no one ever got hurt, that kinda thing. Come on let's go find Kait"

"She's over under that tree" Bobby pointed and they all turned to look towards the bench Kait was dancing round partly obscured by a head stone.

"What's she doing, Mum?" Bobby asked.

"It looks like she's talking to someone" Jess frowned.

"Ain't nobody up here but us" Luke said uneasily.

"Isn't she getting a bit old for imaginary friends" Bobby grinned.

"You leave her be" Jess reprimanded him "Kait! Come on!"

Kait skipped over to them

"What were ya doin' Princess?" Luke smiled running his hand across her head.

"Just talking to that old man" She turned and looked back "Oh, he's gone"

"What old man?" Bobby pulled a face at her.

"He was sitting on that bench. He was telling me all about Hazzard in the old days and he knew all about the Duke's, Luke" Kait said brightly

Jess and Luke exchanged a look the feeling of unease growing now in both of them.

"You have been told about going off and talking to strangers Kait" Jess reprimanded her seriously.

"I'm sorry" She said droping her head, "But he was really nice"

"What did he look like, Kait?" Luke asked. Kait knew something was wrong, Luke never used her name unless she was in trouble.

"He had a red hat and a white beard"

Luke took a deep breath as a chill ran down his spine"What did he say?"

"He said 'Things ain't never bin the same since the US of A government stopped them runnin' shine' and 'it was all Sherman's fault' "

Luke ran his hand through his hair and turned taking a few steps away from them.

Jess looked at him with concern and Kait took her hand "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do anything wrong"

"It's ok" Jess gave her a quick smile "Bobby, take Kait back to the car"

"Are we going? I was going over to Jed's"

"Yeah, OK. GIve us a minute. Just take Kait" She instructed in a tone not to argue with. Bobby grabbed Kait's shoulder and guided her away.

"Luke.."Jess said softly "Do you know who that was?"

He stood hands on hips and looked across the cemetery to the Duke plot "Uncle Jesse" He almost whispered.

"Uncle Jesse! But Luke..." She exclaimed "Do you know what that sounds like?"

He span round to face her his voice raised in confusion "I know exactly what that sounds like. But he looked like he looked, he talked like he talked, he even knew about Hazzard and the Dukes." Luke ran his hand roughly back through his hair.

"But a ghost!"

"Did you see the guy she was talkin' to?" Luke was clearly agitated as he spoke roughly.

"Well, no.......but........"

"None of us did. I don't believe in any of this any more than y'all do. But do you have a better explanation?" Hands on hips, face in turmoil. He looked into her eyes.

"It was probably just her imagination." She pulled him into a tight hug to which he didn't respond.

"Not with that kinda detail"

"There must be a reason and we'll find it"

Luke gradually began to relax and eventually put his arms round Jess. "I'm sorry. I ain't got no right to yell at you"

Jess held his chin making him look at her "It's OK. I love you Luke Duke and I understand."

"Babe, you're somethin' else" He kissed her gently and pulled her closer towards him "I think we've all been up here a little too long if we've started seein' ghosts" He gave her a smile. "Come on"

Later that day, Luke explained what had happened to Bo, who had no better idea what was going on than the rest of them. Luke kept thinking about it and it was made worse because he felt guilty for yelling at Jess. He was very quiet that evening and when Jess woke alone in the early hours of the morning she was concerned enough to go looking for him. Luke was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by old photo albums.

"Hey Lu, What you doing?"

He put his arm round her waist as she stood next to him, her arm round his shoulders. "Just lookin' at these. I didn't mean to wake ya"

She smiled "You know I can't sleep if your not there. What is all this stuff?" She took a drink of the milk he was holding.

"Old photos. Some of it dates back to before I was born"

Jess ran her hand through his hair "It really spooked you today, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"But you don't believe in ghosts. You've never seen one before" Jess sat down next to him as he stared at the table

"No" Then he smiled looking up at her "But I saw an alien once"

Jess laughed "An alien! Yeah right"

Luke chuckled "Yeah, for real. Right here at the farm. We all saw it"

"Of course" she said sarcastically. Luke flicked a couple of pages of the album as they fell silent. ""Can I see?" She asked quietly.

Luke smiled up at her and held his arm out as an invitation to come closer. "Sure"

Jess shuffled up as close as she could get, with Luke's arm round her, and they sat pouring over the albums with Luke telling stories and anecdotes on the pictures of his life and his family.

.

Luke was getting a coffee when Bo came in to start chores. "Couzin, ya look terrible"

"Thanks Bo" He frowned, handing a coffee to Bo.

Bo sat down at the table "Hey, I ain't seen these in years" He said picking up the nearest album from the table and flicking through it."Ain't no wonder ya look so bad if ya bin up all night

lookin' at these."

Luke sat down with him "Thought I might find some answers in there"

"And did ya?"

"Nope."

"Thought ya didn't believe in ghosts, Cuz?"

"No just aliens" Jess smiled as she came in and kissed Luke "Morning Bo"

"Mornin' Darlin;" He replied distractedly still looking through the pictures "Lil' Cousin never did come back"

"Lil' cousin?" She looked puzzled.

"Yeah the alien" Bo looked up and noticed her surprised face "Didn't believe him, huh?"

Jess looked from one to the other in surprise "I should have known better. If something like that is going to happen, it'll happen in Hazzard. " She said as Luke laughed "Why 'Lil' Cousin'?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other and replied together "Daisy!"

Jess laughed. "Kait's just as convinced she saw this guy yesterday"

Luke sighed "She saw him at the airport too"

Jess and Bo both looked at him "The airport!?" Bo exclaimed.

Luke looked at Jess "You remember when y'all was waitin' for me"

Jess frowned "But we all saw him Luke."

"I didn't............and Kait saw him first"

"You think it's the same person?" Jess frowned as she sat down with them

"Seems too much of a coincidence not to be" Luke replied.

"I read somewhere that kids can be more susceptable to this kinda thing. " Bo said as he flicked through some more photos.

Luke looked at Bo amazed. "What?" Bo said looking up at Luke

"I'm just surprised ya read anythin' but car magazines." Luke smiled.

Bobby came in followed by Kait

"Hey kids, y'all's up early" Bo said to them.

"Well, I heard there's chores to be done, but if you don't need our help" Bobby grinned at him.

"Heck, I ain't never gonna turn down willin' hands" Bo grinned back at him.

"Let's get at it then" Luke put down his coffee and stood up. And with a pat on Bobby's back, a quick kiss for Jess and an arm round Kait, they left.

.

Luke pulled up to the cemetary gates and turned off the engine. He let out a deep breath. He didn't know what he expected to find if anything or why he suddenly felt it necessary to keep

coming back. He'd never been up here as much as Daisy and Bo had. As he slid out of the General he looked across and saw an old man over at the Duke plot.

"Hey" he called out.

The old man looked up startled and then took off as fast as he could across the cemetary in the other direction. Luke's feet hit the ground and took off after him, but the old man had a

good head start of him. Luke was catching him up when the man disappeared between some trees. Luke went through and found himself out on the road. "Dang it!" He cussed kicking at

the dirt.

"Lost Sheep 2 callin' his Big Lost Cousin. You out there Luke?"

Luke pulled the CB from his belt "I hear ya cuz"

"I'm over at the General, where are ya?"

"Shelby Road. Other side of the cemetary"

"Wait there. I'll catch up to ya"

"10-4 Cousin"

.

Luke was wandering up and down the road like he was looking for something when Bo found him

"Hey Luke, Ya lost a dollar?"

"No just somethin' that I ain't sure I had to start with" Bo looked puzzled and Luke looked up at him "What you doin up here anyhow?"

"Lookin' for you. Jess said you took off in the General and she was worried about ya"

Luke pulled a face "I shoulda told her where I was goin' "

"So what ya loose?"

"Y'aint gonna believe what I just saw" And Luke told him what had just happened.

Bo walked around looking at he ground "Well, whoever this guy is, he certainly ain't no ghost"

"What?!"

Bo looked up at Luke from where he was crouched on the ground "Not unless ghosts drive cars" He held out his hand to show oil on his fingers. "There was a car parked up here not too

long ago. Tyre tracks lead south"

"Bo, You been takin' Enos pills" Luke smirked and looked off down the road.

Bo brought the General round and they followed the tracks along the road but there was no sign of the man or the car. Eventually, they reached the main road.

"We ain't gonna be able to follow tracks along the black top" Bo sighed.

"I guess we lost him" Luke said disgruntled

"Yeah, but he'll find us or we'll find him"

"How can ya be so sure?" Luke frowned.

"Coz if it means trouble, it always finds us or we find it. It's just how it always is" Bo smiled matter of factly.

Luke shook his head "I guess........Let's go home"

"Can't" Bo said.

"Why not?"

He looked at Luke "I left my car up at the cemetary"

Bo turned around and drove back up to the cemetary. They got out and walked back to the Duke plot.

Luke just stood staring at Uncle Jesse's stone as Bo ran his hand along the top of it and crouched down to remove a few leaves that had blown onto the grave. "Ya know Luke, all these

Dukes here and I don't remember a single one of them, but for Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavinia."

"That's coz most of 'em were gone before ya could even sit up."

Bo ran his hand absent mindedly through the grass and caught sight of something at the bottom of the stone "Hey Luke, would ya look at this"

He stood up and looked at the picture he'd found before handing it to Luke. It was of two young men, dressed similarly with such a striking family resemblance that they could be brothers.

Luke turned the photo over "Jesse and Silas, 1957" He read from the back.

"You ever heard of a Silas, Luke?"

"No. It ain't been here long or the rain woulda got at it"

"Let's go call see if Daisy's home. She might know"

.

_"I'm sorry fellas. I don't ever remember Uncle Jesse mentionin' any Silas"_

"We're sendin' a copy of the picture on the fax" Luke said.

_"I got it."_

_"Mama, are they twins" _They heard Troy ask.

_"No Honey they ain't twins but there sure is a family resemblance" Daisy replied."I'll give Coy and Vance a hollar see if they ever heard anythin' when they were stayn' with the rest of the_

_family"_

"OK, Darlin'. Y'all take care" Bo said from the other phone.

.

After lunch, Jess came into the living room to find Luke sitting in Uncle Jesse's chair pouring over the old family Bible. "What you got there?"

"The old family bible. It's got the history of the Dukes since before they came to Hazzard." Luke closed it up and put it down next to him and took her hand "Jess I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I bring y'all out here and as soon as ya arrive, I go chasin off after some....." He pulled a face looking for the right word.

"Ghost." Jess finished for him with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her hand "Whatever's goin' on here ain't as important as you" He pulled her into his lap.

"I know that"

"Ya do Huh?"

Jess grinned and kissed him "Yeah Luke Duke. I do, 'coz you're telling me all the time" she kissed him again.

"Is that a fact" He tickled her and amongst the tickling and kissing and teasing and giggling, they didn't hear Bo come in.

"If Uncle Jesse could see what y'all's doin' in his chair, he'd be a spinnin' in his grave." Bo said to them.

"He'd just spin to think it didn't happen sooner. What d'ya want Bo?"

"I thought we were going to fix that fence up along Old mill Road"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

Bo grinned "You're just a little too distracted lately Cousin"

Luke pulled a face "And you ain't never been distracted from work"

.

As they worked, they talked about the events of the last few days. They were just stopping to get a drink of water , when Bo noticed a car parked up along the road.

"Hey, Luke. What d'ya suppose that car's doing there?" Bo asked as he leant back on the truck.

"Don't know. Seems a kinda odd place to be stoppin'. Maybe they got car trouble, let's go and see if we can help"

Just as they approached the car the driver got out causing both Bo and Luke to back pedal slightly. They looked at each other in disbelief and then back to the stranger.

_"Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy, but I ain't dumb. Craaaazy Cooter lookin' for the Duke boys out on the Hazzard net. Come on"_

"This here's Luke. Whats up Buddy?" Luke replied keeping both eyes fixed on the stranger.

_"I just wanted to let you know that there's a guy been askin' about y'all. Came into the garage a little while ago with a light blue sedan with a busted oil pump."_

Bo and Luke looked at the light blue sedan in front of them "What did the guy look like. Cooter?"

_"Well, you're gonna think that I've gone plumb loco, but he looked just like Uncle Jesse. To coin a phrase, gave me a right quiver in my liver, I can tell ya."_

"I believe ya Buddy. I think we just seen him. Thanks Coot. I'm gone" Luke maintained a blank fixed stare as he slowly put the CB back on his belt. "Now, stranger. How about ya tell us

exactly what's goin' on?"

The man stepped forwards and held out his hand. "I guess I should, Luke. I'm Silas Duke. Your Uncle Jesse's cousin" Luke tentatively shook his hand then the Man turned to Bo"Bo", He

was equally as cautious as he shook his hand.

"I don't mean to be rude or nothin', but how come we ain't never heard about ya before?" Bo asked bluntly

"And how come ya been hangin' around, trailin' us for the past few days? It was you at the cemetery?" Luke asked

"Yeah, it was me. ............I guess I owe ya an explanation." Silas sighed.

"Was that you at the airport too, lookin' out for your son?" He asked

"Yeah, 'cept it wasn't my son I was lookin' for. I been keepin' an eye on you and ya cousins for a while"

_"Mama Bear calling Lost Sheep. I just heard Cooter call. Is everything OK?"_

Luke took the CB from his belt again. "Everythin's fine, Mama Bear."

_"OK. I'll talk to you later"_

Luke held the Cb in his hand. "Real little darlin' ya got there, Luke. Reminds me of ya Mama." Silas smiled.

"You'd better start talkin'" Bo said placing a calming hand on Luke's shoulder as he could feel the tension in him rising.

Silas began "When we were young your Uncle Jesse and I was as close as two cousins could be. Kinda like you two. Ev'ryone said we even looked alike as two peas. We ran shine, chased

girls and gen'rally got up to all the things young boys get up to. But then he up and got married and a little while after that he took on you two and ya cousin Daisy. I loved to come over

and spend time with you kids. Well, Jesse, he settled down and became more responsible and I went the other way, Drank too much, cussed too much and gambled too much. Jesse tried

all he could to get me back on the right path, but I weren't havin' none of it. I was young and stupid. Ended up, I turned up one night high on 'shine, scared Lavinia half to death. And

Jesse said I couldn't come around no more, 'till I straightened myself out. He had a responsibility now to Lavinia and you kids. Dang near broke his heart...........and mine."

"So what did ya do?" Bo asked.

"Took off, got myself into a bigger mess, got put in jail for a spell. Straightened me out for a while."

"And ya never came back to see Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked trying to imagine how Uncle Jesse felt. How he himself would feel if it was Bo.

"I was just too danged chicken to face him. But we wrote a few times and the years passed and you all growed and moved out........Eventually I got up the courage to come and put things

right before we met our maker and it was too late."

"Uncle Jesse never said" Bo said puzzled.

"Well, y'all had ya own lives and ya own problems. And just after I came a-visitin', he took sick and I was sure glad I had a chance to make my peace with him. He told me all about y'all and

how proud he was of ya. " Silas smiled "And how he despaired of any of ya's ever settlin' down"

Bo smiled slightly "He told us that a time or two, as well."

"He asked me to keep an eye on ya, make sure y'all never got into the trouble I got into. But I got another case of chicken and after I heard he passed on, I guess the responsibility was

too much and I took off again. ...............I ain't gettin' any younger and I just wanted to see y'all again. Finally, live up to what I promised."

"That's a good story, but how do we know it's the truth?" Luke asked

"Jesse said ya'd ask and to show ya these" Silas pulled a couple of letters and photos from the car. He passed them to Luke who glanced through them as Bo looked over his shoulder.

"It's Uncle Jesse's writin' alright" Bo said quietly as Luke flicked through them then handed them back.

"I guess y'are who ya say y'are" Luke said holding out his hand for Silas to shake. "Ya wanna come and meet the rest of the family?"

Silas smiled "I'd like that"

"Ya really got us spooked, lookin' so much like Uncle Jesse 'n' all" Bo smiled shaking his hand.

Silas chuckled "Duke looks musta run strong in both of us"

.

Bo and Luke pulled the truck into the yard followed by the sedan. Jess and Gaby came out of the farm house to meet them looking curious "Looks like we have company for supper` Gaby

said.

They went inside and sat in the lounge and Bo and Luke introduced Silas and explained who he was.

"I ain't been entirely straight with y'all. There was somethin' else I needed to come back here for" Silas told them

"What's that?" Bo asked

Silas produced a document and handed it to Bo. He looked it over and handed it to Luke. "It's a deed for land ownership. Where d'ya get it?"

"I've had it in my possesion since my daddy passed on. It was among some other papers I never took notice of" Silas explained.

"It's for a section of land, up near Possum's hollow." Bo stated.

"That's right" Silas agreed

Luke stood up and pulled out a map from the shelf, the deed still in his hand.

"What's wrong Luke?" Jess asked as he puzzled over the map.

"Well, unless I'm very much mistaken, it ain't near Possum's Hollow. It is Possum's Hollow" Luke looked up at them.

"What that old ghost town" Silas said in surprise.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' us Luke" Bo added equally shocked.

"See for yourself" Luke indicated the map.

Kait started laughing and they all looked at her.

Gaby was as puzzled as the rest "What's so funny Kait?"

"The ghost owns a ghost town" She giggled. They looked at her blankly then Bo started laughing with her.

"That's real cute, girl" He giggled.

Luke shook his head at the pair of them as Kait rolled around holding her sides laughing as only kids do at something that really wasn't that funny.

Luke turned to Silas "So how much is this worth? Is this what ya really came back for?" He said becoming defensive again.

"No, I meant what I said about wantin' to see you kids. You were all only little tykes last time I saw ya. Bo here weren't much older than Lacey."

Luke pulled a face at Bo, who was still giggling with Kait. "I sometimes wonder if he is now"

Silas smiled then looked at Luke seriously "I got no idea how much it's worth, Luke and even if it's worth a fortune it ain't of any use to me....... so I want you kids to have it "

They all looked at him in shock "You can't do that" Luke said.

"It's mine to do with what I want." Silas said defiantly. "And I want you boys and Daisy to have it. Jesse was the closest thing to family I had and you kids were the closest thing to family

that he had. So I want ya to have it. You can keep it or ya can sell it, whatever, but it's yours"

Luke and Bo exchanged a look and Luke shook Silas' hand "That's real generous and if ya sure, then I accept it. Thank you"

Bo shook his hand and thanked him too.

Silas grinned "It woulda been yours eventually anyhow, but I just wanted to give it to ya personal like, rather than leave it up to some no good solicitor when I'm gone"

"Well, tomorrow mornin' we'd better run this into town and see Roscoe and make it all official" Luke said folding up the deed and the map.

"Ain't he just gonna love that" Bo grinned.

"But right now, we need to get some supper" Jess said standing up "Silas, are you going to join us?"

"That's right kind ma'am. I'd love to"

Gaby passed Lacey to Bo. "I'll give you a hand"

There was the roar of an engine, followed by the screech of tyres and the frantic clucking of chickens.

"You got company?" Silas asked

Luke shook his head as he looked out of the window "No, Bobby's home"

.

Just as they were all about to sit down to supper, the phone rang and Jess went to answer it "Bo, Luke It's Daisy"

Luke went and explained everything to her, before Silas spoke to her.

They continued to have a good visit and it got late so Silas was invited to stay and he gratefully accepted the offer.

Next morning after breakfast Bo Luke and Silas went into town to see Roscoe. They ran into Cooter at the garage and explained everything to him and introduced him properly to Uncle

Silas.

Roscoe was in his office muttering to himself when they walked in. "What d'you Dukes want just a waltzin' in here......" He stopped short and snickered as he caught sight of Silas, he

pointed at him and tried to get the words out to voice what he was thinking, but it all ended up as a bunch of random sounds.

"It's OK, Roscoe" Bo said sitting him back down. "Y'ain't seein' things"

"But.... it's..." He snickered again.

"Roscoe, this is Silas Duke" Luke introduced him "Uncle Jesse's cousin"

Rosco sat squeaking in the chair as they explained what they had come for.

"Tiddly, Tuddly," Roscoe exclaimed leaning back in his chair "Everyone knows that piece of land belongs to the county"

"We thought so too" Bo said

So after an hour of sending Cletus for various old dusty ledgers which he brought through in piles that he could hardly see past, Roscoe had to agree that the ownership of Possums

Hollow was registered to Silas Duke.

"I don't know what you'd want with it anyhow" Roscoe huffed slamming a book down onto a large pile in Cletus' already overloaded arms causing him to nearly drop them all. Bo helped

him steady them. "Ain't nothin' up there but some derelict buildin's and a few tumbleweeds"

Roscoe banging the books had disturbed the dust which made made Cletus' nose itch.

"It don't matter what it's like. It's Duke land" Bo said determinedly. "All we need to do is change the names on the title"

"AA.......aa..." Cletus thought he was going to sneeze but it stopped

"Now you know that to make it all legal you have to take this here form that I stamped over to Capitol City"

"Aa.......aa....." Cletus nearly sneezed again.

"Yeah, we know" Luke replied, "and y'aint gonna try and stop us or swindle us out of the land. Are ya Roscoe?"

"Course not....."

"Aa..."

"or my name's....."

"Aa....."

"not Roscoe P...."

"Chooo!" Cletus let out an enormous sneeze scattering books everywhere several of which landed on Roscoe's foot.

They all turned to Cletus at once "Bless you!"

Bo tapped Luke's chest with the back of his hand "What say we get outta here before he changes his mind"

"Good idea" and the three Dukes left Roscoe hopping round the room complaining how Cletus had crushed his big toe.

On the way back from Capitol City, they met Bobby up at Possums Hollow for a look round

They wandered round, looking in some of the buildings and working out the extent of the land.

"I guess the last of the old timers has gone" Bo said fiddling with a rusty petrol pump.

"Yeah, I guess" Luke sighed.

"It comes to us all eventually" Silas patted both Bo and Luke on the back.

"When was the last time anyone lived here". Bobby asked as they stood in the crumbling remains of the town square.

"There's only ever been one inhaitant that I knew of" Bo said.

"I remember a kid in second grade that lived up here" Luke said "They was one of the last families left"

"Must be nigh on forty years since they shut the town down" Silas said "Just after J.D. Hogg took over Hazzard."

"That figures" Luke pulled a face.

"Come on Let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps" Bo said looking around like he expected a few former inhabitants to come strolling down main street.

"Well, I guess it ain't worth nothin' after all" Silas sighed.

"Think Roscoe woulda just let us have it if it was" Bo grinned.

.

The time came eventually when Silas was ready to leave."I wanna thank ya for your hospitality. You boys done good." Bo and Luke shook his hand "Jess, Gaby make sure they take care of

ya "

"We will. You're welcome any time" Jess smiled.

He shook Bobby's hand and Kait gave him a big hug. "Will you come and see us again?" she asked.

"I'd sure like that" He smiled.

"I told them you were real," she said to him.

Silas laughed and looked at Luke "Real sassy little thing ya got there, Luke"

Luke put his arms round her and smiled "You bet"

"Where are you going to go now?" Gaby asked

"It looks like I'm headin' out west to see Daisy"

They all said their goodbyes, "And keep them legs on the donkey, Darlin'" He smiled at Kait as he drove out of the yard.

Bo put his arm round Luke "How many other Dukes are gonna just turn up here outta nowhere?"

Luke gave a quick laugh "Who knows"


	22. Chapter 22

**Just some general family stuff, with a few Bo and Luke moments. Nothing too crazy in this chapter**

* * *

**Coming and Going**

Jess was sitting playing about with Luke's guitar when Gaby came in.

"You play that thing?" Gaby said surprised as Jess put it to one side and stood up to take Lacey.

"I used to a bit, a long time ago. Did you hear from Bo?"

"Yes he called last night. They are going to the post race party tonight with some guys that Bo knows"

"Yeah, Luke and Bobby called too. They aren't leaving Daytona until tomorrow"

"Where's kait?"

"Gone to Ellie-Mae's. You want to stay for lunch"

"OK, When are you going to the lodge?" Gaby asked.

"End of the week."

Gaby was flicking through some books on the table "Where did you get all these?"

"Oh they're just Luke's old music books" She looked over Gaby's shoulder "I like that one, reminds me of Luke"

"Bo has it on an old tape." Gaby turned to Jess "Can you play it?

Jess shrugged "Never tried"

Gaby took Lacey back and Jess picked up the guitar again and they spent some time learning the song and having fun before lunch.

.

It was late one night about a week later and Bo stood out on his porch looking out across the farm to the hills, when Gaby came out to join him." Bo are you staying out here?"

"Nah, I was just thinkin' " He put his arms round her.

"Missing Luke?"

"Not really, but I was thinking about him." They sat down on the bench "I was thinkin' more about Daytona"

"You miss the racing" Gaby smiled

"Yeah, I guess I do, more'n I thought" Bo stood up again. "I was just wonderin'............I had this dumb idea............. It's just..................." He turned to face her "I wanna give it one last shot Gaby"

Gaby looked a mixture of shock and unhappy "What about me and Lacey? You want to just go off racing and leave us here"

"No, I want you to come with me. You travelled with me before"

"But that was before we had Lacey. Travelling that much with a small baby............." Gaby said

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really think about what it'd mean to you. I told you it was a dumb idea" He turned around again and leant on the rails.

"No, it isn't. But what about the farm?" she asked putting a hand on his back

"I could race part time, that way I could still be here when Luke needed me"

"Is that possible?"

"Yeah, I was talkin' to Jeff. He needs a couple more drivers, he don't care if they're part time"

Gaby hesitated before she spoke "Then call him" She said quietly.

Bo spun his head to look at her. "Ya mean.... What about you and Lacey?"

She smiled "We'll be fine. As long as we're all together"

Bo hugged her tight then kissed her "Gaby Duke I love you and I won't forget this"

"You had better not" She smiled and he kissed her again.

Then his face lost the smile and he sighed as he let her go and leant back on the railings.

"Bo, now what's wrong?"

He looked up at her with an expression that looked like a kid that had lost his favourite toy. "What am I gonna tell Luke?"

Gaby smiled as she shook her head "Just tell him. He'll understand"

.

Bo was just pushing Lacey across the yard the following day when Luke drove the jeep in. Bo went across and hugged them all as they got out.

"How was the lodge?" he asked

"Tiny" Bobby replied.

"It's not that small Bobby" Jess said with a smile as she went round to open the back.

"It's really good there Uncle Bo" Kait said as she went across to play with Lacey. "There's loads to do"

"What's been happenin' here?" Luke asked as he helped Jess pull the bags out then close the door

"Nothin' much. Daisy called. They're comin for Easter"

Luke looked puzzled "But they only just went back to LA"

"I know. Somethin' about some news they got to tell us. And Jess, Annie called asked if ya could call her back"

"Thanks Bo. Did she say if it was urgent"

"No, it's not urgent but she wants ya to call her today"

Luke frowned at Bo's reasoning. "Come get ya bag Princess" He called. "Let's get this stuff inside"

"Come on over for supper when y'all got settled"

"Ok thanks" Luke said picking up his bag and grinning "Hey Bo, ya been left holdin' the baby again?" He teased.

"She is my baby too and Gaby's entitled to some time off" Bo retorted

"Good for you" Jess said approvingly from the porch steps "And take no notice of Mr Chauvinist here, he's not as macho as he makes out." She smirked at Luke "I should know"

Luke pulled a face at her "I ain't allowed to be, if I know what's good for me" he said quietly his face close to hers. Then he kissed her quickly and went in.

Jess banged Luke's behind with the bag as she followed him in. And they heard laughter and squealing from inside. Bobby pulled a face and rolled his eyes "Here we go again"

Bo smiled at him "Jealous, Bob?"

"No" He replied indignantly.

"Not much" Kait interrupted "I miss you Emma, Wish you were here Emma" She made kissing noises.

"Kait, you little rat, I'll get you for that." AS he took off after her she screamed and dropped her bag and ran in after Jess and Luke.

Bo laughed as he watched them go "It's good to have them back ain't it Little lady" He said to Lacey as he continued to push her across the yard. Lacey gurgled and he smiled at her.

"Ya missed them too. Huh?"

Jess sent the kids to their rooms to cool off and unpack while she went to phone Annie.

Luke was pottering around the kitchen and caught snippets of the conversation.

"It was good............What did you want me to call for..............what?! ..................when?......................Your kidding me.....................I'm shocked.................yeah ok..................OK................I'll call you tomorrow" Jess was still writing notes as she put the phone down.

"Everythin' OK?" Luke asked.

She stood looking shocked "They're coming here" she murmured.

"Who?" Luke asked gently. "Annie?"

Jess turned and looked at him and with a big smile threw her arms round his neck. "Mum and Dad. They're coming here tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" Luke exclaimed returning the fierce hug.

Suddenly Jess let him go and looked at him seriously "You don't mind do you?"

He smiled at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Course I don't mind. They're family" And with that she squealed and threw her arms back round his neck. Bobby and Kait appeared from their rooms.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked

Jess let go of Luke and turned to them. "Grams and Gramps are coming here to visit" she grinned.

"When?" Kait squealed bouncing up and down tugging on Bobby's sleeve

"Tomorrow"

Kait continued bouncing and squealing and cheering.

"Kait get off. " Bobby said to her "Why tomorrow?"

"Because they're coming for Easter and then you won't have to fly back on your own"

Bobby smiled "Gramps can come and see me race"

"He wouldn't want to miss it" Jess smiled as she hugged Kait to calm her down.

As they walked across the yard to Bo's Luke smiled at her

"What are you smiling at?" Jess asked.

"You. "Luke replied "You're like a little girl at Christmas, when Santa's comin' ". I love it when ya get this excited"

"I hope you don't love it too much" She said seriously.

"Why?"

"Because if I was such a little girl" she stopped and faced him "I wouldn't be able to do this" She gave him a big kiss.

Luke grinned. "That's the woman in you I love too" And he kissed her back.

Bo was busy cooking when Jess and Luke went in.

"Please tell me y'aint doin' the cookin' cuz." Luke teased.

"I cook real good now Luke" Bo said not taking the bait.

"Ya can ruin toast and burn water" Luke carried on teasing.

"I do not" Bo turned to him wooden spoon in hand.

"Alright..." Luke backed down "But I might have a medic on standby just in case" Luke got in a last quip as Gaby came in with Lacey. Luke kissed her and took Lacey.

"Hey Gaby. How's my Little Lady?"

"She's doing just fine especially now she smells better"

"I got here just in time then" Luke grinned as Jess hugged Gaby.

Kait and Bobby burst through the door.

"Hey slow down there kids" Bo smiled.

"Did you tell them? Did you tell them?" Kait exploded.

"Tell us what?" Gaby asked as she hugged Kait.

Jess nodded at Kait.

"Grams and Gramps are coming here tomorrow" Kait grinned

"Tomorrow!!" Bo and Gaby both exclaimed at once.

Jess nodded with a grin.

"That's great!" Bo said hugging her.

"And Gramps is going to watch me race on Saturday" Bobby smiled at him "In the Sweetwater county derby"

"We'd better get you some practise in then Boy" Bo nudged him.

"Not before supper" Gaby said pretending to be firm

"You kids had better go wash up before ya sit down" Bo instructed and they disappeared out

Jess helped Gaby lay the table. "So how come your folks are coming over so soon" Gaby asked.

"Mostly because they knew I wasn't happy about Bobby flying back on his own, but I think......"

Luke interrupted with a smile "They just wanted to check out this little ol' backwater I've dragged their daughter and grandkids off to"

"Can't blame them for that" Bo said solemnly "Now let's eat"

Over supper they talked about the impending visit and puzzled over why Daisy had to come back and see them "

"Well, I'm all done with surprises. I'm sure glad you guys ain't got any" Luke sighed as he leaned back from the table.

Bo and Gaby exchanged a look "Actually, we do have something to tell you" Bo said quite sheepishly.

All eyes turned to Bo and he continued hesitantly "I've been talkin' to Jeff Landon..and..and....well....he's short of drivers.......and I said I'd go back and race for him for a while" Bo's eye's were focused on Luke.

Jess looked from Gaby to Luke to Bo.

"That's brilliant can we come and see you race" Bobby said excitedly.

"That's really exciting" Kait added.

Jess leant across and kissed Bo's cheek "That's great Bo. You'll leave them standing"

Bo and Luke were still staring at each other across the table "Luke?" Bo said quietly.

Luke stood up and walked round the table to Bo who had stood up at the other end of the table. Luke hugged him "That's great Bo. Go show these kids how it's done"

"Really?"

"Really"

After supper the kids had gone off and Jess and Gaby were talking. Bo came out onto the porch to find Luke leaning on the post with his coffee.

"Luke.......about me racin' again..."

Luke turned towards him "It's OK, Bo. I understand............ How does Gaby feel?"

"She's OK about it. She's gonna bring Lacey along and come with me like she did before. I'm only gonna be a part time driver so we can come home lots and I can be here when ya need

me for harvest and everythin'" Bo leant on the rail next to Luke.

"Bo I know you're never happier than when your racin'. "

"It ain't the same as when we went together Luke"

Luke smiled "Yeah, it was fun. But I did it and got it out my system and moved on. You never did. You go win your trophies and we'll come see ya in Charlotte"

Bo smiled "It always was ya favourite" And he hugged him. "Thanks Luke"

"Me, the farm, we'll still be here when ya get back" Luke told him seriously and they hugged each other again.

.

Jess Luke and the kids were in the square the following afternoon waiting for the bus when it arrived from Atlanta.

Jess hugged her Mum and Dad before Gramps said "I hope you don't mind us just turning up like this Luke" He shook his hand.

"No sir. I said anytime and I meant it" Luke replied as he went to get their cases.

"Gramps! Grams!" Kait squealed as she flew across the square and threw herself at them.

Jess and Luke loaded the luggage as her parents talked to the kids.

"This your car Bobby?" Gramps asked looking it over.

"Yeah, you wanna ride back with me" He grinned

"Try stopping me" Gramps smiled.

"What about you Grams?" Bobby asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting for you to take me for a ride" She smiled as she patted his back.

"Mum! Dad! Are you sure?" Jess frowned "You do realise that you'll have to climb in the window"

"I'm not so old I can't climb in and out a few windows yet young lady" Gramps said

Luke laughed. "Uncle Jesse used to curse the Generals doors every time he had to use it"

"Can I come too, Bobby Please" Kait jumped up and down next to him "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"OK. But you have to sit in the back and be quiet" Bobby replied pulling a face.

Luke and Jess helped her Mum, Dad and Kait into Jackson and Jess warned Bobby to take it easy, no racing, no sliding and definitely no jumping.

"OK. OK. I'll be good Mum I promise" At which he gunned the engine and with a wheel spin shot out of the square.

Jess looked cross "He didn't listen to a word I said, did he?"

Luke laughed as he put his arm round her and they walked back to the jeep. "He's a good kid. He'll be fine"

Bobby was halfway back to the farm when he picked up Cletus with lights and sirens going

"What did you do Bobby?" Grams asked with concern.

"I didn't do anything. I promise"

Kait smiled "Don't worry Grams. This happens all the time"

"Were you speeding?" Gramps asked

"Not this time" Bobby replied watching the road and his rear view mirror as he picked up the CB "Speed demon calling Lost Sheep and Mama Bear. You copy?"

"_This is Mama Bear what's up Bob?"_

"I promise I didn't do anything, but I've got an angry smokey knocking on my back door"

"_Bobby, I warned you......" Jess started before Luke took the cb _

_"This is Lost Sheep. What's your twenty kiddo?"  
"_Erm...I think I'm on highway three. I just passed that abandoned warehouse"

_"Ok now hang tight. Don't do anything crazy, just keep it steady. I'll cut him off at Old River Road Crossroads"_

"OK Dad"

"_And tune in to channel 22"_

"OK. I'm down and I'm gone"

Grams and Gramps looked at him "What was all that about?" Grams asked.

Bobby smiled "Mum and Luke are on their way"

Bobby re-tuned the Cb and put it down.

"Don't you think you should just pull over and see what he wants. " Gramps asked looking worried

"No" Bobby replied indignantly "This is Hazzard"

"Things work a bit differently here" Kait assured them knowingly.

"_Bobby, would ya just pull over" Cletus came over the CB_

Bobby picked it up again "Sorry Cletus. No can do. I haven't done anything"

_"Please" came Cletus' reply._

_"Cletus, this here's Bo. Why don't ya give the kid a break and leave him be"_

_"Sorry Bo I can't do that Roscoe said I had to get him"_

_"For what?" Bo replied_

_"Somethin'" Cletus said evasively._

_"OK Bob. Just keep it runnin' nice and easy I'm just about at the crossroads" Luke said._

_"I'm comin' in the other side Luke" Bo said._

_"Then let's do it" Luke grinned._

Bobby had shot through the crossroads with just enough space between him and the patrol car for Bo to shoot out one side and Luke out the other and cut Cletus off. Cletus spun the wheel to avoid them and ended up nose first in the newly dug ditch at the side of the road. Bo and Luke skidded to a halt side by side and leant out the windows to give each other a high five.

"You OK Cletus?" Luke called back.

Cletus stumbled out with his feet in water "Buzzard on a buzzsaw Luke. Roscoe's gonna have my pay again for this"

"We'll give Cooter a call when we get to the farm" Luke assured him.

"Thanks Luke that's real good of ya" Cletus smiled and waved as they pulled away.

Jess shook her head and frowned. "Why does everything around here have to become such a drama?"

Luke grinned across at her "Otherwise it'd be just like everyplace else" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "And ya wouldn't love it so much"

Jess reluctantly smiled at him "Yeah, I suppose"

They pulled into the yard behind Bobby and went to help her Mum and Dad out.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to pull over" Gramps frowned.

"Not when he ain't done nothin' " Luke grinned.

Jess held her hands out and shrugged "Welcome to Hazzard"

Gramps sighed "They do things a bit different here. We heard"

Bo ran over and joined them, hugging Grams and Gramps "It's good to see you guys. "

"Bo, it's good to see you too" Grams replied "How are you?"

"I'm doin' real good Ma'am thank you. We weren't expectin' ya out here so soon"

"Well, it was a sudden decision" Gramps answered.

"Yes, we thought about it and the kids went ahead and just organized it" Grams explained.

"Where's that lovely wife and daughter of yours?" Gramps asked.

Bo suddenly lost his smile "Oh lord am I in trouble" He took off towards his car "I was on my way to town to pick 'em up when I ran into you guys" He called back over his shoulder "Catch y'all later" and with that he jumped into his car and raced off as the rest started laughing.

"I hope for his sake that Cletus is still in the ditch" Jess smiled.

They went into the house and the kids took them on a tour as Luke and Jess prepared a snack. Luke watched her as she smiled to herself listening to the voices coming from the back rooms.

He put down what he was doing and wrapped his arms round her waist "Hey, Babe, are ya happy?"

Jess turned round to face him with a big smile "Yes I'm happy. How about you?"

Luke smiled at her "Of course......You're happy, then I'm happy"

Jess wrapped her arms tight round his neck "You are incredible and I love you" and she kissed him.

Gramps coughed dramatically as they came in.

Luke stepped back looking slightly embarrassed "Oh....er.... sorry sir.....come on in"

Kait giggled as Gramps grinned at him mischeviously "No need to be sorry, you made an honest woman of my daughter. And a man's allowed to kiss his wife every now and then" He patted Luke's arm.

"Why don't you sit down Dad" Jess giggled.

"Old habit's die hard" Luke said under his breath to Jess as they turned to get the pie and drinks.

Jess grinned at him "You're OK. This Daddy doesn't own a shotgun" She kissed his cheek and started talking to the others. Luke let out a deep breath and joined them.

Daisy arrived the next day and the Duke farm was packed for supper. It had rained all day so they had to squeeze inside. Cooter gave Bo a hand to bring is table over to give them some extra room.

"So come on Daisy. Can't ya tell us now why you're here" Bo complained as they finished the meal.

"Well, if you'd all just hust up then we could. It's actually not my news to tell. Enos Honey, why don't you tell them"

"Ok Daisy If ya want me too. It's just I got a little bit bored of the LAPD after all this time." He started.

"Surely y'aint ready to retire yet Enos" Bo teased.

"No Bo I ain't retirin'. But I applied a while back to join the FBI,.."

"The feds!" Luke exclaimed "Are you kiddin' "

"Ya gotta be havin' us on" Cooter agreed. "Ya know how this family are with the feds"

"Yes I surely do. At the time I didn't even know if they'd take me but they did so I start next week"

Bo and Luke looked at each other shocked as they all congratulated Enos.

"Hang on guys. There's more" Daisy grinned.

They all looked at Enos "I'm gonna be stationed in Capitol City"

"We're comin' home" Daisy squealed.

There were even more congratulations and handshakes and back slapping.

When they started to calm down Luke asked "So why Capitol City? Why not LA?"

Daisy smiled and put her arm round him "Well, we thought about what we said about the kids growin' up together 'n' all and we got to talkin' and we both decided that we just wanted to be here in Hazzard"

"But ya got a great job out there Daisy" Bo said knowing how hard she'd worked to get it.

"Yeah," She looked a little thoughtful then had a big grin "but I gotta better one in Atlanta workin' for the state government environment department."

After another round of hugs Luke sighed "Well this is sure a week for surprises. Bo I think ya'd better tell Daisy your news"

Bo looked at him, not sure what to say after what Daisy had just told them. "It's just that .............I'm goin' back on the circuit for a while, so what ya said....."

"Bo, that's great, honey" She hugged him

"But what ya said about the kids 'n' all" He looked at her.

"It's OK. This is your home. You'll be back a lot I just know it" They hugged each other.

Luke patted Bo's back "Looks like we got to be buildin' another house, Cousin"

Bo grinned and was just about to agree when Daisy interrupted "You don't. We've taken over the old Strait farm, so we'll be seein' y'all all the time."

"Well, I think this calls for a real celebration. " Luke said.

Bo grinned "How about we all go jukin'?"

Daisy grinned right back "Why not. I ain't done that in such a long time"  
"What's jukin' " Gramps asked puzzled.

The others laughed as Kait said "Just dancing and drinking and stuff gramps"

Grams and Gramps looked at each other.

"We don't have to go" Jess said looking at them with concern "Not if you don't want to"

"Please come please" Kait whined.

Grams shrugged "Well, we did want to find out about life in Hazzard"

"And if it's jukin', then I guess we're jukin' " Gramps added as Kait cheered and danced round the room knocking into things. Jess grabbed hold of her as her Dad added "But who's driving?"

Jess laughed and threw him the keys to her jeep. "You can take the jeep Daddy"

"Yeah, hopefully Cletus and Roscoe are off duty now" Bobby teased.

So after a night of jukin' they all woke bleary eyed the next morning, and set off for Sweetwater for the races. With Luke at the wheel the General still won. Bo wasn't allowed to drive as an ex- race car driver, but he was allowed to ride shotgun. Junior races were on a smaller track and Bobby not having the experience of the others came in a respectable third.

The next day they all went to church in the morning and then to the Hazzard County Egg hunt and picnic in the square. Grams and Gramps got to meet a lot of the local characters as well as Kait and Bobby's new friends.

They dragged the picnic things into the house wearily.

"So after all this, what have you got planned for tomorrow?" Grams asked

"Sleeping" Bobby flopped into the arm chair.

"Chores" Luke said pushing Bobby's feet off the coffee table.

"I know, why don't we have a Duke barbecue?" Daisy exclaimed

"Daisy are you crazy" Bo looked at her in shock

"Tomorrow!!" Luke looked equally as shocked

"Why not?" Daisy replied "We could get Roscoe to send up some beers from the Boars nest, get the guys from the band to come and play and ......"

"What about food?" Gaby asked

"I got a load of barbecue Deacon sent just sittin' in the freezer" Cooter informed them."It's yours if ya want it"

"Perfect" Daisy replied.

Bo looked at Cooter with a smirk "I can't believe that ya still in touch with Deacon"

Cooter gave him a smug grin in return "Well, ya know, Beauregard, if she finds me irresistible what can a man do"

Luke, Jess, Daisy and Gaby started laughing as Bo pouted "That was below the belt Cooter. No-one calls me that"

"So what d'ya say fellas" Daisy tried to rouse some enthusiasm.

"Sounds like fun" Gaby said "I haven't been to a Duke barbecue before"

"Me neither" Jess agreed "Come on Luke" She pulled on his sleeve "Please"

"Don't pull that face" He moaned "Ya know I can't say no to that face"

Gramps laughed "I never could either and she knows it"

Luke looked at Jess and pulled a face "Ok I'm in"

Daisy and Jess high fived.

"Bo, what about you?" Gaby asked as she lent across and whispered something to him"

He pouted again "Ok guess I'm in too"

Jess and Daisy both hugged Gaby.

"Enos, what about you honey?" Daisy asked as she stood closer to him and ran her hand down his face

"Daisy that ain't fair. Ya know he could never say no to you for anythin' when ya did that" Luke teased.

"Anythin' ya want Daisy" Enos replied.

"I gotta problem" Luke announced "Some of the guys from the band are out of town for the weekend"

"No problem" Bo grinned "I just happen to know that Toby Keith will be travellin' this way tomorrow on route from Atlanta to Florida. Ya want me to give his people a call?"

"You bet" Daisy agreed.

"Who's Toby Keith?" Grams asked.

"A friend of ours " Bo replied.

"Some old country singer that they know" Kait said as she and Troy came in "They went to see him in Nashville"

"Waylon Jennings, Toby Keith, you got any more stars tucked away" Grams said in surprise

Luke and Jess exchanged a look "Maybe one or two" Luke said quietly.

"Daisy, how can you be sure anyone will come at such short notice" Grams asked her.

"Free food and free beer, and nobody ever does anythin' day after Easter " Daisy replied confidently.

The next morning they were all up to get chores done early and the yard tidied and the barbecue set up. The Duke farm looked like an ants nest with people scurrying all over the place. But they were ready for the start. All their friends were there and Toby Keith arrived like he promised and played on the hay bale stage.

"Now y'all know Jacky Don Tucker" he announced, "now I just happen to know two guys from right here in Hazzard that were livin' the life way before Jacky Don. ...Y'all might just recognise 'em"

He played Jacky Don Tucker but had re-written it so it was all about Bo and Luke. They stood with their family and laughed at his new version. When he finished, they all went over to shake his hand. He promised Jess and Gaby a copy before he left. When they had all moved back to let him continue Gaby stayed behind and Bo could see Toby nodding his head at what Gaby was saying.

"What was that all about?" Bo asked when she rejoined them.

"You'll see" She said and went inside the farm house.

"Now it seems I gotta little competition here this afternoon." Toby went on "I want ya to put your hands together for your very own outta state girls"

Jess looked round as Gaby held out Luke's guitar "Gaby, no"

"Why not? You learnt this for Luke" Gaby replied

"Jess, you used to do this all the time. of course you can" Gramps said

Jess looked at all their faces and settled on Luke's as Toby said "I think they got a little stage fright. Let's give 'em some encouragement. Jess, Gaby come on up here Darlin's"

Luke winked at Jess "I know ya can" was all he said.

Jess slowly put out her hand and took the guitar. "OK"

Gaby hugged her and they made their way onto the makeshift stage. Jess spoke to Toby and they started to play. (Wild Montana Skies - John Denver.)

They were standing watching the girls when Bo turned to Luke with a bemused look "Did you know about this?"

Luke had an equally bemused look "Heck, I didn't even know she could play that thing"

Grams leant over to them "She used to be in a band when she was Bobby's age. Probably where he gets it from"

Luke looked shocked "I never knew. Why does she hate doin' it so much now"

Grams pulled a face "Joe. He really rocked her confidence, till she could hardly do anything. ....But mainly she doesn't like to embarrass the kids"

Luke looked at Jess as she played and sang with Gaby. There were no sign of nerves even if she had them. She looked every bit the pop star.

They finished the song to cheers and applause and Jess flipped the guitar over her back and hugged Gaby, Bo lifted Gaby down he hugged and kissed her, telling her how great she sounded. Jess stepped down and looked at Luke.

"That was great." He said still surprised.

Jess took off the guitar and held it out to him. "Here I think you'd better have this back"

Luke smiled "Maybe you should keep it" He took it and put his arm round her as they walked towards the barn. "How come ya never told me you could play like that?"

Jess shrugged "I don't know. I was just too Anita I suppose"

"There weren't nothin' Anita about that" He said leaning the guitar against the barn and pulling her towards him. "Did you really learn that for me?"

Jess played with collar of his shirt, not catching his eye."I just thought it seemed to sound a bit like your life"

Luke lifted her head up to look at him and he smiled "And I loved it" She smiled and he kissed her.

Dobro was standing talking to Cooter when he caught sight of them Kissing by the barn "Hey Luke" He called over "Y'all's missin' the party"

Luke didn't react and Cooter smirked "Looks like there havin' a party of their own"

Dobro leant on Cooter's shoulder "But they're married now. They didn't ought to be carryin' on like that"

Cooter chuckled "I don't see anythin' stoppin' them carryin' on like that."

The Dukes went to say Goodbye to Toby and Thank him for playing.

"It's been real fun" He said "You boys keep one step ahead of ol' Roscoe"

They shook his hand and Bo grinned "We'll sure try"

Toby turned to Gaby and Jess "You girls can come jam with me anytime"

They looked at each other in shock then at Toby "Wow. Thanks."

Jess was finishing clearing up in the kitchen, when her Mum came in.

"Is Kait OK?" Jess asked

"Yes, she was practically asleep as soon as she got into bed" Grams began helping Jess tidy up. "How come Luke didn't know you could play guitar and had been in a band?"

Jess shrugged and smiled "I just never got around to telling him I suppose"

Grams smiled "So is there anything else you haven't told him?"

Jess grinned mischievously as she looked at her mum "Probably, ....but I can't have him finding out all my secrets I?"

Grams started laughing "Jess, don't ever change"

Luke, Gramps and Bobby came in talking. Bobby started picking at the last of the food that they were putting away.

"Everythings done out there for tonight" Luke said as he and Bobby playfully fought over the last piece of apple pie.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Bobby asked through a mouthful of pie.

"Bobby!!" Jess frowned at him

Luke swallowed his piece quickly before answering. "We got chores to catch up on"

"Oh fun!" Bobby said sarcastically. Then grinned at Luke.

"If there's anything we can help with just ask" Gramps said.

"You've done more than enough today" Jess said wrapping her arms round her Dad. "Can I get you anything? I would offer pie but there's none left" She pulled a face at Luke and Bobby.

"Not for me, If you don't need anymore help I'm going to head off to bed" Jess hugged her Mum and so did Bobby

"Night Grams" He said

Grams patted his cheek gently. "Don't stay up eating, Bobby, it'll give you nightmares"

"No Grams" He smiled cheekily.

Gramps went off to bed too and Bobby flopped in the armchair with a magazine.

"Hey, Bob. Don't forget those chores start early" Luke said coming halfway into the lounge.

Bobby pulled a face and got up "OK, I can take a hint. I'm going........Night Mum"

"Night Bobby D" She called from the kitchen

Luke patted his arm as he left and went back into the kitchen "Peace at last"

Jess smiled "You want to take milk outside?"

"Yeah" He replied

The door opened and Bo came in carrying Luke's guitar.

"Hey Cuz. I thought you went to bed" Luke said to him.

"I was just goin' but when I did a last check on the animals I found this out by the barn" Bo replied holding out Luke's guitar to him and Luke took it.

"I had it out there earlier and got a bit distracted" Luke grinned at Jess

Bo pulled a face and put up his hands "I don't wanna know. Night Jess Night Cuz"

"Night Bo" they chorused as he left.

Luke ran his thumb down the guitar strings "This looked more at home on you, Miss Rockstar" He teased and Jess frowned at him

They took their drinks outside onto the porch as they did every night before going to bed.

Luke sat on the swing seat and gently strummed his guitar as Jess leant on the railings.

"I love this time of night, when it's quiet and still" She said.

"I thought ya liked the excitement of Hazzard " Luke said reaching out and pulling her to sit down next to him

"I do but this is special. It's like this is our time. Like nothing else matters. Just you and me under the stars and that big ol' Georgia moon" She looked at Luke "Stupid huh?"

"Nah" Luke pulled her closer "It's hard to think it's that same one we all used to run shine under so long ago"

Jess curled up next to him "What was it like?"

"Runnin' shine?" Luke looked surprised at the question. "It was fun, fast, scary and dangerous all at once"

"Why?"

"Well, we had the revenuers to outrun and things happened, cars wrecked, stills blew. Ya never went to a still site without a shotgun"

"Thought you didn't use guns?" She asked looking up at him.

"We didn't after we was on probation, but Uncle Jesse did and Daisy was always a crack shot even back then." Luke smiled "But Uncle Jesse hardly ever let her near a still site. They were dangerous places. Just about everybody, from the local drunks to high powered cartels, would try gettin' hold of good 'shine, anyways possible and a few that weren't"

"D'you miss it?"

Luke looked at her, puzzled by a question that he'd never even thought about. "I never thought about it. I guess I wouldn't wanna be doin' it now but we had fun doin' it back then but we were young, what did we know. We thought we were invincible, until we got caught. Then, we had to stop but we soon went back to our own ways just without the shine runnin'. But it was just somethin' everybody did. We did it like our Daddies Same as everybody else."

"It's a shame that kids don't learn the real history of places like this" Jess sighed.

"They learn some, but they'll never understand what it was really like. And that big ol' moon just sittin' up there watchin'." Luke turned to her "You coulda been anywhere in the world and ya picked here"

Jess smiled at him "You're not anywhere else and moments like these, it's no contest"

Luke started playing again and sang along. (The Moon over Georgia - Shenandoah)

Jess smiled as she cuddled up next to him "I love that song"

Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head "And it's all for you"

* * *

**Don't worry Hazzard won't stay this quiet for long**


	23. Chapter 23

**County Elections**

A couple of days later found all the Dukes, except Daisy and Enos, at the Boars Nest.

"WHat did Roscoe want us all here for anyhow?" Bo complained.

"No idea" Luke replied "But I ain't complainin'. "

"How's your visit comin' along?" Cooter asked Grams and Gramps.

"Great" they replied.

"But being here is like going back twenty or thirty years" Grams added.

They chuckled as Cooter said "Well, ain't nobody ever accused Hazzard of being too progressive, that's for sure"

They were all laughing and talking when Roscoe and Cletus appeared from the backroom and tried to attract everyone's attention. Eventually, Roscoe nudged Cletus, who took out his gun and fired it once into the ceiling. Lacey screamed and everyone jumped, especially Grams and Gramps who were looking round with concern.

"What's happening?" Grams asked.

"It's like something out of the wild west in here" Gramps added "Is he safe with that thing?"

Bo smiled "He ain't shot nobody yet"

"Cletus, did ya have to scare everybody half to death" Luke said to him crossly.

"Sorry folks." Cletus said coming over to them. "Didn't mean to scare ya Ma'am." He said to to Grams. "Sorry Gaby" She was still trying to pacify Lacey.

"Cletus" Roscoe called him back "Would ya quit ya lolly gagging over there with them Dukes and get over here...We got important County business to attend to."

Jess leaned back in her chair towards Luke and said quietly, "It's the only place I know where County business is done in the bar"

Luke smiled as he leant forward to reply "Why change the habits of a lifetime?"

Rosco snickered "Luke Duke, would you just hush up now, or I'm gonna have to......"

"Cuff me and stuff me. I know Roscoe" Luke sighed.

"Now, listen up. Y'all know it's county elections this Friday. And with me retirin' to spend more time with my gorgeous puppies, 'coz they're real cute and got them little wet noses and.."

"Rosce would ya just get on with it, 'coz we ain't got all day" Cooter heckled.

Roscoe snickered and continued "well, to have an election for county commissioner and sheriff we gotta have a least two candidates for each and so far, Cletus here is the only candidate for sheriff" Everyone cheered and applauded as Cletus smiled and waved. Roscoe muttered under his breath "All saints preserve us."

"Looks like ya got the job, Cletus" Bo called out.

"Not yet he ain't" Roscoe said grumpily "He ain't been duly appointed. And so far there's only one Candidate for Commissioner. His application arrived by post this mornin'. " Roscoe unrolled a campaign poster for them to see.

"Ezra Bushmaster!" Bo exclaimed as a shocked murmur went around the room. "Ya can't seriously let him take over"

"Well, nominations close at midnight tonight and if he's the only candidate,.... he gets it. come on, Cletus" Roscoe huffed and they disappeared back into his office.

The Duke party all turned back to each other in astonishment.

"That guy just don't give up" Luke said still shocked.

"Who is he?" Grams asked and Jess shrugged.

"Just about the meanest, crookedest, low-down, dirty son of a gun to ever enter Hazzard." Bo explained.

Cooter gave him a sideways look and added "And that's sayin' somethin'."

"He nearly got us killed last time" Gaby said.

Bo smiled at her "But it was worth it"

"Killed!!!" Grams gasped looking shocked.

"He's tried to take over here a couple a times before." Luke elaborated "First time was way back and he got run outta town and the second time was just a few years ago when he cooked up some scheme over the hospital."

"Looks like he's goin' for a third time lucky" Bo frowned thoughtfully. "What we gonna do Luke?"

"Ain't nothin' we can do if he's elected fair and square. And why do I gotta think of somethin'?" Luke complained.

"Y'always do" Bo smiled

"About the only thing you can do is to have someone else sound against him and win" Jess suggested

"Yeah, but who?" Luke asked her.

"Why don't you do it, Luke You're pretty smart and everyone round here likes ya" Bo grinned, slapping him on the back.

"I don't know nothin' about no politikin' and I ain't got a mind to start learnin' neither." Luke frowned. They all sat thoughtfully, then gradually Luke's frown turned to a smile "But Cooter on the other hand" He grinned as he slapped Cooter on the back.

Cooter spluttered into his beer "Now hang on a cotton pickin' minute. I gave all that up for the quiet life"

Luke looked at Bo who smirked back. "Well, it's a shame, Cooter. But if y'ain't up to it no more" Bo sighed.

"Who said I ain't up to it?" Cooter said indignantly.

"And if ya'd rather see Ezra Bushmaster elected" Luke added.

"He's bound to have his goons elected as sheriff" Bo continued.

"Which means poor ol' Cletus'll be out of a job" Luke went on

"Now will you two quit ya shuckin' and jivin'. I didn't say I wouldn't do it" Cooter stopped them.

"Then you will " Bo said excitedly

"I didn't say that either" Cooter replied looking at him.

Sitting watching the three of them, Grams and Gramps looked bemused and Jess and Gaby just giggled quietly

Cooter continued "It ain't that easy. I gotta be nominated"

"I'll do it." Luke said quickly.

"And seconded" Cooter went on.

"I can do that" Bo grinned

"And run a campaign and then get elected" Cooter finished.

"We can all help you" Gaby assured him and they all looked at Cooter.

He looked thoughtful "Well, if it keeps Ezra Bushmaster out...................I guess it's worth a try"

Bo let out a rebel yell, making Lacey jump again.

Gaby scowled at him "It's OK, Lacey. It was just your Daddy"

"Now, I'm gonna need y'all's help" Cooter said seriously.

"You got it" Luke shook his hand as they all went to hug him or shake his hand.

Jess gave him a hug and kissed his cheek "Are you sure about this Cooter? You don't have to let these guys talk you into it if you really don't want to."

Cooter smiled as he put his arm round her "Don't you worry about it Darlin'. 'Coz what these fellas don't know is that I'd already been thinkin' about it and got the form half filled already back at the garage.

Jess chuckled "So they weren't the only one's doing some shuckin' and jivin'?"

Cooter grinned "I couldn't make it too easy for 'em"

"Ya know Luke, I knew ya'd think of somethin'" Bo grinned, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder as they stood to one side.

Luke folded his arms looking serious "That's the easy part. Now, we just gotta make sure he's elected"

"What he needs is a good campaign" Bo said looking thoughtful.

"Are you gonna do it?" Luke turned to him in surprise.

Bo's smile returned "I can put up posters"

"I can do it" Gaby said coming over having heard their conversation

"You!" Bo said surprised.

"Yeah" she smiled "I ran some very successful campaigns back in high school "

Bo stood with his mouth open and Luke smiled "Which is more than we ever did" He said "Honey, it looks like ya got yaself a job" He leant over and kissed her.

Bo laughed and hugged her "Hey everybody," He called out "Cooter's gonna run against Bushmaster"

A cheer went round the bar with a few yee-haa's and lots of people came over to shake Cooter's hand. Roscoe and Cletus came back out of the office.

"Alright Alright. What's all this noise about out here?" Roscoe shouted and the bar went quiet .

Bo and Luke stood leaning on each other as Bo said smugly "We got someone to run against Bushmaster"

"Oo......oo.....ya have...." Roscoe stammered "Good news! Good news" Then he looked at them panicked "Please don't tell me it's you Duke boys"

Bo and Luke looked at each other and smiled as they stepped apart and Cooter stepped up between them.

"No Roscoe" he said "It's me"

Roscoe snickered "Ooo......you....oo....but....Cooter Davenport.....You're just a little ol' mechanic"

"Boss..." Cletus tried to interrupt.

"Cletus hush" Roscoe focused again on Cooter "You don't know how to run the county"

"But Boss..." Cletus tried again and was ignored.

Roscoe continued "Ya gotta look after the people and the money and Cletus what is it?"

Cletus had continued to try and attract Roscoe's attention "With Cooter havin' been a congressman he should be real good at it"

Roscoe snickered "oo....him....congressman....oo...he was wasn't he" He snickered again. "But ya gotta be nominated and seconded and run a campaign so's people'll vote for ya. And ya can't do that if y'ain't got ya form on my desk before midnight"

"Form'll be on ya desk in the hour" Cooter smiled

"And I'll nominate him" Luke added

"And I'll second him" Bo agreed

"I'm gonna be his campaign manager and it'll be ready by tomorrow" Gaby said confidently.

"And we'll all vote for him" a shout went up near the bar followed by cheers .

Roscoe snickered, looked around the room and went back to his office. Cletus came across and shook Cooter's hand "I'll vote for ya too"

"Cletus!" Roscoe called for him and he scurried off.

Laughing the Duke party went back to sit down

"Now, we just gotta start winnin' them votes" Luke said.

Gaby smiled "It'll be fine. After all, this is your hood"

Cooter drunk up his beer and stood up "I'm outta here"

"Ain't ya gonna start plannin'" Bo said

"Nope" Cooter replied "I got me a Chevy to pick up and 'sides, I got a form to deliver"

"Come by for supper and we can talk then" Gaby said to him

"Don't mind if I do" Cooter smiled.

"I'll cook, you can work" Jess offered "after all some of this mess is Luke's"

Luke looked at her indignantly as Cooter left, then he smiled.

So later that evening they set about creating a campaign for Cooter and by the end of it they had a speech for town square the following afternoon and batch of posters printed ready for putting up.

Most of Hazzard turned out to support Cooter and hear him speak. They listened to what he had to say but in reality, most of them knew Ezra Bushmaster, and were happy to go along with Cooter just to keep him out of Hazzard.

"If you're runnin' round doin' all this fancy stuff, who's gonna service my pick up" One old man called out from near the front of the crowd.

Cooter smiled "Now Earl, ya know Mavis can do just a good a job as I can. But ya don't need to go gettin' all het up about that, I'll still be workin' at the garage"

The crowd were cheering and applauding. Cooter may have just been the local mechanic, but he was a well known and well loved member of the Hazzard community.

At the back of the crowd two men were not applauding. They were watching the crowd carefully before one of them spoke. "Boss ain't gonna like this"

The other one agreed "Sure ain't. We'd better get back and tell him what we found out" and they slid away unnoticed.

The same two men were back in the square a couple of hours later, watching as Jess, Luke, Gaby and Bo stood talking outside the garage. The men couldn't hear what they were saying but silently observed as the assembled group laughed and Luke put his arm round Gaby and kissed the top of her head. Jess patted Gaby's arm and took Lacey from Bo and he kissed her cheek as he helped her get Lacey strapped into her car seat in the general.

"Thats her" One man said to the other.

"Are ya sure?" The other replied

"Boss said she had a baby and was married to the blonde Duke. This is our chance" The first spoke. "We'd better get outta here"

"What about the baby? Boss didn't say anythin' about no baby"

"No, but he wants it done sooner rather than later, it may be the best chance we get"

Jess drove the General along the road, singing to herself and talking to Lacey who was gurgling in the seat next to her. Suddenly, she rounded a bend and skidded to a halt. There was a car parked across the road, it's doors open and apparently abandoned.

"What we got here, Little Lady?" Jess smiled at Lacey and tickled her tummy. Lacey giggled. "You just wait here a minute, while I go and see what's going on" Lacey giggled again as Jess picked up her Teddy and put in her seat "I'll be right back"

Jess climbed out of the General and looked around as she slowly walked towards the car. "Hello..............Is there anybody there?" No-one answered. She was starting to feel that something wasn't right as she walked round the car looking inside and up and down the road. Jess put her hand on the hood. It was still warm. Jess leaned inside the car and took of the brake with the intention of pushing it out of the way.

"Hey.....That's our car"

The voice startled her and she quickly withdrew her head and started to speak "I'm sorry. I was........" she gasped as she turned and saw two men, both with hand guns pointing at her.

She backed up a little into the side of the car. "I wasn't trying to steal it or anything. I was just trying to move it over."

"Get in the car" The first guy said roughly

Jess glanced towards the car. No way was she about to leave Lacey. As if on cue Lacey screamed, not wanting to be left so long. Both guys looked towards the General which was all the time Jess needed. She pushed the car door she was standing behind into the first guy sending him sprawling in the dirt and dropping his gun. Jess kicked it under the car as she grabbed the other guys hand and bit it. As he released the gun, Jess grabbed it and threw it into the grass at the side of the road. She took off for the General and lept in through the window.

"It's OK Lacey"she said reassuringly "Damn it where are those keys" She started searching for the keys she thought she'd left in the ignition.

"You lookin' for these" The first man said as he stood beside the drivers door, pointing the gun at her and dangling the General's keys from his finger. "Now, get out of the car. Harris, get the baby."

The other hijacker,Harris, pointed his gun in the passenger window. "I still ain't sure about this, Cole"

"Please, don't take the baby" Jess said concerned as she climbed slowly out of the window

"What d'ya want us to do, just leave it here" Cole said roughly as he pushed her towards the car.

"No, but we could have someone come and pick her up, or we could drop her off" Jess was shaking with fear.

"Then they'de know what was happenin'." Harris replied "We don't want them to know just yet"

Just as they were about to push Jess into the car, she stopped. Cole's gun digging in her ribs. "Ok" she said trying to keep calm "I'll come with you quietly but no guns around the baby"

Harris snarled "You ain't in no position to be makin' demands, lady"

Cole looked from her to the baby and back, then slowly put his gun away. "Alright, but you try anything and the deals off"

Harris looked at him disbelievingly and the put his gun away too.

"Wait, I need to get some things for the baby from the car" Jess said quickly.

"No funny stuff" Harris said and led her over to the car.

Jess leant in through the passengers window and grabbed Lacey's bag and with a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being watched she picked up the CB and stuffed it in the bag too.

They all got in the car and drove off.

"What do you want with me anyway" Jess asked.

"That's for us to know" Harris leered as Cole drove. He turned to his associate "wait 'till the Boss hears we got Gaby Duke"

Gaby!! Jess suddenly realised that they didn't actually know who she was. And why were they after Gaby. "I think you've got the wrong person" she said quietly.

Both kidnappers looked back at her "You can't fool us with that, Mrs Duke" Cole replied.

"I'm not who you think I am" Jess said nervously not sure if giving them this information would help.

"She's bluffing. Right?" Harris turned to Cole.

"Right" Cole replied.

.

Luke, Gaby and Bo got back to the farm in high spirits.

"Jess!" Luke called for her as they went in "Hey Babe, ya home"

"I didn't see the General outside" Gaby commented "Perhaps they're not back yet"

"Yeah she's probably still at Daisy's." Bo grinned pulling Gaby towards him "You know how these ladies love to talk"

Gaby pulled a face at him as Luke sighed "I guess" He pulled a jug of juice from the refrigerator and poured three glasses

"Ya gotta get used to her not bein' here Luke. She's gonna have to go to work" Bo teased as they all sat at the table.

Luke frowned at him "I know that"

"_Breaker one, breaker one. I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaazy Cooter comin' at ya. Any you Lost Sheep out there on the Hazzard net. Come on"_

Luke picked up the CB "Hey Cooter, we're here"

"_Where exactly might here be, Lucas?"_

"I'm back at the farm with Bo and Gaby. Why? What's up?"

"_Well, if you're all back at the farm. Where is the General supposed to be at?"_

Luke stood up starting to get concerned "Jess still has it. Cooter what's goin' on?"

_"I'm up on Willow Road and I just found the General a-sittin' by the side of the road. Ain't no sign of anyone with him"_

Bo and Gaby stood up looking equally concerned. "She had Lacey" Gaby stated quietly and Bo pulled her towards him.

"Maybe it broke down Cooter and she decided to walk. She can't of gone far, she has Lacey" Luke said trying to be rational.

_"I hate to say this Buddy but the General's purrin' like a kitten"_

Bo and Luke exchanged a worried look as Gaby gasped her hand over her mouth.

Luke spoke into the CB again. "Cooter, hang tight. We're on our way"

Luke put down the CB and looked at Bo and Gaby.

"We'll take my car. Bo said and we'd better call Daisy" Bo said as they made for the door.

"No need. She's here" Luke said as they went outside and Daisy pulled into the yard in Dixie.

"I heard on the CB. Jess was supposed to come by a while ago to pick up her folks." Daisy told them "But she never showed up"

Luke helped Grams and Gramps out of the jeep. "She left us in town a couple of hours ago"

"I don't like the sound of this" Gramps said

"We're just gonna go find out" Luke said "Can ya hang on here Ma'am with Kait, and Bobby should be back soon"

"Of course, We're more use here with the children" She replied with a look to Gramps.

"Come on then, I'll give y'all a ride" Daisy said "Troy, come on honey" She called to Troy who had run off with Kait to see the chicks.

"Why don't you leave him here. We can start supper for the kids" Gramps said.

Daisy agreed And Luke patted Gramps arm as he climbed into the jeep "Stay by the CB. The kids can work it"

Grams and Gramps nodded "Just find out what's happened to my daughter" Grams replied.

"Yes Ma'am. Hit it Daisy"

.

Jess had been left in an old dusty building, locked in a room with no windows, just a skylight, a lamp and a table. She put her ear to the door and heard the two kidnappers leave. She checked on Lacey, who had fallen asleep and pulled the CB from the bag and turned it on.

"Lost Sheep, this is Mama bear. This is a mayday. Can you hear me?.................This is Jess Duke is there anyone out there can hear.................Mayday, mayday, this is Jess Duke calling the Hazzard net." The CB just crackled and squeaked.

Jess sighed and kept trying, but she heard the door bang out side so quickly turned it off and stuffed it back in the bag as the door was unlocked. Four men came in, two of whom she recognised from earlier.

"Told ya we got her" Harris said smugly.

An older guy with silver grey hair looked at Jess "Who is this?"

"Gaby Duke" Cole replied "Just like you told us"

The old man turned to them "I don't know what you idiots have done, but this is not Gaby Duke"

Cole and Harris looked from him to Jess and she shrugged "I tried to tell you"

"So who are you" Harris asked

"Jess" She replied.

"Luke Duke's wife" The older man said. "At least with one Duke here, it'll stop them helpin' with the elections"

"Is that what this is all about, Mr Bushmaster" Jess exclaimed suddenly remembering where she recognised the man from. "Because you aren't going to be able to win now. You know that you'll have most of Hazzard after you when they find out"

"She's smart." Bushmaster grinned "But havin' a smart mouth ain't gonna help you. You'd better learn when to keep it shut" Lacey woke up and started crying "What is that doin' here?" He asked his men

Harris and Cole looked nervous. "She was with her," Cole answered "So we had to bring her along too"

"D'you fools know what the penalty is for kidnappin' a minor. I'm gonna have to figure out what to do with the kid" Bushmaster pushed the men towards the door and they left locking the door behind them. Jess picked Lacey up and found a bottle from the bag to keep her quiet. She didn't like this at all. She got the feeling that Bushmaster wasn't about to let her go. She pressed her ear to the door again and could hear the men arguing outside. She heard them mention Lacey and taking her somewhere before they went out banging the door behind them. Jess wasn't about to let them take Lacey from her. She looked around the room as Lacey went back to sleep drinking her bottle. The skylight was way too high to reach and the door was locked. She gently laid Lacey back in her chair. She had to find a way out or get some help. She emptied Lacey's bag onto the table. The bag was full of assorted baby things including extra nappies and bottles and the baby carrier.

Jess gave a small smile "Thank you Bo" "She pushed it all back in and tried the CB again.

.

Dixie pulled out alongside the General and they all jumped out. Cooter was leaning on the General's bonnet with something in his hand.

"Cooter what's goin' on?" Luke asked

"Well, I been all over the General and there ain't nothin' wrong with him that'd cause him to be left up here. I've looked all round and there ain't no sign of Jess and Lacey, except....." He hesitated and held out the teddy he had bought Lacey in his hand.

Gaby took it in both her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. Bo wrapped both his arms round her, tears in his own eyes as he looked towards Luke "What's goin' on, Luke? Where's Jess taken her?"

Daisy put a hand on his back as Luke answered "I got no idea Bo. But somethin' just ain't right "

"If she's on foot she can't have gone far, why don't we split up and go look" Daisy suggested.

"Well we just took the road from our place" Luke said "So I'll take the General up towards Chocktaw"

"I can run past my place and back into town" Cooter suggested.

Daisy nodded. "I'll go back to my place seein' as it's nearest. See if she went there"

Bo held Gaby by the shoulders "We'll find her, Gaby" He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Honey, why don't you come with me. " Daisy said to her gently "Two pairs of eyes are better than one"

Gaby glanced at her then looked at Bo "I want to find my baby"

"I know darlin', me too" Bo hugged her tight "It'll be OK"

"Bo,......" Luke called him gently.

Bo looked up at him, his own anguish mirrored in Luke's face. He looked back at Gaby. "You goin' with Daisy?"

Gaby nodded and Bo kissed her. Daisy hugged both Bo and Luke and led Gaby to Dixie. Bo and Luke climbed in to the General.

"How are you going to drive without the keys" Gaby said back over her shoulder.

Bo gave her a weak smile "Ain't ever been a problem before" and he hot wired it to start.

Gaby sat in Dixie and rested her head back on the seat and let out a deep breath.

Daisy looked across at her and patted her arm "We'll find them, sugar"

"What if we don't" Gaby sighed looking down at the teddy in her hands.

Bo drove the General as Luke looked out of the window . He glanced across at his cousin."Where's she likely to be Luke"

Luke ran his hand back through his hair as he looked round "I don't know Bo, None of this makes any sense. Jess just wouldn't take off for no reason"

Bo put a hand on his shoulder "I know Luke. We'll find them"

"You really think so"

"We gotta."

Luke put a hand on Bo's shoulder "We'd better"

The CB crackled but Bo and Luke couldn't make out anything on it. "......Ma.......Lu.........'ling Ha....."

"What is that?" Bo winced as the CB hissed and crackled.

"I ain't sure" Luke replied trying to re-tune it. "This is Luke Duke. Is there someone out there can here me? "

"Call...........net..........He..........me.." Then it went dead.

"Whatever it was, it's gone dead" Bo said.

Luke twiddled the dial some more "Either I'm goin' crazy or that sounded like Jess"

Bo looked at him "Are ya sure?"

"Pretty much," he flicked it on "This is Lost Sheep callin' Bo Peep and Crazy C. Ya read me"

_"I copy Lost Sheep"_

_"Loud and clear Buddy"_

_"_Any sign of anything"

"_Not here Luke. We're at the house but there's no sign." Daisy answered  
_

_"I'm just goin' into town, all I seen is a possum and a couple a jack rabbits" Cooter replied_

"Cooter, that antenna ya got at the garage. Can ya use it to iron out static"

_"I can try Luke What ya got?"_

"We're up on Chocktaw road and just picked up somethin'. It was hissin' and spittin' like a rattle snake, but it sounded like Jess"

"_I'll go see what I can do" Cooter replied "I'm gone"_

_"_Daisy, can ya meet us back at the garage"

"S_ure thing Luke. Did ya here anythin' about where she is?"  
_

"Nothin' useful Daisy. I'm gonna give Roscoe and Cletus a call see if they meet us back there too"

_"10-4 Cousin"_

_"Lost Sheep, this here's Speed Demon. I heard what's going on and I want to help"_

Luke gave a sigh "Bobby, is there any point in telling you to stay put?"

_"No, sir. And I got Gramps with me"_

_"_OK, then meet us at the garage and be careful"

_"OK"_

_.  
_

Jess looked around the room again. There had to be something she'd missed. She put her ear back to the door. She tried the radio again and thought she'd heard something that sounded like Luke but it wasn't clear enough to make any sense. She folded her arms as she leant on the table and stared at the floor. Something caught her eye. A small metal ring in the dirt, embedded in one of the floor boards. She crouched down to get a closer look. It was attached to a trap door but after having been left for so long the door didn't want to move. Jess looked up trying to think of some thing to help. She took the strap from Lacey's bag and looped it through the ring and pulled. After a couple of attempts the trapdoor flew open with a bang. Jess froze in fear, hoping that no-one had heard her. She put her ear to the door and heard nothing. Lacey was still asleep. Jess grabbed the lamp and shone it down the hole. It was like some kind of cellar, still full of crates. She lay on the floor and stuck her head down. She was sure she could smell fresh air. Not the same musty air of the depot.

Jess stood the lamp near the edge of the hole and lowered herself down. She looked around the room and opened one of the crates. It was full of whiskey jars. Jess opened one and smelt it. She pulled a face and replaced the lid. Moonshine. She had drunk it with Luke once after the wedding. There was another room, almost in darkness. Jess listened for Lacey and carefully made her way through, following the smell of clean air. There was a gap in the boards over a door high in the wall. Dragging a crate across, Jess climbed up and looked out the crack into daylight and trees. She found an old broken crate lid and used it to lever off some of the planks to make a hole big enough to get herself and Lacey through. Then she made her way back into the prison room using crates and boxes to climb on. She listened again at the door and when she heard nothing she attached the bag strap to Lacey's seat and lowered her down into the cellar. Dropping the bag down, she followed. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and shoved one of the jars of moonshine in it. 'You never know' she thought 'what might come in useful'.

It was good to be back out in the fresh air and she quickly headed away from the warehouse and into the trees, before she stopped. "Well, Little Lady" She whispered to Lacey "If we've got to walk out of here I can't carry you in this thing" So she pulled out the baby harness and strapped it on and put Lacey in it. The seat was hidden under a bush and she set off uphill to try and get a view of where she was and maybe a better signal.

.


	24. Chapter 24

The search party had all arrived at the garage to find Cooter pouring over a map of the county.

"What ya got Cooter" Bo asked hanging on tightly to Gaby.

"This is the road where you were when ya heard the static" He indicated on the map "Now, you heard it but we didn't so it had to be comin' from this area here" He pointed to an area

marked on the map beyond the road. "There ain't nothin' to interrupt the signal so we's lookin' for somethin' else that would cause that kind of static"

"Like electricity or magnetism" Bobby said.

Cooter smiled "Spot on, Bob. Now there just happens to be them electric pylons that run in from Choctaw here. " He drew a line on the map right through the shaded area.

"That is still such a big area to search" Gaby said quite distraught.

The phone rang and Cooter went to answer it as Luke said "Yeah, but it's startin' to narrow it down"

"And what in the world would Jess be doin' up there anyhow?" Daisy added

"Luke" Cooter called him "It's Jess's Mum"

Luke took the phone as the others continued to discuss the map.

"What!..............When?..............."They heard him exclaim and went quiet to listen. "OK...........OK........ now don't you worry.........we got an idea where she is.......Ya hear anythin' else call

us on channel 9" Luke put down the phone and turned to them, his face ashen.

Daisy went over to him "Luke, Honey what's wrong?"

Luke hugged her and went over to Bobby. "It all makes a lot more sense now" He hugged Bobby and looked at Bo.

"Luke, what's happened?" Bo asked.

"Jess's Mum had a phone call......................it ain't good news.........." Luke looked at Bobby as he hesitated.

"Would ya just tell us" Bo said impatiently his grip tightening on Gaby.

"Some guy called and said that if Cooter don't drop out of the elections, we ain't gonna see Jess and Lacey again."

Gaby burst into tears and clung onto Bo who was himself nearly in tears. Cooter dropped his head as he put a supportive hand on Bo's shoulder, Gramps flopped into the chair with his

head in his hands as Daisy put her arm round him and Luke hugged Bobby tight. After a moment, Bobby walked over to Gramps "It'll be OK, Gramps. It has to be"

The silence was interupted by the CB crackling ".....ma......'ay......Hazzard.......Ne.....'elp......"

Luke grabbed it "Jess if ya can here me......... Jess,......" Cooter fiddled with the radio as Luke spoke.

"......Lu........Don'........am......." Then it went dead.

"Jess!......Jess!..." he dropped his hand.

Cooter went back to the map and drew an arc through the search area. "That narrows it down. That's the reach of the antenna from here."

Daisy went to call Enos.

"Isn't there anywhere up there to hide someone?" Gramps asked looking at the area marked on the map.

"Nothin' but rocks and trees" Cletus sighed.

"Wait a minute what's this place here?" Luke pointed to the map.

"Thats the old depot" Roscoe informed them "Ain't no other buildin's for miles. Boss Hogg used to hide 'shine up there way back when."

"Then that's gotta be where they're holding her" Luke said determinedly.

Daisy came back "Enos is on his way with a couple of state police"

Luke's head was buzzing with a plan. "OK, Daisy why don't you and Gaby go up to the county line and meet them explain what's goin on. Cletus, Cooter, you take the roads here and here

and come in round the back. Bo, you and me'll come in here and...." Luke was handing out instuctions like machine gun fire as he turned to Bobby

"Don't even think about it " Bobby looked at him defiantly "I'm coming"

Luke nodded and looked at Gramps

"That's my daughter out there. I may not be much help but I'm staying with Bobby" Gramps said

"Thank you Sir. Roscoe, go sit with Jess's mum. Keep her company in case they call again." Luke continued.

"Now, you just hold on there Luke Duke. I'm still the sheriff around here and I say who goes where and does what with who"

"And what were you going to suggest, Roscoe?" Bo asked crossly stepping forwards.

Roscoe looked at Bo and Luke standing shoulder to shoulder, with their friends and family forming a wall behind them and he snickered nervously "I was just gonna suggest what he said"

He squeaked nervously.

"Good, then let's go."

Luke hugged Bobby and Gramps "OK, Kiddo. Stay right behind us. Ya do as your told and no heroics "

"Yes Dad"

Bo hugged Gaby."We're gonna bring her home" he said quietly

Gaby nodded as Bo wiped her face and kissed her.

"Bo..." She looked up at him "Be careful"

Bo gave her a grin "Ain't careful my middle name?" He kissed her again and hugged Daisy and they all got into their vehicles and drove out of Hazzard.

They all drove up towards the old depot and splitting up and going their seperate ways as they got closer. Daisy and Gaby headed out to the county line to meet Enos. They passed two

cars travelling the opposite direction. They both looked back over their shoulders as the first car spun around.

"Wasn't that Ezra Bushmaster in that car?" Gaby said.

"Looked like it. Hang on" Daisy replied speeding up and racing off with the two cars behind them.

Gaby picked up the CB "This is Pretty Maiden. Bo! Enos! Somebody! Can you hear me?.....................................We've got two cars on our tail, one carrying Ezra Bushmaster. Can anyone

help us?"

Bo and Luke listened carefully "Sounds like Gaby and Daisy's in trouble" Bo said with concern.

"_Ga..............we.................way.............Got..............with................" _The reply was as garbled as the message.

"Sounds like Enos is goin' after them and he has help." Luke said fiddling with the radio. "We need to go get Jess and Lacey"

Bo agreed as they heard messages between Enos and Gaby.

Daisy raced along the road with the two cars behind her. A shot rang out and Daisy and Gaby screamed and ducked as Daisy fought with the wheel. The tyre had been hit and she

swerved into the side of the road. Gaby was yelling into the CB for help as Ezra's henchmen tried to pull them from the car. Daisy and Gaby both kicked out to try and keep the bad guys off

them. As they were struggling, Enos and a state patrol car skidded in next to them. Daisy thumped the guy trying to grab her and looked over her shoulder to Enos with a smile. "Hi

honey!"

Enos gave her a quick wave and took off after Bushmaster who was trying to make an escape. As he got to the car, Enos caught hold of him and pulled him back.

"Now can't we talk about this?" Bushmaster cowered.

Enos pushed him against the car " 'Fraid not Mr Bushmaster Sir. Kidnappin's against the law"

Bushmaster tried to duck away and make an escape, but Enos was too quick for him and he grabbed him and thumped him "That's for goin' after my family" Then Enos hit him again "And

that's for resistin' arrest" He dragged him up and pulled him over to the two state police who had cuffed the two guys who had been after Daisy and Gaby.

"What happened to the other two guys in the other car?" Gaby asked.

Enos looked at her

Bushmaster smiled "They have instructions of what to do if this went wrong. You're too late."

Daisy, Gaby and Enos looked at each other in horror.

"Come on. We know where they are" Daisy said as she raced for Enos's car followed by Gaby and Enos.

As He spun the car and sped off Daisy picked up the CB. "Bo, Luke if any of ya can hear me. We're fine. Enos is with us and we're comin' to join you. Two guys are on there way and ya

need to stop 'em. Jess and Lacey are in Danger"

The rest of them had left all their cars up behind the depot and taken up their positions as they heard enough of the jumbled message from Daisy to be able to work out what was going

on. Bo and Luke crept round the front of the depot.

"Fresh tyre tracks" Luke stated as they looked around.

"Hunch paid off" Bo replied "They must be inside"

Luke nodded and they made their way to the door. There was a padlock locking it and looking around Luke picked up an old metal pole from amongst the debris outside. "Give me a hand

here Bo"

Together they managed to break off the lock as the Cb crackled. _"Ther.......car........co........up" _They heard Bobby say quietly.

Bo took his from his belt "OK, Bob. Stay back. Luke 'n' me'll handle it"

Luke closed the door again and they both ducked out of sight as the car pulled up.

Harris and Cole got out and looked around. When they saw the broken lock, they looked at each other and pulled their guns, looking around. Bo and Luke jumped them, disarming them

during the following fist fight and knocking them out. Enos raced up and Bo hugged Gaby as they got put of the car. Luke gave Daisy a quick hug and checked she was OK as Enos went to

check on Harris and Cole and cuff them. Luke patted Bo's back "Come on, Bo. Let's go"

Bo went to follow him "Wait here" He said to Gaby.

"But, I...." she began.

"Wait here" Bo repeated interrupting her, fear and adrenaline making his voice sharper than he intended. Daisy noticed it and put her arm round Gaby as Bo followed Luke into the

building. They searched the building and found nothing except another locked door.

"They must be in here" Bo said trying the door "We checked everywhere else"

Luke put his ear to the door and called out "Jess! Jess, you in there?..............Can't here anythin' " He turned to Bo, deep concern was etched onto both of their faces.

Bo found an old trolley. "It's the only place we ain't checked" and they crashed the heavy metal trolley into the door. After a couple of attempts the door gave way and they fell into the

room with the high ceiling and the trap door. Luke was immediately on his hands and knees shining the light down into the cellar.

Bo cast his eyes round the room. "They were here" He said showing Luke one of Lacey's bibs he had picked up from the table.

Luke sat back on his heels "I think they went out down here. Seems to be a way out" and he dropped down into the hole. Bo followed him. They followed the rooms to the broken shutter

that Jess had climbed through. They searched around outside

"Jess is on her own. She got out and I'm guessin' she's either hidin' or has taken off with Lacey" Luke said.

Bo agreed as they tracked further into the trees. "Luke, looky here" Bo pulled Lacey's seat from the bushes "The strap's still wet from where Lacey drooled on it. They can't be too far

ahead."

"Then we'd better start looking. We've only got about an hour before nightfall"

They continued to search and found nothing. They both put out calls on the Cb to Jess but had no reply. So they called Cooter, Cletus, Bobby and Gramps together by the cars.

"Looks like she's headin' up towards Uchee ridge to get a view point. Jess don't know this area but she'll be stayin' off the roads" Luke explained his thoughts to the others.

"But why haven't we found them yet?" Bobby said quietly biting his lip.

Gramps put a hand on his shoulder "Because your Mum's clever. She doesn't want to be found"

"Gramps is right, Kiddo" Luke put his hand round the back of his neck. "She don't know it's us that's lookin' for her" He hugged him. "Wait here and keep a look out"

Bo, Luke, Cooter and Cletus arranged to spread out and follow the route Jess appeared to have taken. They left and Bobby went to follow them.

Cooter pulled him back. "Do as Luke said, Kid. We don't want y'all lost up here in the dark too." Cooter exchanged a glance with Gramps and set off to search too. They had half an hour

before they were going to meet back up.

The four of them called as they made there way up the hill through the decreasing light.

"I don't like this Luke" Bo said as they searched.

"Neither do I, Jess don't realise it's probably as dangerous out here at night as it was back there"

"But she don't know it's only us lookin' for her, not if she ain't heard the radio."

"I know. But there ain't no other way of lettin' her know" Luke sighed as they trudged on.

Bo stopped and Luke looked round at him. Bo pulled his CB from his belt and called Bobby. Over the shorter distance, the interference was much reduced and they could have near normal

conversations. "Bobby, I need ya to go blow the horns on General and Jackson."

_"OK, Bo"_

"You hopin' she'll here it" Luke asked as they heard the sounds of Dixie followed by the Godfather from Jackson.

"You got a better idea"

"Nope, not this time" Luke sighed.

Jess found her way into a clearing. "Ok, little lady. It looks like we're a bit lost" she murmured to Lacey. "Unless you know the way out of here" She smiled at Lacey who gurgled as she

chewed her fist. There was a cracking of branches being stepped on from beyond the clearing. Jess looked in the direction of the noise as she backed up and pulled the forgotten about CB

from the bag and turned it on. It crackled then went quiet.

The noise from the trees was getting closer. Jess was hardly daring to breath as she tried to merge into the background and hoping Lacey didn't make a noise. Suddenly, someone

stumbled noisily over a log and into the clearing. Jess let out an involuntary squeal, making the person jump.

"Jess!" He exclaimed scrambling to his feet.

"Cletus!" She let out her breath and hugged him. "What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me"

"I'm real sorry. I was lookin' for you. Are you OK?" He said as she hugged him again.

"I'm fine, just trying to outrun Ezra's gang of hoodlums and getting lost"

"Enos got Bushmaster and his gang and we're all up here lookin' for you. Ain't ya got a radio?"

"I turned it off so they wouldn't hear me. It didn't work anyway"

Cletus took Lacey's bag and guided Jess by the arm. "Come on, Let's go find the others" They heard the sounds of the air horns.

Jess smiled "I suppose that's our homing beacon".

Cletus smiled back as he helped her along "I guess so" He put out a call to the others to say that he'd found Jess and Lacey and they were fine.

Cletus brought Jess back to the cars and Bobby jumped out of Jackson where he had been playing the car horn and hugged Jess as tightly as he could without squashing Lacey. Then he

took Lacey and Jess hugged Gramps. Bo and Luke burst out of the trees at a run towards them with Cooter not far behind.

"You ok? Where's Lacey?" Bo asked as he hugged her

"I'm fine. Bobby's got her"

Bo went off to get his daughter as Jess and Luke clung onto each other, kissing and hugging.

They went down to join the others and Gaby was reunited with Lacey.

"You know what Luke," Bo smirked leaning on him when they'd all calmed down "I think this place is well over due for a little redevelopin'. What d'ya think?"

Luke looked at him and grinned "Let's do it"

They pulled the bow and arrows from the back of the General and loaded up with dynamite as the others moved well back.

They let the arrows fly and the dynamite exploded blowing the base of the depot, but was followed by a bigger unexpected explosion. Bo and Luke threw themselves onto the floor

covering their heads. As they got up and brushed themselves off Luke said "I guess there was more life left in the old place than we thought"

Bo patted his shoulder and grinned "I guess so" and they walked back to join the others.

Enos'd had Harris and Cole picked up so they all made their way back to the Duke farm for supper and to fill everyone in on what had happened.

After they had eaten, they were all sitting around in the lounge still talking about the days events.

"I can't hardly believe what goes on around here" Grams said still concerned about what could of happened.

"Yeah, That Ezra Bushmaster is a really nasty piece of work" Gaby sighed Looking down at Lacey in her arms.

Bo put his arm round her and a hand protectively on Lacey. "He sure don't want to show his face round here again in a hurry. I've a mind to......"

"Now, Bo, I know how ya feel but ya can't go all vigilante on him" Luke said.

"Luke's right Buddy" Enos agreed "Ya gotta let the law deal with him. He ain't gonna be around for a very long time"

Daisy smiled at him proudly as she stood with her arm round him. "And Enos made sure of that for Lacey and for Jess"

"Talking of Jess, where is she?" Gramps asked

"She was here just now" Luke replied "I'll go find her"

Luke did find her out by the paddock leaning on the rails staring at the moonlight. "Jess.." He spoke quietly not wanting to startle her.

She sniffed and wiped her hands across her face before she turned to face him. Luke wrapped his arms round her "Babe, you're shakin'. What's wrong?"

"I was so scared Luke........."

"I know, I was scared too. "

"I was scared for me, and for Lacey and you and the kids left behind, and Bo and Gaby and...."

"Shhh...........I know..............For a moment I didn't think I was gonna see you again................But it's over...............It's all over and you're safe now" He held her and soothingly stroked her

hair as he kissed the top of her head. Gradually he felt her stop shaking and he turned her head to face him "You did real good, even though ya was scared. You took care of Lacey and I'm

just real glad that you're back safe." He kissed her gently. "You ready to go back in?"

Jess took a deep breath. "Yeah"

She smiled at him and he gave her another kiss.

.

Lacey started to cry as they were all talking.

"I think she's missed her supper" Gaby smiled rocking her "Are there any bottles left in the bag Bo?"

Bo picked up the bag as Jess and Luke came back in. As Jess passed her Dad he put his hand on her arm and looked at her with concern and she smiled at him to let him know she was

OK. Bo rummaged through Lacey's bag and pulled out a bottle and handed it to Gaby. Daisy went to get some water to warm it as Bo pulled out the jar of moonshine "Jess!" He turned to

her "What on earth is that doin' in there?"

Jess gasped putting her hand to her mouth "I forgot about that. There were crates of it in the cellar up at the depot"

Luke pulled a face in realization. "That's what was up there that blew so high"

"Must've been some of Boss Hogg's that he had stored up there that he forgot about" Roscoe said. "You can't have that. That's illegal"

Bo sniffed it and handed it to Luke.

"Now, Roscoe, y'ain't gonna go thinkin' of arrestin' these here good folks for possession of 'shine are ya." Cooter said.

Roscoe snickered as he looked round the room. Daisy went out and came back with a tray of glasses.

"He can't if there ain't no evidence" She smiled "And after today, there ain't but one way to get rid of it"

The others all laughed and Daisy poured all the adults a glass.

"Is this moonshine?" Grams asked.

"Sure is." Cooter replied taking a swig.

"Corn whisky, white lightenin', " Luke mused looking at his glass

"Can I have some?" Bobby asked.

"No!" Jess replied quickly.

Luke looked at her and winked, before handing his glass to Bobby and getting himself another

"Luke! He shouldn't have that!" Jess exclaimed.

"Aw. Come on. Just this once. He earned it today"

Bobby took a big mouthful and promptly sprayed it across the room, coughing and spluttering.

Luke banged him on the back laughing "Take it easy there, Kiddo. It ain't soda"

"I noticed" Bobby gasped when he was able to speak.

"Ya know what Luke. This ain't half bad" Bo said after he'd tasted it.

"Not nearly as good as Uncle Jesse's though." Luke replied.

Cletus giggled "Ya know, Cousin Boss would be a-spinnin' in his grave right about now at the thought of you Dukes drinkin' his shine" and with that they all started laughing.

The next morning the population of Hazzard was gathered in the town square as Roscoe explained what had happened with Ezra Bushmaster.

"So, unless any of ya's got any objections I hearby declare that the elections have been cancelled and Cooter and Cletus have been officially declared the new Commissioner and Sherriff."

A big cheer of approval went up from the crowd. Roscoe snickered "Heaven help us all" He muttered as the cheers died down. "Cletus, would ya get on over here"

Tripping on a microphone cable Cletus stumbled forwards. He smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Raise ya right hand" Roscoe instructed.

Cletus raised his left and Roscoe patted it down.

"Repeat after me. ........I, Cletus Hogg...." Roscoe said officially

Cletus giggled

"Cletus what is it?" Roscoe muttered

"I think ya gone a little swirly there. You ain't Cletus Hogg Sherriff I am" Cletus giggled.

"Just say it" Roscoe snarled.

Cletus looked serious and stood up even straighter. "I, Cletus Hogg..."

". ..Do solemnly declare....." Roscoe continued.

"....Do solemnly declare....."

".....To uphold the law...."

"......To uphold the law...."

"...As Sherriff of Hazzard County"

".....As Sherriff of Hazzard County"

The crowd cheered and Roscoe slowly removed his badge from his shirt. He stood for a moment looking at it as he turned it round in his fingers, before pinning it onto Cletus. "Cooter get

on over here" He said brusquely.

Cooter stepped forwards.

Roscoe continued in his official tone "Do you Cooter Davenport, swear to uphold the law and to run the county to the best of your ability for all the people in Hazzard." Then he added "Just

like me and my little fat buddy did before ya"

Cooter looked straight back at him and to everyones surprise replied "No" Everyone looked shocked and Roscoe started making little noises. Then Cooter smiled "Because I'm gonna do it

right" The crowd laughed and cheered "Drinks on the house" He yelled as Roscoe snickered in indignation and another cheer went up as people moved towards the Boar's nest.

The Dukes were amongst the first to get to Cooter and Cletus to congratulate them.

Roscoe stood off to one side looking a little lost and not knowing what to do with himself. Daisy noticed and went over to him. Luke noticed her go and nudged Bo and they followed.

"You OK, Roscoe?" She asked gently.

He looked up at her sadly. "Police work was my life, ya know, Daisy"

"I know" She said putting her arm round him. "You know you're welcome to come over to our place any time ya want, Honey"

He gave her a little smile "That's real kind of ya"

"Sure, that goes for us too,Roscoe" Bo added.

"Yeah, and anytime ya wanna chase us, just you give us a call" Luke told him

Roscoe looked round at them all "That's right nice of ya.......You know all them times that I chased ya and cuffed ya and stuffed ya..."

"And put us under the jail" Bo reminded him.

"Yeah and that, well, I didn't......ya know.... really want anythin' bad to happen to ya"

"We know" Luke spoke up. "We had fun too"

"We don't hold anythin' against ya Roscoe" Bo smiled.

"Your Uncle Jesse would be real proud of the way y'all turned out." He said solemnly.

"Thanks Roscoe" Daisy said hugging him. "Why don't we go get a drink? "

As they made there way over to join the others at the Boar's nest they saw Cletus writing a ticket over by Roscoe's car.

"Cletus, What're ya doin'?" Roscoe frowned.

"Just writin' you a ticket" Cletus stated.

"I can see that ya numbskull. What for?"

"You're illegally parked here She....Mr Coltrane Sir. This is for official county business only" Cletus said banging his pad shut and handing the ticket to Roscoe.

Roscoe stuttered "But I was on official business" He went to grab hold of Cletus and Bo and Luke held him back as they and Daisy were laughing, as Roscoe struggled to get to Cletus,

then they both started laughing too and the five of them made their way into the Boar's nest Roscoe and Cletus had there arms round each other as they laughed and joked. Luke Daisy

and Bo did the same as they followed them.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't know what happened with Chapter 24. I hope you can all get it now. **

**I'm glad a few of you are still reading and enjoying. Thanks for all the great reviews and for those who have taken time to leave them. I would love to hear from a few more of you, what you think, if you have any favourite parts so far, or if there are bits you hated. Also if you have any favourites of any of the songs mentioned.  
**

* * *

** Quiet life and friends!**

Jess came into the paddock with two glasses of juice as Luke rode Gaby's horse. He pulled up next to her and she handed him one of the glasses. Luke watched as Jess stood looking

thoughtfully across the field and he stroked her hair. "Missin' Bobby?"

"I suppose" She looked up at him "Things aren't the same around here at the moment, but I expect you know that with Bo and Gaby being away"

"It is kinda quiet. But they'll all be back before we know it". Luke smiled "So we'd better just make the most of it" Jess took the glass from him as he bent over and kissed her. "Babe, come

ride with me"

"I'm supposed to be working and you know I don't ride"

"Then come learn." He said grabbing the hand she had resting on his leg "Work can wait a little while"

Jess put the glasses on the fence and let Luke pull her up to sit in front of him. They started off walking round the paddock and then trotting. Luke had his arms round Jess holding the

reigns and as they sped up Jess let out a quiet shriek and leaned back onto him. She could hear Luke chuckling in her ear as they raced up towards the creek, eventually slowing to a walk.

When they stopped Luke slid off and helped her down. "See riding's easy" He grinned.

Jess smacked his arm "Don't you ever do that again" she said, her eyes narrowing and her teeth clenched together.

Luke laughed as he put his arm round her and they went to sit by the water.

Jess lay with her head in Luke's lap as he played with her hair and stared out across the creek.

"What you thinking about?" She asked looking up at him.

"Just how quiet it is. Six weeks and it'll all be different"

Jess sat up and looked at him in surprise "You're counting? You missing Bobby too?"

Luke looked at her. "Yeah, I am................" He grinned "If only to even things up in the house"

Jess pulled a face at him. "You never said" She said seriously.

"Maybe not................but I got used to havin' him around"

Jess ran her hand down his face "He feels the same about you, you know"

Luke nodded and pulled her closer "But right now he ain't here and I wanna enjoy spendin' time with you. " He kissed her, laying her back onto the grassy bank.

Cooter pulled into the Duke farmyard and got out of the truck and looked around. He called out for Luke but got no answer. He walked over to the house and stuck his head in the kitchen

door and called again. When he still got no answer, he figured that he must be out working, but the pick up, the General and the tractor were all still there. He picked up the CB.

"Breaker one, Breaker one, Might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaazy Cooter comin' at ya. Is there a Lost Sheep out there anywhere. Come back"

Luke rolled over onto his back and breathed deeply "For bein' the best mechanic, Cooter sure has the worst sense of timin' " Luke pulled the CB from his belt

"This Sheep ain't Lost. What d'ya want Cooter?" Luke pushed Jess's hand away as she ran it up his bare stomach giggling as she tried to distract him.

_"Just called by to see ya and y'aint here."_

"We're up at the creek" Luke replied still kissing Jess in between talking.

_"We?"_

"I just took Gaby's horse out for a ride. Make yaself at home, I'll be right with ya"

_"That's a big 10-4 Lukas Dukas"_ Cooter smiled as he put the CB down and noticed Jess's jeep parked up round the side of the barn "Just him and a horse Huh" He chuckled.

Luke reluctantly pulled Jess to her feet and into his arms. "I'll have to teach ya to ride again another day" he grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, one day when I haven't got work to do"

"And when Cooter's outta town" He kissed her.

When they got back to the farm, Cooter was sat back on the bench in the yard eating his way through a plate of cold chicken and apple pie washed down with a glass of cold lemonade.

Luke took the saddle into the barn and with a kiss left Jess to turn the horse out in the field.

"Hey Coot. Find what ya wanted" Luke indicated the plate of food

"Ya said to make myself at home and I realised that I'd missed lunch" Cooter said following Luke into the kitchen. "How about you?"

Luke looked puzzled

"Up at the creek?" Cooter indicated his head towards Jess out in the yard.

Luke just smiled as he watched her. "Was there somethin' ya wanted or did ya just wanna see what we had for lunch?" Luke said getting cold drinks for him and Jess and joining Cooter at

the kitchen table.

"Just thought ya might be able to use some company, bein' stuck out here on ya own'n'all. But I guess y'already had more than enough" Cooter smirked.

Jess over heard as she came in and smiled as she kissed Cooter on the head "Now you know that's privileged information, Cooter" She kissed Luke and picked up her drink. " I shall leave

you guys to discuss trips to the creek. I have to work" and she left them talking as the phone rang and she went to answer it.

Luke and Cooter were talking and teasing when she came back.

"Who was that?" Luke asked putting his arm round her waist.

"Bobby"

"Everything OK?" Luke asked.

Jess screwed her face up "Sort of. He wanted to know if he could bring some friends back with him"

Luke pulled a face "Like how many?"

"Five or six" Jess said hesitantly

Luke sighed and put his head in his hands "Lord help us"

Cooter started laughing "Y'all been sayin' it was too quiet. It's about to get a whole lot noisier"

"You're not kidding" Jess said smiling at Luke

He looked up, "I'm sure these kids are worse than we ever were"

Cooter smiled and patted his shoulder "Now ya know that ain't possible, Buddy Roe"

"What did ya tell him?" Luke asked Jess.

"That I'd talk to you and we'd let him know"

Weeks later, Luke was in the house when he heard the roar of an engine entering the yard. He smiled as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Jeb" He shook his hand and hugged him "What ya doin' here?"

"Things were a bit quiet so I thought I'd come by say hey"

"It's great to see ya. But things are a bit quiet here too, I'm the only one here at the moment . Jess has gone back home with Kait for Bobby's school end of year , and Bo and Gaby are out

on the circuit. They'll be sorry to have missed ya. Come on in."

"No matter" Jeb said following Luke in.

As they caught up, Jeb stayed for supper. They were just finishing when the phone rang. Luke went to answer it and Jeb began clearing the table. All the Dukes that had ever spent time

in this house were used to helping out and taking their turn with the chores.

He heard Luke on the phone. "Hey Princess................ya did..................that's great................yeah........wish I could too...........sure..............Is ya Mum there?"

Jeb smiled. Luke was still smitten. Luke called Jeb over to talk when he told Jess he had a surprise.

Eventually, when they had finished on the phone they went to do dishes. "How come ya didn't go with her?" Jeb asked.

"With Bo away I needed to be here and it gets kinda expensive" Luke explained."They're only gone for ten days"

"Long enough for ya to miss 'em huh Cousin" Jeb teased.

Luke threw the tea towel at him "Plenty long enough"

"Why don't we go for a beer at the Boars nest" Jeb suggested.

"Sure" Luke agreed. "You can come back here and stay after"

So when they were ready to leave they grabbed their keys and walked out to the yard. Luke walked towards the General and Jeb called him "Hey Luke wanna take the bike?" He threw

the keys to him.

Luke grinned as he caught them"Ya wanna take the General?" He threw Jeb his keys.

Jeb grinned too "Last one there buys the beer"

"You're on." Luke picked up Jeb's helmet "This helmet radio still work"

"Sure does" Jeb replied sliding in the window.

Luke shoved the helmet on and started the bike. They were swerving round corners and kicking up dust all the way to the Boar's nest and finally skidded to a halt outside. Laughing and

joking they left the vehicles.

"I think ya need a bit more practise there Luke" Jeb teased. "Y'aint as fast as ya used to be"

"Well I ain't the only one" Luke teased right back.

They got their beers and found a table off to the side making their way through the crowds talking to people that knew Luke and some that remembered Jeb. Luke felt a tap on his

shoulder as they sat down. "Hey Luke"

Luke turned to see Danny and Jed each with a girl hanging off their arm. "Hey Kids. What ya doin' here?" Luke smiled

"Same as you I guess" Jed replied " 'Cept without the beer, Sir"

Jeb put his down and grimaced "Would ya want to?"

"Meet my cousin Jeb. Jeb, this here's Danny and Jed, friends of Bobby's and......."

"Susie and Stacey" Danny introduced the girls.

Jeb shook their hands.

"Can't wait for Bobby to get back here" Danny said.

"Next week" Luke stated.

"Tell him we'll come by see him" Jed said

"Sure will"

"I'm sure lookin' forward to meetin' that pretty girl of his that he's bringin' back" Danny smirked earning him a slap on the arm from the girl he was with.

"I think we'd better get goin' 'fore Danny sticks the other foot in" Jed grinned pattin' him on the back "Later Sir"

"Later Kids" Luke chuckled as they moved away "Sensitivity of a buzzsaw"

"Uncle Jesse used to say that about you" Jeb smiled.

"Yeah, but that ain't nothin' to what he used to say about you" Luke teased.

It was getting quite late when Luke and Jeb came out of the Boars Nest still laughing and joking. "You know Cousin, if I'd known what a good time I was missin' back here I woulda come

back to visit sooner" Jeb grinned.

"A good time with girls like that Donna Lee that ya had a -hangin' round ya neck" Luke grinned back

"Just dancin' there. And you weren't doin' so bad with that Josie. She had a lot more'n dancin' on her mind"

"Well, if she did, she picked the wrong guy. Ain't but one woman for me and she ain't here"

Jeb smiled as he threw an arm round Luke's shoulders "Luke Duke a one woman man and she ain't even here to see it"

Luke dug him in the ribs with his elbow "Even if I weren't, would you wanna get on the wrong side of Jess"

.........................................................................................................................

Luke threw an arm round Jess as they walked across the car park with the kids. They were back and he'd missed them. He opened the trunk of the General and threw Bobby his keys.

"Hey Kiddo. Guess you'll be wantin' these"

"You brought Jackson!?"

"Mavis hauled him up here this mornin'. We weren't gonna get all of ya in the General" Luke patted him on the back as he smiled. "And I thought you'd wanna drive"

"Whoa Bobby. Your car is even better than the pictures" Mikey said walking round looking at it appreciatively.

"You gonna let us drive it" Tim said also walking round.

"No way" Bobby grinned "I wouldn't trust you to bring it back in one piece"

"Smart Bobby" Emma smiled "Nice car"

"Well, it beats driving Mum's old wreck" he grinned putting his arm round her.

"Watch it Bobby D or that's all you'll be driving...... OK guys let's get loaded and decide who's coming back with us"

"I will Jess. I don't know that I trust this lot" Abby said pulling a face.

"I suppose that means that I'm coming with you too" Mikey added smiling at Abby and giving her a kiss.

"Will you two please leave it out" Tim frowned.

"You're just jealous, Tim my boy." Mikey teased. "Just coz' you got dumped at the dance"

Playfully pushing him Tim replied "Mikey, you have a big mouth. I'll just get you a tannoy, there's a few people that still didn't hear."

Luke chuckled and patted Tim on the back "Don't worry about it Kid. We've all been there"

They all clambered into the cars and Luke stuck his head out of the window "Cb's in the glove compartment all set. See ya at home"

"Thanks Dad" Bobby pulled it out and switched it on before handing it to Emma who was sitting beside him.

"You use these all the time?" She asked looking at it.

"Pretty much. Mobile phones don't work well in Hazzard and this is cheaper"

"It's tiny." Alex commented as Emma passed it back for him and Tim to look at.

"It's new" Bobby smiled "Wait till you see the old one back at the farm" The engine roared as he started it and followed Luke out.

They reached the Hazzard County line and Luke picked up the CB. "Speed Demon. This here's Lost Sheep. Y'all up to a little detour or ya wanna go straight home"

Bobby grinned knowing about Luke's little detours. "Lost Sheep A little detour sounds just fine."

"Alright, stay on my tail and take it easy"

"That's a big 10-4" Bobby drawled.

Jess frowned at Luke "Are you sure about this?"

Luke grinned "Yeah, he'll be fine and Cletus is off duty" and he slid the General off the road along a dirt track.

"Are we going to jump the creek?" Kait asked sitting up excitedly.

"We're going to do what!!" Abby exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They do this all the time" Kait said to her totally non-plussed.

.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked looking puzzled.

Bobby just smiled "We're going to take the scenic route"

"Why do I get the feeling that that isn't as innocent as it sounds" Emma replied.

"Em, I think we're about to find out" Alex looked equally as dubious as the others.

_"OK Kiddo, we're comin' up on it now. Remember hit it dead centre and keep the hammer down" Luke's voice came over the CB_

"I got it"

_"And don't get too close behind, I don't wanna be playin' no bumper tag in the air"_

"Copy that Luke. See you on the other side"

"You guys better hang on tight there in the back". Luke looked across at Jess "You ready?"

Jess slid down in the seat "As I'll ever be. You know I hate it when you do this"

Luke chuckled as he put his foot down and hit the slope. He took off letting out a rebel yell as he did, joining Abby's screams.

Bobby pushed the pedal to the floor "Ok hold on tight" He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he focused seriously straight ahead, hitting the take off perfectly. Landing with a jolt

he raced off after Luke.

"What the hell was that about?" Tim said looking back in amazement.

Bobby grinned at them. "Welcome to Hazzard"

"Remind me not to take the scenic route in future" Emma said getting her breath back.

"I'm up for it" Alex laughed.

Racing down the lanes, General and Jackson slid into the yard. Bobby and Luke jumped out and hugged each other happily "Text book jump Kiddo" Luke said ruffling his hair as the others

climbed out.

"That was excellent" Tim joined them "And you were worried what I'd do to your car" He nudged Bobby.

"Hey Mikey, you OK?" Bobby asked "You look a little green"

Mikey nodded silently.

"He's been like this ever since we jumped the creek" Kait said knowingly.

"Hurray! We finally found something to shut him up" Tim laughed.

"Aw don't tease him" Abby intervened.

Jess picked up her bag and put an arm round Mikey "He'll be fine. Come on let's go find your rooms" and she led them all off still chattering.

Bobby pulled his bags out and looked around as he closed Jacksons trunk. Luke went to help him.

"This place looks great"

"It ain't changed since ya left" Luke replied as they picked up the bags and walked towards the door. "It's just the same as it ever was"

They walked into the kitchen and Bobby slowly put his bag on the table and walked through the house looking around

"Everythin' OK, Bob?" Luke asked quietly as he stood watching him from the doorway to the lounge.

Bobby turned to look at him and smiled "Yeah, everything's great. It's good to be home"

"It's good to have ya back..................Place ain't been the same" Luke walked into the room behind him "I've missed ya Kiddo"

"I've missed you too" And they hugged each other.

Jess stopped in the doorway to the hall not wanting to interrupt and just watched them.

Luke held Bobby by the shoulders as they pulled away and looked at him seriously "This is home Bobby. If there's anythin' ya want or y'aint happy about............"

Bobby smiled "I'll say" and they hugged each other again.

"You guys alright" Jess asked eventually.

They turned to face her "Yeah sure" Luke asked as he exchanged a look with Bobby.

"Of course we are, Mum"

He patted Luke's arm and picked up his bag that Luke had put on the floor. "I'd better go sort my stuff" He hugged Jess and exchanged a nod with Luke and left.

Luke stood with his hands on his hips clenching his jaw shut as he watched him leave. He had that feeling again. The one that always made Jess want to cry.

Jess walked over and put her arms round him "Luke, thank you for that. It meant a lot"

Luke rubbed her back distractedly. "I meant it...........................I got all my family home and it feels great"

Jess looked up and kissed him as loud music suddenly started playing in the bedrooms accompanied by squeals and shouting.

Jess laughed "You sure about that..........We have nearly three weeks of this"

Luke laughed too. "I'm positive". He kissed her quickly and went over to the music centre and put on a tape and turned it up. As the music started to play, (Tom Wopat - I won't let you

down) he took Jess by the hand and spun her round "If ya can't beat 'em" Jess laughed as they started to dance "I've missed you Jess Duke" Luke said pushing her hair back.

"I've missed you too" And Luke kissed her slowly.

Halfway through the song, the music from the bedrooms stopped and the kids all came rushing noisily towards the lounge stopping suddenly in silence at the doorway.

"Aw sweet" Abby smiled as they stood watching Jess and Luke dancing.

Bobby pretended to gag "Please.....They're too old to behave like that"

Mikey turned to face Abby and bowed dramatically holding out his hand. She curtsied and took it as they went to dance too. The others laughed and Bobby shrugged and took Emma to

join them. Jess and Luke hugged each other and grinned at them when the music finished.

Jess turned to the kids with Luke's arm still round her. "OK, guys. D'you lot want want drinks and snacks?"

"Of course we do. That's why we're here" Bobby replied.

Emma nudged him with a frown "Show us where everything is Jess. We can do it"

Jess took them off leaving Mikey and Abby, Luke and Kait dancing to a faster song that had come on.

The rest of the teenagers were milling round the kitchen when the door flew open and Troy ran in. "Auntie Jess! Auntie Jess!" He ran over and she hugged him.

"Hey Troy. I haven't been away that long"

Daisy came in behind him and hugged Jess "Jess Honey. How was the trip?"

"Great Daisy"

Troy was clamped to Bobby's leg "I've missed ya lots Bobby"

Bobby smiled and ruffled his curly brown hair "I've missed you too, Kid" and with that Troy ran off to find Luke and Kait.

"Hey Sugar" Daisy came over to hug him "It's good to have ya home"

"It's good to be here Daisy. You remember this lot." He indicated his friends.

"Sure I do" She smiled "It's good to see y'all here" She hugged Emma. "Y'all didn't tell me you was havin' a party"

"We ain't" Luke appeared in the doorway carrying Troy in one arm and holding Kait's hand with the other. "Just a houseful of teenagers" He put Troy down as Daisy laughed and he kissed

her hello.

"No fair" Bobby complained.

"Yeah, we didn't put this music on" Tim backed him up.

Luke pulled a face and flopped into a chair "I guess ya got me on that"

Jess smiled at him. "Alright you rotten lot. You can take your food and drink outside to the table and then Bobby you can show them around, Kait you can take Troy to play."

"Ok we'll leave you old folks to rest" Bobby said cheekily grinning at Luke.

"I think I just went deaf" Luke pulled a face when they'd all left and the music was turned off.

Jess and Daisy joined him at the table

"You gonna manage this for three weeks, Cuz'? They only just got here" Daisy laughed at him.

"Do I have a choice?" Luke retorted. "What are ya doin' here anyhow?"

"I said I'd stop by and see Jess and the kids when they got back and Enos is workin' the late shift"

"You want to stay for supper?" Jess invited.

"Sugar, ain't y'all got enough mouths to feed"

Jess grinned "Yeah, so what's a couple more"

Daisy laughed. "Alright then let me help you. You must be exhausted"

Bobby was showing his friends around out in the yard.

Alex picked up an old basketball hoop from the barn "Here Bobby. Can we put this up somewhere?"

"Don't see why not. I'll ask Luke. There should be a ball round here somewhere"

_"Lightenin' callin' Speed Demon. Lightenin' callin' Speed Demon. Ya got ya ears on?"_

Bobby smiled pulling the CB from his pocket. "Speed Demon reading you loud and clear. Jed, What you up to, you lowlife?"

"_That's real nice when I call up to see if ya wanna go racin'. " Jed replied._

"Do you need to ask?" Bobby grinned.

_"Well, y'all's gonna need to get back into practise if ya wanna keep up with me"_

"I'll beat you hands down, Jed"

_"We'll see. Danny'n'me'll be over after chores tomorrow"_

"Can't wait"

_"There's someone here want's to say Hi. Later Bob"_

_"Hey there, Bobby. This here's Sunset. Welcome home"_

Bobby's friends jeered and patted him on the back at the sound of the female voice.

Bobby grinned as he shoved them all off. "Leave it out. It's just Anna..........Hey there Sunset. It's good to be back. You coming over tomorrow too"

_"Might just do that. Catch ya on the flip"_

"10-4" Bobby chuckled putting the CB away as the others were teasing again.

"Come on guys. She's just Jed's sister. You know sister's are out of bounds" Bobby shot a look of concern towards Emma, trying to gauge if she was upset or annoyed and she gave him a small smile.

"I thought you were showing us around" Abby said changing the subject. "Let's go see the animals" They headed off towards the fields.

Bobby caught hold of Emma's hand and held her back. "Em, just then with Anna......................She's just a friend, I promise"

Emma sighed as she looked at him "I know...............but things are going to be different now...............with you being here and everything."

"I know" He sighed too as he pulled her towards him. "But we're here together now"

"So, let's just enjoy it while we can" she smiled and kissed him.

Dust flew as cars flew into the yard as Jed, Anna and Danny arrived the next morning. They greeted Bobby and were introduced to Bobby's friends as they finished putting up the

basketball hoop. Luke watched them play as he walked into the house with the post. "Hey Babe" He said dropping the post on the table and pulling Jess towards him for a lingering kiss.

"Hi" She replied eventually with a smile.

He sat at the table and started opening the post as Kait came in and flopped at the table. "Hey Princess. What's up?"

"I'm bored. It's not fair. Bobby's got all his friends here and I have to play on my own"

Luke smiled at her "Then what d'ya say to goin' ridin' with me this afternoon"

Kait jumped up and hugged him with a squeal "Can we really?"

"Sure" Luke smiled

Kait dashed off to the barn to get her things ready.

Bobby came in followed by Jed and Tim.

"Can we take the cars up to the top forty for a while" Bobby asked Luke

"We'll be real careful" Jed added.

"Long as y'all's back for lunch, don't see why not. But take it easy" Luke replied shaking his head in amusement. He remembered what it was like to be young with little in the way of

responsibilities. Jed whooped and they dashed out.

"Is that a good idea?" Jess asked as she watched them through the window, climbing into cars and racing off.

"They'll be fine" he answered his attention returning to the post. "If we keep gettin' letters like this they ain't gonna have much chance. I'm gonna have to plough the top forty along with

everything else"

Jess came over and Luke handed her the letter. "They can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Seems like they can" Luke sighed. "I wonder if anyone else has had letters like these"

"How would you find out?"

"Don't know. I guess Cooter might know"

A car pulled into the yard "Enos is here with Troy" Jess said.

They all said hello and Luke asked what they were up to.

"Pa and Uncle Roscoe's takin' me fishin' after lunch" Troy announced.

"I needed to ask Jess a favour if y'all's around next week. I'm workin' the same shifts as Daisy and I was wonderin' if you'd be able to take care of Troy for a couple of days. He don't like

goin' to the creche"

"It's full of babies" Troy announced.

"You know I'd love to Enos, but I'm working next week myself" Jess said apologetically.

"I'm here" Luke replied."I could take care of him"

"Ain't you gonna have ya own chores to do?" Enos asked

Luke shrugged "I'm takin' care of Kait anyway, another one ain't gonna hurt And I think she'll be glad of the company"

"You want to stay for lunch" Jess asked.

"Can we please Pa" Troy pleaded.

"That's real kind of ya, but I gotta go into town and see Cooter, 'bout a letter we got this mornin' from the energy board"

"You got one of these too" Luke asked flipping the letter they had been reading on the table.

Enos glanced at it "Sure did Luke. I don't think it's right that they can just do that"

"I was just gonna go see Cooter myself" Luke said

"You guys go, Troy can stay here and play with Kait and I'll have lunch ready for when you get back" Jess suggested.

Troy cheered as Enos agreed and went off with Luke.

When they got back, Luke and Enos explained to Jess over lunch what had happened in town,

"Seems like half the town got these letters" Luke told her.

"And ain't anyone of 'em gonna be able to pay what there asking for them to fit new cables" Enos added.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Jess asked

"Cooter's gettin' in touch with some friends of his from congress, find out where we stand legally" Luke continued. "But it looks like unless we go out and make our own power then they

got us"

A smile spread over Jess's face "Then why don't we do that?"

"Jess I was kidding" Luke said in exasperation.

"Luke this is the twenty first century. The age of everyone trying to save the environment. Finding alternatives to fossil fuels. Hell, you've been able to do it for years"

"You mean moonshine" Luke said in surprise.

"That's only one way. But natural power too, sun, wind, water"

"Won't that be complicated and expensive to set up?" Enos asked

"It depends on what we want and how many properties it needs to supply"

A slow smile spread over Luke's face "Jess, I think you may have the answer"

"We need to work out the details and the costs" Enos said.

Luke looked at him "And we need to go back and see Cooter" and he jumped to his feet. "Babe, you're brilliant" and he kissed her quickly.

As Enos stood up to follow him, Jess pulled Luke back "Wait a minute you two aren't doing anything of the sort"

Luke looked at her puzzled "Why not?"

"Because you promised to take Kait riding and Enos, you're supposed to be going fishing"

Enos sat back in the chair as Luke said in frustration "Dang it. Now it's gonna have to wait" He banged the back of the chair with his hand as he stood with the other on his hip.

Jess smiled "No it won't. I'll talk to Cooter and see what I can find out. You two go and have fun with the kids"

"Are you sure?" Enos asked.

"Of course. I can handle it. I did this stuff at college too"

Luke shook his head and kissed her again "You are an angel"

"Jess, thank you" Enos kissed her cheek and they left to find the kids

Jess was sat at the table working on her laptop when Troy came in and slapped a fish down on the table next to her "Look what I caught Auntie Jess. And I did it all by myself"

Jess hugged him "Troy, that's brilliant"

"Uncle Roscoe says I'm gonna be the best fisherman in the whole of Hazzard County"

"And I'll bet you will"

Enos came in with Luke.

"Pa, can we eat it for supper" Troy asked.

"Sure we can" Enos smiled.

"Ya gotta clean it first" Luke said as Kait came in.

"Ew" Kait wrinkled up her face "That's nasty"

Luke smiled "That's what happens to fish before ya can eat it"

"Can we do it now?" Troy urged

"The big kids are going to cook on the barbecue, you could put your fish on there if you want to stay" Jess said "Daisy's coming here from work"

"OK" Enos agreed "I got some more in the car we can cook up"

"What did ya find out?" Luke asked her as he kissed her .

"Loads. I spoke to Cooter and looked up some information online. I spoke to Daisy too. She's going to see what she can find out from some of the contacts she has."

"Sounds promisin' "

"Maybe. Cooter and Daisy are coming here and we'll be able to tell you more then"

"Uncle Luke can we do my fish now?" Troy asked tugging on Luke's shirt.

Jess smiled, "I can tell you later"

After supper when the adults were left for a while they talked again about what had happened that afternoon.

"Seems like the energy company, are allowed to renew the cables and pass the entire cost to the customers. They's sendin' a man down tomorrow to talk to everyone 'bout what's goin'

on" Cooter explained.

"But most folks ain't gonna be able to afford that." Daisy put in. "Which is why we've been lookin' into alternatives"

"Like the wind and stuff we talked about earlier." Enos asked.

"Yeah" Daisy continued. "I spoke to the state energy board and they give grants to properties settin' up alternative energy schemes"

"And towns can apply for them too" Cooter added.

"There's a guy comin' down to do an assessment tomorrow and I've been posted here for as long as it takes to work with him fillin' out impact reports seein' as how I know the area."

Daisy told them.

"He can work out what we need and how best to get it"

"So how much is all this gonna cost" Luke asked

Jess handed round some papers that she'd printed off."I ran some initial calculations. And if we can get the grants we can do it for maybe a thousand dollars per property"

"That's still a lot" Cooter frowned looking through the pages of figures.

Jess smiled "There is one other thing..............I spoke to a couple of companies and one of them was prepared to do a deal. They would halve their costs if we'd agree to be a showcase for

a community alternative energy project and organise some of the less technical work"

"Well alright" Luke smiled "now we're talkin' "

"And anyone that's still in trouble the county can fund it and work out a payback scheme" Cooter pointed out.

"Well, guys. Tomorrow we just gotta make sure that it all goes to plan" Daisy said

* * *

**It's all sounding easy enough so far**


	26. Chapter 26

When Cooter walked out of his office with the man from the energy company, the court house was a hive of activity. Jess, Luke and Daisy were pouring over a map with the man from the

state energy board and a representative of an alternative energy company , Enos had already left for work and Troy and Kait were racing in and out of people playing a game of tag as

Cletus tried to quieten the gathering crowd.

"Well, Mr Davenport" The man from the energy company said to him "I have explained the situation and I'm sure given time that you'll see that you have no choice to comply and

encourage others to do likewise"

Cooter reluctantly shook his outstretched hand "No offence, but I sure hope that you're wrong about that"

The man gave an obviously false smile and left, cursing as Kait and Troy ran into him.

"You ain't the first city slicker to try and get the best of Hazzard" Cooter muttered under his breath. "Cletus, what in the world is goin' on in here?"

"Boss, Cooter, Sir, all these folks has had letters and want to know what you're gonna do about it"

Cooter looked around the room at the angry faces "I'll tell y'all what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna do my job and I suggest that y'all go do yours." An angry shout went up at the implied brush

off. Cooter held up his hands to quieten the crowd "Hang on there and listen up. I want y'all to come back to the square at four o'clock this afternoon and bring your friends and

neighbours. Tell everyone you can and then I'll be able to tell y'all what we're gonna do about it." A couple of people were still complaining as Cooter ushered them out of the court house.

He turned and looked at the Dukes.

"Well, ?"

"If we're gonna have somethin' to tell them we'd better get to work" Daisy shrugged looking at the two men with her.

"I'm sorry to run out on you but I have to go to work" Jess said apologetically. "I'll get back as soon as I can"

"No worries Darlin'" Cooter assured her.

Luke walked her to the door "You take it easy, Babe"

"Of course" she grinned "If there's anything I can do call me"

"We'll be fine" Luke kissed her goodbye.

By the time Jess returned, the meeting in the town square was well under way. The man from the existing energy company was busy trying to persuade the population of Hazzard that it

was the right thing to do to just pay up. Jess found Bobby and his friends.

"What did I miss?"

They stopped joking and Bobby answered "We were just trying to decided who was going to hit this idiot first, Luke or Cooter"

Jess looked towards the assembled group noticing the look on their faces as the man from this morning spoke. Cooter interrupted bringing his argument to an end. Jess smiled and Cooter

started to speak.

"Now afore y'all go sellin' off everythin' ya own, we have worked out an alternative, that's not only cheaper but greener and more efficient. Daisy get on up here and explain the details"

Daisy looked at Luke and he smiled. "This is your baby, Daisy. Go do it"

She shrugged and went to explain the details to the awaiting crowd assisted by the two men she had been working with.

Cooter finished off by saying that anyone wanting to be a part of the new scheme should sign up with Cletus along with what help or tools they could provide. There was an immediate

queue to sign up.

"Are you guys going to sign up and help" Jess asked Bobby and his friends.

"Us!?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Why not?" Abby replied. "There must be something we can do"

"But we're supposed to be on holiday " Tim moaned.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Alex said to them "Even if we're just labouring for a couple of days"

Jess left them discussing whether or not to sign up and went to see Luke.

"Hey Babe" He slowly kissed her hello.

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Thanks to you"

"I didn't do anything"

Luke smiled "It was all your idea" and he kissed her again as they went to join the others.

A very disgruntled man from the energy company came over to Cooter.

"Mr Davenport. I sincerely regret your course of action. You should have taken the opportunity to get the new cables fitted"

"And I regret Mr Peyton that you felt it necessary to charge so much for them" Cooter replied.

"When you change your mind..." Mr Peyton began

"Which we won't" Daisy interrupted.

"_When_ you change your mind, call me. Here's my card" Mr Peyton insisted.

"I don't think we'll be needing it." Cooter answered and against the barrage of locals Mr Peyton turned tail and left.

Cooter tore up the card and threw it over his shoulder as he watched him leave."There's somethin' about that ol' boy that just don't sit right"

"Er... you shouldn'ta done that Cooter" Cletus said without thinking. "I'm gonna have to ticket ya for litterin' "

Cooter looked at him "Cletus, you do that and you'll be pickin' up litter"

Cletus hurriedly put his book away. It wasn't often that Cooter used his position to avoid a ticket that he had obviously deserved, but he felt under the circumstances, he should be

allowed that small violation. "So Mr Smith , Mr Jacobs, Y'all think we can really pull this thing off"

"Yes sir, Mr Davenport" Replied the young Mr Smith from the alternative energy company "I'm real excited about this project and I think Hazzard will do real well with it"

"I hope y'all's right. When can we start work?" Cooter asked.

"If I can get back to head office tonight, hopefully we should be able to get everythin' here in a couple of days. Can you have the ground work done by then?"

Daisy smiled "Honey, this is Hazzard. You just let us know what and where, and leave the rest to us"

"That's right" Cooter agreed "Cletus, you take Mr Smith back to the courthouse and give him everything he needs."

"Yes Boss" Cletus replied

"Mind if I come along. I can get the finance rollin' " Mr Jacobs put in.

"No problem" Cletus said leading them away

Hazzard was alive the following morning. Trucks rolled into town, loaded with tools and volunteers. Cooter and Luke had sat up half the previous night devising a plan of action. Teams

were set up and deployed to different areas of Hazzard. The biggest job to start with was going to be the preparation for the wind turbine up on the ridge which was going to be patched

into the existing sub-station further down. A few outlying properties were going to have their own projects and many of the municipal buildings, such as the Court house, the hospital and

the high school were all going to be fitted with solar panels to help boost the electricity. The Duke farm had been one of those that had taken the opportunity to have solar water heating

installed at the same time. The ladies cotillion had taken over the elementary school for childcare for those working on the project and were cooking up a storm at the same time to feed

the workers.

Bobby and his friends had been divided up into groups to help. The choice had been taken out of Bobby's hands when the school Principal had instructed all students going into Senior year

to get as involved as possible as it would help with their studies when they returned to school.

.

Luke got back to the farm tired and dirty after a long day in the sun and he still had his own jobs to do around the farm. There were several extra cars in the yard a couple of which he

didn't recognise. He dragged himself into the house and stopped in the doorway. The kitchen was a mess of plates and glasses and left out food, music and voices were coming from the

living room and at that moment Bobby and a couple of others came into the kitchen laughing and joking.

"Hi Dad" He greeted Luke cheerfully.

The youngsters were almost as dirty as Luke.

"Hey Kiddo. What's goin' on?"

"We got back about an hour ago and we were just playing some music. It's not a problem is it?"

Luke knew they'd been working hard and had earned some time off before starting on the chores. "No it's not a problem, but y'all'd better get this place cleaned up before ya Mum gets

home" he said looking round at the kitchen and through into the living room which was equally as messy.

"Yes Sir!" Bobby replied. "She picking Kait up?"

"Yeah." Luke looked at the boys in the kitchen "Rudy Doolan, that you?"

"Yes Sir" The boy answered.

"How's your folks? I ain't had a chance to talk to 'em in a while" Luke asked shaking his hand with a smile.

"They's doing just fine" Rudy smiled back "Pa said to say Hey if I saw ya"

"Well, you tell him Hey right back from me"

"Will do"

Luke turned back to Bobby and put a hand wearily on his shoulder "I'm gonna go get cleaned up a little. You'd best do a little cleanin' up out here, but have some fun too, we've still got

chores to do in a while. But it can wait a bit"

Luke headed for a shower and some clean clothes to ease his tired aching muscles and help liven him up a bit.

.

Cooter was on the phone when Luke and Jess came into the court house. As Luke knocked on the open door, he looked up and beckoned them into his office "Yes, Mr Smith.......We's all

ready...............Yeah .......that's no problem ...............yes sir, we're real excited too............Alrighty, you just keep that big ol' turbine between the ditches now ya hear"

He put the phone down "Well, we got us a giant mechano set on a convoy rollin' towards Hazzard as we speak. Should be here in about an hour."

"Great" Luke answered "I just hope this is gonna work"

Cooter leaned back in his chair "We've all been through the figures at least a hundred times with a fine toothed comb. 'Course it's gonna work"

"I guess. But I'll just be glad when it's up and runnin' all the same."

"Stop worrying" Jess frowned at him "everything's going just according to plan"

Luke pulled a face "Yeah, that's what's worryin' me. I think I might just take me a ride out and meet that convoy as it comes in anyhow."

"That might not be a bad idea." Cooter agreed "And take Cletus along with ya for a while. It'll keep him out from under my feet"

Jess and Luke chuckled. "Ya wanna come?" Luke asked Jess

"I would love to spend the next hour with you but I have a few things that I'm tied up with myself here in town" She pouted hanging onto Luke's hand as they all walked towards the

door.

"Alright then"

Cooter turned back to talk to them to find Luke and Jess stood in the middle of his office kissing. He smirked. "When y'all's finished there, I'll have Cletus meet ya outside" He left the office

calling for Cletus

.

Luke and Cletus were sat out at the Hazzard County line ready to meet the convoy when Luke noticed something shining in the bushes a little way back down the road

"Cletus, you see that?"

"What?"

"Down there" Luke pointed the way he was looking "Like some kinda reflection"

"Oh yeah I see it. What d'ya suppose it is?"

"I don't know" Luke said frowning "But maybe we oughta go take a look"

So they got in their vehicles and drove down to where they had seen the reflection. As they got there they saw the tail end of a green pickup pull out and hightail off down the road.

_"Did you see that?" Cletus came over the CB._

"Sure did" Luke replied "I'm gonna go after 'em"

_"I'm right behind ya Luke"_

"Ya'd better wait here for the convoy. 'Case they come back" Luke spun the General round and raced off after the pick up. Cletus relayed what was happening back to Cooter.

The driver of the pick up had no intention of being caught and continued to speed through the lanes. It had a head start on the General and as Luke slid round the next bend, he was

amazed to see it had vanished. He stopped and looked around.

"Dang thing can't just disappear on me" Luke muttered disgruntled, driving slowly along the road looking for any signs but finding none.

"Lost sheep callin' Crazy C"

_"Crazy C comin' back at ya"_

"I lost 'em, but I got a licence number. Can ya run it?"

_"Sure can Lukas"_

Daisy took the CB from Cooter _"Luke, are you OK, honey?"_

"Yeah, Daisy, I'm fine. But I'm even more sure somethin's goin' on"

Cooter took the CB back. _"I'm inclined to agree with ya. I'll run that plate"_

"I'm gonna go back up and find Cletus" Luke told them.

_"That's a big 10-4"_

Luke found Cletus walking up and down the road near where the pick up had been parked.

"Hey Luke" He beckoned him over

"Hey Cletus What's up?"

"I'm a bit puzzled. This is where that pick up was parked" Cletus pointed towards the bushes "And across the road here there's this line" He pointed to the road "Like it's been dug up"

"There ain't been any road works up here lately?"

"Not that I know of" Cletus shrugged.

"I'm not likin' this more'n'more" Luke sighed his voice almost growling as he thought. He traced the line back towards the bushes where there was a patch of disturbed soil. Luke started

digging with his hands.

With a look of real concern he sat back with something in his hand. "Cletus we've got a real problem"

Cletus took a closer look at what Luke was holding "Er, ...Luke....Ain't that a detonator?" He said nervously shuffling back a bit.

Luke stood up slowly, looking around equally as nervous. "That's exactly what it is." Luke started to carefully examine the detonator. "Cletus, get back up the road and flag down that

convoy and call Cooter"

Cletus stumbled clumbsily back over to the road and hurried up to his patrol car. He spoke hurriedly to Cooter as he turned it around and sped up the road a little way before turning the

car sideways to block the road. He looked over his shoulder to see Luke on his hands and knees carefully tracing out the cable that lead to the detonator.

.

Cooter ran out of his office to a busy booking office. Daisy and Enos were looking over a map and some of the volunteers had already arrived and were milling about.

"Daisy! Enos!" He called to them taking Daisy's arm and leading them off to the side.

"Cooter, what's wrong? Ya look like the whole of Hazzard is about to blow up" She said noticing the grim look on his face.

"You don't know how right ya could be Darlin'."

Daisy put her hand over her mouth as Cooter explained what was happening.

"We'd better get up there and give Luke a hand any way we can" Enos said seriously his arm round Daisy.

"Enos, can ya call in some back up too. We don't know what we're dealin' with here"

Enos nodded "Tri county army reserves are training over in Chocktaw" He kissed the top of Daisy's head and went over to the phone.

"Cooter,..." Daisy looked at him "....Luke..."

Cooter put an arm round her "Luke knows what his doin' honey. Come on." As they headed towards the door they met Bobby and his friends coming in.

"Hiya Aunt Daisy, Cooter. We're here reporting for duty" He said cheerfully.

Daisy and Cooter exchanged a worried look. "I need ya to go find ya Mama" Cooter said to him. "Where's Kait?"

"In school" Bobby looked at their worried faces "What's up?"

"I ain't got time to explain. Just find ya Mama and bring her back here. You can use my office"

Daisy tried to give him a reassuring smile as she patted his arm and they left with Enos right behind them. Bobby looked round at his friends and shrugged. Emma tugged his arm "Come

on I'll come with you".

.

Luke had managed to find two explosive devices buried under the road and suspected a third. He looked up towards Cletus and saw the convoy approaching. Cletus was stood in front of

his patrol car that he had used to block the road frantically waving his arms. Luke breathed a sigh of relief when the trucks finally stopped, not just for Cletus but for himself too. There was

no telling what the vibrations from traffic like that would do to these devices. He looked down the road the opposite direction to see Cooter's pick up being followed by Enos's car. Luke

jumped to his feet and motioned them all to stay back as they slid to a halt and got out.

"Luke, honey you ok?" Daisy called over.

"I am at the moment." He shouted back "I got two devices and there could be a third. I ain't sure about the detonator. It may be timed, I ain't seen one like that before"

"Hang in there Buddy. Army's on it's way" Cooter shouted to him.

"Someone sure don't want that turbine in Hazzard" Daisy said to Cooter and Enos.

"Looks like it" Enos said quietly.

"And I got a pretty good idea too." Cooter said as they looked up to see an army helicopter fly over and land. "Enos, can I leave you in charge here? Somethin' I need to do and I'm gonna

need Cletus"

"Sure thing Cooter" Enos replied shaking his hand "You can rely on me"

Cooter spoke to the army Sargent and called Cletus to meet him back in town.

.

He came into the court house to find the place packed with people waiting for news.

"OK folks. There's been a little delay. Why don't y'all go get yaselves a cup of coffee while ya wait" Cooter announced and left Cletus clearing the court house to go and speak to Jess and

Bobby who were standing in the doorway to his office. Bobby's friends left too, but Emma stayed.

"Cooter, what's going on? I heard the radio. Is there really a bomb up on the road?" Jess asked.

Cooter took her arm and guided her to a chair in his office "More'n one"

Jess sat down slowly "Luke's up there isn't he?" she said quietly.

"Yes he is" He perched on the edge of the desk nearest her.

Emma slid her hand into Bobby's and squeezed it tight as Cooter went on to explain what they had found and what he suspected

"So what are we waiting for?" Bobby said impatiently "Let's go and find Mr Peyton"

"Now simmer down there Bob, we can't go out after him less we got some evidence"

"So let's go and find some" Bobby was tensed, itching to do something. Emma hung onto him trying to calm him down

"Cooter's right, Bobby D., If it is him we need to make sure we get him banged to rights" Jess approached him. "If you want to help you need to calm down"

Bobby deflated slightly "OK OK what can I do?"

"Come with me" Cooter said patting his shoulder. He had spent years running around with a 'leap before you look' Bo Duke. Cooter was sure he could handle a young whippersnapper like

Bobby, that was more action than thought sometimes.

"I'm coming too" Jess said.

Cooter shook his head "I need ya to stay here"

Jess threw him a look of defiance "I either come with you or I'm going to Luke"

"Jess, I need ya here. I need ya to run some checks on this Mr Peyton. We need to know as much as we can about him"

Jess looked at Cooter "OK, but you keep me informed"

"Best I can" Cooter said putting his arm round her as they walked towards the door "There's radio silence up at the bomb site, least till they know what they's dealin' with"

Jess nodded "Take care of Bobby, and yourself too" She hugged him.

Cooter smiled reassuringly "We'll keep our heads down and the pedal to the metal. Everythin' ya need is on Cletus desk"

Jess and Emma hugged Bobby and he left with Cooter.

Emma turned to Jess "Ok where do we start?"

Jess looked at her confused "What?"

"I can't sit here and wait and do nothing. I can help"

Cooter, Bobby and Cletus traced back along the road where Luke had lost the pickup and found nothing.

"Only place we ain't checked is the Hooper place," Cooter said.

"Ain't the Hoopers out of town" Cletus remembered.

"Sounds like the perfect hiding place to me then" Bobby said.

_"Crazy Cooter, you out there?"_

"I got ya Mama Bear. What's on ya mind?"

" _We ran those checks you wanted. Mr Peyton has been involved in several other deals like this one, in little towns all across Northern Georgia. It seems that everytime they need to update cables, _

_they are always using the same company to to the work and......._."

"Don't tell me, Mr peyton has his boney little finger in the pie"

_"Right up to his boney little elbow and that green pick up is registered to the energy company and who just happens to have it booked out right now"_

"Mr Peyton!"

_"You got it"_

"Thanks a lot Honey."

_"Have you heard from Luke?"_

"No, but I'm sure he's fine. We got one more place to check and then we'll be headin' back up there. You just sit tight"

_"I can't promise that Cooter"_

There was the sounds of an explosion and Cooter Cletus and Bobby looked towards the bomb site where they could see smoke rising above the trees.

_"Cooter what was that?"_

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out "

Jess threw down the office CB and ran out with Emma behind her.

Cletus grabbed hold of Bobby as he turned and ran for the patrol car. "I don't think you want to do that" He said holding his shoulders.

Cooter was calling to Luke, Daisy or Enos and getting no reply. He jumped into his pick up "Bobby get in"

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Starts with drama.........**

**More for Commissioner Cooter fans  
**

* * *

Cooter threw the pick up into gear and spun it still calling on the CB.

He was about to race away with Cletus behind him when...............

_"This is Enos Strate callin' Cooter Davenport. Enos Strate callin' Cooter Davenport. Y'all better have your ears on"_

"Enos, talk to me. What's goin' on up there" Cooter glanced at Bobby. He didn't want to hear bad news in front of the boy but right now he didn't have a choice.

_"There's been an explosion!" Enos had a habit of stating the obvious_

_"Enos, let me go. Luke's up there" They could hear Daisy in the background._

_"Daisy, just hang on. Cooter, somethin' happened. The bomb squad were trying to diffuse the detonator and it all went off."_

_"Luke!!" They heard Daisy yell._

"Where's Luke?" Cooter asked fearing the answer.

_"I don't rightly know, Cooter. He was with 'em." _

Cooter was throwing the pick up round corners as fast as he could and Bobby thumped the side with his fist in frustration.

_"Daisy, ya can't go out there" Enos was evidently having trouble holding her back "Cooter, ya better get up here."_

"I'm on my way" Cooter looked at Bobby as he put the CB down "Hang in there kid. We don't know nothin' yet"

Bobby glanced at Cooter then looked straight ahead. Cooter picked up the CB again. "Jess, Darlin'. D'you get any of that"

"_This is Emma. We heard it all"_

"What's ya twenty?"

"_Twenty?............Oh er, we're on our way up to where the others are. Jess is driving like the devil's behind her"_

"Tell her to take it easy. We'll see ya there"

"_Got ya"_

Cletus slid his patrol car into Cooter's pickup as they stopped at the barricade. Cooter didn't even stop to complain as he grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him towards where Enos had his

arms round Daisy.

"What's goin' on?" Cooter asked.

"They was up there" Enos began "The army guys have gone up there. They called out for a medic a couple of minutes ago"

Cooter hung his head as his grip tightened on Bobby's arm. He was roused from his thoughts by Jess skidding to halt and running passed his pickup. Cooter pushed Bobby towards Cletus

and caught hold of her as she tried to run up to where Luke was.

"Easy now" He wrapped his arms round her tightly

"Let me go" She struggled against him "I've got to see Luke"

"I know, but we gotta wait" Cooter said soothingly. Whoever said no news was good news, had lied in his opinion. He would have have loved to run up there himself to find out the fate of

his good friend. He looked over Jess's shoulder to the army guys milling around by the trees at the side of the road. Suddenly he saw a flash of blue check shirt being hauled up off the

ground.

Daisy gasped as she saw too. Cooter held on tight to Jess until he was sure what he was seeing. He took Jess by the shoulders and turned her round. She looked at him puzzled then

followed the way he indicated.

"Luke!!" She screamed.

Jess jumped the barrier and ran towards the crowd moving towards her with the rest of the friends and family right behind her.

As she threw herself at him, Luke stumbled back and was caught by one of the soldiers.

"Take it easy there" Luke grinned as he kissed her.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

Luke stopped her questions with another kiss.

"No, I'm not hurt. My ears are still ringing a little but I'll be fine" He hugged the rest of the crowd,who were just as pleased to see him.

Once Cooter was sure that everyone was OK, he turned to Cletus "We still got a job to do"

"Yes Sir" Cletus agreed.

Bobby overheard them "I'm coming too"

Cooter nodded.

Luke was listening "You want help?"

"Oh no you don't Buddy roe" Cooter shook his head.

"Luke, you've done enough" Jess said decisively.

"But,....." He started

Daisy interrupted "Jess is right Honey. You need to take it easy"

"I just got a little winded flying through the air" He frowned.

Jess raised an eyebrow "Flying or landing?"

Luke smiled "Well, both. And we still have to get this convoy into town"

"We can take care of that Sir" The army Sergeant said."It'll be our pleasure to help out" Luke, Cooter and Enos thanked him and shook his hand.

"Well, let's get these wagons rollin' " Cooter grinned.

Daisy checked on Luke again and went with Enos to organise the army and the convoy. Jess checked on Bobby and told him to be careful, then pulled a reluctant Luke to the Jeep and sat

him down.

"What happened up there?" she asked trying to keep Luke out of the way.

"The bomb disposal guys were movin' the devices behind those trees up there so they could detonate 'em all safely out the way, but they went off afore we was ready. We were all a little

too close I guess, but luckily just far enough away so's not to get any real damage."

"Were the other guys OK?"

"Yeah, one of 'em may have a broken arm from where he landed though"

"I'm just glad you're OK" Jess said softly.

Luke pulled her towards him "Ya don't get ridda me that easy"

Cooter pulled up onto the Hooper farm with Cletus behind him. They all got out and looked around, spreading out to check the out buildings. The tension was apparent as they poked

around peering through windows and into darkened corners. Bobby moved around behind the house as they were all getting about ready to give up. He rounded the corner and came face

to face with the green pick up and Mr Peyton sneaking out the back of the house. Bobby made a move forwards and My Peyton rounded on him with a gun drawn. Bobby dived behind the

pickup as the shot rang out, bringing Cooter and Cletus running.

"Bobby, you ok?" Cooter called peering round the corner of the house with Cletus.

"Yeah" They heard him shout back

"You'd better back off Mr Davenport or he may not stay that way." Mr Peyton called back.

Cooter peered round again and caught a glimpse of Bobby crawling round behind the truck. What was that dang fool kid up to now. "Cletus, be ready" he whispered.

Cletus looked confused "What for?"

"Anythin' " Cooter said drawing himself up and stepping out into the open intending to draw fire and attention away from Bobby. "OK. Mr Peyton. What d'ya say we just sit down and talk

about this"

"I've done all the talkin' I'm gonna do. You had ya chance."

"But ya said to call ya if I changed my mind" Cooter was keeping him talking and trying to keep him calm. He didn't need no idiot with a gun going on a rampage. At the same time he was

trying to catch a glimpse of where Bobby was.

Mr Peyton had realised what he was doing and glanced round for Bobby. "You're stallin'. Where's the kid? Come on out or I'm gonna start shootin."

Cooter saw Bobby behind Mr Peyton and flicked his eyes round looking for cover, looking for a weapon, looking for anything. It was times like this he missed having Duke Boys around. He

watched Mr Peyton getting agitated and kept his eyes on Bobby. All of this happening in mere seconds, before Bobby yelled "Duck, Cooter" swinging a rake handle behind Mr Peyton's

knees and taking his legs out from under him. Peyton fired in surprise as he fell, missing Cooter who dived behind the water barrel. Mr Peyton reached out for his dropped gun and another

shot rang out. It hit the gun making it jump away from Mr Peyton's hand as he rapidly withdrew it.

Cooter and Bobby stood up and looked round in shock at Cletus who appeared from around the side of the house with his own gun drawn, looking even more shocked than they were.

"I never knew if that really worked" He gasped.

Cooter picked up Mr Peyton's gun and they laughed as they patted Cletus on the back. He grinned widely as he blew imaginary smoke from the barrel of his pistol. Cooter pulled Peyton to

his feet roughly, and as he did so Bobby landed a punch on his jaw. "That's for Luke"

Cooter tried to look serious and suppress a smile If he could have got away with it he'd have done that himself.

"That's police brutality" Peyton complained getting up again. "You can't let him get away with that. That's assault"

"He ain't police" Cooter smirked "And I didn't see anythin', 'cept you hittin' yaself on the truck as ya fell. What about you Cletus?"

They looked at Cletus who was also trying to hide a smile "Thats right, Boss. That's all I saw" He cuffed the prisoner and put him in the back of his patrol car.

Cooter put a hand on a grinning Bobby's shoulder. "Don't do that again Kid"

Bobby looked at him and they both laughed. Cooter gave him his keys "Take my pick up back to town. I'll take this"

Bobby grinned and tugged his forelock "Yes Boss"

They all met up back at the court house and when they had ensured that everyone was safe and briefly swapped stories they set to work on the original job in hand. Even with the whole

of Hazzard and the army reserves mucking in to help it was going to be a close call to have everything ready in time. But in true Hazzard style, by five o'clock Friday the entire population

was gathered in the town square with the army reserves and the workmen that had brought in the turbine and solar panels. Everything completed in the nick of time. Food had been

supplied and strings of fairy lights adorned the lamposts awaiting their moment to be lit.

Cooter came over to the Dukes and Strates.

"Y'all ready for this Cooter" Luke asked patting his shoulder.

"As I ever will. Have ya seen Bobby and his friends?" He asked looking around.

"They took off a while back with the pick up and the jeep. Said they had somethin' to pick up" Luke said puzzled.

"Yeah They was gonna do a little job for me" Cooter caught sight of them pulling up across the square. "They're back and I gotta go"

They looked at each other in confusion and watched Cooter go over and talk to Bobby and his friends as they started to unload things onto the Gazebo behind the screens that had been

put up around it.

Cooter stood up on the front of the gazebo in the middle of the square and over the whistling microphone called everyone to order.

"OK, now can y'all hush up there a little bit. Well, folks, we did it" A cheer went up from the crowd and he continued "In spite of everythin', y'all did what y'always do and everyone pulled

together to make it happen. We all know that Hazzard County is one special place and I guess y'all proved it today. Y'all can be real proud of what's been done here and I know I'm real

proud to have been apart of it............ But there are a few people out there that did a little more than most, firstly the army reserves have done trainin' like they ain't ever done trainin'

afore." The crowd laughed as it cheered and whistled "And the people we definitely couldna done any of this without, your friends and mine, the Dukes and the Strates." An even bigger

cheer went up as Luke Daisy Enos and Jess stood to one side and smiled as they hugged each other. Cooter eventually managed to call order again."Now there's just one last thing we

need to do and that's turn everythin' over to Hazzard Power and who better to do it than the oldest person in Hazzard County, Miss Emma Tisdale" There were more cheers and applause.

Luke and Jess laughed along with the others as they watched Cletus trying to heave Miss Tisdale up the steps from behind as Cooter pulled her by the hand. When she reached the top

she turned to him "You wanna watch where ya puttin ya hands, young man."

Cooter laughed as Cletus looked apologetic trying to explain himself.

Miss Tisdale turned to Cooter "And you needn't be laughin'. " Cooter's expression changed to one of seriousness as she continued. "You wanna watch who you're callin' old"

Now it was Cletus's turn to laugh at Cooter.

"Come on then. Let's get on with it" Miss Tisdale scolded "Oo, oo, there Edie" She waved to one of her friends.

The crowd were in stitches at the shenanigans at the front as Miss Tisdale waved and called out to some more people she knew.

"Miss Tisdale" Cooter took her arm and guided her towards the lever set up to turn on the lights.

"This it" She said about to grab it.

Cooter held her back "Hang on just a minute there Miss Tisdale. OK folks, the time has come, so let's all count it down, ten... nine "

The crowd counted down and by the time they reached one Miss Tisdale was distracted by waving again

"Miss Tisdale " Cooter hissed

She looked over to him "Now?"

"Yes, now" He insisted.

"OK folks here we go" She said grabbing the lever and pulling.

The lights lit up all around the square as a symbolic transfer of power and the crowd cheered once more.

Cooter began to speak again. "After all the work this week, I think we all earned ourselves a night off for a good ol' fashioned hoedown, but instead I decided that to go with new

technology we should have a new fashioned hoedown. I want ya to all show your appreciation to some real good friends. Airborne"

The crowd cheered as Cletus pulled the rope and the screens around the gazebo fell tangling him up and revealing Bobby and his friends set up with their instruments.

Cooter put a hand on Bobby's shoulder as he went to go "This is Hazzard. Take it easy on 'em"

Bobby grinned as he and his friends had set up behind the screens and started to play (Queen - Don't stop me)

"Oh lord Is Hazzard ready for this?" Luke sighed as Jess cheered and whistled.

Daisy was laughing. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea" Jess laughed "But they have been playing a lot the last couple of days, when they haven't been working"

"Where's Alex? He ain't there"

"He doesn't play" Jess replied above the noise.

Luke smiled and he put his arm round Jess indicating towards the front where Alex was dancing with Anna. "I think he found somethin' better to do"

"Is that Rudy Doolan they got playin' drums?" Enos asked as they laughed.

"I guess bangin' out beat up cars paid off for somethin'" Luke grinned "Bo and Gaby would sure be sorry to have missed this"

"Missed what?"

They all spun round on the spot at the voice behind them.

"Bo! Gaby!" They shrieked hugging each other.

"What ya doin' here?" Luke asked with a broad grin hugging Bo again.

Bo grinned back "Well, we heard there was somethin' goin' on back here and we thought we'd better come check it out"

"We didn't expect it to be anything like this though" Gaby added looking around.

"This ain't nothin' to what's been happenin'. How long are ya here for?" Daisy asked taking Lacey from Gaby.

"Couple of days" Gaby replied looking up at Bo.

He put his arm round her "Yeah, I gotta race up in Talladega then.... we're comin' home for a while"

They all shrieked and hugged each other again. Kait and Troy ran over to see them and they all spent the rest of the evening enjoying the party. The likes of which Hazzard had never

seen before and took a while to recover from.

Jess pulled up into the yard a few days later and was met by Troy and Kait running out from the house.

"Hi Kids" She hugged them as she got out of the jeep.

"We've got a surprise for you" Troy said.

"Is it a messy surprise?" Jess smiled looking at their messy clothes.

"No, but you have to close your eyes" Kait said taking her hand and Troy took the other.

"Am I going to like it?" Jess frowned playfully.

"Just close your eyes" The children insisted. Jess did as she was asked and they guided her into the kitchen.

"Hey Babe, Good day?" Luke kissed her quickly as she stood with her eyes still closed.

"Hi Lu. Not bad. What's going on?" she pulled a face.

"You can open your eyes now" Kait told her.

Kait and Troy were standing proudly behind the table displaying several pies.

"Wow" she smiled glancing quickly at Luke then to the children "Did you do this?"

"Uh huh" Troy grinned

"Apple pies just like Uncle Jesse used to make" Kait informed her.

"They look great. Do I get to eat to eat some?" Jess hugged them.

Kait slapped Troy's hand away as he tried to pick at the pastry "Don't. It ain't cooled yet"

Luke laughed "Just like Daisy used to say to Bo"

Jess looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "Just Bo?"

Luke pulled a face. "Hey kids there's enough for everyone" He interrupted the kids arguing over which was the biggest pie and who got which. "Troy, ya mama's gonna be here any time.

You kids had best go get cleaned up afore she does"

"OK" they complained.

"Well done kids. You did a good job" Jess smiled as they went out.

Luke put his arms round Jess "Do I get a proper Hello now?" he asked and kissed her.

"Have you had fun today" Jess smiled at him wiping flour from his face.

"I guess. Bobby and the others not come back with ya"

"No, they're eating down at the lodge and are coming back later. I saw them before I left."

Luke grinned mischievously "That gives us more time together. I ain't hardly seen ya lately" he proceeded to kiss her again.

Kait and Troy came back in making gagging noises. "Do you have to do that?" Kait complained

Jess and Luke stayed with their arms round each other laughing at them.

"That's real sloppy" Troy agreed with Kait.

They heard a car pull up. "Mummy's here Troy" Jess said glancing out of the window.

Troy and Kait bounded off to meet her and Luke went back to kissing Jess.

"Hey Guys" Daisy hugged them "You had fun today?"

"Yeah we got somethin' to show you" Troy grinned

"But you've got to close your eyes" Kait added.

"OK. Where's Luke?" She asked.

"In the kitchen bein' mushy with Auntie Jess" Troy said with disgust and he and Kait made gagging noises again.

Daisy laughed "Well, let's go make 'em stop huh?"

She closed her eyes and let the children lead her in just as they had done with Jess.

Luke and Jess let go of each other as they came in "Hey Daisy" they greeted her.

"Hey, guys. Are ya still bein' mushy?" She smiled teasingly as she stood with the kids her eyes still closed.

"Of course not" Jess replied.

"Open your eyes" Troy and Kait insisted.

"Look Ma what we did" Troy smiled showing her the pies.

"Honey they look fantastic. Ain't you two real clever" she said hugging him and Kait.

"Uncle Luke helped us and showed us what to do" Troy replied.

Daisy smiled "So that's why y'all's covered in flour"

"You kids were supposed to have got cleaned up before ya Mama's saw ya" Luke looked at them with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean them" Daisy smiled

Luke looked down at his shirt and brushed his hand over it.

Daisy laughed "Not your shirt Luke, your hands" She turned Jess around to reveal several floury hand-prints on her back and her bottom which made them all laugh.

"I never knew you'd turn out to be such a modern man Luke" Daisy teased.

"When I work with women smoke jumpers and I got a wife that don't have no chauvinists" He grinned at Jess and tweaked her nose "I don't have much choice. Besides a man cookin' and

takin' care of kids ain't nothin' knew in this house"

"That's true enough" She agreed. "It's pretty quiet here. Bobby not around" Daisy asked as they all sat down with a drink.

"No they've stayed down the lodge till after supper" Jess said.

"Then they'll all be back causin' a ruckus and probably still hungry" Luke pulled a face, that was more commonly associated with Bo.

"Do you two get any time to yourselves at all with them all about" Daisy frowned.

"Not a lot" Jess pulled a face "But it's great having them all here" She grinned at Troy "Even the little ones"

"Why don't I take Kait back for supper with Troy, Y'all can come by later and get her. It'll give ya time to at least have supper in peace" Daisy suggested.

"Can I Mummy, Please" Kait pleaded.

"Please Auntie Jess." Troy joined in.

Jess looked at Luke

He smiled "How can we say no to those little faces"

"But what about my pie?" Troy asked

"Y'all can take it with ya" Luke said

"We can all have some after supper when Daddy gets home" Daisy assured him.

So Kait and Troy went off with Daisy and Luke took Jess's hands "What ya say we get outta here, where no one can find us?"

Jess smiled "Sounds good but we haven't got too long"

"Long enough" Luke kissed her and went off to pack some food.

Down by Hazzard pond, Jess lay back on the blanket next to the picnic "Why is it always so hot?"

Luke smiled as he sat chewing a grass stalk " 'Coz it's the hot part of the country. Ya want cold you should go to Montana"

"I don't want cold, Just a bit cooler would be nice"

Luke jumped to his feet throwing away the grass stalk pulling off his already untucked unbuttoned shirt. "Come on I know a perfect way to cool off"

Jess sat up "Luke, what are you doing?"

"Goin' skinny dippin' "

"What? What if someone comes along?"

"Nobody don't come out here this time of day. Ya said it was too hot"

"But I didn't think it was hot enough to start stripping off."

"Have ya ever been skinny dippin'?" He smiled pulling her to her feet.

"Not quite." she pulled a face "I've swam in my clothes a few times, well some of them"

Luke smiled "Well, there's a first time for everything"

Jess pulled a face.

"If ya gonna go all coy on me, ya can go behind them bushes over there" Luke indicated.

"Coy doesn't have anything to do with this unless he's skinny dipping too" Jess teased.

"Very funny" Luke sighed.

"It's not you I'm worried about " Jess said looking around.

"Come on" Luke winked at her " 'Bout time ya learned how to have fun Hazzard style"

He did it again Jess thought as she walked over to the bushes. One wink, one smile and here she was stripping off and diving into a pond filled with God knows what. The twinkle in those

blue eyes was impossible to resist. If she thought about it long enough it was probably what had attracted her to him in the first place.

She took a deep breath as she surfaced from under the water and screamed "It's freezing!"

Luke laughed from the middle of the pond "You'll get used to it"

Jess swam out to join him "What in the world makes you want to jump stark naked into a cold muddy puddle for fun"

Luke laughed "Because it's fun" He teased.

Jess flicked water at him to get him back for laughing at her and an all out water fight ensued. Luke coughed and spluttered after getting a mouthful of water.

"Alright, alright, I quit" he coughed.

"I win" Jess grinned and swam over "Are you OK?" she asked Luke as he coughed again.

He grabbed hold of her round the waist and pulled her towards him "I am now" He smiled and kissed her.

Jess enjoyed being close to him, he was warm as much as anything else and the water wasn't. She let him keep her close as they kissed. Luke's hands had begun to wander when they

heard the sound of an engine. They looked up quickly to see a patrol car pull up next to the General.

"It's Cletus" Jess hissed as they saw him get out and look at the General curiously, before heading towards the pond.

"Hey Luke!" He waved cheerfully.

Jess had dived under the water as she saw him approach.

"Nice evenin' for a swim" Cletus continued.

"Cletus could ya turn around there"

"Didn't think you were the shy type, Luke"

"Cletus Please" Luke cast his eyes over the water.

"Oh OK then" Cletus replied turning round. "I mean it ain't the first time I caught ya doin' a bit of skinny dippin' "

While Cletus continued to ramble, Luke stuck his hand under the water and grabbed Jess's pulling her back to the surface whilst trying to maintain a conversation with Cletus. She gasped

for air and when Luke was sure she was OK he smiled at her and whispered. "Go on get outta here while I keep him talkin' " But as she went to swim away he pulled her back close to him

for one last kiss.

He kept Cletus talking while they dressed and Jess came over to Cletus and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being such a gentleman"

"Shucks It weren't nothin' " He giggled with embarrassment then the realisation hit him "Jess!" He giggled pointing to her "You were...." He pointed at the pond and giggled again "With...."

He giggled some more as he pointed at Luke, then the pond again and back to Jess.

"We'd appreciate it if ya didn't see us tonight Cletus." Luke smiled joining them.

Cletus grinned "Sure, I didn't see ya. I didn't see the General and the picnic." He looked to Luke "But what if someone asks, I can't tell a lie"

"Just a little white one" Jess said sweetly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And ain't nobody gonna ask" Luke added.

"Sure, I ain't seen ya tonight" He scuttled away to his patrol car "See ya"

Jess gently slapped Luke's chest as they watched Cletus pull away. "Why did I listen to you? I told you someone would come"

Luke laughed as he pulled her towards him. "It was only Cletus" he said trying to kiss her.

"I'll give you only Cletus, Luke Duke" She said her eyes narrowing as she pushed him away.

Luke could tell that she wasn't really mad and grabbed her round the waist laughing.

* * *

**...........ends with silly stuff.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Nothing spectacular. Just being parents.**

**Just a bit of everyday stuff that I could picture.**

* * *

**Bobby's Girls **

By the time they got back to the farm it was getting dark. Jess took the picnic basket and Luke helped a weary Kait out of the General. Emma was leaning on the paddock rails watching

the sun go down. Jess looked at Luke and he took the basket and Kait inside.

"Hi Emma. Had a good day?" Jess said going over to her.

"Yeah, it's been fun" she sighed turning to look at Jess.

"Everything OK" Jess asked.

"I suppose. I just wanted a bit of peace and quiet for a while" She sounded fed up or tired Jess wasn't sure which. But certainly not her usual bubbly self. And she certainly didn't want to

face Jess.

Jess smiled "There certainly hasn't been much of that around here lately"

"I just needed time to think about some things"

"Sounds serious."Do you want to talk about it? Or maybe I should leave you to it"

Emma shrugged then said "No it's OK. You can stay"

Jess leant in the rails next to her "This is the perfect place to think. Luke goes to the hayloft, swears by it. But I prefer it here, more to look at"

Emma smiled at her and paused before speaking again "How did you know?"

Jess looked puzzled "Know what?"

"That this is where you wanted to be"

Jess sighed. That was a good question. "I didn't at first. It took quite a while and I still wonder sometimes if I did the right thing. I stood here quite a few times before we left the first time,

just thinking. But there's just a feel to this place that's hard to find anywhere else."

"Bobby feels it too"

Jess dropped her head. Of course, a few days and Emma would be leaving. Without Bobby. "Have you talked to him?" Jess asked gently.

"Not exactly. But his life is going to be here now. Things aren't going to be the same"

"That's true. But does that make a difference?"

"No.....probably.......I don't know. I know we're young and things aren't meant to last forever but it feels right with Bobby." Emma smiled at Jess "It's sort of weird that I'm talking to you

about this of all people"

Jess laughed "I suppose it is."

"But you've been there and done it. You understand"

Jess put her arm round Emma's shoulders "Yeah, and I felt just like you're feeling now. And you're right, you are young. Too young to think about forever but someone once told me If

somethings right, it's right"

Emma pulled a face "What does that mean?"

Jess grinned "When you work it out you'll understand ..................but you have to do that for yourself I'm afraid. You and Bobby have to decide if what you have is enough to make it work"

she added seriously.

"But we'll hardly see each other, if at all" Emma sighed "How can it?"

"Depends on how badly you want it to?" Jess patted her shoulder "..............Talk to Bobby"

Emma looked down and nodded.

"I'm going to get a hot chocolate, d'you want to come or d'you want to stay a bit longer?" Jess hugged her

Emma smiled "You know what cheers me up. I'm coming."

They went to go in and Emma said "Jess, ..........Thanks." and hugged her again.

They walked into the kitchen laughing and talking. Luke was in there making some drinks and sorting out the picnic things. Jess could hear the others in the living room, talking and

laughing.

"Please can you do a couple of hot chocolates there too" Jess asked as they came in.

"Sure can" Luke smiled and gave her a very quick kiss as he passed.

Bobby came through from the living room and stopped short when he saw Emma. He didn't say anything but they just stared at each other. Something was wrong, and Bobby had felt it

too. Jess and Luke looked from one to the other. Then Bobby held out his hand to Emma and gave her a small smile. It took a second, but she took his hand and gave him a small smile in

return and he led her through to join the others. Jess cuddled up to Luke as he put his arm round her.

"They got problems?" He asked

"Just a few thousand miles of them" Jess sighed.

Luke understood completely "God, I hated that feelin'." He pulled Jess closer kissing the top of her head.

.

Bobby's friends had left Hazzard a couple of days ago and Bobby had been in a bad mood ever since. He had spent most of his time in his room when he wasn't doing chores. He didn't

even want to go racing with Jed and Danny. He'd barely come out to eat either.

"He can't keep this up" Luke frowned as Bobby banged the door as he came in and went straight to his room

Jess watched him go with a look of concern. "He'll probably settle down in a few days. He's got a big adjustment to make and I expect it's only just hit him"

Luke put his arm round her. "Yeah, but he can't keep takin' his temper out on everyone else. Just this mornin' I caught him pushin' Kait around 'coz he didn't like what she was doin'. Maybe

I should go have a talk to him"

Jess looked up at Luke "If you want to try"

Luke kissed her "Anythin's gotta be better'n this"

Luke knocked on the door

"What?" Bobby yelled from where he was laying back on his bed, hands behind his head listening to a CD.

Luke opened the door "Did you mean Come in?" He said with a disgruntled look as he came in.

"If you like"

Luke closed the door behind him and tapped Bobby's leg indicating for him to sit up and as he did Luke sat down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Luke asked gently.

"What's the point?" was the only answer he got.

Luke understood what Uncle Jesse used to say about getting him to talk being like pulling teeth. "You tell me" Luke shrugged. "Ya missin' havin' the guys around"

It was Bobby's turn to shrug " 'S'pose"

"But ya can't keep takin' it all out on everyone else. Ya gotta get outta this room for starters"

Bobby went over to the CD player to restart the CD that had stopped "What's the point?" Bobby repeated.

"There's a whole lotta point. Starin' at four walls is enough to make anyone miserable. .........." He paused, but got no response from Bobby "...........Have ya talked to Emma?"

From where he was sitting he could see Bobby tense as he remained standing, facing away from him. Then he turned around and looked Luke in the eye for the first time since he'd

entered the room,biting his lip the same way Jess did when she was worried or upset "We split up" He said barely audibly.

Luke stood up and went over to him "Come here Kiddo" He said and hugged him. "Why didn't ya say"

"Wouldn't change anything" He mumbled at the floor.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Luke asked as they went back and sat down.

"Not much to tell" Bobby said leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor. "We talked a lot before she left and with us being so far apart we decided it would be for the best"

"Maybe it is but it don't make it feel any better. We've all been through it Kiddo" Luke gave his shoulder a squeeze "But layin' here listenin' to this ain't gonna change anythin'."

Bobby screwed up his face. "This was our song"

Luke nodded quietly in understanding.

"And it's all I have" Bobby continued. "So I'm going to stay here." He looked at Luke with a look of defiance "Don't worry, my jobs will still get done."

Luke looked back at him. It was like Bobby was daring him to say something.

"Yeah, they will and ya need to come out and eat." Luke replied

"I'm not hungry"

"Whether y'are or whether y'ain't, ya need to be at the table at food time" He understood enough to know that letting Bobby sit and wallow in self pity would do no good "And ya need to

stop takin' it all out on ya Mum and ya sister"

Bobby pouted "Kait just whinges way too much and Mum keeps fussing"

"She's worried about ya"

"She doesn't have to be"

Luke smiled "She's ya Mum, sure she does" Luke stood up patting Bobby on the back as he did "Now, come on Kiddo. Get out there"

"Maybe later" Bobby sighed laying back down on his bed.

Luke stood arms folded across his chest and looked at him. He wan't going to get anything more from him right now. Lord, he missed the days when he had to talk to Bo like this. He had

been so much easier, he'd blurt everything out with either attitude or tears and then it would be all over. Bobby held way too much in and brooded way too much. Luke understood that

too.

"Alright" he sighed "But I expect ya for dinner and chores, no arguments."

There was no response so Luke left Bobby to his thoughts.

Later that day after Luke had explained his conversation with Bobby to Jess, Cooter came out to the farm.

Jess knocked on Bobby's door "Bobby, Cooter's here to see you"

"What does he want?"

"To see you" Jess repeated from behind the door.

"Well, take a message 'coz I don't want to see anyone"

Jess took a deep breath. "Bobby D, Cooter has come out here to see you and you are going to have the decency to come out here and talk to him. So get up and get out here. I'll tell him

you're coming"

Jess shrugged as she joined Luke and Cooter at the picnic table in the yard. Shortly followed by Bobby stomping out of the house

"You wanted me?" He said shortly.

Cooter let the attitude wash over him and smiled. Luke had filled him in on what was going on. "Well, hey there to you too Robert"

Bobby frowned "No one calls me that" He said grumpily.

Cooter continued to smile "Good job I ain't no one"

Jess looked warningly at Bobby as he was about to reply and seeing her face thought better of it and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Bobby said with an effort to be nice.

"It's what I can do for you actually" Cooter said still smiling. This boy may not be Luke's but he had all the attitude he remembered Luke having at that age, and the temper too. "I got a

job for ya. I need a little help at the garage while Mavis is away. And seein' as y'owe me for them shocks ya had I thought ya may wanna work some of it off"

Bobby looked confused "Luke'll be more use that me."

"You can answer the phone and change oil" Cooter replied not being put off.

"And they ain't my shocks" Luke added.

"What d'ya say Bob?" Cooter pushed.

"S'pose" He said guessing he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Great. I'll see ya after chores tomorrow" Cooter patted his back giving Bobby no chance to change his mind.

"OK" Bobby pouted "I'll be there"

Jess smiled and patted Bobby's shoulder as he stood up "Good"

"Bobby" Luke looked at him questioningly as he went to leave.

Bobby pulled a face "Thank you Cooter......." He turned to Luke ".....Please can I go now?"

Luke smiled "Go on get outta here"

Bobby went back in.

"Thanks Cooter. I owe ya one" Luke said shaking his old friends hand.

"Any ol' time there Buddy Roe. Glad I could help." Cooter replied. "Boy, He's got it bad. And y'aint gotta thank me, I really am gonna need the help. When ya gave me a call I was wonderin'

how I was gonna manage"

"I just hope he works for you properly, especially the mood he's in" Jess frowned.

"Don't you worry about it Darlin' " Cooter grinned putting his arm round her "I'll keep an eye on him"

Jess leaned across and kissed his cheek "Thanks Cooter"

Cooter smiled and stood up "Well, I gotta get. If there's anytin' else I can do for y'all, you just give me a hollar"

"Sure thing. Thanks again Coot' " Luke patted Cooter's back as he left and stood watching him drive away with his arm round Jess.

So, Bobby went to work for Cooter and even started to enjoy it. He was still miserable about Emma, choosing to spend a lot of time off on his own when he could. But between chores and

working for Cooter and extra things they all found him to do there really wasn't much time to be left alone.

Bobby was at the garage with his head under the bonnet of a car when he was startled by a voice.

"Hello there!"

He looked up to see a girl about his own age with long blond hair and a ruck-sac on her back.

"Hi can I help?" He asked coming over to talk to her.

"I was looking for Cooter Davenport. Is he around?"

"Sorry, you just missed him. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not reallly. I'm Jenna" She introduced herself like Bobby should know who she was. She held out her hand for him to shake but he just smiled and held up his own hands to show grease

and dirt.

"Oh...er.... I would......but........ I'm Bobby Duke"

"Are you related to Bo and Luke Duke"

Bobby was even more curious about this girl. "Yeah, Luke's my dad. Look, Cooter should be over at the Court House if you give me a minute to get cleaned up. I'll take you over"

"Thanks"

He walked her across the square carrying her bag for her and making small talk.

"Cletus, Is Cooter in his office?" Bobby asked as they went in.

"Yeah, came in about twenty minutes ago" Cletus smiled and looked at Jenna.

"Cletus, This is Jenna she's new in town. Jenna, Sherrif Cletus Hogg."

Cletus tipped his hat "Pleased to meet ya Miss"

"She's looking for Cooter" Bobby explained.

As if right on cue, the door to Cooter's office opened and he came out studying some papers in his hand. "Cletus, I want ya to........ Jenna!"

His frown faded into a beaming grin as she ran across and hugged him. "Darlin' when d'you get here?"

"Granddaddy!" She squealed hugging him tighter.

Bobby and Cletus looked at each other "Grandaddy!" they both muttered.

"I got here a little while ago, but you weren't at the garage, so Bobby brought me here"

Cooter smirked at Bobby " Bobby did. Huh?"

Bobby smiled and shrugged with a look of 'What's a boy supposed to do?'

"Come on then girl. Let's go get some lunch." He smiled throwing his arm round her shoulders. "Cletus, I'll be back in an hour"

"Would you like to join us Cletus, Bobby?" Jenna asked sweetly.

"Sorry, Miss, I can't. I'm on duty" Cletus said

"And I'd better get back to work" Bobby said apologetically "Thanks anyway. But if your not busy perhaps you and your _Grandaddy_ could come out to the farm tonight for dinner"

"I haven't been there in such a long time" Jenna sighed "Can we?" She looked at Cooter.

"No problem" He grinned " 'Specially as Luke already invited me when he knew you was comin' "

Bobby frowned "And I missed all this?"

Cooter gave him a friendly pat on the back "Y'aint been takin' a whole lotta notice of anythin' lately, kid. Ya can leave her bag in my office" He gave Bobby another pat on the back and took

Jenna out.

A few days later as they were finishing supper, Bobby asked "Is it OK if I go out tonight?"

"Where to?" Jess asked as she cleared the table.

"Just to take Jenna jukin' " He replied non comittally.

"Jukin'! Yeah! Can we all go?" Kait cheered excitedly.

"Definately not" Bobby said looking up in horror.

Luke smiled guessing that the last thing Bobby wanted was them hanging around.

"Not tonight Princess"

"It's not fair. How come Bobby can go and I can't. It's just not fair" she stomped out of the door and across the yard.

Jess sighed and went to go after her and Luke took hold of her arm. "Let her cool off and I'll go talk to her" He looked at Bobby "Just jukin'?"

Bobby pulled a face "It's OK. I've already been told about behaving"

Luke laughed "Cooter warned ya off?"

Bobby looked surprised "How did you know?"

"Cooter did the same with us whenever her Mama came to town, especially Bo"

Jess smirked "I'm not surprised. No dad's wanted you near their daughters"

Luke pulled a face at her and turned back to Bobby "And unless you want a behind full of buckshot, ya better behave with any of the girls around here. Hazzard is still way behind the

times when it comes to things like that."

"Does that mean I can take Jenna jukin' then?" Bobby grinned "We're meeting the others anyway"

"And that makes me feel better, how?" Jess teased.

"Get outta here" Luke grinned as he flicked Bobby gently upside the head "Before I find chores that need doin' "

Bobby grinned "Thanks Dad. I gotta show this Yankee girl how to have fun"

He hurried off to get ready leaving Luke and Jess laughing.

"Whatever you and Cooter did, it worked. We appear to have Bobby back in the land of the living" Jess smiled.

Luke wrapped his arms round her and kissed her forehead "He did it himself. We just kinda showed him the way"

Jess smiled and kissed him slowly "Whatever, I'm just glad you could"

Luke returned her kiss. "Now, I'd better go talk to the other one"

"Anything to get out of doing dishes" Jess teased him.

.

"Excuse me Miss. This seat taken?" Luke asked indicating the fence next to Kait.

"No" She sighed from where she was sat on the railings surrounding the paddock stroking Dollar. "Why is Bobby always allowed to do everything and I'm not"

A fleeting smile crossed his face as Luke decided that there would be no need to pull teeth with Kait. He heaved himself up onto the fence beside her "Because he's older. When you're

older you'll get to do more stuff too"

"But it's not fair" She whined again "He's had all his friends here and they got to go to the lodge and help with the power and now he's gone jukin'. I want to do that too"

"I know Princess, and ya will. But not yet. You have had Claire here to play all day"

"But it's not the same." She leaned her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not. But bein' older ain't always as much fun as it seems. It also means more chores and more responsibility. I know that"

Kait looked at him puzzled "How d'you mean?"

"There's been times when it ain't always been fun bein' the oldest. When I had to go to school and do homework and Bo got to stay home and play. That didn't seem fair but I was older.

And when I was too big to sit on Uncle Jesse's knee for hug when I'd had a bad day like Daisy could. When I had to go to Vietnam to the war and Bo and Daisy got to stay here on the

farm with Uncle Jesse. Bo was too young and Daisy was a girl. But I had to go, even though I didn't wanna. Even when we grew up, when me and Bo got into trouble it was always worse

for me bein' older and I shoulda known better and watched out for Bo"

"I never thought about it like that"

"I guess not and I'm guessin' that it's the same for Bobby too. You got to play all day when he had to work. His chores are harder than yours and when y'all's at school he has to do lots

more work than you do"

"So he has to have fun when he can?"

"Yep, you got it. But it don't mean ya can't have fun too. How about you and me go on a picnic tomorrow. We can take the horses and maybe do a little fishin' "

Kait wrapped her arms round Luke "I'd like that. .....And if we catch one, can I cook it for Bobby, 'coz he'll be hungry after being at the garage all day?"

Luke smiled as he hugged her "He'd like that"

* * *

**I know where these ramblings are going, but there are three stories I could post next. It all depends on what people want to read or are not interested in.**

**1. Luke - Jess - Coy sort of triangle (Not much action)**

**2. Bekka (a little action, lots of tears)**

**3. Luke and Jess work related story (Drama, and action and a bit of everything)**

**Or I could just continue to post the whole thing as written.**

**I would like to know what people think even if it is to tell me you've read enough of the drivel I've been writing. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't push me away**

Bo and Luke pulled back into the yard from spending the morning in the fields. The windows to the farm house were all open and they could hear loud music coming in from inside.

Bo looked towards the house puzzled. "Is Bobby home already?"

Luke smiled "That ain't Bobby" Bo looked at him even more puzzled as they got out of the truck "It's Jess" Luke explained with a grin. "It's her day off and Bobby wouldn't be listenin' to

that" Bo laughed as they went in.

Jess was ironing in the living room with her back to the door, singing and dancing along to the music. Luke put his finger to his lips to show Bo to be

quiet as he crept up behind her. He waited for her to put the iron down then he grabbed her round the waist making her scream.

"Luke Duke what d'you have to creep up on me like that for." She was silenced by his mouth on hers. She relaxed into his kiss as Bo went to turn of the music.

"What was that?" He grimaced turning the music off. He turned towards them with the CD In his hand "Would you two just cut it out" Luke just pulled Jess closer as Bo pouted. "I can

always just go home for lunch if y'all don't want me here"

Jess gave Luke one last kiss and grinned at Bo "Sorry, Bo. Of course we want you here" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"We do?" Luke said raising an eyebrow to Jess.

She pulled a face at him and Bo said "Well, ya did ask me to come for lunch" They walked into the kitchen, Jess and Bo with their arms round each other.

"I thought ya invited ya self when ya found out Gaby was goin' to Cindy's" Luke teased.

They sat down at the table and Jess served lunch.

"Oh by the way" she said "Coy called"

"How's he doin'. " Bo asked. "I ain't heard from him in a while"

"He's fine. They've been pretty busy getting the ranch running."

"Did he want anything particular? Should I call him back?" Luke asked.

"Not really , he was just letting us know that he's not coming down" Jess told them

"Was he supposed to be?" Bo asked and Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, apparently. But they can't come" Jess replied.

Bo and Luke looked confused. "So he called to tell us that he ain't comin', on a visit, that none of us knew that he was to start with" Bo asked.

Luke frowned at her "Babe, can ya just explain, what's going on?"

Jess sighed "It's simple. He had two tickets to take Casey to a rock concert in Atlanta, so he was going to call in here too. But now Casey can't go, his Mum wants him home for some family

thing, so he called to see if we wanted the tickets 'coz he thought I'd love it. But I told him we couldn't go"

"Why?" Bo asked "Gaby and me are here for a couple of weeks. We could take care of things here"

"Oh come on Bo, It'd be worse that what I was playing when you came in" Jess said ruffling Luke's hair. "Could you really see Luke at a rock concert? "

Bo smiled "I guess not"

After they'd cleaned up from lunch, Bo and Luke were heading back out when Luke stopped and turned to Jess "Why did you say no to Coy without even askin' me? I woulda gone."

Jess smiled and ran her hand down the side of his head, "I know you would have. But you'd have hated it"

"I guess" He sighed and kissed her.

Bo came back in and pulled Luke away "Come on Cuz. We got work to do"

Jess drove into the yard after work a couple of days later, to find a sports car she didn't recognise parked up. She looked at it and whistled as she got out of the jeep and walked towards

the house.

Luke came out accompanied by the visitor.

"Hey Sugar. How ya doin'?" The visitor grinned.

"Coy!" She squealed throwing herself at him as they hugged tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Luke here's idea." He smiled.

Luke pulled a face "How come I don't get a hello like that?"

Jess smiled and kissed him as she wrapped her arms round him "Is this your car?" She asked Coy

"Sure is, 80's Fiero" He smiled proudly "I'll even take ya for a ride, if ya want"

"Do I ever! I thought you weren't coming" She said to Coy as they went inside to join Gaby and Bo.

"I wasn't. But Luke called me back about the concert" Coy explained.

Jess looked at Luke and he smiled at her."You were right, I'd hate it. So I called Coy and suggested that he come down and take you. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"But Mum's already had her birthday" Kait frowned.

"Then it can be early for next year" Luke smiled at her.

"That's brilliant" She said hugging Luke "But what about..."

"Everythin's taken care of. I'll be here to take care of the kids. You just go and have fun"

Jess looked at Luke seriously "You sure about this?"

He kissed her gently "I'm sure" .

He smiled as Jess squealed and hugged him.

"I guess ya don't mind goin' with me then" Coy grinned at her

"Of course I don't" Jess hugged him too.

"You can take the girl outta the rock but ya can't take the rock outta the girl" Bo smiled

"You two could have gone" Jess said patting his arm as she sat down opposite them.

"Not me" Bo frowned

"It's not my kinda music" Gaby said with a smile "too much punk not enough dance."

The following afternoon, Luke and Coy were in the lounge talking when Jess came through from the bedroom. Luke wolf whistled as she came in and twirled round.

"Wow" Coy exclaimed.

"Will I do?" She smiled at them sitting on Luke's lap.

"Sugar ya look great".

"You always do, Babe" Luke said as he kissed her. "What d'ya call this?" Luke looked bemused as he played with the ends of her hair.

Jess smiled "Cosmic black with electric blue streaks. D'ya like it?"

"It's great" Luke said unconvincingly as he frowned "Does it come out?"

"Luke!" Jess hit him playfully on the arm

He cowered and grinned "No I like it honest"

"It looks real good" Coy agreed "Maybe I shoulda had ya done mine too"

"Now I know you're both teasing" Jess wrinkled her nose

The door banged as Bobby and Danny came in and Jess went to see them.

"Hi Mum. What are you wearing and what did you do to your hair?"

"Hey Mrs. D. You look terrific" Danny said.

"Now you know why I won't go out with her" Bobby said pulling a face.

"I sure would" Danny said to him.

"You don't have to be nice to me, Danny. I'll feed you anyway. You know where the fridge is. And you don't have to call me Mrs D., Jess will do"

Luke and Coy came in "Hey Jess, we gotta get goin'. girl" Coy said.

"Yeah OK. You behave now Bobby."

"Yes Mum. Have fun" He said trying to disown her.

"See ya Mrs D....Jess."

"Don't forget to clean up after yourselves boys" Jess patted Bobby's arm and left

Luke had his arm round her as they walked to the car. Kait came out of the barn with Bo and hugged her "You be a good girl for Luke and I'll see you in the morning"

"Yes, Mummy"

Luke shook Coy's hand "You guys have fun"

"Sure. Thanks for this Cousin. I'll take care of her" and he got in the car.

"Be careful" Luke said turning to Jess and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes Dad, we'll be fine" She teased sarcastically, before turning serious. "Thanks for this Luke"

They kissed each other and Coy beeped the horn. "If y'all don't put each other down, we ain't gonna get there" He grinned.

Jess and Luke smiled at him and kissed each other again. "I love you Jess Duke" Luke murmured into her hair as he hugged her.

Holding onto his collar she smiled "And I love you Luke Duke"

He kissed her quickly. "I'll wait up. Now go"

She grinned "I'll try not to turn into a pumpkin"

Luke closed the car door after her and kissed her hand, letting it go slowly as the car pulled away.

Bo put a hand on his shoulder "If y'aint happy about this, why d'ya suggest it?"

Luke looked at him surprised "What makes ya think that?"

"Instinct I guess. Ya can't hide it from me Luke"

Luke crossed his arms and looked down the drive after the car. "I can't tie her down Bo"

It was just after midnight when Luke was woken by the phone ringing. He realised he must have fallen asleep in the chair.

"Duke farm. Luke Duke speaking"

_"Hey Babe, did I wake you"_

"It's fine. Where are you?"

_"We're out on the interstate. The car's broke down and we're kind of stuck"_

"Ya want me to come and get ya?"

_"No, it's OK We've found a place to stay out here but I just wanted to let you know so you didn't have to wait up. We'll be back in the morning as soon as the car's sorted."_

"OK..........Hey Babe, I love you"

"_Yeah I know. Love you too" _There was a click and the phone went dead. Luke let out a big sigh as he put down the receiver. He went into the kitchen and poured himself more coffee and

sat at the table staring at the cup. He knew Jess loved him, so what was the problem. He trusted her. He even trusted Coy now. But something just didn't feel right. Jess loved it here but

there was something in her that needed a faster life, a buzz, an excitement that just didn't come with a country farm life. Something that he just couldn't give her. And she wouldn't tell him

if she wasn't happy. Maybe Coy could give her that, even if she didn't know she was looking for it. Relationships beyond Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse had always confused Luke, which is why

he'd always tried to stay clear. Women had been just fun, back when things had been easy and uncomplicated. He wished he had learned a lesson when he and Anita had gone their

separate ways. That had hurt, more than he'd ever admitted, even to Bo, but he suspected that Bo had guessed. Something had always stopped him taking that final leap into the

unknown. He had come close to following Anita but there was still something holding him back, a thought that it wouldn't work out. Maybe he was right. But then there was Jess. For some

reason this had been different from the start. It wasn't just fun. They'd had their share of problems, things to overcome to get where they were now. And not once had he thought of

walking away. He'd even thought of giving everything up for her, leaving his life and his family to follow her heaven knows where. But right now all he wanted was for Jess to be happy.

But to do that he had this horrible feeling that he was going to have to let her go. He hated the thought of life without her, without the kids, but he had to do what was best for them.

Luke spun the empty cup around in his hands. Could he really let Jess go?

He was still staring at the cup turning in his hand when Bo found him the following morning.

Luke rubbed his hands over his face wearily. "Hey Bo. You're early"

"Nah Cuz. You're late. I just come to see if you's OK"

"Yeah. I'm a-comin'" Luke stood up and stretched and took his cup to the sink.

"Did Coy and Jess have a good time? I didn't see his car, where'd he park it?" Bo asked helping himself to coffee.

"Out on the interstate"

Bo looked at him "What?!"

"It broke down out there and they had to find a place to stay over"

Realisation hit Bo as to Luke's depressed mood. "And you been sittin' up here all night wonderin' what's goin' on" Luke said nothing. "Luke, I thought ya had all this stuff with Coy worked out"

"I have"

"Then what's the problem. Would ya be worried if she'd stayed out all night with me or Enos or Cooter?" Bo asked.

"No. Course not" Luke looked shocked at the thought.

"So if ya trust them, ya do trust them right?"

"I guess"

"Then y'aint got nothin' to worry about."

"But it's different with Coy"

"She made one mistake. It don't mean nothin'..............Luke, Jess loves you, ya turkey, stop worryin' " Bo put his hand round the back of Luke's neck and half hugged him. "Now, come on,

we got chores to do"

Luke's face brightened a little "Drink ya coffee. I'll go get the kids"

.

It was still early when Coy and Jess crossed the county line.

"I don't believe this" Coy said looking in his rear view mirror.

Jess opened her eyes and sat up "What's up?" She turned at the sound of the sirens "Cletus?"

"Looks like it." Coy replied "Hang on" He floored the gas and took off.

Jess rolled her eyes "Here we go again"

Coy smiled across at her "We could just stop if ya want"

Jess sighed "No. Just drive"

"What's he tryin' to pin on us now?"

"He doesn't do that anymore now Cooter's in charge"

"Best find out then" Coy picked up the Cb "Breaker Breaker This is Coy Duke callin' the Sheriff. What we done now Cletus?"

_"Coy Duke, Is that really you?"_

"It's me, Cletus" Coy fishtailed round a bend sliding off round a side road.

_"Well, I'll be a dodo's nest. I ain't tryin to trap ya or anythin'. I was just finishin' a night patrol when I saw y'all comin' and I wanted to warn y'all about the rock slide on Old Ridge Road"_

"That's mighty kind of ya, but we're headin' straight back to the farm"

_"OK. Good to see ya Coy. Well hear ya really"_

"Ten - four sherriff" Coy chuckled as he put down the CB. "Good to see some things don't change around here" He slowed the car down as Cletus pulled off. "I just ain't sure I can handle

bein' chased by the law for them to be nice"

Jess smiled at him "You'll get used to it"

"If I'm ever here long enough"

"Well, just make sure you come and visit us more"

Coy smiled "And y'all had better come out to Oklahoma and visit us too"

"You bet.............I had a great time last night Coy. Thank you"

He picked up her hand and kissed it "So did I, Sugar" The car coughed and spluttered "But right now I gotta try and get ya home to that husband and kids of yours"

"You think this wreck'll make it that far" she teased.

"Yeah, it'll make it " He said indignantly "I hope" He added quietly with a grin.

Jess laughed as she playfully thumped his arm. "I ain't walkin' "

Coy laughed and teased her about her imitation of his accent.

.

Luke and he kids were just sitting down to breakfast, when Jess and Coy got back. They crossed the yard laughing and joking, with their arms round each other. Luke went out onto the

porch to meet them.

"Luke!" Jess threw herself at him "We had the most brilliant time. It was so loud that my ears are still ringing"

He gave her a half hearted hug in return and eyed Coy suspiciously "How's the car?"

"Dang fuel line came loose. Didn't see it in the dark" Coy explained "It still ain't runnin' right. I guess I'll have to run it down to Cooter later."

"Yeah I guess" Luke said blankly.

Jess frowned at him "Luke, is everything OK?"

He forced a smile "Everythin's fine. Have ya eaten? We were just about to start breakfast"

"I am starving" Jess said as they went in.

.

Bo Luke Daisy and Gaby were at the Boar's nest when Jess and Coy came in with Kait.

"Hey guys" She kissed Luke "Look who I found skulking about over at Cooter's"

Coy pouted "I was not skulking"

"Ya want a drink?" Luke asked. Bo was watching what was going on carefully.

"It's Ok. I'll go" Jess replied.

"I'll give ya a hand Sugar" Coy offered.

Luke kept his eyes fixed on them as the others continued to chat. Jess and Coy were messing around at the bar while they waited for their drinks and Jess was dancing to the juke box.

Coy laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Luke went to stand up and Bo grabbed his arm "Sit down Luke. They're just dancin' "

Daisy and Gaby looked over at them sensing something was going on. Daisy followed Luke's line of vision and putting it together with Luke's expression, guessed what was happening.

"Come on Luke" She pulled him up by the arm. She led him over to where Coy and Jess were dancing "Mind if we cut in here"

Coy smiled at her "Course not Sugar. But I think Jess has just plumb wore me out" He grinned and kissed Jess's hand as he let it go.

Luke made a move as if to leave. But Daisy held him back and pushed him towards Jess.

"Hey Cuz. Did y'all have a good time last night?" Daisy asked Coy as they danced.

"Yeah Dais', it was great. Jess sure knows how to have a good time"

"I heard that y'all didn't get home 'till this mornin' "

Coy laughed "Hazzard grapevine works as good as ever, I see. Yeah, the car broke down. That's why I was over at Cooter's"

"But it still kept ya out all night"

The penny dropped "Luke don't think......."

"I don't rightly know what Luke's thinking, right now, Sugar"

"Daisy, nothin' happened, I swear. Jess was frantic to call Luke last night and wouldn't settle 'till she did and she wouldn't even wait on breakfast this mornin' coz she was in such a hurry to get back to him"

Daisy smiled "I believe ya Honey. But I think ya may need to tell that thick headed cousin of ours"

"I will. Jess and I are just friends Daisy, I promise. I ain't about to make the same mistake twice. She loves Luke"

"I guess ya'd better tell Luke that too"

Jess rested her head on Luke's shoulder "I missed you"

"You was only away for one night" Luke said flatly.

"I know.................but sharing a room with Coy just isn't the same"

"What!?" Luke dropped his hold on her.

Jess looked up at him "They only had one room available. It was just a room Luke. It's not like we shared a bed or anything"

Luke glared at her and said nothing.

"Luke, is that what this is all about?" She said quietly pulling him to one side. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, But.... But....." Luke was at a loss to describe what he was feeling.

"Luke we need to talk"

He nodded and followed her back to the table

"Bo, can you watch Kait for me for a bit" She asked.

"Sure Honey" He replied looking from one to the other, not even commenting about them sloping off.

Daisy and Coy came over as they left.

"What was all that about?" Gaby asked.

"I got a pretty good idea" Daisy answered

Jess and Luke walked in silence onto the square and up onto the gazebo. Luke leaned on the railings and looked out at Hazzard.

"What are you thinking?" Jess asked.

"I was just thinkin' about the day we met. When ya broke down and we ended up out here drinkin' coffee"

"Wished you'd just kept driving Huh?" Jess sighed.

Luke faced her "No, things were so much better after we met"

"But?"

"But you're like a bird Jess. I can't cage ya"

"You're not. It's because of you that I can fly again. I love you Luke."

"Ya think ya do. Ya can't stop yaself livin' 'coz of me. I wanted ya to be here 'coz it's what ya wanted."

"It is what I want. I want you" Jess bit her lip

"But ya love Coy" He stated.

Jess looked at him unable to answer not liking where this was going. Eventually, she found her voice. "Yes, I love him"

Luke dropped his head getting the answer he was expecting but didn't want to hear.

"I love him to bits" She continued "The same way I love Bo or Daisy or Cooter or any of your family, but not the same way I love you. I was stupid. I shouldn't have gone last night"

Luke faced her "Yeah ya should. It was my idea remember"

"But it wasn't worth this" She said looking down. "I do love you Luke and this is where I want to be" She looked up into his eyes.

"And I love you........That's why I gotta let ya fly" He kissed her lips slowly and walked away.

Jess stood and watched him go, before returning to the Boar's nest.

"Everythin' OK, darlin'?" Bo asked but knew from the look on her face it wasn't.

"I don't know Bo"

"Where's Luke?" Daisy asked putting a hand on her arm as Coy put his arm round her.

"I don't know" Jess said again biting her lip. "We were talking and he just took off"

Bo stood up and hugged her "Give him some space. He'll work it out"

Jess nodded against his shoulder "I'm gonna go back to the farm" She looked around for Kait. "Thanks for watching Kait"

"Leave her wth me, she can come play with Troy. Stop by after supper and get her"

"OK" Jess sighed "Thanks Daisy" Jess hugged them all, spoke to kait and left.

When she got back to the farm, Luke had gone back out to work and she didn't see him till supper time. He put on a good front of everything being OK, but Jess knew he wasn't and Bo

could see right through him.

They all gathered in the yard the following morning to say goodbye to Coy.

He hugged them all and kissed Jess's cheek. "Thanks for a great time, Sugar"

"Thanks for taking me" She smiled. "Come see us again soon and bring Casey"

"Sure thing. Bo, ya be careful in them there race cars." They shook hands and hugged each other.

"I'll try and you keep between them ditches, Cousin"

Coy held his hand out to Luke who shook it and hugged him. "Thanks for puttin' up with me partner. It's been great bein' back here"

"You're a Duke, you're welcome anytime" Luke smiled. But to those that really knew Luke, they could see that his eyes didn't mirror the smile on his lips. They were dull and lifeless.

As they stood and waved to Coy, Jess put her arm round Luke but he pulled away, unnoticed to everyone except Bo. As they all wandered off to do their own thing Jess called Luke. He

stopped with his hands on his hips but didn't turn to face her. "I got work to do" and without looking back he walked away. He skipped supper and by the time he came in later the kids

had already gone to bed. Jess went through to the kitchen to see him.

"Hi............." She said softly but Luke didn't acknowledge her

"I saved you some supper................." She tried again and again Luke didn't answer

I'll warm it for you"

Luke didn't even look at her as he got a glass from the cupboard. "I ain't hungry"

"You want to take drinks outside?" Jess tried again.

Luke filled the glass with water "I'm tired. I'm going to bed"

He started to walk out of the kitchen

"Luke....." Jess's voice held a sound of desperation and Luke hesitated. "Please talk to me" She said in almost a whisper.

There was silence and you could almost hear Luke's brain whirling. "I'm tired" He repeated and left.

* * *

**This sounds serious. Will Jess work out why Luke changed his mind?**


	30. Chapter 30

A couple of days later things were no different. The kids had started to notice that Luke was hardly ever around and even when he was they was a definite chill to the air. They were both

out at friends when Bo came into the farm house to find Jess clattering around the kitchen evidently not happy.

"Hey Honey. How's things?" He asked putting his arm round her and kissing the top of her head.

"About the same" Jess replied sorrowfully.

"Luke still ain't got his head on straight?" Bo frowned.

"It's my fault Bo"

"How come? Y'aint done anythin' ya shouldn't have, have ya?" He teased trying to cheer her up.

"No. I promise. But I expect Luke to just sit back and take it, while I'm running around with other guys."

Bo looked at her sceptically as he held her at arms length, "But, ya said,..."

"I know and I meant it. I wouldn't cheat on Luke, Bo. I wouldn't want to hurt him, I know what that feels like" Jess had tears running down her cheeks and Bo wrapped his arms round her.

"It's gonna be OK Honey. Why don't ya let me talk to that dang fool cousin of mine."

Jess nodded against his shoulder and sniffed "If he finds you here like this he won't be talking to you either."

"You leave Luke Duke to me" He smiled at her as he led her through to sit on the sofa. "How's the kids?" He asked seriously.

"They've started to notice something's wrong. This was the last thing I wanted, for them to get caught up in another mess like this."

Bo pulled her towards him "They'll be OK........What are you gonna do now?" He said noticing a couple of bags in the chair.

Jess wiped her face. "I'm going to take the kids up to the lodge for a few days. I've got to work and I can put Kait into kids club. It'll do them good to get away from this"

Bo nodded then looked at her in realisation. "Are ya comin' back?"

Jess shrugged "I don't know. Our stuff is here, but I need to talk to the kids and explain and...." Tears ran down her cheeks again as Bo hugged her.

"Jess, just promise me ya won't take off. That you'll come back here in a few days."

"I suppose I'm going to have to"

"Just don't say anythin' to the kids until ya get back here...............I think y'all might need someone to lean on"

Jess gave him a look of relief and hugged him "Thanks Bo"

He kissed the top of her head "It'll be OK, honey"

Bo stormed into the barn to find Luke, who was shifting some straw bales around.

"Luke Duke, I wanna talk to you"

"Well, I ain't in a mood for talkin'. So are ya gonna quit ya lolly gaggin' and give me a hand or are ya just gonna leave me in peace" Luke said not stopping working.

"What has gotten into you? Ya won't talk to anyone, ya gotta face on ya that look like you've eaten cold grits and Jess is up at the house fixin' to leave and y'aint prepared to do anythin'

about it."

Luke finally hesitated facing away from Bo, then he continued working as he spoke "She's gotta do what she wants"

"This ain't what she wants Luke and I know it ain't what you want either. She wants to be here.......................she wants you"

"But I ain't what's good for her. Now, I said I didn't wanna talk about it.............Stay out of it, Bo"

Bo knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of Luke so he turned and walked away. When Bo had gone, Luke stopped working and looked up towards the house. Bo was right, this

wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't want to make her stay either. Not if she could do better.

Jess and the kids had been away for a few days. Bo was worried about Luke. He was as distant as ever. They had all tried and no-one could get through to him. He didn't want to talk

about it. All he seemed to do was work and go back into the house. Bo liked to think that he ate and slept but he wasn't so sure Luke was doing either. He didn't know what else to try,

short of pounding some sense into him and the mood Luke was in Bo didn't want to be on the end of Luke's fist. He pitied anyone that was. Less than a week and he would be back on the

circuit but he knew that he couldn't leave with things as they were.

Chores were finished for the day and the sunset was just starting to creep over the hills. Luke was leaning on the paddock rails watching it when Dollar came up to him and nudged his

arm. Luke rubbed Dollar's nose. "You missin' 'em too, huh, Buddy?" He sighed.

"It ain't him ya should be tellin' "

Startled by the sudden sound, Luke briefly glanced around. Bo was standing several feet behind him hands on his hips.

"I told ya to stay out of it Bo" Luke said, stubbornly refusing to turn and face him.

"I can't do that anymore Luke. You and Jess were good together. I ain't gonna just stand by and watch ya throw it all away"

"Bo...." There was a warning in Luke's voice as he turned to face Bo

Unfazed, Bo spoke quietly stepping forwards and poking Luke's chest "I think you forgot somethin' Luke"

"Like what" Luke replied defiantly pushing Bo's hand away

Bo just poked him again "Like there's two kids caught up in the middle of this. .....Two kids that love ya"

Bo turned and walked away. Luke rubbed the spot where Bo had poked him as he stared thoughtfully after him, before turning back to Dollar and the sunset that Jess loved.

It had worked Bo thought, sort of. Luke hadn't backed down but Bo had taken the wind from his sails long enough to get him to listen. It was a start. Bo knew Luke loved Jess and she

loved him. So what had happened to put Luke in this mood. Why was his cousin trying so hard to push her away? Luke was way too serious for his own good sometimes and Bo hadn't

seen him like this since Uncle Jesse had died. He was just going through the motions, doing what had to be done but trying not to feel anything. Luke had always wanted a wife and a

family, Bo knew that. But something had always stopped him from getting that deeply involved. Bo didn't know what it was and he suspected Luke didn't know either. So why, when he

had fallen so completely for Jess, did he decide now to cut and run. A mistake he'd made several times before. When they had been younger and played the field, it had always been Luke

that while out for a good time, was looking for something more serious. Bo himself had been quite content to be the playboy, never getting serious about any girl until he'd got older and

then met Gaby. If Bo believed that there was one true love for everyone, he knew Gaby was his. That's why he had never settled down before. And Jess was Luke's. But his older cousin

had been trying to find it all his adult life, but when he'd found it he seemed intent to push it away. Bo was no psychologist, and as much as he knew Luke as deeply as anyone could, he

didn't know why Luke found it so hard to let anyone love him. That was one thing that had been so obviously different about the Duke boys. Luke played his cards close to his chest

showing little if any outward signs of affection to anyone but his closest family and friends, whereas Bo was quick to offer a hug or pat on the back to anyone especially Luke and Daisy.

Physical contact was important to Bo and he could never understand as a boy when Luke didn't want that same affection. Jess had changed Luke for that. He was much more open with

her and the kids and it was rubbing off on his attitude to everyone else. So if this shenanigans with Jess didn't sort itself out Bo could see Luke remaining this distant for a very long time.

As he reached the top step of his porch, Bo turned and looked back at Luke. He liked his cousin close, not so far away.

.

When Jess returned, Bo came out of his house to meet them. He hugged them all and asked if they'd had a good time. Kait was chattering away excitedly when Luke pulled the truck into

the yard and got out. Kait ran over and threw herself at him. Luke was all smiles as he picked her up and hugged her. He carried her over to the others, then put her down so that he

could hug Bobby and ask how he was. Then he looked at Jess, who was stood back slightly with Bo's arm round her. He didn't say anything.

Bo looked from one to the other for a second, "Hey come on Kids. Gaby and Lacey are waitin' to see ya and we got fresh made cookies" Kait cheered and raced of to Bo's as Bo put his arm

round Bobby's shoulders and led him away. As they climbed the steps Bobby looked back over his shoulder, his face reflecting what he was feeling.

Following his gaze, Bo spoke, "Come on Bob. We gotta give 'em a chance to work it out".

Jess and Luke just stared at each other for a moment, before Luke turned to walk away.

"They've missed you" Jess said to him.

"I missed them too" Luke said with his back to her. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold his emotions in check. It was all he could do not to go back to her, to hold her and never let go.

Instead he just walked away.

Jess folded her arms and sighed, hurt and anger mixed inside her. She picked up the bags and took them into the house and threw them on the floor.

Bo watched from the window of his kitchen as Luke got back into the beat up old truck and drove off.

When he walked into the kitchen, Bo found Jess roughly sorting laundry from the bags and shoving it into the machine. She didn't even stop to look at him, trying to hold everything

together. Bo just walked over and put his arms round her "I know, Honey. I know" Eventually he felt her calm enough for him to let her go. "What ya gonna do now?"

"I'm going to stay for a while. It isn't practical for me to just leave and..........I don't give up without a fight................not when there's something worth fighting for"

Bo smiled as he hugged her again "Thatta girl!"

After breakfast Gaby and Bo came into the kitchen carrying Lacey. Jess and Kait were in the kitchen and greeted them as Bobby and Luke came in talking.

"Hey Guys" Luke said enthusiastically. Alone he been able to sink into the doldrums, but with the kids around he was at least making an effort to be cheerful.

"We're going into town we just wondered if you needed anything" Gaby said.

"Thanks, but I'll probably go myself later, after I drop Kait at Claire's" Jess replied.

"No problem," Bo smiled "We can drop Kait if ya want?"

Kait pulled a face "I have to do dishes first Uncle Bo"

Bo smiled at her. "How about I give ya a hand?"

Kait cheered and hugged him.

Luke shook his head and threw a tea towel at Bobby. "You can help too"

Jess and Gaby left the guys to it and went off to talk.

Out in the yard Jess and Luke hugged Kait and waved her off as Bobby came racing out of the house "I'm meeting the guys up at Danny's"

"Be good and have fun" Jess called after him as climbed into Jackson and threw it into gear, leaving in a shower of stones and a cloud of dust.

Luke turned tail to walk away again, but Jess had had enough.

"Luke, don't do this"

He stopped, arms folded tightly across his chest as if he didn't trust them to be let loose. His head dropped as he kicked his toe in the dirt.

"Don't push me away........................I love you..............The kids love you................They don't deserve to get hurt"

Luke slowly turned around "I love them too and I don't wanna hurt them"

"Then let's stop this now"

"Jess I can't......." Luke screwed up his face trying to to cover what he really felt. "I can't hold you back. I don't want ya to stay outta some misguided loyalty to me. I want ya to be happy,

to do whatever you want to do. ........I understand............... It's OK"

Jess frowned trying to understand what was going on in Luke's head, her voice starting to reveal her impatience. "I am where I want to be, don't you get it. I don't want anyone else,

Luke. I'm not sure I really understand what you're doing and why.............But you're wrong..............You've done this before and lived to regret it..........Don't do it again." Jess cautiously

took a step towards him and spoke quietly "Luke, I have everything I want and everything I need right here with you and only with you." She ran her hand down the side of his face and

whilst Luke didn't respond, he didn't pull away either. "We gave up everything for you and I don't regret any of it. I want to stay.........and I want you to want me to." She gently kissed his

lips. "I love you Luke Duke" With that she turned and walked away leaving him with his hands stuck in his back pockets staring after her.

As Jess drove the jeep into town, she passed Cooter driving the opposite way. With a smile, they waved at each other, each continuing on their journey. Cooter was whistling to himself as

his truck ambled along the dusty clay road. It was a beautiful afternoon until he rounded a bend and narrowly avoided hitting a car coming towards him swerving all over the road.

"Dang, blast it" Cooter said to himself as the two guys in the other car shouted and cheered, waving beer cans out of the windows at him. "Them idiots is gonna hurt somebody" He

skidded sideways to a stop as the other car ran round the bend and out of sight.

Cooter picked up his CB. "Breaker 1, Breaker 1, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craazy Cooter comin' at ya. Sheriff Cletus Hogg, ya got your ears on. Come on"

_"Sheriff Cletus Hogg here, Mr Davenport, Boss, Cooter, Sir"_

"Cletus, I'm out on Old Mill Road and there's a car just tried to run me off the road, carryin' two guys that are higher than fireworks on fourth of July. Can ya get after 'em?"

_"Yes Sir, Mr Boss Cooter Sir. I'm up on Peachtree Lane. I can be there in ten minutes"_

"Ten minutes! This can be over in two. Step on it"

_"Yes Sir. Boss"_

"And call me Cooter. I'm gone and I'm after 'em"

_"Hey Cooter, This here's Bo. We're headin' east and'll try and cut 'em off"_

"Alrighty, but be careful Jess is about a half a mile ahead of 'em"

Luke stopped working as he listened to what was going on over the radio. It sounded like it was all happening right near the farm. As the conversation continued he slowly climbed down

the ladder from the porch roof.

_"Make that a few feet, Cooter" Jess came over the radio "They've just caught me up and are trying to get past" _

"It's OK, we're on our way" Cooter said as he Bo and Cletus were all converging on them.

Luke grabbed his shirt and ran for the General.

The drunks pulled up alongside the jeep and they were shouting out of their windows "Hey Lady.....Wanna beer?................Wanna come party with us?"

Jess was trying to avoid being hit as she shouted back "Sorry guys.........I'm a bit busy today"

"She thinks she's too good for us" The nearest one said to his friend.

"I'll show her" The other replied and he threw his car into the side of the jeep, forcing Jess off the road. They got out and decided to drag her out of the car as Cooter pulled up behind

them. Jess had landed a well aimed kick in the shin at one and a punch in the ribs to the other as Bo and Luke pulled up from different directions.

Luke threw himself across the bonnet of their car, flattening one of the drunks as he landed. Bo ran round the other side and tackled the other guy. As they were all trading blows, Cooter

ducked in and pulled Jess clear, towards Gaby, who hugged her just as Cletus pulled up.

A few good punches and the drunks had had enough. Bo and Luke pulled them roughly to their feet and shook hands with each other.

"Cletus, take these guys in" Cooter instructed and Cletus went off to cuff them. "You Guys OK?" Cooter asked as Bo and Luke each shook his hand

"Yeah I guess" Bo grinned and hugged Jess "They hurt you, Darlin'?"

"No, I'm fine......Thanks Guys " She replied as he went to hug Gaby who had just let go of Luke.

Jess and Luke just looked at each other before diving forwards and clinging on so tight that they couldn't have been separated with a crow bar

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Luke kept repeating quietly as he stroked her hair. Bo, Gaby and Cooter looked at each other and moved over to the patrol car with Cletus.

Luke pulled away a little and stared deep into her eyes "I want ya to stay....................If you'll still have me" he added hesitantly.

Jess bit her lip and stared back at him. Then she let him go and turned taking a few steps away. However much she wanted Luke, she had to be sure he meant it. Even if it meant spoiling

a perfectly romantic reunion.

"Jess?" Luke spoke hesitantly in fear of her reply. "I have been such an idiot. I'll make it up to ya. I promise............. I need ya, Jess"

Jess tried to gather her thoughts. He was everything she wanted from the moment they had met but she wouldn't let him play games with her. He couldn't just change his mind when he

felt like it. It had to be everything or nothing. Luke tentatively moved close enough to reach out to her, well aware he was now in range of her fists, should she chose to be mad at him.

Taking it slowly, he ran his hand down her arm and it felt like fire in his fingers but he felt her flinch slightly. "Babe?....."

She took a deep breath and turned slowly to face him. Then she smiled and threw her arms round his neck "Of course I'll still have you"

Luke lifted her of the floor as he kissed her.

.

"Think they'll be OK?" Cooter asked as they stood watching them kissing.

Bo put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "Yeah, Cooter Ol' Buddy, I think they are"

.

"Jess, I'm sorry, I shouldn'ta............"Luke started.

Jess put her fingers on his lips "Don't........We'll talk later"

Luke kissed her fingers and winked "D'ya wanna get outta here?"

Jess smiled back "Thought you'd never ask" and they kissed again before making their way over to the others, arms tightly round each other.

"Everything OK?" Gaby smiled raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" Luke grinned and kissed Jess as she looked up at him "I never thought it'd take a couple of drunks to kick my head into gear" He said pulling a face at his own stupidity.

"Just so long as it did" Bo grinned putting one arm round Luke and giving him a quick hug.

Jess pulled a face "It did, but how come I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"All part of bein' a Duke" Cooter replied knowingly.

"Now why don't you two take the General and get outta here. We can take care of this mess" Bo smirked at them.

"You sure?" Jess asked

"And we'll take care of the kids and supper too." Gaby added. "Now go!"

Jess and Luke looked at each other and grinned "Thanks Guys" Luke said as he hugged them, then Jess did the same. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the General and lifted her in.

As they drove away Jess asked "Where are we going?"

Luke kissed the top of her head and put his arm round her pulling her closer "I know the perfect place. I just gotta pick up a few things first"

.

Bo and Gaby waved goodbye to Cooter as he left the yard. Bo had his arm round Gaby and held Lacey's hand with his free one.

"Gaby...." She looked up at him "I don't ever want that to happen to us"

She smiled "It won't if we don't let it" and kissed him gently. "Where do you think they'll go?"

"Somewhere nice and quiet"

"Jackson's Hollow kind of quiet?"

Bo grinned wickedly "You got it". He pulled her towards him as they made their way across the yard.

"Are you happier about leaving now?" she asked him.

He smiled "Yeah. They'll be OK" and he kissed her.

"A todos nos va a estar bien" She replied "We'll all be OK"


	31. Chapter 31

**Bekka!**

Jess was working on the tractor engine with Luke, having been inseparable for days, when Bobby came out of the house and called over. "Mum, Uncle Steve's on the phone"

Jess wiped her hands and giving Luke a quick kiss, went to answer it leaving Bobby talking to Luke. When she came back out, she looked puzzled. "Bobby D, have you heard anything from

Bex lately?"

Luke looked up at her concerned face.

"Not for about a week, then she didn't really say much" Bobby replied

Luke stood up "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently, Bekka had a big row with her Dad a couple of days ago and took off. They had a text to say she was OK but nobody has seen her since. He was just wondering if

we'd heard from her" Jess explained.

"That's not like Bekka" Bobby said with equal concern.

"No. and it's not like her and Steve to fall out like that either" Jess added.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Luke tried to be positive. "She's probably just staying with Jack or Jazmin while she cools off"

"No, she broke up with Jack a few days before she rowed with Steve and Jazmin hasn't heard from her" Jess replied.

"She may have e-mailed Casey" Bobby suggested.

"Maybe. I'll give Coy a call" Jess patted Bobby's arm "Don't worry Bob, she'll turn up. Luke's right she'll have gone to ground while she calms down"

She went off to call Coy and Luke put a hand on Bobby's shoulder "Give me a hand to get this back together?" He indicated the tractor engine trying to take Bobby's mind off Bekka.

They came into the farm house as Jess got off the phone "He hasn't heard from her but Casey isn't there right now. He's gone back to his Mum's, for his sister's birthday. Coy's going to

give him a call see if he knows anything"

Luke put his arm round her.

"When she turns up I'll have a few things to say to her, worrying everyone like this" Jess said as Kait wandered through.

"Cooter's here!" She said looking out of the window

"He's got someone with him" Luke stated joining Kait at the window and they all went outside to see Cooter get out and help someone out.

"Bekka!!" Kait squealed excitedly running to hug her.

"I found this young lady in town lookin' for y'all's place" Cooter smiled.

Jess got to her "Bex! What are you doing here?" She hugged her and with that Bekka burst into tears.

Jess and Luke exchanged a look of surprise and they all looked at Cooter "I didn't do anythin'" He said defensively "She hardly said anythin' all the way out here"

Luke put a hand on his shoulder "I know old friend" Luke nodded OK for Jess to take her while he sorted everything else. He grabbed Kait back as she tried to follow "She'll talk to you

tomorrow, Princess. She's a little tired from the travelling"

By the time they had come back Luke and Cooter had done supper and Cooter had left. Luke had sent the kids to their rooms, guessing Bekka wasn't up to explaining why she was here

right now.

"Hey, darlin'." Luke hugged Bekka "Ya hungry?"

"Not really" She replied.

"Bekka you need to eat" Jess said sitting her down as Luke brought out the supper he had saved for them.

"Ya had us all worried" Luke smiled at her, joining them with a cup of coffee. "We weren't expecting ya yet"

"I'm sorry" she said pushing the food around and suddenly looking up at Luke "I shouldn't have come here. I don't want to get in the way" Bekka pushed back her chair and stood up.

Luke caught her by the shoulders "Hang on. You've always had a place to stay with ya Auntie Jess. Here ain't no different. Ya welcome to stay for as long as ya want."

Bekka relaxed a little "Thanks Uncle Lukas" and she hugged him and let him sit her back down. "I expect you're wondering why I'm here"

Luke sat watching her. "I must admit to bein' a might curious, but there's plenty of time for you to tell me when ya ready"

Bekka looked across at Jess.

"It's up to you sweetie, I won't say anything. But you know you'll have to say something sooner or later"

Bekka nodded and looked down at her plate

"Whatever it is can't be that serious" Luke said to her.

"About as serious as it gets" She sighed.

Luke looked puzzled

Bekka looked up at him "I'm pregnant"

Luke's jaw dropped open and he looked to Jess for cofirmation.

"Ok, just get the yelling over with. Everyone else has" Bekka added with an air of resignation.

"I ain't gonna yell at ya" Luke said as he composed himself."What's done is done...................." He paused, thinking carefully what to say next, before continuing. "So that's why ya rowed

with ya folks" Luke said understandingly

"Dad went ballistic and Mum wasn't much better."

"His little angel just grew up and lost her wings" Jess smiled patting her arm "Give him a chance. They'll come round"

Luke hesitated "I...er.....called them and told them you was here." Bekka and Jess looked up at him sharply " I'm sorry, but they was real worried about ya. They asked that ya call 'em."

Bekka leaned back putting down her fork and sighed. "I can't, not yet"

"You don't have to call tonight, I'll talk to them, but the sooner you do, the better" Jess said gently but with a firmness that Bekka understood.

"What about Jack?" Luke asked hesitantly "It is his?"

"Yeah, it's his" She answered "He said we can get a house, get married. It's all going to be wonderful. He thinks it's great."

"And you don't?" Luke asked

"It's not what I want."

"It ain't all about what you want, or Jack wants, anymore." Luke said seriously "It's about what's best for that little baby. Ya gotta be responsible for another life now. And that little thing

is gonna need a Daddy"

"I suppose"

Luke smiled at her, lecture over. "But there's time for all that. Right now ya look beat."

"We need to find you a bed" Jess said and they walked through towards the extension, meeting Kait and Bobby in the hallway. Kait went towards Bekka and Jess stopped her.

"How come you're here now?" Bobby asked "Not that it isn't good to see you or anything"

Bekka looked over to Jess.

"Tomorrow is soon enough for the inquisition" Jess intervened. "It's getting late and time you were all in bed"

Jess led Bekka away to get settled. Bobby and Kait looked at Luke curiously.

"Come on Kids. Y'all heard ya Mama. Bekka is gonna be here a while, y'all will get a chance to talk later" He hugged Kait and patted Bobby's shoulder and they went off to bed.

Eventually when all three kids were sorted Jess went back to the kitchen where Luke was cleaning up. He came over and put his arms round her. "She OK?"

"Yeah, for the moment" Jess sighed "I don't know how she managed to make it here the state she was in. I'm not sure she should have even been flying"

"How far along is she?" Luke asked in surprise.

"She thinks about four and a half months"

"She thinks!!"

"She hasn't seen a doctor yet, as if sticking her head in the sand would make it all go away. Sam was going to take her when she found out but then Bekka took off"

Luke pulled Jess closer "At least she knew where she could run too, where she'd be safe"

Jess pulled a face "I'm not so sure about that, I could kill her and Jack for being so stupid. They haven't got the brains they were born with"

Luke smiled "It'll all work out. Everythin' happens for a reason"

"I suppose." Jess slowly pulled away from Luke "Now I suppose I'd better go and call her irate parents"

Luke gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "It'll be OK. They know you'll take care of her" He tucked her hair behind her ear "Want me to stay?"

Jess took a deep breath "I think I can handle this" But she knew that Luke wouldn't be very far away.

They had all been up a while and Jess was just finishing preparing breakfast when Bekka woke and came into the kitchen.

"Morning Bex. Sleep well?" Jess smiled.

"OK I suppose. That smell is turning my stomach" she grimaced walking over to stand by the open back door.

"Still got morning sickness?"

"I don't know why they call it that, I can get it anytime"

Jess laughed "Think yourself lucky, I used to get it all the time."

"Where is everyone?" Bekka asked.

"Doing chores" Jess replied "Being a farm everyone has chores to do. No-one gets a free ride, but you know that when you're with me"

Bekka finally smiled "Yeah, I know." Then she looked serious again "Thanks Auntie Jess. Is it really alright for me to stay here? With Luke and everything?"

Jess came over to her and spoke gently "Luke's just as worried about you as the rest of us. It's fine." Jess hugged her "But that doesn't mean you're going to get it easy. We are going to

start today by getting you checked out at the doctors"

"Today?!"

"Yep. And you can call your Mum and Dad too. While you're at it you can work out when you intend to tell Kait and Bobby"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Bekka you do. It's called taking responsibility"

Bekka looked sulky.

Jess looked at her sternly "Bekka, you know better than to think I would let you hide away. You did this, now you have to deal with it........................And don't even think about running off

again, or I will come after you"

"OK. OK." Bekka sighed, then looked up at Jess with a smile "Auntie Jess, I can always rely on you to call it like it is"

Jess smiled back "Of course. Now you can start by laying the table"

Over the next few days Bekka did everything that was expected of her and Jess and Luke were there to help her every step along the way. Jess was out pegging up laundry with Bekka's

help and they were talking.

"Have you got everything you need for the weekend?" Jess asked.

Bekka looked dubious. "I don't think I'm going to go, Auntie Jess. I still feel really bad and I don't think I'd make it all the way to Charlotte"

Jess turned and looked at her. "Bekka, the doctor has checked you out and you're fine. You're pregnant not dying and you made it this far."

Bekka pulled a face "But what about Bo and Gaby? Won't they want to know why I'm here?"

Jess gently put a hand on her arm "Probably. It's up to you what you tell them. But if you think I'm leaving you here for three days on your own, think again. So go pack a bag"

Bekka pouted, knowing that she was not going to get out of this. "OK."

Jess looked at her seriously "You have to face up to things eventually. And while you pack you had better think about what you are going to say to Jack."

"I can't talk to him!" Bekka exclaimed

"You can and you'll have to. Together or apart, you are both responsible for that baby"

Bekka frowned "I suppose.........but........."

"There are no buts about it" Then she smiled "Go on.........go pack"

.

They arrived at the race track in Charlotte and Luke led them through the crowds holding Jess's hand as she held Kait's. They made there way down to the pit area to find Bo. They could

see Bo under the hood with a couple of his mechanics. From beyond the barrier they stood and watched for a moment until Bo looked up and noticed them.

"Luke!" He made his way over and clambering over the barrier threw himself at his cousin like he hadn't seen him in years. Then he hugged all the rest of them.

"Hey, Sonny, I'm goin' for lunch" He called over to one of the mechanics who raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Bo put an arm round Luke picking Kait up. "Come on. Let's go find Gaby. She's been lookin' forward to seein' ya"

He led them to the teams hospitality area and found Gaby sitting talking to some others as she fed Lacey. WHen she saw them come in, she excused herself and came over. "Hey guys. It's

good to see you all" She handed Lacey to Bo and hugged them all."Bekka this is a real surprise. We didn't know you were here"

Bekka glanced at Jess "I... er......decided to come earlier than planned"

"Well, it's good to see you, Darlin'. " Bo grinned "Let's go eat"

Over lunch they caught up on some of the news and talked about Bo's races. Bo excitedly telling them tales of different ones. After a while Bo took Luke and Bobby off to get them pit

passes for the race and Bekka went to take Kait for a look around leaving Gaby and Jess to talk.

"Bo seems really happy" Jess commented.

Gaby smiled "Yeah, he is. He gets like a big kid when he's here"

"How about you?"

"I love to see him like this, but I'm glad to be going home for a while"

Jess gave a quick laugh "Overdose of race cars, huh?"

"Yeah, there isn't much else to do around here. Bo's really good when he's not working, but he does kind of get caught up in it all. ................I was surprised to see Bekka out here

already"

Jess pulled a face "It's complicated"

Jess could trust Gaby not to say anything so explained to her what was going on. Then they went to find the girls and a place in the stand to watch the qualifiers.

Bo was doing well and was well placed as they approached the second last bend with one other car in front of him. He and the other driver were neck and neck as they rounded the last

corner and the crowd was going wild as if it were the actual race, when suddenly the other car blew a tyre and swerved slamming into Bo, pushing him into the wall and sliding into the

centre of the track. Bo fought the steering wheel but it was too late. There was a crunch as the car hit the wall and with a feeling that Bo knew only too well, it flipped. But the momentum

kept the car sliding some distance with sparks flying before eventually coming to a stop. The crowd had gasped collectively and was on it's feet when Bo crashed and was now stood

silently as the officials flagged the other cars. Gaby stood with one hand holding Lacey, the other covering her mouth.

As soon as Luke was able he jumped the barrier and ran out to Bo's car with several of the pit crew behind him. He yelled at Bobby to stay put as he went. He was first to reach Bo's car,

working with the others to get him out as the smoking back end was sprayed in foam.

Jess took Lacey and handed her to Bekka "Watch the girls" She instructed putting her CB in Bekka's hand. She grabbed Gaby's hand, leading her to the pit area. The crew still there were

either at the fence looking out at the track or watching the TV monitors for news.

Jess caught sight of Bobby leaning over the fence, craning his neck to try and get a view of what was happening. "Bobby!"

He came over "I don't know what's happening. Luke took off before they'd even stopped the cars and told me to wait here"

One of the guys with an ear piece suddenly yelled "They got him and he's fine"

A big cheer went around the pit area followed by an announcement over the tannoy "Well, folks. It looks like Bo Duke is OK. He is out and walking" Another big cheer went up, this time

from the stands.

The pit crew had sprung into action, all having jobs to do to recover the car.

The guy with the ear piece came over to them "He seems fine Gaby. They're taking him to get checked over by the medics just to be sure"

"Thank you." Gaby whispered finally able to breath again.

"Where's that?" Jess asked.

"I know" Bobby replied "We passed it earlier"

When they got there Luke was just coming out, he caught hold of Gaby and hugged her "Is he going to be OK?" she asked.

"He'll be just fine" Then Luke smiled as he stepped back a little still holding Gaby's shoulders "But he's mad as hell"

They all looked at Luke puzzled "Why?" Gaby asked.

"Coz he didn't get to qualify"

Gaby let out a deep breath with a growl and Luke pulled her back towards him and held her, kissing the top of her head. He could feel Gaby still shaking.

"He's gonna be fine Gaby. He's gonna be just fine" His own relief evident as he spoke. Jess put a hand on Gaby's back taking hold of one of Luke's at the same time and squeezing it. Luke

was there for Gaby, just as Bo had been for her when Luke had been in the hospital. Jess smiled reassuringly at Luke as he looked at her over Gaby's shoulder.

As Gaby relaxed, Luke released his hold on her. "Come on. Let's go see him." Luke kissed Jess's hand and with an arm round Gaby went off.

Luke and Gaby went into the small room where Bo was sitting on the bed with no shirt, his race suit pulled down to his waist. Gaby hugged him tight "You're really OK?" She asked as they

kissed each other.

"Yeah, just a few bruises" He smiled at her, his hand holding the side of her head "But it looks like we're livin' off grits for a while, seein' as I didn't qualify"

"Arrgh" Gaby yelled crossly taking two paces across the room before turning to face Bo "Bo Duke you could have got yourself killed and you are still worried about some dumb race"

With that she turned and made for the door, she put her hand onto the door handle and stopped, her head dropping and her shoulders shaking. Bo and Luke looked at each other and

together dashed forwards towards her. Luke reached her first and handed her to Bo who wrapped his arms tightly around her. Luke patted his shoulder and left them.

"Estaba tan asustada " she said quietly into his shoulder."I was so scared"

"But I'm fine Gaby, " Bo replied looking into her eyes "And it ain't like y'ain't seen me crash before"

"But it always scares me, Bo. I don't want to be a race widow"

He pulled her back towards him "I'm sorry Gaby. I'm real sorry. I've been doin' this so long that I don't even think about how dangerous it is anymore. I ain't ever thought about what it

must be like for you to watch it happen"

Gaby looked up at him "I know, but it makes you happy so I guess I can live with you crashing once in a while..................just don't make a habit of it"

Bo ran his thumb across her cheek "I won't. And I promise if I do, I'll give up"

Gaby smiled weakly "No you won't, you're a Duke and Duke's don't quit"

Bo smiled "Te amo, Gaby"

Gaby returned the smile "I always love you, Bo Duke " Bo kissed her, then hugged her and kissed her again.

Jess hugged Luke as he came out. "They OK?"

"I guess" he replied. "Gaby was pretty shook up"

Jess ran her hand down the side of his face "She wasn't the only one"

Luke let out a deep breath, rubbing his hands up and down her back "It gets harder 'n' harder to watch it happen and not be able to do anything."

"I know, it's the same when you're jumping. Bo feels just as helpless"

"I guess we're both still thrill seekers" Luke said with a quick smile.

"And you always will be" Jess grinned. "And I suppose that's why we love you"

Luke grinned and kissed her.

Bo and Gaby came out arms round each other and smiling. As Jess hugged them, Bobby jumped off the fence he had been sitting on and joined them .

"Hey, Bo. That was some crash"

Bo grinned as he shook his hand "One of my better ones" He quickly glanced at Gaby, but she just smiled at him. "Where's the girls?"

"I left them up in the stands with Bekka" Jess informed them "Luke, have you got your radio? I left mine with Bex"

Luke pulled his from his belt "Luke Duke callin' Bekka Layne. Ya hear me, girl?"

There was a loud crackle of static making them all wince. "Lu........back ...............hosp............."

"There's too much interference" Luke frowned. "Can't hardly make anythin' out"

"Back, hosp., " Bo repeated.

Bobby grinned "She has a bad back and gone to the hospital" He suggested jokingly.

Jess frowned at him "Bobby, that isn't helping"

Bo and Luke looked at him then each other saying together "They've gone back to hospitality". And they set off to find them.

When they arrived they saw Bekka standing over at the window holding Lacey with Kait standing next to her holding the pram.

"Uncle Bo!" Kait ran over to him and he hugged her "Are you hurt?"

"No Darlin' I'm just fine. Hey Bex, everythin' OK?"

"Yeah. I had to pick Lacey up 'coz she was crying" She replied handing Lacey to Gaby and hugging Bo.

"That's OK" Gaby smiled.

"Ya did great kid. You'll make a great Mum someday" He grinned jokingly.

Jess exchanged a worried glance with Luke.

Bekka sighed "I suppose I'm going to have to try" she said looking down at the ground.

Bo looked at her puzzled "What d'ya mean?"

She looked over at Jess and Luke. Jess smiled and Luke nodded. Bekka looked back at Bo. "I'll have to because I'm pregnant"

Bo looked over to the others for confirmation then back to Bekka with a big smile. "Y'are!? Honey, that's great news. Congratulations" and he hugged her.

"You know, you're the first one to say that. Everyone else has been either mad or practical"

"I am Huh?" he gave her the famous Bo Duke grin "There's time for all that. But it don't matter what the circumstances, every little baby is a special gift from God."

Bekka smiled at him "I never thought about it that way. Thanks Uncle Bo" and she hugged him.

Luke pulled Jess towards him with the arm he had round her and whispered "I think she's gonna be OK"

Jess turned her head to face him and smiled "I guess you could be right". He gave her a peck on the lips and they all went to sit down.

Various other people spoke to Bo and shook his hand before some time later Jeff Landon came in and found them.

"Bo, I've been looking all over for ya. How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, about the car"

"I got some news for ya. I just spent the last hour with the race officials goin' over the footage off the crash and they decided you can race tomorrow after all"

They all looked shocked and surprised "How come? I didn't qualify"

Jeff smiled "Turns out you did. You flipped the car, but when it slid across the finish line, you were still under your own momentum. So ya qualify"

"YeeeHaaa" Bo yelled excitedly making Lacey jump, before looking worriedly at Gaby. She just smiled at him.

Luke laughed "You're the only one I know that can not only walk away from a crash like that, but still manage to qualify.............. on your roof"

Bo beamed "Musta been good in a previous life I guess"

"We do have a problem, however" Jeff went on quietening Bo down. "We can only race tomorrow if we can have the car repaired and ready for race inspection at nine a m."

Bo stopped grinning for a moment "It looks like we're working all night then" He looked over at Luke "What d'ya say Cousin? You always wanted to put together the car to win the

Charlotte 500."

Luke grinned back "Count me in"

"How about you Bob?"

"Can I?" He said looking round at them with surprise.

Bo looked at Jeff.

"I heard ya got the makings of a pretty damn good mechanic. And these guys word is good enough for me" Jeff replied.

Luke patted Bobby's shoulder proudly as Bo ruffled his hair. "Come on then. We got work to do" Bo looked across at Gaby as he stood up and she smiled at him. The rest were all talking

amongst themselves as he moved closer to her "Gaby, are you OK with this?" He asked seriously

"Bo, I've always known what it is you do. Estoy bien" Then she smiled at him again "Go play with your race cars"

Bo grinned and was about to let out a yell when Gaby put her finger on his lips and looked down at Lacey asleep in her arms. So he kissed her instead. "Te amo, Gaby"

He stood up and patted Bobby on the back "Come on Kid"

Luke looked at Jess "Jess?"

She kissed him "Go!"

Luke grinned and kissed her back before going off with the others. Jess and Gaby smiled at each other and shook their heads.

Bekka pulled a face. "How d'you put up with all this?"

"That's easy" Jess replied.

"That's love" Gaby added

.

So the guys worked well into the night and the car was lined up for inspection the next morning. Luke and Bobby were back in the pits for the start of the race. Bo was starting well back

due to the crash, but he made short work of moving passed several other cars. Jess, Gaby, Kait and Bekka were cheering him on in the stands as the noisy crowd were on their feet to get

a better view of the race and their favourite drivers.

Luke and Bobby were watching the track and the pit video screens "Come on Bo" Luke said almost under his breath. "You can do it"

"One more lap" Bobby said glued to the race as Bo moved up again.

Then as Bo took the lead to the approval of the crowd an alarm went off on one of the car monitors. Everyone's attention was drawn from the race to see what the problem was. "He's

running too hot" Someone shouted reading off the printout and speaking to Bo through the comms unit.

"Is he going to have to pull out now?" Bobby asked Luke

"Not if I know Bo." Luke said watching Bo holding off the opposition "He'll run it as long as he can"

Bo looked at the dials in the car making a quick assessment of how much longer he could run it. Jeff had given him the call as to whether he stopped or not. He could see the finish line and

the chase car was was a good couple of hundred feet behind him but closing fast. Bo floored the pedal and headed for the checkered flag. The engine getting hotter and hotter all the

time. The crowd were unaware of the problems and were cheering him on, until he rounded the last bend and smoke and steam started to shoot out from the engine.

"Pull up Bo, Pull up" Luke whispered not hearing the noise in the pits , concern etched into every line on his face. But Bo was determined to push the car to the limit. And he practically flew

through the flag, cutting the engine and coasting into the pits.

Luke was first to reach him to congratulate him as he got out of the car and was besieged by other team members, press and race officials. After the presentation and laps of honour, on

the back of a wrecker, they left the pits to go find Gaby and Jess. The party went on long into the night and they wearily made their way back to Hazzard the next morning.

A few days later, Bo and Gaby were settled back in. Gaby had saddled up her horse and was just getting ready to go out when Bo left Luke and Bobby tinkering with Jackson to come and

take Lacey off in her pram. Gaby came back out of the barn and he kissed her. "We're just goin' to get a drink. Ya want one?" He asked her.

"No thanks" She smiled back "But I do need to come get my gloves" And she went off inside with Bo and Lacey.

Jess pushed open the screen door and stood watching Kait playing with the goats and smiled. Then she heard raised voices from inside. Bekka and Jack were going to have to stop yelling

at each other sooner or later and start thinking about the baby. She heard the phone slam down and Bekka clattered through the kitchen door onto the porch tears running down her

cheeks. Jess went to put the washing basket down and go to her, but Bekka put her hands up indicating that she needed to be left alone. Jess silently agreed and Bekka walked off across

the yard. She stroked the horse as she stood next to it by the paddock. Suddenly she lept up into the saddle and took off at a gallop across the fields.

Jess dropped the basket. "Luke!!!"

Luke looked up and saw what had happened. He dropped his tools and ran for the General "Come on!" They jumped in the General and he span it round and took off after Bekka.

"Has she ridden before?" He asked Jess, keeping the General on the track level with Bekka but not too close so he wouldn't spook the horse, but it appeared to be spooked already.

"Not for a quite a while" The horse veered off across the paddock towards the hedge. Jess and Luke looked at each other "She wouldn't?"

Luke followed "It don't look like she has much choice" Luke tried to turn the horse but the horse turned again and jumped the gate in the hedge. Luke smashed through the other gate

further up and skidded to a halt near to the horse nervously pacing around. Bekka was lying on the ground crying out in pain. Jess tried to reach Bekka, but Luke held her back as the

horse reared and pawed the ground. He edged slowly forward whispering to the horse trying to calm it so that they could get to Bekka. He grabbed the reigns and put him into the

nearest field with a gate as Jess ran to Bekka

"Auntie Jess it hurts" She cried.

"Where, Bekka?" She said soothingly checking her over as she lay on the ground. Bekka screamed clutching her stomach as she curled tighter into a ball. Jess looked up at Luke as he

came over to them

"Let's get her to a hospital" He said gently realising at once what was wrong. He lifted Bekka up and carried her to the general. He drove back into the yard and Bobby and Kait came over.

"Bekka came off the horse" Jess informed them "We have to take her to the hospital. Bobby, take Kait and go find Bo and Gaby. Tell them what's happened"

Bekka's scream seemed louder in the confines of the car. "We gotta go" Luke said

Bobby and Kait took off at a run for Bo's, with the General wheel spinning and racing off behind them.


	32. Chapter 32

Luke was pacing the waiting room when they arrived at the hospital.

"How is she?" Bo asked Luke once Luke had hugged Gaby and the kids and Gaby ushered the kids into the waiting room so that Bo and Luke could talk in the corridor

"I don't know. But it don't look good Bo"

Bo hugged him "Jess with her?"

"Yeah, I ain't seen her since we got here, but this'll hit her hard."

"She'll be fine while Bekka needs her" Bo put his hand on Luke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as Bobby came to the door

"Dad,....."

"Hey Kiddo." Luke moved towards him.

"Is Bekka going to be ok?" They exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

"Honestly Bobby.......... I don't know right now. All we can do is pray"

Bobby gave the smallest of nods as Luke stepped forward to hug him.

It seemed like forever, waiting in that small room on seats that were way too uncomfortable to be sat on for so long. The only thing keeping Luke still was Kait curled up next to him, so

close that she was almost sat on his lap. His gaze never left the door. Bo sat opposite, his arm round Gaby, silently playing with Lacey. Bobby sat on the edge of the seat druming out a

beat with his fingers nervously on the table. Each of them were caught up in their own thoughts.

"Bobby, Will ya cut that out?" Luke suddenly snapped breaking the silence.

Everyone looked round at him.

Luke put a hand on Bobby's shoulder "Sorry, Kiddo. Didn't mean to snap"

A hint at a smile was the acknowledgement that the apology was accepted.

"Surely they should be able to tell us somethin' by now" Bo sighed, shifting his position.

"Maybe," Luke replied quietly.

At which point, Jess appeared in the doorway. She looked completely drained physically and emotionally. Everyone was immediately on their feet and Luke rushed over to hug her.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be ok" Jess stepped back to look Luke in the eye before looking round at the others who breathed a collective sigh of relief. Jess took a deep breath "But she lost the

baby"

Luke pulled Jess back towards him and held her. She was wound so tight he could feel it. Bo put a hand on Bobby's shoulder as his other arm pulled Gaby closer towards him.

Kait ran over to Jess and Luke to join the hug.

After a few moments Luke spoke. "How she take it?" He guided Jess over to the seats and sat her down

Jess sat Kait on her lap. "Not too good. She had a pretty tough time and she's exhausted. She's sleeping at the moment and they're going to keep her in overnight." Jess looked at Luke.

"I promised I'd stay, can you take the kids home?"

Luke was torn and it was evident on his face. He knew he was responsible for them, but he wanted to be here for Jess too. He knew that she needed him.

Bo solved the problem reading the unspoken conflict in him "We'll take the kids"

"I want to stay" Kait objected

"There's nothing you can do today, Sweetie" Jess hugged her "Bekka needs to rest and she won't be having any visitors 'till tomorrow"

Gaby handed Lacey to Bo and knelt down next to them "We can go home and do something to cheer Bekka up for when we see her tomorrow, Kait. We need to take care of Bekka for a

while, Can you do that?" Gaby spoke gently taking Kait's hands as she did.

Kait nodded and hugged Jess before going with Gaby. Jess stood up and hugged Gaby "Thanks" and turned to Bobby. "Bob, you OK?"

"Yeah," He murmured "Is Bekka really going to be OK?"

"She'll be fine eventually. But she's going to need to take it easy for a little while"

He nodded and Jess hugged him. Gaby took Lacey back from Bo and ushered them towards the door "Come on we'll go wait in the car"

"I'd better get back" Jess said and hugged Bo "Thanks Bo"

"No problem" He whispered and she left.

Bo and Luke hugged each other "Thanks for takin' the kids Bo"

"It's OK. You need to be here for Jess,"

"She'll be OK while Bekka needs her, but it worries me when she doesn't"

"I know so stay with her. Ya need anythin', y'all hollar"

They hugged each other again and Bo left. Luke found Jess coming out of Bekka's room "Jess?"

"She's still asleep"

Luke wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head "And how you doin?"

"OK, I guess." She took a deep breath "I have to go and phone Steve and Sam"

"Yeah, " Luke agreed "You want me to"

Jess looked up at him "It's OK. It's enough that you're here" and she kissed him gently.

She was in tears by the time she hung up the phone and Luke held onto her until she calmed down.

"They OK?"

Jess shrugged "I've never known Steve be so cut up over anything, he's in pieces. Sam's holding it together for now, for Steve and Mum and Dad but she can't do it forever." Luke just

stroked her hair as she spoke. "They're going to be on the first available flight. I told them to ring the farm with the details."

Luke nodded "They'll be better when they're here. But they know Bekka's got the next best thing in you"

"And you." Jess gave a watery smile and ran her hand down the side of his face. "You don't have to stay"

"Well, I am. Bekka needs you. But you need someone to lean on too".

Jess wasn't going to argue "I have to get back. I don't want her to wake up alone" and with Luke's arm round her she made her way back to the room. As they arrived a nurse was just

coming out.

"Are you the next of kin for Rebekah Layne?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm her Aunt. Jess Duke. This is my husband. We are next of kin 'till her parents get here. Is something wrong?"

"No, Miss Layne is still resting. I just need you to come with me and complete some forms"

"Can't it wait?" Jess asked.

"Jess, you go. I'll sit with her" Luke interrupted. She looked at him "Go on." He said gently.

When Jess returned, Luke was sat on the side of the bed, cuddling Bekka as she cried. Jess bit her lip and took over. They both stayed with her all night until Bo arrived at the hospital the

following morning.

"How y'all doin'?" He asked hugging Luke as they stood in the corridor.

"Hangin' in there. Doc says Bex can probably go home later, but he wants to check on her again before she goes. Any news from Steve and Sam?"

"Yeah they called last night. Said they'd probably be here by about three o'clock. I'm gonna go pick them up"

"Thanks Bo. How's the kids?"

"They're doin' OK. You stay here as long as ya have to. Everythin's under control"

Bekka was subduedly talking to Jess and Luke when Bo knocked and stuck his head round the door later that day.

"I can't explain" Bekka said looking up at Jess

"I'll talk to them before they come in. They've come a long way to see you" Jess replied.

"They's just worried about ya Honey" Luke added "They wanna see for themselves that you're ok"

Bekka nodded and Jess hugged her and left.

Luke went to sit with her and Bo stayed with them while Jess went to speak to Steve and Sam. They hugged each other and sat in the waiting room while Jess explained everything. Sam hugged her again "Thank God you were with her. We should've guessed she'd come here"

"Or at least get in touch with you" Steve said hugging her too "Thanks Little Sis"

"I couldn't've done it without Luke. He's with her now"

"WIll she see us?" Steve asked nervously.

"Yeah, come on" Jess led them to Bekka's room.

Steve and Sam rushed to hug Bekka who started to cry. Bo patted Luke's shoulder "I'll see ya later" and left.

Luke put his arm round Jess as Steve turned to shake his hand "I want to thank you Luke for looking after my daughter"

"I ain't hardly done anythin', but y'all's welcome to stay whenever ya want" Luke assured him "Bekka knows that"

"We'll go back and get some more clothes and leave you guys to talk" Jess said looking at Bekka.

She smiled weakly"Thanks Auntie Jess, for everything.........and you Uncle Luke" They both hugged her before hugging Steve and Sam and leaving.

Jess walked into Bekka's room in the extension and looked around. She picked up a scan photo in a frame beside the bed and ran a finger over it. Luke stood watching from where he

leaned on the door frame. "It was a boy" She said biting her lip.

Luke walked in and put his arms round her gently "Does Bekka know?"

Jess nodded against him "She asked"

Luke pulled her closer "She's young. She'll never forget but she'll be OK"

"I suppose" Jess pulled away from him slowly "I'd better get her stuff and get back to the hospital"

Luke kissed her forhead "Come on then. We'd better go see Bo and Gaby and the kids too before we go"

By the time Jess and Luke got back from the hospital with Steve, Sam and Bekka, Bo was back with Bobby and Kait. They came rushing out to see them as they pulled up and got out of the jeep.

Kait squealed in delight at seeing her Aunt and Uncle, and gave Bekka a sympathetic hug. Bobby came over to Bekka cautiously "Bex!" They exchanged a look and hugged each other. "I

know what this meant to you and I'm sorry"

She nodded an acknowledgement.

Jess ruffled Bobby's hair and put an arm round Bekka. "Let's get you inside"

Steve and Sam followed them in and Kait went to follow. Luke took hold of her shoulders to stop her. "Give them a little space Princess. Y'all can visit soon enough I promise"

Kait looked up at him and he hugged her. "Kids, ya got chores to do so ya best get at 'em" He said gently patting Bobby's shoulder. "We'll be with ya directly"

Bobby took Kait from Luke and headed towards the barn. Bo and Luke picked up the bag and case and headed into the kitchen.

"How they'all doin?" Bo asked as Luke went to put on a pot of coffee and Bo sat at the table.

"Just about how you'd expect but at least they're all here together.......................Where's Gaby?"

Bo looked down at his hands as they rested on the table "She stayed at home..............." He looked back up at Luke "She didn't think Bex would wanna see Lacey right now"

Luke nodded understandingly as Bo looked down again. "Bo............Is somethin' wrong?"

Bo shrugged but didn't look up

"Cuz.?" Luke questioned again.

"She's blamin' herself for all this, Luke" Bo looked up confused and not knowing what to do.

Luke sighed "I shoulda realised. It weren't her fault" He said sitting at the table with Bo

"You had ya own family to worry about. I've tried to tell Gaby that it ain't her fault, but she ain't listenin'. She just keeps sayin' that she should never've left the dang horse there like that"

"But she didn't make me ride him"

Bo and Luke's heads both span round to face Bekka, who they hadn't realised had been listening.

"Bex!" Luke shot up and guided her to a chair and sat her down "What ya doin' here?"

"I just came to get my bag and I'm sorry I overheard you talking............. Bo....." She reached out to take his hand "It's not Gaby's fault. I knew not to ride the horse and I did it anyway.

The only person to blame is myself. I was stupid and I lost my baby because of it." Tears started to run down her face. "I have to live with that, but it isn't Gaby's fault. She shouldn't have

to hide away with Lacey" As she stood up Luke put his arms round her and hugged her tight.

"Bekka, Honey, don't you upset yaself."

"Luke's right, Darlin'. Gaby'll be fine soon enough. I'll talk to her again" Bo walked round the table to join them.

Bekka looked at Bo "Can I talk to her, Bo?"

"You sure you're up to it?" Bo asked quietly.

"They'll be time enough for all that" Luke added still holding onto her "When ya feelin' stronger"

Bekka turned to Luke "Uncle Luke, I did this and I have to sort it and the sooner I do, the sooner I can start putting my life back together. I won't ever forget Adam, but I thought about

what you said. It just wasn't his time. These things happen for a reason and even if we don't know what it is" Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. "He will always be my baby"

Luke hugged her tight again. "Darlin', I'm real proud of ya" She wiped her face as he held her at arms length so he could look at her. "Ya want that I come with ya?"

Bekka shook her head "Thanks, but I have to do this on my own. I have to face things"

Luke nodded and hugged her again. As Luke let her go, bo hugged her too. "Come on Honey. I'll walk ya across"

They turned to leave, but Luke called them back "Hey Bekka," Luke rubbed her arm gently as he spoke "Adam's a real nice name and ya woulda been a great Mum"

"Thanks Uncle Luke"

Jess Sam and Steve came into the kitchen and looked at them puzzled. Bekka looked from them to Luke and he indicated with his head for her and Bo to go. He sat down with the others

and explained what was happening.

It was dark as Bekka sat on the sofa tears running down her face, watching the scan video of Adam, a small teddy in her hands. She smiled through her tears as he blew bubbles and

sucked his thumb.

Jess came in quietly, "Bekka"

Bekka wiped her face as she looked round "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

Jess put an arm round her as she stood up. "You didn't. Are you OK? D'you want me to get your Mum and Dad"

"No, it's OK. I didn't want to wake anyone. I just wanted to be by myself for a while"

"Then, I'll go and leave you" Jess said understandingly hugging her with the one arm she had round her.

"You can stay if you want." Bekka started pacing across the room "It's just that this was like our time, just me and Adam. I always woke up at this time when I was sick and I was just

starting to feel him." she gave Jess a quick smile "Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Jess returned the smile half heartedly "No...not at all"

"He was my baby" Tears started to run down her face "And he will always be my baby, no matter what"

Jess gave her a hug and they stood watching the video for a few minutes. They laughed together as he wriggled and sucked his thumb. Then Jess kissed the top of her head.

"I'll leave you to it, but if you want anything, just shout. OK?"

Bekka nodded as she wiped her face.

Jess wiped her own face too as she walked away. Bekka sat back down as Jess turned back.

"Bex! It may not of happened at the right time in the right way, but I'm sorry it ended like this and I for one am proud of you for the way you've handled this."

"Thanks Auntie Jess"

Jess crawled back into bed and cuddled up to Luke. He surprised her by reaching out and pulling her closer "Bekka OK?" He murmured.

"How did you know I was with Bex?"

"I woke up, you were gone so I came lookin' for you. I saw ya with her and left you to it"

Jess squeezed him tighter. "Thank you. She's gonna be fine" She wriggled up the bed and kissed him. Luke returned the kiss passionately before they settled down to sleep.

When they came through to make breakfast, Bekka was curled up fast asleep on the sofa, cuddling the teddy. The dvd had finished but the TV was still on so they deduced that she had

fallen asleep watching it. Jess went and turned off the TV and put the DVD back in its box that Bekka had decorated it with his name with little clouds round it and little teddy bears. Luke

covered her with a blanket and pushed her hair gently out of her tear stained face. Jess tucked the DVD under her hand and they went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As the kids

came through Luke motioned to them to keep quiet, indicating towards Bekka. It would do her good to sleep.

Over the next few days they gradually pieced together the pieces of their shattered lives and began to enjoy being together. Bekka slowly began to get back to as near normal as she

could. Over breakfast they were all discussing what they were going to do with their day.

"I've gotta go up to Atlanta to pick up some parts for Cooter" Bobby said.

"Thought Mavis normally goes" Luke stated

"She does, but with Cooter spending a lot of time at the court house, Mavis is flat out in the garage. Besides I needed some work doing on Jackson, so I'm working for it"

"Makes sense" Steve said.

"Mind if I come with you" Bekka asked.

"You sure you're up to it" Sam said with concern

"Mum, don't worry I'll be fine. Please don't fuss" Bekka frowned.

"I always worry about you" Sam replied.

"It's all part of the job, Bex." Jess smiled

"So can I come Bob?" Bekka asked again.

"Can you be ready in half an hour?" He grinned.

"So what are we going to do today?" Steve asked Sam.

"How about I give you the tour of Hazzard, show you the sights" Jess suggested.

Luke grinned "That shouldn't take more'n ten minutes"

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure there must be plenty to see" Sam smiled.

"I got a couple of errands to run, how about I meet y'all for lunch at the Boar's nest" Luke said.

"Sounds good to me" Bobby patted Luke's shoulder and grinned.

"You'll be in Atlanta" Luke smiled.

"I can be back for lunch, especially if you're buying" Bobby replied.

"Bobby" Jess warned "You just take it easy"

Luke, along with Cooter, met Up with Steve, Sam, Jess and Kait as planned.

"How was the sights?" Luke asked as they went to order food and get some drinks.

"Good. But I can see what mum and Dad meant about it being a step back in time" Steve replied as they went to find a table

"We couldn't modernise it too much, or it would loose it's old country charm" Cooter said knowingly with a smile.

"Did it ever have any?" Luke joked.

"It musta once" Cooter joked back as the waitress brought over their food.

The CB went off on the table "_Breaker Breaker This is Speed Demon calling Crazy Cooter. You out there and got your ears on. Come back"_

Jess laughed as Cooter picked it up.

"Breaker one Breaker one I might be Crazy but I ain't dumb, Craazy Cooter right back at ya. What's ya ten twenty, Little buddy? Come on"

_"We're sitting here outside your garage. Mavis is on a call. Where're you?"_

"Im over to the Boars Nest and I just got me a beer"

_"That's a big ten four. I'm readin' you strong. I'm down and I'm gone"_

Jess laughed again. "He always cracks me up on that thing"

"Who?" Sam asked

"Bobby" Jess replied.

"Bobby!" Steve exclaimed "That was Bobby. Where'd he learn to do all that"

Jess smiled and waved a hand in Luke and Cooters direction "These guys. Y'all ought to hear Kait do it too. They picked up the local lingo real quick"

Steve smiled at her. "They're not the only ones, Little Sister"

They all laughed as Bobby and Bekka came in.

"How d'it go?" Cooter asked.

"Just dandy. All present and correct. They said to tell you that for anyone else it would be C.O.B." Bobby said with a smile.

"C.O.B?" Steve and Sam looked puzzled.

"Cash on the barrellhead" The others all replied.

"Cash up front" Jess explained.

Bekka sat wearily on Steve's lap and put her head on his shoulder. "You want a coke?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah, thanks" She replied

Bobby turned back towards Jess who was already holding out a ten dollar bill "Thanks Mum." He said taking it "How d'you guess?"

"D'you ever have any money?" She smiled shaking her head.

He headed towards the bar, where he met up with Jed and Danny with high fives and handshakes.

"Hey Bobby. Who's the girl?" Danny teased.

They looked across to where his family were sitting "Just Bekka" He said matter of factly, then looked back at his friends. "She's been through a tough time guys. Back off"

"Hard time huh" Jed teased "And y'all's just been cheering her up I guess" He nudged Bobby and winked.

"How come you always get the best looking girls" Danny added

"Come on Guys. She's my cousin. That's all"

"Like that means anything round here" Jed said with a smile patting him on the back.

Bobby frowned "There are some things I'll never get used to in Hazzard."

They took their drinks over to the pool table to play and Bobby gave Bekka hers.

When they had all finished eating, the adults decided to head back to the farm and take Bekka with them as she'd had enough for one day.

"Hey Kiddo. We're headin' back" Luke called across

"OK" Bobby answered taking his shot.

"Don't forget you got parts to unload and there's chores still to do" Luke reminded him

"Yes Sir. " Bobby looked up "I'll be right there"

They said goodbye and left him playing.

"Come on Katie Lou" Jess called her as they went out. "Where d'you get those?" She asked her looking at the crisps she was eating.

"Jake gave them to me" Kait answered "For helping him clean the glasses"

Steve grinned "Enterprising little thing, isn't she?"

"He said he'd give me a job when I'm older" Kait added.

"You want to go and be a waitress!?" Jess said in surprise.

"Daisy did it for quite a while" Luke said. "Tips are pretty good.

"If it's what you want to do. Then do it" Jess said looking at Kait

"And I'm guessin' you'll be pretty darn good at it too" Luke grinned at her pinching a crisp as he gave her a hug.

They were all sitting talking over breakfast when Steve said "I suppose we ought to think about booking our flights home"

"I suppose, " Jess agreed "But it's been so great having you here, even if it wasn't for the best of reasons."

Steve put his arm round Jess "Yeah, it's been good seeing you all, Little Sister. But we need to get Bekka home and back to normal"

"Ah.......about that..." Bekka hesitated and they all looked towards her. "I was thinking ...........that maybe I might stay for a while"

"Stay!" Sam exclaimed.

"That is if it's OK" Bekka looked towards Jess and Luke.

" 'Course ya can stay for as long as ya want" Luke told her. "You know that"

"Are you sure about this Bex?" Sam said seriously "You can't run away from everything. You'll have to face it sooner or later."

"I know,.............but I'm not ready to go back yet. I just want to do my own thing for a while. I want to do things and meet people. Sort out what I'm going to do with my life"

"So where are you going to start?" Jess asked

Bekka smiled at her "It's OK I don't expct a free ride"

The others looked a little puzzled as Jess laughed

"I've got a job at the Boar's nest." Bekka told them

"The Boar's Nest!!" Steve looked shocked.

"When we went to Atlanta the other day, I went and got a work permit."

"That's where you disappeared to" Bobby smiled

"Yeah, and I spoke to Jake, and he said he'd take me on for a while"

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked gently

"I'm sure Dad. I need to make all this worth while. Everything happens for a reason, even Adam. I just have to work out what"

"You sound like you have it all worked out" Sam said "And this is your life, if you're sure it's what you want........................."

"I'm sure.............are you Ok with it?"

"We'll be ok with it" Sam replied with a hug

Bekka hugged her Mum.

"Dad?"

Steve looked at her seriously "Sweetheart, we'll miss you but if it's what you want then do it. Just remember that whenever you're ready. Home will still be there" He hugged his daughter

tight. Jess it her lip as she watched them and Luke put his arm round her shoulders.

Kait asked "So you're gonna stay?"

"Looks like it" Bekka grinned at her.

Kait cheered and hugged her.

"At least for a while. I might go out to Oklahoma. Casey said I could go and stay with them for a while if I wanted"

"Oklahoma!" Sam said in surprise.

"Coy'll keep an eye on her" Luke reassured them "And we ain't so far away if she wants anythin' "

"I suppose. And Bekka can take care of herself" Steve grinned with an arm round her shoulders.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**I have tried to make this as acurate as I can, but I have never been or known anyone who was a smokejumper or fought wild fires. So if I have made mistakes please accept my apologies and put it down to a dose of literary license.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews you have been leaving. If any more of you would care to leave any they are appreciated and I do read them.  
**

* * *

**Fire! Fire!**

Life had settled into a normal gentle roar for the Dukes. Bo and Gaby were back in town for a week before they were due back on the circuit, and with Bekka out in Oklahoma and the kids

in school, things were as quiet as they ever could be when Bo and Luke pulled into the yard in the pick up loaded with bags of feed. They were laughing as they sang a song.

Bo turned off the pick up "Jess is home early" He commented noticing her jeep parked in the yard.

Luke frowned "Hope she's OK. She wasn't feelin' too great this mornin'." They got out and walked around the pick up "I'll catch ya later, Bo"

"Jess!" Luke called her as he walked into the kitchen. "Ya here, Babe?"

Jess came through from the bedroom "Hi. I wondered when you'd be back" She came over to him and they kissed each other slowly.

"You should come home early more often" Luke murmured against her lips. Then he pulled back a little "What ya doin' here anyhow? Your supposed to be workin'."

Arms round each other they walked through and sat on the sofa as they talked. "I got sent home" Jess began

"Ya still feel bad?" Luke asked with concern putting his hand on her forehead "Ya want me to call the Doc?"

"I feel a bit better now. Lu., don't panic. That's not why I was sent home."

"Then what is it?"

"There's a course running up in Chattahoochee and the boss wants me to go"

"When?"

Jess pulled a face "I'd have to leave tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!"

Jess looked at him seriously "I know it's short notice and I don't have to go. I don't mind if it's going to be a problem"

Luke looked at the worried expression she wore and the excited twinkle in her eye. "Ya wanna go?" He asked gently.

"I'd like to" Jess replied trying not to sound too excited.

Luke smiled "Then go"

"Are you sure? It would mean you taking care of the kids and ........"

Luke quietened her with a kiss "Go, I'm honoured that your happy to leave 'em. I can take care of things. Ya gotta work."

"I haven't got to, but............" she noticed a far away look in his eye, making her think. "Luke, it's just a week and then I'm coming home" She said slowly. "I wouldn't walk away"

Luke looked back at her "I know" He kissed her "I'm fine about it really, you go have fun" He kissed her running his hands round her waist untucking her shirt as he did.

"Hey Luke! Jess!" Bo called coming in banging the kitchen door.

Jess and Luke jumped apart as he walked in and grinned at them.

"Should I go out and come in again? Looks like I could be interuptin' somethin' " He raised an eyebrow at them and smirked.

"Bo! A little privacy would be nice" Luke frowned.

Bo sat down and made himself at home ignoring Luke's evident displeasure that he'd come in. "The door weren't locked or anythin' "

Jess chuckled. As Luke had never thought it was right to make Bo or Daisy knock on what had been the family home the only agreement they had was that if the door was locked it meant

the occupants didn't want visitors. Bo had employed the same rule for his house even though Daisy and Luke had never lived there, but he and Luke had always shared pretty much

everything.

Luke pouted "Few more minutes and it coulda been" He muttered under his breath "What d'ya want anyhow?" He said more audibly.

"I just came to check on Jess, 'coz ya said she was sick. " He grinned "Looks like she's all better now"

"Aw, thanks Bo" She smiled getting up and kissing his cheek "I'm fine now thank you"

"Good....." Bo wiped his cheek with his hand and frowned "Thanks for puttin' Luke's drool on me"

Jess laughed "What are families for?!"

"So if you're OK How come you're home so early?"

"Bo, are we allowed any secrets from you?" Luke frowned again pulling Jess to sit back down next to him.

"What secrets?" Bo asked

Jess and Luke looked at each other and she shrugged.

"Jess is going away tomorrow to work up in Chattahoochee for a week" Luke smiled at her.

"And y'all's happy about it?" Bo asked.

"Yep" Luke kissed her quickly and turned back to Bo "She wants to go and I want her to enjoy it"

"Can't get away from my cousin fast enough, huh?" Bo teased and ducked as Luke threw a cushion at him. "What about the wildfires up there?"

"They're over in Carolina, quite some distance away. They wouldn't be sendin' her if it weren't safe" Luke said.

"You should know" Jess said to him "You've been watching all the reports" She smiled and kissed him.

Bo pulled a face as Luke whispered to her "I gotta. It's my job" and started kissing her again ignoring the fact Bo was still there.

"I guess I'd better let ya pack then or somethin' " He said standing up to leave "I'll lock the door on my way out shall I"

Luke took one hand away from Jess to give Bo a wave.

.

Bo and Gaby joined Luke and the kids in the yard to see Jess off.

Gaby hugged Jess "Have fun. And don't worry about things here. Bo and I will help Luke out with the kids and everything"

"Thanks Gaby. Keep an eye on Luke for me too"

"Sure"

Jess hugged Bo and the Kids.

"You two be good now and I'll call you later"

Luke stood with his arms folded across his chest and his jaw clenched tight when she turned from a tearful Kait to face him "Luke"

He opened his arms to her and tried to smile. "Come here Babe" He hugged her tight "Go have fun and be careful. Listen carefully for fire reports"

She knew that Luke was worried about the fire situation as he had been checking in regularly with control. He had fully expected to have been called out by now, but was relieved that he

hadn't all the same. This was turning out to be a particularly bad year for wildfires. All across the country serious fires were raging and the closest one to them was in North Carolina, but

thankfully hadn't threatened to head towards Georgia.

Jess stroked the side of his face and smiled. "I'll be fine. We've all had fire training anyway"

He gently played with the end of her hair "I know. But it can get dangerous. Be careful"

She smiled "I will" They kissed each other again before Jess got into the jeep and drove away. As she looked back and waved, she could see Luke standing with an arm round Kait and a

hand on Bobby's shoulder. Bo had an arm round Luke and Gaby stood next to Bobby holding Lacey. They would be fine. The kids would be well taken care of, whatever happened.

Kait was still crying as Jess drove out of sight.

"Kait, Mum's only going to be away for a week. " Bobby frowned. "She'll be back soon"

"Yeah sure she will, Princess" Luke agreed hugging her "And she's gonna call ya everyday"

"Why don't we go and see if we have any more of those cookies you like?" Gaby said gently "Come on Kait." She went to lead Kait away "Bobby, you coming?"

Kait grabbed his hand tight and he nodded and for once being surprisingly gentle with his little sister, he picked her up and piggy backed her across the yard with Gaby.

Luke watched them go and then stared up the drive from where he had seen Jess leave.

"Luke" Bo spoke quietly, his arm still round his cousin's shoulders. "She'll be back. She ain't leavin' ya for her work for good." He hesitated "She ain't on a bus to Nashville"

Luke screwed up his face. Bo could read him too well sometimes. "I know that." His past still haunted him sometimes. Times when he least expected it. "But she may not have a choice"

Bo looked puzzled "That don't make sense. She'll be back for you, for the kids." He tried to reason.

"If she can. I gotta bad feelin' about this, Cuz. That she ain't comin' back and it's not 'coz it's what she wants. And I think Kait's feelin' it too"

"Don't ya think you're over reactin' there a little. Kait's probably pickin' up on the way you feel. Jess will be back in a week and everythin' is gonna be fine" Bo pulled Luke closer.

Luke sighed "I guess. I'm just a little on edge with the fires'n'all. I'd better go check on the kids." He put an arm round Bo as they walked across the yard "Thanks Bo"

Bo smiled "What are little cousins for." And teasing each other and smiling they went in to join Gaby and the kids. Luke was still unsure though. He still had a bad feeling.

Jess had been away a couple of days, The kids were in school and Bo and Luke had taken a drive into town to the bank in the General.

Gaby sat Lacey in her high chair, talking to her cheerfully as she turned on the TV to watch the latest news as she fed her.

"Are you hungry, Chica? Shall we get you some lunch before your Daddy get's back. He'll be hungry too and he won't be long"

"Da da da" Lacey gurgled with a smile chewing the spoon Gaby had given her to hold. "Da da da"

Gaby smiled as she sat down with her. "Yes, I know you want to see Daddy but how about you eat while you are waiting" Gaby was half watching the latest fire reports as she fed her

daughter. Suddenly she gasped and stood up paying full attention to the TV.

**.  
**

Bo and Luke climbed out of the General outside in the yard chattering cheerfully and with a pat on each others backs they went into their own houses.

Luke chuckled to himself shaking his head as he went into the kitchen and turned on the radio. He needed to keep up to date with what the fires were doing, but he certainly didn't need

to see it. He'd seen enough to know the damage they could cause.

Bo was also still chuckling to himself as he went into his own kitchen. "Hey there Little Lady" He kissed his daughter "Gaby" He called her.

"Bo." She called him from the living room. "Come here quickly"

He hurried through and found Gaby staring at the TV showing the latest pictures from the fire sites listening to the reporter speak.

_"Fires all along the Appalachians in Northern Carolina have been burning out of control for several days now and have left hundreds of acres of burnt ground in their wake including several houses _

_and mountain towns, but this latest turn in the weather doesn't bode well for the Northern Georgia Chattahoochee National Forest who have been put on alert. More........" _

Gaby turned to Bo "Where's Luke?"

Bo looked at her and ran out. Gaby stopped to pick up Lacey and followed him.

Luke stood still listening to a similar report on the radio. Now he had to see. He turned on the TV and pulled a map from the shelf, spreading it out on the table, studying it as he watched

the report. He took a deep breath and leaned on the table heavily, listening to the reporter ramble on about the weather and the new path of the fire across northern Georgia into

Tennessee.

Bo burst into the room and Luke looked up at him. Bo hugged him. "She'll be fine"

Gaby came in as the phone rang. Luke stared at it, but made no move to answer it. Bo looked at Luke and went to answer it himself. "Duke farm. Bo Duke" He held the phone out to Luke

"It's fire control"

Luke took a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself up from the table and took the phone. He made notes as he spoke. Bo and Gaby stood with their arms round each other watching

him.

Luke put down the phone and tore the piece of paper from the pad and tucked it in his shirt pocket. He turned towards them "I gotta go to Carolina" and turned and went out.

Bo and Gaby looked at each other "See if ya can get a hold of Daisy" Bo said and followed Luke out. He stood leaning on the door frame watching Luke pack a bag.

"Jess'll be fine" He said eventually.

Luke glanced up at him and Bo was surprised by the expression he wore. Yes, he was worried but this was something that he'd not seen in his older cousin, but maybe once or twice in his

life. Fear.

"I know. The National guard are evacuatin' everyone in the danger zone"

"Then what are ya scared of?" Bo walked into the room.

Luke dropped his bag on the bed and hesitated before turning to Bo. "I don't know if I can do this"

"You've done this hundreds of times before Luke." Bo said incredulously.

"I know.....................but I ain't jumped since the accident. I missed trainin' 'coz of the weddin' and then it was cancelled 'coz of the fires"

Bo sat Luke down on the bed and sat next to him. Everything made sense now. Why Luke had been so edgy lately. It wasn't all about Jess being away, but the thought of having to jump

again.

Bo put his hand on the back of Luke's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You can do this Luke. I know ya can. People are relyin' on ya. They need ya to go and do what you're good at. I

ain't ever sent ya's anywhere's dangerous before, at least not unless I weren't right there beside ya. But you're a smoke jumper and a darn good one. You gotta go. It's important to you.

I hate it when you're jumpin', it scares me what can happen, but it's what you chose to do and I understand that......... Go.......... Find Jess............. Do what you're trained for"

Luke looked up at him and hugged him. "Thanks Cuz" Suddenly he jumped up and paced across the room "I can't go. What am I doin'? What about the kids? I'm responsible for them"

"Gaby and I are here. We can take care of the kids until Jess gets back, which won't be long if they's all bein' sent out."

Luke nodded "I gotta see 'em"

"How long ya got"

"They're sendin' a chopper for a few of us. I gotta be at the airfield in an hour."

Bo grabbed the back of his neck again. "Then hurry up and pack."

Bo left Luke to finish getting ready and went to find Gaby.

"I can't get an answer from Daisy. I've left messages all over for her to call us"

"OK, Honey" He put his arm round her and kissed the top of her head.

Luke came in and took Lacey as he hugged Gaby. "Are you two sure about the kids?"

Gaby rubbed his arm "Sure we are. We'll take care of everything until you and Jess get back"

"Thanks Darlin'. I'd better see if I can reach her before I leave" Luke kissed Lacey's forehead and handed her back to Gaby.

The ranger office had no news on Jess's whereabouts but promised to call as soon as they heard anything. Luke tried calling the ranger station at Anna Ruby Falls where Jess had been

staying but couldn't get through. He turned to Bo and Gaby.

"I can't get any news. Phone lines could be down or they coulda left already."

"Luke, they'll take care of her" Bo said gently.

Luke took a deep breath "Come on. I gotta go get the kids"

"We'll take the General" Bo said taking Luke's shoulder and guiding him towards the door. "Gaby" He said quietly as Luke went out "See if ya can get a holda Cooter to give ya a hand with

the kids. I gotta keep an eye on Luke"

She touched his face. "Go, we'll be fine. We'll meet you at school" They kissed each other quickly.

Luke dropped his bag on the Generals bonnet and headed to the barn to pick up his smoke jumping gear. He threw it all in the boot and climbed in "Hit it Bo. Hit it"

"Vamos General" Bo grinned as he raced out of the yard.

Luke looked at him doubtfully and chuckled "Never figured on you learnin' a whole other language"

Bo grinned at him as he snaked the car along the lanes "I never had such a good teacher before"

"I don't wanna know what ya get instead of gold stars, Cuz. But ya'd better drive this thing like its Daytona"

"I got my foot on the floor Luke. Hang on." With that Bo took one his infamous short cuts, sliding and jumping towards the town. They had nearly reached the High School when they heard

sirens behind them.

"Cletus!" Luke sighed

_"Bo, Luke. Now ya know y'all was speedin'. Pull over so's I can write ya up"_

"Sorry Cletus. Not today. We're in kinda a hurry" Luke said into the CB.

But Cletus continued to chase them into the school parking area. Bo slid to a halt sideways as Luke was already halfway out of the window. He took off as his feet hit the ground, leaving

Bo to explain everything to Cletus.

"Mr Duke, I cannot allow you to come in here and take out a student without a very good reason."

The receptionist was new to Hazzard or she would have known Luke better than to think he had not got a good reason.

"Ma'am, " Luke said angrily after trying to explain what he needed "If ya won't go fetch him now, I'm gonna have to holler down every corridor here 'till I find him"

The Principals door opened and he came out "I thought I heard Luke Duke a-hollarin' out side my office" He smiled shaking Luke's hand "What seems to be the problem?"

"He wants to remove a student from class" The receptionist said vehemently.

Luke quickly interrupted and explained what was going on and the Principal turned to the receptionist "Which class are the seniors in?" He asked curtly.

She flicked through some papers on a notice board "History"

"Follow me" The Principal said to Luke as he set off out the door and along the corridor. He went into the classroom and emerged with Bobby.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked seeing Luke "What have I done?"

Luke stepped forwards and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder and said simply "I gotta go to Carolina"

Bobby nodded, well aware that Luke had been following the progress of all the fires, especially the one in Carolina, and Bobby also knew the implications that one statement could hold.

Luke shook the Principal's hand and headed for the door with Bobby racing alongside him.

"I gotta get to the airfield to meet a chopper and it'll take me to base station." Luke explained. "Y'all's gonna stay with Bo and Gaby 'till me or ya Mum gets back."

"Is the fire coming this way?" Bobby asked .

Luke turned to him. "Yeah, Bob, it changed direction. But it ain't headin' this far south yet"

Bobby looked at him seriously, stopping as they left the corridor onto the entrance steps of the school "And Mum?"

Luke walked back towards him "I ain't gonna lie to ya, Kiddo. She ain't in a good place right now. But anyone in the way's bein' shipped out, that ain't ya Mum yet." Luke hugged him "I'm

sure she'll be fine"

Luke pulled away still holding Bobby by the shoulders "OK?"

Bobby nodded.

"I'm gonna need your help. We need to go, get Kait"

Bobby took a deep breath "OK"

.

"Why do I have to leave now?" Kait complained as she emerged from her school with Luke and Bobby "I was in the middle of music class" She stopped dead when she saw Bo, Gaby,

Cooter and Cletus waiting for them. "What's happened?"

Luke crouched down to talk to her. "I needed to see ya. I have to go away to work, to Carolina. I didn't wanna go without sayin' goodbye."

"We're going to stay with Gaby and Bo" Bobby added putting a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"What about Mummy? Does she know?" Kait asked.

"Not yet" Luke said taking both her hands "But she won't mind. I can't tell her right now"

"Why where is she?"

"She has to move to a better place then I'm sure she'll call ya, Princess" Luke said gently.

Kait's lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears "I don't want you to go" She said clinging on round Luke's waist.

"I know, Honey and I don't wanna leave ya" Luke hugged her tightly "But I promise me and ya Mama are gonna do everythin' we can to get back to ya real soon"

"Come on Kait. Luke has to go." Bobby said gently.

"Now, you kids promise me you'll be real good for Bo and Gaby and ya do your schoolwork and ya chores."

"Yes Sir" They both replied.

Luke looked from one to the other of them "I love you guys" He said hugging them both at once.

"I love you too" Kait said hugging Luke tighter, sniffling. "I want you to stay with us. I want Mummy here."

Luke picked her up and hugged her "Do me a favour, Princess. Make sure that ya teach Uncle Bo all the words to that song about your favourite things while I'm gone" He smiled.

Bobby put his head back and laughed "He'll hate you for that"

Kait nodded seriously "I'll try"

Luke kissed her forehead and Bobby took her from him. Luke stood and looked at them "You kids are the most important thing that ever happened to me. You and ya Mum. Just remember

that" Luke put a hand on the back of both of their necks, then turned to go.

"Dad" Bobby stopped, trying to find the words to say what he was thinking. "I know I don't say............... but I love you too. You and Mum are the best. If you see her will you tell her for

me please"

"I'll tell her" He kissed both of them on the forehead and hugged them together before turning and heading for the others. He hugged Gaby, Cooter and Cletus.

"I'll follow ya up ,make sure y'all don't have any trouble" Cletus said as they all got into their cars.

"Hit it! Hit it! Hit it!" Luke yelled at Bo as he climbed in and they raced away with Cletus behind them with his lights and sirens going.

Luke leaned his elbow on the window sill and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Bo glanced across at him. "We startin' to make a habit of this" He glanced at Luke again.

"What!?" Luke glanced back, not sure of what Bo meant and not really listening.

"Police escorts" Bo explained with a smile.

Luke sighed "Don't know what's more worryin' Cletus chasin' us or Cletus helpin' us"

They caught each others eye and laughed "Helping us!!!" For that brief moment everything was as it always was. Two Duke boys racing through Hazzard, with a patrol car screaming

behind them as they laughed, becoming airborne for a moment to the sound of two rebel yells.

They slid to a halt at the airfield, and Luke shook Cletus' hand "Thanks for ya help there Cletus"

"No problem. You just take care up there"

Cletus got back into his patrol car just as Daisy raced up throwing dust and dirt up all over the place. "Luke! I'm so glad I got here in time" she babbled throwing her arms round his neck.

"I picked up a message from Gaby and I called her and......."

Luke smiled "Ya didn't even stop to breath. I'm honoured"

Daisy swatted his chest "Don't tease Luke Duke" Then she looked at him seriously "Just be careful, Luke"

"I'll do my best" He tried to reassure her as they slid their arms round each other and started walking away from the cars.

"You'd better" Bo added as he walked beside them carrying Luke's bag. "There's a lotta people gonna be waitin' for ya to come back"

"I know" Luke sighed.

They stopped walking and Bo put down the bag and Daisy hugged Luke "Just call when ya can. I love you Luke"

"And I love you too Daisy. You know that"

"Yeah I know" They let each other go as the sound of a chopper flying in caught their attention.

"Looks like that's my ride" Luke sighed. He looked back to Bo and Daisy.

Holding his hand out to Bo he looked him straight in the eye. "Whatever happens.......I need to know I can trust ya to take care of things for me"

Bo held his gaze as he shook his hand "You don't even need to ask, Cuz."

They hugged each other tightly "I love ya little Cousin"

"Love ya too Luke" Bo replied.

Luke picked up his bag and with another quick hug for Daisy climbed aboard the chopper.

Bo and Daisy stood and watched it take off, arms round each other.

"I sure hope he's gonna be OK" Daisy sighed watching as the speck carrying Luke got smaller.

"Me too" Bo murmured, following her gaze. Whatever that bad feeling was that Luke had, he had it now too. And nothing would make it right except Luke and Jess being back in Hazzard

where they belonged.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for comments. Nice to know there is someone still out there reading and enjoying.**

**Sarah: Yes you were right about me being from the same part of the world as you. I forget myself sometimes when I'm writing**

* * *

Luke made his way into the station that was serving as a base and looked around. There was one big room off to one side with a table in one corner where they were supposed to check

in, so he made his way over and joined the queue. The place was full of firefighters and pilots. Many had just arrived like Luke, others had evidently been out already and had been

brought back in.

"Name?" The lady behind the desk asked as if she'd done this a hundred times before today.

"Luke Duke. Senior Smoke-jumper" Luke tried to make it easier for her.

She flicked through the lists on her clip board and ticked him off, before handing him a form and pen. "Fill this in Please" She gave him a weary smile which he returned as he moved off to

the side. When he had completed and returned his details, Luke spoke to the lady with the clip board again.

"D'you know anythin' about the rangers up in Anna Ruby Falls."

"Sorry I don't. Just that they were due to be cleared today down to Nacoochee after they'd cut a fire break round the centre. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, my wife Jess Duke was stayin' at the Ranger station. She's with the Forest Service. I haven't been able to contact her"

"I'll keep my ears open. If I hear anythin' I'll let you know"

"I sure would appreciate it. Thank you Ma'am"

Luke picked up his bag and wandered out and along the corridor. Stepping around those who had found quiet corners to relax while they could. He found a locker room full of people

getting kitted out with anything they needed. He edged a bit further along the corridor, around the crowds and found a phone.

_"Duke Farm. Bo Duke" _

"Hey Bo"

_"Luke, what's it like up there? How long d'ya reckon you'll be there?"_

Luke gave a quick chuckle "Missin' me already, Cuz'?"

He heard Bo huff in reply "No!"

"I'm in Mountain City. I don't know what's happenin' yet I only just got here. How's the kids?"

_"Doin' OK" Bo lowered his voice "Any news on Jess?"_

"No. Have ya tried callin' again?"

_"Yeah. All the lines are busy."_

"I'll see what I can find out. Keep tryin'. Can ya put the kids on?"

After some shuffling he heard them say hello. Evidently the phone between them so they could both talk.

_"What's it like?" Kait asked._

"Busy, Princess" Luke smiled "Are ya helpin' Gaby and Bo?"

_"Of course" Bobby came back. "How long before they send you out?"_

"No idea, but probably not long. I might not be able to call y'all again for a while so you just be good and remember I love ya"

_"Love you too" They both chorused_

"And don't worry about your Mum. She'll be just fine. Can I talk to Bo again?"

They said goodbye and handed the phone back to Bo. Kait went and sat with Gaby as Bobby flopped into a chair.

_"Luke"_

"Bo, keep an eye on 'em for me"

_"That's a given Cuz"_

"I gotta go"

"_You just keep ya head down Luke and outta the trees"_

Luke smiled again "I'm sure gonna try. Take it easy Bo"

_"see ya Luke" Bo put the phone down slowly and turned to the others._

Luke put his receiver down and leaned on it before turning and knocking into someone coming passed him.

"Sorry Pal" Luke apologised without taking any real notice, his mind still on the phone call.

"No problem" The man turned to acknowledge him "Luke Duke!"

"Tommy Calhoun!" Luke shook his hand enthusiastically "What in the world are you doin' here? It's a long way down for you."

Tommy grinned as they shook hands "I moved down to Florida. I'm a southern boy now"

"That I don't believe" Luke grinned back. "Been here long?" Luke cast his eyes around.

"Long enough to check in" Tommy replied. They both looked around as an alarm sounded and people began to move in the direction of the main hall. "Looks like we're going to be needed"

They followed the crowd still catching up

"So how come you're here? Haven't you retired yet?"Tommy asked

Luke pulled a face "No. But I came back home a few years ago and went onto the reserves." They found a seat as a man at the front called them all to order.

"Alright Settle down. I gotta lot to tell ya and not much time. I'm Jim Baker, the Area Commander and I'm in charge of this whole mess from this end. This fire is way outta control and with

the threat of storm winds it's lookin' to get worse" He pointed to a map on the wall covered in coloured pins "This shows the extent of the fire and this leadin' edge is movin' at a rate of

twenty to thirty miles a day at the moment. This is where it's spottin' and we need to get crews to and here is where evacuation's in place or on standby. Keep a check on this whenever

you're around as it's changin' all the time. So we need y'all out there doin' what ya do for as long as you can do it. I'll get ya back here as often as I can. There's a lot of ya just come in and

I'm gonna need to group ya and send ya out almost immediately. Those that have come back, I'll do my best to get y'all a break. Now listen up for ya names." He looked at his list " Gold

Crew ... Luke Duke"

"Yes Sir" Luke raised his hand. Why did he have to be first.

"Tommy Calhoun"

"Yes sir" Tommy raised his hand, then turned to Luke with a smile and an outstretched hand "Looks like old times, Duke"

Luke shook his hand "Almost" He cast his eyes round the room as the names of the rest of his crew were called, adding them to the notes he had been making.

When all of the crews had been assigned Jim turned to all of them. " Those that haven't got all their kit go to the locker room and get whatever ya need. Everythin' else is on the airstrip

waitin' for ya. Any questions?"

"What's happenin' out at Anna Ruby Falls?" Luke called out.

"There ain't no news at the moment, but they've been on evacuation standby for most of the mornin'. It's mostly Ranger crew out there and they can handle anythin' small, but hopefully

they won't have too" Jim went on to answer a few more questions "It's hot out there and want y'all to stay safe. Look out for yaselves and look out for the rest of your crews. And God

willin' we all get through this in one piece. Best of luck to all of ya." They all began to move and talk. "Duke! Calhoun! I need to see ya" Jim called them over.

"Luke Duke Sir" Luke said holding out his hand "ya wanted us"

Jim shook his hand "I read your file Duke. You ain't been out since the accident. You sure you're gonna be able to handle this. I need everyone on top of their game out there"

"Yes Sir I can handle it" Luke lied. Right now, he'd never been as unsure of anything, but this was what he trained to do and they needed him. Luke Duke had never backed down from

anything in his life and now wasn't really the time to start. "Sir I wanna ask if I can get the jump near Anna Ruby?"

"No can do I'm afraid. You guys are the most experienced jumpers we have here so I'm keepin' ya together and givin' ya the hottest drops. I understand you've worked together before"

"Yes Sir" Tommy replied "Up in Montana"

"You're gonna need that. Your guys are young but they're good. Your plane will be waitin' for ya and Good Luck." Jim shook them both by the hand but as they turned to leave he said,

"Duke, what's the deal with Anna Ruby?"

"I know someone there" Luke answered turning back to face him.

"Someone important?"

"Yes, my wife"

Jim returned Luke's gaze "Talk to Johnny Cain, Blue crew. They'll be closest. Maybe he can get a message to her"

"Thank you Sir" Luke nodded and he and Tommy left.

"Your wife! The southern bachelor boy got married!" Tommy exclaimed as they made their way out.

Luke smiled. "Sure did"

"When did this happen?"

"About six months ago" Luke replied, deliberately not giving too much away as he knew Tommy would be itching to find out.

"Well, come on then. Tell all. I bet it was that cute little waitress you were running around with at the jump centre"

"Nope. Anita and I were over well before I left Montana." Luke grinned as Tommy nudged him for more information. "I met Jess back home when she was passing through Hazzard just

over a year ago and we just kinda clicked."

"And I bet she's real cute"

"Yeah, but she's more than that. You'd like her."

Tommy smirked "I liked all your girls"

Luke shook his head as they went out onto the airstrip "Come on we got work to do"

A young smoke jumper came over and held out his hand "I'm Jake Sir. I'm on your crew sir. "

"Pleased to meet ya Jake" Luke shook his hand looking bemused.

"Our planes over here Sir and we got our kit loadin' "

"Good work, son, but ya need to slow down there. I like to check all my kit before it's loaded."

"Yes Sir I'm sorry I just wanted to help"

Luke rolled his eyes. He had a young overenthusiastic kid to babysit. Great! But Jim had said he had the best crew, so maybe he just needed to settle.

"It's fine and call me Luke. I ain't old enough to be ya Grandaddy yet"

"Yes sir..er...Luke"

"Just call him Skip he'll answer" Tommy grinned.

Luke smiled "I ain't been called that in a coon's age"

"Old times, pal, old times" Tommy put a hand on Luke's shoulder and they set to work. Luke was still shaking the cobwebs from those days. He and Tommy had done more hot drops,

broken up more bar fights and spent more nights off drinking too much than he cared to remember. Tommy didn't quite have the knack that Bo had for getting him into trouble, but it was

pretty darn close.

.

Luke felt his stomach lurch as the plane took off. They had their site mapped out and everything was in order. But Luke was breaking out into a cold sweat and he felt decidedly sick. He

leaned back and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't do this.

He thought about the kids at home. He thought about Bo taking care of them and Bo with his own family. Bo believed in him. That he'd do what he had to.

But he couldn't.

He thought about Jess, wondering where she was and why she was still there.

Jess was still there!! Luke opened his eyes abruptly and stared straight ahead.

He couldn't not do this.

Not while she was in potential danger. He had to make sure that whatever small part he played in all this. He had to make sure the fire didn't get to Jess. He looked around at his crew,

sitting staring into space or out the windows. Luke knew he probably had a matter of minutes to make this a working crew that he could rely on. So he set to work finding out who was

who.

They dropped the streamers and watched them fall. They twirled violently as they drifted sideways into the trees.

"That's one heck of crosswind" Tommy said at Luke's shoulder.

"Y'aint wrong about that" Luke agreed "Can we drop a few hundred feet and try again?" Luke asked the spotter.

"No Problem" He spoke through the mic to the pilot.

They made another pass and dropped more streamers. Luke frowned as he watched them fall, their decent slightly better than the others.

"Your call" Tommy said to Luke.

"Let's do it" Luke sighed sitting on the edge of the opening.

"Want me to go first?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, you bring the second group" Luke took a deep breath as the plane banked into position, his eyes fixed on the landing site as he felt the tap on his shoulder and launched himself out

of the plane. The wind hit him almost immediately, whipping at the canopy. He lost the sandwich Gaby had packed him for lunch as he fought with the parachute trying to gain control. This

was not good. Last time he had jumped into conditions like this he had ended up in hospital. He caught sight of three other parachutes above him fighting for control too.

"Stop the jump!" He yelled into the head set. "Stop the jump!"

_"I read ya Luke Stay with it" _Came Tommy's reply.

Luke hit the tree and hung there trying to get his breath back as he looked around. His hands were shaking so much he could hardly get out the let down rope. He had never been so

scared for himself in his life and he had never been so pleased to feel the ground under his feet as he extricated himself from the tree.

"Sir, we gotta problem" One of the other jumpers called him over. Two of them were leaning over another one laying on the ground. That was all it needed for Luke to click back to the job

in hand. He was responsible for these men. Luckily the one on the ground was only winded and was soon on his feet.

Luke pulled out the radio. "Tommy, ya hear me?"

_"Loud and clear"_

"It's too risky to follow us. You're gonna have to find another way in"

_"Already on it. We'll get back to you"_

Luke looked around, this was going from bad to worse. The first jump had been a disaster, he only had half of his crew and they hadn't even started on the fire yet. He had to sort this out

and come up with a plan and quick.

.

Back at the farm, Bo and Gaby were doing their best to keep the kids occupied, but with Bo being jumpier than they were it wasn't easier.

"Come on Kids. We may as well go get a head start on the chores."

"What if Mummy or Luke call?" Kait asked with a worried expression.

"We can hear it in the yard" Gaby said gently putting an arm round her.

They all jumped as the phone rang at that very moment.

Bo grabbed it "Duke Farm, Bo Duke..............Yes Ma'am............No Ma'am. Luke's had to go on up there and Jess ain't back yet...........I'm sure they'll be just fine. The ranger station is being

evacuated just in case...............They're here with me and Gaby................OK ..............I'll be sure and tell 'em.............Yes Ma'am I will...... Bye now" He turned to face the others who were

waiting for news in anticipation. "It was Grams. They heard the reports on all the fires and guessed Luke would have to go. But they're worried about Jess too"

He and Gaby glanced at the kids "But I'm sure they're gonna both be just fine" He added. "Come on" He guided the kids towards the door.

.

Luke sat at the base camp monitoring the radio and checking the map he pulled from his pocket. Crews were being sent to spot fires all over the place as well as those still trying to control

the main edge of the fire. He gathered the few men with him and made their way back up to the fire site., where he found Tommy.

"What's the latest?" Tommy asked as he stepped away from the fire.

"They're tryin' to get a hot shot crew up here to take over, coz we're needed elsewhere. But it could be another couple of hours. Take your guys back for a break while ya can."

"You got it. We've back fired the west end and are cuttin' a break from the east to meet it. You need help call us"

Luke patted his shoulder. "We'll be fine. Go"

.

"How is she?" Daisy asked as Gaby came back into the room from putting Kait to bed.

"Asleep at last" Gaby replied "Putting Lacey in with her helped"

Bo looked at Bobby "You better get some sleep too kid. Ya still got chores and school tomorrow"

Bobby looked up in disbelief "I can't go to school tomorrow"

"Ain't nothin' ya can do round here, Bob" Enos replied

"Bobby," Bo spoke gently but firmly "Enos is right. And y'all promised Luke that you'd keep up with your school work"

Bobby gave a defeated sigh knowing they were right and stood up. "What if something happens?" He cast his eyes round the room and they came to rest staring into Bo's.

Bo stepped forwards and put his hand gently round the back of Bobby's neck. "If we hear anythin' at all, I'll call ya"

"You promise?"

"Duke's honour" Bo gave him a quick smile "Ya got my word kid" Then he hugged Bobby "Gaby'n'me are gonna be right here if y'all want anythin'. "

"OK" Bobby took a deep breath.

Daisy hugged him and Gaby patted his arm as he passed.

"Take it easy, Buddy roe" Enos said from his position on the sofa with Troy asleep on his lap.

"Did Luke say what it was like there?" Daisy asked after Bobby had left.

"He hadn't had much time to find out anythin' " Bo replied

"If the storm breaks it will help, won't it?" Gaby asked.

"Not really." Bo put his arm round her "The rains are good, but the winds that come with 'em can cause even more problems"

"Luke taught ya a heck of a lot about wildfires" Daisy commented.

"Not Luke" Bo sighed "He don't talk about it much in case it worries us, but I used to listen to the guys talk at the smoke jumpin' centre when I used to visit Luke"

Bo dived for the phone as it rang again. "Duke farm. Bo Duke"

Bobby appeared back in the doorway.

_"Bo! Hi!"_

"Jess!" He put his hand over the receiver. " Bobby, go fetch Kait. Quick!"

_"How's everything? Is Luke there?" _Jess asked him.

"Er....everythin's fine... Jess... Honey... Luke ain't here" Bo replied hesitantly. "He's been called up to Carolina" Jess was quiet. "Darlin', ya still there?"

_"Yes, I'm still here Bo. I thought he might have had to go. Where are the kids?"_ Jess answered quietly, just as Bobby returned carrying a sleepy Kait.

"There here with me and Gaby. Don't you worry, we're gonna take real good care of 'em 'till y'all get back here. Daisy and Enos are here too"

_"Thanks Bo. Can I talk to them?"_

"Ya sure can. They're right here" Bo beckoned the kids over.

"Mummy,..." Kait murmured.

_"I'm here Kait. I'm going to be here for at least a few days. I need you both to be good for Bo and Gaby, and help out as much as you can. OK?"_

"Yes Mummy"

"Mum, have you seen Luke?" Bobby butted in.

_"No, but things are so all over the place up here, it's quite possible I won't. He could be anywhere. Are you OK?"_

"Yeah Mum we're fine. Don't worry about us" Bobby said glancing at Kait

"Mummy where are you?" Kait asked

_"Still at Anna Ruby at the moment, but I'll probably have to move in the morning. I'll give you another call when I can. I love you kids. Can you put Uncle Bo back on?"_

They said their goodbyes and Bobby handed the phone back to Bo. Gaby took Kait and went to sit down with her as Daisy rubbed Bobby's back sympathetically.

_"Bo, when did Luke go?"_

"Earlier today. He's based up at Mountain City and they're jumpin' into Carolina."

_"Have you heard from him at all?"_

"Just when he got there, but we may not hear anythin' else for days. "

_"Yeah, I know. Thanks for everything Bo. And thank the others for me too."_

"No problem, Honey. You just take real good care of yaself and get back here when ya can"

_"I will. I have to go. I'll try and call again tomorrow"_

"OK. Bye bye" Bo turned to the kids "There ya go, ya Mum's fine"

Kait curled up nearly asleep on Gaby's lap, as Bo and Bobby filled in the others with what Jess had said.


	35. Chapter 35

It was several more hours before Gold crew were relieved and were able to pack out to a position where they could be picked up. Luke was still listening to the radio. The winds had

picked up and were fanning the fire faster out of Carolina. And crews were being redeployed all the time. They all tried to grab what little sleep they could on the chopper taking them back

to pick up their next plane. By the time they got back to the main station it was very late.

"OK guys, we got fifteen minutes before the plane's ready. Make the most of it" Luke instructed his crew.

He headed for the phone. In spite of the late hour, he had to call Bo. Even if Bo didn't answer, Luke had to try. Over the years he had always called Bo on his return from a serious jump,

whatever the time. And Bo always waited for that call. If Luke woke him or 'interupted something', Bo might sound grumpy, but he would always be relieved and Luke knew it.

Bo leaped out of bed as soon as he heard the phone ring. _"Bo Duke"_

"Bo! It's Luke. Did I wake ya?" Luke smiled to himself already knowing the answer

_"Luke! 'Course ya dang well did."_

Gaby stood in the doorway watching Bo and waiting expectantly for news.

_Bo continued "What's happenin'?"_

"I just got back and we're goin' out again almost straight away"

_"Ya managed the jump then?"_

"Sure did. Though it was pretty close there for a while and it wasn't as easy as I'd hoped. But yeah, I made it. Have ya heard from Jess?"

_"Briefly. They're still holed up at Anna Ruby"_

"What!?! They shoulda been outta there by now."

_"Don't worry Luke. They should be out first thing tomorrow. You just take care of you"_

Luke took a deep breath "I'm fine...........How's the kids?"

_"Doin' as well as they can"_

"Tell 'em I love 'em and I'll call 'em as soon as I can. I could be out for a while.............I gotta go"

_"OK. You take care Luke. I love ya Cuz'."_

"Yeah. You too Bo" Luke sighed as he put down the phone and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jake holding out a coffee to him.

"Tommy sent ya this and we're all meetin' up in the main hall"

Luke gave him a weary smile and a pat on the shoulder. Thanks Kid. I'll be right there"

Bo let out a deep breath as he put the phone down and Gaby came over to him and put her arms round him. "Bo? Is everything OK?"

He put his arms round her and smiled "Yeah, that was Luke. He just got back and he's gotta go out again. But he's OK" He kissed her gently. "I'd better go wake Bobby"

"Why don't you let him sleep? You can tell him in the morning." Gaby frowned.

Bo ran a finger down the side of her face " 'Coz I gave him my word, I'd let him know as soon as I heard anythin'" He kissed her again. "Go back to bed, I'll be right there"

.

Jake left him and Luke tried to gather his thoughts. He slowly made his way to join the others, stepping over and around crews. Luke went over to the check in desk where the lady he'd

spoken to earlier was still working. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Have ya got any news on the ranger crew up at Anna Ruby?"

She looked up at him with a glimmer of recognition. "I remember you. Your wife was there. I haven't heard anythin' "

Luke clenched his jaw "Nothin' at all?"

"Just a second" She replied looking through some papers. She turned and spoke to the man sitting next to her and he handed her a clipboard. She flicked through the notes on it. "Here

we are. Both ranger crews from Anna Ruby Falls and Brasstown Bald have been cutting fire breaks. The areas are being evacuated down to Nacoochee, but they may have to move

Nacoochee down to Cleveland."

"And the ranger crews have gone too?" Luke looked at her with a glimmer of hope.

"Some of them...........Some have volunteered to stay and help" She said quietly looking up at Luke.

"My wife?" He breathed.

"She stayed"

Luke banged the table hard with his hand in frustration. "Dang it all"

Several people jumped and looked round at him.

Luke looked round apologetically "Sorry Ma'am. Thanks for the information. I'm much obliged"

"No problem. I'm sure she'll be fine. They're being sent to join the fire crew at Nacoochee and Blue crew are jumping near there"

Luke sighed "Thank you" and he turned and walked away to find Tommy. "Ya manage to call home?" Luke asked him

Tommy smiled "Yeah, my girls are more worried about how all the little critters are going to get out than how I am"

Luke gave a quick smile "Sounds like somethin' Kait would say"

"Kait?" Tommy looked puzzled.

"My daughter. Well, Jess's daughter really"

Tommy looked surprised. "You are sure full of surprises Southern boy. Married_ and _a daughter!"

Luke leaned on the wall staring out of the window. "A son too."

"What's up?" Tommy asked sensing something was wrong.

"Jess is still here. They asked for volunteers and she stayed" Luke sighed staring out of the window.

Tommy put a supportive hand on Luke's shoulder, bringing Luke back consciously into the room.

"Come on," Luke sighed throwing his coffee cup into the rubbish "We gotta go"

As they went out onto the tarmac they heard an alarm sound and the voice over the tannoy announced that all available crews would be required to pack up the control centre, ready to

be moved away from the approaching fire. Luke and Tommy looked at each other.

"Our drop just got hotter" Luke sighed.

"Planes ready let's go" Tommy added.

.

Later that day, Jess had just arrived at the fire station at Nacoochee and the rangers were finding their way about when they were joined by Blue crew who had been sent there on

standby from their latest jump. As they all got to know each other and make themselves as comfortable as they could, Jess was approached by Johnny Cain.

"Are you Jess Duke?"

She looked puzzled "Yes. Can I help you?"

He smiled "No, but maybe I can help you. I have a message for you" He pulled a piece of dirty folded paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "I ran into your husband up at control. He

wanted me to give ya this if I saw you."

Jess looked up from the paper in her hands "Thank you"

Johnny smiled at her "I should read it now if I were you while you have the chance" and he left her.

Jess walked outside and sat on the steps to the fire station and unfolded the paper covered with smudges of ash.

_"Hi Babe,_

_What in the world are ya still doin' here? I know it ain't like you to back out of anything, but I'm worried about you. Wildfires are dangerous. Please get out of there, as soon as you can._

_As you probably guessed I've been called in and I don't know where I'm gonna be or when I'll be back. The kids are fine. Bo and Gaby are taking care of them. Jess, I gotta go. Please be careful._

_I love ya Jess Duke._

_Luke xxxx"_

Jess ran her finger across the kisses at the bottom of his note

"Jess, you OK?"

Jess was startled by the sudden voice behind her. She looked round to see one of the Anna Ruby rangers behind her. She and Jess had become quite friendly over the passed week.

"I'm fine Sarah-Jane" she replied standing up and folding the note so that she could shove it into her pocket.

"Bad news?" Sarah-Jane asked indicating the note.

"Just a message from my husband."

"The smoke jumper. Where is he?"

"He's been draughted into Carolina. He's one of those trying to stop the fire getting down here"

"God bless them." Sarah-Jane sighed "They've done some food inside. We'd better get something to eat before we have to get back to work"

"I suppose" Jess pulled a face not feeling much like eating. Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults and she was guessing that it was the adrenaline and worrying about Luke.

**.  
**

"Aunt Gaby, Why hasn't Mummy called?" Kait sat at the table resting her chin in her hands. Gaby exchanged a look with Bo who had just come through with Bobby and went over to her.

"She will as soon as she can Sweetheart." She said putting an arm round her.

"Yeah honey. She's a little bit busy right now" Bo added sitting down with her.

Bobby stood in the doorway holding Lacey "Luke said, she'd be fine."

They hadn't heard from Luke in a couple of days and Jess had only called once, very quickly. It was starting to make them all a bit edgy.

Kait got up and went over to Bobby and put her arms round his waist.

"It'll be fine, Little Sister" He said putting a free hand round her shoulders.

"But I want them to come home" She whined

Bo and Gaby went over to them "And they will honey. Just as soon as they can. " Bo said taking his daughter from Bobby so that he could pick up his sister.

"Of course they will" Gaby agreed rubbing her back.

A horn sounded out in the yard. Gaby looked out of the kitchen window. "Cooter's here"

"Howdy y'all" He said coming in. "Just thought I'd come by see if there's any news"

"Not yet" Bo answered with a sigh and a glance towards the kids.

"Come on Kait. Let's go and play computer games" Bobby suggested taking her out.

"They not doin' so good?" Cooter asked as they all sat down.

"No and they're not the only ones" Gaby replied taking Bo's hand.

Bo tried giving her a reassuring smile. "Estoy bien, Gaby. I know sometimes Luke's out for days"

"Why don't we take a run down to the Boar's nest and get us a cold one" Cooter asked nudging Bo's arm.

"Thanks Cooter But I'd better stay here" Bo sighed "In case Luke or Jess call"

Gaby exchanged a look with Cooter and turned to Bo. "I'll be here Bo. I can answer a phone. You haven't been away from here in days."

Bo looked from one to the other realising he had been set up. He pouted "I guess one wouldn't hurt"

.

Luke had been jumping for three days straight and by now he wasn't sure anymore if he was shaking from nerves or exhaustion, if the the sweat was from the heat or from fear. He was

going through the motions of what he had been trained to do, and had spent years doing, and each jump got a little easier especially when it was without incident. His crew were being

relieved at each fire site and packing out so that they could be picked up and dropped again. Luke had managed to call home once between the drops, but mostly they had been sleeping

in shifts in the open or on planes when they could.

The ranger crew were still cutting fire breaks around the town, sometimes going back to the fire house at night, just long enough to eat and grab a few hours sleep. Blue crew had

been packed out to join them again while they were waiting to be collected. The fire house was crowded but they all managed the best they could.

The wild fire was eating it's way through great swaths of the Appalachians, fanned by the storm winds blowing in from the Atlantic. Sparks were causing the fire to spot ahead of fire lines

and it was travelling ever faster leaving vast blackened hillsides in it's wake. Firefighters and volunteers were appearing to be winning battles, but were loosing the war. They were tired

and disheartened but kept on working. Luke's crew had just been dropped to a spot fire near the Burton Dam. It was gathering pace fast and they needed to work quickly. As they broke

out the equipment, Luke assessed the situation, already more than aware that they were going to need back up here. They spread out and began the new fight.

.

Bo sat bolt upright in Luke's bed. Something had disturbed him but he didn't know what. He looked at Gaby still sleeping as he listened for what may have woken him. There was nothing.

The farm was silent and the morning light was just starting to make his way through the crack in the curtains. Bo didn't remember dreaming of anything, so he slowly slid his legs out of

bed and crept out of the room to check on the kids. Bobby was breathing deeply as he lay on his back arms above his head still dreaming. Bo moved down the hall and opened the door to

Kait's room. There wasn't a sound from the girls. Kait wriggled slightly and Bo went and pulled her cover further over. Then he looked in the cot at his daughter, curled up on her side,

sucking her thumb. He kissed his fingers and gently touched them to her cheek, trying not to disturb her. They both looked so peaceful, so it wasn't the kids that had woken him. As he

stood watching Lacey sleep, Bo's thoughts turned to Luke. Where was he? Was he OK?

"Bo?" Gaby whispered behind him.

He turned to face her as she came into the room.

"Is everything OK" She asked quietly, approaching him and letting him pull her up close.

"Yeah. Somethin' woke me and I was just checkin' on the kids, that they were OK."

Gaby and Bo stood with their arms round each other looking at Lacey sleep in silence for a moment, before Gaby turned to Bo.

"What is it?" She asked noticing he was slightly on edge.

"I don't know." He replied "It's probably nothin'. "

Gaby shivered in his arms and he pulled her closer.

"You may as well go on back to bed." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Are you coming?" She looked into his eyes with concern. He was tired she could see that.

"No, I'm gonna stay up a while. You go"

Gaby gave him a look of agreement and kissed him gently. "OK. ........But I'm here Bo"

"I know Gaby" He kissed her slowly and softly but with a feeling that he'd never had with anyone else in his life. Gaby was his rock, his one and only and for once words failed Bo, sounding

so lame when he tried to tell her.

Gaby understood Bo and he didn't need to tell her. She could feel it when they were together.

As she left the room, she looked back at Bo watching Lacey and thought of Luke. She could feel more from Bo than he could ever tell her. The only other person he had that kind of

connection with was Luke. At that moment, a chill gripped her. Was it that, that had woken Bo? Was something wrong with Luke?

.

Jess was asleep when one of the engine crew came in to wake her. "Jess wake up. You might want to come and listen to the radio"

Jess sat up "What is it?"

"Some smoke jumpers have put in a call for medics"

Jess jumped out of the camp bed and grabbed a jumper "Thanks Dave. Where?"

"Up at the dam"

Jess hurried down to the radio room with him to join a few firefighters and rangers that had not been sleeping.

"Mayday, mayday. This is Gold crew. We have two guys here needing medivac. Two men needing medivac"

Jess gasped putting covering her mouth with her hand and a couple of the rangers looked over at her.

"Is that Luke's crew?" Sarah-Jane asked.

Jess nodded "But that isn't Luke putting in the call"

"That doesn't mean anything" Johnny replied. "He's probably just not near the radio"

"Or he's the one hurt" Jess murmured.

.

Bo sat slumped in the chair with a glass of milk watching the news reports from the fire on the TV. " Luke, where are ya, Cousin?" he whispered to himself. Something wasn't right.

.

Luke had been working the fire line with his crew for a while. He didn't like this. The fire was jumping and as fast as they were slowing down one bit, it was whipping round from another

direction. They were in real danger of being cut off if they didn't keep their wits about them. Trees were torching above them as they tried to bring them down and the air was thick with

smoke. Luke wiped the back of his gloved hand across his forehead, removing sweat dripping from the intense heat. Suddenly there was a crash to one side of him and everyone stopped

dead.

.


	36. Chapter 36

"Luke, where are ya pal? We need ya" Tommy came over the radio sounding concerned.

Luke pulled out his radio "I'm here. What's up?"

"We need help. We've got two guys trapped by a fallen tree and the fire's moving up on us fast."

"I'm on my way" Luke grabbed up some tools and set off as fast as he could between the trees to where they were working. "Call it in Tom" He yelled as he ran followed by the men he

had been working with.

They worked hard and fast to get the two men out and keep them all safe from the fire. Jake wasn't hurt too badly having only got caught by smaller branches but the other guy had a

suspected broken leg and had to be stretchered out to a pick up point.

Luke closed the door to the helicopter and moved back.

"Chopper 192 to control"

"Go ahead 192"

"We picked up two casulties from gold crew and are transporting to hospital at Westminster. Both casulties are currently alert and stable"

"Thanks 192"

Jess breathed a sigh of relief as they listened in to the radio.

_"Control to Gold crew IC. Control to Gold crew IC. Come in"_

"This here's Gold crew. We copy control"

Jess smiled, letting out the breath she didn't even realise she had been holding, when she heard Luke answer.

_"How's the fire up there?"_

"We could use a little help here, control. It's really taken hold while we were preoccupied"

_"OK Gold crew. Sit tight and we'll get ya some help there as soon as we can. Control out"_

Sarah-Jane smiled at Jess "That was Luke?"

"Yeah" Jess replied with relief "He's ok.............for now"

Sarah-Jane put her arm round Jess "Come on. Let's go get a drink"

A few of them started to make their way out of the radio room when a call came through and they stopped to listen.

_"Control to Nacoochee. Control to Nacoochee"_

"Nacoochee here , Control"

_"We need engine support up at the dam. And you're our best bet right now. "_

"We heard and we're on our way"

_"Thanks Nacoochee. And take blue crew with you. In the mean time we'll try and get hot shots up there"_

"Copy that Control. Nacoochee engine crew and Blue crew on route for the dam Out"

The radio operator put down the mic and hit the alarm.

The ranger manager Ted looked over at the fire chief "Ya want help?"

"Any volunteers welcome" He replied.

Ted looked at the rangers present.

"I'm in" Zac replied. "I'll wake the others"

"And me" Sarah-Jane agreed.

"Me too" Jess added.

As they went to get ready, Ted pulled Jess to one side. "I know Luke's up there, Jess. But I need to know that I can rely on you to follow instructions, whatever happens."

Jess pulled a face and didn't answer.

"Jess, I'm responsible for all of you and if you can't follow orders, I can't take you" He warned.

Jess sighed "OK. For once I'll do as I'm told. I promise"

Ted smiled and patted her arm "Thought you might. Be ready in five minutes"

The engine crew and Blue crew left in a hurry with the Rangers right behind them.

Jess and Zac were sent down to work with firefighters at one point along the fire line and the others were all spread out to help elsewhere. After working for some time, they stopped for a

breather and Jess managed to speak to one of the smoke jumpers she had been working alongside.

"Are you with gold crew?" she asked Tommy as he swigged more water.

"Yes, I am. Tommy Calhoun" He replied removing his glove to shake her hand.

"I was wondering if Luke Duke was about"

"Luke?!" Tommy looked at her funny.

"Jess, look out!" Zac grabbed her and pulled her back out of the way of a shower of sparks that had jumped the fire break they had been cutting.

"Jess!" Tommy exclaimed "You wouldn't happen to be Jess Duke would you?"

Jess smiled "I would"

Tommy grinned "Luke's told me about you. He's the IC for this jump, up there on the ridge." He pointed further up the hill with his water bottle. " He's been worried about you."

Jess looked up at where he had indicated "I've been worried about him too"

"He's fine Maybe you'll get to see him later." Tommy said to her. "But for now we need to get back to work"

A while later, they were finishing up when Tommy called Jess over "You wanna hear Luke?" He held up the radio.

_"Luke Duke callin' Tommy Calhoun. Ya read me"_

"Loud and clear Buddy" Tommy replied.

_"We're just about done here. Engine crew are mopping up and we got orders to pack out as soon as we can. How's it goin' there?"_

"Just tidying up and we'll be ready to go." Tommy replied

_"Alrighty. Meet ya at base camp soon as ya can"_

"Will do" Tommy looked at Jess and grinned "And I've got a surprise for you Southern Boy"

_"It had better be good. Duke out"_

"If you can give us a hand to get this kit back, you get to see the boss man" Tommy smiled at her.

So Jess and Zac helped the smoke jumpers take equipment back to the pick up point and as they entered a large clearing, Tommy nudged Jess and indicated to a group of people loading

stuff onto a helicopter. Luke was amongst them. Jess put down the things she was carrying with the rest.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the IC" Jess said behind Luke as he was loading.

"Ya found him" Luke replied looking as if he recognised the voice, but he hadn't been paying full attention. His expression changed to that of happiness and excitement as he turned around. "Jess!"

They threw their arms round each other tightly and kissed each other passionately to wolf whistles from some of the others.

"What ya doin' here?" Luke asked moving her to one side so that the others could keep loading.

"Same as you I suppose" Jess replied hanging onto the front of his jacket.

"Jess! I'm serious. Did you get my note?" Luke frowned.

Jess looked into his eyes "Yes I got it. And you were right, I don't back out of anything and I'm worried about you too"

Luke rubbed his hands up and down her back "But this is my job. You don't have to be here"

"I know" Jess ran one hand back through his hair "But I can help and I'm staying, Lu."

Luke screwed up his face knowing he wasn't going to win. "OK." He sighed in defeat "Have ya talked to the kids?"

"Not much, but I've been calling when I can."

"They miss you"

Jess smiled "They miss you too. And I miss you"

Tommy called across to them "Hey Luke, we're all loaded and we have to go"

"I'm comin'." Luke called back before turning back to Jess. "Babe, please be careful"

"I will. You too." They moved back to the helicopter. arms round each other and they kissed each other again. "I love you Luke Duke"

Luke tucked her hair back behind her ear "And I love you, Jess Duke. Don't you forget that"

"I won't " She smiled as they kissed again.

"Luke!" Tommy called again.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." He said in frustration before turning back to Jess. "By the way I got a message for ya from Bobby, He said to tell ya that he loves ya and you're the best"

"Bobby!" Jess said in surprise.

Luke grinned "Yeah. Bobby". Luke gave Jess one last kiss as Tommy grabbed hold of his jacket and hauled him aboard.

"Come on Romeo" Tommy teased. "Jess, take it easy"

"You too Tommy. And thanks" She grinned as she moved away.

Jess blew Luke a kiss as she waved him goodbye.

**.  
**

Smoke jumpers and helitak crews were were working non- stop as the fire continued to gather pace and burn out of control. The rangers and the engine crew were being sent all over as

back up. They returned to the fire house in the early hours, tired and hungry. Jess stood and looked up at the mountains. The fire was an orange glow in the hills now. The air everywhere

reeked of burning as warm winds fanned her face. Fires this bad in the south were unusual, but in a bad year like this one, it seemed like the whole country was burning.

The phone rang shattering the peace and making Bo jump as he stood watching the latest TV reports.

"Duke Farm. Bo Duke"

_"Hi, Uncle Bo"_

"Bekka! How ya doin', Girl?"

_"I'm good. I was just wondering what the latest was with Auntie Jess and Uncle Luke"_

"Nothin' much right now. They call when they can. How's things up there with you?"

_"OK. We've been put on alert but we aren't too close at the moment. Should I come down?"_

Bo could tell she was worried "There ain't nothin' ya can do right now, darlin'. Ya welcome to come if ya want, but you're probably be better off where y'are."

_"I suppose. Are Kait and Bobby there?"_

"They ain't back from school yet. Is Coy there?"

_"Yeah, " Bekka sighed "I'll put him on..And Uncle Bo, will you call me if you hear anything?"_

"Sure I will honey"

_There was a shuffling and Coy came on the line "Hey there, Cousin"_

"Hey Coy. How's things really goin' in Okey?"

_"We ain't in too much trouble yet. But there's fires to the north and the west so we could be before much longer." Coy replied._

"Well, we's all hopin' that it don't get to ya " Bo said to him. "How's Bekka doin'?"

_"She's real worried. We all are. Have ya heard anythin' from 'em?" Coy asked with concern._

"Not recently, but I'm sure they'll be fine" Bo tried to sound convincing. "Bex wants to come down, but I told her she may as well stay there for now. Ain't nothin' she can do here"

_"For sure. I'll keep an eye on her and if she really wants to come to Hazzard. We'll bring her"_

"Thanks Cuz. And if I hear anythin' I'll give y'all a holler." Bo said.

_"Alrighty. I'll get back to ya real soon, Bo. Ya need anythin' at all, y'all know where to find us" Coy answered._

"Yeah, we know. Catch y'all on the flip" Bo put the phone down and took a deep breath. He looked up at the list of numbers Jess kept pinned to the wall above the phone. He ran his

finger down the list stopping half way down and picking up the phone again.

"Excuse me Ma'am." He said "I wonder if ya could help. My name's Bo Duke. I'm lookin' for some information on Jess Duke..............Yes Ma'am we're related. She's married to my cousin

who's a smoke jumper up in Carolina...............I was just wonderin' if y'all had heard anythin' that's goin' on, as we can't find out where she is and if she's OK..............."

Bo looked up as the door opened and held up his hand to ask for quiet as Gaby came in with Kait and Bobby. "Yes Ma'am..............We sure would appreciate that.............Thank you"

He put the phone down. Gaby was watching him with a worried expression.

"Was that Mum or Luke?" Kait blurted out after struggling to keep quiet.

"No it wasn't them" Bo said quietly going over and putting his hand on her head. "I called ya Mum's office, see if they knew anythin'."

"And did they?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet" Bo replied looking up at him. "But the lady's gonna see what she can find out and get back to us" Gaby rubbed Bobby's arm as she went passed and held onto Bo's.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" She tried to reassure them all. Bo was doing his best to stay calm for the children but Gaby was always around in the background, holding everything together for

all of them.

Bo smiled at her "Sure they will. " He kissed her forehead. It was good for him to have to take care of Gaby and the kids as it kept him focused on being positive. "They'll be back here

buggin' us before ya know it. You kids go get outta ya school clothes and we'll have some cookies and milk waitin'."

Gaby sat Lacey on the floor with some toys and Bo pulled her close to him.

"Bekka called. Coy says things ain't much better in Okey"

Gaby tilted her head up to look at him. "How's Bex doing?"

"She won't say, but she's scared. She wanted to come down but Coy's watchin' her for now." Bo explained.

"Coy and Casey will look after her" Gaby said stroking the side of his face with her hand. Bo kissed it.

"Yeah, but I guess it woulda been good for her to be with Kait and Bobby right now."

"Bo, don't worry so much" She kissed him gently.

After continuing the kiss for a moment Gaby rested her head back on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you" Bo said resting his head against hers.

"You used to manage when you were racing and Luke was jumping" Gaby replied, not moving. "Before you met me"

Bo gave a hint of a chuckle. "Yeah, but not very well. I crashed a few cars because of it"

Gaby looked up at him and smiled "And that would have worried Luke. How did Daisy put up with you two all these years?"

Bo finally cracked a smile "Dunno. Patience of a saint, I guess." He looked into her eyes, brushing her hair back nervously looking more serious. "Gaby, you're the best thing that ever

happened to me"

"I bet you used that line on all the girls" She teased.

Bo grinned "Only this one" And he kissed her. Gaby allowed herself to be pulled further into his kiss. Even if he had used that line before, she knew that when he said it to her he really

meant it.

They were interrupted by a news report on the TV that Bo had been watching.

_"There has been a new development in the fire burning out of control in the Southern Appalachians. Freak winds caused by the storm building out on the Atlantic Coast have been hampering fire _

_fighting efforts"_

Gaby and Bo stood watching as the reporter continued.

"_We are just getting reports in that a group of fire fighters, believed to be smoke jumpers, have been trapped by a fire up in the Anna Ruby Falls area, and are currently in an emergency situation _

_with other crews being sent to attempt a rescue There is no further information at the present time other than the crew were dropped this morning to an area where earlier in the week Rangers _

_had been cutting fire breaks"_

"Oh no!" Gaby gasped clinging tighter to Bo just as Bobby came in.

Bo jumped forwards and turned off the TV.

"It's OK. I already know." Bobby said "It's all over the radio"

Bo and Gaby chanced a glance at each other "We don't know anythin' yet. It's probably not Luke" Gaby said giving his arm a squeeze.

Bo tried to gather himself together "Yeah, they's trained for this Kiddo. They have a plan for when things go wrong"

A horn sounded in the yard and before they could look out to see who it was, Daisy came racing into the kitchen, trying to control the tears threatening to roll down her face, with Troy

dragging along behind her.

"Bo! Did you hear!" She squealed.

Bo caught hold of her and hugged her "Yeah we heard sweetheart. But we don't know nothin' yet, for sure" He said in a voice much calmer than he felt. Gaby and Bobby joined them as he

sat her down at the table. Bo exchanged a glance with Gaby. He was terrified. He'd heard the stories problems like this. He knew the last resorts that firefighters faced and how risky they

were. Bo fought hard to control his own emotions, as thoughts raced through his head.

Luke was so much better at this than he was, staying positive for everyone else. Heck, even Vance and Coy were better at this than he was. But they weren't here right now. Bo needed

Luke, but as he looked around the room he knew that they all needed him. He wasn't a kid and he couldn't afford to fall apart now. It was down to him to keep a cool head. He just wished

he knew where Luke was.

His thoughts were interrupted by a door banging as Kait came running into the kitchen

" Aunt Daisy! Troy! " She exclaimed excitedly before noticing the mood in the room. "What's happened?" She said turning serious. "Has something happened to Luke and Mum?"

"No, Darlin'. They're fine" Bo said feeling like he should cross his fingers behind his back as he reached out his hand to her.

Kait frowned as she moved closer and leant on him. "But you all look so miserable"

"Don't worry." Gaby said stepping in to help Bo out."Why don't you and Troy go outside and play and I'll bring you out a picnic"

Kait narrowed her eyes, not sure if she believed them. "OK" she eventually sighed and left with Troy.

Bo looked up at Bobby "Best we don't say anythin' to her 'till we know somethin' for sure"

Bobby wrinkled his nose as he curled his lip. "Yeah, she's enough of a whinge-bag as it is"

"Bobby! Don't talk that way about ya sister" Bo reprimanded him.

Daisy stood up and went over to him.

"Honey, she's just worried. Same as we all are" She said softly patting his arm.

"And all we can do is sit and wait" Bo sighed.

.

The rangers were sitting round the radio with the engine crew, listening as the drama unfolded. The first they had heard was when the smoke jumpers had put out a mayday call and

everyone in the room had stopped eating to listen. There were three men trapped, with no one else in the vicinity apart from the rest of their own crew.

_"This is Control. This is Control. We have an emergency situation up at Anna Ruby falls I want all crews in the area to report back as to their current situation. "_

_"Control This is Chopper 178. We are currently available for water drops and can be mobile in five minutes"_

_"Thanks 178"_

_"This is helitak orange crew. We are about to be picked up and can re-route if needed"_

_"Ok orange crew. Drop as soon as ya can. Hotshot emerald crew?"_

_"We read ya control"_

_"I'm sending a chopper for you, leave what ya doing and go help out."_

_"Copy control"_

_"Gold crew from control"_

"Gold crew receiving"

When Jess heard Luke, she bit her lip as she guessed what was coming.

_"Are you airborne, Gold crew?"_

"Yes Sir. You want us to turn this plane around"

_"Yes. They need all the help they can get up there and they need it now"_

"Roger that Control. ETA two minutes"

Johnny picked up the radio "Control This is Blue crew. We are currently on standby with Nacoochee engine crew. It would take us a while but we are free to respond"

_"I hear ya Blue crew. Do it. Be ready I'm sending a plane for you"_

Ted exchanged a glance with Johnny and Johnny added "Control, Ranger crew are gonna be right behind us."

"That's an affirmative Blue crew. Control to Red crew what's happening out there"

Whilst the half of the Red crew on the outside of the fire were still trying to fight a path through to the rest of their crew, the guys on the inside were trying to find an escape route. While

they had been fighting the fire on the ridge, the change in the wind pattern had pushed the fire around the hollow, cutting them off. They continued to fight the fire from the inside at the

same time hoping that help arrived soon as the fire was still advancing down the hillside towards them.

Luke looked out of the open doorway at the scene below.

"Holy Hannah!" He exclaimed registering the hell that he was about to drop into.

Tommy stood next to him "Jeez! That's a mess" He stated.

Luke turned back to his crew "OK. We need to do this hard and fast and keep an eye on the winds. I want this kit unloaded and up on the fire line faster than you've ever moved it before.

Any questions?"

"No sir" they all murmured

"Then let's do it" Luke replied "Those guys are relyin' on us"

Luke dropped the streamers and watched them fall and he followed close behind them. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his hands tremble against the parachute as he entered

the smoke. Fighting the parachute that seemed to have a mind of its own, he somehow managed to hit the landing zone and immediately set to work.

After consulting with Red crew Luke deployed his men to positions possible to make a path through the fire and were soon joined by Blue and Orange crews.

Things were getting hotter for the trapped men. _"Red crew 2 to control. We're gonna have to find somewhere to position fire shelters. Things are gettin' a might too troublesome in here"_

_"This is control, we hear you. Hang in there guys. We're not giving up on you"_

_"This is Blue crew 1. We need water drops on the west ridge we think we've found a way in."_

_"This is Chopper 178. You got it, Blue 1. Glad to help anyway we can"_

_"This here's air 32. I'm with you Chopper 178."_

Helicopters and planes circled the air continually dropping water and fire retardant into the flames and the crews on the ground were spread out doing their best to bring the fire under

control when a shout went up.

_"This is Blue crew 1. We've got a path through. Can you see us Red 2"_

A yell could be heard from the radio _"We see you Blue 1. and aren't you a sight for sore eyes"_

_"Blue 1 to control. We got 'em. Red 2 are out and safe"_

Cheers and yells went up from all over, including Control.

_"Control to Anna Ruby fire. Good work guys. Good work. Red 2 get back to the Ranger station where medics are standing by to check you out. Then you can take a well deserved break. As soon as _

_Nacoochee engine crew get there, Red 1 you can pack out and join them. Gold crew, Duke, you hear me?"_

"Yes Sir Loud and Clear"

_"I want you to assume IC"_

"Copy that Control. Duke out"

The smoke jumpers and helitack crews were joined by Hotshot crews and Engine crews as well as the Ranger crew and between them mounted a major assault on the fire that was

gathering ground and pace. The firefighters continued to work in shifts throughout the night and by first light things were looking a little better but the fire was still burning. The ranger

station at Anna Ruby Falls became the base camp for those forced to take a break and those needing medical attention, amongst them were Jess and Sarah-Jane.

Jess helped Sarah-Jane into a medics cubicle. "Thanks Jess. You need checking out too." Sarah-Jane frowned at her as a medic came in to examine her cut leg. "I wasn't the only one to get

a belly full of smoke"

Jess stood near the entrance. "I'm fine. It's only running on adrenaline for a week, that's making me feel queasy"

The medic glanced up at her "Well, we can't send you back out unless we're sure you're ok"

Jess puffed out her cheeks in annoyance "OK. OK. I'll go get checked out too. I'll meet you in the restaurant in a while Sarah Jane"

Sarah Jane smiled "Yeah Will do"

Luke was still hard at work alongside firefighters from other crews as well as his own, when he heard the two nearest him talking as they took a breather.

"I thought I felt something"

"Like what?"

"Water. I think it's raining"

"Nah. You're imagining it. It's probably just water from the aerial drops"

"Didn't feel like it"

Cheers and rebel yells could be heard coming through the forest as the rain started to get harder and became a torrential downpour, adding to the poor conditions they were working in

as the ground turned to mud that caused them to slide and loose their footing.

Luke grinned at the two guys next to him "Let's get back at it. We still got a job to do"

Jess and Sarah-Jane had just left the medics when Zac came rushing in. "Jess! Sarah Jane! Quick come and see this"

They looked at each other puzzled and followed him. Those around them had overheard and followed too wondering what was happening. Outside there was a scene of jubilant chaos. It

was raining so hard that it was bouncing off the hard ground and clattering on the roof of the building. Everyone was cheering and dancing around in it. Jess looked at Sarah Jane and

grinned. "If you can't beat them"

Sarah Jane laughed and the two of them jumped down the steps to join the others jumping around in the rain.

Control ran a radio check from all crews out fighting various fires. The news was coming back the same from all over. It was raining hard every where and was the break they needed to

start getting the upper hand at last. With the weather finally on their side they were beating back the fire and could finally start to imagine actually winning.

_"This is Control to all fire sites. I need a report of the situations out there"_

_"Yellow crew here. We got control and are mopping up"_

_"Chopper 35. We're over the leading edge and it's slowing down. It's even starting to receed in places."_

_"Silver crew on the edge. We got control here and it's nearly out."_

And so it continued from all crews including Luke's.

"Control. We got it licked and its nearly out here" Luke said with a smile.

_"Good job guys. Soon as ya can pack out to Anna Ruby and take Blue crew with you. Engine crews can finish mopping up. All crews that have been withdrawn are on standby until further notice _

_and by the sounds of it the others won't be far behind. This is control out"_

"Hey Tommy Ya read that." Luke spoke into the radio again.

"You bet, Southern Boy. We're bugging out and going home."

Luke laughed "Not until y'all get that equipment packed up and get your hind ends up here."

"I'm on my way. It's your turn to buy the beer"

Luke laughed again. "Gold crew to Blue crew. Did you copy that message from Control."

"Sure did Gold crew. We're right with you"

Luke assessed the current situation and handed over control to the fire chief from Nacoochee. Both groups of smoke jumpers had packed up their equipment and with a final look around

packed out.

Jess was back inside with most of the others and was busily chatting to other rangers as she leant back on the reception desk. The change in the weather, far from being depressing, had

lifted everyone's mood and there was jubilant feeling at the ranger station. Even though they were a long way from being finished. It was just getting light when one of the medics burst

in announcing, "The smoke jumpers are back"

Everyone immediately rushed back outside into the rain, which had turned into a fine drizzle, just as the Smoke jumpers got to the car park. They were greeted like conquering heroes as

people clapped and cheered and patted them on the back as they trudged towards the centre, being relieved of kit as they went. Jess scanned the exhausted faces until she saw the one

she was looking for. Luke was barely half way across the car park and had just enough time to hand off his kit to someone before Jess reached him at full pelt, He caught her, lifting her off

the ground as he hugged her and kissed her and spun her round. By the time he eventually set her down again, Jess was laughing and crying in equal measure.

"Hey Babe, what's wrong? Ain't ya pleased to see me!" He said rubbing his dirty thumb across her equally dirty face to remove the tears.

"I'm just being silly" she replied hanging onto him tightly "I've just never been so terrified in my life"

"Y'aint the only one" He said softly "And it's all been worth it to see this beautiful sight" He ran his thumb along her chin and kissed her gently.

Jess pulled a face and folded her arms. "You're a lousy liar Luke Duke. I'm filthy and wet and smelly"

Luke slid one arm round her back and the other hand down the side of her head as he grinned "Yeah, and you're still beautiful" He kissed her slowly to a few nudges and

whistles from a few of those who were still outside. Jess laughed as they looked up at the sky and the falling rain that had started to get heavy again. Luke twirled her round again as

they laughed and kissed some more. Not worrying about getting any wetter

Eventually they made their way inside with everyone else. By the time the other firefighters got back, there was quite a party atmosphere at the Ranger station as they ate and waited for

their next instructions.

The phone rang at the farm and Bobby picked it up as he walked passed.

_"Bobby!! How're you doing" _He heard his Mum say.

"Mum!" He exclaimed. He looked up at the the others that had gathered round. "Where are you?"

"_I'm back at Anna Ruby. Is Kait there?"_

"Yeah, she's here" Bobby dragged Kait closer so she could listen too.

"Mummy! Are you coming home ?" She asked.

_"Not just yet but hopefully soon." _

"Have you heard from Luke" Bobby asked

_"Yeah, he's fine. I have a surprise for you"_

_"Hey kids. Why ain't you in school?" _

"Luke!!" They both yelled at once.

"We were just about to go. What's happening?" Bobby asked.

Luke very quickly explained what was happening, sharing the phone with Jess.

"We heard about that crew getting trapped" Bobby told them.

"We thought you might have" Jess said "But everything's fine now. You kids just be good and we'll hopefully see you soon"

"I want you to come home now" Kait whined.

_"We just gotta wait for demob, Princess. We're still on standby right now."_

_"You had better get going or you'll be late for school"_

_"Mum!" Kait complained._

_"Ya promised to go to school. We'll call y'all again soon. Go on now."_

"OK then" Kait sighed. "I love you"

"Love you too" Jess replied.

"Me too kids" Luke added "Now go on. And stick your Uncle Bo on "

"OK See you soon" The kids said their goodbyes and Bobby handed the phone to Bo.

Gaby guided them towards the door as she kissed Bo Goodbye.

He smiled at her as she left to take the kids to school before turning to the phone. "Luke! How y'all doin'? We've all been real worried"

.

Luke wandered through the Ranger station looking for Jess. She had left him talking to Bo to go and help out with a few jobs that needed doing. He eventually found her in the car park

sorting equipment so he left her to it to go and sort out his own crews things. By the time they had sorted through everything, the rain was falling in torrents again as they all rushed

inside.

Control had put a radio call in and asked to be patched into the tannoy system. _"This here's control to Anna Ruby."_

"We copy control" Ted answered.

_"OK. We got good news. The fire is practically out all over thanks to the rain. So y'all can stand down."_

A cheer went up from everyone listening before the radio message continued. _"There's buses on their way to pick y'all up and you're gonna demob back to base at Westminster."_

* * *

After supper, Daisy, Troy and Cooter sat with Bo, Gaby and the kids in the living room at the farmhouse. Since Luke and Jess had been away this was where everyone had be gravitating

to await news. And tonight was no different. The news had told them what they wanted to know, that the fires were all nearly burnt out apart from a few flares.

"I was kinda hopin' we woulda heard some more from Luke and Jess by now" Daisy sighed.

"Yeah, well they gotta lot to do before they can be released." Bo replied.

"Can they come home then, Uncle Bo?" Kait asked

"We sure hope so, Darlin'." Bo smiled at her. "Why don't ya find somethin' for you and Troy to do for a little while" Bo gave her a quick hug as she stood next to his chair.

"I suppose" Kait answered unenthusiastically and her and Troy went off to her room.

"Did Lukas say he was gonna call again?" Cooter asked

"He didn't know where they were gonna be or if they could" Bo replied "We just have to wait"

Daisy sat back and sighed.

Cooter put an arm round her shoulders "Don't you worry, Darlin'. They'll be home afore ya know it"

Daisy rested her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"I just hope they didn't call while we was all in town earlier" Bo said bouncing Lacey on his knee.

They heard a car pull into the yard.

"Enos is here" Gaby said looking out and squinting against the darkness

Daisy looked puzzled "I thought he was goin' straight home when his shift finished" She said standing up.

"He's got someone with him" Gaby added then smiled "Bobby, go and get Kait quickly"

He pulled a face "Why me?" He complained getting up.

"Just hurry" Gaby urged.

Bo and Cooter just looked at each other puzzled and stood up to go and join Gaby at the window.

Kait came in grumbling "Now what, Bobby. We were just going to play a game"

"I don't know but Gaby wants you" Gaby caught hold of them and pulled them to the window before Daisy, Bo and Cooter could look out.

"Take a look" She smiled.

They looked out and Kait squealed "Mummy and Luke are home"

Gaby took Lacey from Bo as they raced out after the children.


	37. Chapter 37

**Coming home**

Enos' car had slid through the back roads as the Dukes had sat around talking. Creeping up on the farm without them realising.

"We really appreciate the ride, Enos" Luke spoke in the darkness as they drove.

"Any ol' time, Luke. You know I'm more 'n happy to help" Enos replied.

"Yeah we know" Jess patted his shoulder wearily from the back seat.

"Did ya tell 'em we were comin'? " Luke asked.

"Not as ya told me y'all wanted it to be a surprise now. Daisy just thinks I'm workin' late"

"I hope the kids are still up" Jess pondered as they pulled up in the yard.

Luke smiled as they got out. "I'm guessin' they'll still be up, seein' as how Daisy and Cooter are still here" He knew Jess couldn't wait to see them. He couldn't wait to see them either.

Luke and Enos went to get their bags from the boot and Jess just stood in the middle of the yard looking up at the stars and breathing deeply.

"Pleased to be home" Luke asked her as he came over and she took her bag from him.

Jess smiled "It's just so nice to be able to breath fresh air and not smell burning, to look up and be able to see a clear Georgia sky with no smoke."

Luke smiled "No matter how many fires I've been to, that's still gotta be the best part" He put his arm round her as they all turned at the sound of a scream from the porch.

"Mummy! Pa!" Kait, Bobby and Troy were racing towards them, with the others right behind.

Jess and Luke hugged the kids tight, not even Bo could hardly get to them.

"How come ya didn't tell us you were comin'? " Bo said as he hugged Luke and shook his shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"We wanted to surprise ya" Luke grinned back as he hugged the others.

"Enos Strate, did you know about this?" Daisy folded her arms pretending to be cross, but the glint in her eye gave her away.

"I'm sorry Daisy I sure did. They called me earlier this afternoon and asked that I pick 'em up at the airfield" Enos replied.

"As it was such a nice surprise, I forgive you" Daisy gave him a big kiss in her excitement, making Enos blush and the others laugh.

Troy tugged on Enos' sleeve and Enos picked him up.

Troy pulled a face at Luke standing next to them. "Whew! You sure smell bad, Uncle Luke" He screwed up his face and waved his hand in front of his nose.

Luke smiled "Yeah, I guess I do Buddy"

"We haven't had chance to change" Jess added.

"Did you get a chance to eat?" Gaby asked.

"Only pack food up at Anna Ruby, and that was hours ago" Luke replied

"Well we'd better go get ya somethin'. And get ya cleaned up" Daisy said linking arms with Luke.

Bo was still hugging him and ruffling the back of his hair as they walked across the yard all talking at once.

Jess and Luke stood in the kitchen with Kait clinging on to them tightly, as they spoke to Gaby and Bo, who were busy rustling up some food.

Luke grinned as he put his arm round Jess "Notice how we've only been away for a week and they's all moved back in already" His eyes, sunken with tiredness, had already started to get

their glint back. Gaby looked round at them worried.

Bo recognised his teasing and grinned "Well we all knew how much ya missed us."

"And we thought you'd be pleased to have us back" Daisy added joining in as she walked in and overhearing them. "And if you two are gonna eat y'all had better go get cleaned up first"

she added.

"Yeah, that would be good. These clothes are startin' to feel like a second skin" Luke grimaced. He hugged Daisy and went to go.

"Hey Lu." Jess called him back "Bags the new bathroom"

Luke smirked "If I get there first, you'll have to share"

Jess pulled a face at him. "I'm not sharing with you in that state"

The others laughed as Luke winked and shot off.

Jess tried to take Kait off of her waist so she could go shower and change too, but Kait just clung on tighter.

"I want you to stay here" She whined.

"I just want to get cleaned up, sweetheart. I won't be long. Unless you like the smell of bar-be-cued bushes" Jess said gently stroking her hair.

Kait wrinkled her nose "Not really" But she didn't let go.

Gaby left the stirring of the pot on the stove to Daisy and came over. She gently, but firmly took hold of Kait's arms and peeled them off. "Why don't you come with me Chica. You can help

me cook for your Mum and Luke. They'd like it even better if you made it"

Kait whined but eventually reluctantly went with Gaby and Daisy.

"Thank you" Jess mouthed to Gaby and peeped into the lounge.

Bo patted her arm "You go. I'll check on Bobby"

"Thanks" She kissed his cheek and left.

By the time she returned, Kait was sitting curled up on Luke's lap as he sat in the lounge talking to the rest of them. Jess turned and went into the kitchen to join Gaby.

"Thanks for taking Kait before" She said.

"No problem" Gaby looked up. "You feel better now"

"A bit" Jess pulled a face. "It'll probably take a while to get back to normal"

Gaby turned away from the plates of food she was dishing up "Jess, what Luke said before.......about us being here" She said with concern.

"Take no notice of him. He was just teasing" Jess went over to her "Gaby, we are just really greatful that you and Bo were here to take care of the kids let alone everything else. We

couldn't have gone without you being here for them."

"It was just easier" Gaby added

"And it's fine. Really. Gaby, thank you for taking such good care of them" They hugged each other just as Bo and Luke came in, arms round each other and Kait clinging onto Luke's free

hand.

Bo smiled "If this is a private moment, we can just go away again"

Gaby pulled a face at him as Jess left her and went to hug Bo

"You know I'd never send you away" Jess grinned and kissed him.

Luke pulled a face at their overly familiar attitude, but he wasn't worried. He knew that was just how they were together. And leaving Kait with Jess, he went over to Gaby,put an arm

round her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "We really appreciate everythin' y'all's done here while we were gone.

Gaby smiled and rested her head on his shoulder a moment before saying "You two had better sit and eat before Bo gets to this"

Bo pouted as he sat at the table with them. Kait sitting on Jess' lap as they ate and talked. Gaby made coffee for the others and cut up a pie and when Luke and Jess had eaten they went

to join them. Luke had noticed that Jess hadn't eaten much, but he guessed that she was just as tired as he was and needed to sleep.

As they all sat talking and catching up on the last few days, Kait went to sleep on Jess's lap and Daisy sat on the arm of the sofa with her arm round Luke.

Luke rested his head back and stifled a yawn.

"Sugar, y'all are beat. It's time we left and let ya get some sleep" Daisy said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, we can catch up some more tomorrow" Cooter added standing up. "But it's sure good to see ya both home safe"

They all started to move "Y'all know where we are if ya need anythin' " Enos said "Come on, Little Buddy" He scooped Troy up from the chair where he was curled up asleep. Daisy hugged

Luke and Jess where they were and Cooter shook Luke's hand and kissed Jess on the cheek. They all said their goodbye's and Bo and Gaby went to see them all off.

Jess looked at Bobby who had been quite quiet all evening. "You OK, Bobby D?"

He sighed "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been quite a week."

Luke let out a sarcastic laugh "Ya can say that again"

Bo and Gaby came back in.

"He's worked real hard this week. at school and here on the farm" Bo said.

Luke reached out and patted Bobby's knee, which was the nearest place he could reach, "Ya did good Kiddo. I'm proud of ya" He said wearily.

"And ya better get some rest coz I'm gonna need ya again tomorrow" Bo added.

"I'm back now, he don't have to" Luke replied.

Bo looked at Luke fighting to stay awake "Cousin, you're bushed. You ain't gonna be doin' anythin' tomorrow."

"We can manage" Bobby added standing up.

Kait wriggled on Jess's lap. "We can talk about this tomorrow, I'd better get this one into bed" Jess shifted slightly.

Bo came over "Here, darlin'. Let me take her for ya." He said picking Kait up. "Ya look as if ya can hardly hold up yourself"

Jess gave him a smile. "Thanks Bo." And he took Kait off to put her into bed.

"Bobby, are you going to go to bed too?" Gaby asked. "You still have school tomorrow"

"I'm not going tomorrow" Bobby said defiantly.

"Come on Kiddo." Luke hauled himself out of the chair with a struggle "Ain't nothin' you're gonna miss around here and school's important." He patted Bobby's shoulder.

Bo came back in. "Yeah, and ya can't miss all that work that's waitin' on you" He smiled.

Bobby pulled a face "OK"

"Gaby and I are gonna be right across the yard, Kid. Ya need anythin' tonight ya come get us and can ya listen out for Kait?"

Bobby nodded

"and I need ya to get Kait up for chores in the mornin' too. Gaby and I will do breakfast and get ya to school"

"We're back now. We can do that" Jess frowned.

Bo grinned at her "You can take the day off"

"Who put you in charge, Bo?" Luke said in bemusement.

Bo put his arm round Luke and rested on him, not too heavily as Luke probably couldn't hold his weight right now, "You did, Cuz. When ya went away and let me with the kids"

Luke pulled a face and then smiled "I guess I did"

"Now will you two get, coz I ain't puttin' you to bed too" Bo grinned.

"Come on Babe" Luke pulled Jess to her feet "We got our orders"

Jess let Luke drag her up "Sounds like it " They hugged Bobby, Gaby and Bo and went to bed.

.

Bobby rubbed his hand through his hair and yawned as he went to wake Kait. Her door was open and her bed was empty. He hadn't heard her get up. He walked back passed Jess and

Luke's partly open door pushing it open slightly more as he heard Bo come into the kitchen. Bobby went through to meet him.

"Mornin' Kid. Good you're up already" Bo greeted him.

"Yeah I'm up" Bobby replied.

"Is Kait comin'?" Bo asked.

"I went to wake her but she wasn't there" Bobby told him.

"Where is she?" Bo looked concerned

But Bobby smiled "It's OK. I found her" He beckoned Bo to follow him. He went back to Luke and Jess's room and pushed open the door completely.

Bo smiled at what he saw. Kait was curled up in bed with Jess and Luke and they were all still fast asleep. Bobby crept in and shook her gently. As she opened her eyes, he put his finger

to his lips indicating to her to stay quiet and he motioned her to get up. As they left the room Bo closed the door. Kait yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Bo ran his hand over her head. "You OK, Darlin'?"

She nodded still half asleep.

"Ya gonna come get the eggs for breakfast?"

She nodded again.

Bo smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Go get ya boots and ya jacket then" and Kait padded of to her room still in her clothes from the night before.

.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The sort of silence that put Luke on edge. He opened his eyes and glanced around not moving. His arm was numb and his chest felt heavy. He looked down as

consciousness took control and he realised where he was. Home. Safe. The weight on his chest and reason for his dead arm was Jess, laid out across him, using him like a pillow.

Luke smiled as he ran his free hand across her head and tried to wriggle the other one out from underneath her. She moved slightly as he rubbed his arm, the feeling coming back slowly,

before putting both arms round her shoulders, playing with the ends of her hair. She moved again, her hand taking hold of his as she opened her eyes.

She looked up and smiled at him "Hi"

He smiled back "Hi"

Jess wriggled up to kiss him. "What time is it?"

"I got no idea" Luke answered and moved around until he could see the clock beside the bed "Oh Lord, it's ten o'clock"

Jess sat up "I should have been up ages ago to see the kids"

Luke put his arm round her waist and pulled her back "Bo and Gaby are takin' care of them, but I did mean to get up and help too." He picked up a note leaning on the clock "Bo left this"

He read it out as Jess settled back down next to him "Mornin' guys. Kids are in school, chores are done and there ain't nothin' for y'all to do 'till lunch. Fresh coffee in the kitchen when

you're ready for it and we're doin' lunch for ya at one thirty, if y'alls awake by then. Enjoy the rest. Bo. PS spoke to Jess's folks and they send their love."

"Sounds like Bo's got everything under control" Jess yawned snuggling closer "We've got hours before lunch"

Luke grinned as he put the note on the bed and turned her head up towards him so that he could kiss her. "Just what I was thinking"

Jess pushed him off slightly. "I was thinking of more sleep" She said pulling a face at him.

"But I'm awake now" Luke pouted.

.

By lunch time they had managed to get another couple of hours sleep as well as showered and dressed. Luke poured himself a coffee while he was waiting for Jess.

"Does that coffee taste as bad as it smells?" She asked wrinkling her nose as she joined him.

"It ain't too bad. Ya want one?" Luke replied.

Jess pulled a face "No thanks. It's already turning my stomach"

Luke looked at her slightly concerned "Jess, are ya sick?"

"I'll be OK. The past week has just shot my nerves to pieces, I suppose and I'm probably just hungry"

Luke wrapped his arms round her "We'd better go get ya some lunch then" and he kissed her forehead.

When they got to Bo's, he and Gaby were in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Well hey there" Bo grinned hugging them both "Ya made it then"

"You feeling better?" Gaby asked as she hugged them too.

Luke glanced at Jess "Yeah I guess"

"Ya both still look beat" Bo commented "Did ya get any sleep at all while you were away?"

"A little" Jess replied. "How were the kids this morning?"

"Fine. Kait was a little whingy but she was OK" Gaby told them.

"Sounds like Kait" Luke rolled his eyes

"She gets like that when she'd upset" Jess explained "All whiney and clingy"

"Bobby's been really good with her" Gaby said

Bo pulled a face "Yeah most of the time, when he weren't yellin' at her or pushing her around."

"That's Bobby" Luke shook his head looking displeased.

"He always kicks off when something's bugging him" Jess added.

"How come Kait was in your bed this mornin'?" Bo enquired as they sat down to eat.

"She was?" Luke was surprised. "I didn't notice"

Jess smiled "Neither did I but I'm not surprised"

"So when d'yall go back to work" Bo asked.

"A week" Jess replied as they ate.

"We gotta get checked by the Doc in a week before Jess can work and I can back on call" Luke explained "It's normal practise after a major fire"

They cotinued to chat over lunch and afterwards Luke went off to ride shotgun, as Bo ran an errand and Jess stayed with Gaby to chat and play with Lacey.

"Jess, are you and Luke really OK?" Gaby asked looking worried.

Jess sighed "Yeah, I'm worried about Luke though"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I watched him up there. He is so completely focussed when he's working, he hardly eats or sleeps. And he still feels guilty about the guys that got hurt, like it was his fault"

"That's silly"

Jess smiled at her "You try telling Luke"

Gaby smiled back "Stubborn as mules these Dukes when they get something in their heads"

Jess chuckled "And don't we know it"

"And what about you?" Gaby turned serious. "You still look exhausted"

"Oh I'll be fine in a day or two, when I've had a chance to get back to normal"

"Well, we'll have to make sure that happens soon, even if it means keeping an eye on Luke"

After spending a quiet afternoon with Bo and Gaby, Jess and Luke were out by the barn when Gaby got back from school with the kids. Kait ran over to join them hanging round Jess's

waist after she had hugged them both.

"How's school?" she asked them.

"OK I suppose " Kait moaned. "I've got a whole story to write for homework"

"And you Bob?" Luke asked

"It's hard work" Bobby complained.

Luke smiled "Well it is senior year Kiddo"

"Yeah and don't they want to keep reminding us" He pouted.

"Ya get your homework done and we might have time to put Jackson up against General Lee before supper" Luke grinned at him.

Bobby dropped his head "Ah, about that" He glanced up quickly trying to avoid their gaze.

Jess frowned "Where is Jackson?" she asked realising she hadn't see it about the farm and Bobby evidently hadn't driven it to school.

"Well,........er..........."

"Bobby" Luke had a tone of 'you had better just tell us'.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Kait, come on we can go give some apple to the horses" Gaby took her by the shoulders and guided her away not giving her a chance to complain.

"Well.......... Jed and I were racing back from town a couple of days ago............and we were up along Old Oak Road and forgot the bridge was out............and.."

"Ya jumped the dang creek" Luke sighed guessing the rest.

"Er.........yeah" Bobby glanced up not sure whether to look apologetic or pleased with himself.

"Bobby!" Jess exploded "What have you been told about racing that car round like a lunatic and how many times have you benn told to keep it on the ground"

Luke put a steadying hand on her arm "So what's the damage?"

"When I landed I hit a rock and ..........took a chunk out of the bottom of the engine" He looked down, suddenly very concerned with how dirty his trainers were.

Luke winced "How much?"

"Cooter came and towed it in and had a look at it and...."

"Bobby, how much" Jess repeated.

Bobby screwed up his face "Three hundred dollars" He flinched waiting for the explosion that he knew was coming.

"Three hundred dollars!" Jess yelled first.

"And how in the heck are ya gonna pay for that?" Luke followed.

"I have a bit saved up and I thought you might lend me the rest"

"No way, Bob. You wrecked the car being cocky and now you have to put it right. You've been told time and time again about the way you drive that car, so now you have no car and only

yourself to blame" Jess was not happy.

"But I only need a hundred dollars" Bobby pouted "I have the rest and Cooter said I could work off the labour charge"

"Then it looks like you need to go get yaself a job, coz ya Mum's right. You did it, you pay for it" Luke agreed.

Bo had come out part way through the conversation. "Rhubottom's needs a delivery driver. Ya can do that." He suggested "Ya can't jump the truck" He winked at Bobby.

"Can I borrow the jeep and go find out about it?" Bobby asked eager to escape.

"Yes you can find out about it but the jeep's still up in Nacoochee" Jess replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"Take the General" Bo smiled tossing the keys to Bobby.

Luke took them back off him. "Ya can take the pick up and that's all ya get to drive until you can be more responsible"

Bo shrugged "I tried for ya kid"

"But that thing's ancient and it doesn't go faster than a crawl" Bobby complained.

"That's too bad" Jess responded "If you had done as you were told you wouldn't have to drive it"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Bobby groaned "Whatever" He waved a hand and walked away.

Luke yelled after him. "Bobby D., you get your hind end back here this minute."

Bobby came back. "What now? It was you that taught me how to jump the stupid car after all"

"Bobby, you loose the attitude right now and apologise" Jess reprimanded.

"You are treadin' very dangerous ground here." Luke glared at him folding his arms across his chest "You don't need to be sassin' ya Mum like that. So unless ya wanna be grounded till

you're outta high school, ya need buck your ideas up "

Bobby glared back at him deciding whether or not to answer back. Eventually, he thought better of it. "Yes Sir." His tone more compliant He looked form Luke to his Mum "I'm sorry"

"OK" Jess patted his arm.

Luke's look softened "Go on get outta here. But I expect ya back here in an hour for chores and homework"

Bobby gave a quick grin "Yes Dad" and he turned and raced for the pick up.

Luke put his arm round Jess as they watched him go and Bo leaned on his other shoulder.

"Did ya have to be so hard on him? He did have a point there Luke. We did teach him to jump the creek" Bo said with a grin.

Luke pulled the 'Bo face' "That's as maybe, but how many times did we get into trouble with Uncle Jesse for doin' it?"

"And since when did you turn into Uncle Jesse?" Bo kept grinning as he wound Luke up.

"Since I got me a teenage boy, that's just like we was."

Bo patted Luke's shoulder "Well seein' as how you've turned into Uncle Jesse, there's a goat in here needs it's feet tendin' to." Bo smirked and walked away.

"Bo's right" Luke said to Jess "I am partly to blame"

Jess smiled "Yeah, but not for everything" and she kissed him.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back "

Jess kissed him again "I know you will. Just think what you put your Uncle Jesse through for years"

Luke pulled a face "I'm just findin' out" and they followed Bo into the barn.

Luke came into the kitchen to find Jess bustling about. He wrapped his arms tightly round her waist, but she pulled him off slightly. "What happened to you? " He asked looking puzzled.

"It was just turning my stomach, that's all so I thought I'd make a start on supper" She looked at his concerned face "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine"

He kissed her slowly "If you say so" He knew better than to try and fuss over her.

Luke picked up the coffee pot and it was empty. "No coffee?!"

"I told you it smelt funny. I threw it out"

"What about tea then?"

Jess looked at him apologetically "That smelt funny too"

Luke pulled a face, partly in exhasperation but mostly in amusement "Jess! What is with you today?"

"I'm sorry. It's probably some kind of reaction to everything that's happened"

"I've heard of some people goin' a little swirly after a big fire but I ain't ever heard of it turnin' anyone off coffee before" He teased.

Jess playfully slapped his arm at his teasing "Well, you have now"

Luke shook his head "Can I drink the milk?"

Jess smiled and kissed him "Yes, you can drink the milk"


	38. Chapter 38

**In Sickness and In Health**

After a few days of being home Luke was feeling much better and was back to normal. Jess on the other hand was feeling worse. She was trying to carry on as normal, but spent most of

her time over the last two days either sleeping or throwing up and Luke was getting more and more worried in spite of her insistence that she had probably picked up a bug and it was

nothing to worry about.

Luke stared out of the window in silence as Bo drove the General home.

Bo glanced at him "Penny for 'em, Cousin"

Luke pulled his attention back inside the car. "Take more'n that to work out what's goin' on"

Bo knew Luke had been worried about Jess "Jess still sick"

Luke rubbed his hands across his face as if trying to wake himself up. "Yeah. She says it's nothin' but she seems to be gettin' worse"

"Why don't ya take her to see the Doc?"

"We gotta go soon anyhow. She was amazing up at the fire Bo. You shoulda seen her. She was scared to death but she just mucked in and got on with it. She coulda left but she didn't

and she was brave and strong and dependable. Like she'd done it all a hundred times before."

"Sounds like ya should be real proud of her"

"I was.....I am, but now it's like she's fallin' apart"

"It's probably nothin', Luke." Bo put a steadying hand on his shoulder "But maybe you oughta get her to see the Doc sooner,......to put your mind at rest" He stopped the General outside

the house and they climbed out. Bo went round the car to join Luke. "She'll be fine, Luke. Jess is gonna be just fine" He said as he hugged Luke. "Now go on and see her"

The house was quiet. It was hardly ever quiet when Jess or the kids were there. He was just starting to think no-one was home when he saw Jess asleep on the sofa. He went over and

pulled a blanket over her. As he crouched down beside her, he gently brushed her hair back from her face. Last time she looked this bad was before the wedding, when she wasn't eating

or sleeping. Now she seemed to spend best part of her time asleep. Luke stood up and went over to the phone. Bo was right, he needed to sort this out, whatever Jess thought., he had

to know what was going on.

When he put the phone down he went back over to Jess and just stood watching her sleep for a while before going into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. At least he could drink that

while she was asleep and she wouldn't be bothered by it. He took it out onto the porch until he heard a noise from inside he went back in quickly washing his coffee cup to get rid of the

smell, and found Jess sitting up on the sofa trying to decide whether it was safe to move or not.

"Hey Babe. How ya doin'?" He asked gently sinking to his knees in front of her.

"I'll be fine if I can get my stomach off the roller coaster"

He carefully helped her to her feet "Better?"

"A bit. " She looked at the clock "Luke I'm sorry I haven't even started lunch yet. I don't know what's the matter with me lately, I only meant to sit down for a minute"

"Don't worry It's fine, I can do it" He brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Ya want anythin'" He asked as they moved through into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure." She leaned heavily on the table trying to get control of her stomach as the movement hadn't helped. Luke got her a glass of water and after she took a sip and put it down

she wrapped her arms round his waist. "I'm so lucky to have you to take care of me" she mumbled into his shirt.

"And I'm gonna always do that. That's why I called the Doc and brought the appointment through to tomorrow"

Jess looked up at him as if she were about to complain then sighed "OK"

"I'm worried about ya Jess"

She ran her hand down his face "I know" she kissed him tentatively, but quickly pushed him away again."Ergh, you've been drinking coffee"

Luke rubbed his hand across his mouth "I'm sorry, I tried to get rid of the smell. I drank it outside"

"It's not your fault" She leaned back on the table again. "By the way, Zac called. He and Sarah Jane are coming down here to work next week if they get the all clear. They said if I send

them the keys they'd bring the jeep back for me."

"That's real good of 'em" Luke said rubbing her back. "If we'd stayed a couple more days we coulda brought it back ourselves. When they comin'?"

"Friday" Jess took a few deep breaths "I'm sorry" She put her hand over her mouth and ran out.

Luke frowned as he was left standing in the kitchen with his hands on his hips watching her go.

.

Luke sat in the hospital waiting room, fidgeting as he waited for Jess. He hated these places. Nothing good ever happened here. He had been given the all clear, but he knew he would be.

He felt fine. It was Jess that had been in with the Doctor for what seemed like hours. He needed to know what was wrong with her, because the feeling he had was that this wasn't

something that was just going to go away. The door opened and Jess emerged with the Doctor. Luke sprang across the room to her side in a moment.

"Thank you Doc" She was saying

"No problem you just take them that file and they will deal with everything. And in the meantime I'll call you with the blood test results" The Doctor replied shaking her hand "Luke," He

turned to him "You take good care of her now" He shook Luke's hand and went.

Luke turned to Jess "What was that all about?"

Jess looked at him tentatively. "I'll tell you later"

"Jess, is there somethin' really wrong. I wanna know" Worry was taking over Luke's previously calm exterior and he frustratedly snapped.

Jess put a hand on his arm, pulling him to one side.

"Luke please. I'll explain everything, I promise. I just have to take these notes to the fourth floor then we can get out of here"

Hating not knowing what was going on and that she was definitely not telling him something, he ranted stroppily "So there is somethin'. What ya gotta go there for? Ain't nothin up there

but maternity anyhow and it ain't................." He stopped mid sentence as his brain caught up with his mouth and he looked round at her as she stood watching him nervously biting her

lip. "Maternity!" He said again more quietly.

Jess nodded.

He looked down to her hand resting on her stomach and back to her face "Ya mean....."

She nodded again.

He took a deep breath and ran one hand back through his hair the other on his hip as the news sank in.

This was not how Jess had hoped he'd react. She bit her lip more as she watched him, his jaw clenched tight "Luke" she said quietly "Say something, please"

Luke looked back at her, his face blank. "We're having a baby." Jess couldn't tell if the tone was surprise or anger, or a mixture of both.

Jess looked thoroughly dejected at his reaction but could have equally cried when a smile gradually spread across his face. "We're having a baby!" He said louder and more excitedly.

He hugged her and kissed her, lifting her off her feet, as he yelled "We're having a baby!"

Jess laughed returning the hugs and kisses. This was more the reaction she had hoped for. Suddenly he put her down and with one arm still round her he gently placed the other hand on

her stomach. "I'm sorry. I need to be more careful."

Jess smiled "It's OK. You had me worried there for a minute"

"I was just shocked, is all. I wasn't expecting this"

Jess hesitated "But ,.....you are happy about it?"

Luke took her face in his hands "Of course I am" He said gently, staring into her eyes. "We're gonna have ourselves a baby. I'm gonna be a Daddy again" He kissed her again. "I love you

Jess Duke"

Jess smiled back at him "And I love you" She threw her arms round his neck.

They laughed as Luke lifted of her feet again, hugging and kissing her.

"Come on, Let's go!" Jess grabbed his hand as he put her down and pulled him towards the lift.

"Jess, did you have no idea?" Luke asked as they waited for it to arrive.

She pulled a face "I should have done. But, no. It was so the last thing I had been thinking of"

"But I thought you couldn't" Luke looked puzzled.

"Shouldn't, Not couldn't" She replied.

Luke's previous excitement turned to concern "Is it dangerous?"

"Not exactly. They say it shouldn't be like before, but they'll keep a closer eye on me to make sure"

They stepped into the lift as they talked "I want to know everythin' that happened with Kait and Bobby" Luke pressed. She had told him bits before but never the whole story and up to

now Luke had never seen a reason to push her.

Jess ran her hand back through his hair looking serious "I'll tell you, Lu. But for now let's just enjoy the moment"

"OK" He agreed quietly, pulling her closer to him. Then he smiled "We're having a baby" Jess smiled as he kissed her again.

Back at the farm, Luke lifted Jess out of the General and kissed her before taking her hand to lead her in. Bo and Gaby came out to join them as they went.

"How d'it go?" Bo asked

"Great" Luke answered exchanging a big grin with Jess.

"Jess are you OK?" Gaby asked as her and Bo looked puzzled.

Jess smiled "I will be. They said what I have will pass eventually"

"But if ya still sick, how come y'all's lookin' so danged happy?" Bo asked.

"Because at least now we know what it is" Jess replied "And we know that it's nothing to worry about" Jess smiled.

"Why don't we go get a coffee and ya can tell us all about it" Bo said slightly bewildered

"No coffee" Luke told him as he walked hand in hand with Jess "We got milk"

Jess and Luke wouldn't tell Bo and Gaby what was wrong. As they sat talking, Jess and Luke sat together on the sofa, fingers of their hands entwined as they rested on Jess's stomach.

Lacey was starting to just starting to crawl around the floor where she played. Luke smiled as she sat on her bottom and put her hands up to him to be picked up. He picked her up and

sat her on his lap. And Gaby and Bo watched as he and Jess played with her and talked to her.

"So are ya gonna tell us what's goin' on" Bo asked.

Luke looked at him "No" He replied definitely.

"But you are both OK" Bo pushed.

"Yeah, we're OK" Jess sighed wearily. "But I'm just going to be sick and tired for a while"

"Well, we had better let you get some rest" Gaby said to her. "If there's anything we can do, you let us know" She stood up and took Lacey from Luke.

"Thanks Honey." Luke stood up and kissed her cheek. He tickled Lacey and kissed her forehead.

"What d'ya suppose that was all about?" Bo asked Gaby as they walked back to their house.

Gaby smiled "If we didn't know any better, I'd say that Jess is pregnant"

"Pregnant!" Bo exclaimed "But they said that she couldn't"

"Well, you saw what they were like and how they were with Lacey" Gaby pointed out.

"Now Honey, you know that they're always like that with this little darlin' here" Bo smiled as he poked Lacey's tummy making her giggle.

"Yeah,.........but there's something different............they're hiding something"

Bo laughed "Gaby, you're just way too curious. You been takin' lessons off Daisy?"

Gaby smiled at him "Maybe I've just been in Hazzard too long."

Later that afternoon, Gaby drove Jess into town to collect the kids from school and Bo and Luke were out stacking the last of the harvested crops. They were working shoulder to shoulder

in the sun, shirts off like they used to, when Bo stopped for a break. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead.

He held out a flask of water to Luke "Here Luke, take a break. You're still supposed to be taking it easy"

Luke took the flask "Don't fuss Bo. I'm fine"

Bo leaned back on the pick up and looked down at the ground, hesitating before he spoke again. "Er... Luke" He looked up "Is Jess really gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, she's fine" Luke smiled and handed the flask back.

"What's actually wrong with her?"

Luke chuckled as he went back to work "I can't say right now"

Bo put the flask in the back of the pick up and went to join him "Gaby's got this dang fool notion that she's pregnant"

Luke grinned at Bo as he worked "I ain't sayin' Bo"

"But, ."

"By the way," Luke interrupted before Bo could ask anything else "We're takin' the kids to the lodge this weekend. You can manage things here can't ya?"

"I guess" He sighed. He wasn't going to get anything else from Luke, that was obvious.

As Luke had said, he and Jess took the kids away for the weekend so that they would have a chance to talk to them and explain about the baby. They weren't too sure how they were

going to take it. But they were delighted both took it really well.

"So are ya OK about the baby?" Luke asked them as he sat on the bench on the porch outside the lodge, Kait on his lap.

Bobby smiled "Yeah, I'm OK about it, but I wish I didn't have to think about it. It's enough to gross me out"

"Bobby!" Jess exclaimed as Luke laughed.

"And why would it do that?" Luke smirked at him.

"You and my Mum doing that. That's just not right. You're supposed to be old and boring" He pulled a face.

"And what ain't we supposed to be doing " Luke smiled, putting his arm round Jess.

"Old doesn't have to be boring Bobby D." Jess agreed.

Bobby held up his hands "Enough please. People are going to know way too much anyway"

Jess and Luke laughed

"What's gross about us having a baby?" Kait asked looking puzzled.

This time Bobby laughed as he patted Luke's shoulder. "Good luck explaining that one away"

Luke looked horrified "I ain't explainin' where babies come from, especially not to a girl"

"Oh you sillies. I know all about where babies come from already." Kait said matter of factly.

Jess smiled as she took her hand "Yeah some, maybe it's time I explained the rest. But we can do that later"

"Seriously, you guys. Y'all ask anythin' or say anythin', if y'aint happy we wanna know, 'coz this is gonna be your little brother or sister"

"It's going to be great. " Kait said as she hugged them.

Bobby smiled "Yeah, if I think about it like that, maybe it's not so bad."

Jess went to hug him too and he backed off.

"Just 'coz I said I don't mind you don't have to get all mushy"

Luke and Jess laughed at him.

"Well, how about we all go do a little fishing then?" Luke smiled.

Kait cheered and ran off to get her rod.

They settled by the lake, the kids further along and Jess sat leaning on Luke's shoulder, staring out over the water.

Luke rested the rod down. "They took it pretty good" He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, "Jess sighed "Better than I thought they would. Kait's already choosing names"

Luke chuckled then they went quiet again.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

Jess took a deep breath finally pulling her gaze away from the sun glinting on the dark water. "I need to ask you something".

"Fire away"

"Can you take care of the kids......just for a few days"

"Why? Where you gonna be?"

Jess stared into his eyes "I need to go to Okey"

Luke put his arms round her as he realised "Bekka!"

Jess nodded against his shoulder "I need to tell her and be there"

"Ya want me to come" Luke asked gently.

"I need you to stay here" She looked up at him "We can't both run out on the kids again so soon and I need to spend time with Bex." She ran her hand slowly down his face "Do you

mind?"

"No, I understand" He said pulling her back towards him.

"What about Coy?" She said pulling back to look at him again as she bit her lip.

Luke hooked her hair back behind her ear "It's OK. Really OK. I trust ya"

Jess threw her arms round his neck "Thank you"

Their lips had barely met when......

"Mum! Luke! I mean Pa! Come quick! I caught one!"

They looked round at Kait and smiled. Three kids wasn't going to be so bad.

.

Two weeks later, Jess was back from Oklahoma and was back at work. She was still sick and tired a lot of the time and everyone was still worried about her as they had decided not to tell

anyone yet. Jess wanted to be able to talk to her family before the whole of Hazzard knew. Kait had nearly let the cat out of the bag at least a half a dozen times, but they had managed

to gloss over it. Everyone was coming for dinner tonight so that they could tell everyone, before Bo left for the circuit. He'd already been home longer than he planned.

Jess had got home from work and gone for a shower to try and wake herself up before Luke got back from collecting the kids. She was in the kitchen wearing just one of Luke's shirts, her

wet hair hanging down her back soaking the shirt as she began preparing supper.

Bo walked in "Hey Darlin' " He smiled before realising what she was, or wasn't, wearing. He turned round quickly to face the window. "Sorry I didn't know you..........I mean.....the door was

open." He stuttered.

Jess smiled "It's OK, Bo. I'm decent" she said reaching up to kiss his cheek "Well, almost" She grinned looking down at the shirt, with just enough buttons done up to make it decent. "I

was just putting supper on before I went to get dressed Have a seat"

"I was looking for Gaby" Bo said making himself comfortable at the table "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah she was just gong out with the dogs as I got home. She said she wouldn't be long then she was coming over"

"OK. Luke and the kids not back yet?"

"Bobby had basketball practise and Kait was dancing. Luke was going to watch. They should be here soon too"

Bo grinned at her. "Is that Luke's shirt you're wearing?"

Jess looked at him and grinned. "It's just comfortable"

Bo smirked "Well, Honey, it looks a whole lot better on you than it does on him"

As he spoke Luke walked in followed by the kids

"I heard that, Bo" Luke said to him. Then he smiled at Jess "But y'aint wrong about that, Cousin." He ran his hand across her stomach as he kissed her.

"Please, don't do that while I'm around" Bobby pulled a face as he picked at the food Jess had out.

Jess smiled at him as she slapped his hand away. "How was practise?"

"Good " He mumbled from the refrigerator "We have a game Friday" he emerged with a piece of cheese and an apple.

Jess frowned "Bobby! Can't you get something proper to eat"

He grinned "Couldn't find anything. I'm going to get my science out of the way before everyone comes round."

Jess turned to Kait as he left. She was hanging round her waist, her head on Jess's stomach whispering.

"How was your day?" Jess asked.

"OK I suppose" Kait sighed. "Seth got into trouble for putting glue in Ellie-mae's hair"

"I bet he did"Jess smiled.

Bo looked at her puzzled as she carried on whispering. Jess smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"What ya doin' Honey?" He asked as Gaby came in.

Kait looked at Jess before answering, "Just singing to myself. I gotta go do somethin' " and she dashed off.

Luke put his arm round Jess as they smiled at each other. They knew what Kait had been doing.

"How was the walk?" Jess asked Gaby.

"Good," She replied "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah the shower worked wonders."

"Shame ya didn't have time to get dressed properly" Luke tugged at the collar of the shirt she was wearing. "Ain't no wonder I ain't got no shirts in my closet"

"It fits better than my clothes" She whined at him, pulling a pouty face.

"What is goin' on with you guys?" Bo asked.

"We'll tell ya later when the others get here" Luke replied.

"So there is something" Gaby replied holding a squirming Lacey and helping herself to a cookie to keep her quiet as she sucked on it.

Jess glanced at Luke before answering "Yeah there is. And we were going to tell you all tonight before you leave tomorrow"

"You looking forward to bein' back at the track?" Luke asked Bo taking over the cooking as Jess went to find some jeans to put on.

"Yeah I guess" Bo sighed

Luke looked him in confusion "Ya don't sound sure?"

"I guess I got a lot of other things that are more important now." He replied winking at Gaby "Bein' behind the wheel of a race car is still fun, but it ain't as excitin' as it used to be. And

havin' to go to all the parties and promotions just takes me away from Gaby and Lacey" Bo kissed both his girls on the head.

Luke smiled and shook his head "Who woulda thought it" He sighed. He for one never expected anything like that from Bo of all people. But Luke understood exactly what Bo meant.

That saying of Uncle Jesse's 'If it's right, it's right', he understood. Bo and Gaby, him and Jess, it was right. He kissed Jess as she came back in, still wearing his shirt untucked over her

jeans. He was going to have to get used to this new look.

* * *

**OK, so it was the worst kept secret in Hazzard**.

**Dixie Davenport: You were right. So far?!**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Past and the Present Collide.**

Bo and Luke drove into the yard singing and laughing. Gaby was riding round the paddock and Bo waved to her and shouted 'Hi' as they went into the farm house, passing Lacey asleep in

her pram. The NASCAR season had finished Bo and Gaby had been back for less than a week and Thanksgiving was approaching fast.

As Luke pushed open the screen door, they heard Jess shout from inside.

"Aaaargh"

They looked at each other and hurried in. As they opened the kitchen door the two dogs came bounding up to greet them.

"Hey Dante, Hey Leo. What are you two doin' in here?" Bo smiled as he made a fuss of them. He opened the door and let them out "Go on get outta here"

Jess was standing in a puddle of water with mud all over the floor, steam and smoke billowing from the stove.

"Jess! What's goin' on?" Luke asked going towards her.

She looked up at him with the mop in her hand "I'll tell you what's going on. Kait let the dogs in to run mud all through the house, Bobby got another speeding ticket from Cletus, The

washing machine pump has finally given out and flooded the floor and I couldn't move it and now the dinner's burnt" She snapped.

Luke went towards her his arms outstretched to hug her. "Come here Babe. "

"Don't you Babe me Luke Duke. This is all your fault" she said threatening him menacingly with the mop handle

Bo turned his face away trying not to laugh as Luke backed off with his hands in the air and responded "My fault. How is all this my fault?"

"You were supposed to fix that pump, and be here to do supper and it's your fault I'm too pregnant to be able to do anything right"

Bo grinned "You know Luke. I think she could have a bad case of hormones"

Luke looked at him and they both yelled at once "Gaby!"

Bo got Gaby to come in and take Jess to sit down. Luke called the kids out from their rooms."Kids you need to get your hind ends out here on the double." They appeared cautiously in

the doorway "Kait, go put the dogs in the barn and come clean up this mess. Bobby, you're now in charge of supper"

"Why me?" He moaned

Luke looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Speedin' ticket!"

Bobby dropped his head "Oh.......yeah......Sorry"

"And Bo, you can give me a hand to get this machine outside"

Bo frowned at him "What did I do?"

"You didn't warn me not to get her pregnant".

Bo laughed "Cousin, Weren't it always you tellin' me about not gettin' girls pregnant"

.

As they finished supper the phone rang and Jess went to answer it as Cooter arrived. After the usual greetings, Cooter motioned Luke outside to speak to him away from the kids who

were still in the kitchen.

"What's up, Buddy?" Luke asked as they stood in the yard.

"I had a call today from immigration up in Hotlanta"

Luke looked towards the kitchen window where he could see Bobby and Kait inside. "Jess and the kids?"

Cooter shook his head but hesitated "Joe"

"Joe?"

"Seems like he's made an application to come and see Kait and Bobby" Cooter explained.

"But he ain't even spoken to them in months" Luke exclaimed.

"Well, now he wants to see 'em and I've been asked if the Sheriff's department here in Hazzard can take responsibility for him, 'coz of what happened last time" Cooter explained.

"And if ya don't?" Luke asked.

"He can't come"

Luke took a deep breath and folded his arms

"I said I'd get back to them." Cooter continued "I wanted to warn y'all and give ya a chance to talk to Jess"

Luke nodded slowly. "What ya gonna do?" He said eventually.

"You tell me. Whatever y'all decide is what I'll do"

"Thanks Cooter" Luke held out his hand and Cooter shook it patting his shoulder.

"Run by and see me tomorrow"

"Sure thing" Luke said quietly.

"Take it easy Lukas" Cooter patted Luke's shoulder again and went back to his pick up just as Jess came out.

"Was that Cooter?" She asked sliding her arms round his waist.

Luke kissed the top of her head as he watched the pick up pull down the drive. "Yeah" He answered quietly.

She frowned at him "Everything OK?"

"Yeah " He repeated "Maybe"

"Luke?"

"I need to talk to you" He walked her over to the bench and sat her down

"Luke, you're scaring me"

"I don't mean to. I just have to tell ya somethin'. Cooter had a call today...........Joe wants to come and see the kids"

He watched her face, not knowing what kind of reaction he was going to get. But was surprised when she sighed and said "I know"

It was Luke's turn to look puzzled.

"That was Joe on the phone. He has a nerve. He drops the kids like hot coals when there's a new girlfriend on the scene, now he wants to see them." Jess explained

"Cooter can stop him coming"

"Maybe he should"

"He left the decision to us, but we gotta go see him tomorrow."

"The last thing I want is him here, stirring up trouble. .............But Kait misses him" she added.

"He's still her Daddy and she should see him" Luke reasoned pulling Jess close.

"I know, but Bobby still doesn't want anything to do with him. And I don't know that I could put up with him for more than a few hours."

"Ya put up with me don't ya" Luke tried to lighten the mood.

Jess just pulled a face at him "Luke I'm serious. If he sticks to what he said back at the wedding, maybe it'll be OK but I don't know that he would."

"We've faced worse than him since y'all have been here. And for what it's worth I don't think he'd try anythin', not if he's got any sense"

Jess wrinkled her nose "I don't know that he has"

"Evidently not. He let you go didn't he?" He put his hand to the side of her face and kissed her. "We can do this Jess. And if he stays here, we can keep an eye on him"

"I don't want him part of this life."

"Not even for the kids" He looked her straight in the eye. "Come on Mama Bear, You can do this" His bright blue eyes seemed to bore deep into her head, knowing exactly what she was

thinking and feeling.

Looking back at him Jess ran her hand down his face. "So long as whatever happens I have you"

"You betcha" He winked and kissed her.

Suddenly she jumped up taking a few steps away. "We can't!" she turned to Luke "He doesn't even know about the baby"

"And does it matter if he does. " Luke took a step towards her. "Jess I ain't gonna let anythin' hurt you or the baby or the kids, but ya said yourself Kait wants to see him" He pulled her

towards him rubbing her stomach. "It'll be fine"

.

And so, a week later Jess and Luke drove to Atlanta to collect Joe from the plane. He greeted Jess with a hug and a handshake for Luke and they drove back to Hazzard chatting amiably

enough. Back at the farm, they went inside and Jess showed Joe to his room, while Luke went to make coffee.

When they came back in, Jess wrinkled her nose "Coffee?! Luke!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Ya want some of that tea Gaby made ya" Luke looked at her with concern. She was tired and having a bad day with the baby, as well as having Joe arrive.

"Please. And I need to eat" She replied raiding the cookie jar before offering it around. "I'm starving"

"Looks like you've eaten too many of those already" Joe commented "You've put on a bit of weight there Jess. And I love the new look." He added "You look like one of the Waltons"

Jess pulled a face "Thanks for that Joe"

Luke frowned. He knew the shirt and dungarees Jess wore was more about comfort than how she looked and Luke liked her hair its natural colour in the plait down her back. But for now

he'd let Jess handle this. He was going to keep an eye on Joe all the same.

"You can talk" Jess continued. "You don't have a six pack any more and is it my imagination or are you going a bit thin on top."

Joe chuckled "Touche. How long before the kids are home?"

"Couple of hours" Luke replied putting the coffee on the table as they sat down. "Kait's real excited to see ya"

"And Bobby?" Joe asked

"You know Bobby." Jess answered. "Give him some space"

"If you think it's best" he agreed.

"For now," Jess took a deep breath "Oh heck the coffee" And she ran from the room.

"Not again" Luke sighed.

Joe looked puzzled "What?"

"Oh.....er.....it's nothin'. We can show ya around town when we go pick up the kids." Luke changed the subject.

"Sounds good" Joe said suspiciously, sipping his coffee.

.

So, after they had collected Kait and Bobby from school and shown Joe around town, they arrived back at the farm.

"It's quite a quaint little place" Jo was saying as they walked in.

Luke screwed up his face "Quaint!"

"It's quite a nice place when you get to know it" Bobby replied dismissively as he raided the refrigerator. He had barely talked since they picked him up. After the wedding he and Joe had

called an uneasy truce, but time and distance had done nothing to improve it.

Jess frowned. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She patted Bobby's arm as she took the juice and bread from him. "Why don't you and Kait go and show your Dad around the farm,

while we make a snack to bring out to you."

"I've got work to do for school" He replied uncooperatively.

Luke put a hand on his shoulder "It can wait a while, Kiddo. Go on"

Bobby huffed "Alright then. " He turned to Joe and Kait "Come on then" He said grumpily and went out.

Kait tugged Joe's hand excitedly, "Come on Daddy. You have to come see Dollar"

Joe smiled "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Jess and Luke stood quietly and watched them go.

"You OK?" Luke asked coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her so that his hands rested on her stomach.

"Yeah, I suppose" She spun round to face him "What about you? You've hardly spoken to them since they came out of school"

"I'm fine. Bobby ain't hardly spoke to anybody and Kait's just real excited to see Joe. I gotta admit it hurts a little, but he's her Daddy and that's how it should be."

Jess ran her fingers through his hair "She still loves you"

"Yeah I know" He kissed her. Jess pushed him away and ran from the room again. Luke sighed as he stood shaking his head, his hands on his hips. He understood now why Jess hated

being pregnant so much.

As they sat outside eating and drinking, Joe produced a present for each of the kids. Kait took hers enthusiastically as Bobby murmured a thanks. They opened them and Kait's face fell as

she looked a pair of pink sparkly roller boots.

"Don't you like them, Sweetheart?" Joe asked "I thought you loved skating"

She looked up at him "I do, but it's just that there isn't really anywhere to use them round here"

"Oh" Joe said slightly put out.

"Don't you worry about that, Princess" Luke smiled as he ran his hand across her head. "There's them old boards out behind the barn. I'm sure me and ya Uncle Bo can make ya a rink all

of your own"

"Can you really?" Kait beamed and threw her arms round his neck. "Thanks Pa"

Jess smiled at them, but noticed that Joe looked less than pleased. He thought it was he that should be getting the big hugs and the thanks.

"What did you get Bobby D.?" Jess asked trying to change the focus of the attention.

"New mobile" He said quietly, pushing the box nearer to them across the table.

"That's great!" Luke tried to create some enthusiasm as he looked at it.

"S'pose." Bobby murmured. "But it won't work in Hazzard."

"Why not?" Joe asked

"There isn't an aerial close enough to get over the mountains" Jess explained.

"But Cooter's workin' on it. And this'll be real useful when ya go to Atlanta or Capital City though." Luke encouraged.

"Yeah, I expect it will" Bobby smiled at Luke "Thanks Dad"

"No problem" Luke and Joe both answered at once.

Jess gasped silently and held her breath, only letting it out when Joe eventually smiled "It's fine Son"

There was an uneasy silence for a moment before Joe spoke again. "So how do you talk to each other without mobiles?" He asked.

Kait ran over to the jeep and pulled an old CB handset from the glove box. "We use these" She showed it to Joe "This one's mine and it's really old. But Pa said if I'm really good maybe I

can get a new one for Christmas. There's one in the shop with pink sparkly bits on it."

Luke grinned at her "Yeah but ya gotta keep those good grades at school"

"I'm tryin' " Kait pulled a face.

"I know y'are, Princess" He kissed the top of her head as he stood up. "Sorry, I gotta go do chores." He said turning to Joe, before speaking to the kids. "Don't you guys leave it too long.

They won't do themselves"

"I'm coming now" Bobby replied getting up. Luke patted his shoulder as Bobby went.

"Do I have to?" Kait whined.

"You might as well go now, Kaitie Lou, and get them done." Jess said as she stood up and started clearing the table.

"I'll just help your Mum with this then I'll come and help you " Joe smiled "You get started"

"OK" she hugged Joe and went off to the field to find Dollar.

"I won't be long" Luke said quietly as he kissed Jess.

"You'd better not" she grinned at him and he kissed her again. "Now go"

"I remember when we used to be like that" Joe said as they cleared the table and took the things inside.

"Were we ever?" Jess replied scathingly.

"Come on Jess. It wasn't always bad between us"

Jess scrunched up her face "Maybe not, but it's funny how that's the only bits I remember."

"We were good together once, Baby" Joe caught her eye as she turned away from the sink.

"It's been a long time since you called me that" Jess said in surprise, returning his gaze.

Joe rubbed her arm "So you do remember." He said quietly, staring into her eyes.

Kait burst through the door "Daddy, are you coming?"

"Yes, right now" He said to her.

Joe turned to follow Kait out, but turned back to Jess and said gently. "It's good to be here, Jess and you look great"

Jess watched him leave. Did he really think she'd fall for that? The knot in the pit of her stomach kept growing and it had nothing to do with the baby. Joe was playing games with her

again. She just knew it.

.

The next morning Joe arrived in the kitchen just as Jess came in the back door.

"Good morning" she smiled "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks." He replied taking the jug from her and putting it on the side, trying to be helpful. "Where have you been?"

"Just to get the milk. It doesn't arrive here pre-packed" she teased him.

"That would account for the smell" He said wrinkling his nose.

Jess patted his arm "You'll get used to it" and she set about getting breakfast.

"Is there anything I can do to help" he offered.

"Lay the table. Cutlery's over here"

Joe placed a hand on her back as he moved between her and the table, making Jess flinch slightly.

"When I've done this, do you want me to go and get Bobby and Kait up." he asked as he worked.

"They're up already. They're out with Luke working" Jess replied.

"Before breakfast! That's a bit harsh. " He replied in surprise "Don't you think that's too much for them?"

"No! They only do what they are capable of and it teaches them some responsibility" Jess was starting to loose her cool and Joe sensed it.

"I suppose you're right" He said placing his hand gently at the back of her neck. He moved away quickly as Luke came in.

"Ya want eggs." He placed them on the worktop as he eyed Joe suspiciously. "The kids are just comin'. Kait's just took eggs in to Gaby." He kissed Jess slowly "I'll get cleaned up and give

ya a hand here"

He went out as Kait and Bobby came in and washed their hands in the kitchen sink, chattering happily. Suddenly, Jess said "Bobby, watch this" and ran out.

Bobby went over to the stove as Kait slumped on Joe's lap.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked curiously.

"Oh it's just the baby" Kait replied without thinking as Luke came back in.

"Kait!" Bobby hissed sharply, turning to face her.

"Baby!" Joe said in surprise and looked at Luke.

"Yeah,.......... we hadn't got around to tellin' ya. " Luke replied quietly smoothing Kait's hair away from her crestfallen face mouthing "It don't matter." He looked Joe square in the eye "Jess

is pregnant."

Jess stopped dead in the doorway as she returned to hear Luke's announcement. Joe slid Kait to the floor as he stood up. Bobby looked from one adult to the other not sure who was

going to make the first move and he pulled the pan from the stove.

Joe stepped towards Luke and the silence was deafening. Then he smiled and held out his hand "Congratulations" he said enthusiastically, pumping Luke's hand as he returned the

offered hand. "You must be so excited" He hugged Jess as she stiffened. "Isn't that brilliant, Kids?"

.

Jess came into the living room to see Luke sat on the sofa playing the guitar. She was evidently not very happy as she took the guitar from Luke and curled up on his lap. Luke kissed the

top of her head. Joe had been there a week and Luke knew she was finding it hard.

"Hey Babe. How's it goin'?"

Jess sat up and huffed. "Joe is driving me insane. Whatever I do he has to have a snide comment, he keeps undermining me with the kids and if he touches me once more, pregnant or not

I am going to have to smack him...."

Luke chuckled as he pulled her back towards him.

"And" she continued "He's winding up Bobby"

"One more week and he'll be gone and you can be a happy again, girl"

Jess wrinkled her nose making Luke laugh "I'll still be pregnant" She sat up again, staying on Luke's lap and picked up the abandoned guitar. She strummed it and giggled as Luke put his

arms round her waist pulling her closer to him as he nuzzled her neck, his hands rubbing her emerging belly.

"You happier now?" He mumbled into her hair.

She started singing "Happy Girl" as she played his guitar. They were messing about and Luke was tickling her so she didn't get very far.

She kissed Luke slowly "I love the way you do that"

"What?"

"No matter how miserable I am, you always manage to make me feel better."

Luke grinned "And I love the way you do that too" He kissed her.

"What do I do?" She tickled him

"Just love me" He kissed her again.

Luke took the guitar back and Jess moved to sit on the coffee table so she could keep contact with Luke. He started to play and sing (John Michael Montgomery - I Love the Way You Love

Me). They continued teasing each other, Jess singing some parts with him, unaware that they were being watched. From the way they acted towards each other as they sang, it was clear

that after all the problems they had ever encountered together, they were still very much in love. Jess ran her hand down the side of Luke's face as they sang and after a second chorus,

he lent forward and stopped playing. Cupping her head with his hand he was about to kiss her but the sound of clapping stopped him.

They turned to see Joe coming through from the kitchen.

Jess jumped up as he said "That was great. I didn't think you'd still be doing that singing thing" The derogatory tone to his voice thinly disguised, but not enough to fool Jess.

Luke smiled as he stood up too. "Just messin' around a little. You had a good day?"

"Yes It's been very.........enlightening!" Joe said with a smile "The kids are quite unruly"

"Unruly!!" Luke looked surprised and grabbed Jess's hand as he felt her tense next to him. "What they done?"

"They're just wild."

"Joe, they're just kids" Jess frowned.

" I don't blame you. I blame myself." Joe replied smiling "I should have been more involved with them, but I'm going to change all that" Jess and Luke exchanged a look as he continued.

"Are you ready Jess, You said you'd take me into town"

Luke's eyes narrowed slightly. Maybe Jess had a point, or maybe she had got him over reacting now, but it felt like Joe was trying to keep them apart. Luke put on a smile "Well, come on

then. Let's go"

Joe looked a bit surprised and a bit put out "Oh...er...you coming with us?"

"Yeah why not. It aint like I got much else to do this afternoon" Luke winked at Jess and she smiled back at him.


	40. Chapter 40

Bo stood on the Court house steps talking to Cooter as Jess Joe and Kait came into the square eating ice creams. Joe put his hand on Jess's back as he guided her across the road

Cooter looked concerned. "I ain't sure if I'm a-seein' this right. But it looks to me like that old boy is making a play for one Mrs Jess Duke"

Bo chuckled watching as Joe wiped ice cream from Jess's cheek with a napkin. "He might be tryin'. But Luke says if he don't back off, Jess is about ready to swing for him"

Cooter chuckled too "Ain't Luke worried?" He asked.

"About what?" Luke asked joining them.

Bo tapped Luke's chest and indicated across the square.

"Oh Lord, she's gonna kill him" Luke sighed and bounded down the steps to greet them.

Bo leaned on Cooter as they laughed watching Luke go and position himself between Jess and Joe, with a kiss for her and Kait. Joe smiled and chatted as if he didn't have a care in the

world.

"How they all doin'?" Cooter asked seriously.

"Things have been better, but Luke and Jess are facin' it together and they would put up with anythin if it was for the kids."

"That's true." Cooter turned to Bo "Y'all comin' to the Boar's nest Saturday, for the pre-thanksgivin' party"

Bo smiled "You try keepin' us away"

.

"Mum!" Bobby called as he came through the kitchen door. He found her folding clothes in the living room. The others followed him in.

"What's up, Bob?" she asked standing up.

"I just spoke to Danny. The guys are going down to the Flats for a while. Do you need me for anythin', Dad said to check"

"No you're fine. If you've done your chores and your school work. Just be careful."

"Thanks Mum" Bobby ducked out of the way as she went to hug him and backed into Joe.

"What's the flats?" Joe asked.

"Nowhere special" Bobby replied not really interested in talking to Joe about it.

"Just somewhere they can go and race around a little and not bother anybody" Luke explained as Bobby evidently wasn't going to.

"It sounds dangerous" Joe frowned "Maybe you shouldn't go"

Bobby looked from him to Jess for confirmation.

"Joe, they know what they're doing. You haven't seen these boys race. The last thing they want to do is cause any damage, to themselves or especially to their cars." Jess stuck up for

Bobby.

"Is it legal?" Joe asked.

"I guess" Luke shrugged. "So long as they ain't drinkin' or anythin'. Sometimes you might even find a Sheriff or Deputy down there watching."

"I've been down there Joe. It's fine. Just let him go." Jess tried to reassure him.

"Well, I don't want him down there unsupervised getting up to whatever. It sounds to me like he's hanging around with an altogether bad crowd. Bobby, you're grounded"

"What!" they all chorused.

"Mum!?" Bobby turned to her. "He can't do this. You said I could go. And so did Dad"

Jess put a calming hand on his arm as he glared at Joe "Why not Joe?" She asked glaring at Joe too.

"Because I'm his father and I said no"

"Well, tough, because I'm goin' and y'aint gonna stop me" Bobby drawled knowing it would annoy Joe.

Joe grabbed Bobby's arm as he made for the door, but Bobby shrugged it off.

"Robert Aspen you will do as you are told" Joe called after his retreating figure.

Jess looked at Luke

"I'll go" He replied, reading her face and went out after Bobby.

Jess looked round at Joe "When will you realise that he is nearly eighteen and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop him Joe. It's about time you learned to take an interest in your

son and find out how to talk to him."

"I am taking an interest. Do you really think it's right that they are allowed to behave like this, Jess? I know you worry about our children and I can't believe you want Bobby doing this

either" Joe began raising his voice. He was getting angry and Jess recognised the signs and took a step backwards to increase the distance between them.

"Don't do this Joe. Not here. Not now. You've spent too much time out of their lives to play the concerned father now"

Joe closed the gap between them as he spoke more quietly. "I'm sorry, Baby" He said quietly brushing her hair back behind her ear "I don't want to upset you. I just want to help.

Especially with you being pregnant" He smiled at her "I know what you're like remember. I went through it twice with you"

Jess stared at him, routed to the spot, not sure what he was about to do. "Like you were ever there." She replied trying not to be affected by Joe's actions.

Joe's hand was still resting on the side of her head "Not as much as I should have been, I admit. But I will always regret that. I'll always care about you" He leaned forward and kissed her,

just as Luke walked back in.

Jess and Joe both turned to face him as Luke's eyes flashed angrily "What's goin' on?" he growled.

"Don't Lu. Just don't" Jess replied and left the room.

"It isn't what you think, Luke. Honestly." Joe said looking concerned.

"I don't wanna hear it" Luke replied, before turning and following Jess out.

Joe watched him go and smiled.

.

Jess wiped her face and turned to face him as Luke walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He didn't need to say anything, his expression said it all as he looked at her, his arms

folded across his chest.

"Luke?" and with that Luke caught her as her legs buckled and her eyes rolled.

"Jess! Jess!" He called frantically laying her on the bed. Luke threw open the door and grabbed the phone to call an ambulance. "This is Luke Duke I need a doctor and an ambulance out

at the farm and hurry"

.

At the hospital, Luke sat by her bed and held her hand as the doctor finished his checks and smiled at them. "Well Jess. You gave us all quite a scare."

"I didn't mean to" Jess replied.

"What's happenin' Doc?" Luke asked. He was relieved Jess had come round, but was still very worried.

"Her blood pressure was a little high when she came in, but it's coming down steadily and is nearly back to normal"

"Does that mean I can go home?" Jess asked.

"So long as you stay in bed for the next twenty four hours and have complete rest" the doctor instructed.

"Stay in bed!!" Jess exclaimed "I can't do that"

"In which case I'll have to keep you here to make sure you do" the doctor replied.

Jess looked imploringly at Luke and he understood.

"She'll get the rest Doc. I'll make sure of that. Ain't no need to keep her here" He spoke on her behalf.

"What about the party tomorrow night?" Jess grumbled

"If everythings still fine by then, a quiet table in the corner should be OK" The doctor replied. "I'll leave you now to get dressed"

The Doctor left and Luke combed her hair back with his fingers. "I was so scared I was gonna loose you" he said quietly.

"You don't get rid of me that easily" Jess teased then turned serious. "Luke. About Joe......."

"Shh" He put his fingers on her lips "Don't worry about him. He's playin' us. I can see that." He watched Jess visibly relax. "I'm in love with you Jess Duke and it's gonna take more than an

ex-husband makin' a play for ya to make me change my mind"

Jess tugged on the collar of his shirt "Luke Duke, you are incredible. D'you know that?" and she kissed him with all the passion her fragile state could muster.

.

Later the following day, Jess wandered into the kitchen to find Luke starting supper. The house was quiet for a while as Luke had sent everyone out so that Jess could get some sleep.

"Where is everyone?" Jess asked as she leaned on the door frame.

Luke span round quickly. He hadn't heard her come in "What're you doin' up?" He asked coming over and wrapping his arms round her. "You're supposed to be restin' ".

Jess kissed him "I'm bored. "

"You should be in bed"

"I know and the kids have been in and out and I saw Gaby and Bo earlier, but now I'm bored" She pouted at him childishly.

Luke winked at her "Maybe I can keep you entertained for a while" He kissed her forehead and went over and turned the key in the door.

Jess grinned mischievously as he came back and she ran her hands down his back to rest on his behind. "I like your thinking Luke Duke"

Luke took hold of her hands and moved them. "You know how I hate to turn you down, Mrs Duke, but I don't think you are up to that right now. I'll take a rain check though"

Jess looked sulky "What did you have in mind then?"

Luke chuckled "Just a little quiet, just the two of us. Grab that guitar" and as she did he scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom. "Joe's right about one thing. You are puttin'

on a bit of weight here Babe " Luke teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Jess could take it from him. "And it's all your fault" She grinned hanging onto the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her as he laid her down "But I'm not too fat or too tired to do

this" And she kissed him. As Luke kissed her back she undid a couple of his shirt buttons.

Luke chuckled as he pulled away "Ya can sure make it difficult, but I ain't gonna change my mind" He kissed her quickly, rolled across the bed and picked up his guitar.

Jess pulled a face at him "A girl's gotta try" and snuggled up close to him.

.

By the time Luke and Jess arrived at the Boar's Nest, the party was in full swing. Jess had been given the all clear after a visit from Doc Carter and Luke had promised to make sure that

she took it easy. Bo had raced Bobby there in the General and he and Gaby were keeping an eye on the kids as promised even though Joe was there.

Luke guided Jess in and found a seat with the others, joining in and clapping along to the band that now played every other Saturday. They were all having a great time clapping and

cheering as the band took a break.

Roscoe leaned across. "Hey Darlin'. Are ya doin' OK now? I got a real quiver in my liver when I heard that you'd been rushed to the hospital"

Jess smiled and patted his arm "I'm doing great Roscoe. Thank you."

"Oooo Goody, Goody" Roscoe giggled.

"We're real glad to hear it " Enos added.

Luke smiled at her "I'll go check on the kids for ya."

"Thanks. I just need to go to the little girls room, then I'll come and find you."

Luke frowned "But ya only just went a-fore we left home"

Jess ran her hand back through his hair "Yeah, but I'm pregnant remember" She kissed him quickly and left.

Luke shrugged his shoulders "I still don't get it"

Bo laughed "And we all thought you were the smart one, Cousin"

Luke shook his head and went off. Bo took another drink and watched seriously as Joe went towards the bathrooms too. He exchanged a glance with Daisy, Enos and Gaby who had also

noticed Joe follow Jess out.

He stood up to go and Daisy went with him.

"You think he's gonna try somethin'?" She asked as they made their way through the crowds.

"I don't know. But from what Luke's been sayin', I know enough to not like the way he left after her." Bo went to push the door to the ladies room.

"Bo! You can't go in there!" Daisy caught hold of his arm.

"I ain't never been stopped before" He flashed a smile at her.

Daisy shook her head and pushed passed him, emerging a few moments later to announce that she wasn't there.

"We didn't pass her. Maybe she needed some air" He replied heading for the front door.

"Bo! Look!" Daisy pointed outside. Jess and Joe were having a heated conversation

.  
"Joe, will you just back off. The kids are fine. There's a room out back for them to go"

"I don't believe you Jess. You let them run around totally out of control like the bloody natives and you have the audacity to call me an unfit parent."

"I'm not going to have this conversation Joe. The kids are fine." Jess went to walk passed him to go back inside and he caught her arm.

"Jess, I want them to come home with me. I want you to come too. I miss you" He added quietly

Jess looked shocked.

"Everythin' OK out here" Bo said coming over and keeping his eyes fixed on Joe as he quickly released Jess's arm

"Yeah, fine thanks. We were just talking" Joe said.

Bo turned his gaze to Jess.

"It's fine" She repeated reading his thoughts. "I was just getting some air. I'm coming back now"

"OK" Bo returned his glare to Joe.

Jess turned to go inside with Daisy when Joe said "Think about what I said Jess"

Jess quickly glanced back at him then went in. Joe went to follow, but Bo stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I don't know what your game plan is, pal. But if you do anythin' to hurt that little lady, or any one of my family, I will come after you myself. With or without Luke"

Joe pushed Bo's hand out of the way "We were just talking. What is it to you anyway? I've heard of kissing cousins. She giving you one too".

Bo's controlled anger was unleashed at that, full force into Joe's face. Joe wiped his bloody nose with his hand as he pushed his himself up from the fence.

"You are going to regret that Cowboy." He said spitting blood from his mouth.

Bo put a hand back on Joe's chest. "I don't think so" He said calmly. "Not unless you want me to tell Luke what was goin' on out here with Jess."

Joe backed down.

"You leave her alone" Bo said straightening Joe's shirt and went back in.

Cletus was by the door.

"Hey Cletus. I think Joe may of had too much to drink and have fallen outside" Bo told him.

"Oh right" Cletus straightened himself up and put down his drink. "As the Sheriff of this here county I'd best go check it out"

.

"Where you been, Cuz?" Luke asked as Bo joined them. Jess looked up at Bo nervously, wondering what he was going to say. He briefly returned the look before answering.

"Just the little Boys room" He smiled and patted Luke's shoulder as he sat down.

Luke pulled a face "Does everyone have a weak bladder tonight? You ain't pregnant too, are ya?" Luke teased.

Bo grinned "I sure hope not"

Bobby joined them "Mum, I have a message for you. Dex and Jamie said they were pleased to see you up and about and are glad everything is OK"

"That's Mr Spencer and Mr King to you, Kiddo." Luke said to him.

Jess smiled at Bobby "Thanks, I'd better go and see them and say Hello."

She went to get up and Luke stopped her. "You're s'possed to be sittin' down" He said with concern.

Jess stood up and put one hand on his shoulder "Lu., I'm going to stand up, walk about ten paces that way and then sit down again. What on earth could go wrong with that"

Luke pulled a face "On a Saturday night at the Boar's Nest, just about anythin'."

Jess kissed him quickly "Don't worry"

Luke watched her make her way over to the band to talk to a couple of the guys that she had got to know. Several other people stopped her to say Hi or give her a hug on the way. Jess

may have been an outsider, but she she was now an accepted part of Hazzard and she loved it. He was pulled away from his thoughts by Joe coming back in.

"What in the heck happened to you?" Luke asked in shock looking at his face and the blood on his shirt.

Joe looked at Bo who had fixed him with glare, then back at Luke.

"I.....er......had a little accident." Joe replied.

"Just bloodied his nose a little" Cletus added from behind him.

"I gotta spare shirt in my car that you can borrow" Enos offered "I'll just go get it"

"Oh thanks" Joe said with a hint of sarcasm, lost on Enos. "I'm gonna look like a bloody redneck" He muttered under his breath

Bo heard him and laughed and Luke looked suspiciously from Joe to Bo as Bo deliberately didn't look up at him.

"What's goin' on?" Luke asked

Bo looked at Luke "Nothin'. Joe just fell is all"

"He didn't say that" Luke said staring at Bo

He was just about to ask Bo again when Daisy interrupted. "What is Jess doin'?"

They all looked up to see Jess sitting with Dex messing around with the steel guitar.

Bo gave Daisy a look of thanks before saying "Can she actually play that thing?"

Luke smiled "Dex has been teachin' her" He made a mental note to talk to Bo later.

Gaby added "And it looks like we are about to hear how good she is"

The band had all taken up their places and started to play. With Dex's help Jess managed to play along.

At the end while the crowd were applauding, Jamie said to her "Come sing with us Jess"

"Not tonight, Jamie. " She looked across at Luke "I'm supposed to be sitting down"

"We can get you a stool" Jamie winked.

Jess looked at Luke watching her and saw Joe come back in and pull a face. Luke wouldn't be happy, but she knew she could get round him and if it was going to annoy Joe it would be

worth it.

"OK" She said "But can I choose?"

.

"She just loves to be the centre of attention" Joe said as he sat down as the band began to play (Here's a quarter, call someone who cares).

"Nah, she just loves to have fun" Luke replied.

"So much for restin', huh, cousin" Bo grinned as they watched.

"Jess can't sit still long enough" Daisy added.

Luke smiled "Ya got that right"

At the end of the song, Jess hugged Jamie and gave him back the microphone, before joining the others.

Luke hugged her, before looking at her seriously "That ain't just walkin' and sittin' "

Jess pouted at him and pulled him closer as she played with the back of his hair. "I'm sorry. But it was really. Didn't you like it"

Luke pulled a face then smiled at her "I loved it".

Jess giggled as she ran her finger along his jaw and kissed him.

The others weren't watching them, as the band had started the next song, but Joe was.

When Jess sat down again, he leaned over and whispered "Was that all for my benefit?"

"It was just a song Joe" Jess answered innocently. Then she leaned closer and added "But if the cap fits....." And she pulled a quarter from her pocket and flipped it across the table at him.


	41. Chapter 41

"So, ...." Luke looked at Bo as he picked up the chopped wood "What happened?"

Bo stopped chopping the logs and leaned on the axe handle. "What d'ya mean?" He asked puzzled "What happened to what, Cousin?"

Luke pulled the 'Bo face'. "Bo! Not what, who. I know you had somethin' to do with what happened to Joe last night. So tell me"

"Nothin' happened" Bo tried to feign innocence as he nervously moved logs around so that he didn't have to look at Luke. "Joe fell is all"

"Bo, ya couldn't lie when ya was a kid and ya can't lie now." Luke stood with his arms folded, his eyes fixed on his cousin.

Bo huffed and stood up, turning to face Luke. Luke could read him way to easily. "You're right. I never could tell a lie and I did have somethin' to do with it. But it's dealt with Luke. It's

between me and Joe and it ain't anythin' you need to be worryin' about. You just take care of Jess and the kids. And while Joe's here ya can be sure I'm gonna be watchin' him."

As they stared at each other, Luke was tempted to push Bo to tell him more. But Luke had long since stopped fighting Bo's battles for him and if Bo said he could deal with it he would. But

Luke couldn't help feeling that this time Bo was fighting for him instead.

Luke sighed "OK."

Bo breathed a sigh of relief.

"But..." Luke continued, "Ya need help....."

"I'll let ya know" Bo patted his arm.

"And if it's about my family I want to know"

"They're my family too, Cuz. If I think ya need need to know I'll tell ya. But right now ya got enough to worry about." Bo slung a casual arm around Luke. Luke had taken care of Bo all his

life and as they had got older Bo had returned the favour more and more. Luke had complete trust in Bo to inform him if necessary when the time was right.

.

"Daddy where are we going?" Kait asked

Joe looked across at her from the driver's seat and smiled "We're going home sweetheart"

Kait frowned "But the farm's the other way"

"Not the farm, but your proper home" He replied.

Kait looked at him in surprise "You're taking me back with you?"

Joe pulled the car over to the side and turned to her "Yes, it's going to be great. We'll be together just me and you."

"What about Mum and Luke and Bobby?"

"We don't need them. And now your Mum's got Luke and she's having the other baby they won't want you around" He said gently. "We'll have much more fun"

Kait screwed her face up not wanting to believe him, but her Mum had been so sick lately she hadn't had much time to play that was true. And she would love to spend more time with her

Dad and see her cousins and Uncle Dan. But leave for good.

"You wait and see, Kait, you'll wonder why you ever came here with that dumb cowboy" Joe let slip without thinking.

Kait's head shot up towards him "Luke is not a dumb cowboy, he loves us" She yelled suddenly realising that she didn't want to be with her Dad she didn't want to leave Hazzard, not

without her Mum and Luke and Bobby. "I don't want to go with you. I want Mummy. I want to go home" She yelled.

"Kait. calm down Sweetheart. I know it's probably a bit of a shock"

"I won't go. I won't" She yelled pushing his hands away.

"You'll do as you're told. And I say we're going home Kaitlin Aspen" Joe went to grab her again, but Kait threw open the door and jumped out of the car and started running.

_"Breaker Breaker This is Jess, Joe can you hear me?"_

Joe was torn between going after Kait and answering but he picked it up "I'm here"

"_Is everything OK. We were expecting you back half an hour ago"_

Joe hesitated as he watched Kait run "We're not coming back. You lost this one Jess. Kait is coming home with me"

"_Joe, where are you? Let me talk to Kait?...............Joe!.............Joe!......."_

.

Luke raced into the kitchen having just overheard the CB. "Jess!" He caught her as her knees buckled.

"He's taken Kait"

"I know, Babe I heard" He sat her down at the table as Bo handed her a glass of water. "Have you any idea where they might be?" Luke asked gently.

Jess shook her head and he pulled her towards him. Luke looked up at Bo over her shoulder. His face a mixture of the same hurt Jess was feeling and pure rage. But the look turned to

one of pleading Bo to do something.

Bo took his arm from round Gaby and picked up the CB

"Lost Sheep calling Sheriff Cletus Hogg. Bo Duke to the sheriff You got you're ears on."

_"Hey there Bo. What's up? I got my ears on and my wheels a-rollin'. What can I do for ya?"_

"Cletus, we got an emergency. Joe's taken off with Kait. We need you and ya deputy to put a spot out on 'em. We gotta find 'em and quick"

_"Well, that's no problem. I just passed him about five minutes ago up at Jessop's road"_

"Much obliged Cletus"

_"Just you sit tight now Bo My deputy and me will go and pick em up"_

"Whatever you say Cletus I'm gone"

Cletus spun his patrol car, putting on the lights and sirens and calling his Deputy.

Bo looked at Luke, whose eyes were blazing. He'd often seen Luke mad, but this was beyond normal anger. "We're going?" Bo said simply. "Right?"

Luke moved Jess away and looked at her "We'll go get her, and bring her home." He said gently portraying a calmness he didn't feel.

Jess looked up at him as she stood up "I'm coming" She said determinedly.

Luke grabbed her shoulders "You can't Jess. You're in no fit state"

"Luke, she's my daughter"

"And she's mine too. And this is my fault for trusting Joe in the first place"

"Luke we gotta go." Bo said from the door

"I'm...." Jess started.

Gaby interrupted "Jess you'll slow them down." She turned to Bo and Luke "Guys go." Bo kissed her and took off.

Luke looked at Jess

"We'll follow them in Bo's car" Gaby said and Jess nodded realising she was right.

Luke hugged her and kissed Gaby "Thank you" He whispered.

"I'll take care of Jess. Go!" Gaby patted his arm and he ran off after Bo throwing himself into the General and yelling at Bo to hit it. The General roared out of the yard with Luke still half out

of the window.

Gaby and Jess took off for Bo's car, with Gaby stopping just long enough to pick Lacey up from her pram and strap her into her seat.

Bo had put a call out to Cooter, Daisy and Enos too. They would find Joe easy enough but he was terrified of what Luke was going to do to him when they did. Bo had a feeling he was

going to need all the help he could get.

_"Dad, I heard and I'm on my way" Bobby came over the CB._

_"10-4" Luke replied_

Bo drew in a deep breath. "Great" He thought "Now there's two loose cannons after Joe"

.

Joe threw down the CB and took off across the field after Kait.

"Kaitlin, you get back here right now" He yelled after her

"I won't" She yelled back and kept running.

Suddenly, she screamed and stopped dead, eyes wide and focused on a spot just in front of her.

"Stop screaming" Joe yelled at her as he towards her.

Kait stood rigid. "S-s-snake!" she whispered. "R-r-rattlesnake!"

Joe stopped abruptly about twenty feet away from her "Run back here" He said not wanting to get any nearer the snake

"M-mustn't r-run" Kait stuttered petrified.

"You've got to move" Joe insisted "Come on run"

Kait was frozen to the spot and Joe could hear the approaching sirens. He looked from Kait to the flashing lights that were undoubtedly coming for him. He looked back at Kait then back to

the patrol cars that were sliding to a halt beside his car along with Cooter's truck.

"L-Luke s-said....."

Joe looked back to see Cletus and the Deputy running towards him and he set off at a run across the field. Cletus was stumbling along but the deputy was gaining on him fast.

.

Cooter had left Joe to the police and went to get Kait.

"Hey darlin'. Come on. Let's go find your Mum" He called out as he approached her.

"C-can't........ S-snake" She stuttered

Cooter stopped and looked around "Where is it Honey?"

"It k-keeps m-moving" Kaits eyes flicked wildly through the grass.

"Can ya hear it?" Cooter asked.

Kait nodded very slowly. Suddenly. she gasped. Cooter followed her line of sight.

.

Cletus and the deputy dragged Joe back across the field to the cars as all the others arrived unaware of what was happening in the field. Cletus bent double, panting heavily. He released

his hold on Joe enough for Jess to get to him.

Jess grabbed hold of Joe "What d'you think you're playing at? Where's Kait?"

"It's OK........... Cooter........... went to ...........get her" Cletus replied between breaths. "He took off .......across the field"

Enos grabbed hold of Joe roughly "Come on I'm takin' you in"

Joe looked at Jess "Kait wouldn't come back. She said she saw a rattlesnake"

Bo and Luke looked at each other. Bo went to look for something to go after the snake with. Daisy was holding onto Luke's arm to hold him back.

"What! And you left her there" Jess yelled

"But she wouldn't move" Joe tried as an excuse

"Of course she wouldn't" Jess yelled at him.

"She hates snakes" Everyone yelled at him at once.

Daisy let go of Luke for a split second to help Gaby hold Jess back and Luke grabbed the front of Joe's clothes. "I changed my mind about hittin' cowards" and he thumped Joe so hard that

he went back across the bonnet of the patrol car almost taking Enos with him.

Luke took off across the field with Bo right behind him.

He quietly slid past Cooter who was still trying to calm Kait down.

"She says the snakes right in front of her watchin' her and she's too scared to move."

"Thanks Coot. I'll take over here while snake man does his thing" Luke whispered to him with a pat on his chest while Bo crept round behind the snake.

Luke crept as close as he dared "Luke I'm s-scared" Kait whined tears running down her face.

"I know Princess. Me too" The snake was less than happy at being disturbed and having so many people trampling around it's field "Now honey, I want ya to do somethin' for me, I want

ya to look at me not the snake OK?" Luke's eyes were moving rapidly between the snake, Bo and Kait. Kait started to move her head.

"Real easy now, we don't wanna make him jumpy..........Thata girl " He made eye contact with her. "Now I want ya to walk toward me nice and slow" He whispered

"B-but the...." She started to turn back.

"Just keep lookin' at me" He got her attention again as he kept edging forwards carefully. "Don't you worry about that mean ol' snake, Uncle Bo's takin' care of him. You......" He glanced

quickly at Bo who was edging nearer the snake from behind, a sack held out in front of him. " ...........just keep a-comin' this way. He's just cross ya woke him, that's all.............." Kait and

Luke had their eyes fixed on each other "Just like Bobby gets sometimes...." She gave him a very small smile. She was nearly close enough for him to grab her out of the way. Suddenly

four things seemed to happen at once, the snake had enough and decided to move, Bo dived forward and grabbed it, Kait stumbled and threw herself at Luke and Luke leaped forward

and scooped Kait out the way.

"Daddy!" Kait screamed and burst into tears on his shoulder.

Bo emerged from the long grass with a wriggling snake in his hand "I got it! ........ And it ain't even big enough for a stew"

"Way to go, Cuz. Way to go" Luke blew out his cheeks, barely holding his emotions in check as he thought about what could of happened.

Luke shushed Kait and stroked her hair as Bo and Cooter made their way over.

"Things happened fast. I wasn't sure who'd been got by whom" Cooter said patting Bo and Luke on the back "Is everybody OK?"

"Fine. Kait's just a little shook up" Luke replied "....Thanks ol' buddy"

"Any ol' time" Cooter smiled.

The snake hissed and rattled in Bo's hands and Kait flinched.

"Bo, would ya get ridda that thing" Luke instructed curtly.

"Yeah,.....hang on a sec..........Kait, d'ya wanna see your snake?" Bo asked gently

She shook her head deeper into Luke's shoulder and hung on even tighter.

"Bo!" Luke wasn't sure where he was goin with this, but he certainly wasn't helping.

"It's only a little one, I'm guessin' he was lookin' for his Mama too" Bo continued.

Kait moved her head up slightly and Bo had the feeling that she was peeking at him from under her hair.

"What d'ya suppose we do with him? We could let him go find his Mama and hope he learned a lesson.......or we can make sure he ain't ever naughty and scare people like that again" Bo

went on.

Keeping a firm grip round Luke's neck, Kait very slowly sat up and eventually said "He didn't mean to scare us, we just woke him up" She eyed the snake warily.

Bo smiled at her "Ya wanna touch it?" He asked softly.

Cooter pulled a face and took a step back and Kait shook her head and pulled closer towards Luke. He indicated with his head for Bo to take it away.

When suddenly, very tentatively Kait held out her hand one finger outstretched

"It's OK. I got him" Bo encouraged.

She touched the snake very lightly and very quickly a couple of times before withdrawing her hand "It feels kinda nice". She said.

"Well done, Princess" Luke hugged her. "How about we go find your Mum?"

She nodded and watched as Bo got rid of the snake

"I gotta admit Cuz. I weren't so sure that was a good idea" Luke said to Bo as he carried Kait back to the cars.

"Me neither." Bo agreed "But ya know what Uncle Jesse used to say. The best way to not be afraid of somethin',"

"Is to face the thing your afraid of." Luke said with a look of realisation. Bo's actions made sense now

Jess and Bobby had their arms round each other, with Gaby on one side and Daisy on the other and Cletus carefully positioned between them and Joe. "I see 'em comin" Cletus said

suddenly and they all looked out across the field

Jess and Bobby rushed forwards. Luke wouldn't let Jess lift Kait and was about to put her down so that Jess could hug her but Kait simply held on tighter, one arm clamped round Luke's

neck as she hugged her Mum with the other. Then she hugged Bobby the same way too.

Joe stepped forward "Kaitlin, sweetheart are you OK?" he asked in a sickeningly concerned tone. Luke was kind of pleased to see a large purple bruise beginning to appear on his jaw.

Daisy put a hand on Bobby's arm as he started forwards.

But Kait just glared at Joe "My Name is Kaitie Lou Duke and you left me with the snake." Then she turned and looked Luke full in the eye. "Daddy, can we go home now?"

Luke smiled at her "Sure we can, Princess" They hugged each other and as Joe was bundled into Enos's car, the rest all bundled into the cars and headed back to the farm.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**A few months later**

Jess stood in front of the mirror, stretching the already over tight t shirt round her stomach. She turned up her nose as she huffed.

Luke came in behind her and wrapped his arms round her as far as he could reach and rubbed her round tummy. "What ya fussin' about Mrs Duke. Ya look beautiful"

Jess screwed her face up as she turned to face him "You're a creep, Luke Duke. I look terrible. I'm fat and tired with swollen ankles and stretch marks"

Luke tucked her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "And ya still look beautiful, even more so 'coz you're doin' this for our baby"

Jess still looked at him disbelievingly "You must hate me lookin' like this"

Luke pulled her closer "Does it look like it" he asked kissing her and rubbing his hands up and down her back "I love ya Jess Duke" He kissed her again "And I think ya look kinda sexy like

this" He grinned.

Jess finally smiled and patted her stomach. "Baby you had better cover your ears and not listen to your Daddy" and returned his kiss.

Luke pulled up the edge of the t shirt and kissed her bare stomach "Ya'd better listen to this, baby. I love your Mama. And I love you too"

Jess giggled at Luke's lips brushing her bump as he spoke. Luke glanced up at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"But for the moment you're pretty cozy in there for a couple more months, and ya Mama's mine for just a little while and I intend to make the most of it. So you mind ya Ma now and close

your ears" He straightened up and pulled Jess back towards him, giving her a long lingering kiss.

They both jumped as the baby kicked and Luke felt it too.

Jess laughed "I don't think this baby is too good at doing as it's told"

Luke smiled "I guess it's gonna be just like it's Mama then"

He tried to pull Jess back towards him, but Jess gently pushed him away "Sorry, Lu. I have to go"

Luke looked puzzled "Go where?"

"Just 'go', Luke. You know, go go"

Luke took his hands away from her "Ya shoulda said"

"I did. I spend most of the time having to 'go' these days"

Luke chuckled as she left. Pregnancy had not been particularly good to Jess. They had tried to enjoy it, but now even Luke was beginning to wish that the it was all over and the baby was

here. Jess had a history of complications and this time had been no different and the closer it actually got to the birth, the more worried everyone seemed to get. The doctors were even

keeping a closer than average eye on this new Duke. Luke folded his arms as he thought and headed towards the door. As he was about to leave Jess returned, her face ashen and her

hands shaking. One look at her was enough to convince him something was seriously wrong.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her towards the bed and sat her down."Tell me"

Jess hesitated before looking up into her eyes "The baby" Her face crumpled as she began to cry. "I'm loosing the baby"

Luke sucked in a deep breath, "Ya can't be. You're too far along for that, ain't ya?"

Jess began to sob uncontrollably and as Luke hugged her, he knew he had to hang on. Jess needed him.

He eased her up off the bed "Come on. We need to get ya to the hospital"

He guided her out to the car and helped her in. He closed the door and yelled towards Bo's house " Bo! Bo! Get out here!" He glanced towards the car "Bo!" He yelled frantically.

Gaby came out onto the porch "He's just changing Lacey" She noticed his expression and hurried up to him "Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke ran his hand back through his hair glancing again towards the car and back to Gaby "I gotta take Jess to the hospital"

Gaby could see the barely controlled panic in his face "The baby?" She asked gently rubbing his arm.

He clenched his jaw together and nodded. Gaby hugged him "Go, I'll send Bo along"

Luke nodded not trusting himself to talk.

"Luke, it'll be OK. You take care of Jess and we can take care of everything else. OK?" SHe rubbed his shoulders comfortingly as she spoke.

Luke sighed "OK"

Gaby hugged him again "Go on and give Jess our love"

Luke nodded again, before kissing her forehead and making for the car.

The doctor came back in and looked over at Jess "How you feelin' now?"

"I don't know you tell me" Jess snapped as she tried to wriggle under all the monitor cables.

"Take it easy there" Luke said in a voice much calmer than he felt "Doc?"

"We're monitoring you and the baby and so far everythin' is fine. But because of the bleedin' I'm gonna send you up for a scan, so we can have a look at what's goin' on. Nurse'll be in to

take you up soon" the Doctor replied calmly.

"Thanks" Luke answered still hanging on tightly to Jess's hand.

The nurse came in "There's a Bo Duke outside causin' a ruckus" she said as she joined the Doctor to check the monitors.

Luke stood up, "I'd better go see him"

Jess didn't let go of his hand, her face pleading with him to stay "Lu........"

He stroked her cheek with the thumb of his free hand "You just sit tight and I'll be right back" he reassured her gently. Then he smiled " 'Less ya want Bo in here"

Jess gave a strained smile back "Maybe not. Go see him. Just hurry."

Luke leaned over and kissed her "Ya won't know I've gone"

Bo grabbed Luke into a big hug as he walked out into the reception. "How y'all doin', Cuz? What's happenin'?"

As Bo let him go they went over to the seats and sat down and Luke explained what had happened.

"But Jess and the baby are OK though?" Bo asked.

"So they say" Luke replied "We'll know more after the scan"

The nurse came out to them "Luke, we're ready to take Jess up."

"Thanks Patty I'll be right there"

Bo and Luke walked back towards the door to the emergency area "Ya's better go" Bo said with another hug "Tell Jess we're prayin' "

Luke nodded as he clenched his jaw tight. Bo looked at his serious face "They'll be OK, Luke"

"I hope you're right, Bo" He just managed to utter.

Bo patted his shoulder "Go on. I'll wait right here"

"Thanks, Cousin"

They hugged each other again and Luke returned to Jess. He held her hand all the way to the scan room, squeezing it tight between both of his as they both stared at the screen waiting

for the doctor to speak.

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to them "Ok, I can see whats goin' on and I'm gonna talk y'all through it. If there any questions I'll do my best to answer them."

"Is the baby OK?" Jess asked immediately.

The baby is doin' just fine" The doctor replied. "It's gotta stong heartbeat and has grown well since the last scan"

"So what caused the problem?" Luke asked.

The doctor turned the monitor towards them so they could see it clearer "This area here is the placenta" He explained pointing to the image on the screen "And if you look closely you can

see where a little piece has pealed away from the wall. But it is only a little piece and if everythin' else is lookin' OK I don't see it being a big problem"

Luke let out a deep breath and kissed the hand he was holding as he turned to face Jess "Baby's fine, everythin's fine"

Tears were rolling down Jess's face. She sat up and hugged Luke tight "It's really OK?" She mumbled.

"It's really OK" He whispered back.

Bo was waiting restlessly in the waiting room, pacing the floor before sitting looking around. He picked up a magazine from the table and flicked through it before tossing it

unceremoniously back where it came from. He was about to start pacing again when Daisy and Enos came rushing in.

"Gaby called us. What's happenin'?" Daisy asked as she hugged Bo tight.

"I don't know" He replied as he hugged Enos. "Luke came out a while back but they won't know anythin' for sure till they get back from the scan."

"How long they been gone?" Enos asked.

"Nearly an hour" Bo told them glancing at the clock.

"They should be back soon" Daisy said quietly rubbing his arm.

"Scans don't take that long Daisy" Bo sighed knowledgeably.

"Ain't nothin' to do but wait Buddyroe" Enos said patting Bo's shoulder and putting the other arm round Daisy.

After another half hour of waiting around Luke finally came in to see them. They all jumped up and went over to him and Daisy hugged him. "How's Jess?" She asked.

"Supposed to be gettin' some rest. She's gotta stay of her feet for a few days so they're gonna keep her here for a while" Luke said solemnly. He looked around "Where's Troy?"

"Gaby's takin' care of him" Daisy answered amazed that under the circumstances Luke had even thought about him. But that was her big cousin all over. Always thinking of everyone else.

Always keeping things together.

Bo stared at him not even wanting to ask the next question. "Luke................." Luke returned the look knowing what Bo was going to ask "The baby?"

Luke hesitated for a moment making them all worry what he was going to say, then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a scan photo. "She's fine" He said holding it up for them to

see a smile finally gracing his lips.

"She??" Daisy commented.

Luke's smile got wider "It's a girl"

After a lot of excited hugs, Luke left to return to Jess and the others went back to the farm.

Jess was far from a patient patient. Keeping her in hospital was one thing, but keeping her in bed once she got home was something else entirely. Luke only allowed her to move to use

the bathroom or move to the bed he had made her on the sofa. But laying still for so long was uncomfortable and Jess soon became restless. But Luke was equally determined she would

stay put.

Luke walked in to the kitchen from the yard, dropping the post on the table as he walked through to see her. He had hardly left the house since she had been home and was making a

point of taking care of Jess and spoiling her. He stopped quick in the doorway. Jess was standing on a chair trying to hang a curtain. Luke went in quietly so as not to make her jump and

fall, As she stepped down, she wobbled and he caught her.

"Luke!" she gasped in surprise.

"What in the heck are ya tryin' to do?" He frowned "Ya coulda fallen"

"I was fine" She replied giving him a hug. "The curtain had fallen at the end and I have been laying there looking at it all morning. It was annoying me"

"Ya shoulda told me"

"Luke, I can't keep calling you for every little thing" Jess pulled a face.

"Ya can and ya better had." He said . "OK?"

Jess sighed "OK"

They walked through to the kitchen, arms still round each other.

"So what have you been up to?" Jess asked.

"Cut a few more logs and Bo brought the post up" He said indicating the table as he went to make drinks. "There's one for you in there"

Jess flicked through the letters. "Mostly bills" she said and pulled out the letter for her. She stood and looked at the writing for a moment before slowly turning it over and opening it.

Luke turned to look at her noticing that she had suddenly gone quiet. Her face was a mixture of emotions as she read. "Jess? ...............Is everythin' OK Babe?"

Jess finished reading and looked up him with a false smile "Everything's fine" She screwed the letter up as she spoke.

Luke looked at her questioningly.

Her smile faded "It's from Joe. He wants me to take the kids to see him" she relented.

Luke wrapped his arms round her "What ya gonna do?"

"Nothing. He's in jail for what he did. When he leaves he'll be on probation. He's put the kids through enough."

"Bobby wouldn't go anyhow" Luke added.

"No, and Kait isn't gonna get the choice. I don't want her in a place like that"

"I know" Luke rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, come sit down" He started to lead her back through to the lounge.

Jess gasped and bent over, clutching her stomach.

Luke grabbed hold of her and put a hand on her stomach too. "Jess what's goin' on?" He asked as another wave of muscle spasms ran around her bump. "Tell me this ain't what it feels

like."

Jess was breathing deeply as she replied. "I hope not" and leant heavily on Luke. "It's way too early"

"OK. Take it easy." Luke said calmingly gently massaging her distended stomach until she felt better.

"That was one hell of a Braxton hicks" Jess said exhaling heavily and straightening up.

"Ya sure that's all it was?" Luke questioned as he sat her down on the sofa.

"It had better be. She can't come yet, we're not ready"

Luke smiled at her "Maybe we should be ready in case"

Jess looked horrified. "Don't even think it Lu"

Luke kissed her "Everythin'll be fine" He reassured her.

"Hey Guys" Bo called from the kitchen.

"In here Bo" Luke replied.

Bo and Gaby appeared in the doorway "Jess, you're awake. You up to having visitors?" Gaby asked.

"I would love some visitors " Jess asked taking Lacey to sit on her lap.

Luke and Bo went into the kitchen to get the drinks, leaving Jess and Gaby playing with Lacey.

As Luke poured the drinks, Bo stood reading the post it notes stuck around the kitchen. "Ain't y'all thought of a name yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." Luke replied "But if thing carry on like they are we're gonna have to make a decision pretty quick"

Bo looked round at him questioningly. "What do ya mean?"

"Just before you came in, I was pretty dang sure Jess was havin' contractions"

"Probably just them practise ones " Bo replied nonchalantly returning to read the notes." Madison, Hannah, Zoe" He read "Amy?" He turned to Luke again picking up a couple of drinks and

following Luke back to the girls. "Didn't you go with a girl named Amy for a while Cuz?"

Luke nodded slowly remembering. "Amy Creevy"

Jess chuckled taking her drink from Luke. "Bo if we rule out the name of every girl Luke has ever been out with, we should have made sure we had a boy"

Bo laughed as Luke pulled a face at her "and ya think that that woulda been easier"

"Hey I was never as bad as you" Jess nudged him back. Lacey started wriggling to get down now that nobody was talking to her.

Luke picked her up "Hey Little Lady. And how are you today?"

She gave him a grin showing off her two new front teeth.

Gaby smiled and took her "We have something to show you" She stood Lacey on the floor, holding onto her until she got her balance. As Gaby let her go, Lacey began to toddle unsteadily

across the room towards Bo and Luke.

Luke was out in the barn working on a crib he was making for the baby, when Bo came out to join him. "Hey Luke. It's lookin' real good"

"Thanks" Luke replied not looking up at Bo

"Ya think you'l have it finished in time?" Bo asked brightly taking a closer look.

"I'm sure hopin' so" Luke carried on working.

Bo frowned and put a hand on Luke's shoulder "How's Jess doin'?" He asked more seriously, knowing how worried Luke was.

Luke stood up straight and finally looked at him "I don't know Bo.................She don't wanna worry anybody, so she don't say much anymore"

"Where is she now?"

"In the house. She was sleepin' when I came out"

Bo patted Luke's back "Six more weeks and it'll all be over"

Luke pulled a face "Not a minute too soon"

"Ya want me to send Gaby in to see her"

"She's welcome anytime. Daisy's comin' over later to see her"

"A good girlie talk will do her good" Bo grinned and threw his arm round Luke "So how about while they do that we head on over to the Boar's Nest and meet Cooter?"

Luke looked serious "I'd better stay around here just in case"

"Jess'll be fine with Gaby and Daisy." Bo said throwing an arm round Luke's shoulders

"I guess" Luke sighed


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Luke!"

Bo and Luke looked at each other and set off across the yard at a run as Jess appeared at the kitchen door.

"Jess, Honey. What is it? Is it the Baby?"

Jess shook her head as she leaned one hand on his shoulder and rubbed her bump with the other. "It's Bobby. Cooter just called. Bobby and a crowd of the others have just been picked

up down at the flats."

"What for?" Bo asked in surprise.

"Cletus and Russ got a tip off apparently that they were all smoking pot"

"What!!" Luke exclaimed. "He wasn't. Was he?"

Jess looked serious, "I don't know. I need to go and see him"

"Whoa. Y'aint goin' nowhere. Bo and me'll handle this" Luke put his arms round her

"Lu......" Jess whined "I'm going" she added defiantly.

Luke looked into her eyes. Eventually he said "OK, come on then. You'll only sit here worryin' any case." He helped her out to the jeep and got her settled in the back.

The three of them raced into the court house as fast as Jess could manage, with Bo on one side and Luke on the other.

"Cletus, Where's Bobby?" Jess demanded as they approached the booking desk.

Luke put his arm round her, trying to keep her calm.

"He's in the slammer with the others" Cletus replied.

"Can we talk to him? " Luke asked.

Cletus looked at them warily, "I'm sorry guys. Ain't nobody gonna see 'em 'til we finished our investigation" He drew himself up trying to look official.

Cooter came out of his office "Hey fellas" He shook Bo and Luke's hands and kissed Jess's cheek " Hey Darlin'. "

"Cooter, we need to see Bobby" Jess looked at him imploringly.

Cooter squeezed her arm and looked over at Cletus. "Cletus, Go get Bobby and bring him up to my office"

"Sorry Boss, can't do that 'till we've finished bookin' 'em in"

A sharp kick caused Jess to suck in a breath noisily as she rubbed her tummy. They all turned to look at her. While Luke fussed over her, Cooter turned back to Cletus. "Cletus, unless you

have a desire to have a career change and become a midwife. Go get Bobby and bring him to my office. "

Cletus deflated and turned to his young deputy. "Russ, what ya waitin' for ya lugnut, go get Bobby Duke"

The deputy picked up the keys and headed downstairs to the cells as Cooter led Jess off to his office with Bo and Luke following. "You come sit yourself right down in here Honey and just

take it easy"

Russ brought Bobby in, who looked extremely ashamed of himself. Jess jumped up and went over to him. "You OK, Bob?"

He glanced up at her "I'm OK Mum........... I'm sorry."

"There was six of 'em down there and they were found with a couple of joints." Cooter informed them "There was another couple in the bushes"

Luke hadn't taken his eyes off Bobby, watching him for signs of guilt or remorse. "Was it yours?" He asked calmly.

Bobby looked at him "No sir."

"Did ya smoke it?" Luke asked, not moving his stare or changing the tone of his voice.

Bobby hesitated.

"I want the truth now, Bobby D" Luke warned him. "Did ya?"

"Yes" Bobby murmured finally breaking Luke's gaze.

"Oh Bobby" Jess sighed "What on earth were you thinking of?"

"It was only a couple of drags and it's not like you've never tried it." Bobby replied with an attitude that he certainly wasn't going to help him

"You don't have to try every stupid thing I've ever done" she scolded. "I thought you had more sense than that"

Luke grabbed her shoulders and guided her back to the chair and sat her down. "Can you guys give us a minute to talk to Bobby?" He asked.

Bo and Cooter nodded and left.

"Take it easy" Luke said massaging Jess's shoulders gently. "Bobby, Take a seat"

"I'm fine here" Bobby replied defiantly.

Luke looked at him "Sit down!" He instructed raising his voice enough for Bobby to know not to mess with him right now.

"Who's was it?" Jess asked.

Bobby shrugged and refused to answer.

"Now isn't a time to be thinking about loyalty. " Jess said in exasperation

"I'm not a snitch" Bobby answered.

"Don't matter none anyhow who it belonged to" Luke pointed out "Did you have it on ya when ya got picked up?"

Bobby thought carefully before he answered. "No"

"Bobby, this is important. Don't lie to me" Jess warned him.

Luke looked at him suspiciously. "You'd dumped it?"

Bobby looked up at him sharply but said nothing.

Luke pulled a face "Thought so"

Jess was breathing heavily and rubbing her tummy. "Have you smoked it before?"

"A couple of times" Bobby replied quietly.

"Bobby, you idiot" Jess said incredulously "I thought you had more sense than that"

"Easy, there" Luke said calmingly rubbing her back. He could see she wasn't comfortable and getting annoyed wasn't going to help. "Bobby, if we manage to sort things with Cletus. There

are gonna have to be punishments when we get ya home"

Bobby pulled a face but had the sense not to say anything.

"Where d'ya get it?" Luke asked.

"A guy came into town a few days ago and came by the school. Him and some other guy have been around before a few months back."

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Luke asked.

Bobby hesitated but buckled under the look from his parents "Next week" He murmured eventually.

"Alright, thats enough for now" Luke said. Bobby knew this wasn't the end of it by a long shot.

Luke walked over to the door and called Cooter and Cletus back and Bo came with them.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Luke asked.

"We could charge him as an accessory but if it goes up before the judge they'll probably throw it out through lack of evidence." Cooter answered with Cletus nodding in agreement. "They's

all as guilty so we're gonna just give 'em all a warnin' and bail 'em at fifty dollars and let the Mama's and Daddies do the rest"

"Thanks Cooter. We owe ya a beer" Luke said shaking his hand.

"Sounds like they all got off pretty light" Bo said shaking Cooter's hand too.

"I appreciate it. Jess don't need the extra worry right now" Luke added

"Dad!!" Bobby yelled from inside the office."Come quick!!"

Luke raced in, followed by the others to find Jess leaning on the desk, blowing heavily. Luke steadied her with one hand on her back and the other on the bump, just as another

contraction hit.

"Is this for real this time?" He asked

Jess nodded "I think so"

Luke looked behind him to the others. "Bo, Can ya take Bobby home and pick Kait up on the way. Bobby, ya stay put 'till I can deal with ya. Cooter can ya call the hospital. Tell 'em we're

comin' in."

"What should I do?" Cletus asked.

Jess at this point promptly threw up in the waste paper bin. Cooter put his hand over the telephone receiver while he was on hold "Ya can get me a new bin" He replied.

"Alright now, we're gonna take it easy out to the car." Luke said calmly to Jess and with his support one side and Bo's the other they got her settled.

At the hospital, Jess was bundled onto a trolley and she held tight to Luke's hand. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me" She chanted under her breath sounding like a steam

train at full throttle.

"I ain't gonna leave ya" Luke reassured her as they rushed along the corridors to the delivery suite.

Jess and Luke had got to know many of the ante natal team over the last few months and they didn't even think about asking Luke to leave, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Jess was immediately rigged up to all the monitors and the doctor came in to see her. He checked her over and checked all the monitors.

"When was the last contraction?"

"About fifteen minutes ago" Luke answered for her "But the baby ain't due for nearly six weeks"

The doctor continued to feel Jess's tummy. "How long have you been having them?"

"Just before we came in" Luke answered again.

Jess looked at Luke and hesitated. "Er....actually it's been two days"

"What!!" Luke turned to her sharply "And ya didn't say anythin'?"

"It was only now and then, so I didn't want to worry you" Jess tried to placate him "It went on like that for days when I had Bobby."

"OK now, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna give ya a couple of injections. One's to try and stop the contractions at least for a few days and the other's ......."

"Steroids for the baby." Jess interrupted.

"Someone's been doin' their homework" The doctor smiled "It'll just help her along a little if she decides she can't wait. And I need you to lay back here and get some rest. I gotta feelin'

you could be needin' it."

"What if she won't wait?" Luke asked with concern

"I'm gonna put a call through to Tri-county, see if they can take Jess there. They have better facilities for premature babies. But let's just see if we can't slow her down some."

The doctor left them with one of the midwives who was making herself scarce in the corner with some equipment.

"Luke, I haven't got my bag."

"Did ya pack it?"

Jess nodded "It's in the bottom of the cupboard"

"I'll call Bo, have him pick it up and bring it over. Don't you worry. How ya feelin'?" Luke said brushing her hair back with his free hand.

"OK at the moment, but I've got to admit I'm scared."

"It's gonna be fine. Doc's got it all under control" Luke spoke calmly

Jess smiled "Then why are you shaking too" she pulled his hand towards her lips and kissed it.

Luke gave a small smile in return "I'm new to all this Jesse Duke"

"Just keep a tight hold of my hand Lucas and you'll be fine" Jess replied.

Luke leaned forward and kissed her. "You get some sleep"

Jess wriggled over "Keep me company"

Luke took a quick look at the midwife and grinned "Why not"

He stretched out on the bed next to her, Jess's head resting on his chest and his arms round her and murmured "I ain't goin' nowhere" He kissed the top of her head as she closed her

eyes. Luke sat there as she slept, stroking her hair and watching the monitors that were recording the baby's heartbeat and movement. As he watched he was silently willing the baby to

hang on.

Later that day, Bo and Gaby brought the kids in to see them and drop Jess's bag in. Bobby sat over by the window not really taking notice. Jess and Luke exchanged a look, showing that

they had both noticed.

"Hey Bob. Ya gonna come on over here and see us?" Luke called jovially.

"He's been like this since ya came in here" Bo whispered to Luke.

Bobby slowly came over, studying the floor and dragging his feet.

"Come here Bobby D" Jess smiled patting the bed next to her.

Bobby looked up at her biting his lip "I'm sorry" and rushed was on his feet and looked at Jess. She read his mind and nodded.

Luke caught up with Bobby along the corridor, leaning on the wall. He put a hand on his shoulder and turned Bobby to face him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Bobby shook his head

"Come on Kiddo. Ya gonna worry ya Mum and she needs to stay calm right now." Luke caught Bobby's eye.

After a moments silence Bobby spoke. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't be happening"

Luke pulled him towards him in a hug "You're wrong Kiddo. Ain't none of this your fault. Ya Mum's been havin' problems for a long time ya know that. This woulda happened with or without

you gettin' caught with marijuana. At least we were there when it did." Luke held Bobby at arms length. "Ya Mum and ya baby sister are in good hands here. But she needs to know that

you're OK too."

Bobby screwed up his face as he thought "Are you sure this isn't happening because of me?"

"I'm sure. Stop blamin' yaself for somethin' that ain't none of us got any control over. OK?"

"OK" Bobby finally muttered.

Luke hugged him again. "Ya ready to go back in?"

"Yeah........Dad.......It really wasn't my fault?"

"I promise. You didn't make this happen." He ruffled Bobby's hair then grinned "I'm guessin' ya learnt ya lesson though."

Bobby smiled back as they walked along the corridor "You're not kidding. It scared the hell out of me"

Luke laughed "Great, but I'm still gonna have to set punishment when we get home"

Bobby groaned as they made their way back into the room. Bobby looked at Jess and fell silent.

"Er .............Kaitie Lou..... Why don't you say goodbye to your Mum, Princess, so she can get some rest then maybe they'll let her come home" Bo suggested.

With some cajouling, Kait hugged Jess and Luke and went with Bo and Gaby to wait outside.

Jess talked to Bobby confirming what Luke had told him about it not being his fault and when he left, Bobby was much happier. But Luke had still asked Bo to keep a subtle eye on him.

The following afternoon, Luke was still at the hospital, keeping his promise to stay with Jess, when they got a surprise visitor.

"Bekka!" Jess exclaimed as she stuck her head round the door.

Luke jumped up and hugged her "What're you doin' here, Darlin'?"

"I'm here to help out. Coy and Casey can manage the ranch without me for a few weeks." She went over to the bed and hugged Jess. "they send their love and Coy wishes he could be

here"

"Bless him. I didn't want to worry everyone." Jess said apologetically.

"Hey, you spent enough time taking care of me. It's time to return the favour. Grams and Gramps are flying out with Mum and Dad tomorrow. And Aunt Annie and Uncle Pete are coming out

as soon as school breaks up."

"I guess it's gonna get a little crowded out at the farm" Luke grinned putting an arm round Bekka.

"So you aren't going to have to do anything" Bekka smiled "We can take care of everything"

Jess smiled "You have it all figured out. So sit down here and tell me all about what's going on with you out in Okey"

.

When the rest of Jess's family arrived, Luke still hadn't left the hospital and Jess was bored of being confined to the bed

"Luke why don't you get out of here for a while" Grams said to him.

"We can keep an eye on Jess for you" Steve added "You look about done in"

Luke glanced at Jess "I can't"

Jess grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her "Lu...........it's OK. I'm fine...........Get out of here while you have the chance. You needed to pick up some clean clothes anyway"

He ran his hand down the side of her head as he spoke gently. "Are ya sure, Babe?"

"I'm sure." She pulled him towards her by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

Luke winked at her. "I'll be back in less than an hour" He kissed her again.

"Have you two quite finished or should we wait outside" Steve teased.

"Leave them alone, Steve. I think it's sweet." Sam said nudging him. "You should take a lesson or two from Luke on romance."

"I can do romance" Steve pouted and dipped her back and kissed her.

"Good grief. It's like bein' around Bo" Luke pulled a face "I'm outta here" He kissed Jess quickly and left them all laughing and joking and catching up.

He had hardly been gone twenty minutes when Jess started to get fidgety.

Grams frowned at her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's just a little it uncomfortable having to sit still for so long. And I've got a bit of a headache, that's all"

"Too much excitement" Grams suggested.

"Maybe we should go and let you get some rest" Gramps said.

"No stay" Jess implored "At least until Luke gets back"

"Maybe we should at least get someone to check you out" Sam suggested

.

Luke came out of the bathroom, shirtless rubbing his wet hair with a towel to answer the ringing phone. "Duke farm........"

_"Luke it's Steve. Jess has gone into labour. You had better get back here now"_

"What happened?"

_"Her blood pressure's up, she's having contractions every six minutes and they're arranging transfer to Tri-County hospital"_

"Tell her I'm on my way."

_"Be careful. She needs you here in one piece. Mum and Sam are with her at the moment"_

"Don't worry. I'll be there"

Luke threw the phone down and grabbed the clean shirt from the bed, putting it on as he ran for the General. He needed speed right now.

By the time he reached the crossroads he had the General running flat out and had no intention of stopping. It just so happened that Bo and Gaby were on their way back from town and

Bo had to take a quick swerve to avoid hitting him, using all his racing reflexes to stay on the road.

"What in the heck......" He gasped as they slid to a stop. He looked behind him at Lacey sleeping in the back then to Gaby "You OK?"

"Phew.........I'm fine............Was that Luke?"

Bo picked up the CB "I'm about to find out........Callin' Lost Sheep. Luke Duke was that you that nearly ran us off the road. Or am I gonna have to report the General stolen to Cletus"

_"It's me Bo" came the reply._

Bo and Gaby gave each other a worried look "I thought you were at the hospital Cousin"

_"I was and I gotta get back there. I can't talk now"_

The CB went dead. Bo looked at Gaby "You think Jess is in trouble?"

"It doesn't sound right.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Go" She instructed.

Bo didn't need telling twice. He started up the car and threw it into gear. "Hang on. ...............Luke Duke if you hear me, don't answer just drive. But I'm comin' up hot on your tail"

Luke abandoned the General in the car park and raced through the hospital dodging people and trolleys. When he got to Jess's room, she was surrounded by people. He heard her scream

followed by her shouting "I won't go without Luke. I won't go."

"Jess calm down Luke will be here" He heard Grams answer "You have to stay calm" Jess was wired up to various monitors and was sucking hard on the gas and air.

"Jess!" He pushed his way through the people and grabbed her hand "I'm here Babe, I'm here."

"Luke it's all wrong. They won't listen You have to tell them."

"Just take it easy. Everything's gonna be fine. Just listen to me. I'm gonna take care of everythin'. You just lay here and relax"

"Relax! Have you ever had a baby?!" She put the gas and air back in her mouth.

Luke smiled at her as her brushed her hair back "Can't say as I have."

"Don't you dare tease me Luke Duke. This is all your fault."

"And I guess I'm gonna pay for it right now!" Luke had Bo's voice ringing in his head _"Cousin, if she tells ya she hates ya and she never wants ya near her again, Don't worry She don't mean it"_

Luke felt someone grab his arm. He looked up to see the Doctor trying to move him away "Luke I have to talk to you".

What he didn't know then was that those words were going to haunt him. He handed Jess's hand to Sam "Stay with her" He kissed Jess "I'll be right over there. I'm gonna take care of

everything."

"What's goin' on Doc.?"

"You have probably realised that Jess is in labour and this time we can't stop it. The ambulance is waiting to take her right now. But we have a problem"

Luke looked at him anxiously. "Is the baby OK?"

"So far the baby seems to be fine. It's Jess."

Luke felt his heart miss a beat "Jess! But......"

"Luke she has to calm down. Her blood pressure has been a little high since she came in here, but it's gone up again and it's still climbing. We are doing everything we can to get it down.

But she's acting crazy."

"That's the gas" He felt sick as he looked over at the bed running a hand over his face as he tried to clear his head. "Doc can we get some of these people out of here. I need a minute

with her."

The doctor hesitated, "OK But just one minute. Then we have to go. She needs to be in Tri-county."

Luke nodded slowly as he ran his hand back through his hair. How on earth was he going to handle this.

Luke took hold of Jess's hand again and sat stroking her hair as the Doctor cleared the room.

"Luke, what's happening? They won't tell me anything"

He sat on the edge of the bed. "That's coz you're scarin' 'em Mrs Duke. Now do you trust me."

Jess screwed up her face and closed her eyes against the next contraction. "You know I do" She said between breaths.

"Then ya have to concentrate on me right here. Whatever crazy stuff happens in the room I need ya to just keep focussin' on me. Can ya do that?"

Unable to speak passed the gas and air pipe in her mouth, she nodded. Her eyes were still wild, but he had her attention.

"Now for starters you know this ain't good for ya" He said gently removing the mouthpiece. "Can ya manage without it?"

She squeezed his hand as she let out a low groan. Luke held her hand tight "I ain't leavin' ya, Babe but ya need to stay with me. OK? And ya need to stay calm"

The contraction subsided and she let out a breath. "Everythin's gonna be just fine" He said quietly as he kissed her. And the room started filling with people again. Jess looked around at

them. Luke took her chin and turned her face back towards him "Remember, keep watchin' right here"

Jess smiled weakly and put her free hand gently to the side of his head. "I love you Luke Duke and no matter what Bo has been telling you, I will always love you"

Luke managed to kiss her quickly before they started to move.

.

Back at the farm house, Kait was curled up in her pyjamas with Grams "Why does it have to take so long?" she complained.

"It doesn't always" Grams told her

"It's just your Mum isn't very good at giving birth" Steve smiled at her. "She likes to make a fuss." He teased.

"I'd like to to see you try it" Sam scolded him. "We just have to wait patiently till they call us" she said gently to Kait.

"Then can we go and see her" Kait asked.

"Tomorrow" Gramps said.

"They'll be very tired and need to get some sleep first" Grams added.

Bobby, Bekka and Bo came into the kitchen from the yard.

"Everythin's taken care of" Bo said. "Any news?"

"Not yet" Steve replied patting his shoulder.

Bo stuck an arm round Gaby and kissed the top of her head "Maybe we should go down there. See what's happenin'. "

Gaby looked at him sympathetically, "Daisy's there. She'll call if there's anything"

"I guess" He replied "Looks like it's gonna be a long night "

Steve patted Bo's arm supportively "My little sister never does anything the easy way"

.

Late into the night, Daisy and Enos were dozing in the waiting room when the Doctor came out of the room. They jumped to their feet and caught up to him as he dashed passed.

"No news" He said in an obvious hurry.

"Is everything going well" Daisy asked trying to gauge what was going on.

"i can't say too much at the moment. But it's lookin' like it's gonna be a while yet. Jess is exhausted so we may have to intervene if it goes on too much longer. I'm sorry I have to go."

Enos and Daisy looked at each other as the doctor dashed off.

"I ain't likin' what I'm hearin'. " Daisy said with concern.

Enos put his arm round her and pulled her closer. "They're takin' care of her Daisy"

"I hope so" She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder "For Luke's sake"

.

"Mrs Duke, You need to push now."

"I can't!" Jess moaned "we've been here for hours and it's not any closer." She leaned heavily on Luke, her sweat sodden hair falling over her face as she closed her eyes and took a few

deep breaths as the contraction ended.

Luke looked over her shoulder to the midwives and Doctors. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

The doctor looked up at him. "The baby is in distress. If it doesn't arrive with the next contraction we are going to have to operate"

"Ain't there anythin' else ya can do?" Luke asked.

"Not now, we have to deliver this baby"

Luke leaned Jess back against the bed and looked into her exhausted face.

"I told you I was rubbish at this" She said as he dabbed her forehead with a cloth.

"You're doin' great, Babe. But ya need to give it all ya got right now, then we can all go home."

"I don't know if I can Luke"

He ran one hand down her face and kissed the one he was holding in his other hand. "Babe, ya can do anythin', I know ya can. Ya trust me?"

"Of course" she said wearily

"Then listen to me, keep your eyes on me right here and we can do this together" He felt Jess stiffen as the next contraction started. "OK? We're gonna do this together"

Jess took a deep breath and with a new determination started to push. Luke continued his physical support and gentle encouragement and before they knew it, they were listening to

their baby scream. One of the doctors immediately took her to check her over.

Luke hugged and kissed Jess. "Can ya hear that. That's our baby. Ya did it. We have a daughter."

Jess kissed him back as tears rolled down her cheeks "Is she OK? Really OK?"

"She's just fine." The doctor called over "We just need to make sure everythin' is workin' and that she's wrapped up and don't get cold"

Jess and Luke hugged and kissed each other in exhausted excitement and the midwife wrapped the baby girl and handed her to Jess. She held her as they cooed over her and Luke

counted her fingers and toes. Jess smiled at him, "You want to hold her?"

Luke smiled back at her before taking his tiny daughter.

Jess leaned back as she watched them. It was a sight she had wanted to see since before they were married. Luke and the baby she had given him.

"Are you happy?" She asked him with a smile.

He leaned over and kissed her. "You bet I'm happy" He looked down at his daughter wriggling in his arms "She's beautiful, just like her Mama"

"She has her Daddy's eyes. Bright blue like a clear Georgia sky." Jess stated behind the smile that wouldn't move.

Luke chuckled "I guess............You gonna give her a name?" He was mesmerised by the tiny bundle he was holding.

Jess frowned as she struggled to focus on him. "I'll let you do that" she murmured trying to force a smile that had been so easy a moment ago. Her hand dropped heavily from the baby

onto the bed. It caught Luke's attention and he turned his head quickly towards her.

"Jess?"

Her head had lolled to one side and her face was pale.

"Jess!!" He tried again more anxiously getting the nurses attention.

The nurse tried to wake her too as she checked monitors and called the doctor over, concern evident in her voice.

Luke had never been one to panic but right now he felt like he was about to.

Suddenly, an alarm went of on the monitors.

"BP's dropping rapidly" The nurse called out as they laid the bed flat and did more checks. Then they notice blood soaking through the sheets at the bottom of the bed. The doctor took a

look and immediately started issuing instructions many of which Luke had heard one time or another, but right now the Doctor could have been speaking a foreign language for all he

understood.

"What's happenin'?" He heard himself ask, as he cuddled the baby closer to him as if trying to protect her from the chaos.

"Your wife is haemoragin'." The Doctor answered as he worked. ".......badly. We have to stop it now and we need to give her fluids and probably more blood and fast."

Luke stood watching in stunned silence. They prepared Jess to be moved but as they were about to go, Luke stopped them. He leant over her and gently kissed her lips.

"You hang in there babe. I need ya" He whispered and stroked the baby's hand across her cheek "The kids need ya"

A nurse pulled him back out of the way and they wheeled out the bed and his last sight of Jess.

Luke stared after them in the sudden silence.

"Let me take her for you" A nurse said sympathetically, holding out her hands to take the baby.

Luke stepped back, clutching his daughter awaiting from her. "Y'aint takin' her anywhere"

.

Bo and Steve rushed into the waiting room. Enos and Daisy were hugging each other tightly and turned as they came in.

"What y'all doin' here?" Daisy asked hugging them both."We thought you'd gone back to the farm to get some sleep"

"We couldn't sleep, so we thought that we might as well be here" Steve replied.

"Ain't nobody doin' much sleepin' tonight" Bo added. "Any news?"

Daisy looked up at him. "Oh Honey"

Bo and Steve looked from her to Enos "What is it?" Bo asked "Where are they?"

"We ain't seen hide nor hair of Luke, but........." Enos started. He glanced at Daisy's distraught face before continuing."But just a minute or two ago they rushed outta there like their tails

was on fire, with Jess on a trolley." He put out his hand and rubbed Steve's arm. "I'm real sorry. We don't know no more"

"They won't tell us anythin'." Daisy added.

Bo looked at the door to the delivery room "Luke still in there?"

"Yes" Daisy murmured.

Bo patted Steve on the back and walked over to the door. As he was deciding whether or not to knock he heard Luke's voice raised with a mix of emotions.

"Y'aint puttin' my daughter in no god damned nursery."

Bo opened the door and walked in. The look on his cousins face was unrecognisable. He'd seen Luke at his best and his worst. He'd seen him happy, sad, angry, worried, but he'd never

seen him look like this, with so much hurt so clearly visible. "Luke?" He said quietly.

"They wanna take her, Bo" His eyes pleaded with Bo. For once Luke Duke wasn't thinking. He didn't have a plan for this."I can't let them take my daughter too"

Bo turned to the nurse. "What's happenin'?" He demanded.

The nurse quickly explained about Jess and that they wanted the baby in an incubator as she was so small.

"She don't need to be fussed over by a bunch 'a strangers. She needs her family" Luke interrupted.

"And her Daddy needs her" Bo muttered under his breath. "Miss, can't y'all bring the incubator here? So she can stay with her Daddy"

The nurse looked from Bo back to Luke, who was clinging onto her as if she were life itself, and her face softened. "The incubator's already here. I'll see what I can do about gettin' her left

with y'all."

Bo looked at Luke for his agreement.

"Ya give your word y'aint gonna just take her" Luke insisted.

"Not if I can help it" she assured him. "But we need to take care of this special little girl"

Luke looked at the now sleeping bundle. "I'm gonna be right here, Baby." He whispered and planted a kiss slowly and gently on her forehead.


	44. Chapter 44

**My family. My Wife..........My Life**

Bo and Luke stood with their arms round each other as they watched the nurse get the baby sorted in the incubator.

"She's pretty as a picture, Luke" Bo said quietly "She sure as heck didn't get that from you" He jibed, trying to raise Luke's spirits.

Luke continued staring at his daughter "Jess said she got my eyes.......... Like a blue Georgia sky." He repeated remembering what she had said before this nightmare had unfolded. "She

loves the sky................just layin' back and watchin' the clouds roll by."

"She should be comfortable" The nurse turned to them. "I'll leave you for a little while and see what I can find out"

"Thanks, we'd appreciate it" Bo answered when it was obvious Luke wasn't going to.

Luke stepped forward and placed his hand into the incubator and stroked the baby's face with his finger. "What am I gonna do, Bo?" He whispered.

"About what?" Bo wasn't following Luke's train of thought on this one.

For the first time in ages Luke looked up from his daughter. "If Jess don't make it.....................I can't raise a baby"

"Ya can and ya will and we'll all help ya" Bo replied putting his hands on Luke's shoulders. "But y'ain't gonna have to. Jess is as tough as they come, she'll be just fine"

"But if she ain't................" Luke insisted looking up at Bo, his eyes bright with emotion. "She's my wife, Bo" And to Bo's surprise something happened that he never remembered seeing

before. A tear rolled down Luke's cheek as his voice cracked. "I need her.................I can't loose her now"

Bo pulled Luke towards him and for the first time ever, the roles were reversed as Luke cried on Bo's shoulder. Bo rubbed his back soothingly and let him cry.

.

"What is happening?" Daisy demanded pacing the room "Why ain't Bo come back and told us anythin'?"

"Daisy, ya just have to wait." Enos answered wearily glancing over at Steve who was sitting quietly in the corner.

Daisy followed his gaze "Oh Honey. I'm sorry" She gave Steve a hug. "I'm sure Bo will be out real soon with some news"

"It's OK, Sweetheart. You forget, I've been through this twice before with my little sister"

Daisy gave him a pitiful smile and sat down "Was it like this then?"

Steve shrugged "It was pretty horrible with Bobby, ..........loads went wrong. Kait took a long time but wasn't quite so problematic. It didn't help that Joe wasn't much help"

"She don't do things easy, but I'm sure she's gonna be just fine, Honey" Daisy rubbed his arm comfortingly. "And that cousin of mine is with her right now and I don't see him goin'

anywhere while Jess needs him"

"He's with the baby" Enos pointed out

Daisy scowled at him.

"Well, he is. They took Jess off down the hall" Enos clarified.

Steve patted Daisy's arm "I know Luke'll stick with her, whatever happens. He's not Joe"

.

Luke sat up and wiped his face as the nurse came back in. "Hi, How's this little Darlin' doin'?" She smiled.

"She seems to be doin' good" Luke replied as he went back over to the incubator and put his hand back in. He deliberately kept his face turned away from her as he spoke. "What's

happenin' with Jess?"

"She's stable. They're just makin' here comfortable in a room then I can take you there"

"That's great" Bo said coming over to join them and placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"What about Baby?" Luke said "Can we take her too?" Luke was feeling decidedly split, he needed to be with his daughter, but he wanted to be with Jess.

"We really ought to take her to the nursery so she can get fed." The nurse frowned. "She's gonna need a tube and we can't do that here"

"A tube!" Luke looked up in horror "Can't she have a bottle?"

"Babies this little often can't suck on a bottle that good and need a little help" The nurse explained.

"Can't we at least try?" Luke asked

The nurse smiled. This was one new father that wasn't going to bolt at the first sign of trouble. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Let's go see if her Mama's awake"

Luke looked back down to the tiny sleeping bundle "It's gonna be OK Baby. Everythin' s gonna be OK"

He wheeled the incubator out of the room behind the nurse. Daisy, Enos and Steve raced over to them and Daisy gave Luke a big hug "Oh Sugar, Is everythin' alright?"

"I'm just goin' to find out" Luke replied quickly hugging Daisy back before following the nurse. As he turned to go he looked at Bo.

"You go" Bo said reading his thoughts "I'll explain everything, then I'll be right there"

Luke followed the nurse into a private room, not sure of what he was going to find. Jess was lying peacefully on the bed in the centre of the room, looking to all the world as if she was

taking an afternoon nap. Apart from the monitors she was attached to and the doctor and nurses in attendance.

"How is she?" Luke asked

"She lost a lot of blood but she's stable now. We'll keep the drip and monitors on for now, just to be sure. She should be awake soon"

Luke nodded quietly as he stood and watched Jess breath.

"And let's take a look and see how this little one's doin'" The doctor opened the incubator to check the baby, Luke's eyes following his every movement from the side of the bed.

After a few moments, the baby began to cry, unhappy at being disturbed. The Doctor laughed "Well, she's a real feisty one, that's for sure. She's doin' real good, she's a fighter"

"Like her Mum" Luke glanced back at Jess. He walked over and carefully took the baby from the Doctor and as he quietly spoke to her she stopped crying.

"She already knows her Daddy" The nurse smiled. "How about I go get that bottle to try."

Gradually, the room cleared as the medical staff satisfied themselves that Jess and 'Baby' were doing well enough for them to leave.

"Ya need anythin' at all, you just give a hollar" The Doctor said to Luke.

"I will" He replied looking up. He shuffled the baby in his arms and held out his hand "I wanna thank you Doc. For everythin' y'all have done"

The Doctor smiled as he shook the outstretched hand "We ain't outta the woods yet, but I'm just glad we were here to help." He turned and left.

.

The nurse handed Luke the bottle and as she tried to explain what to do, Luke just started feeding his daughter.

"You're not as new to this as I thought" The nurse smiled in surprise. "You've done it before"

Luke gave a small chuckle "Just a little. .........She seems to be takin' it"

The nurse nodded "Yep, she does. That's amazing.............Good job your Daddy was here little one" She patted Luke's arm "I'll leave you for a few minutes. Someone will be back in a few

minutes to check on Mum and Baby"

"Thank you" Luke murmured as she left. He glanced back over to Jess. "Hey Baby. Your Mummy's sleepin' right now but she's gonna wanna make a fuss of you real soon" He continued to

chatter to the Baby and to Jess as he walked over to the bed. "Come on Babe. We need ya." He said gently leaning over Jess and kissing her lips. The baby started to whinge as the bottle

moved from her mouth. "It's OK, Honey It's right here" He put the bottle back and as she settled again, he walked over to the window, watching the sunrise in silence for a moment and

saying a silent prayer for his wife and his daughter. She finished the milk, and fidgeted. Luke looked down at her and continued his one sided conversation, rambling about anything that

came to mind. The little one just looked up at him, as if memorizing his face. Luke looked back out at the dawn as it lightened the sky and took a deep breath. "See that out there Baby, "

He looked down. "That's the sun coming up. And that big blue thing is the sky................And it's just the same colour as your eyes................Maybe that'd be a good name for you.......Sky"

He sounded it out. "Ya like that" The baby screwed up her face "Maybe not, huh............" Luke mulled it over as he glanced back outside. "Perhaps we should wait and let Mummy decide

.........she's much better at all this. ....." He watched light get brighter until 'Baby' wriggled reminding him she was there. He looked down into the blue eyes still watching him and spoke

again "......But I gotta call ya somethin'........................how about for now I can just call ya Georgia Sky"

"That sounds really pretty"

Luke spun his head not expecting anyone else to answer. "Jess, ....Babe...You're awake!" He hurried over to the bed pushing the incubator along with him. He sat gently on the edge of

the bed and hugged her with one arm, kissing her. "You had me real worried. How ya feelin'?"

"Terrible" She answered with a frown, but then she smiled. "But it's worth every minute, for just that one moment I woke up to."

Luke looked a little embarrassed as he stuttered. "Well...I............we....How long you been watchin'?" He said suddenly pulling a face at her.

"Long enough" She smiled back She ran her hand down his face and turned serious "I love you Luke Duke."

"I love you too" He breathed. He kissed her as he tangled his free hand in her hair. They both laughed as they looked down at 'Baby' laying quietly watching them.

"We're gonna have to watch this little girl" Luke smiled. He looked at Jess "Ya wanna hold her" Jess nodded as she smiled back. He carefully helped her to sit up a bit before placing 'Baby'

in her arms. Jess looked down at her and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Babe, everythin's gonna be just fine" Luke said comfortingly wiping it away with his thumb. "You scared me today. I ain't afraid to admit.............Really scared me............For a while there I

thought I was gonna loose both of you....................You are the most wonderful thing I coulda ever hoped for and I'm so proud of you. What ya been through .......what ya had to put up

with .............and I ain't ever gonna stop lovin' you."

Jess looked at him seriously for a moment, before a wicked grin spread across her face "Who knew Luke Duke was so mushy, deep down" She teased then kissed him slowly. "And I hope

I'm around for a long time to hear it" They kissed each other again.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Bo stuck his head in. He grinned when he saw the three of them together and Luke beckoned him in.

"Well....?" Bo raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Luke met him half way across the floor "They're doin' great, Cousin" He grinned finally able to enjoy that feeling Jess had tried so often to describe. He laughed excitedly "Just great" He

grabbed Bo into a hug, making him laugh too. "Y'aint been properly introduced" Luke said as they made their way over to the bed with their arms round each other "Baby, this here's ya

Uncle Bo."

"Hey Baby" Bo beamed as he gently took hold of her hand and kissed Jess. "Darlin', you're lookin' a whole lot better than the last time I saw ya"

"I feel it" She replied. "I said I don't do having babies"

"I'm gonna make sure that ya never have to do it again" Luke said with a kiss as he sat back on the bed next to her.

"Have ya decided what ya gonna call her?" Bo asked.

"Well...not..." Luke hesitated as Jess nodded at him approvingly. "You sure?"

"I'm sure"

Bo looked puzzled, feeling that he had missed half a conversation.

Luke kissed Jess again and turned to Bo "We're gonna name her Georgia.......Georgia Skye" Luke and Jess smiled at each other.

"That's real nice, Cousin" Bo said softly. "Real cute" He laughed excitedly as he hugged them both at once, giving them his congratulations. "I guess I'd better get goin'. Is there anythin'

y'all need me to do or fetch for ya?"

"Just one thing" Jess asked "Can you go and get the kids?"

Bo smiled "Of course"

"Don't tell them all anythin'." Luke requested "Get Bob and Kaitie Lou to call when they wake up. They can tell the others."

"What about Daisy Enos and Steve? They're still here" Bo told them.

Luke looked at Jess and she screwed up her face. Luke knew what she wanted. He turned to Bo. "Tell 'em 'Thanks for hanging around'. Everythin's fine and they can all come by and visit

later. But don't tell 'em anythin' till we talked to the kids."

"My lips are sealed tighter than Boss Hogg's wallet ever was" Bo hugged them both with more congratulations and went for the door.

"Bo!" Luke called him as he made his way over to him. Luke held out his hand "Thanks Cousin....... For everythin'. .......For bein' here"

Bo locked eyes with Luke as he shook his hand "I'm glad I was" They hugged each other tightly.

"I'm glad ya were too" Luke breathed into Bo's shoulder.

Bo left and Luke went back to a puzzled looking Jess. "I'll explain later" Luke told her and sat back down with her and Baby Georgia.

During the next few days, Jess was up and about, but still had to take it easy. She was able to take a lot more active role in caring for Georgia, which pleased her and Kait and Bobby

spent as much time as they could at the hospital with them. They had a constant stream of visitors and in between Jess and Luke quickly became adept at dealing with the problems of a

premature baby. Georgia was doing well in spite of her untimely arrival and for the most part she had suffered no major problems because of it. After 24 hours, the oxygen had been

removed and she was now in an open incubator looking more like a normal baby even if a little jaundiced. She was still being monitored constantly and sleeping on a mat to check her

breathing and movement. Luke was spending most of his time at the hospital, but left for a few hours each day to get the kids up and give them breakfast before taking them to school

and collecting them later and taking them to the hospital where they could all spend some time together, before taking them home to bed.

Jess had finally managed to insist that Luke stayed there too, as she was well enough to take care of Georgia overnight.

On day 4, he had just arrived back at the hospital from the morning run and they were doing the usual catch up on what had been happening at either end, when the alarm when off on

one of Georgia's monitors. Luke hit the alarm call button as they rushed over to the crib. Georgia started to scream and Jess gently lifted her up checking some of the remaining monitors

as the nurses rushed in. She handed Georgia to them and stood with Luke, arms round each other as they watched them check her over. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was

only a few minutes, one of the nurses turned to them and smiled. "She's fine. But this little Missy just decided that she'd had enough of being monitored" She held up a disconnected lead.

"She pulled it off"

Luke chuckled as he pulled Jess closer, kissing the top of her head. "She already knows what she wants"

"And what she doesn't " Jess added breathing a sigh of relief

The Doctor was called and after much deliberation and studying of notes it was decided that Georgia was well enough and had experienced no problems so everything could be removed

except the one thing that could check her breathing.

When Luke brought the kids in after school that afternoon, Jess and Georgia had gone.

"There at light therapy" Luke assured them "They'll be back soon. Y'all had snacks in town so why don't ya get started on ya homework while ya waitin'"

Kait groaned "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Princess. Ya do" Luke said rubbing his hand over her head. He looked over at Bobby who went over to the seat by the window and started pulling his books from his bag. Luke had

noticed how quiet he had been "Everythin' ok Kiddo"

Bobby looked up suddenly. "Yeah. Why? Shouldn't it be?"

Luke scanned his obviously guilty manner. "You tell me. You've been awful quiet ever since I picked y'all up from school"

"You're imagining things. Nothing's wrong" Bobby avoided Luke's gaze as he spoke.

"Well, if you're sure"

"I'm sure"

The door opened and Jess brought the baby in and the conversation was forgotten as they all went to greet each other. Bobby put on enough of a display to keep Luke from asking any

more questions.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm not very good at writing action sequences, so I apologise in advance**

* * *

Later on when the family came to visit, Luke pulled Bo to one side. "I'm worried about Bobby. Has he said anything about somethin' botherin' him"

"Not that I've heard. Why what's he doin'?"

Luke rubbed his hand across his face "He's just real quiet is all. Maybe it's just everythin' with Georgie and Jess"

"Maybe. I'll keep a look out for ya"

Bekka came over to join them "Hiya Uncle Luke" She hugged him "I've hardly seen you."

"I've been kinda busy " he winked at her "You don't know what's eatin' Bobby, do ya?"

Bekka hesitated as if not sure if she should say something "Er........yeah........he did say something" She looked at Luke's worried face "I promised not to say anything" She lowered her

voice.

"Is it the Jess and the baby?" Bo asked

Bekka shook her head and looked over to where Bobby was in conversation with Grams and her Dad with their backs to them.

"Somethin' happened at school?" Luke asked

Bekka shrugged.

"The only other thing, is gettin' caught with a few joints last week" Luke said thoughtfully.

Bekka raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"He said that guy would be back in a week." Luke remembered.

"Maybe we'd better talk to Cletus" Bo suggested,

Luke kissed Bekka on the forehead "Thanks Darlin'. " He went over to Jess and kissed her quickly. "I gotta go do somethin' important with Bo. I'll explain later. You mind?"

Jess looked puzzled, then kissed the hand of his that he'd placed on hers. She knew what he was like when he was with Bo, but she also knew that it had to be something really

important for him to leave her and the children right now "Go, but don't be too long"

Luke winked "You try keepin' me away"

Down at the car, Bo picked up the CB "Lost Sheep callin' Sheriff Cletus Hogg Come back"

There was no reply and Bo was about to call again when Cooter returned the call.

_"Breaker one, Breaker one. I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaazy Cooter back at ya. Bo Duke what y'all done now. Come back"_

"It ain't me Cooter. We think Bobby could be in trouble"

"Tell him to go to nine" Luke instructed patting Bo's elbow with the back of his hand.

"Crazy C, we need to listen to some country music right now"

_"I'm right with ya, Bo Bo" Cooter came back_

Luke sniggered at Bo as he pulled a face and changed the CB channel. "Why does he always call me somethin' stupid on the CB?" Bo muttered

"_I'm here and I'm a-listenin'. " They heard Cooter before Luke could answer._

Bo explained what they suspected and Cooter told them about Cletus having followed up information from the boys about the dealers and were aware that they were due back in town

tomorrow. The boys were all worried in case the dealers got wind of this and came after them.

Luke took the CB. "Have ya any idea what's gonna happen?"

_"The FBI officers that were on the case got shot up in a drugs bust up in Hotlanta yesterday, so it's down to the little ol' Hazzard Sheriff's department. We got descriptions on these guys and a _

_couple of the kids came in and ID'd some photos"_

"You need some help?" Luke asked.

_"I really appreciate it, you guys. But you have other things to do and I don't wanna get y'all into anythin' dangerous right now. "_

"It sounds like Bobby could already be in it" Luke sighed. "Can ya get a hold of Cletus and meet us out by Fox Hill Road turn off. We need to get some kinda plan together"

_"I'm on it, Lukas Dukas.I'm gone"_

Bo giggled "At least he got you too"

Luke pulled the 'Bo face' and they both jumped into the General and sped off.

At the meeting point, they met up with Cooter Cletus and Russ and sat discussing how to ensure that they caught the dealers.

"There's just one problem." Cletus pointed out "Ain't none of this gonna work if the kids ain't there to meet them."

"No!" Bo, Luke and Cooter all answered at once.

"I ain't gettin' no kids tangled up in this" Cooter insisted.

"Jess would have a fit if she found out " Luke agreed.

"I'll go" Russ volunteered "I think I could get away with still being in high school."

The bushes rustled behind them and they all stopped talking and looked round. Cletus and Russ reached for their pistols as Bo and Luke stepped forward to get a closer look.

They all breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as Bobby stepped out.

"What in the heck are you doin' here?" Luke asked grabbing his shoulder

"Sorry!" Bobby apologized quietly before staring back at Luke "I overheard you on the CB......................... I'll go tomorrow."

"Not a chance, Kiddo" Luke said shaking his head.

"You need someone to meet them and it might as well be me. I've seen them before and it's partly my fault that they'll be here" Bobby insisted

"Bobby, I can't let you get involved with this"

"Dad, please......."

They stared at each other for a moment . Then Luke reached forward and hugged Bobby "I don't know who ya Mum's gonna kill first. You or me."

Bobby gave Luke a quick grin as he let him go."Both at once knowing Mum"

Suddenly Bekka appeared from behind the cars. "If Bobby's going, I'm going too" She stated determinedly.

"What the..............?!" Bo's voice faded away in shock as they all turned round.

Bekka shrugged and gave a small smile "I followed Bobby" SHe explained seeing the questions in their expressions. "And don't try and stop me Uncle Luke, I'm over eighteen and old

enough to choose for myself"

"That's as maybe but I can still try and talk you out of it" Luke said going over to her.

"But if these guys are clever and have been watching the school. they'd have seen me there with Bobby's friends. And they would probably have seen Russ on patrol in town" She glanced

quickly towards the deputy.

"She does have a point there" Cooter agreed

"Hey Guys. This is wastin' valuable time. Luke if they go together we are gonna be right behind them the whole time. Cletus and Russ can take care of the dealers. Let's do it" Bo looked at

him. "We can make sure that the kids are OK"

.

Luke sat on the bed cuddled up to Jess, who was holding Georgia. The others had all gone back to the farm.

"So are you going to tell me what was going on earlier" Jess asked

"It's nothin much." Luke said still trying to decided what to tell her.

Jess looked up at him "It's something serious. Bobby's really quiet, him and Bex disappeared for ages and you and Bo are running around plotting something."

Luke plastered a false smile to his face as he kissed her. "It ain't nothin' for you to be worryin' about right now, Babe. I promised I'll tell ya and I will"

"When it's all over?" Jess finished his unspoken sentence. "Luke Duke, you are a lousy liar. If you think by not telling me you can stop me worrying then you are wrong"

"Yeah. I shoulda known better. But I want ya to listen to everything and please don't kill me 'till after tomorrow"

Jess frowned and Luke proceeded to tell her the whole story.

.

It was late when there was a knock on Bo's door. He went to answer it and let Enos into the Kitchen.

"I was just on my way home and I brought them things y'all needed for tomorrow." Enos said handing a bag to Bo.

"Thanks Enos. We appreciate it "

"I'm just sorry I can't come and help y'all, but I got a case of my own that I need to be workin' on" Enos said apologetically.

"No worries Enos. Just gettin' us this stuff was help enough."

"OK. I'd better be goin', Daisy'll be waitin' up. Y'all be careful now and if there's anythin' else I can get ya, you just let me know"

"Will do Enos" Bo replied patting his shoulder "And thanks again" He saw Enos out "Say Hey to Daisy for me" He called after him.

Bo took the bag in and put it behind the arm chair as Gaby came into the lounge. "Was that Enos I heard?"

"Yeah" Bo said putting his arms round her "He just dropped off some stuff on his way home. How ya doin' today?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"Not bad" Gaby replied placing her head on his shoulder "Did you tell Luke?"

"Haven't had a chance. You tell Jess and Daisy?"

"Not yet." Gaby looked up at him. She could tell Bo was worried about something. "So, Country Boy. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Bo smiled "Ain't no hidin' anythin' from a smart city girl like you" and he kissed her before sitting her down and filling her in.

.

"OK. Now ya know what ya gotta do" Luke said pulling Bobby's jacket round his bullet proof vest.

Bobby pushed him off and zipped up the jacket "Yeah. We should. You've been through it a hundred times"

"Can you hear us?" Bekka asked pulling her baseball cap down a bit further.

"I hear ya" Cooter replied playing with a box of electronic wizardry that Enos had lent them so they could keep contact with the kids.

"You buckled in there Bex" Bo asked.

"Ready to roll" She answered.

"Now stay outta reach in case they have knives, we'll all be close by ready to grab them as soon as we can. Russ is comin' in the car with you," Luke indicated to Russ dressed in civvies

looking like a student. Russ glanced at them and exchanged a smile with Bekka before going back to his lookout at the garage door. Luke continued "but he's gonna hang back in case

they recognise him. and.."

Bekka hugged Luke to stop him talking. "We'll be fine Uncle Luke."

"How can we not. We've got the famous Duke boys watching our backs. " Bobby grinned at Bo.

"You betcha" Bo grinned back shaking his hand in more of an arm wrestle.

"Bobby, this is not a game" Luke said in exasperation looking at him and Bo.

Bobby turned to him seriously "I know, Dad. And I promise I'll be careful and remember everything you told me" they exchanged a look before hugging each other tight.

"Just get your dang fool neck outta there in one piece" Luke said quietly.

The CB crackled _"They just come into town" They heard Cletus say "I'm stayin' well back"_

"Time to go" Cooter said to them. After a round of hugs and back slapping and wishing each other luck. Bo and Luke left through the back to get into the General and Bobby and Bekka

went out the front to get into Jackson.

Cooter caught hold of Russ as he went to follow them out "If it all goes wrong, you be sure and get them kids outta there"

"Yes Sir" Russ acknowledged.

"And keep your own head down too" Cooter added.

Russ smiled "I'll try"

.

Bo, Luke and Cooter hid the General and Cooter's pick up out the back of the sports field and crept through the trees to get a clear view of the meeting point. Cooter set up his box of

tricks while Bo and Luke watched Bobby's car pull up. Bo glanced at Luke, who had been very quiet since leaving the garage.

"Rather be out there than back here?" Bo asked.

"You bet" Luke answered. "Scares me to death what could happen and we can't stop it."

"Guess we know now how Uncle Jesse used to feel" Bo gave a quick laugh.

Luke gave a quick laugh of his own "We must of put him through hell every time we left the house." Bekka and Bobby got out of the car with Russ behind them "Here we go"

.

As Bobby and Bekka left the car Russ caught her arm "Be careful"

Bekka gave him a quick grin. "Of course"

She followed Bobby across the field as Russ leant back against Jackson's bonnet, pulling his baseball cap down a bit further to hide his face.

"He fancies you" Bobby grinned at her.

"Bobby! He does not!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes he does"

"Keep your minds on the job here, kids" Cooter reminded them in their ears.

"We're on it" Bobby said in return. "They just pulled up. I think there's two of them." They took up position on the bench.

"There's another car pulled in and I think this guys with them." Russ added.

"I see him" Cletus came over the radio "Russ keep an eye on what he's doin'."

One of the guys sat on the bench next to Bobby, the other stood near by.

"I'm lookin' for Johnny" The one on the bench said not looking at them.

"He couldn't make it............He said you'd be here" Bobby replied holding his nerve.

"What d'you want" The guy asked.

"What you got?" Bobby asked chancing a glance at the guy sitting next to him.

The guy chuckled "Y'aint done this before, have ya?"

Bekka frowned "Shows does it. Have you got some stuff for us or not?" She said jumping to her feet.

"Easy girl" Cooter whispered in her ear.

The guy chuckled again as he stood up too. "You don't need to be so jumpy Sweet thing. I got some stuff for ya. How about a little grass, a few E's, or d'you wanna go straight to the hard

stuff."

"What can we get with twenty dollars?" Bobby asked standing up with them.

"Not much." The guy held out a packet "But for a new customer we can strike a deal "A couple of joints and a tab, for your twenty dollars and maybe a little extra" He moved towards

Bekka, grinning unnervingly.

.

"We got 'em" Cooter said.

Luke picked up the CB "Cletus, we got 'em. We can move in"

"Wait!" Russ came back "Somethin's happened! One of them just pulled a gun."

"Dang it all" Bo cussed

They all turned their attention to what was going on.

"Bo, Can ya hit that trash can from here?" Luke asked loading up his bow with an explosive arrow.

"I guess" Bo replied loading his own bow.

Cooter gave instructions to the kids what to expect.

"Bekka can't hear you" They heard Bobby answer.

The two guys were backing towards the car park looking all around them, holding their guns sideways and waving them around worryingly in front of them. The third was out of the car

also with his gun drawn. Russ had his hand in his pocket holding tight to the handle of his gun ready to move as soon as he got the signal.

Bo let his arrow loose and the trash can exploded. One of the guys let off a shot in surprise. Bobby grabbed Bekka and pulled her to the ground just in time, dragging her behind the bench

by her jacket. Another explosion went off near the first as Luke's arrow hit just behind Bo's. Cletus slid into the car park and blocked of the cars as Russ had the third man pinned to the

car face first at gun point, before handcuffing him to the car. He dived behind the cars with Cletus as the first two fired at them and they returned fire.

"I'm goin' to get the kids" Russ stated.

"Out there!" Cletus looked horrified or was that terrified. Then he recovered his composure remembering who he was. "OK. I'll keep ya covered"

They heard Dixie sound and another explosion and Russ took his chance to reach the others. General Lee was racing across the field.

"Are either of you hurt?" He asked as they cowered behind the bench.

"Don't think so" Bobby replied.

"Stay down" Russ instructed

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere" Bekka said sarcastically.

Russ let off another couple of shots as the General slid to a halt behind the two dealers and in the confusion Bo and Luke managed to get to them and disarm them. A fist fight ensued

and Bo was caught off guard by a punch. As he rolled over to get up, his assailant pulled a knife.

Luke caught the glint of the sunlight on the shiney blade and heard Bo call. "Luke, look out!"

The knife wealding dealer turned back to Bo who was still on the ground and as he closed the gap he was hit full force in the side by nearly two hundred pounds of Duke cousin, pinning

his arm out to keep the knife from doing them any harm as they fell.

Russ went to help him, leaving Bekka and Bobby to finish off the guy Luke had abandoned to help Bo. After a couple of thumps, Cletus hauled him to his feet and pulled him away from

Bobby to cuff him.

The other one was laying dazed on the floor

Luke pulled Bo to his feet and checked him for injuries.

"Thanks for that Cousin" Bo said shaking his hand "Gaby woulda never've forgiven me if I'd have left her widowed with three kids"

Luke looked at him in disbelief "What!?"

"She's expecting twins. Didn't I tell ya?" Bo grinned

"No!" Luke replied shocked hugging his cousin as he congratulated him.

Russ held out a hand to help Bekka to her feet after she had slid down the side of the General getting her breath back. She winced and held her side as she allowed him to help her up.

Bobby joined them, "Dad something's wrong with Bekka"

Bo and Luke dashed over, Luke giving Bobby a quick hug and checking he was OK on the way.

"Where's it hurtin'?" Luke asked her

"I'm fine." She insisted "I just hit my side on the bench as I went down"

"Can I see?" Luke asked gently, moving her jacket to get to the bullet proof vest she was wearing. As he went to undo it , he noticed something. "You are a very lucky young lady" He said

digging a bullet out with his knife and holding it up for them all to see. "I'm guessin' you'll be a little bruised for a few days"

"What in the world happened back there?" Cooter asked as he joined them.

"One of them got a bit too close and as he put his hand up to my head, I pulled away and he caught the wire and the earpiece fell out" Bekka explained.

"So they knew we had set them up and went crazy" Bobby added.

.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Gaby said pacing to the window. "they should have been back by now"

"You know what they're like. They've probably had to chase them half way across the state" Jess replied.

"I'm sorry. I am supposed to be keeping you calm" Gaby turned back towards Jess.

"I'm glad you're here." Jess assured her "I would have gone crazy sitting here on my own while they were doing heaven knows what"

"That's what Bo said. He thought we could go crazy together" Gaby smiled.

"And he wanted you out of the way?" Jess asked curiously.

"Something like that" Gaby said quietly turning back to the window.

"When's it due?" Jess asked suspiciously.

Gaby's head whipped round "How did you guess?"

Jess smiled "A hunch. That's great news, Gaby" Jess hugged her excitedly.

"They should arrive in time for Thanksgiving" Gaby smiled.

"Twins!" Jess squealed, and they hugged each other again.

The door opened and Luke burst through followed by Bobby, Bekka and Bo. Jess hugged them all and checked them for injuries as Bo went over to Kiss and hug Gaby.

"We're all fine" Luke assured her.

"except Bex" Bobby added "We had to stop off at Doc Carter's, 'coz she managed to get herself shot"

"Shot!" Jess and Gaby yelled at once.

"Don't worry Auntie Jess. I'm fine. Thanks to Enos's flak jacket"

"Remind me to thank him for that."

"At least she got a date out of it from a certain deputy" Bobby teased. Jess and Gaby looked confused.

"I did not! He just said he might come round later to make sure I was OK" Bekka explained.

Jess smiled "Won't Casey mind?"

Bekka grinned "Nah, Casey and I are just good friends"

"By the way I have some news too" Jess smiled as she stood with Luke arms round each other. "the doctor said I should be OK to go home tomorrow"

"That's great" Luke grinned lifting her off her feet as he kissed her. "What about Georgie?"

"She's going to have to stay a few more days, so.................I asked if I could stay with her. We should both be home on Sunday"

They excitedly hugged and kissed each other and shared news about Bo and Gaby's twins too.

.

The farm was quiet, when a car pulled into the yard. A dark haired man got out and looked around. "The ol' place ain't changed much" He said to the lady getting out the passenger side.

"Apart from the new house"

"You haven't been back here since they built it all up" The lady replied.

Steve came out of the kitchen and over to greet them. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"I'm lookin' for Bo and Luke Duke. They around." The man asked.

Steve looked round at Sam who had followed him out and she went back inside.

"I'm sorry they're not here at the moment" Steve told him.

.

"There you go" Jess smiled at Georgie rubbing her tummy "Now you smell all clean and nice"

"Nice. Nice. Nice" Lacey repeated from where she sat on the floor playing with some toys.

Sam walked into Jess's room "There's a couple outside looking for Bo and Luke"

"Did they say what they wanted them for?" Jess asked as she picked up Georgie.

"No. Not that I heard"

Jess turned to Lacey. "Come on then, Lacey-Lou. Shall we go and see what they want."

Lacey scrambled to her feet and toddled over, allowing Sam to pick her up and follow Jess out.

"Hello!" Jess said approaching the car "I'm Jess, Luke's wife. Can I help?"

"I'm sorry to arrive here unannounced" the man said "But we was in the area"

Jess looked at him quizzically. "I feel like I should know you. Have we met?"

"No Ma'am we haven't. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself."

They were interrupted when Bo's car came down the drive and they could hear Luke and Bobby on the CB, teasing each other and winding each other up.

_"You're not going to get passed me this time. I've finally got you beaten"_

_"Not yet y'aint Kiddo." _A rebel yell followed as the General and Jackson came into view, racing down the drive, around Bo's car on either side and skidding into the yard just missing the

visitor's car.

The man laughed as they all got out.

"What dang fool left that there?" Luke said after he had patted Bobby on the back and looked round at the visitors. "Vance!!" Luke's face lost the smile and suddenly became more

serious.

Bo and Gaby got out of his car that had pulled up right behind them "Vance Duke!!" Bo yelled rushing over to hug him "What in the heck are you doin' here? Hey darlin'." He kissed the

lady's cheek.

"We were in the area" Vance explained again. "And Daisy said it would be OK to stop by" Vance nervously looked over at Luke standing with Jess. "This is my wife Alison." Vance indicated

the lady, then looked behind him into the car "Josh, Lexi, Get on out here" He beckoned two kids from the back of the car that no-one had previously noticed. Begrudgingly they got out.

"These are our kids" Vance introduced.

"You kids get more good lookin' everytime I see ya" Bo grinned ruffling their hair "I guess ya must take after your Uncle Bo"

Bo's attempt to lighten the mood fell flat as Luke stood staring at Vance and Vance turned his gaze back to Luke. It was obvious to everyone standing watching that there was something

unfinished between them. Luke started to move forwards and Bo took a step up with him but Luke put out his hand, indicating for him to stop.

Luke slowly held out his hand towards Vance as he eventually spoke. "It's good to see ya Cuz"

The watching crows relaxed as Vance and Luke hugged each other "You too Partner" Vance replied.

Amidst all the hugs and greetings, everyone was introduced.

"WHy don't you all come on inside and I'll make some coffee" Jess suggested.

"Hey, you're supposed to be taking it easy still" Sam said turning to her as they all went across the yard. "I'll do it"

Jess looked across at Josh and Lexi following unenthusiastically. "Bobby, why don't you go and show Josh and Lexi around"

Bobby looked across at them and grinned "I can do that. What time are Grams and Gramps getting back with Kait?"

"About half an hour" Jess replied.

Bobby let go of Georgie's hand that he had been holding and took Vance's kids off. As the others went inside Luke and Vance hung back and Luke indicated to Vance with his head to the

bench at the side.

"I wanted to say...." They both began at once.

"You first" Vance said

Luke polled a face " I've been wantin to come and see ya................Since the weddin' when I talked to Coy"

"He told me what happened" Vance said as Luke drew breath.

"What happened between us..................I guess it all got a little outta hand..................and well I'm sorry" Luke continued.

"I'm sorry too..................you weren't the only one to say a lotta thngs that should never have been said." Vance agreed.

"You and Coy had to put up with a lot because of me and Bo and when you tried to tell me I shoulda listened. " Luke looked down as if ashamed by his past actions. He looked back up

"Uncle Jesse always said not to fight each other, that we should talk out our differences."

Vance smiled, "If he was here he'd have put us across his knee for sure...................." He looked at Luke "We were all hurtin', Luke"

"I guess" Luke sighed "But I'm glad we got a chance to put it right.......I'm glad ya came back"

"Me too" Vance agreed. They shook hands and Vance's attention was drawn across the yard to where Bobby was trying to talk to his kids.

"Problems?" Luke asked intuitively.

"Some........They was the other reason I wanted to come back...............They need a little southern sense poundin' into them." Vance frowned.

Luke smiled. "If it can work on Bobby, they should be no problem"

"I'd like to get to know you're family, Cousin. I heard a lot about them from Coy" Vance told him.

Luke grinned "Well, come on then. It's about time ya met 'em all"

With that Luke and Vance went inside arms round each other to join the others.

Later that day they were all joined by Daisy Enos and Troy, as well as Cooter. The yard was busy as Bo, Luke and Daisy watched from Bo's porch. Troy and Kait were playing with Lacey,

Bobby and Bekka were enticing Lexi and Josh into a game of basketball, Vance and Cooter were under the hood of Vance's car, Enos, Grams, Gramps, Steve Sam Alison and Gaby were sat

at the table taking as they drank coffee.

"Wouldn't Uncle Jesse have loved this?" Daisy sighed

Bo put his arm round her shoulders "He sure would, Darlin'."

"Yeah having the old place buzzin' again" Luke added sliding his own arm round her waist from the other side.

"It's good to see you and Vance talkin' again." Daisy said turning to Luke.

Luke nodded slowly "Yeah, we're family when all's said and done"

The others murmured their agreement.

Lacey toddled towards them and fell as she approached. Bo bounded down the steps as she whimpered "It's OK there, CHica"

"No!" she pouted pushng away Bo's outstretched hands as bent down to her. "No!"

Bo frowned "I'll take a look and make it all better" he tried again.

"No! Lu!" Lacey said screwing up her face "Unca Lu!"

Bo looked up behind him to where Luke and Daisy had joined him, Daisy Looked puzzled as Lacey repeated "Unca Lu"

Luke grinned as he picked Lacey up and kissed her grazed hands.

Bo pouted just as his daughter had done "She learnt new words." He leaned on Luke's shoulder "Unca Lu" Bo grinned as Luke pulled a face and Daisy laughed.

"I knew y'all shouldn't've let her spend so much time with Jess"Luke frowned.

"Uncle Bo, Come play" Bobby called from across the yard

Bo smirked at Luke "I may not be able to comfort my daughter, but Uncle Bo can at least play ball" Bo kissed Lacey and ran off to play. Luke shook his head.

Daisy laughed "Ain't you two ever gonna quit your teasin'?"

"I guess not" Luke smiled noticing Jess come out of the farm house and lean on the door frame. He kissed Lacey and handed her to Daisy kissing her cheek too and went to join his wife.

"Hey Babe" He said softly, wrapping his arms round her and kissing her gently. "You doin' OK?"

Jess ran her hand down his cheek and smiled "Yes, Georgie is nearly asleep at last." Jess leaned wearily on Luke's shoulder as they watched the activity in the yard.

"You need to get some rest" Luke said pulling her closer. As if on cue they heard the sounds of Georgie crying from inside.

Jess looked up at him and pulled a face "You were saying"

Luke smiled and kissed her again "I'll go"

As he went in, Daisy came over to talk to her.

Luke walked Georgie around the lounge softly singing to her. 'Sumertime' was an old favourite of his and Georgie seemed to like it too and settled as he sang. Luke looked up to see Jess

standing in the doorway watching them, smiling and he beckoned her over to join them, cradling his daughter in one hand and putting the other arm round Jess. By the time he had

finished, Georgie was asleep so he gently laid her in the crib he had made and he and Jess made their way back outside.

Luke lifted Jess to sit on a pile of straw bales and stood behind her to watch what was going on. His hands slid around her waist coming to rest on her bare stomach under the edge of her

shirt. Jess leaned her head back on to his shoulder. Luke kissed the top of her head.

"This is how this place should be...........Full of life!" Luke said.

Jess looked up at him "You sort things out with Vance?"

"Yeah" Luke sighed "We shoulda done it years ago." He rested his cheek on her head. "Ya know somethin', Babe?"

"What?" Jess asked

"I think we finally did it......................We finally managed to leave the past behind"

Jess turned to face him and smiled as she ran her hand down his face and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. "I love you, Luke Duke"

"And I love you Jess Duke" And LUke bent forward to kiss her pationately.


	46. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bo came out onto his porch leaning heavily on his walking stick. Damaged spine, the doctor had said. One crash or jump too many, Luke had told him. But the operation was supposed to

make it better. Bo just had to be patient now and give it time to mend. He adjusted his glasses and looked across the yard.

"Hey Luke. Ain't the kids home yet?"

Luke looked out from the engine of the tractor. "Not yet!" Luke stood up and stretched the aches from his aging bones. "They shoulda been back a half hour ago. Didn't Troy say he was

bringin 'em home?"

"Yeah, but they ain't called to say they're gonna be late"

They both turned at the sound of an engine and watched a battered pickup come down the drive. Two girls climbed out of the front and ran over to Bo and hugged him as he made his way

down the porch steps.

"Hey Girls how was school?"

"Boring as usual" The younger of the two answered. She had the same long dark hair and dark eyes as her mother. Bo smiled and stroked his daughter's hair.

"It's school Izzy. It's not supposed to be fun" Her older sister replied.

"It's OK for you Molly" The younger one pulled a face that was just like the one her father had used so many times on Luke. "You're the smart one. You find it all so easy"

Bo smiled at his daughters and went to join Luke at the pick up. "Hey Troy. What kept ya?"

Troy smiled from the driver's seat "Weren't me Uncle Bo. We was waitin' on these two?" Two older girls had climbed out of the back to join a boy to all the world a miniature version of Bo.

Same blonde curly hair, blue eyes and easy smile.

"We always have to wait for these two" The boy pulled a face at the two girls. Bo smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ya know what girls are like, Jesse" Luke grinned "And what kept you two today" Luke looked towards the girls.

"And what in the heck did ya do to ya hair?" Bo said as the older of the two pulled the baseball cap of the slightly younger one to reveal dyed red hair.

"Don't look at me" she replied "Lacey did it"

"You wanted it done, Georgie" Lacey nudged her.

"Yes, Cuz. But it ain't as bad as yours" Georgie pulled Lacey's hat off to show her bobbed hair streaked with black and blue.

"Good grief" Luke sighed.

Bo smiled "Remind ya of anyone Luke"

Luke shook his head. "They both picked up a few things from Jess."

"Is that what kept y'all so long?" Bo asked.

"No, that would be the boys" Troy smirked.

"What boys?" Luke frowned His daughter and her cousin were too wild for their own good sometimes. They worried him.

"Just some boys from school" Lacey said elusively.

"Yeah, my school" Troy replied "Scottie Smith and Toby Hollinger"

Lacey looked daggers at Troy "Troy Strate! You are such a tell tale"

"Hold on there a second. Y'all's hangin' around with guys in high school" Luke looked at the girls seriously.

The girls dropped their heads "Yes Sir" they both replied, chancing a glance at each other. They were in trouble.

"Jesse, go start your homework" Bo told his son looking at the girls equally as seriously. "Troy, what d'ya know about these boys?" Bo asked.

"They're juniors and they're on the team. They seem like OK guys" Troy replied.

"So what they doin' hangin' round with younger girls?" Luke said his anger directed at the girls.

Georgie looked at her Dad defiantly "What does it matter how old they are? You're both older than our Mum's"

"That's different" Bo half frowned, half pouted. "They weren't still in school"

"But..." Georgie started to argue back.

"Georgia Duke" Luke growled "Ain't you in enough trouble already?! Don't make it worse by givin' us sass. I suggest you go on in the house and start your homework. We'll talk about this later"

Georgia started to go, then Luke added "And when you're done, you can get your hair it's proper colour"

Georgie knew not to argue anymore. She went and Lacey went to follow her.

"Lacey" Bo called her back "Home!"

"But we always do homework together" She objected.

"Not tonight" Bo replied. He looked at Luke. Their girls were like they were at that age. It was punishment enough just to be kept apart.

"Uncle Bo, Uncle Luke,....." Troy said quietly "I didn't wanna get them in trouble. I just thought y'all should know"

Luke patted his shoulder "I know Buddy. Thanks for bringin' 'em home"

"When does Kait get here?" Troy asked. He was definitely going to need an allie against the girls

"Tomorrow afternoon. Tell your folks to come for supper."

Troy smiled "Yes Sir"

Bo and Luke waved goodbye and Bo leaned heavily on Luke "What we gonna do with those girls, Cuz."

Luke looked at him "I got no idea. But I guess we need to talk to Jess and Gaby when they get home"

.

Luke was working on some of the farm paperwork at the kitchen table when Jess came through from the bedrooms.

"Why don't you let me put all that on the computer?" She smiled. "It'd be quicker"

"Maybe for you" Luke sighed taking off his glasses and putting them on the table "How is she?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Still mad that we don't trust her" Jess said giving him a quick kiss.

"It ain't her I don't trust" Luke frowned.

"I know" Jess smiled. "But not all boys are like you and Bo were"

Luke smiled too "I guess not." He pulled Jess closer "Looks like Georgie got the crazy side of both of us"

She picked up a few bits of the sensible stuff too"

Luke looked puzzled

"She told me what happened with Scottie" Jess ran her finger down his cheek as if anticipating his mood changing. "He kissed her"

"What?!?" Luke exploded.

"Calm down Luke" She tried to placate him as he moved her off and paced the kitchen. "She told him he could kiss her, but if he didn't keep his hands any place decent, she'd go tell his

Pa"

Luke huffed "That'd earn him a tannin' for sure" He looked Jess in the eye. "But she's only thirteen" He said almost whining.

"Thirteen and old enough to know her own mind" Jess said to him gently. She wrapped her arms round Luke "Come on Lu. We're old hands at this now. Let's just hope we brought her up

with enough sense to make the right decisions. Whether she's thirteen or thirty"

Luke sighed as he wrapped his arms round her too. "This the same Mama Bear that wouldn't let her kids outta her sight."

Jess chuckled at his teasing "I must have mellowed out a bit as I've got older, but don't tell Georgie that"

Luke laughed and kissed her "I wouldn't dare" and kissed her again.

.

Lacey walked past Bo as he was trying to help with chores the next morning. He stopped and watched her. Luke lent on the rake next to him.

"You gettin' the silent treatment too" He sighed.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm bein' way too hard on her" Bo sighed moving awkwardly to lean on the fence.

"I got that too."

"I didn't think raisin' girls would be so difficult. I thought boys would be harder" Bo frowned.

Gaby came out behind them "Trouble is, your two girls are just like you two were at that age according to Daisy."

Bo put his arm round her "I guess, I just never thought about it"

Luke smirked "You never thought past them gettin' outta diapers"

Luke went in for breakfast and kissed Jess good morning, for about the third time!

Georgie came through from her room to join them and hesitated in the doorway. Luke looked over to her and smiled slightly trying to break the ice.

"Daddy,..........I just wanted to say............I'm sorry...............about the hair and the boys and everything." She glanced up from her view of the floor.

Luke took a deep breath. They had been here before with Georgie and something told him they would be here again. Her and Lacey always seemed to be in trouble for something. They'd

even been brought home in the back of Cletus' patrol car a couple of times. "Come here, Georgie Girl" He opened his arms and she ran into them for a hug.

"You're still my number one Daddy. You always will be"

Luke chuckled "I don't expect that for a minute, but don't be in such a hurry to grow up. I just wanna take care of ya coz I love ya"

Georgie squeezed him tighter as Luke clenched his jaw tight. "I love you too Daddy"

Eventually they sat down for breakfast. Luke smiled at his daughter "Don't mean, I ain't still gonna take ya to school and come and pick ya up."

Georgie pouted "Do you have to?"

"Yes, Georgie Girl I do, till I think ya can behave"

"And you'd better not be late tonight because your sister is coming home and everyone's coming for supper" Jess added.

"I haven't seen Kait in ages. I can't wait" Georgie smiled. "I wish Bobby was coming too"

Jess put a hand on her shoulder "I know" She looked over at Luke and could see from his expression he felt the same. He missed the kids as much as her and Georgie did.

.

So after school the next day, Bo and Luke were both outside the school to collect their wayward daughters, and Bo collected his other three too. The twins, Molly and Jesse, were never

any trouble, they were serious and studious. Isabella, Izzy to her friends and family, tried hard but couldn't live up to the older kids. Bo hoped she never managed to live up to Lacey. She

wasn't really a bad kid but her and Georgie together had managed to cause more trouble between them than Hazzard had seen for a good few years. And the older they got, the more

trouble they seemed to get into. Their Dads didn't know how trouble seemed to find these girls wherever they went. But when all said and done, they were Dukes and they were Bo and

Luke's girls so what could they expect.

"Daddy?" Georgie said cuddling up to him as he drove the pick up.

Luke frowned at her "What d'ya want?"

"What makes ya think I want anythin'?" Georgie replied innocently.

"I've heard that tone a little to often"

"It works for Mum" Georgie owned up that she was trying to get round him.

Luke pulled a face "Maybe it does and maybe it don't. But you don't need to try it. What d'ya want Georgie?" He smiled at her.

"Well, ......you see.....there's this party........and everyone's goin' .......and I was wonderin'.......if........." she looked at Luke with her best getting round Daddy face as he pulled up.

"Have ya forgot, you're grounded?" Luke replied.

"But Dad" she whined.

"But nothin' Georgie Girl. You're grounded. If ya miss the party, thats too bad. Ya gotta learn to behave yaself"

"That's not fair" She sulked sitting back in the seat and folding her arms.

Luke gently stroked her hair back behind her ear, remembering a similar conversation with Kait. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Baby" He said gently.

Georgie scowled at him "I'm not, It's just a party."

"I know it may seem like that............. But the world just ain't ready for you yet" Luke grinned, making Georgie smile.

"Oh Dad" She swatted at him then hugged him.

"Come on Let's go find ya Mum" Luke said and they got out of the jeep outside the garage and walked across the square with their arms round each other.

Jess was waiting outside the Court house looking up and down.

"Hey Babe" Luke kissed her slowly running his hand round her waist.

Georgie turned up her nose in disgust "D'y'all have to behave like that in public" she complained folding her arms and turning away from them.

Jess and Luke smiled at her.

"And what's wrong with it?" Jess asked.

Georgie screwed up her face "You're my parents. Y'all's s'possed to be old and boring."

Jess put an arm round her daughter. "Who says being old has to be boring?"

Georgie held up her hands "Please don't tell me anything else. I may vomit"

"Ew" Jess laughed hugging her. "That's not nice"

"That ain't no way to greet Kait either" Luke smiled. Being parents had always been hard work, but he and Jess had always managed to have fun with all the kids and they could still tease

the kids as much as the kids teased them.

Cletus and his young deputy walked down the court house steps.

"Hey Cletus. How ya doin'?" Luke asked.

"OK I guess" Cletus replied looking serious.

"Something wrong?" Jess asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Not yet, but we've just been sent these through" He showed them the poster he had in his hand.

"Wanted for abducting young girls" Luke read.

"He was last seen in Capital City." The deputy added.

"Whew, I never thought I'd miss the days when it was just a few armed bank robbers tearin' up Hazzard" Luke sighed. "Guys like this are sick"

Cletus looked at Georgie chatting happily to the deputy about school."You and Bo keep a close eye on the girls Luke" He said quietly "All of 'em."

"Sure will," Luke sighed exchanging a worried glance with Jess.

"He may not even come here." Jess said trying to be positive "But we'll keep an eye out all the same. Thanks for the warning, Cletus".

Cletus and the deputy left and Georgie was smiling at the deputy as he tripped down the kerb.

Then she frowned as he went. "He is so darned cute but he always treats me like a little kid"

"Georgie!" Luke said disapprovingly and Jess laughed.

"To him, you are just a little kid" Jess put an arm round her "But maybe if he's prepared to wait ten years you could be in with a chance"

Luke shook his head. Jess never did grow up in some ways and at times like this he was never sure if that was a good thing or not.

The bus pulled up and they excitedly hugged Kait as she got off. Luke took her rucksack from her as they walked towards the jeep all talking and catching up.

"Thought you might have brought The General" Kait commented as they got in.

"He's in semi-retirement" Luke explained. "Parts are gettin' too hard to come by"

"Shame. I was hoping to take him for a spin"

Luke looked back at her in the rear view mirror as he drove and winked "Maybe ya can, Princess"

Georgie pouted "No fair. I'm not allowed to drive it"

Kait grinned at her "You can't drive, but you want to come with me?"

"You bet" Georgie smiled as they hugged each other.

They got out at the farm and Kait looked around "It's good to be home"

"New York not exciting enough for ya"

Kait spun round "Aunt Gaby, Uncle Bo" she squealed hugging them tight "How are you?"

"Doin' good" Bo lied. He was still in pain now and then and it showed in the lines on his face.

"He's not very good at being a patient" Gaby smiled as he leaned on her. "How's college?"

"Still amazing" Kait replied "I'm having so much fun. I've got something to show you all"

"Let's go inside" Luke said and he hit the horn on the jeep bringing Bo's kids all running out of the house. They hugged Kait and she remarked at how much they had grown since she was

home last.

They all went in chatting and laughing and sat around having drinks and cookies.

"What did you have to show us?" Jess asked after a while.

"Oh I nearly forgot" Kait said jumping up and going to her rucksack and pulled a leaflet out of the pocket. She handed it to Jess and Luke as they sat together on the sofa. It was a

programme for a play in New York. Luke pulled his glasses from his pocket to get a better look.

Kait could hardly contain her excitement as they opened it and read it.

They looked up at her in surprise. "You got the lead role in a New York show" Jess exclaimed.

Kait nodded and they all squealed and hugged her "It's not Broadway or anything, it's only for college. But it counts towards our final assessment"

"That's great Princess" Luke said as he hugged her again.

"Can we come and see it. I'd love to go to New York" Georgie asked hopefully.

"Maybe you can" Kait replied mischievously and produced four tickets from behind her back.

Georgie squealed and hugged her big sister. "Oh my God. Can we really come. That is so god damned amazing"

Luke frowned at her "If you don't stop ya cussin' young lady. Y'ain't goin' anywhere but the wood shed"

Georgie pouted. She had often been threatened with the wood shed, but Luke had never actually rung true on it. All the same she didn't want to risk a trip to New York.

A horn sounded in the yard and Jess looked out of the window. "We've got company" She said not recognising the car.

Kait joined her and grinned "Oh, yeah. We have another surprise for you"

"We?" Luke looked equally as puzzled as he joined them

"Bobby!!" Georgie screamed in their ears as she raced for the door.

Jess and Luke looked outside again at Bobby getting out of the car. They looked at Kait and she grinned. Then they all raced out after Georgie.

They all hugged him and he helped a pregnant Emma from the car. They all hugged her too.

"Hey Big Brother You made it then. What kept ya?" Kait grinned standing back a bit, her arms folded.

"Yep Little Sis. We did" He said smiling as he hugged her "We'd have been earlier if it wasn't for Cletus' damned road block out near the interstate"

"Cussin' will get ya a trip to the wood shed" Georgie sang out to him.

"Cletus has his reasons" Luke said seriously. Then he smiled changing the subject "So what y'all doin' here, Kiddo" Luke ruffled Bobby's hair.

"Well, we were talking to Kait and she said she was going to be home for the holidays, so we thought it would be a great time to come and see everyone before we go back for the baby.

Emma wants to be around her folks when it's born"

"And we're going to be right behind you" Jess smiled as they all walked across the yard to the house. "I'm not going to miss my first grandchild being born."

Dinner that night was wild and excitable with everyone catching up and pleased to be all together.

Georgie pulled Lacey to one side while everyone was too busy to notice.

"Did you ask about the party?" She whispered.

Lacey frowned "Yeah they said no. What about you?"

Georgie pouted "Same. I'm grounded remember" she mimicked her Dad.

"So shall we have the boys pick us up at the end of the lane" Lacey smirked

"You reckon we'd get away with it?" Georgie murmured

"You think they'd notice us missin' with all this going on?" Lacey grinned

Georgie returned the grin "I guess not"

"And what are you two girls plotting?" Bobby smiled throwing an arm round each of them.

"Us!" Lacey exclaimed innocently.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Big brother?" Georgie added.

Bobby looked at them cynically "A word from the wise girls. Whatever it is you think you'll get away with. Don't do it, because you won't. Take it from one who knows" He kissed both of

them on the forehead and returned to the others.

Lacey and Georgie looked at each other and grinned. "Let's do it" Georgie whispered and they gave each other a subtle high five, not noticed by anyone else.

.

Bobby was up early the next morning to help with chores and he watched suspiciously as Lacey and Georgie stood across the yard. They were deep in conversation and Bobby recognized

the expressions they wore as the ones that his Dad and Uncle Bo had often worn when they were plotting something.

"Hey, Y'all slackin' off there Kiddo" Luke grinned coming up behind him. Bobby turned to face him and smiled. "I guess you forgot what it is to do a proper days work" Luke continued.

"Not a chance" Bobby indicated towards Lacey and Georgie "Are they up to something?"

Luke screwed up his face "When ain't they." He sighed "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Luke patted his shoulder and they went towards the house calling to the girls as they

went. "Emma's lookin' real good" Luke commented as they walked.

"Yeah, she's had it quite easy so far." Bobby gave a quick smile "Unlike Mum"

Luke returned the smile "Glad to hear it..................." He looked at Bobby more seriously "And how about you kiddo?..........How you doin'?"

They stopped walking as they reached the screen door and Bobby replied, "Honestly?.............I'm scared to death"

Luke looked puzzled "Why?"

"Coz it's such a big responsibility. I'm worried about Em. and the baby and being a good Dad"

Luke stuck an arm round his shoulders. "You'll do just fine. You and Emma are strong together. You'll make a great Dad. You were always great with Georgie and Troy and Bo's kids."

Bobby smiled at him "I had a good teacher"

"Hey, so did I." Luke grinned "Two rough neck kids that turned up here highjackin' jeeps and slammin' doors"

Bobby chuckled "And most of that was me"

"Yeah" Luke nodded chuckling, a teasing glint in his eye. He hugged Bobby "You and Emma just gotta love the little tyke as much as ya love each other and the rest'll come"

Bobby hugged him back "Thanks Dad"

"Are you two gonna stand there sloppin' over each other all day or can I get in to eat?" Georgie stood back her arms folded across her chest, reminiscent of Luke as she frowned at them.

Luke and Bobby stepped back from each other and laughed. "Heaven forbid we should stop you eating, Baby sister" Bobby threw an arm round her

Georgie scowled at him playfully, digging him in the ribs with her elbow as they went in. Luke followed them grinning and shaking his head.

.

The following evening the farmhouse was full again and after supper while they all sat around talking, Lacey and Georgie disappeared into Georgie's room.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Georgie grunted as she climbed out of her bedroom window.

"We won't be if you don't hurry up, Coz we'll get caught" Lacey complained behind her throwing Georgie's jacket out to her and following through the window.

"Well, be quiet then" Georgie complained closing the window to. "Come on, let's go Cuz"

The girls took off across the field to where they were going to meet the waiting boys. They jumped into the car and raced off.

.

"Anyone want coffee?" Jess asked standing up She took orders and headed for the kitchen. "Kait, do me a favour and see if the girls want anything"

"Sure" Kait replied and headed towards Georgie's room. She knocked on the door. "You girls want a drink?" There was no answer "Hey it's only me. You don't have to hide anything away

on my account" She grinned opening the door. When she saw the room empty, she frowned and went out closing the door

"Mum they're not there" She said returning to the living room.

Luke and Jess exchanged a worried glance.

"They's probably took off to our place to lick their wounds over the party" Bo smiled "Jesse, can ya go get 'em?"

"Yes sir" He said and took off for their house. A few minutes later he came bursting back through the kitchen. "They ain't there"

A look of concern went around the room.

"They went any way" Luke frowned as everyone got to their feet. He picked up the CB "Luke Duke callin' the sheriff. Cletus you out there"

_"I hear ya Luke. What's up coz we's a little it busy right now"_

"Cletus, we think the girls lit outta here on their own to go to a party at the flats. We're on our way to go fetch 'em but we sure be obliged if you and ya deputies can keep an eye out for

'em"

_"Sure will Luke. We're on our way there now coz there's been a report of some trouble down there"_

Bobby looked at Kait and she nodded and went to her room.

Bo took the CB "What kinda trouble, Cletus?"

_"I ain't too sure. Probably just the kids drinkin' and whoopin' it up. If I see the girls I'll give y'all a holler."_

"Thanks Cletus We's on our way" Bo gave the CB back to Luke

Kait came back in with her bow.

"And where ya goin' with that?" Luke asked

"Does Jackson still run?" Bobby interrupted. Everyone turned to him. "Georgie and Lacey are in trouble and you need all the help you can get. Let's go"

"I'm with you" Troy added as they dashed out.

Luke turned and put a hand on Bo's chest as he went to follow them "No way Cuz. Y'aint up to this"

"Either you drive me Luke or I drive myself" Bo replied They stared at each other then Luke glanced at Gaby.

"Don't let him go alone, Luke" She said with a look of resignation, relying on Luke to take care of him.

Luke nodded and they both headed for the General with Enos and Jess behind them.

"Time to break the General out of retirement" Bo grinned.

Luke pulled off the tarpaulin and backed it out of the barn. He jumped out and ran round to gingerly help Bo in. Enos scrambled into the back and as Luke went to climb back into the

drivers seat Jess was just climbing into the back. Luke stared at her and she stopped and stared back. "No arguments, Lu....." She said reading his thoughts that she shouldn't go.

Luke just shook his head and started to climb in as Bobby screeched to a halt next to them in Jackson.

"You'd better stick to the road. We'll cut cross country" Bobby instructed, then raced off before Luke could argue.

Luke slid in the window and roared off after him leaving the others watching them leave.

"Breaker one Breaker one. Might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaazy Cooter comin' at ya. Any you Dukes out there got ya ears on. Come back"

Bo went to pick up the Cb as Luke raced the General along the dark Hazzard back roads "This here's Bo, we got ya Cooter"

"I heard what's goin' down and if y'all need me ya hollar, ya hear"

"Thanks Ol' Buddy we sure do appreciate it, Jess and Enos are comin' along for the ride and Bobby Kait and Troy took off cross country to try and beat Cletus there. "

"Alrighty, but I got my ears on and I'm standin' by"

"Thanks a lot Crazy C"

Down at the flats a lot of them had been drinking and a fight had broken out between the local crowd and some kids that had come in from Sweetwater. They looked up at the sound of

sirens and saw Cletus racing towards them from one direction, the young deputy from another and the Sweetwater sheriff and his deputy from another.

"Dang it all, we're for it now" Georgie yelled above the commotion.

Scottie and Toby exchanged a look, before Scottie grabbed Georgie by the arm and pulled her aside. "Get outta here" He said to her.

"What!?"

"We've been drinking and their gonna throw the book at us. Getta hold of Lacey and take off." He gave her his keys "Take my car"

They were joined by Lacey and Toby. "But we can't drive" Georgie informed him.

Toby grinned "You're a Duke ain't ya"

Lacey took the keys from Georgie with a smile of her own "Of course. What about you fellas?"

"We'll cover for ya, Go!" Scottie ordered.

Lacey gave Toby a quick kiss and they raced for the car.

"The only way out is through the creek" Georgie observed as they got in and Lacey started up the engine

"The creek it is then" Lacey sighed and crept the car quietly away from the clearing without being spotted. Away from the light of the bonfires, they crawled through the darkness and into

the creek not daring to put on the lights in case they were seen.

As they were about to drive out the other side there was a clunk and the wheels began to spin "Oh Lordy, we're stuck" Lacey exclaimed trying to rock the car backwards and forwards in

the hope it would free itself.

"Nothing for it but to walk." Georgie stated getting out as Lacey turned off the engine. "There's a road up ahead. Maybe we could call for help"

"And who are ya gonna call." Lacey asked Crawling out and following Georgie up the bank "Remember we ain't supposed to be here,Cousin."

"Yeah, but Dear Cousin Troy owes us one for droppin us in it the other day" Georgie grinned.

Lacey smiled "I guess he does"

Out on the road Lacey reached into her pocket for her CB.

"Well come on" Georgie complained "I'd rather not be stuck out here all night"

"I haven't got it" Lacey hit her forehead with the palm of her hand "I took it out when we were sitting by the fire before all the trouble started.

Georgie pulled a face at her "Great, Lace, Just great........Come on we'd better start walking."

Jackson screeched onto the flats where the Sheriffs and deputies had rounded up all the kids and were busy taking details. Bobby and Kait went to find Cletus and find out what was

happening while Toby went looking for the girls.

"Sorry, Bobby I ain't seen hide nor hair of Lacey or Georgie. Now would ya please get outta here so I can do my job" Cletus turned back to the group he was with.

" But Cletus.........." Kait started to complain, until Troy caught hold of her arm and pulled her away and Bobby followed.

"I found Toby and Scottie" Troy told them "The girls were here but when the law showed up Scottie gave them his keys and told them to leave"

"Which way did they go?" Bobby asked

"Towards the creek" Troy replied.

Kait looked at Bobby "Route 99?"

"At a guess" He replied "How long ago, Troy?"

"Bout ten fifteen minutes" He answered.

"Then lets go we could catch up to them before they get into any more trouble" Kait grabbed both of the boys by the arm and pulled them towards the car.

Bobby span the car round and set off after the girls. Kait radioed the others and told them what they had found out.

Bobby took the Cb from her "I'm guessing they'll only stay on 99 as far as Hopkins crossing then they'll take pond road towards home 'cos it's quieter."

"I think ya could be guessin' right" Came Luke's response

"If you can head for the crossing and try and cut 'em off, we're comin' up on their tail and we'll meet you there" Bobby instructed.

Luke frowned "Who killed Sherman and made you General?"

Bo laughed "He thinkin' faster than you Luke?"

Bobby grinned "Well Dad, you have a better idea?"

Luke smiled "Not this time Kiddo. Not this time We're down and gone" Luke span the General around and raced off.

Jackson pulled up at the creek and they climbed out looking at the abandoned car "Is that Scottie's car?" Kait asked.

" 'Fraid so" Troy replied looking inside.

Bobby looked around the outside and deduced that it had hit a log and got stuck but hadn't done any real damage.

"I'm going up here to see if there's any sign of them"Kait said climbing up the bank

.

"It's miles home from here" Lacey moaned as they trugged along the road.

"With a bit of luck we should just make it before sun up" Georgie pulled a face They both turned sharply as they heard a car coming up the road. Lacey instinctively grabbed Georgie's hand

and pulled her back a couple of steps as it pulled up alongside them.

"You girls need a ride someplace" A man smiled at them through the open window.

Georgie and Lacey were wild but they were nobody's fools. They knew getting into a strangers car, especially on some lonely road in the dark, was just asking for trouble.

"No Sir we're fine. Thank you" Georgie answered tentatively squeezing Lacey's hand.

"Our folks will be along any time to get us" Lacey lied.

"It's kinda late for you to be out alone" The man commented. "You sure you I can't drop y'all someplace"

"No thanks. We'll be fine" Lacey repeated.

"You wanna call' em, make sure they's comin' " He held out a CB

"We got a Cb and they'll be here" Georgie answered nervously. There was something about this stranger she didn't like.

"If you're sure" The man smiled again "I don't mean to make ya nervous so I'll just head on out" He went to pull his arm in and dropped the CB he had held out. Without thinking Lacey

picked it up to hand back to him, He reached out to take it but instead of grabbing the CB he grabbed a handful of Lacey's hair and pointed a knife at her with the other hand. "Now you

little ladies just get on in the car, real easy and don't make me do anythin' either of us could regret."


	47. Epilogue 2

**Sorry for the delay in posting this final installment. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the comments and interest throughout the story.**

**

* * *

**

**All grown up**

Kait had just reached the top of the bank as Lacey was being shoved unceremoniously into the car next to Georgie.

"Lacey!" She yelled without thinking.

The abductor looked round towards her before quickly jumping into the car and racing off. In panic Kait turned and ran back towards the cars calling for the boys and meeting them in

Jackson coming towards her. They pulled up quickly and Kait explained what had happened as she clambered in being hauled from inside by Troy.

"Which way did they go" Bobby asked as he looked up and down in concern. Luke had explained to him about the road blocks and the wanted man.

Kait pointed after the car. "That way"

Bobby spun the car round onto the road as he replied "Call Dad. Have him cut them off at the bridge" He instructed Kait.

"Hazzard Princess calling Lost Sheep. Dad are you there?"

_"I hear ya Sweetheart, Whats happenin'?" _Luke came back

"Dad, the girls have just been taken in a car at knife point. Bobby said to try and cut 'em off at the bridge. We're hot on their tail"

Bo and Luke exchanged a look. _"You got it Princess. You kids be careful now"_

"Sure Dad I'm down and gone"

_"Breaker one Beaker one I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter comin' at ya. I got my pedal to the metal and I'll be chewin' your tail feathers in no time"_

_"Appreciate it Cooter" Bo replied taking the CB from Luke so he could drive_

Bobby chanced a quick glance and smirk at his sister. "It sure didn't take you long to get the old lingo back" He drawled.

Kait frowned at him "And I'm not the only one" she retaliated

"I see 'em...Up ahead" Troy interrupted.

"Now we at least gotta fightin' chance" Bobby said seriously as he swung Jackson round the corners closing the gap on the strangers car. Bobby may have been out of town for a while but

he knew these roads. He had spent a lot of years throwing Jackson round these curves, between these very ditches.

"We need to slow him down before he hurts somebody" Bobby spoke as he wrestled with the wheel. He and Troy exchanged a knowing glance before they both looked at Kait.

"What?" she asked before realising what they meant and rolling her eyes.

"You still got it Cuz?" Troy asked.

"I can sure try" She replied pulling her bow from the back seat. She sat herself on the car windowsill and Troy passed her bow out to her and held on to her to make sure she didn't fall out.

"What the heck is going on with that car" Bobby asked as the abductor's car began to swerve all over the road.

"Georgie and Lacey at a guess" Troy replied

"Kait ...if ya gonna do it...do it quick" Bobby yelled at her.

"Well if ya just hold the dang car still" She replied nearly falling and grateful for Troy hanging onto her.

"I'm holdin' it steady as I can" Bobby answered

Kait steadied herself again and fired an arrow which exploded just in front of and to one side of the car. It swerved away from the explosion and into a bush. Bobby skidded to a halt as

Georgie and Lacey were dragged from the car struggling. As they tried to disarm the man, Georgie got hit and pushed into the door of the car.

"Stay back!" the man yelled as Georgie slumped dazed to the ground. He waved the knife in front of them before pressing it closer to Lacey.

"Take it easy there" Bobby tried to calm him, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. Troy and Kait stood right behind him.

"I mean it. Stay back" The man repeated. "Wouldn't wanna see this little lady get hurt."

"Let me just check on my sister here" Kait asked more calmly than she felt, taking a step towards Georgie.

"I said stay there" The man yelled.

Bobby put out his hand to stop Kait as Troy gently grabbed her arm.

They heard the approaching roar of the General and with a quick glance round the man dragged Lacey off into the bushes.

The three youngsters dived forwards to Georgie and when Bobby was sure that she was going to be OK he set off after Lacey with Troy hot on his heals. The new generation of Dukes had

definitely inherited the importance of family and taking care of each other.

The General slid to a halt beside Jackson and Luke and Jess leaped out and ran over to Kait and Georgie. Enos helped Bo out more slowly and followed.

"Georgie!" Jess called out kneeling down next to them.

"I'm OK, Mum" Georgie replied still slightly groggily.

"I think she'll be alright" Kait added "She took a bang on the head"

Luke looked around. "The others?"

"Bobby and Troy took off after the man that had Lacey" Kait replied.

"Is Lacey OK?" Bo asked with concern.

Kait exchanged a look with Luke not missed by Jess.

"Kait!" Bo snapped. "Where's Lacey?"

Jess looked up at Luke " Lu...Go! I'll stay with Georgie"

"What's goin' on?" Bo demanded

"Bo. Stay with Jess" Luke instructed grabbing his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "I'll go get your daughter. Ya trust me right?"

"But Luke..." He started to protest.

"Mine and Daisy's kids are out there too, Bo. And I'm wastin' time with you. Stay...here!" Luke demanded.

Bo's stature slumped in defeat. "I trust ya Luke"

Luke patted his shoulder and turned to go with Kait following him.

"I'm with you Dad" She stated.

He looked at her for a moment.

"Ok." He said with resignation, knowing that she was as every bit as stubborn as Daisy or Jess when there was trouble. "Stay close" He didn't want to waste any more time arguing.

Enos put a hand on Bo's shoulder to hold him back as Cooter pulled up and hurried over to be filled in.

"Bob, ya here me? What's happenin'?" Luke whispered into the CB as he and Kait made their way after the others.

_"I think he's making his way back to the creek" Came Bobby's whispered reply "But it's too dark to see much"_

Luke and Kait glanced at each other and Kait pulled a flared arrow from the bow and looked questioningly at Luke.

"Do it Girl" He replied helping her set it up. "OK kids be ready" He whispered into the CB again.

Bobby knew better than to ask what for. He had backed Luke up in more events like this than he'd ever thought possible since they had first come to Hazzard. He glanced across at Troy

and back to where they had last seen the man with Lacey. The knife that glinted in the snatches of moonlight still way too close to her neck.

Kait fired the flare high above them and as it fell it lit up the sky and the ground below it.

The man was unprepared for this and looked up in shock. Bobby and Troy took their chance and dashed forwards.

Knowing that Lacey was more a hindrance than a help in his escape now, the man pushed her towards the approaching boys in order to hamper their pursuit. Bobby stumbled as she fell

into him and Troy ran off after the abductor.

"You OK?" Bobby asked her

"Of course. Go help Troy." She insisted.

Bobby looked in the direction Troy had gone. Torn between his two cousins. His problem was solved by Enos stumbling through the undergrowth.

"Take care of Lacey" He demanded shoving her into Enos's arms. No time for nicety's such as please and thank you as he took off after Troy.

Troy had caught up with the abductor in a clearing and with his best football tackle sent them both sprawling on the ground. Troy struck out but had to roll out of the way as the knife was

brought down frighteningly close to his face needing him to bring his arm up quickly in his defence. The man was first to his feet and took off again.

Kait and Luke had come up on the other side of the clearing stopping the man in his tracks.

Luke stepped forward to face him hands held aloft. "There ain't nowhere's left to run, Mister" He said calmly.

"I ain't bein' taken down by an old plough boy and a bunch of kids." The man stated waving the knife in front of him towards Luke.

Luke was about to answer when a log rolled hard into the back of the Man's legs throwing him over backwards and making him drop the knife, just as Bobby arrived on the scene.

He hauled the man up by the front of his jacket and thumped him. Not content with that, he did it again.

"Bobby! Stop" Luke grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him away "He's had enough"

Troy stood up and made his way over to them, holding his right hand round his left forearm, as Kait came forward from the direction the log had appeared. They were all breathing deeply

as Bobby relaxed slightly and Luke finally decided it was safe to let him go. Just as Luke had pulled the man to his feet, Enos arrived with Lacey and took charge of the prisoner, cuffing

him roughly. Kait hugged Lacey and checked she was Ok as Bobby patted Troy's shoulder and went to shake his hand. It was then that he noticed the blood seeping between Troy's

fingers that were still wrapped around his arm.

"Whoa there. Let me see" Bobby said sitting Troy back on a convenient tree stump getting the others attention.

Troy trusted Bobby and had always looked up to him, so he released his grip "It's just a scratch"

"Looks slightly more than a scratch to me" Bobby replied as he took a look. "We need to get something around this"

"Here take this" Lacey held out the scarf she had been wearing.

Bobby took it and bandaged up Troy's arm.

"Better get you checked over by the Doc too when we get back" Luke told him. "But kids...ya did good. I'm proud of ya"

Troy grinned and Kait gave her Dad a hug. Lacey stood to one side looking sheepish but Luke beckoned her over "Come here Little Lady"

Lacey raced over and threw her arms round his neck and burst into tears of relief and guilt.

"I'm sorry Uncle Lu. I'm real sorry"

Luke stroked her hair as he hugged her tight "Sh now. It's all over"

Bobby helped Troy to his feet and with Luke's arm round each of the girls and Enos shoving the prisoner in front of them, they all made their way back to the cars.

.

The following morning after breakfast, Bo followed Luke and Doc Carter out of the farmhouse kitchen.

"Thanks a lot Doc. We're mighty obliged to ya for comin' out again to check on the kids" Luke said shaking his hand.

"No problem" The Doc answered "Just a slight concussion and a minor cut. They'll be right as rain in no time."

"Thanks again Doc" Bo added also shaking his hand.

"You just go get some rest too" The Doc advised him with a knowing look.

Bo grinned "I'll try"

Jess joined them wrapping her arms round Luke's waist as they waved the Doc off and watched him go up the drive. Another car passed him on the way in.

"I think I ought to give these Boys a bit of a talkin' to" Luke said seriously moving Jess's arms away as he noticed it was Toby and Scottie.

"Luke.." Jess said warningly "Hear them out...you too Bo"

Luke looked at Jess then to Bo as the Boys pulled up. They walked over to meet them as they got out of the car.

Georgie came out to join Jess "Mum, what're they doin'? They're gonna ruin everything" She whined.

Jess grabbed hold of Georgie to stop her going over to them. "Leave it Georgie. Your Dad has had a chance to calm down, but he has to do this. And if Scottie is serious about seeing you

he won't let your Dad put him off."

"But I really like him Mum"

"I know Sweetie. So let Dad have his say then I'm sure it'll be OK" Jess put an arm round Georgie's shoulders and hugged her.

"You sure?" Georgie questioned. "Kait said that when she got a boyfriend Dad was on their case all the time."

Jess smiled "Yes he was. But remember, you and Kait are his angels and he wants to make sure that you stay that way."

Georgie huffed. "Great!" The sarcasm dripping from every sound.

.

"What can I do for you two boys" Luke asked roughly as the boys turned to face them. Toby and Scottie felt they should of had a shot gun trained on them right now.

The boys looked at each other before Scottie spoke up. "We wanted to come and apologise about last night Sir. ...And make sure that the Girls were alright"

"And return this" Toby held out Lacey's CB.

Bo took the offered radio. "What in the heck were y'all thinkin' last night?"

"We just wanted to take the girls to the party" Toby replied.

"Are they OK? We heard what happened. We didn't wanna get the girls into any kinda trouble" Scottie replied looking at Luke.

Luke stared back him. This boy wasn't going to back down. "The girls are just fine. Maybe a little shook up" He said more gently.

"I'm real sorry Sir. I thought if they took the car they'd be OK." Scottie tried to explain.

"They ain't supposed to be drivin'. " Bo stated. The tone of his voice obvious he wanted to run these boys off.

"We know that, Sir. But we thought it'd be better than bein' caught by the cops." Toby tried to help.

Scottie took a deep breath and drew himself up. "I know y'aint too happy with us right now, Mr Duke. But I'm real sorry about all the trouble we caused and I realise that now probably

ain't the right time, but...but...I wanna ask your permission to court your daughter."

"You sure ain't too smart kid. To come up here and ask a thing like that" Bo said with a laugh of disbelief.

Scottie looked at him. "If I'd've done this before maybe none of this woulda happened" He turned back to Luke.

Luke was still staring at him looking thoughtful. There was a moments silence before he spoke. "It took a lotta guts for you to come up here today and say your piece, but ya did it. And I

appreciate that. ...Georgie is only thirteen...but I gotta let her grow up and make here own decisions...So if she wants you to come callin' then I guess that's up to her and

I won't stand in her way"

Scottie smiled in relief "Thank you Sir. I'll take better care of her next time Sir. I promise" He rambled.

"There had better not be a next time, Son." Luke said shaking his head. "And if ya do anythin' that ain't appropriate for church on Sundays be sure I will find out and I won't be so obligin'.

Do we understand each other? "

"Yes Sir, Mr Duke. Perfectly."

Luke finally gave in to a smile and shook the boy's hand. Jess and Georgie smiled at each other as they watched.

"And what about you?" Bo turned his attention to Toby. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Well, I don't wanna ask to marry her or anythin', but I would like to see more of her"

"What!" Bo exclaimed.

"Ya may wanna take your foot outta your mouth and rephrase that, Kid" Luke smiled.

"I mean I don't wanna marry anyone yet but I would like to spend more time with Lacey if ya think that would be OK, Sir." He rambled.

Bo said nothing for a moment, deliberately keeping the boy in suspense a little longer. But Luke was right these boys at least had the courage to come up here and face them. That had to

stand for something. Finally he held out his hand . "You wanna get mixed up with daughter that's OK by me."

Toby shook the outstretched hand with a smile "You won't be sorry Sir."

"I had better not be" Bo replied with a raised eyebrow that said everything. "I'll be watchin'. "

"Can we see them now?" Toby asked.

Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"I guess that'll be alright" Luke answered. "Take a seat" He indicated the picnic table "I'll have the girls bring out some lemonade"

"Lemonade!" Toby exclaimed without thinking.

"Yes, lemonade" Bo said determinedly.

Scottie looked daggers at Toby "Lemonade will be real nice, Mr Duke. Thank you Sir." and he dragged Toby off to the bench.

Bo went off to get Lacey as Luke joined Jess and Georgie. He ran a hand slowly round Jess's waist.

"Well...?" Georgie asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Luke teased.

"Daddy! Just tell me. Can I see him again?"

"Well, unless you wanna leave the boy sittin' out there in the sun all day, you'd better go get some lemonade and take it over" Luke grinned.

"Thank you Daddy!" She cried throwing her arms round his neck and hugging him tight before racing back into the kitchen.

"Georgie, you're suppose to be taking it easy" Jess called after her as they chuckled. She put her arm round Luke as they went to follow her in but another car arriving stopped them.

A young guy got out and they heard Kait squeal and race across the yard to meet him. She threw herself at him and they shared a passionate kiss.

"What in tarnation!" Luke exclaimed.

Jess took a step forward and Luke wrapped his arms round her waist smiling. "Easy Mama Bear. I think they need a minute"

Bobby and Emma joined Luke and Jess as Georgie took drinks over to the boys.

Bobby wolf whistled and called over. "Hey Little Sister. Let the boy have some air" He grinned.

Kait and the boy finally separated. "What are you doing here?" She asked him

"I missed you" he replied.

"I missed you too" she kissed him again.

"Ain't you gonna introduce us?" Luke asked from behind her.

Kait turned to face her family still hanging onto the young man's arm. "Mum, Dad, this is Matt. Matt...my parents"

"Pleased to meet you Sir, Ma'am" he said enthusiastically, shaking their hands. "Good to see you again Bobby. Emma you look great."

"Ooh flattery" She grinned "Kait you want to keep this one"

"We've heard a lot about you Matt." Jess smiled

"Good to finally meet ya" Luke added "Come on in"

.

The farm was hectic and crowded as Bobby and Emma went out onto the porch after supper.

"You love being back here" Emma said as she cuddled up to him on the swing.

"Yeah, we've had some good times here. There's something special about the old place"

Emma smiled "Your Mum said that the first time I came here and she was right. Even I had to come back here."

"And I thought you came back for me" Bobby teased.

"The fact you were here helped" She looked up him "It took us a while but I'm glad we managed to work things out eventually"

"Yeah so am I" He said gently as he kissed her.

.

Bo leant on the railings looking around at the farm. The past twenty four hours had taken its toll and he felt stiff and sore. He was thinking about his family, his past, his future. He was

roused from his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Hey Bo. How you doing?"

He turned and smiled "Hey darlin'" He stuck out one arm and hugged Jess towards him. "I'm OK"

"Till the next drama" Jess smiled rolling her eyes.

"That ain't ever gonna change. Not with new generations of Dukes to continue the mayhem." He indicated towards the house with his head

Jess chuckled "They can't let the family down" Then she turned serious. "Lacey seems OK"

"Puttin' a brave face on it. Gaby spent a lot of time talkin' to her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. How's her Dad doing really?"

"Scared to death. I don't know how you and Luke manage to go through everythin' with the kids and stay sane"

"By just dealing with it all one step at a time. And we're lucky we have each other to lean on, just like you and Gaby."

Bo sighed "I guess"

"But you wouldn't change a minute of it".

Bo smiled and kissed the top of her head "I sure wouldn't"

The sounds of laughter and music wafted across the farm to them

"Wanna go join the party?" Jess asked looking up at him.

"I'm gettin' too old to party" Bo replied pulling a face.

Jess laughed "Bo Duke will never be too old to party"

They made their way across to the house, her arm round his waist to help him, his round her shoulders.

They found the rest of their families by the farm house porch, just messing around with guitars. Daisy's family and Cooter had joined them for supper and were there too

They looked up as Jess and Bo arrived.

"Wondered where you two had gotten to. Hey Cuz, ya wanna keep your hands off my girl" Luke grinned up at him.

Bo smirked "Ya wanna keep your hands off mine" Luke was sitting on a straw bale with his arm round Gaby and his guitar on his lap.

Jess helped Bo into the rocking chair that she'd turfed Kait out of and stood with a hand on his shoulder as she smiled at Luke.

Bo and Luke were still teasing when Bo winked at Gaby and started singing to her (George Jones/Mike Denver - Real Deal) "Dolled up to the nines, you got your eyes locked on tall dark.

Well he's mighty pretty but I bet he ain't worried a bit about your heart"

Luke laughed and started to play the guitar as he took over the song. The rest of the family were laughing along with them. Bobby beckoned Bo's guitar over from Lacey and joined in. Half

way through, Jess and Gaby smiled at each other and nodded, trading places so they could sit with their appropriate husbands. Gradually everyone was singing along with Troy dancing

with Izzy at the side. The song finished and they descended into laughter as Luke turned to Jess and kissed her.

"Hey Kait. You remember this one" Bobby started playing Brad Paisley's He didn't have to be. Everyone went quiet as Bobby sang and Kait stood up and went to join him.

Listening to them Luke's mind wandered back over the years. It was filled with pictures of the good times and bad times, important events and just family times. Every thought contained

Jess and the kids. He remembered the first time Kait and Bobby had sung that song for him, just after Georgie was born.

He focussed back on them now. His son smiling at his pregnant wife. His girls standing with their arms round each other, looking at him. He clenched his jaw tight. He had that feeling that

Jess had tried to explain when they had first met. That feeling that the kids could always make you want to cry.

The music stopped and you could of heard a pin drop. Luke rubbed a hand across his face trying to hide his misty eyes. He stood up and said simply "Come here" holding out his arms to

his kids.

The girls got to him first and both hugged him tightly at once. Then Bobby ruffled Luke's thinning hair as Luke had used to do to him. "You're goin' soft old man" He grinned hugging him

too.

"And you're gonna be an even better Dad" Luke replied.

The others were all laughing and joking. Lacey looked up at her Dad from where she had sat at his feet resting her head on his knee. "I love you Dad"

Bo smiled and stroked her hair "I know Honey. I love you too"

"Enough" Cooter called "Let's get this party rockin'."

The kids picked up the guitars and the music and laughter continued

"I love your family" Matt grinned at Kait above the noise

"You wait till you really get to know them" Kait grinned back as they joined in.

Jess stood next to Luke and put her arm round him as he watched the kids. "You OK?"

Luke turned to her pulling her close. "Yeah, they got me again with that song" he pouted

Jess smiled "It's how they feel about you. They love you"

Luke smiled "I love my kids too." He kissed her gently "And I love you Jess Duke"

"And I have always loved you Luke Duke" she kissed him back and they went to join the others.

The Duke farm was full of family as it should be. And Hazzrd was home and safe.

For now!


End file.
